Bond
by Claes
Summary: Traduction. 'Un sort d'enchaînement ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ' demanda Harry. 'Tu ne sais même pas ce que...oh, fantastique,' répondit Draco, dégoûté. Slash HPDM.
1. 29 Septembre au 1er Octobre

_**Note**__** de **__**la**__** traductrice**__** : **__Rien __ne __m'appartient,__ ni __les __personnages __– __qui __appartiennent,__ bien __évidemment,__ à __Madame_ **JK ****Rowling **_–__ ni __l'histoire, __qui __appartient__ à _**Anna ****Fugazzi**_, __qui __m'a __très gentiment__ donné__ l'autorisation__ de __traduire __sa__ sublime __histoire._

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations ****homosexuelles** ou les **relations explicites** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating**** :** M

**Statut**** de**** la ****fic**** originale ****:** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme**** de ****publication ****de ****la ****traduction :** Tous les premiers mardis du mois.

**Note ****de ****la ****traductrice ****:** Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa** et **Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 1**

**29 Septembre – 1er Octobre**

**1er jour, Mardi**

…Qu'est-ce que…?

Harry reprit conscience, fixant enfin son regard sur quelque chose. Le plafond. Le plafond très familier de…l'infirmerie.

Merde, pas encore, fut sa première pensée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? fut sa seconde.

Quidditch ? Non, il ne portait pas sa tenue de Quidditch, et n'avait mal qu'à la tête. Pas la cicatrice elle-même mais toute la zone autour…dans toute la tête, en fait. La douleur le martelait derrière les yeux, à l'arrière de la tête, près du cou…

Il entendit un faible gémissement, réalisa qu'il ne venait pas de lui et chercha d'où il provenait.

Malfoy. Il gémissait et semblait tout juste revenir à lui, dans le lit à sa droite. Rapidement entouré par de nombreux adultes – Madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy... quoi ?

"Harry !" s'exclama une voix familière à sa gauche. Madame Pomfresh regarda alors dans sa direction et Harry se tourna rapidement.

"Professeur Lupin ?"

Lupin sourit. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Comme si j'avais besoin d'un chocolat," dit Harry, désorienté, et Lupin sourit. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Lupin glissa sa main dans sa poche, en sortant un carré de chocolat et le plaçant sur le lit à côté de Harry pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'affairait autour de lui.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ?"

"Bien, je pense... ma tête me fait un peu mal," commença Harry et elle acquiesça vivement.

"C'était à prévoir, vous l'avez pris en pleine tête. Allez, asseyez-vous," ordonna-t-elle, posant une petite bouteille de potion sur la table de nuit. "Mangez ce chocolat et buvez ce qu'il y a dans la bouteille. De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?"

Harry s'assit lentement, toujours perdu. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de personnes – pas seulement Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Lucius Malfoy et Lupin, mais aussi McGonagall et Snape – et il ne pouvait se concentrer sur aucune des voix. Que se passait-il ?

"De pas grand chose... je, je sortais d'une salle de classe, je crois…"

"Quelle malédiction ?" s'éleva la voix de Malfoy depuis son lit tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'un sentiment de malaise s'éleva des adultes, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant apparemment répondre. "Quelle malédiction ?" redemanda Malfoy.

"Jeunes gens," dit lentement Dumbledore, "Je crains que vous ne soyez… eh bien, enchaînés."

Silence.

"Quoi ?" dit faiblement Malfoy.

"Un sort d'enchaînement était sur la porte que vous avez tous les deux franchi, prêt à se déclencher en présence de fortes émotions. Quand vous l'avez traversée, vous vous disputiez à propos de quelque chose, et…"

"Non. Mon Dieu, non," Malfoy regarda les adultes, ses yeux s'élargissant comme tous les visages reflétaient l'air sombre de Dumbledore. "C'est... c'est impossible." Il fixa son père, qui pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. "C'est… putain... c'est insensé ! Non !"

"Draco... " commença son père, et Harry sentit un soupçon de peur quand Malfoy l'interrompit et sauta hors de son lit.

"Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !"

"Mr. Malfoy, je suis désolé, mais nous en sommes absolument sûrs," dit Dumbledore.

"Putain ! Non !"

"Attendez, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" coupa Harry. "Quel sort d'enchaînement ?"

Malfoy fixa Harry, bouche bée. "Un sort d'enchaînement, imbécile."

Harry regarda Malfoy puis les adultes, complètement perdu et plus qu'abasourdi que personne ne dise un mot pour le langage grossier de Malfoy. Il s'était attendu à ce que, au moins son père, le réprimande. Mais Lucius Malfoy avait l'air secoué, presque malade, rien à voir avec la froide personne autoritaire qu'il était d'habitude.

"Mais... mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Tu ne sais même pas... oh, fantastique," Malfoy donna un violent coup de poing dans sa table de nuit et se détourna, dégoûté.

"Potter, le sort d'enchaînement est un mariage sorcier... " commença Pomfresh, mais Malfoy l'interrompit.

"C'est un putain de sort de mariage, Potter," cracha Malfoy. "Le sort était sur la porte, on se l'est pris, on est marié. Quelle partie est trop dure à comprendre pour ton petit cerveau de Gryffondor ?"

"Mais comment... le mariage n'est pas un sort, comment..."

"Potter. Laissez-moi vous expliquer," dit fermement le professeur McGonagall. "Dans le monde sorcier, un mariage n'est un mariage qu'à partir du moment où un sort d'enchaînement a été lancé, reliant les deux époux. Normalement c'est fait volontairement, presque de la même manière dont les Moldus font leurs vœux de mariage... " Lucius fit un bruit de gorge indigné mais ne l'interrompit pas pour autant "... mais contrairement aux vœux de mariage Moldus, un sort d'enchaînement impose une certaine conduite aux époux. Et contrairement aux vœux de mariage Moldus, un sort d'enchaînement peut être lancé comme une malédiction, sans le consentement des deux parties. Il est, bien sûr, totalement illégal de le lancer en tant que malédiction, mais il relie quand même les personnes."

Harry fronça les sourcils, complètement déconcerté. Un sort qui forçait des personnes à se marier contre leur volonté ? Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'infirmerie, espérant apercevoir les jumeaux Weasley ricanant du succès de leur dernier sort d'illusion.

Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. "Mais c'est ridicule. Les filtres d'amour, je comprends, mais comment pouvez-vous être obligé de vous marier ?"

"Le sort vous force à agir comme des époux. Pendant les premiers mois de mariage, vous devrez vivre ensemble, être presque constamment près de l'autre, faire tout ce qu'un couple marié fait, ou en subir les conséquences."

"Tout... non, attendez-"

"Non, ça ne veut pas forcément dire consommer sexuellement votre relation," le coupa Pomfresh, pragmatique. "Les personnes peuvent être enchaînées sans devenir marier... cela arrive parfois avec des jumeaux, ou de très proches amis qui ont décidé de jouir des avantages d'un sort d'enchaînement sans l'aspect sexuel. Mais la majorité des sorts d'enchaînement est également sexuelle par nature, à moins qu'il y ait une bonne raison pour qu'ils ne le soient pas."

"Comme se détester, par exemple ?"

"Ce n'est normalement pas un problème," dit-elle franchement. Harry la regarda bouche bée.

"Mordred **(1)**, ferme la bouche, Potter, tu as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude," dit sèchement Malfoy.

Harry l'ignora. "Mais pourquoi quelqu'un consentirait à ça ?"

"Il y a des avantages, bien sûr. Augmenter les pouvoirs magiques, ce genre de chose. Ainsi que tout ce qui s'applique à un mariage sans sort d'enchaînement, comme la camaraderie, l'amitié, l'équilibre émotionnel."

"Mais comment une seule de ces choses pourrait arriver si vous ne le voulez même pas en premier lieu ?"

"Le sort d'enchaînement aide à apporter ces avantages en imposant une conduite, probablement pour les encourager. La plupart des mariages commencent au moins par l'empressement de débuter un mariage, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'un mariage marche après un sort d'enchaînement forcé."

"Comment ?"

"Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix sur la question, donc vous le faites marcher," dit Snape d'un ton brusque. "Les Moldus pensent qu'il est impératif de commencer avec des fleurs et de l'amour jusqu'à écoeurement pour former un engagement. Les sorciers ne sont pas aussi naïfs."

"Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?" dit sèchement Harry avant de pouvoir s'arrêter ou de le dire d'une voix respectueuse. Mais Snape ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Bien que ce ne soit absolument pas vos affaires, j'ai été marié, Potter. Pendant sept longues années, à une femme que je connaissais à peine quand on nous a lancé le sort d'enchaînement."

Draco le foudroya du regard. "C'est complètement différent !"

"Beaucoup de mariages sorciers débutent comme cela, Draco," dit doucement Lucius Malfoy et Malfoy le foudroya également du regard. "Tu sais que ta mère et moi nous connaissions à peine avant notre enchaînement. Tu savais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait un jour, tu étais d'accord pour te marier avec la personne que nous aurions choisi pour toi... "

"J'étais d'accord parce que c'était supposé être une alliance qui aurait profité à notre famille, et... et je sais que vous ne m'auriez pas forcé à me marier avec quelqu'un que je déteste et... "

Lucius grimaça et secoua la tête. "Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Calme-toi... "

"Putain de merde, ne me dis pas de me calmer !" cria Malfoy, et Lucius Malfoy fronça les sourcils, se levant.

"Il est en colère, Lucius, il a besoin de temps pour... " commença Snape mais Lucius le coupa, faisant face à son fils sévèrement.

"Draco ! Tu es en colère, je peux le comprendre, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour... " Lucius essaya de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Malfoy mais haleta et se recula lorsque Malfoy tressaillit et poussa un cri de douleur. "Je suis... je suis désolé, j'avais oublié... " il étendit son bras, ne touchant pas Malfoy pour autant, celui-ci le fixant avec consternation. "Assis-toi. S'il te plaît."

Malfoy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, mâchoire et poings serrés.

"Je suis désolé," dit doucement Lucius, et ses mots et manières firent vraiment frissonner Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy traiter son fils avec autre chose qu'une froide réserve, et en ce moment, il était l'image même d'un père concerné, ayant l'air de vouloir réconforter son fils mais étant incapable de trouver comment faire. Oh mon Dieu. "Draco, je suis désolé," répéta Lucius.

Malfoy mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant, la tête entre les mains. Harry regarda tour à tour tous les adultes, son appréhension grandissant à la vue de leurs expressions résignées et funestes.

"Attendez... les sorciers n'ont jamais réussi à lever le sort ?" demanda désespérément Harry. "A divorcer ?"

"Les deux personnes doivent être d'accord pour dissoudre le sort... " commença Snape.

"Je crois pouvoir dire sans aucun doute que l'on est tous les deux d'accord..."

" ... et seul celui qui a lancé le sort peut le briser. Ce n'est normalement pas un problème parce que ceux qui lancent ce sort sont ceux qui s'enchaînent, mais dans le cas d'un sort d'enchaînement involontaire…"

"Vous voulez dire que celui qui nous a lancé ce sort doit le briser ? On ne peut pas le faire nous-même ?"

"C'est fascinant de voir le temps que prend ta stupide cervelle pour saisir une notion aussi simple, Potter," cracha Malfoy, ne relevant pas la tête de ses mains.

"Soyez assuré que nous ferons tout notre possible pour trouver la ou les personnes responsables," dit Snape, "mais les chances de réussite sont remarquablement minces, à moins que quelqu'un ne s'avance et avoue. C'est un sort hautement illégal, Mr. Potter. Personne n'admettra l'avoir lancé. Et qui que ce soit, il aura très certainement effacé les traces qu'il a laissées."

"Mais… mais je ne suis même pas gay !"

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son père émettait un 'tsk' d'aversion. "Franchement, les Moldus," ricana Malfoy.

"Nous comprenons que dans le monde Moldu il y ait une certaine confusion à propos des relations sexuelles entre personnes du même sexe," commença Pomfresh, "mais dans le monde sorcier... "

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un seul mariage gay dans le monde sorcier !"

"Vous ne faites pas partie de ce monde depuis longtemps," dit McGonagall, "... et vous êtes à l'école, où la plupart des personnes autour de vous ne sont pas mariées. C'est rare mais non exceptionnel. Il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'il n'est pas très judicieux pour des sorciers de se marier avec quelqu'un du même sexe, comme notre natalité n'est pas aussi élevée qu'elle le devrait, mais nous n'avons pas ces sortes de préjugés aveugles que le monde Moldu a."

" 'Je ne suis même pas gay' " imita méchamment Malfoy. "Franchement, c'est totalement typique d'un Gryffondor de se concentrer sur le problème le moins important."

"Alors quel est le problème le plus important ? Le fait que si je devais vivre avec toi, je pourrais très bien te tuer ?" rétorqua Harry.

"Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, Potter," dit fermement McGonagall. "Une des raisons pour lesquelles les sorts d'enchaînement involontaires sont illégaux est qu'ils peuvent aboutir au meurtre d'un époux par son propre mari. Il est question d'une situation extrêmement stressante. Vous devrez tous les deux être attentivement suivis pour s'assurer que… l'animosité qu'il y a entre vous ne devienne pas incontrôlable et n'aboutisse pas en de sérieuses blessures pour l'un ou l'autre."

"Sur le coup ça ne semble pas être une mauvaise idée," marmonna Harry, et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide, Potter ? Parce que là tu vas vraiment atteindre des records... "

"Mr. Malfoy," le coupa McGonagall. "Ayez la bonté de vous taire." Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Tant que le sort est récent, vous allez très certainement être sensible aux émotions de l'autre et à son bien-être. Si l'un des époux meurt ou est sérieusement blessé, le choc est généralement suffisant pour tuer l'autre. Surtout si l'autre époux est la cause du décès ou des blessures."

Harry s'assit mollement.

Il y eut un long silence, finalement brisé par McGonagall.

"Messieurs, je pense que ceci vous prendra un certain temps pour l'accepter. Je crois qu'il serait bien que Madame Pomfresh vous explique ce à quoi vous pouvez vous attendre à traverser, pendant que nous discuterons du mieux à faire pour que vous le traversiez, dans une autre pièce."

"Vous voulez dire que vous allez discuter sans nous... " "_Vous_ allez décider... " dirent les deux garçons en même temps dans leur indignation, et Lucius Malfoy les coupa.

"Draco, tu es difficilement en mesure de prendre une quelconque décision pour l'instant. Tu ne comprends même pas complètement ce qu'un sort d'enchaînement implique," signala-t-il.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout décider pour moi !" dit passionnément Malfoy, et les sourcils de son père se levèrent de surprise. Tout comme ceux de Harry. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le père de Malfoy décidait de tout pour son fils, même des cours qu'il prenait et des personnes avec qui il parlait. Malfoy devait être en sérieuse détresse pour penser à se rebeller contre ça maintenant.

"Jeunes hommes, personne ne va prendre une quelconque décision pour vous," dit raisonnablement McGonagall. "Nous allons simplement discuter de possibilités jusqu'à ce que vous nous rejoigniez avec plus d'informations sur votre situation et puissiez prendre part à la discussion." Lucius Malfoy la fixa avec surprise, et une partie reculée du cerveau de Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment très satisfaisant de le voir si déséquilibré. Si Harry n'avait pas été complètement déséquilibré lui-même, il aurait trouvé l'expression de Lucius Malfoy franchement hilarante.

"C'est d'accord, Harry," dit gentiment Lupin. "Allez, écoute Pompom."

**ooooooo**

Harry monta sur son lit d'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, toujours en état de choc.

Après une séance d'information extrêmement inquiétante avec Pomfresh, ils étaient retournés avec les adultes et avaient travaillé sur les aspects pratiques de comment vivre en proximité constante. Harry était content que Dumbledore ait fait appel à Remus Lupin, comme la figure parentale la plus proche qu'ait Harry à ce moment-là. L'équilibre et la bonne humeur de Lupin avaient été un véritable soulagement quand ils avaient parlé de leur travail scolaire et des dispositions prises pour vivre ensemble, la très douloureuse discussion à propos de Quidditch, et la réalisation grandissante que ceci n'était vraiment, vraiment pas une plaisanterie.

Hermione et Ron, quand il les vit enfin quelques heures plus tard, ne furent pas très réconfortants, bien que ce ne soit pas leur faute. Leurs expressions, soulagées quand ils le virent sauvé et en bonne santé, s'étaient transformées en horreur quand ils apprirent pour le sort ; Ron beaucoup plus qu'Hermione, parce qu'il avait grandi en sachant ce qu'était un sort d'enchaînement. Il en savait assez pour, par exemple, saisir la main d'Hermione quand elle avait étendu le bras pour enlacer Harry ; le sort était supposé faire en sorte que quiconque, mis à part leur époux, les touchait était douloureux les premiers mois. Mais autrement, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire à Harry, et leurs coups d'œil inquiets et hostiles à Malfoy, qui les ignorait d'un air maussade, firent prendre conscience à Harry que l'un de ses pires cauchemars était en train de se réaliser. Il haïssait Malfoy autant que Ron et Hermione haïssaient le blond. Mais contrairement à eux, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement sortir de la pièce et l'éviter.

Malfoy n'avait pas demandé à ce que ses amis viennent lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie.

Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas dû faire face aux regards de toute la Grande Salle car leurs dîners avaient été apportés à l'infirmerie, et ils mangèrent aussi loin de l'autre que possible. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'être si proche que ça de l'autre. Cependant, Pomfresh leur avait assuré qu'être dans des chambres différentes serait très douloureux.

Et voilà où ils en étaient à présent. Prêts à aller au lit, à l'infirmerie. Jusqu'ici ils avaient au moins été d'accord sur une chose : ils voulaient tous les deux faire comme avant autant que possible. Ils ne prirent donc pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre tout ce qui se passait ou apprendre à mieux se connaître, pas plus qu'ils n'appliquèrent l'une des suggestions que les adultes avaient formulées. Les Professeurs responsables des Maisons seront chargés d'expliquer la situation à leurs élèves ce soir après le dîner, pour répondre aux questions et démentir les rumeurs. Et Harry et Malfoy devront retourner en cours demain et emménager dans leur propre dortoir après l'école.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui était déjà dans son lit et qui fixait le plafond, inexpressif. D'un accord tacite, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés, sauf pour s'envoyer des petites piques alors qu'ils écoutaient Madame Pomfresh.

Harry s'allongea dans son propre lit, fixant également le plafond, pensant aux propos de Pomfresh. Ils seront, pendant environ quatre ou cinq mois, forcés d'être en contact constant. Ils devront être dans la même pièce, se tenir à, grosso modo, deux mètres à quatre mètres l'un de l'autre, au point qu'être trop éloignés entraînerait un malaise extrême et au final un évanouissement s'ils ignoraient le besoin de se rapprocher de l'autre. Ils auront besoin de se toucher toutes les deux ou trois minutes. Ils prendront lentement conscience de leur envie sexuelle de l'autre, puis le besoin d'avoir des contacts sexuels, quelques semaines après que le sort ait été lancé. Ils deviendront également sensibles aux humeurs de l'autre, et la douleur ou le malaise physique ou émotionnel de l'un aboutira à la douleur et au malaise de l'autre.

Génial. Tout simplement génial. L'un des principaux plaisirs de Malfoy dans la vie semblait être de peiner Harry ou de le mettre mal à l'aise. Harry aurait été assez content à la pensée de ce retour de flamme sur Malfoy s'il n'avait pas été conscient que de faire se sentir mal Malfoy lui nuirait également.

Et il ne voulait même pas penser à tout ce qui concernait l'aspect "contact".

Alors. Demain était Mercredi. Le premier cours était un double cours de Potions, et comme toujours les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient mélangés. Ensuite, à la place de l'Etudes des Moldus, il aura Métamorphose avec les Serpentards et les Serdaigles, puis le déjeuner, puis retour avec les Gryffondors pour le cours d'Enchantement, au tour de Malfoy de le suivre. Puis il ira avec Malfoy dans son cours d'Arithmancie. Heureusement, Hermione avait pris ce cours aussi, donc elle pourrait lui tenir compagnie et l'aider à se mettre au niveau. Puis, pour le dernier cours, il devra être en cours de Runes Anciennes avec Malfoy mais travaillera sur son Astronomie. Puisqu'ils avaient été incapables de se mettre d'accord pour ces deux cours, ils avaient décidé de voir s'ils pourraient les alterner. Ils avaient des cours plutôt faciles de toute façon.

Mon Dieu, à quel point le monde avait dramatiquement changer en si peu de temps.

Harry soupira. Il voulait retourner dans son dortoir pour écouter le blabla habituel de Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus avant de se coucher. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire ses camarades en ce moment même. Parlent-ils de lui ? Etaient-ils en colère du fait que, juste pour ça, Harry était exclu de leur dortoir et de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Parlaient-ils de ce que cela ferait d'avoir ce foutu Draco Malfoy dans les pattes à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient voir Harry ? Se demandaient-ils ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Leur manquait-il ?

A lui, ils lui manquaient. Sa Maison aussi lui manquait. Tout lui manquait.

Harry se tourna, dos à Malfoy, et essaya de s'endormir.

**ooooooo**

**2ème jour, Mercredi**

Draco ouvrit les yeux, momentanément désorienté. Où…? Oh.

Oh, mon Dieu. Il ferma fortement les yeux, souhaitant se rendormir, espérant désespérément qu'il pourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre faire de ses rêves la réalité, et la réalité de ce matin n'être qu'un cauchemar.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Non. Il n'eut pas une telle chance.

Il regarda le lit à côté du sien. Potter dormait toujours, le visage paisible et détendu, et Draco fut pris par un besoin presque irrésistible de le frapper. Fort. Pour oser avoir l'air si serein alors qu'ils étaient ici, à l'infirmerie, confrontés au premier jour du reste de leurs foutues vies enchaînés ensemble.

Draco tourna le dos à Potter, espérant pouvoir se convaincre qu'il n'était à l'infirmerie que pour une blessure de Quidditch. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée, parce que cela lui faisait penser au Quidditch et il était trop douloureux de penser à cela dès le matin. Malheureusement, à peu près tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était trop douloureux pour y penser dès le matin.

Et c'était étrange, pensa-t-il, à quel point son esprit semblait ne pas pouvoir se décider entre essayer d'oublier désespérément le souvenir de la séance d'information de Pomfresh la nuit dernière, et de se la répéter avec d'insoutenables détails. Surtout la partie sur le besoin de se toucher... et la bouche de Draco se tordit de dégoût, alors que sur le moment il ne ressentait absolument aucune envie de toucher Potter autrement que violemment. Mais apparemment ils se sentiront obligés de se toucher, d'abord avec désinvolture, puis pour le confort, et puis, finalement, de manière sexuelle. Draco grimaça également à cette pensée. Pas une bonne image mentale, celle-là non plus. Ce n'était pas le fait de toucher un autre garçon de cette manière qui était une idée totalement dégoûtante, mais que, de toutes les personnes possibles, ce soit Harry Potter. Mon Dieu, c'était dégoûtant. Ce n'était que très légèrement mieux que de toucher un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Draco soupira et referma les yeux. Ça aurait pu être pire, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il aurait pu passer sous cette porte en se disputant avec Hermione Granger.

En fait, non. Il ne pouvait pas le voir d'une meilleure façon. Granger aurait été terriblement embarrassante pour la famille de Sang-pur Malfoy, mais finalement elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tant que Draco n'avait pas d'enfant avec elle (et il se serait assuré de ne pas en avoir) elle aurait été tolérable. Elle n'était pas l'ennemi numéro un du Seigneur.

Draco ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer comment leur famille survivrait à cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura sûrement plus confiance en la loyauté de Lucius pour rester inébranlable. Peut-être, dans quelques années, quand le sort sera un peu usé par le temps et que l'enchaînement sera moins fort, il sera possible à Draco de survivre avec peu de répercussions néfastes une fois que Voldemort vaincra Potter. Mais…l'affrontement était supposé arriver bientôt. Et Voldemort ne ferait sûrement pas totalement confiance à un homme qui savait que son fils unique mourrait si Potter était tué ou blessé.

Allez, assez parlé de la position de son Père comme bras droit de Voldemort

Mon Dieu, c'était vraiment horrible.

"Très bien, les garçons, il est l'heure de se réveiller," Madame Pomfresh s'empressa d'entrer dans la chambre et Potter se réveilla. Draco observa son visage passer par la même désorientation, suivi de l'affaissement de son visage quand il réalisa où il était et ce que cela signifiait. Potter lui jeta un coup d'œil et ils échangèrent un regard de dégoût absolu puis Draco détourna les yeux.

"Maintenant, je vais vous examiner..." Pomfresh sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction de Draco qui tressaillit un peu, alarmé. "Juste un rapide coup d'œil, Mr. Malfoy…ça a l'air d'aller…" elle se tourna vers Potter et répéta le mouvement, "Tout comme vous… comment avez-vous dormi ?"

"Heu, bien," marmonna Potter. Elle regarda Draco et il acquiesça.

"Séparément ?"

"Oui !" dirent-ils sèchement en même temps et d'une même voix embarrassée et irritée.

Pomfresh les fixa tous les deux, "Je dois le demander. Je suis chargée de suivre l'état de votre enchaînement. Dans les prochains mois, je poserai beaucoup de questions que vous trouverez dérangeantes et embarrassantes et vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer." Elle tapa dans ses mains et un couple d'elfes de maison apparut avec des plateaux repas, suivi de deux autres avec des petites piles de vêtements et de livres. "Voici vos livres et vos vêtements, les douches sont par-là," indiqua-t-elle, "et vous avez quarante-cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Des questions ?"

Draco et Potter la fixèrent.

"Très bien. Dépêchez-vous, messieurs," les bouscula-t-elle.

**ooooooo**

Snape ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil quand ils entrèrent dans sa classe en se disputant pour savoir où ils s'assiéraient. Ils ne parlaient pratiquement qu'en monosyllabes jusqu'à maintenant, sauf pour un occasionnel "Dépêche-toi," ou "Pousse-toi de mon chemin".

"Allez," siffla impatiemment Draco, n'aimant pas le fait que leurs camarades de classe essayaient de faire comme s'ils ne les regardaient pas.

"Non," marmonna Potter en retour. "Je veux m'asseoir là."

Draco ne se donna pas la peine d'en tenir compte. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille s'asseoir à côté de la Sang-de-Bourbe et de la Belette. "Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Tu n'as qu'à aller t'asseoir où tu veux," siffla Potter, déposant avec un grand bruit ses livres à côté de Granger. "Moi je m'assois là." Draco rétrécit les yeux, ne voulant pas céder, puis regarda son bureau habituel, mesurant mentalement la distance.

Peut-être quatre ou cinq mètres environ. Bien. Il s'y dirigea et s'assit à côté de Goyle, ignorant son expression surprise et répondant par un bref signe de tête aux salutations hésitantes de ses camarades Serpentards.

Au milieu du cours, il était presque prêt à admettre que cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Ce qui avait commencé comme une faible gêne s'était transformée en agacement, puis en démangeaison comme s'il avait besoin d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Potter. Ce sentiment s'accentuait de plus en plus et il devint incapable de se concentrer sur le cours. Snape était en train de dire quelque chose sur la façon dont on devait acclimater une certaine plante…pour empêcher une certaine potion de faire…quelque chose…

Super, pensa Draco. Très précis. Malgré sa gêne grandissante, il essaya de se concentrer sur Snape. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'abeilles. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se défaire de ce sentiment. Non, cela ne marchait pas. Il se frotta les yeux, poussant un léger soupir d'agacement.

"Malfoy ? Ça va ?" demanda discrètement Goyle.

"Ouais," grommela-t-il, s'efforçant au calme.

_Lève-toi. Lève-toi, va au fond de la classe, dis à Granger de bouger, et assis-toi. Tu te sentiras mieux._

Il ignora cette petite voix, poussa un autre soupir et se concentra sur Snape.

"La primerose doit être utilisée dans les trois jours suivant sa récolte, qui peut me dire pourquoi ?" Snape jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, ses yeux se plissant un instant. Il laissa courir son regard au fond de la classe, puis regarda une nouvelle fois Draco. Draco se tendit, espérant que Snape ne l'interrogerait pas parce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de... "Potter ?" dit Snape. Draco eut un léger sursaut. Il y eut un petit silence, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Draco s'efforça de ne pas se retourner.

"Hum... je suis désolé, Professeur, quelle était la question ?" La voix de Potter semblait mal assurée.

Snape fit ce petit-sourire-de-satisfaction-sans-bouger-un-seul-muscle-facial qu'il faisait si bien, tandis que les Serpentards gloussaient. "J'ai demandé, Mr. Potter, pourquoi la primerose devait-elle être utilisée dans les trois jours suivant sa récolte."

Silence.

"Je ne sais pas, Monsieur."

"Alors pourquoi ne verrions-nous pas si vous pouvez le déduire. C'est une question à laquelle même Londubat serait capable de répondre. Dites-moi, quel est le rôle de la primerose dans cette potion ? Et non, Miss Granger, ne lui murmurez pas la réponse."

Autre silence.

"Je ne sais pas."

Le non-petit-sourire-satisfait de Snape s'agrandit et Draco se sentit inexplicablement rougir quand les ricanements de ses camarades Serpentards se firent plus bruyants. "Quel est le but de la potion, Mr. Potter ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Potter d'un air maussade.

"Quel est le nom de la potion ?"

"Je. Ne. Sais. Pas," déclara distinctement Potter, la colère s'entendant clairement dans sa voix. Draco sentit son propre pouls s'accélérer, sa colère grandissant en lui de même que les questions de Snape continuaient. Merde, Snape savait exactement ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi n'interrogeait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre…?

Non, Snape avait raison. Potter n'écoutait pas et Snape savait exactement pourquoi et il faisait ce qu'il devait faire : faire passer Potter pour un imbécile devant toute la classe ainsi Potter ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur: il s'assiérait où Draco le voulait la prochaine fois. C'était bien. Il devrait se sentir reconnaissant envers Snape.

Sauf que, merci à ce foutu enchaînement, Draco ressentait la colère de Potter à la place de la reconnaissance.

"Quel est le nom de ce cours ?" demanda Snape.

"Potions !" dit sèchement Potter.

"Enfin une question à laquelle vous pouvez répondre. Très bien, un point pour Gryffondor pour cette réponse. Et dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre incapacité complète à répondre à autre chose." Il y eut un murmure de consternation de la part des Gryffondors, et une vague de ricanements du côté des Serpentards. "Je vous suggérerais de trouver une façon de vous concentrer, Potter, parce que je vous interrogerai encore."

Draco ferma fortement les yeux, essayant de repousser la colère et l'amertume de Potter et son propre besoin de changer de place qui grandissait rapidement et qui leur permettrait de mettre un terme à leur souffrance.

Non. Non. Non non non non.

Snape était à nouveau en train de parler, sur Merlin sait quoi, et il y avait une autre voix plus proche de lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas identifier car le bourdonnement des abeilles était encore plus assourdissant et

"Aïe, PUTAIN !" explosa-t-il, une douleur lui brûlant le bras. Il s'écarta de la source de cette douleur et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Goyle bouche bée devant lui. Le reste de la classe le regardait avec surprise. Il recula, frottant son bras et essayant de se calmer.

"Y a-t-il un problème ?" coupa la voix de Snape à travers les bourdonnements.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de... je suis désolé, Professeur, j'avais oublié..." dit stupidement Goyle, "Je... il ne semblait pas bien et il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien et je lui ai simplement tapoté le bras, monsieur..."

Snape fit un bruit agacé. "Goyle, allez à ce bureau vide. Potter, prenez la place de Goyle. La raison pour laquelle la primerose doit être utilisée dans les trois jours suivant sa récolte..." et Draco n'écouta pas le reste de la phrase. Goyle rangea ses affaires et alla à son bureau avec un regard d'excuse à Draco. Potter laissa tomber ses affaires sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd, s'asseyant sans un regard pour lui.

C'était absolument répugnant. Potter s'était assis à côté de lui et presque immédiatement le monde sembla relativement normal à nouveau: pas de bourdonnements, pas de démangeaison, pas de petite voix lui disant quoi faire. Se sentant infiniment mieux, il retrouva rapidement le fil du cours de Snape et remplit les parties qu'il avait manquées pratiquement sans effort. Bien sûr, n'importe quel imbécile pouvait comprendre que si la primerose était utilisée pour ses propriétés curatives, elles défraîchissaient après trois jours.

Il trempa sa plume dans son pot d'encre et retranscrit les mots de Snape, jetant un coup d'œil aux notes qu'il avait prises jusqu'ici et s'arrêtant de surprise. Son écriture était affreuse, presque illisible. Il manquait des mots, il y avait des confusions…il allait devoir emprunter les notes de quelqu'un pour avoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cours convenable. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille de Potter et gloussa devant le désordre complet de son cours.

"Tais-toi," marmonna Potter dans sa barbe. Draco eut un sourire en coin et retourna à ses notes, immensément réconforté malgré l'animosité enveloppant Potter comme un nuage.

**ooooooo**

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, ayant réussi à passer le reste de la matinée sans s'adresser la parole, mais s'arrêtèrent maintenant quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne savaient pas où s'asseoir. Cela n'avait pas été un problème pendant la Métamorphose, le cours suivant celui de Potions, parce que depuis que Potter avait été transféré dans les cours de Draco, il s'asseyait où Draco le voulait. Et Draco voulait s'asseoir avec ses amis, qui se moquaient de Potter et qui étaient contents de revoir Draco parmi eux. Ils firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et évitèrent de mentionner la malédiction. Draco s'était amusé pendant la moitié du cours à imaginer ce que les différents parents de ses amis devaient leur avoir dit hier. Il semblait, du moins pour l'instant, que dans l'ensemble la tactique était la vigilance. La famille Malfoy avait subi un sérieux échec, mais il n'était pas inimaginable qu'ils se relèveraient et la plupart de leurs collègues avaient appris par d'amères expériences de ne pas essayer d'exploiter leurs moments de faiblesse ; les Malfoy exigeaient toujours vengeance.

Bien que cela n'était d'aucune aide dans la situation actuelle. La Grande Salle se remplissait d'élèves, et eux restaient là, entre les tables de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

Potter commença à se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors et Draco lui saisit la manche. "Où vas-tu ?"

"A ma table. J'ai dû m'asseoir avec tes amis toute la matinée. C'est ton tour."

"Je ne m'assiérai pas à ta table."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ne sois pas stupide."

"Malfoy," Potter dégagea son bras d'un coup sec, "On doit faire des compromis, tu te rappelles ? Des concessions mutuelles ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"J'ai fait des compromis en laissant tomber mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie en échange de ton foutu cours d'Enchantements et en prenant Botanique."

"J'ai laissé tomber l'Etude des Moldus et-"

"Je ne m'assiérai pas à la table de Gryffondor !"

"Bien, alors où proposes-tu qu'on mange ? Parce que je ne m'assiérai pas à la table de Serpentard !"

"De toute façon aucun Serpentard ne veux que tu t'assois là-bas !"

"Alors propose autre chose !" Ils se fusillèrent du regard, ne se souciant pas des quelques personnes qui observaient leur dispute. Finalement, Draco se dirigea vers la table la plus proche, passa devant deux Serdaigles surpris, pris deux sandwiches et une pomme, et fit signe à Potter de faire de même. Potter l'imita, suivant Draco en-dehors de la Grande Salle, celui-ci entrant dans la cour la plus proche, et se laissa tomber sur un banc le plus loin possible de Draco.

**ooooooo**

Ça…Draco n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. A la fin d'une journée entière passée avec Potter, essayant de l'ignorer le plus possible et de ne pas penser à quel point cette situation était vraiment terrible, après toute une journée passée à essayer, autant que possible, de rester dans la dénégation à propos de tout ça, c'était…vraiment trop.

Le cours d'Enchantements avait été horrible. Il avait dû s'asseoir près de la Sang-de-Bourbe et de la Belette et être entouré de ces foutus Gryffondors et Poufsouffles et pas un seul Serpentard en vue. Après ça, ils n'avaient eu que des cours qu'ils avaient déjà avant cette satanée malédiction.

Mais maintenant, à la fin de la journée, il avait besoin de se détendre et peut-être d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque ou de passer du temps avec ses camarades Serpentard, jouant aux interminables jeux politiques Serpentard auxquels il était si bon. Il avait besoin du confort de sa salle commune et de son dortoir. Etant enfant unique, il avait toujours détesté partager sa chambre avec trois autres garçons à l'école, mais en ce moment, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir les stupides visages de Goyle et Crabbe et d'entendre la voix traînante de Zabini.

A la place, il avait dû passer devant ses camarades accompagné de Potter, aller dans sa chambre, et ranger ses affaires, ainsi les elfes de maison pourraient les emmener dans leur nouveau dortoir. Puis il avait dû suivre Potter dans la tour Gryffondor pour qu'il fasse de même.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là. Dans un endroit normalement réservé aux professeurs mariés. Une petite chambre qui semblait pleine à craquer uniquement avec leurs deux lits. Un salon, assez grand, avec quelques fauteuils et chaises et deux bureaux. Une salle de bain – pas comme celle que l'on partage avec les autres étudiants car la leur comprenait une baignoire. Et une petite armoire.

S'il avait été seul, il aurait été plutôt content. Malheureusement, il avait un camarade de chambre.

Il avait un désir incroyable soit de tuer Potter soit d'éclater en sanglots. Et il ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il décida alors d'agir de manière automatique, rangeant ses affaires. Il ne se donna pas la peine de sortir les bibelots qu'il avait pris dans son dortoir... ce serait admettre que maintenant c'était cela sa maison, et il ne voulait certainement pas le faire. Le mieux était de simplement ranger ses vêtements et ses livres, comme le faisait Potter, tout en l'ignorant comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la journée. Puis il prit les notes de Botanique que le Professeur Chourave lui avait données et commença à rattraper son retard. Il s'assit pour étudier mais sentit le regard de Potter sur lui.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est tout ? Tu vas commencer à étudier ?"

"J'ai raté tous les cours du premier mois de Botanique," dit-il sèchement. "Je ne veux pas que mes notes chutent. D'ailleurs tu devrais commencer avec l'Arithmancie ; ce n'est pas une matière facile."

"Le dîner est dans une heure."

Draco haussa les épaules et tourna la page.

"Où s'assiéra-t-on pour dîner ?"

"Pas dans la Grande Salle."

"On va manquer les annonces."

"Ça m'est égal."

"Pas à moi."

"Tant mieux pour toi."

"Malfoy, je veux aller dans la Grande Salle et voir d'autres personnes. Bien que j'apprécie ton silence je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermé ici avec toi éternellement."

"Ce n'est pas l'idée que tu te fais d'une lune de miel convenable, Potter ? Je suis désolé, je m'assurerai de demander à mon père de nous réserver une croisière sur la Méditerranée." Il tourna une autre page. "Après que j'ai rattrapé ces stupides cours."

"Malfoy. Je vais dîner dans la Grande Salle. Je vais m'asseoir avec mes amis."

"Je dirai aux elfes sur quel lit te déposer quand ils t'amèneront après que tu te sois évanoui."

Il pouvait presque entendre Potter compter jusqu'à dix. "Pourquoi ne mangerait-on pas à la table de Gryffondor aujourd'hui, et à celle de Serpentard demain ?"

"Parce que mes camarades vomiraient s'ils devaient être assis près de toi pendant qu'ils mangent."

"Alors on pourrait encore manger à la table de Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors n'ont pas une constitution aussi délicate."

"Dégage."

"J'adorerais. Malheureusement il y a ce petit problème de malédiction." Draco l'ignora. "Malfoy," la voix de Potter prenait un ton exaspéré. Draco continua de l'ignorer. "Regarde-moi quand je te parle." Draco bâilla et tourna une autre page. C'était nouveau. Potter le lui avait fait à plusieurs reprises au cours de ces années... feignant l'indifférence, refusant de répondre, ce qui rendait Draco furieux. Draco n'avait jamais essayé avant, mais il comprenait pourquoi Potter le faisait. C'était vraiment satisfaisant. Il devrait s'en rappeler.

"Malfoy !" Potter semblait vraiment en colère maintenant, et Draco sourit intérieurement alors qu'il gardait prudemment les yeux fixés sur ses notes de Botanique. Potter frappa violemment de son poing sur le bureau juste devant Draco, le faisant sursauter et lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui.

"Tu as un problème, Potter ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, regardant avec joie le visage rouge de colère de Potter.

"Arrête de te comporter en imbécile et réponds-moi !"

"Je ne m'assiérai pas à la table de Gryffondor pour dîner et tu ne seras pas autorisé à t'asseoir à la table de Serpentard. Alors je propose qu'on demande aux elfes de maison de nous apporter à dîner ici. Je pense que ça résout ce petit problème domestique."

Potter fixa Draco un moment, puis il se leva et se jeta sur son lit.

**ooooooo**

"Des personnes sont à la porte," annonça leur portrait, Sir Xander, le Chasseur de Vampire Allemand, quelques heures plus tard.

"Qui ?"

"Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley."

"Dites-leur d'entrer..." "Dites-leur de foutre le camp..." dirent-ils simultanément.

"C'est aussi mon dortoir," dit très calmement Potter, et Draco réfléchit une minute, pesant le pour et le contre. Il était très tenté de refuser, et de voir ce qui arriverait. Mais Potter (qu'il aille se faire voir chez les Grecs) avait raison: ils ne pouvaient pas être tout le temps seuls. Et la prochaine impulsion de Draco fut de dire à Potter que s'il voulaient être avec ses amis, il n'avait qu'à le faire en-dehors de leur dortoir. Malheureusement cela voudrait dire que Draco devrait aller avec eux. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'être vu en public avec les petits amis à Potter.

Et s'il voulait amener ses amis ici, il aurait besoin de la permission de Potter pour le faire.

"D'accord, tes amis peuvent entrer... mais seulement si les miens le peuvent aussi."

Potter le regarda étrangement. "Bien sûr," dit-il, comme si c'était évident. Draco acquiesça sèchement.

"Harry, où étais-tu pendant le dîner ?" demanda Granger lorsqu'elle et Weasley firent irruption dans leur dortoir. Draco ne prit pas la peine de les saluer, se plongeant simplement dans ses notes.

"Par ici," marmonna Potter.

"Oh, Harry..."

Draco prit impatiemment sa baguette et lança un sort de silence autour de son bureau, bloquant ainsi le son infâme des petits copains de Potter et se replongeant dans la Botanique.

**ooooooo**

**3ème jour, Jeudi**

_Mon__ Dieu,__ non_, pensa Harry quand il se réveilla le lendemain.

Ça ne paraissait pas s'améliorer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre lit, où Malfoy était encore endormi. Il paraissait bien plus agréable que quand il était éveillé, sans son petit sourire satisfait ni son expression dédaigneuse. Sauf que, depuis deux jours, Malfoy n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expressions, sa favorite semblant être "renfrogné".

Il était mieux endormi.

Harry le fixa, pensif. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à imaginer ce que serait sa vie quotidienne, et s'était délibérément forcé à ne pas penser à tout ce que cela impliquait. Il trouvait toujours cela inenvisageable de devoir vraiment vivre avec lui, encore plus comme un couple. Quand ses pensées prenaient ce chemin, il se distrayait en se rappelant que Pomfresh avait dit que tous les sorts d'enchaînement n'étaient pas tous comme des mariages. Peut-être que le leur serait un des quelques chanceux qui consistaient à simplement vivre ensemble. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point cette simple idée semblait répugnante. Colocataires de toute une vie. Même pas cela, en fait... selon Pomfresh, ce besoin d'être physiquement proches ne durerait pas éternellement. Un jour, tout ceci ne serait peut-être qu'un lointain souvenir d'une de ses années à Poudlard gâchée par le fait de devoir passer le plus clair de son temps avec Malfoy, qui vivait maintenant à l'autre bout du monde.

Bien.

Harry repensa aux évènements d'hier quand il alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer: l'horrible désorientation pendant le cours de Potions, Snape qui l'avait énervé, puis son changement de place – forcé – pour aller à côté de Malfoy et aussitôt ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait envahi. L'embarras que tout cela avait causé... et le petit sentiment de compensation quand il avait vu que les notes de Malfoy, qui n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises que les siennes, certes, étaient néanmoins un véritable fouillis. Au moins il n'avait pas été le seul à être affecté.

Hermione lui manquait. Et Ron aussi. Et de penser qu'ils se levaient et suivaient leurs routines matinales sans lui, que tous ses amis étaient ensemble dans la Tour Gryffondor pendant que lui était coincé ici avec cet imbécile, était à la limite du supportable.

Hermione et Ron étaient venus la nuit dernière et étaient restés assez longtemps, mais ils avaient finalement dû retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Et il n'avait pas pu aller avec eux. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de se préparer à aller se coucher, avec Malfoy à un mètre cinquante de lui. Il avait fixé le plafond en se demandant comment il pourrait survivre plus de deux ou trois jours comme cela.

Cependant, s'il y avait une chose qu'il ferait c'était de tout faire pour convaincre Malfoy d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Il allait s'assurer qu'ils verraient d'autres personnes. Peut-être que l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui l'aiderait: Malfoy allait assister aux cours de Harry une grande partie de l'après-midi ; il serait alors isolé des ses camarades Serpentards. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Malfoy se retourna, poussant un profond soupir dans son sommeil, et Harry détestait l'idée de devoir le réveiller. Il aurait aimé laisser Malfoy dormir, et aller prendre son petit-déjeuner puis aller en cours. Malheureusement, si Malfoy ne se levait pas, ils seraient tous les deux en retard.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Malfoy," répéta Harry un peu plus fort. Malfoy ne tressaillit même pas.

Harry s'approcha du lit de Malfoy, et poussa son épaule. "Malfoy. Réveille-toi." Malfoy se réveilla avec un sursaut et fixa Harry. Puis il ferma fortement les yeux.

"Oh, mon Dieu, encore toi," marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

"Ouais, encore moi. Lève-toi."

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Non. Dégage."

Harry se recula, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas envie de commencer la journée avec une dispute ni de traîner un Malfoy de mauvaise humeur au petit-déjeuner et ensuite en cours.

Il ne voulait pas se lever, très bien. Il s'allongea sur son lit et prit un livre.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Malfoy demanda d'une voix trouble. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"8h20."

"Quoi ?" Malfoy s'assit. "On a cours dans dix minutes !"

"Je sais."

"Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?"

"J'ai essayé. Tu ne voulais pas te lever."

"Et tu m'as simplement laissé me rendormir ?" Malfoy sortit précipitamment du lit, attrapant ses vêtements et son uniforme.

"Je ne suis pas ton réveil," dit doucement Harry, se levant, tout habillé et prêt à partir. Il avait manqué le petit-déjeuner, évidemment, mais cela valait le coup de voir Malfoy paniquer à l'idée d'arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall.

"Très..." La voix de Malfoy fut assourdie quand il enleva son tee-shirt, "... amusant, Potter. Hilarant, en fait,..." il enfila rapidement un pantalon propre, "... tu devrais vraiment envisager de faire des affaires avec les jumeaux Weasley..." il mit une chemise propre et commença à attacher les boutons puis réalisa qu'il en avait sauté un et recommença avec un grognement de frustration, "... comme tu n'es apparemment pas capable de faire autre chose." Il balança ses livres dans son sac, et se rendit compte qu'il lui en manquait un.

"Si tu cherches ton livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…" dit gentiment Harry, et Malfoy le regarda avec soulagement, "… alors j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider."

C'était intéressant, pensa Harry, de voir à quel point la partie du sort 'ressentir les sentiments de l'autre' marchait. Il ressentait la colère et la gêne de Malfoy en ce moment, c'était vrai, mais son propre plaisir de revanche l'emportait largement. Après l'embarras pendant le cours de Potions d'hier, il prenait sa revanche sur Malfoy en l'imaginant arriver en retard et énervé au cours donné par la Responsable de la Maison de Harry. Non pas que McGonagall faisait du favoritisme comme Snape, mais ça resterait un agréable souvenir.

Malfoy ramassa alors un manuel et le lui lança. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant qu'il ne lui passe au-dessus de la tête et cogne le mur avec un bruit sourd. Harry fixa Malfoy, surpris. Malfoy n'avait jamais fait preuve de violences physiques quand il était en colère: il était le roi des répliques cinglantes et des railleries sarcastiques, mais tout ce qui était intimidation physique était laissée à ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, comme si Malfoy ne voulait pas s'abaisser à de telles activités, jugeant qu'elles étaient inférieures à son rang. Mais là, il était furieux, et il ramassa un autre livre pour le lancer violemment sur Harry.

"Malfoy, arrête ça ! On n'a pas le temps !"

Malfoy jeta tout de même violemment le livre mais se retourna et mit sa robe, cherchant sa cravate.

"Je sais où est ta cravate," déclara Harry, amusé. Malfoy ne lui répondit pas. "Je te l'amènerai même." Il attendit un peu. "Si on s'assoit avec mes amis pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

Malfoy semblait vouloir lui jeter un autre livre, mais il acquiesça fermement. Harry sourit et ramassa la cravate de Serpentard, qui était tombée sous le bureau de Malfoy.

"On y va," marmonna Malfoy, et ils coururent vers la salle de Métamorphose, Malfoy passant avec précipitation sa main dans ses cheveux et s'évertuant à nouer sa cravate.

_Je__ devrais__ quand__ même__ me __rappeler__ que __je__ vis __avec__ un __Serpentard_, pensa Harry. _Pas__ la __peine__ d'être __juste__ et __décent __; __la __manipulation__ et __l'intérêt __personnel__ sont __les __choses __qu'ils __comprennent._

* * *

**(1)** Dans la légende arthurienne, Mordred, ayant une réputation de chevalier traître, est le fils du Roi Arthur et de Morgause, sa sœur. Mordred aurait blessé mortellement Arthur, son propre père lors de la bataille finale. (source : Wikipédia)

* * *

**Note ****de**** la**** traductrice****:** Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini. Très franchement, cette fic est la meilleure Harry/Draco que j'ai jamais lue. La traduction n'est très certainement pas parfaite, c'est pourquoi si le job de bêta readeur tente quelqu'un, je suis preneuse :)


	2. 1er Octobre au 4 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice** : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_** JK Rowling**_ – ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating** : M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction** : tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un émorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa** et **Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 2**

**1er Octobre – 4 Octobre**

**3ème jour, Jeudi (suite)**

'Je devrais me rappeler que je vis avec un Serpentard, et un particulièrement antipathique et rancunier en plus,' pensa Harry pendant le déjeuner.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la journée ne s'était pas très bien passée. Ils étaient arrivés avec huit minutes de retard en Métamorphose, et bien que McGonagall n'ait fait que marquer une pause en plein milieu de sa phrase et avait, de toute évidence, attendu qu'ils soient assis pour continuer, Malfoy était depuis de mauvaise humeur. En totale opposition avec son sombre laconisme des deux derniers jours, il avait soutenu une ferme litanie d'insultes pendant la partie pratique du cours.

Le fait qu'ils étaient dans la classe de Malfoy n'avait pas amélioré la situation. Ainsi, toutes les remarques sarcastiques que Malfoy lui faisaient étaient suivies d'un chœur de rire Serpentard. Harry s'était presque réellement mordu la langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose, sachant que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait sujet aux moqueries de Malfoy et de ses amis.

"Super, Potter. N'importe quelle seconde année serait fière de ce travail. Dommage que tu sois en septième année."

"Cette lueur de compréhension se sentait-elle trop seule dans ton cerveau sans aucune autre pensée pour lui tenir compagnie ? C'est pourquoi elle a décidé de t'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?" Pansy Parkinson avait particulièrement apprécié celle-ci.

"Merlin, Potter, on est censé transformer une plume en fleur, pas en une vulgaire herbe."

"Tu fais juste semblant d'être stupide à ce point, pas vrai ? Pour qu'on se sente supérieur ?" Cette dernière avait au moins valu le retrait de cinq points par McGonagall pour l'insolence de Malfoy, mais cela n'avait pas consolé l'ego de Harry.

Puis, ils avaient eu cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry avait pu s'asseoir avec ses amis pendant la première partie du cours, mais la seconde partie de l'heure demandait de la place car ils s'entraînaient à lancer des sorts contre le Spectre de la Mort. Goyle, Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson avaient fini par travailler près d'eux, se joignant ainsi à Malfoy pour se moquer d'Hermione et d'Harry qui essayaient de maîtriser le Spectre de la Mort de ce dernier. Hermione avait incité Harry à ne pas écouter 'ce gros imbécile' qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider.

"Franchement Potter, j'aurais aussi bien pu me marier avec un Cracmol," avait marmonné Malfoy, et ses amis Serpentards avaient, bien évidemment, éclaté de rire.

"On n'est pas _marié_," avait hargneusement répliqué Harry, et Malfoy l'avait regardé, perplexe.

"Quoi ?"

"On est peut-être enchaîné, mais on n'est pas marié," avait fermement déclaré Harry.

"C'est la même chose."

"Pas du tout. N'appelle pas ça comme ça," avait froidement dit Hermione.

Malfoy avait échangé un regard perplexe avec ses amis. "Pourquoi ?"

"Un mariage n'est pas censé être une stupide malédiction qui te lie à un détestable crapaud que tu voudrais juste tuer dans son sommeil. C'est censé être fait d'amour et d'engagement – c'est censé être une _bonne_ chose."

Malfoy avait eu un sourire de dédain. "Ooh. Comme c'est chou. Le mariage est plein de poésie, de cœurs et de sucreries, n'est-ce pas ?" Parkinson avait ricané. "C'est tout à fait Moldu. Très bien, alors faisons-le à ta manière : franchement Potter, _mon amour_, j'aurais aussi bien pu me marier avec un Cracmol."

Harry avait alors furieusement rougi, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part des Serpentards et offrant ainsi à Malfoy l'occasion parfaite de se moquer encore plus de lui devant toute la classe.

"Ne pense pas trop, _chéri_. Ce n'est pas ton point fort."

"Lumière de ma vie, cette incapacité totale que tu possèdes à comprendre les instructions les plus simples t'est-elle venue naturellement, ou as-tu travaillé dur pour la perfectionner ?"

'Enfin, au moins, ils avaient passé la grande majorité de l'après-midi avec ses amis,' pensa Harry en essayant de se réconforter. Bien que cela ne signifiât pas grand-chose. Comme ils l'avaient compris durant les classes, les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et de Métamorphose nécessitaient beaucoup de mouvements. Ils avaient tous les deux été touchés accidentellement par les autres élèves pendant la partie travaux pratiques de ces deux cours, et avaient fini par se tenir très près l'un de l'autre pour éviter la douleur de contacts indésirables.

"Dépêche-toi," dit sèchement Draco à Harry quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha rapidement de la table la plus proche et prit des sandwiches, exactement comme il l'avait fait la veille.

"Allez Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas encore manger dans la cour."

"Mais non, on va à l'infirmerie, tu te rappelles ? Pomfresh est censée nous examiner tous les jours."

"C'est vrai." Harry prit la nourriture d'un air abattu, et suivit Malfoy hors de la Grande Salle. L'infirmerie. Où Pomfresh agiterait sa baguette pour "contrôler" leurs "progrès" et poserait probablement des tas de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre... Et lui rappellerait que ce guêpier impliquait bien plus que devoir simplement s'habituer à une nouvelle classe et à un nouvel endroit où vivre. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le lui rappelle.

**ooooooo**

"Bien," commença Pomfresh, "Chaque jour, je vous poserai beaucoup de questions, et je veux que vous y répondiez honnêtement. Nous le ferons de la manière la plus privée possible, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter sur le fait que d'autres entendent ce que vous direz et s'en servent contre vous. J'ai également discuté avec une Guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste spécialiste des sorts d'enchaînements qui tournent mal. Pas que ce soit très commun, mais il arrive de temps en temps qu'un couple qui avait accepté un enchaînement pour des raisons politiques," elle prit soin de ne pas regarder Malfoy quand elle dit cela, "trouve qu'ils soient vraiment incompatibles. Elle viendra aider tous les deux ou trois jours." Pomfresh défroissa sa robe, semblant un peu moins autoritaire pour une fois. "Je suis un peu perdue, voyez-vous. Ce n'est pas seulement cette histoire d'enchaînement involontaire, c'est aussi le fait que ceci n'est pas très courant pour deux personnes du même sexe et il y a, bien évidemment, le problème de votre âge. Sans mentionner la très forte hostilité qu'il y a entre vous."

"Comme c'est agréable d'être unique," marmonna Malfoy.

"Oui, eh bien, les journaux, eux, s'en amusent beaucoup," dit Pomfresh.

"Les journaux ?" demandèrent Malfoy et Harry d'une même voix.

"Vous n'avez pas pris de petit-déjeuner ?" Ils secouèrent la tête. "On ne parle que de vous dans la Gazette du Sorcier."

"Oh, mon Dieu." Malfoy se couvrit les yeux.

"Bienvenue à la une," dit amèrement Harry. "N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ?"

Pomfresh s'éclaircit la gorge et parla avant que Malfoy ne réplique avec un commentaire tranchant. "Aujourd'hui, pendant que je parlerai à l'un d'entre vous, l'autre discutera avec Madame Pantere," elle indiqua une sorcière âgée habillée avec élégance, portant l'insigne du Ministère. "Elle est ici pour essayer de découvrir qui vous a lancé la malédiction ..." Pomfresh leva la main quand elle vit leurs expressions s'illuminer, "... bien que personne ne s'attend à trouver des réponses ici. Vous devez bien vous mettre dans le crâne que cette situation sera très probablement définitive. Madame Pantere fera de son mieux pour trouver qui a lancé la malédiction, mais ses chances de réussites sont très faibles." Ils acquiescèrent solennellement. "Très bien, alors on va commencer. Malfoy, allez avec Madame Pantere, elle va vous examiner et vous poser quelques questions. Potter, venez avec moi."

Elle emmena Harry derrière un petit paravent, près de l'endroit où devait se trouver Madame Pantere et Malfoy, mais apparemment insonorisé car il n'entendit soudainement plus leurs voix. "Comment allez-vous, Potter ?"

"Bien."

"Comment se passe votre enchaînement ? Avez-vous ressenti le besoin d'être proche de Mr. Malfoy, ou de le toucher ?"

"D'être proche, oui. Mais pas de…hum… pas de le toucher."

"Etes-vous sensible à son état émotionnel ?"

"Vous voulez dire, est-ce que je ressens ce qu'il ressent ?" Elle acquiesça. "Oui, en quelque sorte."

"Pourriez-vous me dire ce que cela signifie pour vous ?"

"Non."

"Faites-le tout de même."

"Je…je peux dire, en quelque sorte, ce qu'il ressent. Si ce sont des sentiments forts, je peux en quelque sorte…c'est comme si je les ressentais aussi, mais ce ne sont pas…pas les miens," il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

"Ça me semble bien. Est-ce que vous vous sentez attiré par lui ?"

Harry grimaça de dégoût. "Non."

"Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Normalement cela prend au moins une ou deux semaines. Mais étant donné que vous êtes deux adolescents, cela pourrait être plus rapide." Elle écrivit quelque chose. "Avez-vous déjà eu des expériences sexuelles avec d'autres garçons ?"

"Non."

"Avec des filles ?"

"Euh…pas vraiment, non."

Pomfresh le regarda avec surprise. "Rien ?"

"Euh, j'ai embrassé une fille il y a quelques années…" marmonna-t-il, rougissant. "Mais, hum, autre chose, euh, non."

"Oh." Pomfresh sembla un peu déstabilisée. "Malfoy le sait ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Que vous n'avez aucune expérience sexuelle ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?"

"Vous devez lui en parler, vous vous en rendez compte ?"

"Je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie."

"Ne serait-il pas préférable que vous lui en parliez maintenant, avant que cela ne devienne un problème, ou plus tard, au milieu de…eh bien, situations où il serait embarrassant d'évoquer ce sujet ?"

"Franchement, je préfèrerais ne pas en parler du tout. Avec personne. Et surtout pas avec lui."

"J'imagine, oui," dit sympathiquement Pomfresh. "Malheureusement, ce n'est vraiment pas une alternative."

"Pourquoi ?" protesta Harry.

"Potter, soyez sérieux. Ça va se remarquer que vous n'avez aucune expérience, et ça causera beaucoup d'embarras."

Harry se massa le front, souhaitant réellement avoir un Retourneur de Temps pour revenir à un moment où rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

"Vous allez devoir lui en parler." Harry fronça les sourcils et Pomfresh se pencha vers lui. "Je ne veux pas vous forcer. C'est votre mariage, vous devez ..."

"Je veux que les gens arrête d'appeler ça comme ça !" explosa Harry, exaspéré. Pomfresh lui lança le même regard perplexe que Malfoy lui avait lancé. "Ce n'est pas un mariage, c'est une erreur !"

"C'est les deux, Potter," dit-elle lentement, ne le comprenant pas.

Harry pinça les lèvres et laissa tomber. Son opposition à ce mot ne semblait être comprise que par les personnes nées Moldues.

"Allez-vous lui en parler ? Je ne veux pas vous forcer, mais c'est une très bonne idée."

Harry soupira. "Oui, je suppose." 'Ça va être très embarrassant,' pensa Harry avec fatigue. Tout cela était tellement embarrassant, et de penser qu'il allait devoir en parler avec Malfoy…il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

"Vous n'avez pas le temps maintenant, mais ce soir après vos cours je veux que vous reveniez ici. Ce sera peut-être plus facile d'en parler ici, dans un endroit plus…neutre."

"Mais vous avez dit que cela prendrait un moment avant que quelque chose…"

"Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Ces choses ne suivent pas un calendrier stricte, vous savez."

"D'accord."

"Courage, Potter. Nous vous aiderons à traverser cette épreuve. La Guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste a des tas de propositions pour s'occuper des problèmes que vous auriez du mal à régler. En fait," elle sortit un parchemin et commença à le dérouler, "elle m'a envoyé une liste. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tout lire maintenant, bien sûr, mais nous pouvons commencer. D'accord ?"

Harry regarda le long, très long parchemin, et, morose, mordit dans son sandwich.

Oh, génial. Un vrai plaisir.

**ooooooo**

Malfoy sortit du paravent de Pomfresh avec une expression morose et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'Arithmancie, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

"Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'utiliser la cheminée de notre dortoir ?" demanda soudainement Malfoy.

"Pour parler à nos parents ?"

"Ouais."

"Ouais. C'est une des idées de la Guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste."

"Quelle perte de temps," Malfoy secoua la tête. "Comment est-ce que parler à quelqu'un tous les jours est censé aider ? Et quand suis-je censé étudier avec tout ce bruit ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Les Moldus croient beaucoup en ce genre de chose."

"Tu veux dire, simplement parler de leurs problèmes ?" Harry acquiesça, et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Typique."

"Tu sais, s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on utilise des sorts réconfortants ou des choses comme ça, c'est parce que…"

"Je sais, je sais, c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment cette foutue malédiction réagira avec les autres sorts et ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque d'essayer. J'ai toujours préférer régler mes problèmes en utilisant un sort réconfortant plutôt que d'en parler avec quelqu'un."

"Tu ne veux pas parler à tes parents ?"

"Pas tous les jours, non."

"Ton père semblait inquiet pour toi, l'autre jour."

Malfoy fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Ouais."

"Pourquoi ta mère n'est pas venue ?" demanda curieusement Harry.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Harry haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Arrivés à la porte, il demanda, "Est-ce que Madame Pomfresh t'as dit qu'on devait retourner à l'infirmerie après les cours aujourd'hui ?"

"Ouais. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi."

"Oh."

"Est-ce que tu le sais ?" demanda Malfoy quand ils entrèrent dans la salle.

"Heu, ouais."

"Et ?"

"Rien."

"Rien ? Alors pourquoi irait-on ?" Ils s'assirent à leurs places, Hermione à côté de Harry d'un côté, et Blaise Zabini et Milicent Bulstrode de l'autre côté, à côté de Malfoy.

"Sans raison." Harry sortit ses livres et ses notes. Le professeur d'Arithmancie entra et salua ses élèves.

"Bien, j'ai corrigé vos devoirs... oh," dit le professeur, feuilletant la pile de copies qu'il tenait et fronçant les sourcils. "Ce sont les devoirs des cinquièmes années. Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît," dit-il précipitamment, et il sortit.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit y retourner ?" demanda Malfoy, remplissant son pot d'encre.

"Pour rien."

"Allez," dit Malfoy, irrité. "Ce n'est évidemment pas rien. C'est un secret ?"

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?"

"C'est juste que je ne…"

"C'est quelque chose que tu sais et moi non ?"

"Parle moins fort," avertit Harry quand il vit que les élèves autour d'eux faisaient semblant de ne pas les écouter.

"Oh, alors c'est quelque chose que tu veux cacher ?" Malfoy fit un sourire satisfait à Zabini et Bulstrode, qui n'essayèrent même pas de dissimuler leurs sourires et qui s'installèrent pour les observer.

"Laisse tomber." dit Harry.

"Mon Dieu, Potter, je suis tout tremblant d'anticipation," Malfoy posa dramatiquement une main sur sa poitrine et Bulstrode ricana.

"Tais-toi." marmonna Harry en serrant les dents.

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'elle nous a demandé aujourd'hui ?" Harry ferma la bouche et Malfoy bondit. "Oui !"

"Non, ça n'a aucun rapport."

"Dis ça à ton visage, _mon ange_," gloussa Malfoy. "Tu rougis. Et je peux sentir à quel point tu es embarrassé. Tu es clairement en train de te tortiller. C'est vraiment très amusant."

"Merveilleux."

"Malfoy, grandis un peu," dit impatiemment Hermione.

Malfoy ne lui prêta absolument aucune attention. "Alors, de quoi Pomfresh a-t-elle parlé aujourd'hui ? Il y avait l'état de l'enchaînement, si je pouvais ressentir tes émotions… j'ai dû répondre oui, bien sûr… est-ce que je me sentais attiré par toi…" Harry essaya de rester impassible mais le ton joyeux de Malfoy le fit lamentablement échoué. "Mhmm, serait-ce cela ?" Malfoy pencha la tête sur le côté. "Alors tu ressens déjà quelque chose ?" Courte pause. "Non, ce n'est pas ça…"

Harry pinça les lèvres, étouffant son envie de frapper Malfoy à la tête ou de lui lancer la malédiction de décomposition de la peau.

"Mon Dieu, Potter, tu te mets facilement en colère, non ?" La voix de Malfoy était malicieuse et très contente. "Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ça, tu sais. Ce n'est pas bon pour les nerfs."

"Ne l'écoute pas, Harry," dit raisonnablement Hermione, étendant son bras pour tapoter de manière réconfortante celui de Harry. Elle retira son bras juste à temps pour ne pas sentir Harry tressaillir d'inquiétude.

"C'est à propos des questions qu'elle a posées, sur nos précédentes histoires sexuelles ?" demanda Malfoy en baissant la voix pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre, et Harry essaya de garder un visage inexpressif mais il était déjà trop tard. "C'est ça, pas vrai ? En fait tu as déjà roulé des pelles à beaucoup de gars, malgré ton 'Je ne suis pas gay' qui affirmait le contraire ?" Malfoy lui sourit malicieusement. Harry ouvrit ses notes et fit semblant d'étudier un graphique d'Arithmancie.

Malfoy l'observa un moment. "Non, ce n'est pas ça," décida-t-il. "Alors…" il lorgna étroitement Harry, puis il dit lentement, "Ou est-ce que c'est le contraire ?" Le pouls de Harry s'accéléra et la bouche de Malfoy s'ouvrit de choc. "Potter. Tu n'es pas _vierge_, quand même ?" demanda-t-il, scandalisé.

"Chut !" siffla Harry, mais c'était trop tard. Tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux les avaient entendu. Certains élèves s'étaient retournés pour les regarder, et Malfoy avait une expression proche de l'horreur. Harry se couvrit les yeux, complètement humilié.

"Tu es…Mordred." Malfoy posa sa tête sur la table. "Je vais retrouver qui a lancé cette malédiction," gémit-il, "Je vais le retrouver et le tuer, et ensuite je le ressusciterais comme ça je pourrais de nouveau le tuer."

Harry croisa les bras et serra la mâchoire, ne pouvant dire quoique ce soit. 'Si tu lui jettes un sort, tu en subira les conséquences' se rappela-t-il. 'Un peu de malaise ou de douleur est bien. Mais quoi que tu veuilles lui faire, ça te tuera probablement à cause de ce stupide enchaînement.'

"Comment peux-tu…" Malfoy releva la tête, "Tu as bientôt dix-huit ans, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? Un carton d'invitation ?"

"Apparemment, je t'ai attendu _toi_," déclara hargneusement Harry. Bulstrode et Zabini étouffèrent un rire quand Malfoy se tourna vers eux pour les fusiller du regard, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

"Oh, c'est hilarant. Vraiment, c'est très amusant. Dommage que ton magnifique humour ne t'ait pas aidé avec les filles. Alors c'était de ça dont on devait parler après les cours ? Ton manque absolument lamentable d'expérience ?" Harry recula sa chaise et sortit en trombe de la salle. Malfoy grogna d'agacement mais le suivit, ne pouvant rester dans la salle sans lui, alors que le reste de la classe explosait en commentaires.

"Putain, mais c'est pas croyable ça !" dit Malfoy dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ avec toi, Potter ?"

"Rien !" dit-il furieusement. "Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps pour…"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ce n'est pas ça, comment peux-tu ne jamais avoir couché avec quelqu'un ?"

"Ce qui veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait."

"Evidemment !"

"Avec d'autres gars ?"

"Eh bien, non, mais…"

"Alors tu n'as nullement le droit de dédaigner mon inexpérience…"

Hermione fit irruption dans le couloir, attaquant Malfoy avec passion. "Tu n'es qu'une sale pourriture !"

"Etrange, j'ai réussi à avoir une vie sociale. Granger, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Fous le camp !"

"Ce sont maintenant les affaires de tout le monde puisque tu as lâché ça en plein milieu du cours. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu ne connais vraiment pas ce qu'on appelle la décence ?"

"La ferme," Malfoy la repoussa, se retournant vers Harry. "C'est la chose la plus…reviens ici !" cria-t-il quand Harry tourna les talons et partit. "Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Loin de toi !"

"Tu ne peux pas, imbécile, et puis de toute façon on a cours d'Arithmancie."

"Ça m'est égal ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas !"

"Espèce d'idiot !" Malfoy attrapa l'épaule de Harry, le retourna, mais il poussa un cri de douleur quand Hermione le tira en arrière.

"NON ! Hermione, arrête !" s'exclama Harry, alors qu'un choc les traversa tous les deux.

Malfoy se massa le bras, haletant légèrement de douleur, et fusilla Hermione du regard puis il se tourna vers Harry. "On retourne là-bas. Je ne veux pas manquer de cours. Si tu dois être un pathétique petit puceau, ne sois pas au moins un pathétique petit puceau qui fait baisser _mes_ notes d'Arithmancie."

Harry serra la mâchoire.

"Y a-t-il un problème ?" demanda leur professeur d'Arithmancie, apparaissant avec une pile de parchemins.

"Non monsieur," répondirent-ils automatiquement.

"Alors ayez la gentillesse de retourner dans la salle de classe," indiqua-t-il.

"Je…je ne me sens pas très bien…" commença Harry mais Hermione l'interrompit.

"Nous serons là dans une minute, professeur."

"Hermione…"

Le professeur haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa salle. Malfoy le suivit.

"Harry. Il a raison," dit Hermione, sa bouche se tordant de dégoût quand elle prononça ces mots. "Tu devras de toute façon les affronter à un moment ou à un autre."

**ooooooo**

'Eh bien, c'était vraiment très amusant,' pensa péniblement Harry quand ils revinrent à leur dortoir après avoir été à l'infirmerie à la fin de la journée. L'Arithmancie avait été une véritable torture. Il avait été confronté aux sourires en coin et aux murmures des Serpentards. Il se sentait complètement exposé et humilié, bien que le fait qu'ils aient eu Astronomie et Botanique comme cours suivants avec uniquement les Gryffondors l'ait quelque peu aidé. Malfoy, qui continuait son torrent de répliques cinglantes et d'insultes assez bas pour que seul Harry l'entende, n'avait au moins pas eu un public de Serpentards appréciatif qui l'encourageait et se joignait à lui pour se moquer de Harry.

L'infirmerie avait été une autre forme de torture, mais il avait été content que Pomfresh soit là pour maintenir la conversation en termes cliniques et empêcher Malfoy de déraper. Elle leur avait fait partager leurs expériences, elle leur avait conseillé certaines choses à faire et certaines choses à ne pas faire et leur avait donné un livre à lire. Ensuite elle leur avait rappelé ce qu'ils devaient s'attendre à ressentir dans les prochaines semaines, et comment se faire à tout ça. Elle avait aussi sévèrement signalé à Malfoy qu'il allait probablement en subir les conséquences s'il mettait Harry tellement mal à l'aise avec ce sujet au point qu'il soit incapable de se détendre et ainsi permettre aux choses de se passer facilement. Malfoy avait levé les yeux au ciel et fait encore plus de remarques cinglantes mais s'était ensuite calmé et s'était terré dans un silence renfrogné.

"Mot de passe ?" demanda Sir Xander, venant de se réveiller d'une sieste et se grattant le dos avec son pieu.

"Enfers," marmonna Malfoy, passant devant Harry en le poussant. Harry le repoussa impatiemment et balança son sac de cours sur un des fauteuils. Il enleva sa robe et la jeta sur le fauteuil à côté de celui où était son sac.

"As-tu déjà rangé proprement tes affaires, Potter ?" demanda Malfoy, irrité.

"Je suis surpris que tu le fasses. Tu n'as pas des elfes de maison et des laquais pour les travaux domestiques ?"

"Pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, idiot." Malfoy rangea proprement ses affaires et s'approcha de la cheminée. "Je l'utilise le premier, autant s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible," il se plaça face à la cheminée.

"D'accord, je vais faire mes devoirs."

"Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas pleurnicher ? 'Il est presque l'heure de dîner, peut-on s'il te plaiiiiiit manger avec mes amis ?' "

"Après ce qu'il s'est passé en Arithmancie aujourd'hui je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle, merci," rétorqua sèchement Harry, fouillant dans son sac. Malfoy eut un sourire en coin puis se tourna vers la cheminée, où le visage de sa mère était apparu.

Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils de leur salon et extirpa son livre d'Arithmancie. Ce n'était pas tellement agréable de devoir rattraper sept années de cours d'Arithmancie. Bien que techniquement c'était concentré sur des domaines complètement différents de la troisième à la sixième année, et que n'importe qui pourrait commencer l'Arithmancie sans avoir les cours des années précédentes, il se sentait complètement perdu. Il allait devoir compter sur Hermione s'il voulait réussir dans ce cours.

Il se plongea dans les équations complexes du texte et des notes d'Hermione, relevant de temps à autre la tête pour voir si Malfoy avait fini de parler à ses parents. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation plutôt plaisante, bien que le visage de Lucius Malfoy, quand Harry le vit, avait de nouveau cette expression d'agacement qu'il portait généralement en présence de son fils. Et l'habituel respect de Malfoy, maintenant que le choc de la malédiction était passé, était de retour quand il parlait à son père.

Sa mère avait cependant été une autre histoire. D'après son expression, elle semblait réellement inquiète pour son fils, au point qu'elle réussit à énerver Draco.

"Tes cours se passent bien ?" demandait-elle.

"Oui. La Botanique n'est pas un problème, la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai prise cette année est que c'est tellement simple que je pourrais l'apprendre tout seul. Le seul problème est le cours de Runes, ce n'est pas facile sachant que je dois manquer la moitié des cours."

"Je comprends. Nous pourrions engager un professeur particulier de Runes ?"

"Ça serait bien, oui."

"Comment…comment te sens-tu, Draco ?" demanda la mère de Malfoy, semblant très incertaine.

"Bien," marmonna Malfoy, semblant tout aussi incertain. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança un sort de silence, donnant une certaine intimité à Malfoy dans l'espoir qu'il en ferait de même le moment venu. Non pas qu'il ait confiance en Malfoy pour ne pas écouter la conversation qu'il aurait avec Lupin, mais peut-être que Malfoy déciderait qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'un loup-garou avait à dire à Harry. Il se replongea dans son Arithmancie.

Un violent coup sur son épaule le fit sortir en sursautant de son équation. Malfoy se tenait devant son fauteuil, disant quelque chose. Harry annula le sort de silence.

"Désolé, quoi ?"

"Je disais que j'avais fini," répéta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. "N'hésite pas à appeler ton loup-garou pseudo parental," lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "A moins qu'il ne soit occupé à molester des personnes. La pleine lune est proche, non ?"

Harry l'ignora et se plaça devant la cheminée.

"Professeur," dit-il, soulagé lorsque Lupin apparut dans la cheminée. Mon Dieu, il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un avant que Lupin ne soit là.

"Harry. Comment vas-tu ?"

**ooooooo**

**4ème jour, Vendredi**

Draco se réveilla, la tête bourdonnante, avec le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose…bon sang. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose manquait…merde. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il s'allongea, réveillé, fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui et essayant d'identifier ce sentiment. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ? Il regarda le réveil : 2:07. Il ne devrait pas être réveillé, mais il l'était, et il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Il s'assit et regarda Potter qui se tournait impatiemment dans le lit d'à côté, avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage endormi, et il sentit un besoin grandissant de se rapprocher de lui.

'Oh, génial'. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Et voilà. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce qu'il ressentait, mais la distance d'un mètre cinquante qu'il y avait entre leurs lits lui paraissait soudainement considérable.

'Magnifique'. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Pousser son lit près de celui de Potter, ainsi, demain, celui-ci pourrait voir qu'il avait été le premier à craquer durant la nuit ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, observant les mouvements impatients de Potter, puis décida d'agir. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, serrant les dents à la sensation de malaise qui s'intensifiait quand il s'éloigna encore plus de Potter et espérant que cette même sensation de malaise réveillerait Potter. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Potter était assis dans son lit, plissant les yeux en regardant autour de lui dans la chambre et se passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

"Malfoy ?"

"Ouais."

"Où étais-tu ?"

"Dans la salle de bain."

"Oh." Potter se rallongea.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant quelques minutes.

"Malfoy ?" appela finalement Potter.

"Ouais ?"

"T'arrives à dormir ?"

'Ouais, bien sûr,' était la réponse qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, mais il se ravisa à temps. Potter ne lui aurait pas demandé cela s'il se sentait bien. Si Draco disait qu'il se sentait bien, Potter déciderait peut-être de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et de ne pas admettre qu'il était également réveillé à cause de cette sensation de malaise et ils resteraient tous deux dans cet état vraiment énervant jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne craque. Il réfléchit un moment. "Tu y arrives, toi ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de garder une voix désinvolte.

Il y eut un long silence. "Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

Autre long silence. "Trop inconfortable. Toi ?"

Draco hésita, puis soupira et capitula. "Ouais, moi aussi." Il s'assit. "Pomfresh a dit que ça finirait par arriver."

"Ouais. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si vite." Potter sortit discrètement de son lit. "Je vais les coller, d'accord ?" Il commença à déplacer son lit sans même laisser à Draco le temps de répondre.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda Potter pendant qu'il remontait dans son lit.

"Mon Dieu, ouais," lâcha Draco avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, étonné de l'intense soulagement qui l'avait submergé une fois que les deux lits avaient été rapprochés. Potter s'allongea à seulement une trentaine de centimètres de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Potter rit, mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur.

"On aurait dit que des fourmis rampaient sur moi," déclara Potter avec un frisson.

"Et moi on aurait dit que j'avais plongé la tête dans une ruche d'abeilles," dit Draco. "Celui qui a inventé cette malédiction était un sadique."

"Ouais. Oh, c'est beaucoup mieux." Potter ferma les yeux de contentement. Draco approuva silencieusement et donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller pour plus de confort et se rendormit rapidement.

**ooooooo**

"Malfoy !" Draco ouvrit les yeux. Potter était assis sur son lit, penché au-dessus de celui de Draco et secouait fermement ce dernier pour le réveiller. Draco cligna des yeux, momentanément désorienté du fait que Potter soit si près. Il se rappela alors la nuit dernière et détourna les yeux, un léger rougissement montant dans son cou.

"On s'est encore réveillé trop tard, on doit se lever _maintenant_," pressa Potter, descendant du lit. Bien, le premier cours était Potions. Draco jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 8:00.

Il se leva et se saisit précipitamment de ses vêtements, content d'avoir prit sa douche pendant la nuit.

"Tu as vu ma cravate ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se changeaient tous les deux rapidement et essayaient de trouver leurs livres. Potter la lui lança et il s'en saisit au vol, poussant Potter qui sortait de la salle de bain, pour se brosser les dents et se peigner. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Celui-ci ne lui montra aucune imperfection rien d'anormal là-dedans, mais il aurait dû utiliser une potion de rasage ; ses mâchoires commençaient à devenir rêches. 'Non, pas le temps.'

"Malfoy ? Je peux t'emprunter de l'encre ?" Potter entra dans la salle de bain, passant avec précipitation un peigne dans ses cheveux.

"Ouais ... _si_ on s'assoit avec mes amis pour les Potions et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Et pour les Potions et la Botanique ?"

Draco réfléchit un instant. "D'accord. Prêt ?"

"Ouais... " Potter rangea le peigne et passa impatiemment devant Draco pour sortir de la salle de bain. Draco finit d'attacher sa cravate et le suivit, et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en Potions.

"On doit absolument utiliser un sort de réveil," marmonna Draco, son estomac grondant. "Je déteste rater le petit-déjeuner." Potter acquiesça et ils entrèrent discrètement dans la salle juste avant Snape, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Draco. Millicent Bulstrode fit un sourire en coin à Potter quand elle salua joyeusement Draco, et Draco sourit quand il se rappela la scène d'hier en Arithmancie, et la superbe humiliation de Potter. Il sortit ses livres, se sentant un peu plus enjoué lorsque Snape commença le cours.

"Est-ce qu'on a fini la potion contre la grippe ?" lui demanda Potter dans un murmure après lui avoir donné un coup de coude, fixant ses notes pendant que Snape écrivait au tableau.

Draco se pencha pour regarder les notes de Potter. "Vraiment, Potter, c'est horrible," commenta-t-il. "Comment peux-tu apprendre quelque chose en écrivant des gribouillis comme ça ? Ouais, on a fini la potion contre la grippe. On commence celle contre la pneumonie aujourd'hui." Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et haussa légèrement la voix. "Pourtant c'est amusant, je pensais qu'étant un puceau, tu aurais plus de temps pour prendre des notes décentes."

Une vague de rire se propagea parmi les élèves se trouvant près d'eux et Snape se retourna au moment où Potter donnait un coup de coude à Draco avec colère et grommelait "La ferme !"

"Mr. Potter, nous feriez-vous le plaisir de partager ce qui est si amusant avec la classe ?"

"Non, monsieur," marmonna Potter.

"Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter," Snape se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau.

Draco sourit et pencha la tête sur ses notes.

**ooooooo**

"C'est ici que tu vis maintenant, Draco ? C'est charmant," dit Pansy Parkinson, tandis que elle, Blaise Zabini, Granger et Weasley les accompagnaient, lui et Potter, dans leur dortoir à la fin de la journée.

"Bien qu'un peu vide, non ?" demanda Blaise. Draco haussa les épaules.

"Dommage aussi pour la compagnie," dit doucement Pansy. Potter et ses amis, qui étaient en train de s'asseoir, l'ignorèrent.

Draco sourit, subitement heureux d'avoir des amis Serpentards avec lui. Ils avaient tous été à la bibliothèque, mais avait finalement été chassé par Pince pour avoir fait trop de bruit. Draco avait ramassé ses livres, réfléchissant solennellement au fait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que sa salle commune lui manquerait. Il pouvait y étudier seul ou avec ses amis, faire une pause et se reposer, parler s'il le voulait. Comme lui et Potter avaient l'interdiction d'aller dans leurs anciennes salles communes, il se résigna à retourner dans leur dortoir avec Potter pour seule compagnie, encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que Granger suggère de faire leurs devoirs là-bas.

"Votre dortoir est assez grand pour tous nous accueillir, Harry," avait-elle dit, et Pansy et Blaise avaient haussé leurs sourcils à la pensée que Granger était déjà allée dans le dortoir privé de Draco, même si Potter avait grommelé que ce n'était pas si grand que ça. Draco, sûr que Pansy et Blaise ne voudrait pas être en compagnie de Granger et Weasley, avait été sur le point de dire qu'il ne voulait pas de visiteurs lorsque Pansy avait parlé.

"Ils y sont déjà allés ? Et moi qui pensais que tu n'accepterais aucune visite," avait-elle dit avec un sourire. "Ou est-ce réservé aux Gryffondors ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non…" avait commencé Draco, et Pansy avait acquiescé, coupant ce qu'était sur le point de dire Blaise.

"Bien, alors allons-y," avait-elle dit joyeusement.

"Oh, bon sang, ce n'est pas amusant, c'est Vendredi soir et on est là, à étudier," grommela Pansy maintenant qu'elle était assise dans le canapé, "Foutus ASPICs. Je suis déjà à bout de nerfs. Draco, tu as copié mes notes de Runes d'hier ?"

"Ouais, ici…" il lui donna les notes en s'installant et bien que cela ne fasses que quatre jours à peine depuis leur enchaînement, il y avait déjà une habitude établie pour le placement des personnes : Draco et Potter au milieu, généralement dos à dos ou, du moins, aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, les amis de Potter de son côté et les amis de Draco de l'autre côté. Le seul problème était qu'en ce moment, ils se retrouvèrent avec Draco et Pansy partageant le même canapé, un peu trop proches pour que cela soit confortable, et Potter dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, un peu trop loin pour que cela soit confortable.

Bon sang, si seulement ces sentiments étaient inversés. Lui et Pansy étaient temporairement sortis ensemble plusieurs fois et il l'appréciait assez – pas comme quelqu'un de sérieux, étant donné que l'on s'attendait à ce qu'ils se marient tous les deux avec d'autres personnes pour des raisons politiques, mais elle n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie et était plutôt agréable au lit. Si seulement il pouvait interpréter sa proximité du moment comme un signe possible de voir sa soirée prendre une tournure romantique, au lieu de se sentir légèrement nerveux du fait que sa peau pourrait le brûler si jamais elle faisait un mauvais mouvement.

"La traduction a du sens ?" lui demanda Pansy.

"Pas tellement, non."

"Elles sont tellement difficiles, ne rate pas d'autres cours. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tout simplement laissé tomber l'Astronomie ?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil désobligeant à Potter.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Il n'a pas voulu. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, ma mère va probablement me prendre un professeur particulier."

"Quand même. Tu n'aurais pas dû…"

"Ce n'est pas un problème," répéta fermement Draco. Pansy repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et retourna à ses notes.

"Bien. Laisse-moi faire la troisième traduction, si j'arrive à me rappeler la mienne."

Draco se pencha pour voir les notes de Pansy, mais se recula brusquement lorsqu'elle releva subitement son visage et le toucha presque.

"Oh, désolée. Regarde, la troisième ligne est…" et il fut bientôt perdu dans la complexité de l'écriture Runique, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'il vit Granger s'approcher de la porte de leur chambre.

"Où est le livre ?" demanda-t-elle, et Draco se sentit sursauter d'effroi.

"Hermione, laisse, je vais le prendre…" dit précipitamment Potter, mais Granger avait déjà ouvert la porte. "J'ai dit que j'allais le prendre," grommela Potter, rougissant un peu lorsque les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent quand elle vit leurs deux lits côte à côte.

"Mon Dieu, vous avez été rapide, non ?" ronronna Pansy quand elle scruta l'intérieur de leur chambre. "Toute cette plaisanterie à propos de ta virginité est déjà dépassée Potter ?" Potter la fusilla du regard, ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre vertement. Draco lui saisit rapidement le bras.

"Non," intima-t-il, tournant le dos à Pansy. Le visage de Potter se fit perplexe, puis il ferma la bouche et alla dans la chambre chercher le livre que Granger voulait.

Pansy eut un sourire en coin. "Eh bien ? L'enchaînement progresse plus vite que prévu, Draco ?"

"Non," marmonna-t-il. "C'est tout simplement plus facile si on n'est pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. Il ne s'est encore rien passé." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et de toute façon ce ne sont pas vos affaires," déclara-t-il doucement. "Où en étions-nous ?"

"Depuis que tu es devenu un vieil homme marié, tu n'es plus du tout amusant," bouda Pansy, faisant rire Blaise.

"Très amusant. Je croyais qu'on devait travailler sur la troisième traduction ?"

"Très bien, d'accord. Tu vois, je pense que le problème est que tu étais absent pendant le cours de Mardi, quand il a expliqué la phraséologie indicative qu'on devait examiner pour le cours de Runes de Jeudi."

"La quoi ?"

"La phraséologie indicative," répéta-t-elle patiemment, et il se perdit de nouveau dans la complexité des cours de la semaine lorsque Pansy reprit ses explications.

'Blaise est réellement sans espoir', pensa Draco, une demi-heure plus tard lorsque Blaise posa encore une autre question qui montrait qu'il n'avait même pas compris les notions les plus simples. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, s'ennuyant un peu, pendant que Pansy corrigeait encore une erreur d'interprétation sur le devoir de Blaise, puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas si sûr de connaître lui aussi ces notions. L'expression de Pansy à certaines de ses questions lui avait montré de façon plutôt convaincante qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas à son niveau habituel. Il ferait mieux de passer le temps à revoir les expressions pendant que Pansy travaillait avec Blaise, au lieu de fixer le mur avec des yeux vides et d'imaginer que les points sur le papier peint étaient des abeilles. Des bourdonnements d'abeilles. Elles bourdonnaient doucement, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

"Harry ?" La voix de Wealsey le fit sursauter et il leva les yeux pour voir Weasley passer sa main devant le visage de Potter. "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

"Désolé," marmonna Potter, clignant des yeux et secouant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

"Je parlais du devoir d'Arithmancie," dit patiemment Granger. "Pour Mardi prochain. As-tu besoin de mes notes ?"

"Hum, ouais, ouais – c'est pour quand déjà ?"

"Mardi," dit lentement Granger. Potter acquiesça puis se tourna pour regarder Draco.

Draco poussa un soupir. 'Encore', pensa-t-il quand ils se regardèrent, agacés. Il entendait des abeilles, Potter était bizarre, il y avait environ un mètre quatre-vingt entre son canapé et le fauteuil de Potter, et manifestement les trois étaient liés. Et à part demander à tout le monde de changer de places, il n'y avait pas de manière plus subtile de réduire la gêne.

'Ce n'est pas si méchant', essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Mais Pansy toucha subitement son épaule et il ne réussit pas à étouffer un glapissement de douleur.

"Oh, mince, je suis désolée," dit-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Granger. "Ça ne va pas, Draco, j'ai trop l'habitude de te toucher quand j'en ai envie. Blaise, décale-toi, Potter, prends ma place. En fait, non, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne se déplacerait pas d'un siège et Blaise, peux-tu mettre ce fauteuil de ce côté ? Bien, alors…" et Draco et Potter observèrent, perplexes, le changement de place se faire avec naturel et sans commentaires. Granger lança un regard reconnaissant à Pansy et les deux groupes reprirent leurs conversations comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Bien, alors Blaise," dit Pansy, "Allons, tu n'es pas totalement stupide, les sorciers Gothiques n'avaient pas de mot pour désigner un train vu que les trains _n'existaient pas_, franchement, un peu d'Histoire de temps en temps dans cette école ne serait pas de trop."

**ooooooo**

**6ème jour, Dimanche**

"Ça va aller, je suppose. Je vais m'habituer à lui," dit discrètement Harry à Lupin via la cheminée, dimanche soir. Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'être discret ; Malfoy s'était, comme d'habitude, lancé un sort de silence – mais cela lui semblait toujours un peu étrange de parler de quelqu'un qui était dans la même pièce que lui. Surtout quand ils étaient assis de manière à pratiquement se toucher.

"Tu sembles seul," observa gentiment Lupin.

"Ouais…ma Maison me manque. Les week-ends sont toujours amusants dans la Tour Gryffondor, je veux dire, on se couche tard et puis on s'assoit et on ne fait rien de particulier, mais, c'est agréable."

"Et qu'as-tu fait à la place ?"

"Je me suis levé tard, mais ensuite il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire si ce n'est étudier. J'ai rejoint quelques amis à la bibliothèque, mais ce…ce n'est pas pareil. Ils vivent tous ensemble et moi je ne pourrais plus vivre avec eux. Seamus et Dean riaient d'une blague qu'ils avaient faite sur un troisième année, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient, et Ron et Neville étaient…" Harry s'arrêta. Il se plaignait. Il devrait probablement s'arrêter. "Désolé."

"Harry, ce n'est pas grave."

Harry acquiesça, le regard fixé au sol. Il leva les yeux lorsque Malfoy lui toucha l'épaule.

"Où est le devoir de Botanique ?" demanda-t-il, et Harry désigna son bureau. Malfoy le prit, émettant un 'tsk' d'agacement face à la quantité de papiers qui jonchait le bureau de Harry.

"Comment va l'enchaînement ?" demanda Lupin. Harry haussa les épaules. "Assez bien ?"

"Ce n'est pas si mal," admit Harry. "Il n'est pas tout le temps insupportable." Il regarda en direction de Malfoy, mais celui-ci étudiait le devoir de Harry avec un léger froncement de sourcils et semblait s'être à nouveau lancé le sort de silence. Harry soupira.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"C'est juste…tu sais que nous allons voir Madame Pomfresh tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui…"

"Elle est accompagnée d'une sorcière du Ministère qui nous examine quelques fois… et, et elle a dit que le sort semblait ne même pas avoir été bien lancé."

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris – j'aurais aimé qu'Hermione soit là, elle aurait été capable de suivre. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'elle pense que ça montre 'le manque d'expérience avec des sorts de ce niveau'. Elle a expliqué pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris ni suivi ce qu'elle disait."

"Malfoy sait-il de quoi parlait-elle ?"

"Apparemment. Il était très en colère et a dit quelque chose comme 'Alors c'est un amateur qui nous a lancé cette malédiction'."

"Lui as-tu demandé de te l'expliquer ?"

"Malfoy ? Aucune chance," dit machinalement Harry, puis il regarda Malfoy, toujours inconscient d'être au centre de la conversation, juste à côté de lui.

"Aucune chance de retrouver celui qui vous a lancé cette malédiction ?"

"Pas vraiment. Elle pense que ça pourrait être un étudiant. Ou un professeur qui l'a lancé à la légère pour qu'on pense qu'il s'agisse d'un étudiant. Ou quelqu'un étranger à Poudlard. Qui sait."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Elle ne sait vraiment pas, mis à part qu'elle ne pense pas que notre enchaînement 'évoluera de la façon habituelle', qu'importe ce que ça signifie. On sentira peut-être certaines choses plus que dans les autres enchaînements, ou moins, ou qui sait, mais ensuite elle a dit que tout était inhabituel parce que le sort était involontaire et que nous étions tous les deux si jeunes…" les mots de Harry se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

"Je suis désolé," dit Lupin après un long silence.

"Ouais, eh bien, moi aussi."

"Qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh sur l'évolution de l'enchaînement jusqu'ici ?"

"Oh, elle pense que tout est merveilleux," dit amèrement Harry.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

" 'Merveilleux' veut dire qu'on doit être près de l'autre pratiquement tout le temps, et, et, on…on a besoin de se toucher… je ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué, mais il a remarqué qu'on se poussait et se frappait plus qu'avant. C'est agréable, pas vrai ? Un enchaînement qui est basé sur le besoin de se bousculer et de se frapper ?"

"Pas les meilleures bases pour un mariage, non," Lupin grimaça dès qu'il eut fini de parler. "Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça."

"Je vais devoir m'y habituer. Hermione est la seule personne qui ne l'appelle pas comme ça, en fait. Même Ron – il a dit quelque chose comme 'maintenant que vous êtes mariés' l'autre jour. C'est tellement étrange. Tout le monde accepte ça comme un mariage. Et ce n'en est pas un."

"Lily avait dit quelque chose comme ça une fois," dit lentement Lupin.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Je crois que c'était parce que Sirius se plaignait du fait que ses parents voulaient qu'il se marie avec une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, et Lily avait dit quelque chose comme 'Ce n'est pas un vrai mariage alors,' et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne voyait pas la différence."

"Hm."

"Y a-t-il vraiment une si grande différence pour les Moldus ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Les Moldus croient-ils vraiment qu'il y a besoin de romantisme et d'amour dans un mariage pour faire un vrai mariage ?"

"Non, pas vraiment, je ne pense pas…" Harry réalisa qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. "En fait, je ne sais pas. J'ai pratiquement arrêté de vivre dans le monde Moldu il y a six ans. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur les mariages Moldus. Mais je n'en sais pas plus sur ceux du monde sorcier."

"Je m'en doute."

Harry fixa ses genoux, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Harry ?"

"Oui ? Pardon."

"Tu me sembles bien malheureux."

"Ouais, je suppose."

"Cela t'aiderait-il que tes amis viennent visiter ton nouveau dortoir ?"

"Ils l'ont fait, l'autre jour, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce ne sont que des visiteurs. Ils retournent finalement dans leurs dortoirs, et moi je suis toujours coincé ici."

Un autre silence se fit, et Harry regarda Malfoy lorsque celui-ci lui toucha l'épaule.

"Potter ? Il est tard."

"Ouais," dit Harry de façon découragée. "J'arrive dans quelques minutes." Malfoy acquiesça, rangeant ses affaires et allant se préparer à se coucher.

"Cette conversation t'a un peu aidé ?" demanda gentiment Lupin.

"Je pense. Je ne sais pas," soupira Harry. "Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher."

Lupin sembla aussi perdu que Harry. "Harry…"

"Merci. Pour…pour m'avoir écouté, tu vois. Je…je te parlerai demain. Bonne nuit."

Harry se prépara à aller se coucher machinalement, s'allongea et fixa le plafond, incapable de dépasser sa tristesse, son sentiment de perte et sa confusion.

Tout avait été si rapidement chamboulé. Il y a moins d'une semaine, il était sûr de savoir, à moins que Voldemort ne gâche subitement sa vie, qu'il faisait parti du dortoir des septièmes années de la Tour Gryffondor et de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il était dans le cours d'Etude des Moldus. Et maintenant, voilà. Il n'avait plus de dortoir, ne faisait plus de Quidditch, avait des cours différents et il était allongé à côté d'un jeune homme qu'il avait détesté pendant environ six ans. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, déjà endormi, le visage détendu et paisible.

Tout avait changé tellement vite, et cela continuait de changer tellement vite. Ils étaient près de l'autre tout le temps. Ils se touchaient tout le temps – se poussant, se bousculant, se donnant des coups de coude…et touchant le bras de l'autre pour attirer son attention, se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de l'autre pour voir ses notes en cours, se frôlant quand ils retournaient dans leur dortoir. L'autre jour, pendant le cours de Potions, il n'avait même pas réalisé que sa jambe touchait légèrement celle de Malfoy sous le bureau, et il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils étaient restés assis comme ça. Il ne l'avait remarqué que lorsque Malfoy s'était tourné vers Pansy pour faire une remarque sarcastique sur la rédaction de Potions de Harry, et la jambe de Harry lui avait soudainement paru plus froide. Il n'avait pas remarqué le contact de leurs jambes ; mais seulement le manque qu'il avait alors ressenti.

Un autre exemple un peu plus remarquable était arrivé ce matin, quand il se réveilla avec les mains de Malfoy sur ses épaules, celui-ci toujours profondément endormi à côté de lui. Ils dormaient toujours dans des lits séparés, mais se rapprochaient et il commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que l'un d'eux pourrait se réveiller un matin en étant tombé dans l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs lits. Pomfresh leur avait fait la remarque qu'ils devraient bientôt s'habituer à dormir dans le même lit.

Et ils devraient s'y habituer, ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon. Il devra s'habituer à tout ça. Ils se tapaient toujours sur les nerfs, mais ils étaient capables d'être polis l'un envers l'autre pendant de plus longs moments, et parfois ce n'était pas étrange, ce n'était que la vie quotidienne. Il était difficile d'entretenir une incessante animosité à chaque fois que votre…colocataire vous demandait si vous aviez vu sa cravate. Tout cela deviendrait une routine.

Mais Harry savait que ce qui allait suivre dans leur "évolution" serait quelque chose dont il aurait plus de mal à s'habituer. C'était surtout ce qu'il appréhendait le plus.

* * *

Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 est fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Un énorme MERCI à **Yepa**, **virginie malfoy**, C**haola**, **Polarisn7**, **Happy-Berry 27**, **onarluca**, **merryme**, **Dramyre**, **Raziel The SoulEater**, **Maudette**, **loryah**, **Akina-bou**, **Orchideouxx** et **Lalouve** pour leurs encouragements.

A dans un mois !


	3. 9 Octobre au 14 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice :** rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling**_ – ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois.

**Note de la traductrice :** Un émorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa **et** Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 3**

**9 Octobre – 14 Octobre**

**11ème jour, Vendredi**

Draco se réveilla et gémit. Merde. Cela avait été intense. Il se tourna dans son lit, vérifiant automatiquement que Potter dormait toujours.

Merci mon Dieu, il dormait. Il avait eu peur d'avoir parlé pendant son sommeil, et étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé dans son rêve, cela aurait été embarrassant pour ne pas dire autre chose.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se réveillait si frustré. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il se réveillait dans des draps poisseux. Merci mon Dieu pour le sort de nettoyage de Marcus Flint, ou sinon il aurait dû expliquer à Potter pourquoi il devait changer sa literie tous les jours. Il essaya d'ignorer l'inconfort de sa situation et de se rendormir pendant très précisément dix secondes, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"Malfoy ?" La voix endormie de Potter l'interrompit. "Ça va ?"

"Hum, ou-ouais," bégaya-t-il, maudissant Potter d'avoir remarqué qu'il s'était levé.

Potter s'assit lentement. "Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Heu, rien, je…je dois y aller" marmonna Draco, fermant la porte derrière lui et s'y adossant quelques instants avant de s'occuper de son problème aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible, un soulagement sans nom le submergeant lorsqu'il eut fini. Il resta adossé à la porte, redescendant lentement sur Terre, puis il se nettoya et attendit quelques minutes, espérant trouver Potter endormi quand il retournerait se coucher.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, se rendant tout de suite compte que Potter était toujours assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux relevés.

"Tout va bien ?" répéta-t-il quand Draco revint dans son lit. Draco acquiesça.

"Heu…est-ce qu'on devrait en parler ?" demanda doucement Potter.

"Parler de quoi ?"

"Je…je sais ce qu'il s'est passé," déclara rapidement Potter, "Pomfresh a dit..."

"Ouais, eh bien, maintenant tu sais." Draco était content que la pièce soit si sombre, ainsi Potter ne pouvait voir la rougeur de ses joues, et content également que sa voix soit parfaitement neutre. "De quoi veux-tu parler ?"

"Je pensais juste que... je veux dire, s'il y a... hum, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, hum…oh, peu importe." Potter se rallongea et se tourna sur le côté.

Draco s'allongea en l'observant, remarquant la position tendue des épaules de Potter et ressentant son impatience et son embarras.

Il poussa un soupir. "Potter."

"Ouais."

"Toi aussi tu fais des rêves ?"

Potter soupira. "Ouais."

"Depuis quand ?"

"Quelques jours, je crois. Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est difficile à dire."

"De quoi rêves-tu ?"

"A ton avis ? De ce que Pomfresh a dit, à peu près." Elle les avait informé avec un détachement professionnel qu'ils devaient s'attendre à ce que les fantasmes habituels que faisaient les adolescents la nuit commenceraient à devenir de plus en plus spécifiques puis finiraient par se focaliser sur l'autre, au lieu d'images, de sensations ou de personnes aléatoires.

Il y eut un long silence tendu.

"J'espérais vraiment que ça n'arriverait pas" dit doucement Potter.

"Toi aussi tu espérais un enchaînement platonique ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu savais que c'était peu probable. Pratiquement impossible. On n'est ni frères ni meilleurs amis de toute une vie."

"Mais j'espérais quand même." Potter s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond. "Et apparemment toi aussi, non ?"

Draco poussa un profond soupir. "Ouais."

"On devra le dire à Pomfresh."

"Tu ne le feras pas."

Potter ferma les yeux. "Je ne pense pas…" Son front se rida. Il semblait chercher les bons mots. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire," dit-il finalement, très doucement.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix." indiqua Draco.

"C'est comme…c'est presque un viol, c'est forcer quelqu'un à faire l'amour quand il n'en a pas réellement envie..."

"Merlin, Potter, pourquoi crois-tu que les sorts d'enchaînement involontaires sont illégaux ?" dit sèchement Draco. 'Epargne-moi ta stupidité', pensa-t-il, mais il s'arrêta avant de le dire à haute voix. Pomfresh avait fait remarqué, très justement d'ailleurs, que s'il contrariait trop Potter, celui-ci serait peut-être incapable de se calmer assez pour laisser la nature faire les choses. Et bien que cela n'avait tout d'abord pas inquiété Draco, il s'était rendu compte, avec réticence, que cela importait tout de même quelque peu. Plus Potter se sentait nerveux, plus longtemps cela lui prendrait pour dépasser sa résistance. Et lui mettre la pression n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il pouvait en ce moment même sentir le malaise de Potter ; si Potter devenait encore plus défensif, Draco le sentirait à travers l'enchaînement.

Super. Voilà où il en était : il devenait réellement excité de plus en plus souvent, et la seule personne qui pourrait résoudre son problème était un pathétique petit imbécile trop effrayé à l'idée de perdre sa virginité et trop effrayé de ses propres sentiments pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Et, encore plus énervant, ce pathétique petit imbécile devenait apparemment lui aussi sérieusement excité de plus en plus souvent, ce qui affectait probablement la propre excitation de Draco, et son excitation devait probablement affectercelle de Potter. Et ce cercle vicieux était dû à leur proximité constante et à ce stupide, très stupide enchaînement, et il n'y avait rien que Draco puisse faire pour faciliter les choses. Autre que se lancer un sort ou faire semblant d'avoir une patience surhumaine afin de ne pas effrayer ce foutu _enfant_ à qui il était enchaîné.

"Je ne veux vraiment pas, pas faire…ça," bégaya Potter. "Je veux dire... je veux le faire mais je ne peux pas."

"Tu finiras par le faire. Ce n'est pas réellement un viol, Potter. Avec le temps tu le feras, tu en auras définitivement trop envie. De toute façon, la personne à qui tu es enchaînée ne tentera rien parce qu'elle peut ressentir ton objection à travers l'enchaînement."

"Tu peux le ressentir ?"

"Bien sûr que je peux, espèce –" Draco se mordit pratiquement la langue pour ne pas laisser sortir son insulte. "Je peux le dire. Tu es effrayé par nous deux en ce moment. Par moi, parce que tu as peur que je t'allume, et par toi, parce qu'une partie de toi veux que je t'allume."

"Comment sais-tu ça ?" demanda Potter après un instant de surprise.

"Ce n'est pas de l'Arithmancie Avancée, Potter." Draco se frotta le front, se rendant compte qu'au fil de leur de conversation, il était redevenu excité. Il s'assit. "C'est fantastique. On ressent tous les deux la même chose, mais tes petits scrupules moraux et tes problèmes émotionnels vont nous laisser tous les deux dans cet état pour Merlin seul sait combien de temps. C'est super. C'est…c'est tout simplement super." Draco ferma résolument la bouche et se leva avant d'ajouter quelque chose qui pourrait énerver Potter.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda Potter, surpris.

"Je vais prendre une longue douche froide, imbécile," dit Draco, exaspéré. "Rendors-toi."

**ooooooo**

**13ème jour, Dimanche**

"Harry…tu ne peux pas en être effrayé éternellement," dit gentiment Lupin ce dimanche-là.

"Ce n'est même pas le fait que je sois effrayé par ça…c'est…c'est…je ne lui fais pas confiance, je ne l'aime pas…"

"Mais…"

"Je sais. Mais c'est aussi le fait que… on se dispute encore plus depuis…" Harry se mordit la lèvre.

Trop vite. Les choses étaient devenues incontrôlables.

Il voulait désespérément se débarrasser des rêves, des sentiments, du besoin, du fait qu'au lieu d'être normaux, leurs touchers commençaient à signifier quelque chose. La main que Malfoy posait sur l'épaule de Harry pour attirer son attention restait un peu trop longtemps sur lui. Lorsque Harry poussait Malfoy de son chemin, il le faisait avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, parce qu'une partie de lui voulait le rapprocher et non le repousser. Ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent – les vêtements de Harry qui recouvraient leurs meubles, l'incapacité de Malfoy à se rappeler où il posait sa cravate... et ces disputes se terminaient maintenant avec d'importantes conséquences, et elles avaient même un aspect sexuel parce que Harry avait été déstabilisé par combien Malfoy paraissait _vivant_ quand il était vraiment, vraiment en colère. Les remarques sarcastiques et moqueuses de Malfoy étaient énervantes parce qu'elles montraient que lui se contrôlait. Mais sa furieuse tirade contre Harry qui avait laissé sa robe sur un fauteuil, dissimulant ainsi la dissertation qu'il avait passé trois heures à écrire… il n'y avait aucun contrôle ou détachement là-dedans. Ce n'était qu'une impressionnante colère pour quelque chose de relativement peu important, quelque chose qui ne l'aurait jamais amené dans une telle fureur s'il n'y avait pas cette tension entre eux.

Et Harry pouvait ressentir le désir, la colère et la frustration de Malfoy. Il ne savait même plus quels étaient ses propres sentiments et quels étaient ceux de Malfoy, il savait juste qu'il y en avait beaucoup, qu'ils étaient intenses et qu'ils l'épuisaient.

"Tu as besoin de voir tes amis," dit Lupin.

"Mais c'est…c'est embarrassant. En cours, ou à la bibliothèque, on commence à se disputer et les gens écoutent, et…et je déteste qu'ils nous regardent. Ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi nous nous disputons. Certains Serpentards ont même fait des paris sur combien de temps ça prendrait avant…" Il déglutit difficilement. "Et Hermione dit que La Gazette et Le Chicaneur parlent tout le temps de nous…"

"Oui, j'ai vu ça." Lupin secoua la tête de dégoût. "Quels journaux remarquablement stupides."

"Je suis presque heureux qu'on n'ai pas mangé dans la Grande Salle ces derniers jours. Voir tout le monde nous dévisager tout le temps est fatigant à la longue."

"J'imagine, oui," dit Lupin. "Tes amis viennent ici parfois ?"

"Pas souvent. Je…on…"

Comment dire ? Comment expliquer le malaise quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils se regardaient depuis trop longtemps et que les personnes autour d'eux l'avaient probablement remarqué ? Cela faisait rougir et bégayer Harry ; cela faisait détourner froidement les yeux à Draco ou lui faisait faire des commentaires encore plus blessants à Harry en cours. Malfoy disait alors sombrement à ses amis qu'il avait besoin d'étudier dans son dortoir, et cela faisait également se détourner Harry de ses amis, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à leurs coups d'œil entendus pendant que lui et Malfoy se disputaient, ou de leur irritation face à la façon dont les Malfoy les traitait.

C'était horrible. De se sentir si seul et en colère et… et effrayé, si souvent. Et excité, à ne surtout pas oublier, excité tout le temps. Tout ce foutu temps. Distrait par les cheveux de Malfoy, par ses yeux, par la ligne franche de sa mâchoire…il se retrouvait si souvent à fantasmer en cours qu'il s'y habituait, et d'imaginer ses fantasmes devenir réalité était tout simplement trop horrible à envisager. Pendant le cours d'Arithmancie, il s'était demandé comme cela ferait de toucher Malfoy et il s'était aperçu que sa main reposait sur celle de Malfoy. Il avait alors pensé à enlacer leurs doigts et à se rapprocher et puis... Malfoy l'avait alors regardé avec un sourcil haussé et il s'était senti dégoûté, en colère et effrayé.

"Harry ?"

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas en parler," dit Harry, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Malfoy était en train d'étudier. Mais celui-ci n'étudiait pas, il le regardait, et ses yeux étaient sombres et avides et même s'ils se regardaient, Harry ressentait le besoin de se rapprocher de lui, de le toucher et de crier et...

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je te parlerai demain," balbutia Harry. Il sortit en coup de vent du salon sans même attendre la réponse de Lupin.

**ooooooo**

**14ème jour, Lundi **

'C'est une étrange torture psychologique' pensa Draco, affligé.

Le cours de Potions n'avait jamais été aussi ennuyeux en sept ans. C'était comme si Snape avait conclu un marché avec celui qui avait inventé la malédiction pour dire d'une voix monotone des choses complètement inintéressantes. L'esprit de Draco n'avait donc absolument rien d'autre à faire que de fantasmer sur Potter. Sur le fait de le toucher, de l'étreindre, de le déshabiller, et de bouger avec lui, et…

Il rougit profondément, incapable de se concentrer pendant que Potter continuait d'écrire à côté de lui, semblant totalement concentré sur le cours et inconscient de la tournure que les pensées de Draco avaient prise. Draco devint rapidement obsédé par la distance qu'il y avait entre sa bouche et celle de Potter, alors que Potter se contentait de prendre des notes, même pas affecté à travers leur enchaînement. La colère de Draco monta soudainement, ce qui déclencha malheureusement la montée soudaine d'autres parties de lui avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et il fût content que Potter ne le regarde pas à cet instant. Sinon ils se seraient encore 'perdus-dans-les-yeux-l'un-de-l'autre' inconsciemment, comme c'était arrivé maintes fois déjà, et les expressions amusées de leurs amis commençaient à devenir fatigantes.

Donc, Potter n'était pas troublé, ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'ainsi Draco avait une chance de se débarrasser de son propre trouble. Par exemple, il pourrait prendre des notes, même si elles n'auraient aucun sens car le mieux qu'il puisse faire était d'écrire tous les sixième ou septième mots que Snape disait. "Il était reconnu que les Scandinaves deviendraient de plus en plus transformés…" étaient les derniers mots écrits sur sa feuille.

Ou il pouvait se rapprocher légèrement de Potter, juste un petit peu, cela suffirait pour qu'ils soient en contact, ils le faisaient de plus en plus récemment, cela diminuerait légèrement la gêne lancinante, peut-être…

Potter posa sa plume et se frotta les yeux. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille.

Potter ne prenait pas de notes. Il avait écrit trois fois l'alphabet Runique Danois et une fois l'alphabet Grec, dessiné une plume, un bureau, une chaise, Hermione Granger, et douze petits cubes en trois dimensions, et leur avait lancé un sort pour qu'ils dansent sur toute la page.

Il donna un gentil coup de coude à Potter. "Concentre-toi" murmura-t-il. Potter acquiesça lentement, déglutissant difficilement. Il reprit sa plume et rencontra le regard de Draco. Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Oh mon Dieu, le visage de Potter était rougi et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, attirant le regard de Draco. Potter était chaud et proche et sa poitrine se soulevait quelque peu. La douleur empirait. Mon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas rester simplement assis ici et ne rien faire, pas quand il avait tellement besoin de se rapprocher. Il baissa le regard et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à montrer des réactions physiques de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Il glissa sa jambe un peu plus près de Potter, et leurs jambes se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, genoux contre hanche. Ils faisaient cela de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. Mais maintenant, maintenant ce n'était plus réconfortant, c'était terriblement tentant mais totalement inadapté. Il se déplaça légèrement sur sa chaise, essayant de s'ajuster discrètement mais ne réussissant qu'à se tourner encore plus. Oh Merlin, Potter bougeait lui aussi légèrement. Draco glissa une main au-dessous de leur bureau puis toucha doucement la jambe de Potter pour l'empêcher de bouger. "Non, ça ne sert à rien," murmura-t-il, et Potter glissa lui aussi une main entre eux et entrelaça leurs doigts tremblants. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un halètement de lui échapper.

"On est en cours, on ne peut pas…" murmura-t-il, sa frustration grandissant immédiatement. C'était intolérable, si au moins il pouvait se réconforter en se disant qu'il aurait un peu de soulagement après le cours. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que Potter les maintenait à cet insoutenable niveau de besoin –

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Ça ne servait à rien. Il rouvrit les yeux. Blaise le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à lui et Potter et haussant les sourcils. Draco secoua la tête et referma les yeux, mais non sans avoir aperçu les yeux bleus de Weasley se rétrécissant quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

"Harry ?" appela Weasley. "Ça va ?"

Potter secoua la tête, lâchant les mains de Draco sous le bureau et s'en recouvrit le visage.

"Mr. Potter ?" appela Snape d'une voix traînante et l'estomac de Draco se retourna de désarroi. "Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous dire quelles sont les propriétés essentielles du ginseng dans la potion donnée ?"

"Non," répondit Draco avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, se surprenant du ton rauque et chancelant de sa voix. "S'il vous plaît, interrogez quelqu'un d'autre."

Il y eut un silence choqué, les élèves se retournaient pour les regarder et Snape semblait déconcerté.

"Professeur, s'il vous plaît, interrogez quelqu'un d'autre." répéta Pansy. Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et interrogea un autre élève.

"Merci Pansy." dit doucement Draco.

"Vous devriez sortir de cours." murmura Weasley.

"Et pour faire quoi exactement ?" rétorqua sèchement Draco, "Jouer aux échecs ?"

Weasley l'ignora. "Ecoute, tu ne peux pas…Harry, allez. C'est stupide. Tu ne peux continuer comme ça, tu vous rends tous les deux fous." dit-il d'une voix inquiète. Draco sentit un élan de gratitude mélangé à de l'indignation du fait que Weasley soit le seul à le défendre auprès de Potter. Weasley parlait toujours avec inquiétude, mais Draco pouvait sentir Potter se braquer et il sut que Weasley perdait son temps.

"Très bien, je sors." décida-t-il brusquement. Il rajusta sa robe et commença à lever la main.

"Non ! Malf –" Potter lui saisit le bras mais Draco se débarrassa de son emprise.

"Professeur ?"

"Oui, Mr. Malfoy ?"

"Puis-je sortir ?" demanda-t-il de manière aussi égale qu'il le put. Le regard de Snape passa de lui à Potter avant qu'il n'acquiesce sèchement. Draco se leva et sortit de la salle, devant une classe pleine de regards curieux, suivi d'un Potter furieux.

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Est-ce que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur toi ?"

"Certainement plus que tu n'en as… ton propre meilleur ami te conseille de sortir et de continuer ce qu'on était en train de faire, mais tu es trop têtu pour…"

"Laisse Ron en-dehors de ça !"

"Tu vas nous rendre tous les deux complètement fous !" lui cria-t-il, perdant patience.

"_Tu_ es celui qui vas nous rendre fous ! Tu insistes pour qu'on soit seul pratiquement tout le temps et quand on est avec d'autres personnes, tu deviens impossible – comment je suis censé avoir envie de…"

"La malédiction n'est pas censé nous donner envie de nous mêler à d'autres personnes ni à nous faire roucouler comme des putains de tourtereaux, Potter ! Ça dit, très clairement, ce qu'on est censé faire, et si tu n'étais pas un IDIOT de sang-mêlé né Moldu on l'aurait fait à cette heure-ci !"

"Va te faire foutre !" lui cria Potter.

"Crois-moi, j'adorerais ! Malheureusement, je suis marié à Monsieur 'Je Me Préserve Pour Dieu Seul Sait Quelles Raisons'. Et je te _jure_ que si tu me dis que ce n'est pas un mariage je te tue. C'est exactement comme ça qu'un mariage fonctionne : ne pas coucher avec la personne avec qui tu es supposé coucher, et être incapable de coucher avec d'autres personnes !"

"Je ne te fais pas CONFIANCE et je ne T'AIME pas, essaye de faire rentrer ça dans ta grosse tête !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire rentrer dans ton crâne que faire confiance et aimer n'ont rien à voir avec un enchaînement ?"

"Tu…"

"Très bien !" explosa Malfoy. "Bien ! Fais comme tu veux. Le déjeuner est dans une heure, on ira dans la Grande Salle. Et jusque-là, si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais encore prendre une douche froide et essayer de rester aussi loin de toi qu'il est humainement possible."

**ooooooo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, la colère qu'il y avait entre eux était tellement épaisse que Drago pouvait difficilement voir. Potter se dirigea directement vers la table de Gryffondor et sur un coup de tête, Draco se laissa tomber sur un siège à la table de Serpentard. Potter s'arrêta, regardant Draco avec surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'ai dit qu'on mangerait dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas dit où."

"Je ne m'assiérais pas à ta table."

"Bien. Bon appétit." dit sèchement Draco, saisissant une assiette et commençant son déjeuner. Soupe, salade, jus de citrouille ; toute la nourriture habituelle. De retour à son ancienne table, avec ses anciens camarades de maison, et tout aurait été merveilleusement simple si seulement sa tête ne le martelait pas et sa vue n'était pas floue.

Il commença à manger machinalement, ne se joignant pas aux conversations autour de lui, souhaitant que la gêne physique et émotionnelle parte et essayant désespérément de se concentrer sur quelque chose, autre chose. Comme, par exemple, la façon très intéressante dont le bruit des conversations montaient et baissaient à la table de Serpentard, alors que ses voisins de table échangeaient des regards curieux en le regardant, ce qui laissaient des blancs ici et là.

Intéressant, oui. Sauf qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur ça quand le monde semblait n'être réduit à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations physiques et émotionnelles déboussolantes. Désir, vertige, nausée, nervosité, mal de tête, démangeaisons, mal à l'estomac, fatigue. Se toucher, s'allonger, se lever, bouger, crier, dormir…

Il saisit le bord de la table et se concentra sur son sommet quand le monde commença à tourner. Les voix autour de lui devinrent plus fortes, puis plus douces, puis le silence se fit. Ensuite il y eut des cris puis

"Draco ? Draco ? Ça…" et puis la table disparut de son champ de vision et le monde devint noir.

**ooooooo**

Snape leva les yeux à temps pour subitement voir Draco Malfoy s'effondrer sur sa table et Pansy Parkinson l'attraper par l'épaule tandis que le reste de ses camarades se levaient et s'exclamaient d'inquiétude…et à la table de Gryffondor, Potter se leva en chancelant, se tourna vers la table de Serpentard et haleta un "Non…" avant de s'évanouir lui aussi et d'être rattrapé par Weasley. Immédiatement, Snape et McGonagall se précipitèrent vers leur table, se frayant un chemin parmi la petite foule d'élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Snape prit un Draco tremblant au visage grisâtre et aux yeux à moitié fermés dans ses bras. Draco gémit doucement, essayant de s'éloigner du toucher de Snape, son souffle devenant un halètement tremblant.

"Severus !" appela McGonagall, "amenez-le ici." Mais Snape n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. En marmonnant un sort qui allégea le poids de Draco, il le prit dans ses bras comme un enfant. Il se précipita ensuite vers la table de Gryffondor où McGonagall avait mis Potter. Il posa doucement Draco à côté de lui de manière à ce que leurs épaules soient en contact. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand les deux garçons se calmèrent, semblant sentir la présence de l'autre, leurs respirations moins haletantes et leurs tremblements moins prononcés.

McGonagall les observait anxieusement tandis Weasley était en train de lui dire quelque chose. "Oui, faites" répondit-elle "Nous avons besoin de Madame Pomfresh." Weasley sortit précipitamment. Snape repoussa les cheveux de Draco de son front, remarquant que sa peau était moite et que son pouls était rapide.

"Pompom nous avait prévenu que cela pourrait arriver." dit McGonagall. "J'aurais dû insisté pour qu'ils s'assoient à la même table, ils n'étaient pas censés s'éviter, mais ils en avaient tellement marre l'un de l'autre…"

"Laissez-moi passer !" s'exclama la brusque voix de Madame Pomfresh. "Allez, maintenant !" Elle apparut soudainement, se dirigeant directement vers les deux garçons inconscients sur la table.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle, en touchant leurs fronts et en commençant à les examiner.

"Ils étaient en train de manger…" commença McGonagall.

"Où ?"

"Potter était à la table de Gryffondor et Malfoy était avec les Serpentards…" McGonagall vacilla quand Pomfresh releva brusquement la tête et la fixa d'un regard furieux et incrédule.

"Ils étaient assis à deux tables différentes !" siffla-t-elle, et McGonagall et Snape tressaillirent. Potter émit un petit gémissement et il bougea. Elle murmura alors quelque chose qui sembla l'apaiser avant de fixer McGonagall et Snape d'un nouveau regard furieux. "Qui a laissé ça arriver ?"

"Pompom, ils se rendaient totalement fous, ils…"

"Mais bien sûr qu'ils se rendaient fous, n'importe qui le deviendrait à être obligé de passer chaque jour avec quelqu'un que l'on déteste, mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Ils ne sont pas censés ne pas se toucher plus de cinq minutes ! Quelle partie de ceci n'est pas assez claire ?"

"Ils semblaient aller bien…" commença Snape.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'aller bien pour vous ? Et vous vous considérez comme des adultes responsables… vous auriez dû les menotter au lieu de les laisser faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que leurs progrès vont peut-être reculer de plusieurs _semaines_ ? Vous êtes censés les protéger de leur propre idiotie, et à la place vous laissez _ceci_ arriver !"

Les élèves restèrent bouche bée pendant que Pomfresh sermonnait les deux professeurs en public, ces derniers encaissant silencieusement.

"Maintenant, reculez, tous – poussez-vous du chemin ! Minerva, Severus, portez-les, aidez-moi à les emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Franchement, je ne peux pas…tout va bien, Mr. Malfoy," dit-elle plus calmement quand Drago ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant et fit un petit son craintif. "Nous allons simplement aller à l'infirmerie, tout ira bien…vous allez avoir des cauchemars pendant une semaine, je crains…non, tout va bien, ce n'est que nous, Mr. Potter." elle le fit également taire. "Vous irez bien dans quelques minutes…" et le petit cortège sortit de la Grande Salle, Pomfresh continuant à pousser des exclamations indignées pendant tout le trajet.

**ooooooo**

**15ème jour, Mardi**

Draco ouvrit les yeux et gémit. Encore cette foutue infirmerie. Et sa tête allait le tuer. En fait, tout son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir.

"Draco ? Tu es réveillé ?" demanda une voix douce, proche de son oreille, et il se tourna pour voir Pansy à côté de lui dans le lit.

"Je suis encore à l'infirmerie ?"

"Ouais. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?"

"De pas grand-chose. On était dans la Grande Salle et j'ai été pris de vertige-"

"Tu étais complètement blême. Puis tu t'es évanoui, tout comme Potter, et Madame Pomfresh vous a tous les deux amenés ici."

Bon sang. A coup sûr c'était Potter à côté de lui, toujours inconscient. Il gémit à nouveau, se frottant les yeux et essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur brûlante.

"Draco ? Ça va ?"

"Non," parvint-il à haleter. "Va chercher Pomfresh…" et elle partit à toute allure.

"Etes-vous réveillé, Mr. Malfoy ? Bien, vous remarquerez que vous ne vous sentez pas au meilleur de votre forme. Vous vous êtes fait beaucoup de dommages avec ce petit tour."

"Je voulais juste m'éloigner de…"

"Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais cet horrible mal de tête et toutes les autres douleurs que vous ressentez en ce moment sont les conséquences de ce petit moment de séparation."

"Je ne me sentais pas tranquille…oh," haleta-t-il, essayant d'étouffer ses halètements de douleur.

"Là" Pomfresh saisit l'épaule de Potter et le déplaça, à la plus grande perplexité de Draco. "J'essaye de le déplacer de façon à ce que vous ayez le plus de surface possible à toucher."

"Quoi ?"

"Cela fera diminuer la douleur. Voilà, faites comme s'il était un ours en peluche, cela devrait le faire."

Rougissant légèrement que Pansy assiste à cela, mais étant prêt à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour diminuer la douleur, Draco prit Potter dans ses bras, posant la tête de Potter sur sa propre épaule et s'ajustant contre le corps inconscient. Il soupira, la douleur diminuant sensiblement.

"C'est mieux ?"

"Ouais," marmonna-t-il, fermant les yeux. Mon Dieu, oui, beaucoup mieux, mais toujours horrible. Il n'imaginait même plus laisser Potter à nouveau, surtout si cela signifiait augmenter la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Une vague de rancœur et de lassitude le submergea. Il n'était pas censé devoir s'occuper de ça. Il était censé penser aux ASPICs et à l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas s'inquiéter du fait que sa tête se fendrait d'agonie s'il ne se blottissait pas contre l'ennemi mortel de sa famille – et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, d'ailleurs – comme un foutu ours en peluche.

**ooooooo**

"Draco."

Oh, fantastique. Draco garda les yeux fermés, souffrant beaucoup trop pour se sentir aussi embarrassé qu'il devrait l'être. "Père."

Il y eut un petit bruit de raclement quand Lucius Malfoy amena une chaise à côté du lit de Draco.

Puis un long, très long, silence.

"Severus m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé," déclara Lucius d'une voix douce. Draco acquiesça. "Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien."

Draco acquiesça à nouveau.

"Peux-tu parler ?" La douce voix de Lucius contenait un soupçon de reproche, et Draco ouvrit les yeux et essaya de rencontrer son regard. Il soupira, détournant le regard.

"J'aimerais l'entendre de toi," dit Lucius, sa voix toujours l'exemple même d'un père concerné. "Parce qu'il semble que ce soit de votre faute."

"Oui."

"Je vois."

Autre long silence.

"A-t-il déjà repris connaissance ?"

Pas besoin de demander qui était 'il', car 'il' était actuellement paisiblement endormi, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Draco et son corps presser contre celui de Draco.

"Pas encore. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il allait bien, ça l'a juste touché un peu plus fortement que moi."

"Je vois."

Ces longs silences commençaient à devenir pénibles.

"Je suis désolé, Père," dit Draco, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

"J'imagine, oui," dit Lucius. "Puis-je te demander pourquoi as-tu décidé de dédaigner les recommandations médicales et le bons sens, et t'autoriser à être séparé de ton tout nouveau mari ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Cela semble peu probable."

Draco soupira. "Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Il est…il est impossible-" et, avec une vague horreur, il se rendit compte que sa gorge se serrait et qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il retint sa respiration et pensa à autre chose – les tables d'Arithmancie semblait être une très bonne diversion – pour éviter de finir en pleurs, devant son père en plus.

Lucius attendit patiemment que Draco retrouve son calme. "Tes professeurs ont signalé que vous aviez été plutôt hostiles l'un envers l'autre dernièrement. Il est regrettable que ta mère et moi ayons appris cela de leurs parts plutôt que de la tienne. J'avais pourtant l'impression que le partage d'informations importantes était une des raisons pour lesquelles tu étais censé nous parler chaque soir ?"

Draco déglutit difficilement. "Je ne…Je ne voulais pas… ça ne semblait pas si important que ça, on se dispute tout le temps, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer…" il s'interrompit quand Potter se réveilla.

Potter ouvrit les yeux, clignotant des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air endormi puis regardant autour de lui en relevant la tête de l'épaule de Draco. Il se redressa en poussant un son surpris à la vue du père de Draco qui le fixait d'un air détaché, à soixante centimètres à peine de lui. Il commença à s'asseoir et Draco resserra sa prise sur lui.

"Non. Tu vas avoir la sensation que ta tête va tomber en morceaux. En plus, on est censé rester le plus possible en contact." Le corps de Potter était raide de gêne et de résistance. Draco, sans réfléchir, massa doucement les épaules de Potter, essayant le calmer un peu. Potter, ne quittant pas Lucius du regard, se calma progressivement et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco avec un soupir.

"Comme c'est touchant," dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse et méprisante. "Si vous vous étiez conduits en adultes responsables, cette charmante petite démonstration de tendresse n'aurait pas été nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nous ne pouvons le savoir, Mr. Malfoy," déclara Pomfresh, qui avait remarqué que Potter était réveillé et qui s'approchait de leur lit. "Nous vous avons informé que Madame Pantere pense que le sort n'a pas été lancé avec compétence. Ils auraient peut-être fini à l'infirmerie à la fin de toute façon, à cause des effets secondaires."

"Ils auraient pu. Mais non. Ils ont fini ici parce qu'ils ont agi comme des enfants et non pas comme des adultes."

"Ce ne sont pas des adultes, monsieur," affirma Pomfresh. "Ils le sont peut-être légalement, mais ce sont encore des adolescents obligés de faire face à une situation qui serait difficile pour n'importe qui, adulte ou pas." Pomfresh fixa Lucius avec intensité. "En tout cas, il serait peut-être bon de garder les récriminations pour plus tard, quand ils seront complètement rétablis. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je dois examiner mes patients." Elle attendit un moment. "En privé."

Lucius Malfoy rétrécit les yeux, mais se leva et sortit calmement de l'infirmerie, ne daignant pas regarder Draco ou Potter quand il sortit.

"Bien, maintenant Potter," dit brusquement Pomfresh, "On va voir comment vous vous porter et ensuite on verra pour votre dîner."

"Dîner ? Pendant combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?"

"Pendant presque trente heures." Potter pâlit. "Oui, vous avez fait quelque chose de très stupide," dit-elle sèchement. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Vous aussi, Malfoy, ça ne prendra qu'une minute."

**ooooooo**

Draco soupira contre l'épaule de Potter, souhaitant simplement pouvoir se rendormir et oublier tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Malheureusement, Graciele Esposito, la spécialiste en Sorts d'Enchaînement Ratés de Sainte Mangouste, voulait réunir toute la joyeuse bande de figures parentales, professeurs et personnel médical qui avaient pris part à leur 'cas' spécial. Ils étaient toujours dans leur lit d'hôpital, enfin autorisés à s'asseoir mais encore obligés de rester en contact, sinon ils risquaient de ressentir une sévère douleur, avec toutes ces personnes placées autour d'eux de façon à leur faire assister à cette foutue séance.

"Très bien, nous pouvons commencer," dit Esposito. "Manifestement, nous sommes tous très inquiets de ce qu'il vous est arrivé hier, et nous aimerions être sûrs que cela n'arrivera plus. Jeunes hommes, vous avez été chanceux ; vous vous êtes peut-être évanouis, mais vous semblez aller bien, mis à part quelques douleurs mineures. Les dommages auraient pu être largement, très largement pire. L'un d'entre vous, ou même les deux, auraient pu avoir une attaque cardiaque, ou tomber dans un coma à durée indéterminée." Elle les fixa avec un regard sérieux. "Sachez également que vos progrès ont été perdus, ce qui signifie que cela vous prendra probablement encore plus de temps que nous ne pensions pour revenir à un état où vous pourrez être séparés sans risque pendant plus de quelques minutes. Tout ceci est très sérieux, messieurs. On ne s'amuse pas avec un sort d'enchaînement."

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un enchaînement pour ressentir la rancœur et la peur de Potter, le corps de Potter se tendait contre le sien et Draco ressentait la même chose. Potter resserra légèrement son bras autour de l'épaule de Draco.

"Néanmoins, je crois que vous avez eu assez peur tous les deux de ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous conduire de manière plus responsable dans le futur ?"

Draco et Potter acquiescèrent promptement.

"Très bien. Madame Pomfresh et moi avons passé la journée à discuter de la situation pendant que vous étiez inconscients, et nous avons décidé d'opérer quelques changements pour s'occuper de votre situation particulière. Le changement le plus important concerne vos dispositions pour vivre ensemble." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Après avoir parlé à vos amis, nous pensons qu'une partie du problème est que, alors que l'on essayait de vous donner des conseils et du soutien, nous vous avons isolé de vos camarades à un moment où vous auriez eu le plus besoin d'eux.

"Je…je pense que nous avons peut-être été vite en besogne en vous traitant comme des adultes. Ça, combiné au fait que vos maisons sont généralement considérées comme rivales… bien. En même temps, nous avons pensé qu'il n'y avait aucune alternative faisable pour vous retirer de vos maisons. Nous savons maintenant que c'était une erreur. On vous a dit lorsque vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard que vos maisons seraient vos familles quand vous serez ici, et nous vous avons retiré ces familles sans les remplacer par quelque chose d'équivalent."

"Mais Malfoy ne peut pas venir avec moi dans la Tour, et je ne peux pas aller avec lui dans les Cachots, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire..." commença Potter, et McGonagall le coupa.

"Si, il y a une chose, Potter. Nous ne pensions simplement pas que ce serait réalisable quand tout cela est arrivé. A la lumière des évènements d'hier, le Professeur Snape et moi avons expliqué à vos camarades de maison la situation, et décrétez que vous serez tous les deux autorisés à accéder aux deux maisons. Nous vous encourageons à vous asseoir à vos tables dans la Grande Salle, à utiliser vos salles communes et même à aller dormir dans vos anciens dortoirs si vous le souhaitez. Et si vous décidez de le faire, nous vous apprendrons un sort à jeter sur les rideaux de votre lit pour vous créer une sorte de chambre séparée une fois que les rideaux seront tirés, ainsi personne ne pourra entrer ou entendre quoi que ce soit."

Draco rit presque, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, de l'embarras de Potter. Les Gryffondors. Tellement prudes.

"Nous allons également prendre le risque de vous autoriser à utiliser d'autres sorts," leur dit Esposito. "Les sorts réconfortant, les sorts calmant, des choses comme ça. Nous pensions qu'il n'était pas prudent de faire cela, surtout depuis que nous avons découvert que votre enchaînement n'avait pas été lancé avec grande compétence, mais je pense que vous nous avez prouvé de façon très convaincante que ne rien faire était désastreux. Nous devrons prendre le risque et vous contrôler pour s'assurer que ces sorts ne réagissent pas négativement avec votre enchaînement."

"Des questions ?" demanda Pomfresh.

Draco secoua la tête avec fatigue, ne voulant pas prolonger plus longtemps cette discussion.

"J'ai une question," dit Lucius Malfoy, et Draco se retint difficilement de gémir de désarroi – pas seulement parce qu'une question signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, mais parce qu'il reconnaissait le ton 'Je vais obtenir ce que je veux malgré le fait que personne ici n'aimera ça' de son père. Et connaissant les personnes rassemblées autour d'eux…

"Oui, Mr. Malfoy ?"

"Ai-je mal compris ou cet actuel…problème dans leur enchaînement était dû en grande partie à la réticence de Mr. Potter à accepter certains aspects de leur sort d'enchaînement ?"

Draco put sentir le cœur de Potter battre plus vite lorsque Potter prit une inspiration surprise.

"Je ne peux pas dire que cela soit entièrement vrai… " commença la Guérisseuse Esposito mais Lucius l'interrompit doucement.

"Je suppose que vous règlerez cette réticence par des procédés magiques également ?"

"_Quoi_ ?" Potter s'assit, scandalisé, et Draco grinça des dents de frustration lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se disputer.

C'était totalement typique de son père. Et quelle perte de temps. Lucius était, comme d'habitude, convaincu qu'il pouvait intimider n'importe qui et leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais à en juger par la réaction de Potter, celui-ci préfèrerai plutôt un Doloris qu'un quelconque sort, ensorcellement ou potion 'anti-réticence'. Un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce lui montra que personne, sauf peut-être Snape, ne trouvait un quelconque mérite à la suggestion de Lucius.

Et connaissant l'obstination profondément incrustée dans le cerveau de Potter, et sachant que Potter serait soutenu par Dumbledore et McGonagall, sans parler de la Guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste et de Madame Pomfresh, Draco savait que son père perdrait.

Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude, perdant rapidement le fil de la conversation. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'écouter. Potter dirait qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour qu'un sort interfère dans sa vie privée. Son père ferait remarquer qu'il n'était pas question que de la vie privée de Potter mais aussi de celle de Draco, et que la réticence de Potter était exclusivement dû à son éducation Moldue et que cela ne devait pas être pris au sérieux. McGonagall prétendrait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'ils ne soient pas patients. Pomfresh signalerait que Lucius n'était pas un Guérisseur et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Snape dirait que Lucius avait marqué un point et que Potter était insupportablement entêté. La Guérisseuse dirait sans aucun doute quelque chose de profond. Dumbledore se contenterait certainement d'observer. Et Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce que dirait ce foutu loup-garou mais cela n'avait aucune importance parce que personne, excepté ce dingue de Dumbledore et Potter lui-même, n'accorderait d'importance à ce que dirait Lupin de toute façon.

Draco s'enfonça dans les oreillers, complètement désintéressé de la dispute, et pensa à la place à la salle commune de Serpentard.

La maison Serpentard…il venait de se mettre d'accord avec lui-même pour ne jamais y retourner, et s'était dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était qu'un dortoir après tout. Beaucoup plus meublé que la plupart, car les Serpentards avaient tendance à attirer des étudiants légèrement plus riches et raffinés que, disons, les Poufsouffles, mais cela restait un simple dortoir. Ne valant pas la peine de s'y attacher, surtout pour l'héritier Malfoy. Il avait beau se répéter cela, malgré les lamentables circonstances et l'horreur de devoir partager son dortoir avec Potter, il était plutôt plaisant d'avoir son propre dortoir. Bien plus approprié à son style de vie que d'être coincé dans un dortoir avec soixante-dix autres élèves.

Mais une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappelait constamment qu'il aurait la vie entière pour avoir sa maison à lui. C'était la dernière année pendant laquelle il avait l'occasion de vivre avec un groupe de personnes de son âge, d'étudier avec eux, de forger des alliances qui influenceraient sa vie adulte, et même de s'amuser ensemble une fois de temps en temps, en faisant ces choses stupides que sont censés faire tous les adolescents.

Cette petite partie de son cerveau qui pleurait la soudaine perte de tout cela autant que les autres parties de lui pleuraient la perte de Quidditch, la perte de sa liberté, la perte d'un mariage approprié qui aurait été bénéfique aux Malfoy, la perte du prestige de leur famille à cause de ce mariage déprimant avec lequel il était coincé, la probable perte d'influence de son père parmi les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Et maintenant il avait l'opportunité de récupérer une infime partie de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Ou pas ?

Il pouvait retourner chez les Serpentards, oui. Mais il le ferait avec sa nouvelle 'ombre' omniprésente. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient confiance en lui – autant que les Serpentards puissent faire confiance, bien sûr ? Est-ce que quelqu'un baisserait assez sa garde pour lui parler franchement de choses que Potter ne devrait pas entendre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un croirait Potter lorsque qu'il dira qu'il s'est lancé un sort de silence? Et à ce sujet, est-ce que Draco lui-même le croirait ?

Comment pourra-t-il y aller à nouveau ? Comment ses camarades de maison se sentiront, étant forcés d'accepter la présence de Potter parmi eux ? Surtout qu'il l'acceptait seulement pour aider Draco, dont l'enchaînement allait le tuer parce qu'il était…quoi ? Isolé ? L'héritier Malfoy, incapable de régler un léger inconvénient tel qu'un désobligeant mariage parce qu'il était isolé ?

Oh, merde. Cela ne serait pas bon. Ses camarades de maison auraient moins de respect pour lui, et penseraient probablement qu'il leur était redevable de le laisser revenir parmi eux.

Bien que cela dépende de comment Snape avait 'décrété' que Potter devait être accueilli dans la maison Serpentard. Snape était un astucieux joueur, et avait toujours soutenu les Malfoy. Draco devrait probablement lui demander comment il avait fait comprendre la situation à sa maison. Avec un peu de chance il aurait fait passer Potter comme le petit enfant isolé et apeuré qu'il était et dit que puisque le Gryffondor avait besoin de sa maison, il aurait été injuste de ne pas autoriser Draco à accéder à sa propre maison, que Draco en ait besoin ou pas. Il pourrait probablement demander à Snape…

"…Draco ?"

Draco se rendit soudain compte que tout le monde était silencieux et que tous le regardaient. Il paniqua lorsqu'il réalisa que la dernière voix qu'il se rappelait avoir entendu était celle de son père et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il était en train de parler.

"Je suis désolé, Père, pourriez-vous répéter ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de garder une voix naturelle.

"Je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensais," répéta Lucius avec son air de condescendance impatiente qui avait toujours tourmenté Draco.

"A propos de-"

"A propos d'utiliser des procédés magiques pour faciliter la partie sexuelle de votre enchaînement" dit crûment Pomfresh.

"Non," répondit Draco sans réfléchir, et il se mordit presque la langue d'horreur quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Etre catégoriquement en désaccord avec son père, devant d'autres personnes. La panique menaça de le submerger quand il rencontra le regard incrédule de Lucius et il essaya désespérément de garder un visage naturel tout en essayant éperdument de trouver comment se sortir de cette situation. Merde merde merde merde merde comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Bon sang mais à quoi pensait-il ? Merde merde merde-

Détends-toi. Respire. Ça va aller.

Il avait presque pu entendre ces mots. Il sentit alors sa panique vaciller et éclater comme une bulle, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la main de Potter, restée calmement sur son bras. Donc, il n'était pas d'accord. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas preuve d'un manque de respect flagrant envers Lucius, il y avait une chance que son père accepte ce qu'il avait dit avec un minimum de bonté.

"Enfin, je veux dire, c'est bien sûr une bonne idée…" la main autour de son bras se serra douloureusement, "mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'avoir recours à cela, surtout si nous ne sommes pas sûrs de comment les autres sorts affecteront l'enchaînement." La main se décontracta. Il sourit "Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, être victime d'un sort mal lancé ne m'enthousiasme pas particulièrement à utiliser d'autres sorts encore plus personnels. Et si on les ratait ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait." il frissonna exagérément et il y eut une petite vague d'amusement parmi les adultes.

Et, merci Merlin et Mordred, la dangereuse étincelle dans les yeux de son père s'était éteinte et il y avait à la place un petit sourire qui recourbait les lèvres de son père. Et le sentiment venant dePotter était…de l'acceptation. Intéressant.

Il baissa le regard sur la main de Potter, toujours sur son bras, puis releva les yeux. Potter l'observait avec curiosité, sa tête s'inclinant sur le côté comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

"En tout cas, vous ne devrez pas vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit concernant cela avant au moins plusieurs jours." dit la Guérisseuse Esposito. "Comme je l'ai dit, votre enchaînement est endommagé. Vous êtes trop faibles pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel, probablement pendant encore une semaine. A ce moment-là, qui sait, vous aurez peut-être éclairci certaines choses. Les Miracles arrivent parfois."

Il y eut une petite pause.

"Très bien, alors," dit Pomfresh, leur jetant à tous les deux un coup d'œil. "Il y a encore quelques petites choses dont nous devons discuter, mais j'aimerais terminer cela au plus vite. J'ai ici deux patients qui auraient besoin de repos."

**ooooooo**

Enfin. Tout était fini. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent avant même que son père ne quitte la pièce. Il s'allongea, un soulagement sans nom le submergeant. Dormir, merci mon Dieu.

Il marmonna "Potter, est-ce que tu m'as fait quelque chose pendant cette réunion ? Quand mon père m'a demandé ce que je pensais des sorts pour toi ?"

"Ouais, est-ce que tu as senti quelque chose ?" demanda Potter, bâillant et s'allongeant également.

"Ouais, tu dois me dire ce que tu as fait" Draco bâilla aussi, se tournant sur le côté, s'approchant de Potter et mettant un bras sur son torse.

"Ouais, OK, demain." Potter tira le bras de Draco pour le rapprocher et s'appuya contre Draco. "Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas les utiliser ?"

"Putain de merde, oui," grommela Draco. "Quelle putain d'idée stupide."

Potter gloussa. "Tu devra m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire par-là."

"Demain," dirent-ils en même, et Draco sourit de manière fatiguée.

"Bonne nuit, Potter."

"Ouais, bonne nuit."

**ooooooo**

**16ème jour, Mercredi**

Harry étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur son livre de Potions. Bon Dieu, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aimer cela et en faire son métier ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, toujours endormi, se demandant s'il devrait lui demander de l'aide quand il se réveillerait. Il décida que non. Malfoy était peut-être un des meilleurs élèves en Potions, mais il était un très mauvais professeur: aucune patience, aucun talent pour expliquer les notions, aucune envie d'aider d'autres élèves. Occasionnellement, Harry l'avait vu aider un camarade Serpentard, mais son aide semblait toujours être achetée par de grandes faveurs.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'encore plus de contact social avec Malfoy que ceux qui étaient absolument nécessaires.

Harry se frotta les yeux, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement retourner dormir, mais il se sentait un peu malade. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient fait que dormir toute la journée. Autre que petit-déjeuner et déjeuner, et des rapides visites de Pomfresh, de quelques professeurs et amis, ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de la journée inconscients. Pomfresh leur avait expliqué qu'ils récupéraient et qu'ils ne devraient que se reposer pendant les prochains jours, mais Harry s'ennuyait.

Cependant, lire un livre de Potions ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de s'ennuyer. Il rangea son livre et s'allongea, se blottissant automatiquement contre le corps endormi de Malfoy. Il fixa avec des yeux vides leur table de nuit, comptant ses tiroirs et ses éraflures, puis il fixa les étagères, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Pomfresh les consignait.

"Potter ?" demanda la voix endormie de Malfoy. Celui-ci se retourna et plissa les yeux en regardant le plafond. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Presque cinq heures."

"Oh." Malfoy se frotta les yeux, bâillant. "Mm, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait la nuit dernière" dit-il d'une voix endormie.

"Quand ?"

"Quand mon père m'a posé une question."

"Oh, ça." Harry essaya de réfléchir. "Je ne sais pas, vraiment…je crois que j'ai juste essayé de te projeter un sentiment de tranquillité."

"De projeter un sentiment de tranquillité ?"

"Tu étais…tendu." Harry s'était arrêté tout juste avant de dire 'effrayé'. "J'ai essayé d'imaginer un moyen de te décrisper. Ça a marché ?"

"Ouais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent ?" Malfoy haussa les épaules. "Comment as-tu su que j'avais fait quelque chose ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Malfoy réfléchit un instant. "C'était…c'était bizarre. C'était comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma tête qui me suggérait comment je devais me sentir. Un peu comme ce que l'on ressent à travers l'enchaînement. Mais…différemment." Il y eut un petit silence. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait faire ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je me suis juste rappelé ce que Pomfresh nous avait dit le premier jour, à propos des quelques avantages d'un enchaînement, et c'était l'un d'entre eux : être capable d'aider l'autre personne à être plus calme."

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. "Je n'avais pas besoin que tu fasses ça."

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Oh si, il en avait eu grandement besoin – sa panique avait submergé Harry à travers leur enchaînement – mais apparemment Malfoy ne voulait pas l'admettre. "On était tous les deux fatigués. Et je voulais me rendormir et j'ai pensé que si tu avais une aide supplémentaire pour t'aider à penser quoi répondre, tu aurais pu terminer la discussion plus rapidement."

Malfoy acquiesça. "Ouais, eh bien, ça a marché."

"Je suppose, oui," dit sèchement Harry.

"Enfin un avantage à ce stupide enchaînement. Et ça n'a pris que seize jours pour le découvrir" commenta Malfoy.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ton père à propos de…tu sais, les sorts ?" demanda Harry, profitant de cette inattendue conversation civile qu'ils avaient.

"Je savais que tu ne l'accepterais jamais. Tu es beaucoup trop entêté, et de toute façon Dumbledore et MacGonagall allaient te soutenir. Parler de ça était une vraie perte de temps."

Harry acquiesça. Cela avait un sens. Il était quelque peu surprenant que Malfoy ait remarqué cela, mais il supposait que même Malfoy pouvait quelquefois voir ce qui était évident et reconnaître une cause perdue d'avance quand il en voyait une.

"Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront partir demain ?" demanda-t-il paresseusement.

"Non, probablement pas. Pomfresh a dit que ça prendrait quelques jours avant que l'on n'ait plus besoin de dormir tout le temps."

"Mmh." Harry ferma les yeux.

"Merde," laissa soudainement échapper Malfoy.

"Quoi ?"

"On a un devoir à faire pour le cours de Métamorphose de demain."

"Je pense que MacGonagall nous laissera un peu plus de temps pour le faire."

"Je n'aime pas avoir du retard dans mes devoirs."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour ça ?" demanda curieusement Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"Pour tes notes, pour tes devoirs. Ce n'est pas comme si _tu_ devais obtenir de super notes pour être engagé par le Ministère ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Mon Dieu, Potter, tu es stupide," ricana Malfoy. "Ce n'est pas pour obtenir un travail, c'est pour gagner du respect afin d'avoir une certaine influence sur les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'héritier d'une famille respectée que tu peux te contenter de te détendre et de laisser ton nom tout faire pour toi."

"Ah bon ?"

"Bien sûr, imbécile. Si tu es un crétin, un simple nom n'est pas suffisant pour gagner le respect des gens. Mon père ne fait pas faire aux gens ce qu'il veut juste parce qu'il vient d'une ancienne famille ; il est aussi très intelligent et les gens le savent."

"Il est également un arrogant manipulateur... " Harry s'arrêta avant de dire le reste de son opinion et Malfoy gloussa.

"Tu dit ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose."

"Parce que c'en est une."

"Potter, puis-je te rappeler que c'est de ton beau-père dont tu es en train de parler ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, non" gémit Harry, et Malfoy rit. Harry sourit, puis une soudaine vague de choc le submergea.

Malfoy avait rit de quelque chose qu'Harry avait dit. Pas malicieusement, ni avec dérision, mais avec sincérité. En plus, il ne le taquinait pas non plus d'une manière malicieuse. Mais plutôt comme l'on taquinerait un ami. Et ils avaient une conversation parfaitement civile – et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois. Ils avaient simplement échangé des opinions et des idées, sans arrière-pensées pour blesser l'autre.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Les choses avaient changé, encore. Elles avaient changé sans que Harry ne le remarque et il ne venait de le réaliser que maintenant, à ce moment particulier, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, où ils étaient ces derniers jours. Le fait qu'ils avaient atterri ici parce qu'ils s'exécraient tellement qu'ils avaient sciemment fait quelque chose de dangereux pour s'éloigner de l'autre ne semblait pas autant important que le fait qu'ils ne se détestaient pas activement en ce moment même. Que ce soit le contact forcé et continuel ou l'épuisement ou quelque chose d'autre, ils étaient actuellement dans la même pièce et laissaient derrière eux leur haine et leur rancœur et cela était quelque peu…effrayant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout ça ?" demanda Harry, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour l'empêcher de trop penser à cela.

"Mon père ? Il est ravi. Il a toujours imaginé que je me marierais avec quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur au mien et de complètement inapproprié dans tous les sens du terme. Là, ça dépasse ses rêves les plus fous."

Harry remarqua le ton acerbe et essaya de ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi une partie de lui était soulagée d'entendre ce ton acerbe. "Est-ce qu'il t'en a voulu ?"

"Pour avoir traversé une porte ? Merlin, Potter, mon père a toujours eu de grands espoirs en moi mais je ne crois pas que l'idée que ce soit de ma faute lui est même traversée l'esprit."

"Oui, mais je suis sûr que ça rend les choses…embarrassantes pour ta famille."

"Moi aussi j'en suis sûr" dit sèchement Malfoy.

"Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?"

"Avec toi dans la pièce à chaque fois qu'on parle ? Etrangement, non."

"J'utilise un sort de silence."

"Oui, et les Serpentards sont connus pour faire confiance en l'honnêteté de leurs rivaux. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous allons de l'avant dans la vie."

Harry décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Ils descendaient sur une pente glissante, et bien qu'une partie de lui était légèrement soulagée de revenir sur le terrain familier d'hostilité, il ne voulait pas dépasser les limites. Il pensa brièvement à demander à Malfoy ce qu'il pensait de retourner dans leurs maisons une fois qu'ils seraient reposés, puis il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que le fait qu'il s'en fichait, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas la force de parler de quoique ce soit tout de suite.

"Est-ce que tu peux détourner la lumière de moi si tu étudies ?" demanda-t-il, se tournant sur le côté pour plus de confort et s'endormant immédiatement.

* * *

Et voilà, le troisième chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus :)

P'tite note : Esposito est un mot espagnol signifiant 'petit époux' (ce qui, il faut le dire, n'a pas beaucoup de sens en français ! lol)

Un énorme MERCI à Yepa, Akina-bou, LightofMoon, onarluca, bibimauri, yume-chan05, didi, Flo ShadowSpirit, Hinari, Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr, Sadik Sensei-Sama, Spicy marmelade, virginie malfoy, Polarisn7, kattia black, Nao, Demoniac Cat's, Zelda-sama, DLT, Lilou, Lady Shadow Cassandra, chesaa, FAMME, Alanisse, Malicia-moony, miniblonde07, noun et Keurjani pour leurs encouragements.

A dans un mois !


	4. 15 Octobre au 21 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice : **rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_** JK Rowling **_**– **ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_**Anna Fugazzi**_qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH. **Si les** relations homosexuelles **ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un émorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa** et **Orchideouxx **:)

**Chapitre 4**

**15 Octobre – 21 Octobre**

**17ème jour, Jeudi**

Draco remua ses Portoloins, les examinant avec intérêt pendant que Potter parlait avec ses amis. Dumbledore leur avait donné des Portoloins spéciaux : l'un menant à leur nouveau dortoir, et l'autre à leurs anciens. De cette façon ils pourraient facilement aller d'un endroit à un autre sans avoir besoin de traverser tout le château chaque fois qu'ils avaient oubliés quelque chose.

Draco regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. La salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y était déjà venu le jour où Potter avait déménagé, mais il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour observer réellement l'endroit. Maintenant, il remarquait les fauteuils serrés, les inévitables couleurs or et rouge, le nombre excessif de portraits recouvrant les murs. Ce n'était pas mal. Même si cela tendait plus vers le confort que l'esthétique, ce n'était pas si mal. Il pourrait s'y habituer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il sortit ses livres. Ne se sentant pas terriblement énergique, il opta pour celui de Potions, ce sur quoi il pouvait toujours compter pour le garder concentré. Penser à étudier la Métamorphose tout de suite lui faisait mal à la tête. Un sujet terriblement difficile, enseigné par un professeur sans humour. Il s'assoupirait au bout de quelques minutes, et il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir entouré par de Gryffondors.

Il était une fois de plus reconnaissant envers Snape d'avoir merveilleusement bien expliqué à ses camarades le retour de Potter et lui dans leurs anciens dortoirs. Dans son état actuel, il n'aurait pas voulu être près des Serpentards, avec leur instinct infaillible à déceler les faiblesses des autres. A la place il avait pu accepter d'aller en premier lieu à Gryffondor sans froisser son image.

"Très bien, mais ne passe pas tout ton temps là-bas, Draco," lui avait dit Pansy. "On aimerait nous aussi te voir, que les petits amis de Potter lui manquent ou pas. Franchement, on est tous plutôt irrité que tout soit pour les besoins émotionnels de Pauvre Petit Potty. Ça ne m'étonne pas de ces gens-là."

"Je reviendrai," avait répondu Draco. "Je passerai probablement tout mon temps à étudier, j'ai pris tellement de retard."

"Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire un petit travail de reconnaissance là-bas – découvrir ces peureux de Gryffondors comploter pour la domination du monde et tout ça ?"

"S'il te plaît. Ce sont des Gryffondors. Leur idée d'un lâche complot est 'travaillons durement et mettons nos vies en danger pour une mauvaise raison'."

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Potter qui bavardait avec animation avec quelques Troisième Année. A propos de quoi, Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée, puisqu'il s'était lancé un sort de silence dès que la courtoisie élémentaire l'autorisait. Cela faisait quelque peu étrange d'être assis au beau milieu d'une fête plutôt chaleureuse et de ne rien entendre, mais avec la certitude que c'était toujours mieux que d'échanger des banalités avec les amis de Potter.

Il se plongea dans les Potions. Ils étaient tellement en retard que la simple idée de devoir se remettre à niveau le déprimait. A la place, il tourna les pages jusqu'au chapitre sur les potions d'énergie, même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître cela pour l'instant. Potter et lui devront prendre certaines potions pour les aider à rester éveillé en cours demain, même s'ils ne devaient travailler que la moitié de la journée. Il pourra ainsi comprendre ce qu'il allait ingérer.

Cette léthargie était incroyablement agaçante. Qui aurait cru que résister à cette satanée malédiction serait si nuisible ? On les avait prévenu, bien sûr, et Potter et lui avaient lu les documents qu'on leur avait donnés sur le sort, mais c'était assez différent de lire "le patient risque de subir une sévère perte d'énergie durant plusieurs jours" et de le vivre. Il leva les yeux et mit fin au sort de silence quand Potter toucha son genou.

"Quoi ?"

"Seamus a des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, tu en veux ?" Il lui en offrit une. Draco sourit – les baguettes magiques à la réglisse étaient son bonbon préféré de chez Honeydukes.

"Merci," dit-il à Finnigan pendant que la baguette magique se dissolvait et imprégnait sa bouche d'un goût de réglisse qui resterait près d'une heure. Il retourna à sa lecture, posant à nouveau un sort de silence. Potter tapota encore son genou.

"Oui ?"

"Il y a aussi des Fizwizbiz et..."

"Potter, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. Certaines personnes se préoccupent plus de leurs notes que de se mêler aux autres et de manger des bonbons."

Potter haussa les épaules. "Très bien, je ne voulais tout simplement pas que tu te sentes exclu."

"C'est très noble de ta part, mais je suis un Serpentard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. "Exclu" est exactement ce que je suis, merci."

"Un point pour toi." Potter sourit et se détourna, laissant Draco étudier sans d'autres interventions.

Il était assez étonnant, pensa Draco tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la réponse à une question particulièrement difficile, de voir à quel point il était facile de s'habituer à certaines choses. Comme, par exemple, être dans une bulle de silence au milieu d'une fête. Mis à part les occasionnels touchers du bras ou de la jambe de Potter contre les siens et l'intrusion occasionnelle de ses propres pensées, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre pour le distraire de son étude.

Et lorsqu'un sujet était aussi tortueux et accaparant que les Potions, il était facile de se plonger dedans et de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'interaction des différentes propriétés et des effets qu'elles produisent. Par exemple, la valériane, utilisée pour ses propriétés tranquillisantes, devenait d'une certaine façon un désinhibant quand elle était combinée avec des têtards. Les têtards transformaient aussi les larmes cristallisées des sirènes en écailles de dragons aphrodisiaques et en poudre relaxantes. Si vous arrivez à comprendre comment ils font cela à ces trois substances, vous pouvez commencer à essayer de les utiliser pour élaborer de nouvelles potions. Le vrai défi en Potions était dans la compréhension des propriétés et des effets de substances pour fabriquer vos propres potions, et non de se contenter de suivre ce que – il leva les yeux quand Potter lui toucha l'épaule.

"Oui ?"

"J'ai envie d'aller me coucher," dit Potter, bâillant. "Tu as bientôt fini ?"

"Je veux finir cette dernière partie avant…"

"Malfoy, tu lis depuis presque deux heures."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, légèrement surpris. Le désordre de la pièce témoignait qu'une grande fête avait eu lieu – des assiettes et des verres étaient éparpillés sur presque toute surface plate, d'emballages de bonbons de Honeydukes, des restes d'une partie de Cartes Explosives. Le peu de personnes qui restait était pour la plupart les plus âgés, et parlait à voix basse.

"D'accord." Il se leva, marqua la page de son livre, s'étira puis commença à suivre Potter.

"Bonne nuit, Harry," dit Finnigan, "…et Malfoy," ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Draco se retourna, surpris. "Bonne nuit," répondit-il machinalement, son front se ridant légèrement quand il se retourna pour suivre Potter monter les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de Septième Année.

"Tu n'y comprends plus rien," observa Potter tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

"Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça."

"Tu es surpris, alors."

"Non. Peut-être. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne cherche pas à comprendre mes sentiments, c'est énervant."

"Désolé." Potter se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ils commencèrent à se préparer pour dormir. Draco plissa le nez à la vue du lavabo commun et de l'espace du meuble envahi par les potions de rasage de tout le monde. C'était une des choses qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié dans leur dortoir ; n'avoir à partager sa salle de bain qu'avec Potter. Bien qu'il ne soit pas la personne la plus soigneuse, il laissait au moins la salle de bain propre.

"Ils sont encore à la fête ?" demanda Draco quand ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir vide.

"Il n'est que onze heures un Jeudi soir, Malfoy. Ne me dis pas que les Septième Année de Serpentard sont déjà couchés à cette heure-là."

"Onze heures ?" Draco se rendit compte qu'il était complètement désorienté. Sûrement le fait d'avoir passé tant de temps à dormir pendant les derniers jours.

"En plus, je crois que…um, je crois qu'ils voulaient nous laisser une certaine intimité," ajouta Potter quand ils se couchèrent.

Draco gloussa, "Pas besoin de ça, merci mon Dieu. Pas pendant un moment, j'espère."

Potter haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. "Pomfresh et Esposito ont dit qu'elles ne savaient pas quand…"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Potter," dit Draco avec mépris.

"Facile à dire pour toi."

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas un problème de vouloir coucher avec un foutu puceau que je trouve personnellement répugnant et qui est de toute façon trop effrayé pour essayer quoique ce soit ?" dit Draco de manière tranchante. "Non, en effet c'est très agréable. Je le recommande grandement à quiconque chercherait à avoir un ulcère."

"Oh, oublie ça," répondit Potter, se tournant dos à Draco.

"Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas être un problème ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Désolé, je n'ai rien dit."

Draco envisagea brièvement de demander à Potter ce qu'il voulait dire, puis il décida qu'il ne se souciait pas plus que ça de savoir. "Bien. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

**ooooooo**

**19ème jour, Samedi**

"Mon Dieu, ça fait du bien d'être à la maison," commenta Harry quand Ron eut fini de parler de la dernière défaite des Cannons de Chudley, et le roux sourit.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es de retour," dit-il. Ils s'étaient tous deux réveillés quelque peu tôt pour un Samedi. Ron était descendu dans la Grande Salle pour leur prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, et maintenant, ils sirotaient tranquillement leurs chocolats, gardant une voix basse pour ne pas déranger les quatre autres garçons qui dormaient toujours sagement dans le dortoir.

"Ouais, moi non plus," dit Harry, souriant.

Il y avait eu quelques moments de gaucherie, bien sûr. Comme par exemple hier matin, quand un Ron au visage cramoisi l'avait réveillé pour aller en cours tandis que de toute évidence il essayait avec beaucoup de volonté de faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu Malfoy encore endormi dans les bras de Harry. Mais il était chez lui et c'était fantastique.

_C'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué_, pensa Harry. _Rien d'énorme, mais tout simplement être avec mes amis et pouvoir parler de tout et de rien_.

"Est-ce que c'est horrible de vivre avec lui ? Est-ce que c'est un vrai petit con insupportable ?" Ron marqua une pause. "Tu es sûr qu'il dort ?"

"Ouais, je suis sûr," gloussa Harry, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son lit, où l'on ne voyait que des mèches blond-or dépasser de la couverture. "Je peux…en quelque sorte sentir quand il est réveillé. Enfin pas vraiment mais…c'est bizarre, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. C'est comme si je m'arrêtais et réfléchissais pendant une minute, et alors je peux dire approximativement comment il se sent. Et en ce moment il est endormi."

"Ouais, Bill a dit qu'il pouvait sentir Fleur comme ça après leur enchaînement. Remarque, il la connaissait avant qu'ils ne se lancent le sort. Je ne sais pas si cela était dû au sort ou à leur connaissance l'un de l'autre."

"Probablement un peu des deux. Bien que j'avoue que je connaissais Malfoy avant le sort...mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose," dit amèrement Harry.

"Non, c'est sûr."

Il y eut un silence gêné.

"Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour. Même si tu dois l'emmener partout avec toi."

"Ouais, moi aussi."

"Ça va être dur quand tu vas rester dans son dortoir."

"Ouais, je sais. C'est déjà assez dur de s'asseoir avec ses amis en cours et pendant les repas. Je suis d'accord parce que c'était juste, si on passait la nuit ici on devrait passer la journée avec eux, mais ce sont de tels connards. Vous le traitez tous bien…"

"Ce qui est plus que ce qu'il ne mérite..."

"Mais eux, ils ne rendent pas la pareille."

"Non, ça c'est sûr. Et il les encourage probablement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," dit Harry, s'en rendant compte pour la première fois. Malfoy se moquait toujours de lui en cours, mais pas autant qu'avant, et il n'avait jamais encouragé les moqueries des Serpentards non plus. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se repassait mentalement les cours de la veille. "En fait…je pense que ça le dérange."

"Malfoy ? Déranger du fait que les Serpentards agissent comme de parfaits idiots avec toi ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu crois qu'il est malade ?"

Harry rit. "Non, je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, c'est juste qu'il ressent ce que je ressens à travers l'enchaînement."

"Ouais, c'est ce que Hermione a dit quand McGonagall nous a annoncé que tu allais revenir ici ; elle a commencé ce long discours dans lequel elle disait qu'on devait être poli avec Malfoy, ou au moins ne pas être grossier avec lui, parce que tu en recevrais probablement un retour de flamme."

"Elle avait raison."

"Ouais, je le savais ça, de personnes qui étaient juste mariées avant de s'enchaîner, mais honnêtement, Harry, je n'avais réellement pas pensé à ça avec Malfoy." Il sirota son chocolat, pensif. "Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas dit aux Serpentards de te laisser tranquille si ça le dérange."

"Leur dire que la meilleure façon de l'atteindre est de m'ennuyer ? Il ne le fera jamais. Ce sont des Serpentards, ils saisiront n'importe quelle chance de se développer en détruisant quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai le sentiment qu'il travaille vraiment dur pour ne pas se faire détruire comme ça ; il n'a pas besoin de leur donner une carte décrivant la façon dont il fallait l'agacer."

"Tu comprends bien comment fonctionne l'esprit d'un Serpentard."

"Dernièrement j'ai eu un cours intensif," dit sèchement Harry.

"Heu. Désolé."

"C'est drôle, plus j'apprend à les connaître, plus je suis heureux de ne pas être l'un d'entre eux."

"Bien," dit Ron avec agitation. Il but son chocolat pendant un petit moment avant de demander avec hésitation, "Alors comment est-ce que ça se passe avec lui, vraiment ?"

Harry soupira profondément.

"Si bien que ça ?"

"Non, c'est…ça va, ce n'est pas le gros imbécile qu'il paraît quand tu apprends à le connaître. Ouais, je sais," rit-il face à l'expression incrédule de Ron. "C'est juste, c'est…" Il haussa les épaules avec impuissance. "Tu sais," marmonna-t-il finalement, se concentrant sur le motif blanc et noir de sa tasse de chocolat.

"Ouais." Ron sembla soudainement lui aussi fasciné par sa tasse. Il déglutit de nombreuses fois, s'apprêta à parler puis se retint au dernier moment. Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration et se lança. "Harry…que s'était-il passé quand tu t'es évanoui…c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas…tu sais. Hum, tu n'acceptais pas de…tu n'acceptais pas le sort ?"

Harry grimaça, ne quittant pas sa tasse des yeux, son visage rougissant presque autant que celui de Ron. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Non, ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec Ron, c'était trop personnel, c'était trop embarrassant, c'était –

C'était Ron. Ils étaient amis depuis six ans, ils avaient traversé l'enfer et en étaient revenus, ils avaient parlé de tout ensemble, y compris de leur découverte commune de la gente féminine et de leurs propres sentiments à propos d'elle – comment pourrait-il ne pas être capable de parler de tout avec Ron ?

"Hum. En partie." Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. "Ouais, c'est en grande partie à cause de ça. On se tapait juste sur les nerfs parce que…eh bien, parce que."

Il y eut une longue pause, puis Ron se risqua à demander, "Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas ?"

Harry le regarda bouche bée. "C'est _Malfoy_, Ron. Tu voudrais coucher avec lui, toi ?"

Le visage de Ron répondit pour lui. "Mais, mais l'enchaînement n'est pas censé, tu sais, rendre l'autre personne attirante ?"

"Ouais. Et ça le fait."

"Ah ouais ? C'est bizarre. Je ne peut même pas l'imaginer."

"J'aimerais moi aussi ne pas pouvoir l'imaginer," dit ardemment Harry.

"C'est sûr que ça doit être bizarre. Tu as déjà été attiré par un autre gars avant ?"

"Non ! Bien sûr que non !" répondit Harry avec véhémence, un peu choqué de la façon désinvolte dont Ron avait dit cela.

"Donc c'est à cause de ce que pensent les Moldus de deux garçons ou de deux filles ensemble ?"

Harry le fixa. "Ce n'est vraiment pas si important que ça dans le monde sorcier ?"

"Ça dépend de la personne à qui tu parles, je pense. Certaines personnes se moqueront, mais dans ce cas pour la plupart ce seront soit des personnes nées de Moldus soit des sang-mêlé." Harry sourit légèrement, se faisant la réflexion que la majorité des Serpentards ne semblait pouvoir dire ces mots que comme des insultes, alors que dans la bouche d'un Weasley ils n'étaient que descriptifs, avec autant de jugement moral que les mots 'blond' ou 'grand'. "Beaucoup de sang-pur s'en moquent complètement," continua Ron. "Fred avait écrit un devoir là-dessus une fois, pour l'Etude des Moldus."

"Sur quoi ?"

"La différence. Je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose sur le fait que dans le monde sorcier, tant de sorciers ont été persécuté justement parce qu'ils étaient sorciers que nous étions compatibles avec d'autres personnes qui étaient persécutées. Oh, et…hum, je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans à propos de vieilles pratiques sorcières comprenant le sexe, et certaines étaient avec des personnes du même sexe." Ron sourit. "Quoique je ne sais pas si ses recherches étaient vraiment bonnes – je pense qu'il a seulement choisi ce sujet pour pouvoir mettre des mots coquins dans un devoir et dire que ce sont des citations."

Harry rit. Ron sourit puis redevint sérieux. "Ce n'est pas si grave, Harry."

"Ça l'est pour moi."

"C'est pourquoi…"

"Bien que je crois que c'est plus parce que c'est Malfoy que parce que c'est un homme."

"Ah ouais ? Il n'est pas si laid pour un gars, tu sais." Harry s'étouffa avec son chocolat et Ron, riant, étendit le bras pour lui frapper le dos, arrêtant juste à temps. "Et c'est vrai."

"Crois-moi, je le sais maintenant," dit Harry, respirant avec difficulté et riant à moitié.

"Je croyais que ce qui concernait l'attirance ne marchait pas immédiatement."

"Ce n'est pas un bouton marche/arrêt. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne veux pas, tu sais, faire quelque chose – agh" Harry secoua la tête et renonça à essayer d'expliquer. "Je sais comment il est physiquement. Ce n'est pas le problème."

"Donc c'est juste son caractère ?"

"Ouais."

Ron acquiesça sympathiquement. "Bien qu'en définitive tu devras le faire."

"Je sais." Harry observa le motif bougeant sur sa tasse de chocolat. "Je pense…je pense que c'est en partie parce que…je ne, hum…je ne veux pas être attaché à lui."

"Harry, tu es enchaîné."

"Je sais, mais…on avance mieux, et parfois je pense que je peux vivre avec lui, je pense que ça va bien se passer, mais ensuite je me souviens…je veux dire, on sait tous les deux ce qu'il va devenir. Ce que sa famille est. Je ne veux pas m'attacher."

"Tu n'as jamais parlé de ça avec lui ?"

"Mon Dieu, non."

"Ouais, j'imagine que ce n'est pas une conversation facile à commencer. Pourtant le truc, Harry, c'est que où qu'il aille et ce qui se passera quand…enfin, je veux dire, _si_ Tu-Sais-Qui…tout ça appartient au futur. Il se pourrait même que rien n'arrive. Ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux arrive maintenant. Quel est l'intérêt de tellement s'inquiéter à propos du futur si tu laisses cette stupide malédiction te tuer tout de suite ?"

_Super_, pensa Harry. Bien que Ron essayait d'être réconfortant, Harry comprit le sous-entendu. Que Harry était censé combattre Voldemort pour tout le monde, et le battre à nouveau. Et bien sûr, il ne pourrait le battre s'il était mort.

Merde, tout le monde, même Ron, continuait à lui mettre la pression. Cela ressortait même dans les endroits les plus étranges, comme dans une conversation à propos de si oui ou non il consommerait ce satané enchaînement avec Malfoy.

"Tu pourrais coucher avec lui, si tu le devais ?"

"Ouais, je pense," répondit Ron après un moment de réflexion.

"Vraiment. Lui ? C'est de Malfoy dont on est en train de parler. Il surnomme Hermione 'Sang-de-Bourbe', il voulait qu'elle se fasse tuée par le Basilic quand il avait à peine douze ans. Il se moque tout le temps de ta famille et de toi. Il a écrit une chanson entière sur toi juste pour te faire passer pour un imbécile. Sans parler de sa famille et de son opinion politique."

Le visage de Ron avait pris une expression dégoûtée.

"C'est exactement ce que je ressens," dit Harry.

"Ouais, mais je ne suis pas marié avec lui." Harry détourna les yeux. "Ecoutes, tu as peut-être besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un…"

"Non," dit Harry, en ayant soudainement marre de toute cette situation. "J'ai parlé à Lupin, j'ai parlé à Pomfresh, j'ai même parlé avec toi – la prochaine chose à venir est Hermione qui va vouloir…"

"Voyons Harry. Allez. J'essaye d'être un ami."

"Alors sois un ami et laisse tomber," rétorqua Harry.

"Bien," s'irrita Ron. Il y eut un long et inconfortable silence, puis Ron ferma les yeux un moment, cherchant de toute évidence à se calmer. "Hum."

Harry leva les yeux.

"Et que penses-tu de ces Canons de Chudley ?"

Le sourire que Harry eut en répondant dissipa la tension et ils se retrouvèrent à s'esclaffer bruyamment, oubliant leurs camarades de chambre.

"La ferme, idiots !" Le gémissement irrité de Dean fut suivi d'un oreiller violemment lancé vers eux avec plus de force que de précision.

"Potter, tu aimerais que je te jettes un sort ?" demanda Malfoy d'une voix endormie. "Parce que c'est ce que je ferai si tu me réveilles à nouveau."

"Jette aussi un sort à Ron tant que tu y es," marmonna Neville, se tournant dans son lit et mettant un oreiller sur sa tête.

"Désolé," s'excusèrent-ils quand un léger ronflement s'échappa du lit de Seamus.

**ooooooo**

**21ème jour, Lundi**

_Oh, oh non, s'il vous plaît_, pensa Harry, se rendant brusquement compte qu'il dévisageait Malfoy depuis un moment, admirant ses mouvements rapides et efficaces pendant qu'il perfectionnait sa potion. Harry était complètement inconscient de ce qu'il devait faire comme potion et à la place, il pensait au fait que les cheveux de Malfoy éclairés par les flammes du chaudron avaient une couleur absolument éblouissante de bleu-glace.

_Non,_ pensa-t-il désespérément, _pas encore, pas déjà, je ne suis pas encore prêt _– et son cœur manqua un battement quand les yeux de Malfoy rencontrèrent les siens. Malfoy cligna des yeux, surpris, et renversa la cuillère à thé d'eau gazeuse qu'il tenait. Il jura et la nettoya rapidement avant que cela n'attaque le bureau, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Puis il hésita, poussa un profond soupir de résignation, regarda de nouveau Harry et se pencha en avant.

"Potter," il toucha les mains de Harry. "Ne panique pas. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état-là pour ça."

Harry déglutit difficilement, profondément chagriné que Malfoy puisse lire avec justesse son état émotionnel. "Facile à dire pour toi."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," dit Malfoy, placide. "Ce n'est marrant pour moi non plus. Mais tu paniques avant que quoique ce soit ne soit arrivé."

"Je-je ne veux pas parler de ça ici..." bégaya Harry, se sentant déjà très mal.

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit Malfoy d'une voix calme et compréhensive. "On déjeunera dans la cour intérieure et alors on en parlera. Détends-toi, Potter. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde."

La réplique instinctive de Harry mourut sur ses lèvres quand il se sentit apaisé par la voix et les mains de Malfoy, restées sur les siennes, Malfoy frottant très légèrement le haut des mains de Harry avec son pouce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il curieusement, sa panique diminuant.

"La même chose que ce que tu m'as fait à l'infirmerie l'autre fois, avec mon père." Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent. "J'ai posé des questions à Pomfresh et lu des choses dessus. Je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir tout le temps nerveux autour de moi, ou effrayé que je vienne te violer dans ton sommeil. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes propres problèmes."

Harry acquiesça. Bien sûr, c'était logique. Il pensa qu'il devrait en vouloir légèrement à Malfoy de manipuler ses émotions dans son propre but, mais encore une fois…non, Malfoy avait raison. Si projeter un sentiment de calme aidait Harry, c'était une bonne chose, sans se soucier du fait que Malfoy le faisait dans un but intéressé et égoïste. Il acquiesça et se replongea dans son travail.

**ooooooo**

Ils étaient assis dans la cour intérieure et Harry avait presque fini son premier sandwich avant qu'il ne lâche enfin, "Très bien, et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?"

"Je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois," commença Malfoy.

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"J'en ai parlé à Madame Pomfresh, et elle a suggéré certaines choses que l'on pourrait essayer pour que les choses aillent plus doucement cette fois."

"Je ne vais pas…"

"Je ne te parle pas d'utiliser des sorts ou des aphrodisiaques, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre-là."

"Je doute qu'on ait besoin de la dernière proposition," dit Harry de manière contrite.

"Non, pas si je dois en juger par la dernière fois." Malfoy finit son premier sandwich et mordit dans sa pomme. "Bien que je ne pense pas que cela redeviendrait comme avant," songea-t-il.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Les choses ont changé."

"Comment ?"

Malfoy étudia sa pomme un instant. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réaliser quelque chose, et quelque chose de totalement malvenu.

"Malfoy ?"

Malfoy eut un léger sursaut, comme s'il avait oublié que Harry était là, puis, à la stupéfaction de Harry, il rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, fuyant le regard de Harry.

"Malf…"

"On ne ressent pas la même chose l'un pour l'autre," lâcha-t-il rapidement avant de croquer sa pomme.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne m'insultes plus toutes les cinq minutes. Et je sais ce que je ressens."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry. "Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?" risqua-t-il.

"Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne ressens même plus vraiment d'antipathie pour toi." Malfoy lança dans les airs sa pomme à moitié mangée et donna un petit coup de baguette dans sa direction, la faisant disparaître. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et maintint fermement son regard sur sa baguette, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. "Potter, on ne finira jamais par s'aimer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas faire marcher cet enchaînement. Ne sois tout simplement pas effrayé par moi. Rien n'arrivera si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive ; c'est impossible."

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique, et Malfoy posa une main sur son bras, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. "Pomfresh a dit qu'il serait bien d'établir certaines règles de base avant que quoi que ce soit ne devienne trop intense. Comme par exemple, tu pourrais peut-être diriger ce qui arrive. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et quand tu le veux. Je ne ferais aucune proposition."

"Ça…ne te ressemble vraiment pas," déclara Harry après un long moment d'étonnement. "As-tu repris ces phrases à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Non, j'ai juste pris une potion de patience."

"Une quoi ?"

"Tu ne veux prendre aucune potion ni utiliser aucun sort, pour tes raisons Moldues. Personnellement je n'ai pas d'objection à en utiliser, surtout s'il faut choisir entre ça et de nouveau finir à l'infirmerie."

"Et si ça interfère avec l'enchaînement ?"

"Je prendrai le risque. Je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'on vient de vivre."

Harry y réfléchit longuement, soutenant le regard de Malfoy et essayant de voir une supercherie ou une quelconque impatience ou quelque chose autre qu'un franc désir de traverser cela aussi facilement que possible.

"D'accord," dit-il enfin lentement. "Je...je dirigerai ce qui arrive si ça peut aider. Ne t'attends simplement pas à beaucoup."

"Je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup."

"Je ne me sens toujours pas à l'aise avec ça."

"Tu n'es pas le seul."

"Je suppose que non."

"Autre chose : où veux-tu dormir ?"

"Pas chez les Serpentards," commença Harry et Malfoy sourit.

"Non, bien sûr. Je crois que mes camarades de maison seraient capables d'épargner leurs efforts pour passer à travers n'importe quels sorts de verrouillage ou d'intimité lancés sur mon lit. Si seulement je trouvais qui rassemble l'argent des paris." Harry gloussa malgré lui. "Zabini surtout est empressé de gagner ; je crois que ça lui a déjà coûté dix Gallions, il avait parié qu'on coucherait ensemble le jour où on s'est évanoui dans la Grande Salle. Il a fait un nouveau pari mais ne m'a pas dit pour quel jour."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il pense que j'ai moi-même fait un pari."

Harry éclata subitement de rire. "Et tu en as fait un ?"

"Tu penses vraiment que je te le dirai ? Ça enverrai mon astuce 'patience' en enfers."

Harry rit à nouveau, remarquant que sa tension avait diminuée de façon significative et s'émerveillant qu'une simple potion puisse faire agir Malfoy comme un être humain décent. Peut-être pourrait-il proposer à Malfoy de continuer à prendre la potion aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble.

"Très bien, pas Serpentard donc," dit Malfoy. "Tu préfères Gryffondor ou notre dortoir ?"

"Je…je ne sais pas."

"C'est comme tu veux, personnellement ça m'est égal."

"Très bien…" Harry réfléchit un instant. "Je ne sais pas…je suis, je suis content d'être de retour dans mon ancien dortoir…mais, je ne veux pas…je veux dire si on, tu sais, se regarde…hum, je veux dire, c'est, je…"

"Potter, tu babilles." Harry rougit et Malfoy ricana. "Ecoute, tu n'as pas à prendre une quelconque décision immédiatement. Je voulais juste…je ne sais pas, m'assurer que tu ne paniquais pas avant que quelque chose ne soit arrivé."

"D'accord," dit Harry, tremblant. Il mordit dans son second sandwich, et ils mangèrent dans un silence plutôt amical pendant un petit moment.

"Bien." Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Il nous reste dix minutes avant le cours d'Enchantement. On y va ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Ouais."

**ooooooo**

**23ème jour, Mercredi**

_Je ne dois jamais arrêter de prendre cette potion de patience,_ pensa Draco, abasourdi, alors qu'il essayait courageusement d'ignorer les soupirs et les sons de Potter qui rêvait de quelque chose…d'intéressant.

_Encore heureux que les rideaux soient fermés_, pensa-t-il. _Et encore heureux qu'on soit à Gryffondor et que personne n'essaye d'enlever le sort posé sur les rideaux_.

_Et j'ai besoin d'encore plus de potion. Ou de quelque chose._

Il tourna le dos à Potter dont toute personne aurait trouvé le comportement normal, mais la personne à qui il était enchaîné ressentait pleinement ses émotions et pouvait dire que son époux était clairement excité. Malheureusement, c'était la chance de Draco de pouvoir comprendre le visage rougi, la respiration irrégulière, la main droite errant sur les couvertures en les saisissant, et d'autres légers…mouvements ça et là comme des signes que Potter faisait un rêve érotique incroyablement intense.

Potter haleta doucement et Draco sentit son corps répondre malgré la table d'Arithmancie qu'il se répétait consciencieusement dans la tête. S'ils avaient été dans leur propre dortoir, Draco aurait depuis longtemps déjà été dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de cette tension. Malheureusement, ils étaient dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, et il serait bientôt l'heure de se lever. De plus, Seamus Finnigan avait la mauvaise habitude de se réveiller particulièrement tôt et Draco n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir quelqu'un maintenant dans l'état où il était.

Potter soupira et se tourna du côté de Draco, entrant en contact avec son épaule et se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Draco se dit que bien que cela leur arrivait à tous les deux assez souvent pendant qu'ils dormaient, cela semblait complètement différent d'avoir Potter se rapprochant de lui et mettant ses bras autour de lui pendant que Draco était réveillé et que Potter était…eh bien, que Potter était en train de faire ça.

_Aucune potion ne peut m'aider_, pensa Draco avec stupéfaction. Il voulait, il avait besoin, de se tourner et de se rapprocher de Potter et de bouger avec lui et de laisser le rêve de Potter les emmener là où il les emmènerait. Et bon sang, s'il était encore endormi, c'est probablement ce qu'il se serait passé. Ils se seraient tous les deux réveillés quelque peu poisseux mais avec peu ou aucun souvenirs de comment ils en étaient arrivé là et peut-être même qu'une barrière serait tombée entre eux.

Mais…pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le ferait pas ? Et il ferait semblant de dormir ?

Parce que Potter sentirait sa culpabilité.

_Culpabilité_ ? De quoi ? De libérer la tension sexuelle accumulée par un enchaînement qu'il n'avait jamais voulu et par un époux avec d'étranges idées Moldues qui faisait un rêve érotique juste à côté de lui dans un lit ? Comment, en tenant compte de cela, il _pourrait_ se sentir coupable ?

Parce que, connaissant Potter, il verrait cela comme profiter de lui. Utiliser le corps de Potter pour son propre plaisir sexuel sans son consentement.

Putain de merde.

_Non_, pensa Draco quand le souffle de Potter devint désordonné et qu'il gémit doucement. _Il y a des limites. J'ai dit que je ne le presserai pas, pas que je le laisserai simplement faire tout ce qu'il voulait peu importe l'effet que cela avait sur moi_.

_Il a dix-sept ans,_ déclara la partie noble de Draco améliorée par la potion de patience en une dernière tentative d'indulgence. _Cela ne durera pas longtemps. Contente-toi d'attendre, ne le rends pas timide..._

_Va au diable – non, en fait, va te faire_ _foutre – _répondit le reste de Draco à sa noble partie, _moi aussi j'ai dix-sept ans. Et je ne supporte pas ça. _Il se tourna et secoua Potter pour le réveiller.

"Koa ?" Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il fixa Draco, complètement désorienté, toujours à moitié endormi et très excité.

"Potter, réveille-toi," dit rudement Draco. "Tu faisais un rêve érotique et ça me tape franchement sur les nerfs."

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent quand il prit conscience de la situation. "Oh. Hum…oh," soupira-t-il, ressentant manifestement toujours les effets de son rêve. Il bougea impatiemment dans le lit.

"Arrête ça !" dit brusquement Draco.

"Tu plaisantes," dit faiblement Potter, se tournant sur son estomac et fermant les yeux. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant," murmura-t-il, "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'étais proche…"

"Oh si, j'en ai une très bonne idée, j'étais réveillé tout ce temps et si tu ne veux pas que je te prennes tu stopperas ce que tu…mph" Potter posa une main sur sa bouche.

"Tais-toi," murmura Potter farouchement, "Ça m'est égal ce que tu fais, je ne peux pas – oh," il se mordit la lèvre, son autre main disparaissant sous la couverture.

C'est plus qu'il n'en fallait pour Draco et il fit de même. Il y eut un moment de gémissements étouffés et de bruissements de draps avant qu'ils ne halètent tous les deux. Ils restèrent allongés sur leur lit le temps de se calmer.

_Merci mon Dieu_, pensa confusément Draco, sa poitrine se soulevant toujours, ses yeux clos et une certaine somnolence le gagnant peu à peu.

_J'espère que Potter ne trouvera pas ça bizarre._

_Oh, qui s'en soucie de toute façon._

_Vraiment, qui s'en soucie?_

Silence, seulement coupé par leurs respirations qui ralentissaient progressivement.

Finalement Potter s'éclaircit la gorge, murmura le sort de nettoyage et s'assit. Draco attendit un peu avant de faire la même chose, s'asseyant et regardant curieusement Potter. Le visage de Potter était rouge, rien de surprenant, il était fermement décidé à ne pas rencontrer les yeux de Draco, rien de surprenant là non plus, et il était extrêmement gêné. De frustration, Draco serra les dents – ce n'était _rien_, ce n'était que deux personnes prenant leur pied dans le même lit, sans même _se toucher,_ pour l'amour de Dieu ! – mais de toute évidence cela avait franchit une ligne de la morale incompréhensible des Moldus, comme s'en était douté Draco.

Il se demanda soudainement comment, par Merlin, des gens comme Potter réussissait à vivre dans un dortoir. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve érotique près d'un autre garçon, et il doutait sincèrement que ses camarades de chambre étaient tous eunuques. Est-ce qu'ils se lançaient des sorts d'Oubliettes ? Ou était-ce le fait que Draco était dans le même lit que lui qui lui paraissait bizarre ? Ou bien était-ce le fait qu'il rêvait probablement de Draco ?

Draco soupira de frustration et repoussa violemment les draps.

"Quoi ?" demanda Potter d'une voix rude.

"Rien," marmonna Draco, sur le point d'ouvrir les rideaux. Potter se releva rapidement et saisit son bras.

"Tu es en colère contre moi."

"Mais oui bordel ! Est-ce que tout doit te rendre si nerveux ? Ne peux-tu pas juste pour une fois…oh, laisse tomber !" Draco le repoussa.

"Quoi ? Je ne peux pas juste pour une fois quoi ?" demanda Potter d'une voix plus forte.

"Tu…ce qui vient de se passer n'était rien, et tu es…je savais que ça arriverait si je…merde !" s'exclama Draco, se rendant compte qu'il était incohérent tellement il était frustré.

"Ça n'était pas rien," dit sèchement Potter. "Je, je rêvais de, de…et puis…" Il s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit, mettant son visage dans ses mains. "Laisse tomber ! Tu ne comprendrais pas !"

"Comprendre quoi ? Que tu es chagriné par la plus stupide…je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu un de mes camarades de chambre faire un rêve érotique ou se faire une bonne branlette, ça arrive tout le temps, et pourtant tu agis comme…"

"Quoi ?" Potter fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. "Tu penses que je suis chagriné parce qu'on vient de prendre notre pied en même temps ?"

Draco s'assit, perplexe. "Ce n'est pas pour ça ?"

"Mon Dieu, non," répondit Potter. "Je suis vierge, Malfoy, pas moine."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Potter détourna le regard. "Je rêvais de toi."

"Oh, l'horreur," dit sarcastiquement Draco. "Est-ce que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que Pomfresh nous a dit le premier jour ?"

"Non, c'était, c'était différent."

"C'est à dire ?"

Potter secoua la tête, serrant la mâchoire. Draco sentit alors à quel point Potter n'était pas prêt à partager son rêve. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un sarcasme hargneux mais la referma.

_C'était un très, très bon moment pour mettre en pratique le truc de la patience_, pensa-t-il.

_Très bien. Et qu'on ne dise jamais qu'un Malfoy craint de plonger tête la première dans l'inconnu._

Bien que, en y réfléchissant, les Malfoy n'étaient pas terriblement courageux. Astucieux, rusés, calculateurs, oui, mais ils préféraient généralement laisser le courage aux gens moins importants, plus inutiles – comme, par exemple, les Gryffondors.

Malheureusement, là le Gryffondor en question n'était pas vraiment inutile parce que la propre vie et le bien-être de Draco dépendaient presque entièrement de lui pour le moment. Et la chose la plus astucieuse, rusée, et calculatrice à faire était d'être patient, ce qui, malheureusement, était quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour Draco.

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées à travers la confusion, l'ambivalence, la colère, et le brouillard post-orgasme, et il tenta de se reprendre. Enfin, se reprendre autant qu'il le pouvait après le réveil qu'il venait d'avoir et le fait d'être uniquement séparé de Gryffondors par des rideaux. "D'accord, d'accord. Je te demande pardon," dit-il, et il eut le grand plaisir de voir Potter totalement abasourdi. Il sourit, de façon quelque peu fatiguée, et recommença. "Donc tu n'es pas contrarié à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé après que je t'ai réveillé."

"Non."

"Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu…que je n'étais pas obligé de sortir du lit, toutes ces fois-là ? Tu n'aurais pas été en colère ?"

"Toutes ces fois-là ? Combien ?"

"Cinq, six, qui sait ?"

Harry gloussa. "Non, en fait, en y réfléchissant, j'aurais sûrement été en colère…hum…avant."

"Mais maintenant ça t'est égal ?"

"Oui."

_D'accord_.

_Alors pourquoi continuer à prendre cette potion de patience ?_ Potter semblait détendu et ils semblaient avoir surmonté la possible crise à propos de leurs activités matinales et du rêve qui avait excité Potter. Et cela était égal à Potter si Draco restait dans le lit avec lui quand ils étaient tous les deux excités. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Et c'était probablement assez pour aujourd'hui... ou du moins pour le moment. Draco se félicita mentalement et essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il n'était que six heures du matin et qu'il se sentait déjà épuisé.

Cette putain de stupide malédiction.

"Je vais prendre une douche." Il se leva. "Je peux enlever le sort d'intimité maintenant ?"

"Ouais, vas-y."

**ooooooo**

_La matinée avait relativement bien commencé pourtant_, se rappela Draco pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa potion. Il aurait dû choisir un autre partenaire, se rendit-il compte, parce que travailler avec Goyle était encore pire que le faire par lui-même. Normalement ce n'était pas un problème ; le cours de Potions était ridiculement simple, et tout ce que Draco demandait à Goyle était de suivre les instructions, de faire le travail qu'il jugeait inférieur, et de rester hors de son chemin. Sauf qu'un jour comme aujourd'hui, lorsque Draco était si déstabilisé par la présence de Potter qu'il se rappelait difficilement son propre nom, l'incapacité de Goyle à penser par lui-même leur causait de sérieux problèmes.

Il était presque sûr qu'une partie du problème venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas été assez explicite quand il avait dit à Goyle de casser les coquilles d'œufs de dragon, et Goyle les avait écrasé en fine poudre au lieu de les écraser simplement. Draco avait été trop distrait en essayant de trouver quelle quantité de sang il avait besoin d'utiliser pour remarquer ce que Goyle était en train de faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il fixa d'un regard déprimé la mixture bleue, épaisse et figée dans son chaudron, un fort contraste par rapport au chaudron de Potter et de Granger, qui, bien évidemment, contenait un liquide émeraude bouillonnant délicatement, exactement comme Snape l'avait décrite.

"Tu vas devoir recommencer," commenta Granger, regardant dans son chaudron.

"Lâche-moi, Granger," dit-il sèchement.

"Malfoy, elle veut juste aider," dit Potter.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide."

"Je pense que si," contra Potter, scrutant le chaudron de Draco. Draco le repoussa impatiemment.

"Malfoy."

Le ton calme surprit Draco. Il rencontra les yeux de Potter, puis détourna le regard. Bon sang. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il était censé trouver comment sauver cette stupide potion et à la place il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était censé utiliser, et tout ce qu'il désirait vraiment était de revenir à ce matin sauf que cette fois, il toucherait Potter, le rapprocherait, ferait courir ses mains sur lui...

"Putain !" laissa-t-il échapper quand Potter toucha son bras. Il recouvrit machinalement la main de Potter de la sienne, un agréable choc le traversant quand il sentit les tremblements de Potter. Il regarda Potter, qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils, ses brillants yeux verts un peu troubles, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et qui semblait être incapable de détourner le regard.

"Ahem." Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand Granger s'éclaircit poliment la gorge. "Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux distraits pour une bonne raison, alors ?"

Draco se détourna d'elle avec colère, laissant tomber la main de Potter en même temps. C'était suffisamment dur d'avoir à traverser cela avec Potter ; le fait que Potter était attaché à la Sang-de-Bourbe était un comble. Cela demandait à Draco un contrôle considérable d'être courtois envers elle dans ses bons jours, et ce n'était pas un bon jour.

"Harry ?" l'entendit-il demander, et Potter fit un petit bruit. "Tu ne penses pas que ce serait une bonne idée de ne pas aller en cours jusqu'à ce que vous…vous fassiez à ça ?"

"Tu veux dire finir l'école l'année prochaine ?" demanda sèchement Draco. "Non merci."

"Beaucoup de couples nouvellement enchaînés arrêtent de travailler ou au moins réduisent leurs responsabilités jusqu'à ce que…"

"Oui, merci pour avoir fait beaucoup de recherches qui t'aurais été inutiles si tu avais été élevé dans une famille de sorciers, Granger. Tu l'as lu dans Le Guide des Coutumes Sorcières Pour Les Personnes Nées Moldus ou dans Comment Cacher Le Fait D'être Un Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

"Malfoy !" s'exclama Potter.

"Si elle ne veut pas entendre ce genre de chose elle n'a qu'à pas mettre son nez dans ma vie personnelle !"

"Elle essaye d'aider, tu…"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide !"

"Ouais, c'est vrai, tu te débrouilles tellement bien tout seul," railla Potter en regardant sa potion figée.

"Va en enfer," siffla Draco.

"J'y suis déjà, merci."

"Ferme-la."

Potter grogna d'agacement et Draco lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, faisant signe à Goyle de récurer la saleté du chaudron pendant qu'il essayait d'écrire, de façon cohérente, ce qu'il pensait qui n'allait pas et pourquoi. Et il essaya de toutes ses forces d'ignorer la rougeur de ses joues, sa colère et le fait que tout son corps continuait de l'inciter à se rapprocher de Potter.

Il respira calmement, secouant la tête et essayant de se concentrer sur le cours. Il se relut et fut agréablement surpris de voir que, même si ce n'était pas à son niveau habituel, c'était au moins à peu près cohérent. Il laissa l'encre sécher et enroula le parchemin.

Maintenant, il fallait recommencer. Il regarda à nouveau les ingrédients et gémit intérieurement. Il savait que Goyle serrait incapable de trouver un grand nombre d'entre eux, parce qu'il ne saurait pas faire la différence entre, par exemple, des griffes de chauve-souris lisses et des griffes de chauve-souris rêches – il pouvait difficilement faire la différence entre chauves-souris et serpents. Malheureusement, Draco lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire la différence non plus, en ce moment.

Faisant signe à Goyle de le suivre dans la salle d'entreposage, il ignora résolument tout ce qui n'était pas la liste d'ingrédients.

**ooooooo**

Draco arriva à la table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber sur son siège, se demandant d'un air désolé ce qui pourrait arriver d'autre de mauvais dans cette journée. Après les cours de Potions et de Métamorphose, tout ce qu'il désirait réellement était retourner au lit et oublier cette misérable journée.

D'un côté, en cours de Métamorphose, il n'y avait aucun Gryffondors belligérants le dévisageant méchamment, le gros méchant Serpentard qui avait fait de la peine à leur petit Harry sacré. Mais d'un autre côté, le cours de Métamorphose était rempli de Serpentards. Il semblait que la moitié d'entre eux n'avait pas pris la peine de penser ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde que s'ils faisaient chier Potter, cela aurait des répercussions sur Draco. L'autre moitié y avait pensé, et pensait que cela était une idée formidable. Nott - que Mordred le corrompe - avait même réussi à les bousculer 'accidentellement' tous les deux pendant le cours, résultant un effet de brûlure – et Draco jurerait que cette douleur empirait à chaque fois. Sans mentionner le fait que les sursauts de douleur qu'ils avaient les faisaient se tenir à l'écart de tout le monde et être plus proches que jamais, ce qui, considérant ce qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer de régler en ce moment, n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

Et après le déjeuner, il attendrait avec impatience le cours d'Enchantements avec les Gryffondors. Joie.

"Tu étais un peu préoccupé en Potions, Draco, non ?" fit nonchalamment remarquer Milicent Bullstrode quand elle s'assit en face de Potter et lui dans la Grande Salle.

_Oh, super._

Ils avaient réussi à être assez discret à propos de leur attirance grandissante pour l'un l'autre cette fois-ci, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques expressions spéculatives sur le visage de leurs camarades de dortoir de Gryffondor après qu'ils aient ouverts les rideaux. Mais l'absence de disputes et la potion de patience et le fait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte plus décontractés l'un avec l'autre avaient bien marché si bien que cela faisait deux jours qu'ils le faisaient, et ils n'avaient rien fait de flagrant qui pourrait lancer des rumeurs – pas encore.

_Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_, pensa Draco, remarquant les murmures et les coups d'œil de ses camarades, et il s'arma de courage. Potter, merci mon Dieu, s'était lancé un sort de silence comme à son habitude lorsqu'ils étaient à la table de Serpentard et il lisait son livre d'Astronomie tout en mangeant, ce qui arrangeait Draco car cela voulait dire qu'il ne ressentirait pas les émotions de Potter et n'aurait pas à s'en occuper en même temps que la conversation.

"J'ai entendu ça en Astronomie. Comment s'est passé ta deuxième tentative pour réussir la potion ?" demanda innocemment Millicent, ayant un petit sourire satisfait lorsque Draco rougit.

"Bien," marmonna-t-il en buvant son jus de citrouille.

"Un peu de problème avec la première, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu étais un peu…distrait ?"

Draco posa sa fourchette et son couteau et la fixa fermement jusqu'à ce que son petit sourire satisfait se fane et qu'une expression légèrement embarrassée apparaisse sur son visage. Il ressentit une petite pointe de réconfort du fait que lui – ou sa famille – avait toujours le pouvoir de faire hésiter les autres Serpentards à trop les embêter.

Très bien, elle semblait suffisamment nerveuse maintenant. Il soutint son regard pendant encore un petit moment, réfléchit à un nombre conséquent de répliques, les rejeta toutes, et choisit finalement quelque chose de plus subtil mais également de plus risqué : il reprit son déjeuner et l'ignora complètement.

"Draco." Pansy Parkinson se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui et se pencha vers lui, parlant d'une voix basse. "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me peine d'être d'accord avec quelque chose qu'Hermione Granger a dit, mais elle n'a peut-être pas tord sur ce coup-là. As-tu pensé à laisser tomber les cours, juste pour un petit moment ?"

"Non," dit-il sèchement.

"Draco…"

"J'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir tout rattraper ensuite. Ou pire, de devoir revenir pour une autre année dans ce trou qu'on appelle école."

"Mais…"

"Ton opinion n'est pas nécessaire ici, Parkinson," dit-il froidement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

"Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est vous conduire de nouveau à l'infirmerie, je te jure," répondit-elle dédaigneusement. "Franchement. Tu es vraiment impossible." Elle partit rapidement et Potter la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" demanda-t-il, enlevant le sort de silence.

"Elle pense qu'on devrait laisser tomber les cours," dit sèchement Draco.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai un jour Pansy Parkinson être d'accord avec Hermione à propos de quelque chose."

"Maintenant tu l'as vu. Retourne dans ta bulle."

"Bon sang mais c'est quoi ton problème ?" demanda Potter, furieux. "Tu n'as pas pris de potion de patience ?"

"Lâche-moi."

"Oui ou non ?"

"Oui ou non quoi ?"

"Tu n'as pris la potion de patience ?"

"Si. Mais supporter toi et tes pathétiques petits amis," _et mes pathétiques camarades de maison_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement, "est un peu trop à supporter pour n'importe quelle potion. Ce n'est pas un remède miracle pour l'idiotie des autres personnes."

"Tu devrais peut-être demander à Snape de te faire une potion pour remédier à ta tendance à agir comme un parfait imbécile."

"Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit."

"D'accord," Potter se leva, et Draco lui saisit le bras pour le faire rasseoir.

"Je n'ai pas fini de manger," dit-il en serrant les dents, et il sentit l'humeur de Potter brusquement craquer.

"Et bien tu as fini maintenant." Potter bougea le bras en direction de l'assiette de Draco et envoya le déjeuner de Draco valdinguer sur le sol, l'assiette se brisant au milieu des cris alarmés des Serpentards. Il commença à s'éloigner et Draco lui retint le bras, déséquilibrant légèrement Harry. "Lâche-moi !"

"C'était quoi ça bon sang ? Assis-toi !"

"Je t'ai dit de me LACHER !" Potter dégagea son bras d'un coup sec et il sortit. Draco, furieux, se leva pour le suivre.

"Ramène tes misérables fesses à cette table TOUT DE SUITE !" Il saisit le bras de Potter une nouvelle fois mais ne parvint qu'à lui retirer le sac des épaules. Il le jeta violemment au sol, des livres et des plumes tombèrent, une bouteille d'encre se brisa en morceaux, renversant son contenu sur le sol.

"TU n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, espèce de merde !"

"LA FERME !" Il se déplaça pour de nouveau saisir Potter. Celui-ci se retourna et le poussa, fort, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, et Draco se rattrapa tout juste au mur.

"VA TE FAIRE VOIR !" lui hurla Potter, sa haine et sa rancœur explosant follement, nourrissant la fureur à l'intérieur de Draco, et il y eut un soudain silence quand l'air de la Grande Salle devint chargé et sombre.

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Draco, sa peau le piquant à cause du changement d'atmosphère, une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale – merde, il avait entendu dire que les accès de rage de Potter avait causé des troubles magiques quand il était enfant, mais comment cela pouvait-il arriver maintenant, pendant sa septième année ?

"J'essaye de m'éloigner de toi, putain !" rétorqua Potter, et Draco put ressentir la propre peur de Potter devant ce qui commençait à arriver à ses pouvoirs, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant.

"Crois-moi, je n'aimerais rien de mieux que…" Draco sentit un vent se soulever dans la Grande Salle. Il déglutit quand il vit Potter pâlir. "Contrôle-toi, bordel ! Tu n'es plus un gosse !"

"LA FERME !" Potter poussa à nouveau Draco brutalement et Draco, dont la peur de l'humeur de Potter était maintenant en conflit avec sa propre colère grandissant rapidement, le poussa également mais beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention, frappant la tête de Potter contre le mur derrière lui.

La fureur de Potter explosa et elle devint hors de contrôle. Il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Draco, et Draco chancela, ressentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Potter allait à nouveau le frapper mais Draco le bloqua pendant que le vent s'élevait de nouveau avec plus de violence encore et qu'une fenêtre se brisait au-dessus d'eux. Des cris se firent entendre de la part des élèves essayant d'éviter les brisures qui tombèrent abruptement. Draco entendit faiblement quelqu'un se précipiter pour aller chercher un professeur.

"POTTER ! ARRETE CA !"

Potter fit un nouveau geste dans sa direction mais Draco le poussa brutalement à nouveau, puis Draco lui donna un ferme coup de poing sur une impulsion, lui donnant un coup de genou dans le nez quand Potter se baissa. Une profonde satisfaction emplit Draco quand le sang commença à couler du nez de Potter même si Draco pouvait aussi sentir la douleur.

Draco ne se rendit compte qu'il avait sorti sa baguette qu'une fois qu'elle fut dans sa main, et au même moment Potter sortait la sienne – et un cri soudain "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !" les figea tous les deux sur place.

"EXPELLIARMUS !" tonna une autre voix à travers la Grande Salle et leurs deux baguettes s'échappèrent de leurs mains.

Le silence qui emplissait la Grande Salle était assourdissant.

Draco sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir dans son estomac, incapable de simplement fermer les yeux et de ne pas voir le visage de Potter, tellement pâle, le sang coulant sur sa chemise, sentant un filet de sang sur le côté de sa propre bouche couler sur son col.

Ils l'avaient réellement fait. C'était…c'était terrible. Ils allaient peut-être bien être renvoyés définitivement. Ils s'étaient attaqués l'un à l'autre physiquement et magiquement, ils avaient détruit la propriété de l'école et mis plusieurs autres élèves en danger. Qu'est-ce qui allait leur arriver ?

_La matinée avait relativement bien commencé pourtant_, pensa Draco d'un air désolé. Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés à presque se lancer des sorts avant midi ?

"Finite incantatum. Maintenant, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez être renvoyés immédiatement, suivez-moi silencieusement et calmement dans mon bureau," dit Dumbledore, sa voix douce en désaccord avec ses mots sévères. Snape s'approcha avec leurs baguettes en main, leur faisant signe de se diriger vers la porte.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai oublié de mettre, à la fin du chapitre 3, un lien que Anna Fugazzi avait donné à ses lecteurs. Donc, si vous voulez voir une image représentant les gribouillages de Harry pendant le cours de Potions, allez ici :

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 /AnnaFugazzi / BondCh3 . gif

Bien évidemment, vous devez enlever tous les espaces. Allez la voir, elle est vraiment drôle :)

**Un énorme merci à** Dramyre lovy, Alanisse, Orchideouxx, Sadik Sensei-Sama, Elise, heavenlyJo, Egwene Al'Vere, chesaa, Akina-bou, onarluca, zaika, kuroi sekai, Spicy marmelade, Niano, Zelda-sama, bibimauri, Keurjani, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Hazel Green, macatou, Sahada, Picadilly, Polarisn7, Demoniac Cat's, majiya, Tiyael et laure pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

A dans un mois !


	5. 21 Octobre au 22 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice :** rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling **_**– **ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles **ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale : **Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un émorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa** et **Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 5**

**21 Octobre – 22 Octobre**

**23ème jour, Mercredi, suite**

"C'est impossible. Ils sont impossibles," entendirent-ils dire Snape, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Le joyeux groupe était de nouveau réuni, discutant de leur 'cas' mais cette fois-ci Draco et Potter n'étaient pas invités à la partie. Peu leur importait qu'ils aient atteint la majorité ou non, les adultes avaient décidé qu'ils étaient trop impliqués dans l'enchaînement pour pouvoir leur faire confiance pour prendre leurs avis en compte. A la place, ils leur avaient confisqué leurs baguettes, ils avaient été soignés, et ils avaient pris des potions calmantes. Et maintenant, Potter et Draco patientaient dans un petit salon à côté du bureau de Dumbledore pendant que la discussion continuait à l'intérieur, Draco sur la canapé et Potter faisant impatiemment les cent pas dans la pièce, essayant tous les deux d'ignorer les portraits allant de cadre en cadre tout en murmurant sur leur compte.

"Malfoy," dit Potter avec hésitation, brisant le silence. Draco leva les yeux vers lui. "On va avoir des ennuis, pas vrai ?"

"Quel magnifique sens de l'observation, Potter," répondit Draco avec fatigue. "Quel a été ton premier indice ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil au sang maculant toujours la chemise blanche de Potter, tout en sachant que la sienne était dans le même état. Pomfresh avait été trop dégoûtée par leur comportement pour leur laisser le temps de se changer ou de se nettoyer après qu'elle ait guéri leurs blessures.

"Que…" Potter s'interrompit, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont décider ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Je…J'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer leur décision."

"Moi aussi," dit Draco. "Bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'ils puissent décider de quoi que ce soit. On est tous les deux adultes."

"Ils ne peuvent peut-être pas nous forcer à faire quelque chose, mais ils peuvent nous rendre les choses difficiles si on n'obéit pas. On pourrait être renvoyé. Ou déshérité, dans ton cas."

"Mon père ne me déshériterait pas."

"Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait te faire ?"

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Malfoy…qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait te faire, pour que tu sois tellement effrayé par lui ?" demanda Potter avec hésitation.

"Il ne m'effraye pas."

"Conneries," répondit crûment Potter. "Tu es effrayé par lui. Tu n'es absolument pas préoccupé par ce que pourrait te faire Dumbledore ou n'importe qui d'autre à l'école, mais tu es terrifié par le fait que ton père soit là-dedans avec eux."

"L'enchaînement comprend la Légilimencie pour toi ? Non ? Alors ne me dis pas comment je me sens et pourquoi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de la Légilimencie. Je sais comment tu te sens, et c'était pareil le premier jour dans l'infirmerie quand tu l'as contredit en public. Tu as failli avoir une crise cardiaque."

"On venait de passer à travers un tas de stress…"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu étais effrayé par lui." Le regard de Potter était direct et intransigeant.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Oui, il s'était rendu compte quelques années auparavant que ses sentiments pour son père, son respect, son admiration et son amour, étaient également teintés d'une importante quantité de peur. Il avait remarqué qu'aucun de ses amis ne semblaient ressentir cette même terreur pour leurs pères. Peut-être qu'ils ne les menaçaient pas régulièrement de les exclure de la famille, ou ne leur rappelaient pas que ne pas se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de leur famille résulterait à une vie de misère, ou ne leur lançaient pas des sorts dans le cadre d'une 'éducation disciplinée'.

Oui, il avait une putain de peur de son père, et il avait de bonnes raisons. Mais il n'admettrait jamais cela à Potter, ni à personne d'autre.

D'un autre côté, il était stupide de faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas de fondements à ce que Potter disait. Parce qu'il avait raison : la présence de Lucius dans ce bureau en ce moment même le terrifiait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son père pourrait lui faire, parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'imaginer ce que Lucius pouvait imaginer. Ses pires peurs étaient parfois loin de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il déglutit. " Tu parles de cela pour une raison précise, Potter ?"

"Je veux tout simplement ne pas faire tout ce que les adultes me diront"

"Tout comme moi. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?"

Potter prit une profonde inspiration. "On n'a pas très bien géré."

"Encore une fois, tes pouvoirs pour détecter la plus simple évidence…"

"Tais-toi. On est non seulement sous la pression des autres mais sous la nôtre aussi, et même si tu prends une potion de patience, ce n'est pas assez pour faire face à ce que tu penses de moi ou de mes amis, et ton travail scolaire en plus."

"Merci, Potter. Je n'aurais jamais abouti à ces conclusions par moi-m…"

"Et je ne supporte pas ce que je ressens pour toi, je déteste la façon dont tu nous traites, moi et mes amis, et à quel point ta vision du monde est complètement fausse, et j'en ai marre d'être exposé à toutes les conversations de cette école, et…" Potter déglutit difficilement et se lança, "Et, putain, je suis totalement terrifié de te laisser être proche de moi, ou de m'autoriser à être proche de toi."

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit. Il y eut un long silence, le temps qu'il digère les paroles de Potter.

Il s'éclaircit finalement la gorge. "D'accord," dit-il lentement. "J'imagine qu'il y a une raison pour que tu dises tout ça. Laquelle ?"

"On doit régler certaines choses, entre nous."

"On a déjà essayé."

"Non. On a vécu l'un à côté de l'autre et essayé de s'en tirer en acceptant les conseils que les autres personnes nous faisaient de temps en temps. On n'a pas énormément parlé."

"On a parlé ce matin."

"Et on a fait un bon travail."

Draco sourit sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que Potter lui renvoie son sourire. "Ouais."

"Donc, c'est possible. De régler les choses entre nous, je veux dire."

"Je pense, ouais."

"Alors essayons. Est-ce que tu veux laisser tomber les cours ?"

"Non." Il marqua une pause. Très bien, si Potter jouait cartes sur table, il supposait qu'il devait faire pareil. Cela allait à l'encontre de chaque instinct Serpentard qu'il possédait, mais… l'autre alternative ne serait peut-être pas terriblement attirante, cela dépendrait de ce qui sortirait du bureau de Dumbledore. "Je ne veux pas. Mais on n'apprendra rien d'utile maintenant. Je peux à peine rester concentré assez longtemps pour écrire mon nom sur un morceau de parchemin."

Potter sourit de manière contrite. "Je connais ce sentiment. Je continue de ressentir comme si je devais me battre pour m'éclaircir les idées tout le temps, parce que si je ne…" il s'interrompit et rougit. "Eh bien, tu peux probablement deviner ce à quoi je fais référence."

"Probablement," dit sèchement Draco.

Potter prit une profonde inspiration. Il se rapprocha de Draco. "Comment je sens...comment on se sent tous les deux...c'est foutrement mal."

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que de l'attirance sexuelle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais ressenti ça avant."

"Pas de manière si forte."

Draco déglutit difficilement. "Pourquoi est-ce si mal ?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas ressentir ça. On ne s'aime pas. On ne s'apprécie même pas. Je ne veux pas…"

_Mon Dieu, pas ça encore_. "Potter, on a dix-sept ans. L'amour et le fait de s'apprécier ne doivent pas rentrer en ligne de compte quand intervient le sexe."

"Je suis effrayé."

"De quoi ?" demanda Draco, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose de très _mauvais_ à entendre cela sans l'utiliser contre Potter immédiatement, mais son père était dans l'autre pièce et Dieu seul savait ce dont ils discutaient là-dedans. Lui et Potter devaient travailler ensemble, et ils devaient le faire maintenant.

"D'être blessé."

"Tu es blessé en ce moment même," dit-il, montrant la chemise tâchée de sang de Potter. "Je t'ai presque lancé un sort il y a quelques heures. On ne se serait pas lancé quelque chose comme le Sort de Ricanement ou un sort nous faisant devenir vert : on se serait fait de sérieux dommages. Tu es exécrable, et moi aussi. Comment est-ce que coucher ensemble pourrait aggraver les choses ?"

Potter haussa les épaules. "Peur de l'inconnu, je pense."

Draco acquiesça. "Par pure curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont décider ?"

"De me donner une potion ou quelque chose comme ça pour… pour ne plus me faire lutter contre ça," dit Potter en rougissant et en se détournant.

"Potter…" Draco se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait la fin du monde ?"

"Parce que… parce qu'alors je ne contrôlerais plus rien…"

"Tu n'as pas plus de contrôle maintenant…"

"Je ne _veux_ pas…" Potter essaya de se dégager mais Draco ne le lâcha pas, conservant son toucher aussi réconfortant qu'il le pouvait tout en maintenant le contact.

"Ils ne décideront peut-être pas ça, tu sais." Potter croisa étroitement les bras et Draco se rendit compte qu'il frissonnait. "Potter. Tu paniques encore." Il lui envoya un sentiment de calme et fut récompensé en sentant la peur de Potter lentement s'apaiser.

Puis Potter posa sa main par-dessus celle de Draco, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et tout à coup ils ne ressentaient plus de peur ou de colère. Leurs émotions étaient encore brutes et fugaces malgré la potion calmante, leurs mains se touchaient, et l'attirance omniprésente leur revint brusquement. Draco ne voulait rien d'autre que de se rapprocher... et puis Potter le fit, il y avait un si minuscule espace entre eux mais Potter était nerveux et Draco ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas sa promesse de ne pas le brusquer. Alors Potter se déplaça juste un peu plus près, assez près pour que Draco puisse sentir son souffle quand ils regardèrent tous les deux leurs mains enlacées et alors il n'y eut plus d'espace entre eux, leurs corps se touchaient et leurs fronts se reposaient l'un contre l'autre et Draco haleta avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Oh, Merlin… c'était ridicule. Ils étaient dans le salon du Directeur, et ils étaient censés parler de ce qu'ils devaient faire, et à la place il était excité et il pouvait dire que Potter aussi. Puis la main de Potter vint se poser sur l'épaule de Draco et se déplaça sur son cou, sa joue, et il ferma les yeux et s'appuya encore plus sur cette main, et ses genoux étaient faibles. C'était incroyable.

Il passa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Potter, les rapprochant encore plus. Potter tremblait et Draco essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, mais cela semblait être impossible. Sa poitrine était étroite et de petits tremblements secouaient tout son corps, et il sentit le souffle de Potter devenir irrégulier comme ce matin quand il était en train de rêver. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Potter à nouveau.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Potter très doucement, une main toujours sur la joue de Draco et l'autre désormais enfouie dans ses cheveux. Leurs regards devenaient embarrassés, mais Draco n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire après. Si Potter avait été une fille, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute, un baiser aurait été la prochaine étape logique, mais avec un autre garçon…de plus un qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment… et dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait ce genre de chose… que devaient-ils faire ?

Ils devaient avoir l'air de parfaits imbéciles, pensa Draco, tous les deux excités mais n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire avec leurs sentiments. Potter fit un pas en avant et ils étaient maintenant pressés l'un contre l'autre. Et c'était un peu trop intense, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Potter et savait que l'autre garçon pouvait sentir la sienne et c'était juste… il recula légèrement et Potter gloussa doucement.

"Tu ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Heu…non."

"Et moi qui pensais être l'inexpérimenté," dit Potter, caressant doucement la joue de Draco et le faisant soupirer. Oh, c'était vraiment, vraiment bon. Il bougea ses mains le long du dos musclé de Potter pour finalement les poser sur ses hanches, et sentit les battements du cœur de Potter s'accélérer.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau, se disant, dans la petite partie de son cerveau qui pouvait encore former des pensées cohérentes, que le sort d'enchaînement n'était pas si mal après tout. Un sort qui vous permettait d'être proche d'une personne, de la toucher entièrement habillée, de se faire caresser et de ressentir cet immense plaisir, avait un certain mérite après tout. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir des gens s'enchaîner même en s'aimant déjà.

Une des mains de Potter était toujours sur sa joue tandis que l'autre était maintenant en train de doucement caresser sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

"Ça va ?" demanda doucement Potter, et Draco frissonna légèrement quand le souffle de Potter chatouilla le côté de son cou. Il acquiesça, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il échoua complètement, son pouls battant aussi vite que celui de Potter.

Il fit glisser sa main sur le visage de Potter, sur sa joue, et Potter s'appuya contre sa main, pressa sa bouche contre la paume de Draco et une vague de plaisir traversa celui-ci. Il s'écarta machinalement, alors Potter commença lui aussi à s'écarter, mais Draco murmura, "Non, n'arrête pas, c'était…hum, n'arrête pas…" et puis il se pencha en avant et put sentir le souffle de Potter sur sa joue, et tout à coup il se ficha de savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire ou pas, il voulait... mais…oh, merde…

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches. Si Potter ne voulait pas, il s'éloignerait sûrement, non ? Il s'approcha non sans hésitation, et la respiration de Potter s'accéléra, mais il ne s'écarta pas. Et puis tout à coup, Potter parcourut les derniers petits millimètres les séparant, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Et alors, peu importait si c'était la bonne chose à faire ou pas, parce que les lèvres de Potter étaient si douces et ce n'était pas tellement différent des autres personnes que Draco avait déjà embrassées après tout. C'était aussi sensuel et émoustillant et excitant, peut être même un peu plus parce qu'il était excité et qu'il le voulait intensément depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il entendit un petit gémissement venant de l'un d'entre eux, et peu importait celui qui...

"Oh," c'était définitivement Potter qui venait de parler, un son doux exprimé dans l'espace entre eux. Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et Potter entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se touchèrent. Oh, ce n'était vraiment pas si différent que d'embrasser une fille... sauf que les filles que Draco avait embrassé ne l'avaient jamais rapproché avec une force égale à la sienne, que le son que Potter émit était plus profond, et que la réponse de Draco fut différente...bien qu'il était impossible de dire si cela venait du fait que Potter était un homme ou du sort d'enchaînement. Mais cela importait peu de toute façon

Mais que le fait qu'il commence à se sentir chancelant était important. Il se sentait un peu soucieux d'être interrompu par une foule de personnes sortant du bureau de Dumbledore. Il désirait accélérer le baiser ainsi il**s** pourrai**en**t faire…quelque chose…avant que cela n'arrive, ou cela les ferait ralentir ainsi il**s** ne serai**en**t pas interrompus à un moment encore plus inopportun.

Mais _mon Dieu_, la chaleur et l'excitation de leurs lèvres se caressant et de leurs langues se touchant, moins hésitante maintenant, plus confiante, plus exigeante…non, il ne pourrait pas mettre fin à cela maintenant…

"Hum," Potter se détacha pendant un moment, "on devrait, on devrait probablement…" et il embrassa à nouveau Draco, un doux gémissement lui échappant, et Draco ne savait pas et se fichait de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Sauf que Potter pensait probablement...

"Ouais, on devrait," murmura Draco. "On devrait… hum," il embrassa encore Potter, "on doit arr..." et Potter le coupa en l'embrassant – mais ils n'arrivaient pas, c'était comme dire à un homme affamé d'arrêter de manger après deux bouchées, cela ne risquait tout simplement pas d'arriver.

"Non, non, on doit…" Potter s'écarta, haletant, et posa une main à plat sur la poitrine de Draco, le repoussant légèrement. Draco se serait senti rejeté et en colère si l'autre bras de Potter n'était pas enroulé autour de sa taille, si la poitrine de Potter ne se soulevait pas et s'il ne faisait pas de petits mouvements contre Draco. Son front maintenant posé sur l'épaule de Draco, il marmonna, "Mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'arrêter ça serait si…hum…difficile," et alors Draco gloussa et Potter se joignit à lui.

"Hum, ouais. Ça n'est jamais marrant."

"Oh, bien." Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en entendant cette voix qui venait de la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, et la Guérisseuse Esposito rit. "J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous sépareriez jamais pour reprendre de l'air."

Ils commencèrent à s'écarter, puis Potter resserra sa prise sur Draco et ils ne bougèrent pas quand la Guérisseuse ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha d'eux.

"J'ai pensé que vous auriez aimé savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce bureau – ou plutôt ce qu'il s'_était_ passé dans ce bureau," dit-elle, s'asseyant confortablement dans un des fauteuils. "L'accord général était, bien sûr, que ça ne marchait pas entre vous et que vous aviez besoin que l'on intervienne, mais c'est là que notre accord semble prendre fin. Une partie pensait que la meilleure ligne de conduite était de vous donner une potion augmentant votre capacité sexuelle, Mr. Potter," Potter inspira brusquement et Draco lui frictionna machinalement le dos pour l'apaiser, "et les autres semblaient penser qu'une potion pour changer votre personnalité serait bon pour vous, Mr. Malfoy. Il y eut différents degrés de soutient pour vous faire arrêter les cours pendant un temps indéterminé et vous envoyer directement à moi à Ste. Mangouste. Vous serez peut-être intéressé de savoir, Mr. Malfoy, que votre père s'est déclaré prêt à vous 'convaincre du contraire' au cas vous ne seriez pas d'accord avec cette idée."

Draco réprima un frisson, se demandant si son père avait vraiment déclaré à haute voix ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et évita délibérément le regard curieux de Potter.

"Bien." La Guérisseuse sourit largement. "Voilà ce qu'il en est, en gros, pas que cela ait une quelconque importance de toute façon mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir."

"Pourquoi…euh, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas d'importance ?" demanda Potter d'une voix rauque et un peu tremblante. La Guérisseuse lui sourit de manière rassurante.

"Parce que quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait ici, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait réagir et décréter un moratoire sur toute autre suggestion."

"Vous avez compris…" "Moratoire…comment ?" dirent-ils en même temps. Esposito leur firent signe de s'asseoir.

"J'ai compris parce que je suis une Spécialiste des Sorts d'Enchaînements et je suis formée à déceler d'assez loin les signes d'amélioration chez mes patients. Pas que je pense avoir particulièrement besoin de cette formation – probablement la moitié de l'école a senti ce qu'il se passait ici."

"Quoi ?"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, calmez-vous Mr. Potter, j'exagère. Je l'ai compris, tout comme Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur Dumbledore. Et, pour une raison inconnue, le Professeur Snape également." Draco remarqua avec amusement que Potter pâlit légèrement à cette remarque. "N'importe quel sort activé si fortement provoque quelques étincelles, mais rassurez-vous vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter du fait que toute l'école est au courant de vos activités romantiques. Bref. Le moratoire : J'ai pris l'habitude de ne jamais empêcher les tentatives d'un couple à sauver leur enchaînement, si celles-ci sont sincères."

"Quelles…quelles tentatives ?"

"Evidemment je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a amené à cela…" elle agita dans leur direction une main amusée et Draco se sentit légèrement rougir, "Mais je présume qu'après ça vous en avez parlé entre vous et que ça a abouti, en gros, au fait que vous vouliez tous les deux essayer de faire ce travail – ensemble ?" Draco et Potter acquiescèrent, perplexes. "Bien. Il n'y a aucune garantie de réussite, mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie et je préfère autoriser de telles tentatives qui pourraient réussir plutôt que de prendre complètement le contrôle. Votre père," elle désigna Draco du menton, "n'était pas très content de cette décision et a menacé d'exiger à Ste. Mangouste de suspendre ma licence de Guérisseuse. Mais le fait est que je suis la Guérisseuse de ce dossier et il se conformera à mes recommandations qu'il le veuille ou non. Et ma recommandation est que vous devriez vous accorder du temps, et continuer ce que vous avez commencé ici, tant que vous profitez bien sagement de ce temps."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda prudemment Draco.

"Apprenez à vous connaître, jeunes hommes. Arrêtez les cours jusqu'à, au moins, Lundi prochain et apprenez à vous connaître aussi bien que des époux se connaîtraient, ou au moins aussi bien que des être humains, au lieu de rivaux de la cour d'école. Nous vous l'avions tous suggéré au début, mais bien sûr nous ne savions rien à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien sûr vous deux saviez parfaitement." Elle renifla avec amusement.

"Mais…"

"Tut, Mr. Potter. Restez dans votre dortoir ou allez quelque part totalement en dehors de l'école. Demandez à l'autre de parler de sa vie et de son enfance, apprenez la nourriture préférée de l'un l'autre, vos équipes de Quidditch favorites... parlez de Quidditch et de ce que vous ressentez en sachant que vous ne pourrez plus jamais y jouer, si ça peut aider. Et devenez à l'aise avec l'autre sexuellement. Ne faites que ça pendant quelques jours."

"On va se tuer," refusa catégoriquement Draco.

"Non. Vous nous avez prouvé que vous pouviez cohabiter malgré votre hostilité, malgré vos personnalités différentes, malgré le stress de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Vous avez prouvé que vous pouvez vous débrouiller, tant que vous êtes soutenus et pas trop stressés – vous l'avez bien fait pendant six jours après que vous soyez sortis de l'infirmerie."

"On s'est frappé. On s'est presque jeté des sorts," fit remarquer Potter.

"Cette dernière crise n'était dûe qu'à la tension sexuelle de votre enchaînement, combiné avec la pression de l'école."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas être sûre à cent pour cent. Je ne peux que donner mon avis réfléchi, fondé sur l'observation des couples de personnalités différentes réglant leurs problèmes avec l'enchaînement pendant vingt-cinq ans. Bien que j'ai entendu quelques témoignages plutôt inquiétants sur le fait qu'aucun de vous deux n'est particulièrement doué pour maîtriser son humeur. Et apparemment ce genre de chose – votre magie échappant à votre contrôle – est déjà arrivé quelques fois auparavant, n'est-ce pas Mr. Potter ?"

"Oui."

"Mais pas depuis des années. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui le fait que votre irritabilité venait de chacun d'entre vous est la raison pour laquelle cela a été si… spectaculaire."

"Alors comment est-ce que nous laisser combattre ça tout seul va…"

"Oh, non non non, vous n'allez rien combattre. Et vous ne serez pas vraiment seuls ; je vous contrôlerais fréquemment, et je vais vous donner à chacun un portoloin pour Ste. Mangouste, qui vous y amènera à tout moment et sera actif dès le moment où vous vous sentirez en danger, même légèrement, en compagnie de l'autre."

"Mais je pense que l'essentiel est de retourner dans nos anciens dortoirs ainsi on ne serait plus isolés…"

"Et je m'y tiens. Vous y retournerez après que vous ayez fini cet exercice "d'apprendre à vous connaître". Personne ne vous fera vivre en isolement pour le reste de l'année. Vous n'avez que quatre jours à passer ensemble, sans les pressions scolaires et sociales, et vous avez montré que vous pouvez le faire."

Draco et Potter la fixèrent.

"Des questions ?" Elle sourit face à leurs visages sans expression. "Bien, alors. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir."

"Mais à propos de…"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour les autres personnes présentes dans ce bureau, Mr. Malfoy. Contentez-vous de me suivre. Ordres d'une Guérisseuse."

**ooooooo**

"Heu, pour les lits…" dit nerveusement Potter cette nuit-là quand ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

"Ouais, pour les lits." Draco croisa les bras et ils restèrent debout face à leurs lits qui étaient exactement dans la même position qu'ils les avaient laissés, collés l'un contre l'autre. Potter déglutit difficilement et Draco essaya de diminuer son impatience.

La Guérisseuse les avait finalement laissé partir vers l'heure du dîner, laissant leurs vêtements, leurs matériels scolaires, une liste de suggestion sur comment passer le temps, et du réconfort. Ils avaient passé la soirée à réorganiser leur dortoir, dîner, étudier un peu, et ils avaient même réussi à passer outre leur embarras pour regarder la liste de suggestions et choisir deux sujets non conflictuels, qui seraient plus facile pour commencer.

"Je ne pense pas être capable de 'discuter de votre futur ensemble' ou de 'décrire votre plus grande peur', merci," avait sèchement dit Potter. Draco s'était vu dans l'obligation de rire, parce que d'une certaine façon, il _savait_ qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'dire quel est votre cours préféré et pourquoi' et de 'décrire un jour joyeux de votre passé' ?"

"Ça me va," avait-il répondu. Et ils avaient fait tous les deux de leur mieux pour faire cette tâche sérieusement. Avec Potter envisageant le risque d'être forcé de prendre des potions modifiant l'humeur et avec Draco envisageant ce que son père ferait, l'idée de commencer avec leurs cours préférés et un jour joyeux de leur vie semblait ridiculement simple.

Ils étaient passés outre la gêne de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée – dans toute la journée. Les activités matinales, la bagarre, le fait qu'ils s'étaient presque lancés des sorts, et l'entretien des adultes. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore réellement fait face à ce que être ensemble ici signifiait.

"Tu es nerveux ?" demanda franchement Draco.

Potter haussa timidement les épaules. "Ouais, un peu."

"Je ne…"

"Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu feras. Je…hum, je, je…" il s'arrêta et se calma. "Ecoute, je fais beaucoup de rêves. Et je ne veux pas me réveiller pour voir que dans la nuit…"

"Tu t'es un peu trop rapproché pour plus de confort ?"

Potter acquiesça.

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si horrible ?"

"Je ne suis pas prêt."

"Et tu ne le seras jamais si tu ne te décoinces pas un peu," marmonna Draco. Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Ecoute, c'est ta décision. Sépare-les, laisse-les comme ils sont, ou transforme-les pour en faire un seul lit, ça m'est égal. Je vais me préparer pour me coucher." Il se tourna et alla dans la salle de bain, se rappelant qu'ils devaient, devaient, _devaient_ travailler ensemble. Et que insulter, blesser ou embarrasser Potter n'était tout bonnement plus au menu d'un comportement satisfaisant.

Et que si jamais il découvrait qui, bordel, leur avait lancé cette malédiction, il utiliserait au moins deux des trois sorts Impardonnables et ferait de son mieux pour en inventer un quatrième.

Il sortit, la potion de patience prise et les dents lavées, et ne fit pas un seul commentaire quand Potter passa juste derrière lui pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Il vit que les deux lits avaient été transformés en un seul. Il se contenta de se mettre en sous-vêtements et de se coucher, ne se rendant compte que maintenant, quand sa tête toucha son oreiller, qu'il était complètement épuisé.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit à peine Potter revenir dans la pièce, ne réussissant qu'à murmurer "B'nuit" avant de s'endormir.

**ooooooo**

**24ème jour, Jeudi**

Harry bâilla et s'étira lentement, regarda paresseusement le réveil, puis s'assit si vite que sa tête tourna.

"Merde ! Métamorphose !" glapit-il, se retournant brusquement à un son inattendu – un rire.

"Potter." Malfoy était assis contre la tête du lit, portant toujours le même tee-shirt et pantalon qu'il avait mis pour se coucher, un livre sur les genoux, se moquant de lui. "On est 'volontairement suspendu', tu te rappelles ?" Harry le regarda bouche bée et Malfoy fit un signe de la main en direction de la table de nuit du côté du lit de Harry. "Les elfes de maison ont amené ton petit-déjeuner. Calme-toi et déguste-le."

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit, soulagé. Mon Dieu, la seule chose pire que d'arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall était d'arriver en retard au cours de Snape. Il resta allongé là jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de vertige se dissipe, puis il s'assit pour examiner son plateau repas, qui semblait rempli de son petit-déjeuner préféré.

"Dobby," dit-il affectueusement, et Malfoy leva les yeux de son livre.

"Dobby ?"

"Un elfe de maison. Il m'aime bien."

"On a un elfe de maison nommé...oh. D'accord."

"Ouais."

"Ça explique pourquoi mon toast semblait dater d'hier et pourquoi mon jus de citrouille était chaud."

Harry s'étrangla avec son jus et essaya de le cacher, mais Malfoy n'avait pas l'air en colère... en fait, il semblait amusé.

"Potter, je plaisantais. Aucun elfe de maison ne mettrait sciemment de la mauvaise nourriture dans un plateau, peu importe qui le mange. Mon toast était bon." Il retourna à son livre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

"Potions."

"On n'est pas supposé être suspendu d'école ?"

"Suspendu de cours, pas d'école. En plus, ce n'est pas notre manuel."

"Tu lis un livre de Potions de ta propre volonté ?"

"Comme tu as oublié rapidement. Tu te souviens de la longue discussion sur Notre Matière Préféré et Pourquoi, Potter ? La nuit dernière."

"Je sais, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça à ce point."

"Eh oui. En plus, c'est certainement une façon plus agréable de commencer la journée qu'en lisant la Gazette."

Harry gémit et ferma les yeux. "Oh, mon Dieu. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils diront sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?"

"Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de le découvrir, bien que je sois sûr que Pansy va découper chaque article et essayer de me les montrer quand on reviendra. Je vais devoir trouver comment ensorceler sa mémoire pour qu'elle pense qu'elle me les a déjà montrés."

Harry soupira. "Quand tu trouveras comment faire, apprends-moi. Dean Thomas fait la même chose avec moi."

"Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que des personnes voudraient lire des choses comme ça sur elles-mêmes ?" Malfoy secoua la tête et tourna une page.

Harry imagina plusieurs réponses, mais décida finalement qu'au lieu de commencer la journée avec une dispute à propos du fait que Malfoy avait toujours supposé que Harry aimait lire des choses comme cela à propos de lui, il ne répondrait tout simplement pas. Il irait dans la salle de bain à la place.

S'éloigner de Malfoy quand celui-ci le faisait chier pourrait être une très bonne stratégie, se dit-il tout en enlevant la potion de rasage qu'il s'était appliqué sur le visage quelques minutes auparavant. Ils avaient quatre jours pour travailler ensemble à construire quelque chose qui ne s'effondrerait pas au premier signe de pression. Une dispute aurait été un fâcheux début, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Malfoy semblait essayer de ne pas être excessivement odieux ; le moins que Harry puisse faire était de ne pas s'énerver sur le fait que Malfoy était complètement inconscient de combien détestable il avait été dans le passé.

Harry finit de se préparer et retourna dans la chambre, se sentant beaucoup moins énervé mais ayant faim. Il attrapa le plateau repas, s'assit jambes croisées au pied du lit, et attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme, jetant un coup d'œil à Malfoy.

Malfoy semblait détendu et bien plus à l'aise que d'habitude. Son tee-shirt gris clair était parsemé de quelques miettes, un livre posé sur ses genoux, son attention focalisée sur le livre, un doigt jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il ne ressemblait pas à un ennemi. Il ressemblait à un adolescent normal, très loin de toutes préoccupations plus sinistre que les farces que font les écoliers.

C'était de ça dont Harry avait si peur ?

Puis Malfoy leva les yeux et Harry sentit son toast se coincer dans sa gorge.

"Quoi ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Rien. Je me demandais simplement… j'espère que personne ne s'inquiète pour nous," dit rapidement Harry.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. "Je suis sûr que Snape et McGonagall ont tout expliqué à nos camarades de Maisons. Ils sauront qu'on ne s'est pas entretué ou qu'on n'a pas été renvoyé."

"Bien que ça s'en rapproche."

"Ça se rapproche de quoi ?"

"De l'un ou l'autre. Des deux."

"Ouais," Malfoy mit un marque-page dans son livre, le ferma et le rangea soigneusement avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Silence.

"Alors." Malfoy marqua une pause. "Et maintenant ?"

"Hum… je, je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu… hum, on devrait regarder sur la liste…"

"Laisse tomber la liste une minute," dit Malfoy. Harry déglutit nerveusement, souhaitant simplement prendre la liste et choisir un sujet au hasard parce qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire ce que Malfoy avait en tête. "Je veux m'excuser," dit carrément Malfoy.

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour assimiler ce que Malfoy venait de dire. "Quoi ?"

"Je veux m'excuser, pour hier. J'étais énervé et j'ai passé ma colère sur toi. Et sur la Sang...heu, et sur Granger."

"Oh."

Silence.

"C'est le moment où toi tu dis 'Excuse acceptée' ou 'Va te faire voir', Potter."

"Oh. Oui… excuse acceptée."

Malfoy sourit. "Finalement ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais," commenta-t-il.

"Euh, ouais," dit inconfortablement Harry.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. "Potter ?" Harry déglutit. "Oh, mon Dieu," marmonna Malfoy, puis il s'assit, entrant dans l'espace vital de Harry. Harry se recula machinalement, et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel mais se rassit contre la tête de lit. "Tu vois, je ne te touche pas, je ne suis pas dans ton espace vital. Tu peux te calmer ?"

Harry acquiesça, se sentant idiot comme seul Malfoy arrivait à le faire se sentir. Il but une gorgée de son chocolat, se débarrassant de la sècheresse du toast. Il reposa sa tasse sur le plateau, remarquant que ses mains tremblaient légèrement et ayant envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à son propre comportement. Malfoy avait raison, c'était stupide.

En fait, c'était plus que stupide. Il reposa son plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la table de nuit, prit une profonde inspiration et rencontra les yeux de Malfoy, remarquant l'irritation à peine contenue qui se changea soudainement en surprise quand Harry se rapprocha.

"Que…"

"On est censé être 'à l'aise' l'un avec l'autre," dit Harry, "peu importe ce que ça signifie. Et, tu as dit que tu voulais que je dirige maintenant. Donc… je dirige."

Malfoy semblait complètement déstabilisé, et Harry commença à sourire malgré son propre malaise face à cette situation. "Ne me dis pas que tu es nerveux maintenant," gloussa-t-il.

"Moi ? Non. Bon. Oui. Un peu." Malfoy commença à sembler un peu énervé quand le gloussement de Harry se transforma en rire. "Arrête ça."

"Tu aurais dû te voir," sourit Harry. Malfoy baissa les yeux sur lui-même, remarquant que d'une position décontractée, appuyé contre la tête de lit avec les genoux relevés et ses bras les entourant lâchement, il était passé à une position où il serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine en signe de défense. Il leva les yeux au ciel, allongeant ses jambes puis imitant la position d'Harry, il croisa les jambes, se forçant visiblement au calme.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ? Tu es celui qui a de l'expérience et aucun 'préjugé Moldu'."

"Ouais, eh bien…" Malfoy regardait maintenant ailleurs, rougissant. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour faire un nouveau commentaire mordant mais la referma finalement.

_C'est nouveau pour nous deux_, se rappela-t-il. Et s'il agaçait trop Malfoy, Malfoy deviendrait très probablement sarcastique et moqueur à nouveau, et cela n'aiderait aucun d'entre eux.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que faire maintenant, puis décida de simplement suivre son instinct. Se déplaçant de façon à faire toucher leurs genoux, il tendit la main pour prendre celle de Malfoy dans la sienne. Malfoy respira profondément, mais prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

"Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ?" demanda doucement Harry.

"Je…je ne sais pas." Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration. "De te faire fuir. De tout bousiller." Il déglutit. "De me battre encore avec toi."

"Je ne veux plus me battre non plus."

"Mais on semble toujours en arriver là."

"Pas en ce moment," signala Harry.

"Non."

Harry enlaça leurs doigts et caressa le dos de la main de Malfoy avec son pouce, se disant que bien qu'ils aient déjà fait cela de nombreuses fois auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient vraiment le faire sans avoir peur d'être interrompus. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Malfoy avait fermé les yeux et qu'il respirait très profondément.

"Malfoy ?"

"Je ne… je ne pensais pas que l'enchaînement ferait une telle différence. Je pensais que Pomfresh exagérait."

"A propos de quoi ?"

Il ouvrit les yeux. "Elle a dit qu'il y avait plus de sensibilité une fois qu'on était enchaîné. Les... les sens et les émotions sont exacerbés, ce genre de chose. Je… je suppose que c'est vrai."

"Ah oui ?"

"Ouais, tu ne… oh. Non, tu ne sais pas."

"Heu, non."

"C'est exacerbé. Crois-moi." Malfoy prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration. "C'est un peu trop… intense. Parfois."

"Alors il n'y pas que moi qui pense ça ?"

"Non."

Harry lâcha gentiment la main de Malfoy et toucha le genou de Malfoy, puis il fit doucement courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse avant de les ramener sur son genou. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, regardant sa jambe, puis gloussa.

"Quoi ?"

"Je peux les sentir, mais je ne peux pas les voir. Les poils de ta jambe – ils sont presque transparents."

Malfoy sourit légèrement, amusé. "On dors dans la même pièce depuis des semaines, et tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ?"

"Je crois que je ne regardais pas."

"Tu ne deviendras jamais un bon espion, Potter."

"J'espère bien ne jamais le devenir," répondit légèrement Potter, mais la température de la pièce sembla quand même être descendu de quelques degrés et ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Terrain glissant.

Puis Malfoy se racla la gorge et secoua la tête, déterminé à ne pas arrêter maintenant. Il fit courir ses doigts jusqu'au genou de Harry, reproduisant les gestes de Harry. "Tu as la peau tellement plus mate que la mienne," constata-t-il. "Personne ne dira jamais que tu es à moitié Vélane."

"On t'as déjà dit que tu étais à moitié Vélane ?"

"Ça a rendu mon père fou, ça. Personne ne le dit sérieusement, et notre pedigree remonte à environ vingt générations, mais c'est toujours une bonne manière de se moquer de lui."

"Pourquoi ? Fleur Delacour était une Vélane ; ça ne semblait pas la déranger."

"Fleur Delacour n'est pas une Malfoy. On s'enorgueillit d'être des sangs purs. Sang pur n'inclut pas le sang non humain."

"Ce serait mieux ou pire que d'avoir du sang Moldu ?"

"Pour mon Père, qui sait ? Il n'avait jamais été accusé d'être à moitié Moldu. Mais j'ai entendu une fois un de ses amis raconter une histoire dans laquelle, quand il était à l'école, un autre garçon à lancer la rumeur qu'il était à moitié Vélane. Mon Père lui a lancé un sort lui donnant la même peau et la même odeur que les chèvres." Harry éclata de rire. "Il aurait pu s'en tirer sans rien, mais un professeur l'a découvert et il a été en retenue pendant deux semaines."

"J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer ton père en détention," gloussa Harry.

Malfoy se renfrogna soudainement et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Moi non," dit-il sèchement. Harry cligna des yeux, confus, puis se répéta mentalement ses propres paroles et mit une main devant la bouche.

"Oh… oh, merde, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, je suis désolé. Merde !"

Malfoy détourna le regard, les lèvres étroitement serrées.

"Malfoy, je suis désolé. Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup." Il s'assit, se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Putain, quelle façon de pourrir l'ambiance," déclara-t-il, contrit.

Malfoy eut un rire surpris avant de redevenir sérieux. Il haussa les épaules. "Ouais, eh bien… excuse acceptée."

Il y eut un inconfortable silence.

"Hum, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?" demanda Harry.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et commença à descendre du lit.

"Où tu vas ?"

"Je vais chercher cette foutue liste," marmonna Harry.

"Oublie la liste. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à parler."

"Il n'y pas que des sujets de discussion sur la liste."

"On va juste essayer ça. Comme tu l'as fait remarqué, l'ambiance est effectivement pourrie."

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler de ça alors."

"Absolument pas," rétorqua immédiatement Malfoy. "Tu aimerais qu'on ait une intime petite discussion sur la période que mon père a passé à Azkaban ? Peut-être débattre des points sensibles sur ce que tu as exactement à voir avec ça, qui était dans le vrai, ce que tout ça signifiait…est-ce que tu _veux_ qu'on finisse par se tuer encore une fois ?"

"Non. Mais on ne peut pas repousser cette discussion éternellement."

"Oh si, on le peut très bien."

"Pas si ça te met tellement en colère…"

"N'analyse pas mes sentiments, Potter ! Tu ne peux pas dire tout ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi grâce à ce satané enchaînement !"

"Vraiment ?" rétorqua Harry avec un air de défi. "Tu es en colère rien qu'en y pensant. Tu as honte du fait que ton père ait été emprisonné comme un vulgaire criminel. Tu as peur d'en parler et d'y faire face. Tu es en colère contre moi pour l'avoir évoqué, et contre toi-même – probablement parce que je ne l'ai _pas_ évoqué, j'ai tout simplement dit quelque chose, qui n'avait rien à voir avec Azkaban, qui t'y a fait penser. Et je serai prêt à parier que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une innocente petite remarque t'énerve. Tu es perdu et tu souhaiterais pouvoir oublier tout ça."

Malfoy le regardait bouché bée. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir être bouche bée de lui-même : il ne pensait pas pouvoir lire les sentiments de Malfoy si justement, mais maintenant c'était fait, et il savait que pour la plupart il avait tapé dans le mille.

"Je suis proche de ce que tu ressens ?"

Malfoy le regarda d'un air menaçant.

"Et maintenant tu es énervé parce que ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Tu es inquiet d'être si facile à comprendre par quelqu'un, même par moi. Ou peut-être surtout par moi." Malfoy détourna le regard. Harry soupira, sa brève colère s'estompant. "Malfoy… tu n'es pas si facile à comprendre," dit-il avec lassitude. "Ce n'est que le sort. Tu pourrais probablement faire la même chose avec moi si tu essayais juste une minute."

Malfoy le regarda. "Bon, très bien." Il ferma les yeux et commença à parler lentement. "Tu te demandes si on sera toujours capable de vivre ensemble sans se détruire tout le temps. Tu n'arrives pas à savoir si tu es plus en colère contre moi ou contre toi-même. Tu es en colère parce que… parce que tu voudrais t'excuser d'avoir mis mon père en prison. Tu as peur que l'on soit incapable de régler quoique ce soit et que tu sois obligé à… Merlin, Potter, tu es obsédé par ce putain de sujet 'manque de contrôle sur le sexe'." Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire en coin. "La majeure partie du temps le sexe n'a rien à voir avec le contrôle, imbécile. La plupart du temps c'est même l'exact opposé."

"Quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas penser, décider et suivre la bonne direction ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est se laisser aller et se sentir bien."

"Se sentir bien ? C'est tout ? Mais… et ressentir quelque chose pour l'autre personne ? Et faire attention à ce qu'elle ressent ?"

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu fasses ça. Tu… tu as fini de penser à ça," Malfoy posa une main sur le genou de Harry et celui-ci se recula presque, mais de toute façon Malfoy se penchait en avant, son sourire en coin s'effaçant pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse. "Ce n'est pas penser, c'est ressentir."

Harry déglutit. "Je… je sais, mais…"

"Mais tu n'aimes pas ne pas avoir de contrôle sur toi. Tu ne te contrôles pas en ce moment." Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "Et… ça t'effraie."

"Tu ne contrôles pas non plus tes sentiments… tu es toujours en colère de ce que j'ai dit sur ton père…"

"Je ne veux pas parler de lui," coupa Malfoy d'une voix dure comme de l'acier. "J'aimerais vraiment tout oublier à propos de lui en ce moment, si ça ne te dérange pas. Il n'est pas là. Nous, oui."

Harry déglutit, sa bouche s'asséchant.

"Tu es toujours perdu mais tu es aussi excité. Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour ça." Malfoy fit lentement courir le bout de ses doigts jusqu'au centre de la cuisse de Harry, puis les fit reculer. "Potter, il y a au moins une chose pour laquelle on _peut_ faire quelque chose. Le reste – notre famille, notre passé, et tout ça – nous ne ferons jamais rien si on n'arrête pas de penser à ça."

Harry sentit d'inopportunes émotions l'envahir à nouveau – du désir, le besoin d'être plus près, le besoin de ne pas parler – il arrêta la main de Malfoy quand elle recommença à bouger sur sa jambe.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir m'arrêter ?" demanda doucement Malfoy, et Harry se rendit compte que non, il ne voulait pas. Il secoua la tête. Malfoy sourit et reprit son léger toucher sur la jambe de Harry et Harry se félicita mentalement de toujours s'habiller de vêtements amples qui cachaient les réactions de son corps à ce qu'était en train de faire Malfoy. Il fit glisser sa propre main du bras de Malfoy à son cou, puis dans ses cheveux. Il regarda Malfoy, qui avait toujours sa main sur le genou de Harry et qui le regardait avec une anticipation réservée.

Harry déglutit, commença à se pencher légèrement en avant, et Malfoy fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près, puis Harry ferma les yeux et toucha les lèvres de Draco. Il pouvait sentir la colère et la frustration persistantes de Malfoy, mélangées à du désir et à de la surprise, puis Malfoy entrouvrit les lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent plus profondément mais quelque peu maladroitement, toujours assis jambes croisées. Malfoy se releva alors sur les genoux et Harry décroisa une jambe, ils étaient ainsi plus proches. C'était mieux, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Les mains de Malfoy vinrent caresser le visage et les cheveux de Harry et le rapprochèrent encore. Puis Malfoy poussa Harry en arrière de façon à ce qu'ils soient à moitié assis contre la tête de lit, libres d'explorer l'autre confortablement.

Et le corps de Harry répondait de plus en plus avidement aux lèvres et aux mains qui le touchaient. La frustration et la colère se dissipèrent, tout se dissipa sauf les sensations enivrantes, les possibilités. Il frissonna quand les lèvres de Malfoy délaissèrent les siennes et commencèrent à se diriger vers sa joue, son oreille, déclenchant de petits soubresauts de plaisir qui le firent haleter et resserrer inconsciemment sa prise sur Malfoy.

"Tout va bien ?" murmura Malfoy entre deux petits mouvements de lèvres sur l'oreille de Harry, et Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Puis Malfoy descendit le long du cou de Harry et mordit doucement à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou, et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, mais il pouvait entendre de petits murmures lui échapper.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais fait ça avant," murmura Malfoy, amusé par ses réactions, revenant à sa bouche. "Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que tu ratais ?" demanda-t-il, puis il empêcha Harry de répondre en recouvrant sa bouche de la sienne.

"Si," avoua Harry quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. "S…si" Il gémit lorsque Malfoy revint à son cou, puis se tortilla un peu, "C'est, c'est trop…" Malfoy recula et ils s'arrêtèrent le temps que Harry reprenne son souffle, et il essaya d'ignorer le fait que son pouls battait plus vite que jamais, et que chacun de ses nerfs le chatouillait et qu'il se sentait tellement, tellement vivant…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy pour le trouver en train de mordiller sa lèvre, les yeux à moitié fermés, une main serrant la couverture. "Tu… ça va ?" murmura-t-il, et Malfoy secoua légèrement la tête.

"Non, je suis… c'est un peu trop pour moi aussi. Je, j'ai besoin… hum, non, je…" dit Malfoy en haletant, et il retourna aux lèvres de Harry pendant un moment, puis il se recula à nouveau. Harry bougea avec hésitation sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Malfoy, essayant d'imiter ce que Malfoy lui avait fait, léchant le creux derrière son oreille. Mais il se recula rapidement quand Malfoy gémit de surprise. Malfoy se tourna rapidement vers lui, une de ses mains s'enroulant dans ses cheveux, murmurant impérieusement, "Non, ne t'arrête pas, reprend…"

C'était une sensation extrêmement puissante, de si petites actions obtenant des réactions si intenses. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que Malfoy lui avait fait, comment il avait embrassé et léché sa peau, et à quel endroit et combien de temps – et puis il arrêta d'essayer de se rappeler quoi que ce soit, il agissait juste en fonction des sons et des mouvements de Malfoy et à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à travers leur enchaînement. Il ressentait presque ce que Malfoy ressentait, les sensations qui lui faisait pousser de petits gémissements, le besoin ardent de plus fit mordre sa lèvre à Malfoy et se tortiller de frustration.

Il pressa la partie supérieure de leurs deux corps l'une contre l'autre, le torse de Malfoy se soulevant contre le sien, si incroyablement chaud à travers leurs tee-shirts. La chaleur dans l'aine de Harry réagit à l'idée que, s'ils s'allongeaient, il pourrait sentir l'érection de Malfoy contre la sienne, et il avait besoin de toucher, il avait besoin…

Mais… en y repensant, c'était un peu trop lui demander, pour l'instant. Il n'était pas prêt. Même si la nuit dernière ils avaient été aussi proches que maintenant, ils avaient plus de vêtements et plus de retenue, étant dans le salon de Dumbledore. Là il n'y avait qu'eux, dans leurs minces pyjamas, dans leur propre dortoir, rien pour leur fixer des limites, et c'était un peu trop loin…

"Potter…"murmura finalement Malfoy, "Je pense qu'on va devoir s'arrêter…" et il gémit quand Harry quitta son cou pour revenir à ses lèvres, "Non, vraiment," il fut coupé par la bouche de Harry sur la sienne, mais il s'écarta finalement assez longtemps pour dire, légèrement exaspéré, "Potter, je vais jouir si tu n'arrêtes pas ça _maintenant_."

Harry s'arrêta. Il se recula un peu, fixant les yeux de Malfoy, sombres de désir. Il déglutit, réfléchit pendant une demi seconde, puis se rapprocha lentement. "Alors vas-y, je ne t'arrêterai pas," dit-il et il recommença son exploration du cou, de l'oreille et de la bouche de Malfoy, passant une main dans le dos de Malfoy et la laissant sur sa hanche, souriant lorsque Malfoy réprima un juron et face à sa très grande excitation. Il pouvait sentir que Malfoy était quelque peu surpassé par tout ça, puis la partie raisonnable de l'esprit de Malfoy sembla complètement s'éteindre, son corps et les actions de Harry s'emparèrent de toute sa conscience. Malfoy avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux, il agrippait Harry tellement fort que cela en devenait légèrement douloureux, mais il semblait frustré : il se tortillait sous les attentions de Harry et celui-ci essayait de comprendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Oh. Il prit la main de Malfoy et la pressa sur la bosse déformant le pantalon du blond en suggestion, et Malfoy se frotta rapidement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et puis son dos se cambra et il poussa un gémissement rauque alors qu'il jouissait. Et Harry, à sa grande surprise, le suivit quelques secondes plus tard sans s'être touché une seule fois.

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble en haletant, et Harry sentit une extrême lassitude s'emparer de lui. Il roula sur le dos et Malfoy émit un petit bruit de gorge, incitant Harry à mettre un bras sur son torse, ce qui fit rire Harry. Il se souleva pour murmurer un sort de nettoyage sur les draps, puis sombra une fois de plus dans une satisfaction à moitié réveillé.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fait un dessin sur ce chapitre, pour le voir aller à :

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh5 . jpg

N'oubliez pas d'enlever tous les espaces ;)

**Note de la traductrice **:

Un énorme **MERCI** à Elise, Keurjani, Orchideouxx, Yepa, Spicy Marmelade, Niano, Alanisse, Egwene Al'Vere, ayuluna, momokoj, Patmol'n'Moony, Polarisn7, Akina-bou, Aki no Sabaku, misschatelle, Harrie Zabbs, chesaa, maiiya, Dramyre lovy, LexieGirl, Sahada, kuroi sekai et love d'Harry pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

A dans un mois !


	6. 22 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice :** rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling **_– ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa **et** Orchideouxx** :)

Autre petite précision avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre : cette fic n'est **pas** une Mpreg ! Gardez ça à l'esprit ;)

**Chapitre 6**

**22 Octobre**

**24ème jour, Jeudi, suite**

"On devrait probablement se lever," constata Malfoy d'une voix endormie un long moment plus tard.

Harry y réfléchit longuement.

"Ouais, probablement."

Ils écoutèrent la pluie tomber pendant un petit moment, puis Harry dit :

"Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait."

"Ouais, ça a commencé il y a un petit moment déjà."

"Oh."

Il y eut un long silence.

"C'est normal d'être tellement fatigué après ?" demanda finalement Harry.

"Ouais, quelquefois…" répondit Malfoy en bâillant.

"J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir toute une semaine."

"C'est sans doute dû sort," répondit Malfoy un long moment plus tard.

"Mmh…" réfléchit Harry. "Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens…" il bâilla. "Les autres trucs, la douleur quand les autres personnes nous touchent, ou le besoin de se toucher, tout ça, ça a un sens, c'est pour établir une certaine intimité. Mais être si fatigué après avoir joui…En quoi ça aiderait ?"

"Qui sait ?" répondit Malfoy d'une voix endormie et détachée. "On a été maudit par un idiot, tu te rappelles ?"

"C'est vrai."

Harry resta allongé, écoutant la pluie et la respiration de Malfoy, remarquant distraitement qu'il n'avait jamais vécu un moment avec si peu d'hostilité envers Malfoy depuis qu'ils étaient enchaînés.

"Bon, eh bien, je ne vais pas rester allongé ici toute la journée." déclara finalement Harry, se rendant compte que s'il ne les faisait pas se bouger, ils resteraient probablement là jusqu'au lendemain.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire à la place ?" demanda Malfoy de manière désintéressée.

"Je vais voler."

Et Harry eut le plaisir de voir les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrir brusquement de surprise, puis son visage se fendre d'un véritable sourire.

**ooooooo**

"Ça m'a manqué," dit Malfoy quand ils volèrent à toute allure en direction du lac. Ses mots se perdirent presque dans le vent.

"Moi aussi," dit Harry, une stupide boule dans la gorge. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décollent, il ne s'était pas autorisé à penser à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

"Là-bas…" indiqua Malfoy, "Il y a une bonne vue sur cette colline…là, suis-moi." Il s'écarta, et Harry le suivit, la joie d'être à nouveau dans les airs et d'être libre, l'emplissant totalement.

Ils atteignirent la colline bien plus vite qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus, et volèrent au-dessus d'elle pendant un moment.

"On se pose ou on continue à voler ?" demanda Harry.

Malfoy sourit. "On continue à voler !" et Harry se dépêcha se hâta de le suivre quand il s'envola.

_Il est bon_, pensa Harry lorsqu'ils firent une course. Il volait aisément comme s'il était une partie du vent lui-même – et à travers leur enchaînement Harry se rendit compte que c'était ce que Malfoy ressentait. Comme si, une fois qu'il était sur un balai, il était libre de tout sauf du vent qui l'entourait.

La liberté, c'était le fait de voler. Ils devraient sortir plus souvent.

"Potter !" cria Malfoy par-dessus le vent.

"Quoi ?"

"Je vais faire quelques figures, ne te fais pas distancer !" dit Malfoy, et il commença un plongeon tout en parlant. Harry sourit et le suivit, et ils finirent automatiquement par pratiquer l'Entraînement Standard de Quidditch : plongeons, tonneaux, chutes, écarts, feintes, le tout rendu encore plus difficile par le fait qu'ils devaient rester proches. C'était merveilleux, s'épuiser à nouveau, et avec un partenaire avec qui il n'avait pas à se retenir. Malfoy répondait à chacun de ses mouvements acrobatiques, et ils devenaient lentement de plus en plus compétitifs, mais cela restait tout de même bon enfant – c'était davantage un 'Regarde ce que je peux faire' qu'un 'Regarde à quel point je suis meilleur que toi'.

"Malfoy !" apostropha Harry à la fin d'un tonneau.

"Quoi ?"

"Un match d'Attrapeur ?"

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais à la place se dirigea immédiatement vers l'école et le vestiaire de stockage des équipements de Quidditch. Harry le suivit, faisant du surplace dans les airs pendant que Malfoy se précipitait à l'intérieur du vestiaire. Il prit la caisse d'équipement de Quidditch, et libéra le Vif d'Or, puis s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs.

Ils attendirent dix secondes, laissant lune longueur d'avance au Vif d'Or, puis s'envolèrent pour l'attraper.

_C'est totalement enivrant_ pensa Harry. Adresse contre adresse, pas de Cognards, pas de Souafles, pas de Batteurs, pas de Poursuiveurs, pas de Gardiens. Juste deux Attrapeurs mesurant leur vitesse et leur habilité l'un contre l'autre et contre le Vif d'Or. Harry dansait presque devant Malfoy. Il plongea pour attraper le Vif d'or lorsque Malfoy accéléra, le renversant presque de son balai. L'exclamation indignée du blond se perdit dans le vent et il bouscula Harry à son tour. Harry dégringola, perdant de l'altitude et essayant désespérément de rester sur son balai.

"Putain de merde !" Harry accéléra, essayant de rattraper Malfoy qui poussa un coup d'accélération, assez rapide pour dépasser le Vif d'Or, et se fit presque tomber de son propre balai quand il tendit le bras pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne distance le Vif.

Le cri de triomphe de Malfoy se répercuta à travers les airs lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le Vif d'Or. Harry ignora sa déception et fit sèchement signe à Malfoy de le laisser partir à nouveau.

Et ils repartirent, le ciel était d'un bleu intense et le vent frais et pur et rien d'autre au monde n'existait à part les deux Attrapeurs et le Vif d'Or.

**oooooo**

"Mon Dieu, j'aimerais encore pouvoir jouer," lâcha Harry lorsqu'ils atterrirent finalement au bas de la colline qu'ils montèrent, tous les deux épuisés, en sueurs et essoufflés.

"Moi aussi," dit doucement Malfoy, observant l'eau.

"C'est un sentiment tellement enivrant, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais."

Harry s'assit et regarda Malfoy, remarquant que son humeur, qui s'était améliorée après qu'il ait gagné, semblait s'être considérablement calmée à leur vol retour au-dessus du lac.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Malfoy secoua la tête et s'assit à côté de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir jouer à nouveau."

"Ouais."

Il y eut un silence, finalement brisé par Malfoy. "J'aimerais… j'aimerais que beaucoup de choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient."

Harry acquiesça, regardant le lac, l'euphorie du vol se dissipant lentement.

"On aurait dû amener de la nourriture," réalisa-t-il.

"La prochaine fois," dit Malfoy. "Alors, on retourne voler ?"

"Non merci, je tomberai. Je suis épuisé." Harry s'allongea sur ses coudes, fixant toujours le lac.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"On regarde la liste ?"

Malfoy commença à refuser puis il haussa les épaules et acquiesça, résigné. "Ouais, d'accord. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelques sujets ?"

"Heu… un était le Quidditch…"

"Non merci," dit sèchement Malfoy, et Harry sentit que le sujet était un peu trop dur pour lui en ce moment.

"Heu…je crois qu'on était censé parler de ce qu'on pensait du mariage avant le sort."

"Ouais, d'accord."

"Eh bien ?"

"Eh bien quoi ?"

"Tu as déjà pensé au mariage avant ?"

"Non, toi d'abord," dit Malfoy, s'allongeant sur ses coudes également.

Harry cueillit un petit trèfle et le grignota en réfléchissant. "Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas. Je ne savais même pas si je survivrais jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Et je ne sais toujours pas."

"Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

"J'ai dû y penser à certains moments. Je suppose que je voulais ce que mes parents avaient. Enfin, ce qu'on m'a dit qu'ils avaient. Tu sais, ce dont tu te moques, les idées romantiques Moldues. Quelqu'un en qui on a confiance et qu'on aime. Quelqu'un avec qui on a des enfants. Avec qui on est ami."

"Mais tu n'as rien vu de tout ça. Tu n'as pas connu tes parents."

"Ma tante et mon oncle semblaient avoir un mariage réussi. Ils me détestaient, mais ils semblaient heureux ensemble, Dieu seul sait pourquoi."

"Ils te détestaient ? Pourquoi ?"

"Ma tante et mon oncle…ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est un tout autre sujet. Mais ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Je suppose que je voulais ça moi aussi."

Malfoy acquiesça.

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pensais ?"

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre un moment en réfléchissant à son tour. "Pas grand-chose. Je suppose… je me demandais à quoi ma future belle famille ressemblerait. Ce à quoi ma famille parviendrait en s'alliant avec la sienne. Ce à quoi nos enfants ressembleraient. Ce qu'ils prendraient du côté de leur mère et ce qu'ils apporteraient à la lignée des Malfoy."

"Magnifiquement romantique."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est qu'une alliance politique ; tout le reste est un avantage en nature."

"Est-ce que tes parents ne s'entendent pas ?"

Malfoy sembla surpris par la question. "Non, ils s'entendent bien. Ils sont très semblables. C'est un bon mariage, je pense…" il s'interrompit.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry observa Malfoy ruminer. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Malfoy sursauta légèrement, comme s'il avait oublié que Harry était là. "Tu sais…ce que tu voulais, tu peux toujours l'avoir. Tu pourras trouver quelqu'un à aimer et tout ce tralala, en supposant que tu puisses trouver une fille assez débile pour t'aimer en retour." Harry remarqua que l'insulte n'avait pas la vigueur habituelle, comme si Malfoy était machinalement hostile. "Tu ne pourras pas l'appeler ta femme, mais tout le reste, tu peux encore l'avoir." Il s'assit et lança une petite pierre dans le lac. "Moi je ne peux plus l'avoir. Je ne peux me marier à personne d'autre ; je ne suis plus sur le marché. Il n'y aura plus d'alliances dans ma génération," dit-il amèrement.

"C'est vraiment si important ?"

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Evidemment. Pas pour des gens comme toi ou tes parents, ou encore ces stupides Weasley. Mais pour les anciennes familles du monde sorcier, oui, c'est foutrement important." Il jeta une autre pierre dans le lac, avec beaucoup plus de force que précédemment.

Harry ne dit rien, ne désirant pas particulièrement se disputer avec Malfoy à propos de leurs différentes visions du mariage. "Je suis désolé," dit-il simplement.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et lança une autre pierre.

"Le fait que ce ne soit pas un enchaînement volontaire ne fait-il aucune différence ? Je veux dire, est-ce que certaines familles ne voudraient pas, je ne sais pas, faire d'autres sortes 'd'alliances' avec la tienne, même si on ne peux pas appeler ça un mariage ?"

"Un enchaînement est un enchaînement, et tu ne peux en avoir qu'un. Aucune bonne famille ne laisserait leurs filles s'attacher, émotionnellement parlant, à un homme qui ne peut même pas lui donner son nom."

"C'est injuste."

"Oui, c'est foutrement injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Il y'a environ vingt ans, c'est arrivé aux Verbindung, une très vieille famille allemande; l'héritier était un idiot qui a fini par s'enchaîner avec une sorcière Irlandaise inconnue alors qu'il était bourré. Il avait dix-huit ans. Il a dessoûlé et s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle n'a pas voulu dissoudre l'enchaînement, et il est toujours enchaîné à elle aujourd'hui. Mais au final, il est seul parce qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble, ils n'ont rien ensemble, mais tant qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle refuse de dissoudre l'enchaînement, il ne peut se marier à personne d'autre. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point sa famille a perdu de l'influence depuis."

"C'est triste."

"Remarque, mon père est quand même plus intelligent que Herr Verbindung, et au moins notre enchaînement n'est pas dû à un embarrassant accident d'alcool. On sera sûrement quelque peu en meilleure posture. Mais quand même. Ce n'est pas bon."

"J'imagine, oui."

Malfoy fixa le lac, y lançant des pierres les unes après les autres, et Harry attendit patiemment pendant qu'il évacuait sa frustration. Se demandant, et pas pour la première fois, s'il pourrait un jour totalement comprendre le monde sorcier. Même après sept ans, il trouvait encore des différences inattendues, des lacunes dans sa connaissance des coutumes et habitudes sorcières. Toutes les nuances qu'il aurait su sises parents étaient encore en vie pour l'élever dans ce monde.

Un long moment plus tard, Malfoy sembla enfin s'être calmé. "Au moins la question des héritiers ne sera pas un problème," dit-il de manière résigné, en jetant une dernière pierre dans le lac. "Bien que je suis sûr que tu seras insupportable quand tu les attendras," marmonna-t-il.

"Attendre quoi ?"

"Les enfants."

"Quoi ?"

"L'un d'entre nous doit les porter, Potter," dit impatiemment Malfoy.

"Quoi ?" répéta Harry avec des yeux vides.

"De quelle autre manière penses-tu que les héritiers arrivent ?"

"Ce genre de choses ne nécessite-t-il pas une femme, d'habitude "

"Est-ce que tu vois une femme ici ? Comment crois-tu qu'un couple d'hommes ait des enfants ?"

Harry regarda Malfoy, bouche bée.

"Quoi ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Tu es sérieux ?" Harry s'assit.

"Eh bien, comment le font les Moldus ?"

"Ils adoptent, ou prennent une femme pour porter…tu n'es pas _sérieux_ ?" dit Harry, choqué et abasourdi.

"Les Moldus n'ont pas de grossesses mâles ?"

"Non !"

"Plutôt sexiste de leur part, non ?"

"Malfoy, tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'y ai jamais pensé auparavant. Ça aurait été la première chose à laquelle j'aurais réfléchi si j'avais été l'époux au statut le plus bas, personnellement. Après tout, c'est celui qui porte l'enfant si ce sont deux hommes qui se marient…"

"_Quoi_ ?"

"Mon Dieu, Potter, tu deviens d'une couleur verte vraiment alarmante…" et Harry eut finalement la présence d'esprit d'essayer de sentir les sentiments de Malfoy à travers sa voix et ses manières.

"SALAUD !" s'écria-t-il d'incrédulité lorsque Malfoy commença finalement à craquer. "Tu es vraiment un IMBECILE !"

Malfoy explosa de rire, incapable de répondre.

"Je ne peux pas CROIRE…"

"Ne peux pas croire… tu es tombé en plein dans le panneau…" parvint à haleter Malfoy entre deux éclats de rire, "Honnêtement, Potter…ton visage, oh, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour l'appareil photo de Crivey…" Malfoy éclata à nouveau de rire et le regard furieux de Harry commença à se transformer en un sourire penaud, puis en un rire franc.

"Ouais, d'accord. D'accord, ouais, tu m'as eu," dit-il, levant ses mains. "Bien, oui, je suis l'idiot et l'ignorant qui a été élevé par des Moldus, et je te jure que si tu le dis à tes amis Serpentard je ferai pousser des tentacules de ton nez."

Malfoy acquiesça, le visage toujours rouge et incapable de parler.

Harry se rassit, attendant qu'il se calme, se disant qu'il était bien rare de voir Malfoy abandonnant totalement son calme. Il se demanda si Malfoy était né avec un bouclier tout prêt, ou si ses parents – probablement son père – avaient dû travailler dur pour le mettre en place.

"Oh, mon Dieu," Malfoy s'essuya les yeux. "Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu sois tombé dans le panneau," il secoua la tête, gloussant encore.

"Comment j'étais censé le savoir, hein ?"

"Franchement, Potter, les hommes avoir des enfants ?"

"Si tu m'avais dit il y a sept ans que des gens pouvaient voler sur des balais ou se rendre invisibles ou encore se transformer en animaux, j'aurais pensé que tu étais complètement fou. Qu'est-ce que la grossesse masculine à côté de ça ?"

"Mais tout ça est utile, tu pouvais voir des gens vouloir le faire. La grosses masculine ? Qui en voudrait ?"

"Et qui voudrait élever des Scroutts à Pétards, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est possible."

"C'est vrai."

"Alors comment être parents marche ? Je suppose que tu auras quand même un héritier, pas vrai ?"

Malfoy haussa les épaules avec négligence. "J'aurai probablement un enfant avec une quelconque femme et on l'appellera mon héritier, mais ce sera un bâtard. Il sera catalogué à vie. Et il n'aura pas non plus une bonne famille."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Aucune famille décente n'autoriserait leur fille à avoir un enfant avec un homme qui n'est pas enchaîné à elle."

"Qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu aimerais moins ton enfant s'il n'avait pas le bon pedigree ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je l'aimerais moins, mais je l'estimerais moins. Tout comme tout le monde."

"Tu plaisantes."

"Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas entendre les réponses, Potter," dit Malfoy de manière égale, et Harry décida que ce serait probablement une bonne idée de laisser tomber le sujet.

Ils fixèrent le lac pendant encore quelques minutes, puis Harry regarda sa montre. "On devrait probablement rentrer."

Malfoy commença à acquiescer, puis regarda l'école au loin. Harry suivit son regard. Deux groupes d'élèves sortaient de l'école, l'un se dirigeant vers la cabane de Hagrid, l'autre vers le terrain de Quidditch.

"Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rencontrer des gens maintenant, et toi ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Moi non plus." Harry se mit sur ses coudes, tournant son visage vers le soleil et fermant les yeux. "Ce n'est pas mal ici," commenta-t-il. "Mais j'aurais dû mettre quelque chose de plus léger."

"Pourquoi ?"

"On a eu chaud en faisant de l'exercice, mais le vent est trop froid pour ne porter qu'un simple tee-shirt. En fait," il s'assit et ôta son pull-over, "au diable le vent." Il roula en boule son pull et le mit sous sa tête, s'allongeant et fermant à nouveau les yeux. "Ouais, il ne fait pas si froid."

Il y eut un long silence, puis Harry sentit une sensation de malaise. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Malfoy fixé avec obstination le lac, le visage quelque peu rouge.

"Quoi ?"

Malfoy émit un 'tsk' d'agacement, ne se donnant pas la peine de regarder Harry.

"Quoi ?" Harry s'assit.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Potter, tu es stupide," dit impatiemment Malfoy.

"Oh." Harry prit soudainement conscience des émotions de Malfoy, et il s'éclaircit la gorge d'embarras, se demandant si remettre son pull aurait été judicieux ou ridicule.

"T'inquiète pas," dit sèchement Malfoy, se détournant. "Tu n'es pas si irrésistible." Il commença à se lever et Harry posa une main sur son bras avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. "Quoi ?"

"On est censé apprendre à se connaître, non ?" dit-il de manière égale. "On est censé travailler pour que je ne sois pas effrayé de tes sentiments." Il hésita, "Ou des miens."

Malfoy se contenta de le fixer, alors Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha légèrement, se rappelant que tout s'était bien passé ce matin. Et que cela avait été plutôt plaisant, en fait. Assez bouleversant aussi, comme ce qu'il s'était passé dans le salon de Dumbledore la nuit dernière, mais dans l'ensemble, agréable.

Il chercha à sentir les sentiments de Malfoy, rencontrant de l'excitation et – "Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ?"

"Pas nerveux," dit rapidement Malfoy. "C'est juste que…je, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire ensuite." Il ferma les yeux dès qu'il eut dit cela, l'embarras le submergeant. "Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas…je continue à m'attendre à ce que tu paniques ou quelque chose comme ça."

"J'ai paniqué jusqu'à maintenant ?"

"Non, mais…"

"Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que ça arrive," dit Harry, légèrement amusé de l'appréhension de Malfoy. Etrange à quel point Malfoy était irritable mais se contrôlait tant que Harry l'évitait, mais qu'Harry fasses des avances quelconques et Malfoy devenait clairement maladroit. Harry sourit et s'approcha encore, faisant courir sa main le long du bras de Malfoy pour finir par effleurer leurs doigts. Malfoy retint son souffle, rencontrant les yeux de Harry.

"Heu, Potter…cet endroit n'est pas tout à fait privé…"

Mais Harry avait déjà décidé qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se pencha et embrassa Malfoy, qui émit un son surpris qui ressemblait étrangement à un petit cri avant de répondre et de poser une main sur la joue de Harry et de le rapprocher avec l'autre main.

_Oh, il n'y a rien du tout qui puisse m'effrayer là-dedans,_ pensa Harry lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit et qu'il commença à tomber dans cet état ou rien d'autre ne comptait que les lèvres et les mains se caressant. En fait, faire cela avec Malfoy était beaucoup plus agréable que faire n'importe quoi d'autre avec lui. Tant qu'ils feront cela ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d'autre – leurs familles, leurs personnalités, l'école, rien. Tout disparaissait simplement dans l'élan d'excitation et de plaisir physique.

_Oh oui_, pensa Harry quand il poussa Malfoy sur le dos, embrassant son cou et souriant face à la manière dont les mains de Malfoy serraient ses épaules. Loin d'être la partie la plus désagréable de l'enchaînement, elle commençait à devenir de loin la meilleure. Malfoy avait eu raison après tout. Le fait d'apprécier et d'aimer n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe.

Harry soupira lorsque les mains de Malfoy se firent plus pressantes, il le rapprocha, ses doigts s'emmêlant à ses cheveux, écartant fermement son visage de telle sorte que Malfoy puisses laisser une ligne de baisers le long de son cou et près de son oreille et oh, comment avait-il pu vivre sans cela si longtemps…

"Potter," murmura Malfoy quelques minutes plus tard quand Harry commença avec hésitation à retirer le pull de Malfoy de son pantalon. "Potter, attends," murmura-t-il, saisissant les mains de Harry.

"Quoi ?" demanda impatiemment Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je crois que ça s'appelle se toucher," dit Harry, assez ennuyé. Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry se dit que l'irritation sur le visage de Malfoy aurait été assez rebutante si cela n'avait pas été compensé par sa respiration rapide, son visage rouge et ses lèvres rougies.

"Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ici, où tout le monde peut nous voir en levant les yeux ? Pourquoi on ne retournerait pas dans notre dortoir ?"

"Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un va regarder par ici," dit-il, revenant au cou de Malfoy. "Et même s'ils le font," ajouta-t-il entre deux baisers, "ils sont beaucoup trop loin pour être capable de dire qui…"

"Vraiment ?" Malfoy sursauta légèrement quand Harry atteignit un endroit particulièrement sensible, mais il continua, bien que légèrement haletant. "Même sans sorts grossissant, deux étudiants mâles se tripotant…oh…heu, se tripotant en plein milieu de la journée pendant que tout le monde est en cours…tu penses vraiment que personne ne sera capable de comprendre qui nous sommes ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est important ?" Harry enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Malfoy, appréciant la sensation des mains de Malfoy glissant sur son dos, ses épaules.

"Pourquoi ici, Potter ? Pourquoi pas dans notre dortoir ?"

Harry poussa un soupir et se mit sur ses coudes, fixant Malfoy sous lui. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je serais bien plus à l'aise là-bas. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que le foutu appareil photo de Colin Crivey nous prenne en photo."

Harry soupira, frustré. "Colin Crivey n'est nulle part aux alentours. Mais si tu es si anxieux, pourquoi on n'irait pas là," il désigna une petite côte, "Hors de vue du château."

"Pourquoi on n'irait pas là," Malfoy désigna le château, "Où je n'aurai pas une foutue racine s'enfonçant dans mon dos à chaque fois que tu…oh, heu," il s'interrompit, distrait par Harry qui commençait à mordiller son oreille. "Non, attends, arrête," il le repoussa avec détermination, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Potter, c'est inconfortable."

"Bien, alors," Harry saisit son épaule et roula sur le dos, entraînant Malfoy avec lui et souriant à son cri surpris. "C'est mieux ?" Il fixa Malfoy au-dessus de lui, subitement désorienté et légèrement déconcerté – avec Malfoy le dominant, et lui, impuissant, sur le dos et à moitié immobilisé par le corps de Malfoy, ce n'était pas tout à la même chose. Malfoy se recula, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de chasser son malaise. "Rien." Il rapprocha Malfoy de lui et Malfoy répondit de plein gré pour quelques baisers passionnés puis se recula, se mettant sur ses coudes.

"Potter. Arrête. Tu n'apprécies pas ça. Tu deviens foutrement tendu, en fait. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi on devait le faire ici au lieu de…" Malfoy s'interrompit, sa tête se penchant sur un côté curieusement. "Attends, pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je mentionne notre dortoir, tu te tends ?"

Harry le fixa, se demandant s'il devait essayer de continuer à le distraire. Il capitula finalement, fit signe à Malfoy de se déplacer, et s'assit.

"Je ne sais pas."

Malfoy s'assit également, s'essuyant la bouche et passant une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant une feuille qui s'était enchevêtrée dedans. Harry enlaça ses genoux de ses bras, mettant sa tête entre ses genoux et souhaitant qu'il y ait moins de sentiments à gérer, la combinaison maintenant familière d'excitation, d'impatience, de frustration, de peur, de gêne commençait à devenir sérieusement ennuyante.

"Potter ?"

"Je ne sais pas, d'accord ?" dit sèchement Harry, les yeux fermés.

Malfoy émit un son agacé et Harry le sentit se rasseoir, puis il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne sente la main de Malfoy sur son bras, le toucher incertain. Harry sentit la familière sensation apaisante, dissipant ses émotions les plus négatives et les remplaçant par une manière de voir légèrement plus clair et plus calme.

"Si on est dans notre dortoir, il n'y a rien pour nous arrêter d'aller trop loin," dit finalement Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"Je…je ne…je veux dire, c'est bon, mais…" Les mots de Harry se perdirent, et il secoua la tête avec impuissance, ne sachant pas comment diable exprimer quelque chose qui n'était pas clair dans son propre esprit, même maintenant qu'il était plus calme.

"Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin que ce que nous avons fait ce matin ?" finit lentement Malfoy.

"Non."

"Alors, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas tout simplement dit ?"

Les épaules de Harry se recroquevillèrent misérablement. "Je ne _sais_ pas, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas…je ne…"

Malfoy se couvrit les yeux d'une main, prenant de profondes inspirations, et Harry pouvait clairement sentir que Malfoy utilisait tout le contrôle qu'il lui restait pour ne pas lui crier dessus de frustration.

Finalement Malfoy leva les yeux et fixa Harry. "Potter. Loin de moi l'idée de te presser d'une quelconque manière," commença-t-il d'une voix particulièrement raisonnable, "mais j'aimerais souligner le fait que si tu arrivais à te calmer un peu, les choses iraient peut-être un peu plus doucement entre nous." Il se leva et Harry essaya de trouver à qui la voix courtoise de Malfoy lui faisait penser. "Remarque, ce n'est qu'une proposition. Maintenant, si tout va bien pour toi, peut-être qu'on pourrait utiliser notre temps à bon escient en ce moment en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre et en s'entraînant à ces sorts de magie sans baguette ? Pour notre test d'Enchantements la semaine prochaine. Parce que je ne veux surtout pas te causer une quelconque angoisse en te forçant à t'occuper de problèmes que la plupart des gens ont réglé lorsqu'ils avaient douze ou treize ans."

Harry frissonna légèrement quand il comprit enfin à qui ressemblait Malfoy : Lucius Malfoy, lorsqu'il parlait de sa voix la plus narquoise, froide et courtoise. Il se demanda si Malfoy avait délibérément imité son père ou si cela lui était venu naturellement. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, parce qu'il ne savait laquelle de ces idées le dérangeait le plus.

Il soupira en observant Malfoy partir, et il commença à rassembler un ensemble de matériaux pour son entraînement d'Enchantement, désagréablement conscient que, des deux, Malfoy avait été bien plus raisonnable et adulte sur cette situation que lui. Et il était probablement plus que temps pour Harry de 'se comprendre' et de raconter à Malfoy – et à lui-même – ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Parce que ce qu'il faisait maintenant n'était satisfaisant pour aucun d'entre eux.

Il soupira à nouveau. Examen de conscience. Pas quelque chose dont il était friand. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard.

Pendant ce temps il pourrait, comme l'avait suggéré Malfoy, utiliser ce temps à bon escient pour s'entraîner à leur test d'Enchantement. Le test sera constitué de trois ensembles de treize enchantements à effectuer sur divers objets : plantes, pierres, sol, insectes, et, s'ils y arrivaient, quelques petits animaux.

Très bien. Il commença à parcourir des yeux les alentours pour trouver des objets pour son premier ensemble. Quatre pierres, quatre plantes, quatre insectes, et un endroit vide attendant un quelconque malheureux petit oiseau ou rongeur qui passerait par hasard.

Malheureusement, l'esprit de Harry vagabonda à nouveau et s'arrêta à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il essaya fermement de se replonger dans sa tâche avant de se rendre compte que la préparation des ensembles pour son entraînement ne nécessitait pas réellement toute son attention. Peut-être qu'il pouvait laisser libre cours à ces pensées et voir ce qu'il en résulterait.

Il avait été tellement effrayé la nuit dernière, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il plaçait prudemment les quatre pierres à une bonne distance les unes des autres. Tellement réfractaire à l'idée de se rapprocher de Malfoy, tellement indigné de devoir le faire finalement, qu'il ait choisi de le faire ou qu'il y soit forcé par une potion ou un sort. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, sa peur, sa résistance et son ressentiment avait soudainement été écarté au moment tant redouté, par l'excitation d'être proche de Malfoy et de faire ce qu'il désirait tellement faire depuis si longtemps. Et peut-être que c'était maintenant le bon moment pour y réfléchir.

Alors, de quoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller plus loin ? Quel était exactement le problème ?

Eh bien, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini le premier ensemble et commençait le second, au début de leur enchaînement il avait été extrêmement nerveux que Malfoy le pousse à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Malfoy était une brute. Ils se détestaient. Malfoy avait une attitude désinvolte en ce qui concernait le sexe et s'était résigné à considérer leur enchaînement comme un mariage. Pendant un petit moment il avait été terrifié que Malfoy se contente de prendre ce que l'enchaînement promettait, avec ou sans le consentement de Harry, juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

Mais ça n'était pas arrivé. A aucun moment depuis qu'ils étaient enchaînés Malfoy n'avait fait quelque chose que Harry ne désirait pas. Prenons les trois fois où ils avaient été physiquement impliqués : hier, ce matin, et quelques minutes auparavant. Tous initiés par Harry. Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait connaître de Malfoy, Malfoy avait fait une promesse et l'avait gardée et ne l'avait pas brusqué, pas une seule fois. Que ce soit l'effet de la potion de patience, la conséquence de l'enchaînement à faire sentir à Malfoy ce que Harry ressentait, ou juste une partie de Malfoy que Harry n'avait simplement jamais vu avant, Harry n'avait ressenti aucune sorte de pression durant tout ce temps.

En fait, il se rendit compte, finissant le second ensemble, qu'il n'était plus effrayé par cela.

Il commença le troisième ensemble.

L'inquiétude sur sa performance avait définitivement été un problème depuis le début également, se rendit-il compte. Il se sentait nerveux de faire quelque chose avec Malfoy, avec son mépris flagrant pour l'inexpérience de Harry et son long et glorieux passé où il s'était moqué de tout ce que Harry faisait. Il était persuadé que Malfoy aurait été parfaitement blasé sur tout ce qu'ils feraient, et se serait moqué de Harry tout le temps, le faisant se sentir stupide et puéril.

Et encore une fois, il avait eut tord. Malfoy, malgré toute son expérience, s'était révélé être hésitant, presque timide, quand ils faisaient quelque chose de légèrement intime. La nuit dernière et ce matin, Harry avait pu sentir à travers leur enchaînement à quel point Malfoy était pratiquement hors de contrôle à cause de son excitation et de sa libido surexcitée. Que cela vienne de l'habileté de Harry ou de la magie de l'enchaînement importait peu ; Malfoy n'était ni blasé ni insatisfait, même dans son esprit, de l'inexpérience de Harry. En fait, Malfoy semblait légèrement choqué de voir à quel point ses propres réactions l'avaient complètement submergé.

Et puis, ce que Malfoy lui avait fait, la manière dont il l'avait embrassé et touché avait presque rendu Harry fou, et combien le Gryffondor avait voulu plus, plus proche, plus fort…cela n'avait été naturel pour aucun des deux. Cela avait été incroyablement bon, et il devait garder cela à l'esprit.

Merde. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de se débarrasser de l'excitation plutôt malvenue que ce souvenir avait provoquée.

_Concentre-toi sur le travail_, se dit-il fermement. Il avait tous les objets pour le troisième ensemble, mais il devait les organiser.

Donc, si la peur d'une pression et l'inquiétude de sa performance n'étaient plus un problème ; où était le problème ?

Il y avait bien sûr le fait que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il désirerait perdre sa virginité. Après tout, la première fois était censée être plaisante, avec quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à vous.

Bien que…en y pensant, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été un problème s'il avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait toujours espéré perdre sa virginité pour l'amour de sa vie. Il faisait les mêmes sortes de fantasmes que la plupart des adolescents mâles de son âge. Dans quelques-uns de ses fantasmes, il état amoureux d'une fille, qui était amoureuse de lui. Dans d'autres, ils viennent juste de se rencontrer – fantasme que le magazine Mauvaise Sorcière de Seamus appelait le fantasme de "la belle étrangère de chez Fleury et Bott". Dans d'autres, elle est une amie ou une connaissance – comme Parvati Patil ou Susy Bones – qui d'une certaine façon, par un miracle inconnu, deviendrait plus.

Il était temps de faire face à la réalité. Il n'allait plus avoir aucun fantasme romantique, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'aurait plus le fantasme de Fleury et Bott non plus. Quant à l'amie devenant une amante…enfin, remplacez le mot 'ami' par 'Némésis', et c'est ce qui allait arriver, donc il ferait peut-être aussi bien de l'accepter, de faire de son mieux pour cela et de ne pas essayer de prétendre que son cœur tenait absolument à faire quelque chose de différent tout le temps.

Harry fixa avec des yeux vides ses trois ensembles d'objets pour son entraînement.

Quant au fait que Malfoy était un homme…il avait lu le petit livre que Pomfresh leur avait donné dans les premiers jours suivant leur enchaînement, pâlissant aux documents les plus graphiques. Il ne voudrait jamais faire certaines choses qui étaient décrites. Maintenant…il commençait à voir l'attirance. Mais que se passerait-il s'il se trouvait emporté et consentait, puis était blessé ?

Et, au contraire, si Malfoy, par un quelconque miracle, consentait à laisser Harry, que se passerait-il s'il blessait Malfoy ? En écartant combien il se sentait abominable, comment était-il censé savoir que Malfoy ne lui lancerait pas vicieusement un sort en représailles ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, examinant ses trois ensembles et réfléchissant aux sorts qu'il était censé lancer. Non pas qu'il pouvait se concentrer pour les lancer maintenant.

Ils devraient juste régler les choses. Le livre proposait plusieurs suggestions sur les solutions pour rendre les choses plus faciles et Harry devrait probablement les examiner à nouveau, et cette fois, les lire vraiment en se disant qu'il pourrait les utiliser et ne pas simplement les rejeter avec dégoût.

Ce qui amenait à sa dernière objection, pensa-t-il en regardant Malfoy. Ce qu'il avait dit à Ron, qu'il était effrayé de s'attacher. Ce qui était plus vrai maintenant que jamais. Le fait que d'une haine pure ils en étaient venus à une acceptation réticente…Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy en ce moment, mais ce qu'il ressentait était si loin de la haine que cela le rendait nerveux. Ne serait-ce pas mille fois pire après qu'ils aient des relations sexuelles ?

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait résoudre cela. La seule chose à faire pour cette inquiétude-ci était de fermement, complètement et parfaitement, l'ignorer. Exister dans une bulle où ils prétendaient tous les deux que Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy et tout ceci n'existaient tout simplement pas. Parce que, comme l'avait dit Ron, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en inquiéter maintenant.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, et Malfoy leva les yeux de son troisième ensemble, sur lequel il lançait des sorts activement.

"Ça va, les Enchantements ?" demanda Harry.

"Je finis le troisième ensemble," répondit distraitement Malfoy, répétant un sort qui n'avait pas bien marché et inclinant la tête de satisfaction à la vue de la petite pierre qu'il visait de sa baguette passée d'un jaune bilieux à un doux vert brillant. Il leva les yeux vers lui. "Est-ce que tu as régler ton problème ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Un peu, ouais."

"Et ?"

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je ne veux pas retourner dans notre dortoir. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici, mais si on retourne là-bas je vais vouloir qu'on aille plus loin et je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça. Et…j'ai réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle je ne le suis pas. Et j'essayerai de régler ce problème. Et…" il s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau, se préparant à la partie la plus difficile. "Et je suis désolé."

Les sourcils de Malfoy se haussèrent légèrement, mais il acquiesça simplement. "Bien, excuse acceptée."

"Pourquoi on ne resterait pas ici pendant un moment ? Je dois faire mon entraînement d'Enchantements, de toute façon."

"Il est presque l'heure de déjeuner."

Harry était sur le point de proposer d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand il eut une meilleure idée. On ne leur avait pas dit de s'isoler complètement, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'être Malfoy, était stressant. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas prendre quelque chose dans les cuisines et revenir ici ?"

"Un pique-nique ?" demanda Malfoy, amusé. "Comme c'est original."

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est une belle journée. On peut aussi bien apporter des livres et la liste aussi."

"Ouais, d'accord."

**oooooo**

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aimes les sandwichs au thon," dit Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient au sommet de la colline pour déjeuner.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est de la nourriture Moldue."

"Ne raconte pas de conneries."

"Non, c'est vrai. On a appris ça en Etude des Moldus, dans la partie mélange culturel. Ça comprend une liste de notre nourriture qui est habituellement mangée par des Moldus, comme ça on peut commander certaines choses au restaurant et ne pas paraître étrange. Il y a une liste de choses qu'il ne faut pas demander – du jus de citrouille, ce genre de choses. Et une liste de notre nourriture qui vient à la base des Moldus."

Malfoy fixa longuement son sandwich comme s'il allait le blesser.

"Remarque, je ne pense pas que les Moldus mettent de la sauce à la langue de salamandre dans la recette."

Malfoy prit une nouvelle bouchée. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu prendre l'Etude des Moldus, de toute façon ?"

"Parce que c'est facile pour moi. En plus je ne connais pas tant que ça la vie normale des Moldus."

"Tu as été élevé par des Moldus."

"J'aimerais croire que les Moldus qui m'ont élevé n'étaient pas normaux."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que s'ils étaient normaux, ton père aurait peut-être raison à propos de certaines choses sur les Moldus après tout."

Malfoy ricana. "Comme c'est charmant. Donc, on est en train de faire le point…" il se pencha en avant pour parcourir des yeux la liste, "…17, c'est ça ? 'Décrivez votre enfance' ?"

"Oh," Harry parcourut également la liste des yeux. "Ouais, apparemment. Choisis le prochain sujet."

"Ouais, d'accord." Malfoy finit son sandwich, essuya les miettes, et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le ciel. "Vas-y, continue. Raconte-moi tes relations avec tes charmants Moldus."

"Ils ne sont pas charmants," dit Harry, s'allongeant à côté de Malfoy. "Ils sont foutrement malveillants. La meilleure chose dans le fait d'être en septième année est de savoir que je ne serais plus jamais obligé de vivre avec eux."

"S'ils sont responsables de ta garde-robe, je peux certainement comprendre pourquoi."

"Ouais, pratiquement tout ce que je porte vient de mon cousin Dudley."

"Vient de ton cousin ? Tes vêtements ont été utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre avant ?" Le nez de Malfoy se plissa de dégoût. "Attends…tes vêtements sont énormes. Ton cousin les a _agrandi_ ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Il a à peu près le gabarit d'un petit dragon. Bien que plus petit, et bien moins agréable." Harry fixa les nuages, réfléchissant intensément pendant quelques minutes.

"Potter ?" appela Malfoy.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que le numéro 17 soit une bonne idée," dit-il lentement, et Malfoy se tourna pour le regarder. "Parce que tu te rends compte que me raconter ton enfance signifie que tu vas me raconter à quel point ton père est merveilleux." Il se tourna pour regarder Malfoy, et remarqua une curieuse expression traverser son visage avant que Malfoy ne reprenne une expression impénétrable.

"Ouais."

"On devrait probablement éviter beaucoup de sujets," ajouta Harry.

"Ouais."

"Bon, examinons à nouveau la liste." Ils se mirent tous les deux sur le ventre avec la liste devant eux tandis qu'ils la relisaient ensemble.

"Je dirais que 'parler de vos parents' est aussi tabou," dit Malfoy d'un air grave. Il toucha le papier de sa baguette et une ligne apparut en travers des mots.

"On a déjà fait 'vos matières favorites'." Harry toucha également le papier de sa baguette.

" 'Appelez-vous par votre prénom'," lit Malfoy, et il leva les yeux au ciel. "D'accord. Harry. Ton tour."

"Ok. Draco. C'était facile en fait," Harry raya ce sujet. " 'Parlez de votre futur après l'école'…heu," Harry le raya sans commentaires, se disant qu'il était incroyablement bizarre de faire cela. Poser des limites claires sur ce dont il pouvait parler et ce dont il ne pouvait pas parler, sans même approfondir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en parler.

Cela était tellement étrange. Ils étaient là, censés apprendre à se connaître afin de 'construire une certaine intimité', tout en ignorant studieusement quelques uns des plus importants aspects de la personnalité et de la vie de chacun.

"Tu te rends compte que cela ne laisse pas beaucoup de sujets de conversation," fit remarquer Malfoy quand ils eurent fini de barrer tous les sujets qu'ils jugeaient trop risqués.

"Il y a 'hobbies' et 'décrivez vos amis' et 'vos nourritures préférées'."

"Et treize autres choses, dont aucune n'implique de parler beaucoup." Malfoy fit une pause. "A moins que tu ne comptabilises 'oui' ou 'plus' ou 'plus fort'."

Harry se retrouva à rire et à rougir très légèrement. "D'accord, choisis quelque chose."

"Ok." Malfoy marmonna un rapide sort sur le parchemin.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Un sort qui choisit un sujet au hasard sur la liste. Très utile quand tu étudies et que tu hésites à propos de la matière à étudier ensuite. Ça décide pour toi." Ils observèrent l'encre devenir verte sur l'un des sujets. "Numéro 11. Ugh," dit immédiatement Malfoy. " 'Apprenez les traits du visage de votre partenaire sans utiliser vos yeux, au seul moyen de touchers ou de magie ou des deux'. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas rayé pour pure absurdité ?"

"Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'il soit là. Esposito a quand même de l'expérience dans ce domaine."

"Ouais, et son passé professionnel avec nous jusque-là a été splendide. On a atterri à l'infirmerie deux semaines et on s'est presque tué neuf jours plus tard."

"On n'a pas tout à fait suivi ses conseils, cependant. En plus, je pensais qu'on avait décidé de donner à ses idées une chance."

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel mais s'assit. "D'accord. Je commence." Il ferma les yeux, marmonnant, "Bien que je ne comprenne pas à quoi ça va servir ; ça doit encore être une brillante idée Moldue."

Harry s'assit, prenant les mains de Malfoy et les amenant sur son visage. Les doigts de Malfoy touchèrent les lunettes de Harry et glissèrent légèrement dessus. Harry les enleva et Malfoy commença à retracer doucement ses sourcils, ses paupières, son front.

Oh. Harry souffla brusquement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela était censé prouver ou atteindre en matière d'instaurer une certaine confiance ou de développer une relation ou n'importe quoi dans ce goût-là, mais en matière de réveiller la libido de Harry, cela marchait admirablement bien. Le regard aiguisé, moqueur de Malfoy était caché, ses lèvres légèrement pressées en signe de concentration, son front légèrement ridé, et le bout de ses doigts retraçaient les traits de Harry si doucement, si délicatement. Caressant prudemment une joue, glissant le long de sa mâchoire, son pouce caressant doucement ses lèvres, son index traçant l'arrête de son nez, une main glissant lentement vers son oreille…et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était plus dur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être possible pour un toucher complètement innocent.

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, souriant à moitié à Harry alors que celui-ci le fixait également, son esprit parfaitement vide et son corps parfaitement excité.

"Eh bien, eh bien," dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. "Ce n'est peut-être pas une idée si stupide après tout."

Harry secoua la tête, la bouche sèche. Malfoy prit lentement la main de Harry et l'amena à son propre visage, puis tendit le bras pour fermer doucement les paupières de Harry. Harry se mordit la lèvre et commença à toucher les traits de Malfoy. Traçant le nez fin, des mèches de cheveux légèrement bouclées frôlant son front, la très légère barbe naissante le long de sa mâchoire, les lèvres qui étaient beaucoup plus douce au toucher que ce dont elles avaient l'air et dont le souffle rapide qui s'en échappait réchauffait le bout des doigts de Harry…

"Hmm…" Malfoy émit un petit son, se déplaça un peu et Harry mordit sa lèvre plus fort "C'est…très agréable."

"Heu…je ne pense pas que ce soit censé…"

"Eh bien ça l'est," répondit Malfoy. Les doigts de Harry étaient encore sur ses lèvres, et son pouls s'accéléra brusquement lorsque Malfoy se pencha vers lui, enlevant doucement les doigts de Harry et pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Harry.

Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée, pensa Harry, parce que ce qu'ils devaient apprendre de cet exercice n'était probablement pas censé être 'comment enchaîner avec encore plus de bécotages'. Ils étaient probablement censés apprendre à faire confiance, ou à apprécier les qualités les moins visibles de l'autre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

En revanche, ce qui se passait maintenant le faisait admirablement aussi, pensa Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit les lèvres pour Malfoy, gardant les yeux fermés et se sentant parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Sachant que, contrairement à toutes ses attentes, Malfoy était sensible et réactif et faisait Harry se sentir si incroyablement bien qu'il était impossible de se rappeler que tout était dû à un sort. Il était difficile de penser, lorsque quelqu'un frissonnait sous vos touchers et s'efforçait de vous faire frissonner également, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des hormones et une malédiction.

Harry gémit lorsque Malfoy déposa une ligne de baisers le long de son cou, une main caressant sa joue et l'autre dessinant de petits cercles dans son dos. Il étendit le bras pour atteindre le visage de Malfoy et toucha prudemment ses paupières. Malfoy sourit dans son cou, les rapprocha, et ils se concentrèrent sur leur exercice, apprendre le corps de l'autre en ne faisant que le toucher.

Merde. Il aurait dû faire ça depuis le tout début. Au nom de Dieu, à quoi avait-il pensé ?

**ooooooo**

"Il se fait tard," murmura Harry dans les cheveux de Malfoy, quelques heures plus tard, s'étonnant légèrement du son parfaitement détendu et satisfait de sa voix. Malfoy se déplaça légèrement, bâilla et releva sa tête de l'épaule de Harry, se surélevant sur ses coudes.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-il, se frottant les yeux.

Harry regarda sa montre. "Presque dix-huit heures."

"L'heure de dîner." Les sourcils de Malfoy se froncèrent. "Attends…ça fait six heures qu'on est là ?"

"Ouais."

"On ne dirait pas."

"On était occupé," fit remarquer Harry, gloussant.

"Hmm, ouais," sourit Malfoy. Il s'assit et s'étira, se massant la nuque. "Je pense que je me suis endormi un moment, aussi."

Harry s'assit également, acquiesçant. Ils avaient été occupés. Alors qu'ils avaient finalement arrêté de s'embrasser après l'exercice sur le toucher du visage et choisi scrupuleusement trois autres sujets sur La Liste, ils en étaient revenus à une activité physique à chaque fois, pour les plus légères raisons. "Décrivez votre plat favori" était devenu "faites une description sensuelle de ladite nourriture pourque cela résulte à encore plus de baisers". "Entraînez-vous à lancer des sorts simples de Métamorphose ensemble" était devenu "Transformez une fleur en un carillon éolien, un arbre en un manteau, transformez, pour rire, une petite partie de la pelouse en une couverture, puis finissez par vous tripoter sur ladite couverture."

"Etudiez ensemble", n'avait pas été très différent ; plutôt frustrés après ces trois séances passionnées qui s'étaient terminées sans une conclusion satisfaisante, ils s'étaient ennuyés au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture et avaient fini pars'embrasser à nouveau. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se freiner, après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient hors de vue du château et que leurs vêtements étaient plus ou moins restés en place. Ils avaient tous les deux joui assez rapidement, et étaient tombés dans un état rassasié de somnolence encore plus rapidement.

"Tu veux aller manger dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner ?" demanda Harry.

"Pas vraiment."

"Encore les cuisine ?"

"Ouais. Oh…en fait, non," répondit Malfoy.

"Où alors ?"

"A Pré-au-Lard."

"Pré-au-Lard ?" Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas un week-end Pré-au-Lard."

"On ne va pas en cours en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais…"

"Les Trois Balais ?"

"Je…je ne sais pas…"

"On ira se faire contrôler par Pomfresh, puis voler," dit Malfoy d'une manière persuasive.

"Mais…"

"Mais quoi ?"

"On…je veux dire, on n'a jamais été quelque part en public, et si des gens…"

"Nous fixaient ?" railla Malfoy. "C'est Pré-au-Lard. Ils ont l'habitude des élèves et ils ont aussi l'habitude d'être discrets avec la presse. Aucun autre élève ne sera là. Je préfère largement aller là-bas plutôt que dans n'importe quel endroit public."

Harry sourit malgré lui. Pré-au-Lard la nuit, pendant la semaine. Cela pourrait être intéressant.

C'était presque comme… presque comme un rendez-vous.

**oooooo**

**oooooo**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Un dessin d'une scène du chapitre 6 :

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh6 . jpg

N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ;)

**Note de la traductrice** :

Un énorme **merci** à xanco (désolée, j'ai honteusement oublié de te remercier dans le chapitre précédent), Orchideouxx, Harrie Zabbs, LightofMoon, Egwene Al' Vere, Flore Jade, Keurjani, Olidee, petite-abeille, Sahara, Nepheria, Polarisn7, kuroi sekai, angebleu34, Boys.In.London, love d'Harry, Akina-bou, blueyeshot3, LexieGirl, Yepa, Spicy marmelade, Alanisse, maiiya, momokoj, Lily2507, Sahada, Lizie, Niano, Malie25, misschatelle, chesaa et LadyLavande pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à 31 reviews pour un chapitre, merci à tous :) Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. Pour les reviews, si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponse, c'est normal, je n'ai répondu à aucune review, tout simplement parce que mon ordi m'a lâché, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de le faire, mais je vais essayer de le faire après avoir posté ce chapitre.

Encore un grand merci à tous,

A dans un mois !


	7. 23 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice :** rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling **_– ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa **et** Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 7**

**23 Octobre**

**25ème jour, Vendredi**

Draco était en train de rêver et ne voulait pour rien au monde se réveiller.

Il avait tant de fois fait ces rêves, pensa-t-il vaguement. Tellement de rêves dans lesquels il pouvait enfin faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec Potter, dans lesquels ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter à cause de ses stupides objections morales ou de sa peur de l'intimité ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, peu importe ce que c'était. Les rêves étaient juste des pulsions, sans contrôle, dans lesquels ils se touchaient, s'enlaçaient, se caressaient, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, haletaient ensemble et…_oh, non_, pensa-t-il désespérément, _s'il vous plaît_ _ne me laissez pas me réveiller…_

Mais c'était trop tard. Cependant, il se rendit compte un moment plus tard, un peu désorienté, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il se réveillait d'un très bon rêve pour une réalité encore meilleure.

Parce que Potter était allongé de tout son long sur lui, murmurant dans son oreille d'une voix rauque.

"Uhn…" fut tout ce que parvint à dire Draco.

"J'ai dit que si c'est une vengeance pour l'autre fois, tu gagnes," répéta Potter, exaspéré, à moitié surélevé sur un coude, sa main pressant légèrement l'épaule de Draco, "Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, réveille-t…"

"Chuis réveillé," marmonna Draco en rapprochant Potter. Il haleta, sentant la chaleur de l'érection de Potter uniquement séparée de la sienne par un maigre tissu en coton. "Merlin, oui, je suis réveillé," souffla-t-il brusquement. Potter hésita une fraction de seconde puis les rapprocha de telle sorte qu'ils soient entièrement pressés l'un contre l'autre, glissant une jambe entre celles de Draco et un bras le long de ses reins pour le maintenir en place.

Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque la pression monta, les doigts de Potter douloureusement enfoncés dans le dos de Draco qui embrassait aveuglément le cou de Potter tandis qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Potter jura et Draco sentit un flot de sensations s'élever et l'emporter. Potter était incroyablement chaud et on aurait dit que son cou était de la soie. La main de Potter s'était infiltrée sous le tee-shirt de Draco et le caressait, ses doigts laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. Ils étaient tous les deux si proches et allaient si vites…et soudainement Potter vint et il _sentit_ l'orgasme de Potter le submerger avant même de sentir Potter pousser une dernière fois contre lui, et alors Draco jouit si fort qu'il eut l'impression d'être écartelé, mais d'une manière extrêmement agréable.

Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Draco pouvait entendre le cœur de Potter battre faiblement, les battements de son propre cœur raisonnant bruyamment à ses oreilles. Une vague d'épuisement s'abattit sur lui et les bras de Potter se desserrèrent autour de sa taille. Potter soupira contre le cou de Draco, et Draco se dit que là était peut-être la fonction de la léthargie post-sexuelle : ne pas leur laisser assez d'énergie pour se sentir gênés. Parce que Potter ne voulait pas encore que ce genre de choses arrive, être trop proches pour faire quelque chose de sexuel, et maintenant c'était fait…Et Draco ne voulait vraiment pas s'occuper d'une autre crise existentielle de Potter maintenant, mais tout irait bien, parce qu'il sentait que Potter était sur le point de s'endormir.

Draco laissa son esprit vagabonder, remarquant vaguement qu'ils étaient tous les deux moites d'effort, et que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour même utiliser le sort de nettoyage sur eux, et que cela n'avait pas d'importance non plus.

**ooooooo**

"Tu crois qu'il y a encore des petits-déjeuners aux cuisines ?" demanda Potter, un long moment plus tard.

"S'il n'y en a plus, tu pourras toujours caresser Dobby dans le sens du poil."

Potter sourit, s'asseyant lentement. "Alors. On refait comme hier ?"

"Tu veux dire voler, pique-niquer, et la liste ?"

"Ouais."

"Ok, mais on ferait mieux de lire plus. On va prendre trop de retard sinon."

"C'est un des sujets de la liste de toute façon," lui rappela Potter. "Etudier tous les deux. Bien que ça n'ait pas très bien marché hier."

Draco ricana et s'assit, sortant du lit et rassemblant ses livres pendant que Potter se brossait les dents et les cheveux. Ce dernier geste, d'ailleurs, était plutôt inutile, pensa Draco lorsque lui aussi entra dans la salle de bain.

"Potter, tu ne peux pas te les attacher ?" Draco désigna les cheveux de Harry tout en prenant son propre peigne. "Parce que là c'est une catastrophe."

"Madame Weasley dirait probablement que j'ai besoin de les couper, mais ça n'avancerait à rien," déclara Potter d'un air piteux, renonçant à les peigner et commençant à étaler de la potion de rasage sur son visage.

"Non, ça n'avancerait à rien," dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, irrité, face à une mèche rebelle dans ses propres cheveux.

"Tes cheveux ont aussi besoin d'être coupés, tu sais," intervint leur miroir, et Draco hocha distraitement la tête, puis lança un regard étrange au miroir.

"Quoi ?" demanda Potter.

"Rien," répondit-il, haussant les épaules. Potter le regarda curieusement en retirant la potion de rasage. "Rien, c'est juste que…traditionnellement, les sorciers mariés les portent longs."

"Vraiment ? Pas le père de Ron," commenta Potter, et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quelle surprise ! Arthur Weasley ne suit pas les traditions sorcières."

"C'est vraiment ce qu'on doit faire ?" demanda Potter avec curiosité, et Draco haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment. Ce n'est plus si extraordinaire que ça de les couper." Il décida brusquement qu'il ne se souciait pas plus que cela des traditions sorcières dans ce cas particulier ; il couperait ses foutus cheveux à la première occasion.

"Oh, n'oublie pas que Pomfresh veut nous voir ce matin." dit Potter, essuyant son visage. "Mais on devrait y aller maintenant, pendant que tout le monde est encore en cours."

"Est-ce qu'on va éviter tout le monde jusqu'à Lundi ?" demanda Draco, sortant de la salle de bain.

"Ouais, je pense."

"Vraiment ?" Draco était légèrement surpris. "Pourquoi ?"

"Plus facile de cette manière."

"On ne peut pas se cacher éternellement."

"On ne se cachera pas éternellement, on reviendra Lundi. On retournera même dans nos dortoirs, si tu veux." Potter hésita. "Même…même à Serpentard, si tu veux, je veux dire, ce serait équitable…"

"Ne sois pas idiot," dit distraitement Draco, enlevant l'uniforme scolaire. "Je ne retournerai pas à Serpentard avant que les choses ne se soient calmées."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Mes camarades de Maison voudront te réduire en pièces, Potter, et tu le sais," Draco enfila une chemise. "Tes camarades de Maison sont mignons et affectueux, et ils me donnent des bonbons à la réglisse."

Potter rit. "J'aurais pensé que tu…"

"Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'insisterais pour retourner à Serpentard ? Comme ça mes camarades Serpentard diront quelque chose de parfaitement innocent et tu finiras par te mettre en colère et on sera tous les deux amenés à Ste Mangouste ? Non merci. J'aimerais en sortir en un seul morceau, si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Très bien," dit sèchement Potter, entassant ses livres dans son sac. "Pomfresh, puis petit-déjeuner." Il fit le tour du bureau, essayant de trouver ses notes de Potions.

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, maintenant Potter se sentait insulté à propos de quelque chose. "Quoi que j'ai dit, désolé," marmonna Draco, souhaitant être passé sous cette porte avec quelqu'un d'autre, _n'importe qui_ d'autre. Ou encore mieux, que Potter soit passé sous la porte avec quelqu'un d'autre. "Je ne voulais pas…" il s'interrompit juste à temps avant de dire 'blesser ton petit coeur'. Potter se tourna vers lui.

"Tu deviens plutôt bon pour faire des excuses, tu sais ?"

"Merveilleux," dit Draco d'une manière aigre, et Potter lui sourit. "Et maintenant c'est le moment où tu dis 'Excuse acceptée' ou 'Pas de problèmes' tu te rappelles ?"

Potter l'arrêta, une main sur son bras et une expression indéchiffrable. Ses yeux fouillèrent rapidement ceux de Draco à la recherche de quelque chose, Draco ignorait quoi. Qu'il l'ait trouvé ou non, Draco ne pouvait le dire, mais il sursauta de surprise lorsque les yeux de Potter descendirent sur sa bouche, puis il se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Draco hésita un bref moment avant de répondre, et le regretta pratiquement de suite.

"Potter," murmura-t-il lorsque leurs baisers commencèrent à s'approfondir à une vitesse étourdissante. Potter laissa tomber son sac de cours. "Ne devait-on pas aller voir Pomfresh…hum…pendant la première heure de cours ?"

"D'accord." Potter se recula, riant légèrement. "Désolé." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ramassa à nouveau son sac puis fit signe à Draco de sortir.

**ooooooo**

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que Pomfresh a dit ?" demanda Potter quelques heures plus tard tandis qu'ils déjeunaient.

"Ce matin ?" demanda Draco. Potter acquiesça. "Je suis sûr qu'elle a raison. Probablement rien dont on doit s'inquiéter."

"Elle avait cependant l'air inquiète."

"Ouais." Draco haussa les épaules, se concentrant sur son sandwich. Les Malfoy croyaient fermement qu'il fallait payer les autres pour qu'ils s'inquiètent pour vous ; c'est pourquoi les avocats, les guérisseurs et autres médecins, ainsi que tout ce genre de personnes, étaient là après tout. Mais il était quelque peu difficile de ne pas se sentir préoccupé quand l'infirmière scolaire, imperturbable lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper d'os brisés ou de coma causés par le Quidditch, semblait mentir comme un arracheur de dents lorsqu'elle leur disait que leur léthargie post-sexuelle était 'probablement parfaitement normale'. "On ne peut rien n'y faire, de toute façon. Elle ne nous a pas dit d'arrêter."

"Bonne chose," dit sèchement Potter.

Draco gloussa, et changea de sujet. "Où est-ce que tu as obtenu ce penchant pour les pique-niques, Potter ? Ta famille Moldue en faisait souvent ?"

"Des pique-niques ? Mon Dieu, non. Tante Pétunia serait morte rien qu'à l'idée de manger dehors. Tellement insalubre… Et ta famille ?"

Draco éclata de rire. "Imagine un peu ma mère – ou mon père, d'ailleurs – manger sur la pelouse." Potter secoua la tête, riant également. Draco fut frappé par combien ils étaient détendus tous les deux. Et par le fait qu'il n'avait pas ressenti l'envie de tuer Potter durant plusieurs jours. Les choses étaient définitivement en train de s'améliorer.

Et cela était quelque peu…troublant, en fait.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu manger ici ?" demanda Potter.

"Je ne suis pas mes parents," fit remarquer Draco. "En plus, les autres alternatives étaient la Grande Salle, notre dortoir, ou encore Pré-au-Lard."

"Je croyais que tu avais aimé Pré-au-Lard hier soir."

"Ouais, c'était bien."

"Tu veux qu'on y retourne ce soir ?" demanda Potter, et Draco acquiesça. Leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait vraiment été super, et ils y étaient restés beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait prévu. Bonne nourriture, changement de décor, et cette indifférence totale des habitants de Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves. Le village entier devait probablement savoir qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard en plein milieu de la semaine, mais personne n'avait ne serait-ce que levé un sourcil en les voyant. Cela était bien plus confortable que d'être dans la Grande Salle, en y réfléchissant bien.

Et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas isolés socialement, mais sans qu'il y ait leurs camarades de classe dans les parages, était fantastique. Draco souhaitait presque qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de retourner en cours Lundi, qu'ils puissent simplement rester en…

En quoi ? Lune de miel ?

Brusquement, Draco se sentit complètement désorienté.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Potter.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête, obligeant son esprit à ne pas s'aventurer plus sur le chemin que prenaient ses pensées. Parce que ces quatre jours étaient censés n'avoir qu'un seul but : les amener, Potter et lui, à un stade où ils pourraient cohabiter sans se tuer, jusqu'à ce que l'intensité de leur enchaînement arrive à un niveau stable et qu'ils puissent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et ne plus jamais se revoir.

Il n'était pas censé commencer à trouver Potter intéressant et agréable. Il n'était pas censé se sentir _content_ en présence de Potter, ou se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à propos de quelque chose, ou se retrouver d'accord avec lui, ou apprécier son sens de l'humour. Ou attendre avec impatience de retourner à Pré-au-Lard avec lui.

Potter fronçait les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien. Euh…rien. Viens, allons…on devrait voler ou…"

"Tu n'as pas fini ton déjeuner."

"Je…je n'ai plus faim."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Et merde, maintenant Potter semblait inquiet et posait son sandwich. "Malfoy ?" Potter toucha sa main, le scrutant intensément.

"Arrête."

"Arrêter quoi ?"

Draco enleva rapidement sa main, secouant la tête et détourna le regard du visage de plus en plus inquiet de Potter.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce…"

"Recule," ordonna sèchement Draco. Potter se rassit, son inquiétude maintenant altérer d'agacement.

"Bien. Désolé," rétorqua-t-il sèchement. "J'ai juste pensé que…j'ai pensé que je pouvais essayer de te calmer, c'est tout. Tu sembles en avoir besoin." Il se frotta le cou distraitement.

"Alors tu allais faire ta magie apaisante ?" railla Draco. "Epargne-moi."

"C'est quoi ton problème tout à coup ?"

Il se leva, soudain furieux – furieux contre Potter pour son inquiétude et contre lui pour ses sentiments. "Tu me saoules," s'écria-t-il, avec beaucoup plus de colère qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent légèrement, et il se mit debout.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?"

"Toi !" Draco sentit un frisson de satisfaction lorsque Potter recula, comme repoussé physiquement par la force et la soudaineté de la colère de Draco. Potter fit un mouvement en direction de sa baguette, qu'il avait imprudemment laissé sur le sol, puis saisit le regard de Draco sur sa baguette et presque involontairement bougea sa main vers son cou, où le Portoloin était suspendu à une chaîne sous sa chemise.

"Tu veux utiliser le Portoloin pour Ste. Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?" Draco eut un sourire de dédain. "Vas-y, je t'en prie."

"Tu devras venir toi aussi," lui rappela Potter. Draco haussa les épaules, s'en fichant tant qu'il ne se sentait plus comme il s'était senti quelques minutes plus tôt. "On devrait laisser tomber et nous laisser prendre en charge par d'autres gens," dit Potter d'une voix anormalement calme.

"Splendide idée, allons-y," dit-il négligemment. Il leva le bras pour prendre son propre Portoloin mais Potter lui saisit la main.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Le simple fait que tu penses à fuir prouve bien que ça ne fonctionne pas, tu ne crois pas ?" demanda-t-il âprement, s'écartant à nouveau de Potter.

"Ça _marchait_. Jusqu'il y a moins d'une minute. On ne se battait pas, on avançait et…" Potter s'interrompit et Draco sentit une petite pointe de peur…_Oh, non, s'il vous plaît ne laissez pas Potter réfléchir à comment on se sentait juste avant ce moment_…"Et maintenant tu es…tu es effrayé. Pourquoi ?"

"Dé-ga-ge," dit Draco, entendant sa voix trembler légèrement, signe de sa panique grandissante.

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"RECULE !"

"NON ! Je ne vais pas laisser tomber juste parce que tu fais une crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose comme ça…ou parce que tu es en colère contre moi, parce que je sais que ça arrive uniquement parce que tu es effrayé…"

"Je ne suis pas…"

"Tu sais que je peux t'aider. J'ai l'ai déjà fait avant - tu es tendu et je peux te calmer…"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule sorte de 'tension' pour laquelle j'ai besoin de ton aide," railla Draco. Potter, après un moment de confusion, rougit. Draco se sentit plus calme tout à coup - cela était au moins un territoire familier : mettre Potter mal à l'aise, et ensuite l'achever. "Oh, est-ce trop effrayant pour toi aussi ?"

Potter le fixa, totalement perdu face au rapide changement d'humeur de Draco. Il était vraiment attirant, pensa Draco, surtout quand son visage était quelque peu rouge et qu'il respirait de manière irrégulière comme en ce moment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Potter ?" Draco balaya des yeux le corps de Potter et fut récompensé par un éclair d'intérêt, non désiré, dans les yeux de Potter.

"N-non…"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Tu es…tu es en colère…"

"Tu n'as jamais eu de relations sexuelles en étant en colère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt agréable."

"Je n'ai eu aucune relation sexuelle auparavant, tu te rappelles ?" dit Potter, essayant évidemment de parler d'une voix égale, ce qui échoua car elle contenait un peu trop de peur. "Et je ne suis pas près de commencer maintenant, pas avec toi dans cet état là."

"Où est passé ton célèbre courage de Gryffondor ?"

"Ce ne serait pas du courage, ce serait de la stupidité," dit Potter, rougissant encore plus lorsque Draco lui fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. "En plus, je ne veux pas."

Draco rit. "Mentir à ton mari sous un enchaînement nouveau est pratiquement impossible, Potter," dit-il, et Potter rougit encore plus profondément. "Au moins une partie de toi le veut définitivement," dit-il, baissant le regard, puis rencontrant les yeux de Potter avec un sourire en coin. Draco se rapprocha, et Potter recula.

"Je…je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas si…"

"Si tu étais aussi réticent que tu aimerais l'être, crois-moi, je ne serais pas près de toi."

Potter sembla en proie à des impulsions contradictoires.

"Je ne te touche pas," Draco leva les mains et recula, singeant Potter avec le geste de non-agression. "Le prochain pas est sous ton entière responsabilité."

Potter déglutit difficilement, son regard glissant sur les lèvres de Draco avant de se planter dans ses yeux à nouveau.

Il toucha avec hésitation le bras de Draco et celui-ci poussa un soupir. Puis quelque chose sembla se briser à l'intérieur de Potter : il fut soudainement plus près puis poussa Draco contre l'arbre le plus proche. Draco commença à le pousser à son tour, décidé à prendre le contrôle sur lui - mais finalement hésita.

Avec Potter aussi instable qu'en ce moment, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si Draco lui résistait. Cela pourrait se transformer en bagarre. Ils pourraient se faire de sérieux dégâts.

Ayant l'impression d'avoir descendu une falaise sur un coup de tête, Draco laissa Potter le repousser contre l'arbre et lui abandonnant tout le contrôle. Potter se pressa alors contre lui, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de Draco et il le maintint ainsi en place lorsqu'il prit la bouche de Draco pour un dur baiser. Draco inclina immédiatement la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant Potter faire ce qu'il voulait, ses mains restant sur les hanches de Potter pour essayer de maintenir un équilibre mais n'essayant d'aucune manière de le contrôler.

_Oh, oui_, pensa-t-il avec reconnaissance lorsque Potter lui mordit presque la lèvre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'affection ou de la romance ou tout autre chose douce et sucrée et…dangereuse. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du sexe et de la colère et de la catharsis, et peu importait qui faisait quoi ou qui ressentait quoi, cela restait dur et était une échappatoire parfaite.

Draco haleta lorsque Potter le mordit dans le cou pas si doucement que ça. "T-tu peux y aller plus fort…" et il gémit lorsque Potter le fit et qu'il sentit cette sensation de plaisir et de douleur à la fois s'emparer de lui.

Potter tira sur la chemise de Draco pour la faire sortir de son pantalon, ramenant ses mains dans le dos de Draco lorsque celui-ci le fit à sa place et tendit ensuite les mains pour faire de même avec la chemise de Potter, tous les deux déboutonnant les chemises maladroitement entre deux baisers durs et violents. Ils arrivèrent finalement à enlever leurs chemises, la sensation incroyablement intense de la peau nue de l'autre contre la leur après tant de semaines avec des épaisseurs de vêtements entre eux. Puis Potter reprit le chemin de son cou - il allait avoir de sérieuses marques à ce rythme-là, mais c'était excitant et c'était tout ce dont Draco avait besoin en ce moment.

C'était juste le sort d'enchaînement. C'était juste du sexe. C'était sans danger.

Qui aurait deviné que l'hostilité pourrait faire ressortir ce côté de Potter, se demanda vaguement Draco entre deux sursauts enivrants de plaisir et de douleur. Son dos allait également avoir des bleus et être égratigné, l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre s'enfonçait dans sa peau nue lorsque Potter le poussait contre lui, mais Draco n'aurait voulu l'arrêter pour tous les Gallions de Gringott.

Potter se recula un moment, son torse se soulevant, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux verts incroyablement sombres et intenses. Draco attendit impatiemment que Potter trouve ce dont il avait besoin dans ses yeux afin qu'il continue et ne s'arrête pas, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, ne s'arrête pas.

Les mains de Potter descendirent et le cœur de Draco manqua plusieurs battements alors qu'elles se glissaient sous sa ceinture. Potter le fixa intensément lorsqu'il déboutonna lentement le pantalon de Draco, attendant manifestement un signe lui faisant comprendre s'il pouvait continuer ou devait s'arrêter. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent involontairement lorsque l'inconfortable étroitesse au niveau de son entrejambe disparut grâce à l'ouverture de son pantalon. Les mains de Potter glissèrent, avec une insupportable lenteur, vers son érection et Draco ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus rien faire - la pensée la plus cohérente qu'il pouvait formuler était qu'il devait dire à Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin, d'aller _plus vite_ - mais il ne savait même plus comment faire cela et était réduit, haletant, ses doigts griffant sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher les épaules de Potter, à attendre que Potter le touche.

"Oh !" gémit-il, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement, lorsque Potter le toucha enfin et qu'il jouit presque. Potter le fixait intensément, et Draco ne savait pas comment lui dire de bouger, bouger, bouger. Alors il se contenta d'amener ses mains au pantalon de Potter et hésita une seconde. Potter lui fit un petit signe de la tête, alors Draco essaya, avec des doigts tremblants, d'entrer dans le pantalon de Potter pour lui montrer ce dont il avait besoin, plus et plus fort et plus vite et…

Les yeux de Potter se fermèrent et il gémit lorsque Draco le toucha. Ils se caressèrent ensuite de manière rapide et violente durant ce qui leur sembla quelque part entre un millième de seconde et un siècle avant que Potter ne jure et que Draco se morde pratiquement la lèvre face à cette intensité et ils se répandirent dans la main l'un de l'autre.

_Merlin_ c'était une bien meilleure idée que d'aller à Ste. Mangouste, pensa Draco lorsqu'ils glissèrent tous les deux le long de l'arbre et finirent par se reposer l'un contre l'autre au pied de celui-ci, leurs yeux se fermant par leurs propres volontés.

_Oh oui, c'était bien mieux._

**ooooooo**

"Tu as prévu de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin pour que tu sois si chamboulé tout à coup ?" demanda nonchalamment Potter ce soir-là à Pré-au-Lard. Draco s'étrangla légèrement avec son ragoût au potiron.

"Quoi ?"

"Que s'est-il passé ce matin ?"

Draco se renfrogna. "Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Et puis pourquoi évoquer ça maintenant de toute façon ?"

"J'espérais que tu l'évoquerais toi-même. Et ce sont mes affaires. J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai fait comme ça je ne le referais plus. C'était un peu déroutant."

"Tu n'as rien fait," dit Draco de manière dédaigneuse. "Ce n'était rien."

"J'ai failli prendre mon Portoloin, Malfoy," rétorqua Potter. "J'ai cru que tu allais m'attaquer."

"Donc à la place _tu_ _m_'as attaqué," fit remarquer Draco avec un sourire en coin. "Et tout a bien marché après ça. Du moins, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre." Il toucha délicatement son cou. "Bien qu'il sera embarrassant de laisser Pomfresh soigner ces bleus demain et j'aurais bien aimé savoir à l'avance que tu étais aussi nul que moi pour les sorts de Premiers Secours."

Potter, de manière assez prévisible, rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux. "Malfoy."

Draco posa sa fourchette et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Laisse-le sortir_. Non, il ne savait toujours pas comment expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin et ne désirait absolument pas en parler à Potter.

Potter cognait distraitement sa cuillère contre son assiette. _Un son assez exaspérant_, pensa Draco. "Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas en parler ?"

"La deuxième."

"Pas du tout ou juste avec moi ?"

"Pas du tout."

"Tu n'as pas le choix, Malfoy. Tu peux en parler demain, à Pomfresh ?"

Draco soupira d'agacement. "Oui, bien sûr." Cela serait très amusant. 'Madame Pomfresh, je pense que j'ai un gros faible pour mon époux involontaire, que devrais-je faire ?' Que pourrait-elle répondre à cela ?

Pomfresh serait probablement enchantée, et appellerait cela un 'progrès'. Et cela en aurait été un, si son époux involontaire était n'importe qui sauf Potter.

Mais à qui d'autre en parler ? Père et Mère étaient à éliminer d'office - même sans le facteur d'embarras, il préfèrerait encore subir un Endoloris que d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait à l'un d'eux. Mère serait horrifiée et inquiète de manière exaspérante. Père serait…oh 'déçu' ne serait même pas un dixième de comment Père se sentirait.

Peut-être Snape ?

Peut-être personne. Peut-être qu'il le mentionnerait juste à Pomfresh, écouterait son approbation, et supplierait Merlin qu'elle lui dise aussi que cela faisait partie des effets naturels de l'enchaînement et que ce n'était en rien sa faute. Alors il pourrait tout simplement repousser ses peurs et sa gêne et vivre au jour le jour jusqu'à ce que le sort disparaisse. Et espérer que tout finisse bien.

"Oui, je parlerai à Pomfresh," dit-il plus fermement tout en se disant de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Pas du tout. Vraiment.

"Bien." Potter sembla satisfait et il mangea ses pâtes.

"Ce ragoût est étonnamment bon pour les Trois Balais," dit Draco, espérant qu'ils en aient fini avec le précédent sujet.

"Je ne savais même pas qu'ils faisaient des repas ici," commenta Potter.

"Ugh, ne me dis pas que c'est aussi de la nourriture Moldue." Draco plissa son nez de dégoût.

"Non, je ne voulais pas dire de la nourriture Moldue, je voulais dire de la vraie nourriture, autre que des gâteaux et des biscuits."

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que les gens qui habitaient ici pouvaient avoir envie de sortir pour dîner ?"

"Non, jamais," répondit Harry.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une bonne sélection de vins, également."

"Je pensais que seul La Tête de Sanglier servait de l'alcool."

Draco grimaça de dégoût. "Cet endroit est répugnant. Imagine les propriétaires de Honeydukes aller à La Tête de Sanglier quand ils veulent du vin pour leur dîner."

"Je me demande s'ils nous en serviraient."

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent. "Quoi ?"

"On est majeur."

"Potter, es-tu en train de suggérer que l'on essaye de commander de l'alcool ?"

"Je n'étais pas en train de suggérer quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste dit que je me demandais."

"Oh, bien sûr." Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Vraiment désolé, loin de moi l'idée de sous-entendre que le Golden Boy de Gryffondor fasse quelque chose contre les règles juste pour s'amuser, et non afin de sauver le monde."

"Je ne suis pas le Préfet ici," rétorqua Potter, vexé.

"Ancien Préfet, courtoisie de notre enchaînement et merci beaucoup de me le rappeler. En plus, tu ne saurais pas comment briser effrontément les règles. Généralement, ne le fais-tu pas avec une cape d'invisibilité ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Oh, et tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Leur demander simplement de t'amener un verre d'alcool, sans sorts ou autres ruses et astuces ? Juste grâce à la force de ton charme Serpentard ?"

"Combien paries-tu de Gallions que j'en suis capable ?"

**ooooooo**

Ron Weasley se traînait le long d'un couloir du septième étage, bâillant et vérifiant l'heure. 23:30. Il avait encore le temps, après avoir terminé ses rondes de Préfet, de finir sa dissertation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était à rendre demain, et d'en faire une assez bonne. Pas aussi bonne que si Harry avait été là pour l'aider et la relire avant qu'il ne la rende, mais respectable.

Ron soupira, souhaitant à nouveau que Harry soit de retour au dortoir. Quoi que cet enchaînement ait fait à Harry, cela affectait les jeunes hommes de septième année de Gryffondor. Sans Harry, ils se sentaient tous un peu perdus ; Ron n'avait personne avec qui travailler sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Neville n'avait personne pour écouter ses rhapsodies sur l'Herbologie, Dean n'avait personne avec qui parler de football…

Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Harry serait de retour Lundi. En espérant que les choses aillent bien entre lui et cet abject furet avec qui il était enchaîné. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne hypothèse à faire ; quoi que Ron ait dit à Harry quand ils avaient parlé dans leur dortoir le week-end dernier, il ne savait franchement pas comment Harry réussissait à rendre sa vie avec Malfoy vivable. Il ne pouvait imaginer Malfoy et Harry faire autre chose que se battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lancent des sorts et atterrissent à l'Infirmerie. McGonagall avait garanti aux Gryffondors qu'ils étaient surveillés à distance, et qu'ils portaient tous les deux un Portoloin par sécurité, mais le simple fait qu'ils aient besoin de Portoloin était une preuve qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être autorisés à être seuls ensemble. Pas rassurant du tout.

Ron étouffa un autre bâillement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de derrière une porte de classe ouverte. Il gémit et scruta l'intérieur, puis sourit et fit un signe de la main à Sir Nicolas et à la Dame Grise **(1)**. Bien. Aucun élève hors de leur dortoir. Juste deux fantômes qui montraient des signes d'une romance en pleine floraison récemment. Pas besoin de rester là plus longtemps à punir des élèves, à débattre sur le nombre de points à enlever pour ce qu'ils faisaient, et se sentir gêné d'interrompre deux élèves dans un moment privé.

_A quoi peut ressembler une romance entre deux fantômes ?_ se demanda Ron pendant qu'il continuait sa ronde, accélérant maintenant qu'il avait bientôt fini. Il tourna à un angle et entendit un autre bruit, venant des escaliers qu'il venait juste de monter.

Etouffant un gémissement d'agacement, il revint silencieusement sur ses pas, espérant que ce n'était pas encore Lavande et Blaise Zabini. Elle était déjà assez en colère contre lui pour la dernière fois.

"Shh," siffla quelqu'un. On lui répondit par ce qui sembla, suspicieusement, être un gloussement.

"Shh t'même," marmonna la personne ayant gloussée. "Personne est là d't'façon. En plus, ç'fait pas longtemps qu'le couvre-feu est passé."

Les sourcils de Ron se haussèrent. _Harry_ ?

"Allez, Potter, 'y est presque," répondit Malfoy, semblant à bout de souffle et vaguement amusé, et aussi très, très soûl. " 'N'y est presque."

"T'sais où on est presque 'si ?" demanda Harry. "L'salle sur Denande. De-man-de." Il y eut un petit bruit sourd légèrement étouffé par des ricanements.

"Merlin, Potter, t'sais vraiment pas t'nir l'alcool," dit Malfoy. "Allez."

L'un d'eux sembla trébucher, et Ron se rendit brusquement compte qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer Harry et Malfoy maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et se glissa derrière une armure juste au moment où ils tournaient le coin.

"Et toi t'peux ?" rit Harry. "Qui v'ent presque de dégueuler dans les zescaliers ?"

"Pa' moi," répondit Malfoy avec une dignité alcoolisée.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et dut se mettre une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harry et Malfoy essayaient sans vraiment y arriver de se diriger dans le couloir parfaitement clair et vide. Un bras de Harry était passé autour des épaules de Malfoy, et un bras de Malfoy autour de la taille de Harry, mais il était dur de dire qui supportait qui. Alors que Ron les observait, ils tombèrent contre le mur, riant tous deux à en perdre haleine.

"Et qu'est-ce tu dis d'ça," marmonna joyeusement Harry. "J't'ai coincé cont'e un mur," et il se pencha vers Malfoy et l'embrassa. Malfoy émit un petit son surpris puis répondit avidement, et Ron se cacha à nouveau derrière l'armure.

Maintenant cela était bien plus embarrassant qu'amusant. A en juger par les murmures étouffés, Harry et Malfoy s'amusaient un peu plus qu'ils ne le devraient en dehors de leurs dortoirs.

Eh bien. Il y avait vraiment une grande différence entre savoir que votre meilleur ami était attiré par votre pire ennemi, qu'il couchait peut-être même avec lui, et de le voir. Ou de l'entendre.

"Allez, Potter, n'est presque à not' dortoir…" protesta faiblement Malfoy. Protestation qui fut étouffée, d'après ce que supposait Ron, par un baiser de Harry. Eurgh. Ron se tortilla tout en espérant qu'ils continuent à essayer d'atteindre leur dortoir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les rencontre.

"J'veux pas not' dortoir, on est t'jours d'dans," murmura Harry, et Ron entendit un petit bruit sourd. Il regarda derrière l'armure à nouveau mais se remit derrière immédiatement, décidant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une image de Harry et de Malfoy en train de s'embrasser passionnément, Malfoy essayant de retirer le pull de Harry de son pantalon d'une main, l'autre enfouie dans les cheveux de Harry, et Harry essayant de déboutonner la chemise de Malfoy.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" résonna la voix de Ernie MacMillan dans le couloir. Ron, Harry et Malfoy retinrent leurs souffles de surprise.

"_Harry_ ?" demanda Ernie, incrédule, et Ron regarda à nouveau derrière son armure. Harry et Malfoy étaient toujours dans la même position, bouches ouvertes de surprise, une jambe de Harry entre les cuisses de Malfoy et la chemise de ce dernier à moitié déboutonnée. "Qu'est-ce que vous _faites_ ?"

Mauvaise chose à dire apparemment. Harry et Malfoy se regardèrent, perdant aussitôt leurs expressions surprises et coupables, et éclatèrent de rire, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre.

"A quoi ça r'ssemble, Ern ?" rit Harry.

"Harry ! Tu es saoul !"

"L'est intelligent, hein ?" dit joyeusement Malfoy.

"Malfoy ! Vous êtes tous les deux ivres," souffla Ernie. Harry et Malfoy rirent encore plus fort, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour s'empêcher de s'étaler de manière grotesque sur le sol.

"Ça va complètement à l'encontre des règles de l'école !" dit sévèrement Ernie, et Ron en eut assez.

"Merci, Ern, je m'en occupe," dit-il, sortant de sa cachette. Harry et Malfoy se retournèrent, surpris, et déséquilibrés car Malfoy arrêta Harry tout juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement sur le sol. Malheureusement cela fit descendre un peu plus la chemise ouverte de Malfoy, révélant une ligne de ce qui ressemblait à des suçons le long de son cou.

Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop d'informations, pensa Ron avec consternation.

"Ron !" s'exclama joyeusement Harry. "D'où tu viens ?"

"Ron ? Pourquoi étais-tu derrière…"

Ron attrapa fermement la manche de Ernie. "Laisse les moi, Ern, s'il te plaît. Je te le revaudrai."

"Tu ne vas pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Etre saoul va strictement à l'encontre des règles de l'école et…"

"Pansy !" appela Malfoy, ravi, lorsque Pansy Parkinson tourna l'angle du couloir. "Regarde, Potter, une Convention de Préfets !" Harry regarda, puis cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco, étouffant ses gloussements.

"Draco ?" dit Parkinson, incrédule. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

"Weasley et moi sommes en train de discuter sur quoi faire de ces deux-là," dit Ernie avec dignité.

"Je dirais d'entrée qu'ils doivent être conduit à leur dortoir avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent dans le couloir," fit remarquer Parkinson, un sourire en coin commençant à apparaître. "Draco, chéri, c'est vraiment une bonne chose que Lucius ne soit pas là en ce moment."

"T'as remarqué aussi ? C'est super !" dit Malfoy, acquiesçant de la tête énergiquement.

"Ernie, on peut s'occuper de ça maintenant," dit Ron.

"Je pense qu'avoir un Préfet d'une autre Maison est préférable dans cette situation. Vous allez tous les deux être partiaux…"

"MacMillan, on connaît nos fonctions," interrompit Parkinson d'une voix dangereuse. "On ne les laissera pas partir comme ça. Maintenant, sois gentil, dégage." Ernie plissa les yeux en regardant tour à tour elle et Ron, mais acquiesça et partit. Ils attendirent de ne plus le voir avant de se tourner vers Harry et Malfoy.

"Très bien. Comment il a réussi à te rendre ivre ?" demanda Ron à Harry.

"Comment _j'_ai - comment t'peux savoir qu'c'est pas lui qu'_m_'as rendu ivre ?" s'indigna Malfoy.

"C'est le cas ?"

"Eh bien…" commença honteusement Harry.

"C'est en quelque sorte…nous deux…"

"Mais t'as commencé…" signala Harry.

"Nan !" nia énergiquement Malfoy. "J'ai juste dit qui zavaient du vin, c'est toi qui…"

"Tu m'as _défié_…"

"D'accord, d'accord," interrompit Ron. "Allez. Retournez à votre dortoir. On va vous suivre."

"Zallez enlever des points ?" demanda Harry. "Pa'ce que c'est pas juste, on fait pas partie d'une Maison en c'moment, 'vrai ?"

"On est volonrement…vo-lon-tai-re-ment suspendu," dit Malfoy.

"Ça n'améliore pas les choses, Draco," dit Parkinson. "Suspendus pour vous être battu…"

"VolonTAIrement suspendu…" répéta Harry.

"…et vous vous saoulez pendant cette suspension. Rien de très admirable."

"Oh, merde. T'es…Pansy, merde, rapporte pas c'te partie, s'te plaît," dit Malfoy, s'arrêtant de marcher, semblant inquiet pour la première fois.

"Draco…"

"J'irais en r'tenue, ok. Mais ne…"

"Oh, merde, ouais," dit désespérément Harry. "Ron, dis qu'c'était juste moi."

Parkinson et Ron se regardèrent, Ron extrêmement perplexe et Parkinson inquiète. "D'accord," dit-elle lentement. "Je ne rapporterai pas cette partie. Tu auras quand même des ennuis, et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle à Malfoy.

"Pour l'laisser s'bourrer, ouais, mais ça c'est ok…"

"Attends, non, aucune chance…" commença Ron.

"Ron, l'pire qui peut m'arriver, c'est des r'tenues, mais l'père de Malf - Aïe !" s'écria Harry lorsque Malfoy lui serra le bras très fort. Il se tourna et lança un regard noir à Malfoy, et alors quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa entre eux deux. Malfoy détourna le regard et lâcha le bras de Harry, et Harry se redressa, touchant doucement l'épaule de Malfoy avant de se tourner vers Ron. "Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? J't'expliquerai plus tard."

Ron se tourna vers Parkinson, qui avait observé l'échange avec une expression pensive. "Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment d'être le seul ici à ne pas être dans le coup ?"

"Parce que c'est vrai," dit franchement Parkinson. "Weasley. C'est simple. On enlèvera dix points à chaque Maison pour être hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, vingt à Potter pour être ivre, et vingt à Draco pour avoir laissé Potter se saouler et avoir été odieux avec nous quand on a essayé de les punir pour être dehors après le couvre-feu. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que Draco était ivre lui aussi."

"Je ne…"

"Ron, s'il te plaîîîît," dit doucement Harry. Ron fixa Harry, remarquant finalement que Malfoy, plutôt que d'avoir l'air satisfait à la pensée de s'en sortir indemne, avait l'air clairement malheureux et embarrassé.

"Merlin. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ça, Harry," dit Ron, capitulant. Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de donner une sorte de petite tape réconfortante sur le bras de Malfoy. Malfoy détourna les yeux de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ne recula pas.

Parkinson pinça les lèvres et les fixa un moment avant de recommencer à marcher. Ils la suivirent, s'appuyant toujours l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir, Ron traînant derrière eux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à boire ce soir ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi, une personne peut pas boire pour sa prop'e sal'té d'lune de miel ?" grommela Malfoy.

Harry gloussa. " 'Va faire une croisière 'tour d'la Méditanérée - Mé-di-ter-ra-née," dit-il attentivement.

"Explique comment," dit Malfoy.

"J'ai l'mal de mer."

"Berk."

"T'as l'mal de mer toi ?"

"Les Malfoy ont pas le mal de mer. On s'sent pas très en forme," dit-il avec dignité, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

"Très bien, maintenant vous entrez. Enfers," dit Parkinson à Sir Xander, et s'effaça pour laisser Harry et Malfoy entrer, avec beaucoup de difficultés, dans leur dortoir en riant toujours. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Harry. Vous avez besoin d'aller dans votre lit."

"Quoi, d'vant vous ?" dit Harry. "Ron, mec, c'est gênant."

Ron poussa un soupir d'agacement, ignorant les ricanements de Malfoy et de Parkinson. Il était content que la pièce soit sombre ainsi personne ne pouvait le voir rougir. "Je voulais dire que vous avez besoin d'aller dormir."

"J'veux pas aller d'mir," dit Harry, se contredisant immédiatement en bâillant. "J'm'amuse trop. Ron, t'savais qu'Malfoy était drôle bourré ? J'aurais pensé qu'l'était d'mauvaise humeur et sarcastique."

"J'pensais qu'tu rest'rais morose et larmoyant," sourit Malfoy, et pour une raison inconnue, Harry sembla trouver cela hilarant.

Ron et Parkinson échangèrent un regard exaspéré, bien que Parkinson semblait essayer de réprimer un rire.

"Allez, vous deux, vous avez besoin d'aller dormir," dit-elle.

"Pourquoi ? Pas cours demain, c'est…quel jour d'main, d'jà ?" dit Malfoy tout en bâillant.

"Samedi. Mais je ne vous fais pas confiance pour ne pas vous causer d'autres ennuis si je vous laisse seuls et encore éveillés, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du baby-sitting toute la nuit," dit fermement Parkinson, les mains sur les hanches. "Maintenant. Allez vous préparer pour dormir."

"Essaye simpl'ment d'me l'faire faire," dit Malfoy en lui souriant, mais il tomba maladroitement du canapé un instant plus tard lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui les mains tendues. "J'voulais pas dire ça, Merlin, Pansy, t'as a'cun sens d'l'humour," grommela Malfoy, se tenant à l'écart d'elle. "Viens, Potter, ou elle va utiliser le Toucher de Feu de l'Enchaînement. **(2)** T'es vraiment sans cœur, tu l'sais ça ?" Il leva Harry et le stabilisa lorsque celui-ci se balança et devint légèrement vert.

"Ooh, j'pense que j'vais…"

"Essaye un peu d'dégobiller sur moi et j't'lance un sort qui t'fermera la bouche," dit durement Malfoy. "Et tout sortira d'ton nez." Harry acquiesça et retint son souffle, essayant manifestement d'empêcher son dîner de sortir.

"Shh. C'est bon, ça va. Viens." Malfoy poussa Harry vers la salle de bain.

"C'est un miracle," commenta doucement Pansy à Ron. "J'aurais pensé qu'ils atterriraient tous les deux à Ste. Mangouste après le premier jour."

"Ça a l'air de bien se passer," dit Ron, sceptique.

"Ouais." Parkinson soupira. "Pauvre Draco."

"Harry est encore plus à plaindre," dit Ron.

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien, Weasley. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi là-dessus un Vendredi à minuit." Elle entra dans la salle de bain, où Harry et Malfoy semblaient avoir du mal à trouver leurs brosses à dents.

"Oh Merlin, vous êtes sans espoir," souffla-t-elle. "Là. Ne bougez pas." Elle bougea sa baguette dans leurs directions plusieurs fois. "Dents propres, visages frottés, que faites-vous d'autre avant de vous coucher ?"

"Potion," dit Harry en désignant leur armoire de la tête. "Pour lui." Il commença à se diriger lentement vers leur lit.

"Où ?"

"En haut…celle-là," montra Malfoy.

"Ouvre la bouche," dit Parkinson, donnant à Malfoy une cuillérée de la potion. "Tu prends une potion de patience, Draco ?"

"R'garde avec qui j'vis," marmonna Malfoy avec la cuillère dans la bouche. "T'pourrais surviv'e sans une potion d'patience ?"

"Hey !"

"C'est juste," dit Parkinson. "Très bien, allons-y." Elle poussa Malfoy sur le lit et Ron fit signe à Harry de faire de la place. Malfoy s'allongea, fermant les yeux.

"Enlève tes chaussures," ordonna Parkinson.

"Dégage."

Parkinson haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attends…où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda Ron.

"Me coucher. On a fait ce qu'on pouvait. Ils peuvent s'évanouir entièrement habillés s'ils le veulent, c'est leur problème."

"Mais tu n'es pas inquiète ? Si jamais ils se blessent ? Ils sont ivres."

"Ils sont presque endormis."

"Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. Il a cassé le nez de Harry dans la Grande Salle…"

Parkinson pinça les lèvres. "Ça a probablement échappé à ton jugement que pendant que Draco cassait le nez de Potter, celui-ci était occupé à briser les vitres juste au-dessus d'un groupe de Première Année. C'est un miracle que personne ne se soit coupé avec les morceaux. Et, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Draco est aussi celui qui a…d'intéressantes marques le long de son cou. Je dirais qu'il a bien plus de raisons de s'inquiéter que Potter." Elle eut un sourire en coin. "Pas qu'il semblait s'en plaindre."

Ron croisa les bras d'un air buté et Parkinson haussa les épaules. "Bien. Tu restes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Je passerai dans la matinée avec une potion pour la gueule de bois."

"Bien." Ron s'installa dans le canapé lorsqu'elle partit. "Harry ? Ça va ?" appela-t-il.

"Bien," répondit Harry de la chambre. "T'es pas obligé d'rester."

"Je resterai jusqu'à ce que vous soyez endormis," dit-il.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce tu…" la voix de Harry se tut brusquement.

"Shh."

Gloussements. Bruits étouffés.

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous…"

"Shh, j't'ai dis," siffla Malfoy, si doucement que Ron l'entendit difficilement.

"Harry ? Ça va ?" appela Ron avec méfiance.

"Ou-ouais, Ron, j'vais bien…" la voix de Harry semblait légèrement essoufflée, tremblante, comme s'il essayait de réprimer un rire ou… ou quelque chose d'autre. Ron grimaça. Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Ce méprisable petit furet, il ne serait pas en train d'essayer de faire quelque chose avec le meilleur ami de Ron pendant que Ron était dans la pièce à côté, n'est-ce pas ?

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?" demanda Ron.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis une voix traînante émergea de la chambre. "Eh bien, Weaselby, j'pourrais t'le dire, mais j'_préfèrerais _t'montr…"

"Malfoy !" l'interrompit la voix de Harry. "Merde, arrête ça !" Il y eut un petit bruit étouffé. "Ron est juste à côté !"

"J'lui ai pas d'mandé d'rester."

"Il reste pa'ce que c'est mon ami."

"Pa'ce que c'est un abrutit envahissant."

Il y eut le bruit de quelqu'un qui se lève.

"Tu vas où ?"

"Parler à Ron." Petit silence, puis un bruit de ressorts de lit qui grincent. "Nan, chuis pas en colère cont'e toi, j'veux juste…parler à Ron. Dors." Autre petit silence. "C'est pas comme si qu'que chose pouvait se passer d't'façon, Malfoy. Chais pas pour toi, mais moi l'alcool m'a mis KO pour faire quoi qu'ce soit…"

"Ouais, ok." Malfoy sembla se retourner dans le lit.

"T'es pas en colère cont'e moi, hein ?"

"Non, j'pensais juste qu'ce serait bien d's'endormir en même temps. Mais c'pas grave. B'nuit, Weasley," finit-il en haussant la voix, obligeant ainsi Ron à répondre un poli 'Bonne nuit'.

Harry sortit de la chambre en souriant d'un air légèrement confus.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda nerveusement Ron, l'observant de près. Il semblait aller bien. Ivre et extrêmement fatigué, mais bien.

"Ouais, bien, pourquoi ?"

"On est tous malade d'inquiétude pour toi." Harry haussa les sourcils. "Harry, la dernière qu'on t'a vu, vous vous étiez pratiquement tués, et ensuite on nous dit que vous êtes censés rester seuls ensemble pendant quatre jours ? Tu n'aurais pas été inquiet, toi ?"

"J'vais bien. On va bien. C'est beaucoup plus facile d'êt'e seul avec lui."

Ron fronça les sourcils, perplexe. "Alors…qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant tout ce temps ?" La bouche de Harry se fendit d'un sourire penaud et Ron leva précipitamment les mains. "Heu, non, non, oublie ça, je ne voulais vraiment pas demander ça, alors s'il te plaît ne réponds pas…"

Harry rit. "Non, non pas _ça_. Enfin, pas qu'ça. Je veux dire…on n'a pas…mais, en quelque sorte…hem." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et aussi, t'sais, apprendre à s'connaître." Il bâilla. "Ron. Retourne à ton dortoir. J'vais bien."

"Je suis un peu inquiet de te laisser avec lui quand vous êtes tous les deux ivres."

Harry gloussa, puis haussa les épaules. "Bien. Fais comme tu veux. J'vais m'coucher."

"Je croyais que tu voulais parler ?"

"Trop bourré et crevé pour parler. Désolé, Ron." Il retourna dans la chambre, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. "Huh."

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron, le suivant.

"Il a raison. Ce s'ra la première fois…" Ron grimaça, espérant que Harry ne révèle rien de répugnant. "Première fois qu'on va dormir en même temps d'puis…ouais. Huh."

"Heu…ouais," dit Ron, totalement perdu.

"T'es vraiment un bon ami, Ron," déclara Harry en souriant à Ron avec sincérité. "J't'aurais bien enlacé, mais j'ai pas envie de m'sentir comme brûlé."

"Heu…d'accord." Ron observa avec inquiétude Harry enlever sa chemise et ses chaussures et s'allonger. Malfoy, à moitié endormi, se retourna et l'enlaça, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry. En moins de quelques secondes ils dormaient tous les deux profondément.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**(1)** Dans le Tome 1 en anglais, on peut lire (p.227) : "Ils ont passé le fantôme d'une sorcière grande glissant…" JK Rowling le confirme, ce fantôme est celui de Serdaigle. Mais, elle n'existe pas dans la version française (bien qu'elle apparaisse dans les films).

**(2)** Draco fait ici référence au fait que lorsque quelqu'un, autre que leur époux, les touche, ils ressentent une sensation de brûlure.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour voir un dessin du chapitre 7 :

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh7 . jpg

**_Note de la traductrice_** :

J'ai toujours des problèmes d'ordinateur -.- je m'excuse à nouveau de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je m'en occupe dès que ce chapitre est posté.

**Un gigantesque merci à** Keurjani, Harrie Zabbs, Oxaline, Flore Jade, Spicy marmelade, Tinalisa, Polarisn7, kattia black, Egwene Al' Vere, Lyvi, LadyLavande, chesaa, maiiya, Alanisse, LexieGirl, misschatelle, Zelda-sama, petite-abeille, momokoj et Niano.

A dans un mois !


	8. 24 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling **_– ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Chapitre 8**

**24 Octobre**

**26ème jour, Samedi**

"…vous ai dit, ce n'est rien…" disait Malfoy. Harry se retourna, surpris, lorsque les rideaux censés préserver l'intimité s'ouvrirent. Pomfresh fixa Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"…oui ?" demanda-t-il, quand elle le fixa assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

"Madame Pomfresh, tout va bien," dit Malfoy, sortant de derrière le paravent, tenant sa chemise dans une main, l'air passablement irrité. "Il ne m'a pas blessé."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, perplexe. "Te blesser ?"

"Elle est 'préoccupée' par les bleus." marmonna Malfoy, agacé.

"Quels ble…oh. Oh." Harry se sentit devenir cramoisi. _Magnifique,_ pensa-t-il. Juste au moment où il semblait que leur situation ne pouvait devenir plus embarrassante, elle le devenait.

"Oui, oh," dit Pomfresh de manière neutre. "Mr. Malfoy soutient que rien de sérieux n'est arrivé. Néanmoins, je vais appeler la Guérisseuse Esposito."

"Pour quelques suçons ?" s'écria Malfoy, incrédule.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Sous la lumière vive de l'Infirmerie, le cou de Malfoy semblait…avoir été frappé.

"Pas seulement quelques suçons. On dirait, au vue de votre dos, que vous vous êtes battu avec un Vélane furieux."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, perplexe. "Je n'ai pas griffé ton dos…"

"Pas toi, Potter, mais le foutu arbre contre lequel tu m'as poussé hier, oui" répondit sèchement Malfoy. "Elle a piqué une crise parce que…"

"Parce que nous devons vous surveiller pour nous assurer que vous ne vous blessez pas, Mr. Malfoy," dit Pomfresh avec brusquerie.

"C'était juste un peu brutal, c'est tout, c'était consentant…"

"Et si votre relation avait été ordinaire, ça n'aurait probablement regardé personne, sauf vous. Mais avec votre histoire, nous avons quelques réserves quant à vous laissez vous molester…"

"Il ne m'a pas _molesté_…"

"Je n'ai…" commença Harry, mais Pomfresh lui fit signe de venir derrière Malfoy. Harry regarda le dos de Malfoy et haleta.

"Oh mon Dieu…" dit-il. "Je ne savais pas…Malfoy, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit…"

"Parce que ça m'était égal, imbécile. Je l'ai à peine senti. Je ne suis pas une _fille_, Potter, tu n'as pas à me traiter comme si j'allais me briser à tout moment. Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas aimé ce que tu étais en train de me faire, je te l'aurais dit."

"Mais…"

"Je vais appeler la Guérisseuse Esposito," dit fermement Pomfresh. Elle commença à s'affairer, mais se retourna, n'étant apparemment pas sûr de si elle devait les laisser seuls ensemble.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin," dit sèchement Malfoy. "On ne va pas se sauter dessus pendant que vous contactez la Guérisseuse. Ecoutez, Potter va garder ses grandes mains de troll avec lui sur ce lit, et moi je vais m'asseoir sur celui ci **(1)** et rester bien sagement loin de l'effrayant Gryffondor."

Harry baissa la tête, profondément embarrassé, lorsque Pomfresh les fixa une dernière fois d'un regard dur avant d'aller dans son bureau.

"Merlin, c'est ridicule," grommela Malfoy.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il était possible de prendre un coup de soleil à force de trop rougir.

"Oh, bon sang, Potter, tu ne penses pas vraiment que…si tu le penses." Malfoy remit sa chemise sur ses épaules et commença à la boutonner. "Tu ne m'as pas blessé, imbécile," dit-il, exaspéré.

"Mais Pomfresh…"

"Pomfresh ne s'est probablement pas tripoté avec quelqu'un depuis au moins un million d'années," railla Malfoy. "Tu penses que Pansy ne m'a jamais laissé quelques petits souvenirs de ce genre ? Ou Helen, ou n'importe quelle fille avec qui…"

"Mais moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de…mais je voulais te faire mal, j'étais en colère et je t'ai poussé…"

"Et je voulais que tu le fasses."

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, écoeuré. "Tu veux dire que…tu es dans…dans ce genre de, hum…"

"Ce genre de quoi ?" Malfoy le fixa, perplexe. "Tu veux dire…sadomasochiste ?" Harry détourna à nouveau le regard, et Malfoy rit. "Tu es vraiment incroyable, Potter. Ça," il désigna son cou et son dos, "ce n'est pas sadomaso. En aucun cas. C'est juste…ne pas se retenir, c'est tout. Et on en avait tous les deux besoin hier."

Harry haussa les sourcils.

"On était plutôt en colère l'un contre l'autre, non ? Et au lieu de se battre et de se faire de sérieux dommages, on s'est fait une fantastique sorte de branlette et j'ai fini avec quelques égratignures qui ont rendues nerveuse notre vieille fille d'infirmière."

Vu comme ça, ça ne semblait pas si grave. Harry respira un peu plus facilement.

"Ce n'est pas une vieille fille," fit-il remarquer, impartial.

"Potter." Malfoy posa sa main sur la jambe de Harry. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Esposito va probablement se moquer de Pomfresh pour l'avoir contacté à propos de ça."

**ooooooo**

"J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'écraser," dit Harry lorsque lui et Malfoy observèrent la Guérisseuse Esposito voler vers eux.

Pomfresh les avait informés que la Guérisseuse viendrait les voir, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils passent la journée à l'intérieur à l'attendre. On leur avait donc ordonné de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Esposito saurait où les trouver grâce aux sorts de localisation et de surveillance implantés dans les Portoloin de sécurité qu'on leur avait donnés. Et maintenant elle était là, peu après le déjeuner, en train de voler vers eux.

Harry ferma son manuel, nerveux à la visite de la Guérisseuse et se sentant plus que déçu par le fait que Pomfresh et Esposito semblaient penser qu'il était une menace pour Malfoy. C'était une sensation vraiment désagréable de savoir que quelqu'un le pensait dangereux. Et de se demander si cela était vrai. Un des pires sentiments qu'il connaissait, et un qu'il continuerait à ressentir, semblait-il. Comme lorsqu'il se demandait s'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard, qui pétrifiait des enfants nés de Moldus à tort et à travers. Ou lorsqu'il avait fait gonfler sa tante. Ou lorsqu'il avait été dans l'esprit du serpent qui avait pratiquement tué Mr. Weasley. Et maintenant, on se demandait s'il était une menace pour la personne avec laquelle il était enchaîné, sa tendance à la violence était désormais mélangée au sexe d'une manière plutôt dérangeante.

Cela importait peu qu'en ce moment même, Malfoy, sa supposée victime, semblait voir dans tout cela une grotesque plaisanterie. Considérant le genre de conduite que Malfoy et sa famille considérait comme acceptable, Harry commençait à penser que l'acceptation désinvolte de Malfoy face aux actions d'Harry ne signifiait pas grand-chose après tout.

"Bien," déclara Esposito lorsqu'elle atterrit, "cela me rappelle le bon vieux temps." Elle descendit de son balai, les joues rosies. "Chaque fois que je vole, je me rappelle que j'ai besoin de le faire plus souvent. J'avais l'habitude de voler tous les jours lorsque j'étais petite. Quatre ans comme Attrapeur, dans ma jeunesse." Elle sourit à Malfoy. "Et oui, 'dans ma jeunesse' signifie quelques années après le Moyen-Âge, Mr. Malfoy," dit-elle avec bonne humeur. "Alors c'est ici que vous passez vos journées ?"

"Oui, principalement."

"Ça semble très agréable. Bon choix, jeunes hommes." Elle s'assit sur le sol, leur faisant signe de faire de même. "Très bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de parler de ce qu'il se passe," commença-t-elle sérieusement.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge tout en s'asseyant. "J'ai dit à Madame Pomfresh que…"

"Non non non," dit-elle impatiemment, "je ne parle pas des bleus et des égratignures, bien qu'elle ait eu raison de me contacter pour cela. Et je préfèrerais que vous ne refassiez pas ce genre de chose dans les jours à venir, par sollicitude pour les nerfs de Madame Pomfresh, à défaut d'autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas la principale raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici."

"Alors…pourquoi ?" demanda Harry, soulagé mais encore quelque peu nerveux.

"Pour deux raisons, en fait. Il semble que vous soyez devenus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, sexuellement ?"

"Heu, oui."

"Excellent. Avez-vous pensez à avoir de vraies relations sexuelles ?"

Il y eut un silence tendu, durant lequel Harry se sentit fasciné par une petite fourmi qui grimpait sur sa chaussure et Malfoy eut un intérêt soudain pour ses ongles, avant qu'ils ne haussent tous les deux les épaules, évasifs.

"Je prendrai cela pour un 'oui' enthousiaste," dit sèchement la Guérisseuse. "Bien, c'est merveilleux, et je vous souhaite de la joie dans la découverte de chacun, mais à la lumière du compte rendu de Madame Pomfresh, je vais intervenir et me mêler quelque peu de vos affaires. D'accord ?"

Ils acquiescèrent, incertains.

"La première chose qui m'inquiète est la lassitude qui vous submerge juste après vos activités sexuelles. D'après vos dires, cela arrive à chaque fois, et ne va pas en s'améliorant."

"Ce…ce genre de chose m'est déjà arrivé auparavant…" commença Malfoy.

"A chaque fois ?"

"Eh bien, non, mais…"

"Je me demande s'il n'y a pas une sorte d'énergie à effet boomerang. Parce que quelque chose semble…vous épuiser tous les deux."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus détendus que vous ne l'étiez il y a quelques jours, mais vous semblez également fatigués."

Harry regarda Malfoy, et se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Il était légèrement moins sûr de lui, les yeux pas aussi intense qu'habituellement. Il bâilla, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas lui aussi en grande forme.

"Eh bien…c'est peut-être parce que…heu…on est aussi, hum…" il s'interrompit, les yeux de Malfoy l'avertissant de ne pas en dire plus.

"Si vous voulez dire que vous aviez tous les deux la gueule de bois, la réponse est non, ce n'est pas ça." Ils sursautèrent, surpris. "Oui, nous l'avions toutes les deux devinées. Les Guérisseurs ont tendance à remarquer ces choses-là, vous savez. Mais je parierai que vous avez déjà pris une potion anti-gueule de bois, et que vous avez dit à Pomfresh que vous avez passé une bonne nuit de sommeil la nuit dernière, et que malgré cela vous vous sentez toujours aussi fatigué que si on approchait de la fin de la journée. N'est-ce pas ?" Ils acquiescèrent, incertains. "C'est inquiétant si c'est l'effet que le sexe a sur vous, la plus simple proposition que l'on pourrait vous faire semblerait être d'arrêter vos relations sexuelles, mais ce ne serait vraiment, vraiment, pas une bonne idée compte tenu des effets d'un enchaînement frustré sur les personnes en général et sur vous deux en particulier." Elle sortit une plume et un parchemin tout en parlant, puis lança un sort sur la plume.

"Commençons. Quand est-ce que cette lassitude vous submerge - pendant, juste après, ou un bon moment après l'orgasme ?"

"Surtout juste après…" répondit Harry. Malfoy acquiesça.

"Vous sentez-vous énervé après ?"

"Non," dirent-ils en même temps.

"Combien de fois par jour avez-vous des activités sexuelles ?"

"Heu…" répondirent-ils, se regardant de manière incertaine. Harry finit par dire, "Quatre ou cinq fois ?" et en même temps Malfoy répondait, "Trois ou quatre, peut-être."

"Ah, la chance d'être jeune," soupira la Guérisseuse. "De trois à cinq fois. Et je suppose que ça dépend de ce que vous appelez activités sexuelles," commenta-t-elle avant d'enchaîner avec la question suivante. Et la suivante, et celle d'après…jusqu'à ce que Harry et Malfoy ne soient plus embarrassés mais ennuyés. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'elle rangea brusquement sa plume et déclara, "Bien. C'est tout."

"C'est tout quoi ?" demanda Malfoy.

"C'est tout ce à quoi je pense pour mon premier examen. Je vais devoir préparer mon rapport, et j'aimerais le faire pendant que mon esprit est encore frais. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voler pendant que je le fais, et je vous appellerai quand je serais prête pour discuter de l'autre raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici."

"Quoi ?"

"Je vais écrire mon rapport sur vous deux," dit-elle, sortant une plume différente. "Si vous ne souhaitez pas rester assis ici à me regarder écrire, allez voler. J'ai entendu dire que vos matchs d'Attrapeur sont devenus très populaires."

"Populaires ?" Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, quelques élèves hier ont remarqué que vous étiez en train de jouer. Deux d'entre eux étaient à l'Infirmerie pour se faire soigner une exposition aux cris de Mandragore quand j'y suis allée ce matin-là. Ils discutaient de votre jeu, pariant sur qui gagnerait le prochain match. Vous avez des fans."

Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils avaient joué assez souvent durant ces deux derniers jours, mais pour eux, non pour quelqu'un d'autre. Comme c'était…flatteur, encore que troublant, de savoir que d'autres élèves les avaient remarqués et observés.

"Allez. Faites quelques matchs. Je sifflerai dès que j'aurais fini, et ensuite on pourra continuer avec l'autre raison pour laquelle je suis là."

"Qu'elle est-elle ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Nous allons discuter du futur immédiat de votre vie sexuelle en de très, très, intimes détails. Ça ne vous semble pas amusant ?"

**ooooooo**

_Quelle longue journée_, pensa Harry lorsque Malfoy et lui entrèrent péniblement dans leur dortoir ce soir-là. Entre les séances avec Esposito, deux matchs d'Attrapeur, et la quantité massive de lecture qu'ils avaient fait, sans mentionner deux séances de pelotages furtives mais passionnées à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, Harry se sentait capable de tuer à lui seul plusieurs Acromantulas **(2)**.

"Potter, pas sur mon bureau," dit Malfoy avec fatigue, et Harry reprit la robe qu'il venait juste de déposer sur le bureau de Malfoy pour la mettre sur son bureau.

"Si je comprends bien on demande aux elfes de maison de nous apporter le dîner ici ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Ouais, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, désolé," répondit Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain. "J'irai…je descendrai aux cuisines, donne-moi une minute." Il ferma la porte, essayant de savoir si sa fatigue était due à cette longue journée. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, l'esprit toujours occupé par le sujet, il s'arrêta soudainement, agréablement surpris à la vue du dîner qui l'attendait dans leur salon.

"Oh. Est-ce que tu es allé…"

"Non, Dobby est venu pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain," dit Malfoy en coupant sa viande hachée sans énergie.

"Bien." Harry s'assit, s'enfonçant dans son siège, remarquant que les mouvements de Malfoy étaient lents, presque endormis. "Ça va ?"

"Ouais, je suis juste fatigué. Ça a été une longue journée."

"Ouais," dit Harry en mâchant pensivement. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses…"

"Je pense que je ne veux pas penser à pourquoi je suis fatigué," l'interrompit Malfoy avec lassitude, et Harry se dit qu'il préférait encore ses sarcasmes cassants. Cet étrange Malfoy calme était quelque peu troublant. Malfoy leva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet de Harry.

"Je préfèrerais penser aux autres sujets que nous avons abordés avec Esposito," dit-il en souriant légèrement d'un air amusé lorsque Harry déglutit.

"Tu peux croire que la…je veux dire, je…tu peux croire ça ?"

"Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai vraiment discuté de positions sexuelles, de sorts ayant un rapport avec le sexe et du fait d'être actif ou passif, avec une sorcière qui pourrait avoir l'âge de ma grand-mère ?" demanda Malfoy avec un sourire. "J'aimerais croire que ce n'était qu'une invention de mon imagination, mais alors ça voudrait dire que j'ai monté tout ça seul et c'est encore plus inquiétant."

Harry rit. "Je ne pensais même pas que la moitié de ce qu'elle a dit était possible," avoua-t-il. "Je continue à me demander si elle a inventé tout ça."

"Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand elle a suggéré de le faire dans l'Infirmerie la première fois. Tu es vraiment trop naïf, Potter."

Harry gloussa, piochant dans sa nourriture. Cela avait été une discussion intéressante, si l'on mettait de côté l'aspect étrange de celle-ci. Esposito avait une manière de tout rendre tellement normal qu'il était difficile de rester mal à l'aise tout au long de la conversation. Son sens de l'humour aidait aussi. Et il supposait qu'il était mieux d'avoir trop d'informations que pas assez, surtout quand cela servait à maintenir leur équilibre précaire durant leur première fois ensemble.

Malfoy toucha du bout de sa fourchette un morceau de viande hachée, pensif. "Tu sais…cette fatigue…"

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler."

"Elle a dit qu'elle allait consulter des experts en ce genre de choses. Mais…"

"Je sais. Elle est censée être l'experte."

"Ouais."

"Mais tu l'as entendu," fit remarquer Harry. "Elle est experte en sorts d'enchaînement. Pas en sorts délibérément ratés."

"Ouais."

Ils continuèrent à manger, sans enthousiasme et en silence. "Ce qui rend les choses totalement différentes, non ?" dit finalement Harry. "Si c'est vraiment le cas."

"Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de penser qu'on a été maudit par un amateur. Cependant, l'alternative…"

"Est que le sort a été intentionnellement raté." Harry fit une pause. "Mais pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça ?"

"Et pourquoi sur nous ?"

"On ne sais pas si c'était dirigé contre nous," dit Harry. "Juste contre quiconque passerait cette porte en se disputant."

"On n'était que sept dans cette pièce ce jour-là, et tout le monde s'entendait bien avec tout le monde sauf toi et moi."

"Mais…"

"L'annonce de cette réunion était connue de tous. Le nouveau règlement de Quidditch faisait la une de la Gazette, tout le monde savait que les Capitaines et les Attrapeurs devaient se réunir pour en discuter avec Madame Bibine…"

Sept à la réunion. Lui et Malfoy, présents en tant que Capitaines et Attrapeurs. Les Capitaines ainsi que les Attrapeurs de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Madame Bibine. Et tous, comme l'avait dit Malfoy, s'entendaient plutôt bien, sauf eux deux, principalement parce que Malfoy n'avait discuté avec personne d'autre qu'Harry.

Et ils étaient les seuls à avoir des opinions fixes et passionnées concernant la mise en place de ce nouveau règlement à Poudlard ; les autres avaient semblé plutôt blasés sur le sujet lors de la réunion.

Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait finalement été décidé. Ils se sont disputés et sont partis en plein milieu de la réunion, et…la suite, tout le monde la connaît.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était dans une partie du château pratiquement inutilisée. Cela n'aurait pas été difficile de trafiquer la porte juste pour eux.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'était dirigé contre nous ?" demanda Harry, sceptique.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"C'est légèrement paranoïaque, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Tu ne serais pas paranoïaque, toi, s'il y avait des personnes là, dehors, qui t'attendent pour t'avoir, Potter ? S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait le savoir, c'est bien toi."

"Qui aurait voulu le faire ?"

"On a tous les deux des ennemis."

"Mais pas les mêmes. Qui voudrait nous abattre tous les deux en même temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Malfoy, déprimé.

Ils picorèrent dans leurs assiettes pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Malfoy pose finalement sa fourchette.

"Je ne peux rien manger de plus. Je vais me coucher."

Harry acquiesça, poussant paresseusement du bout de sa fourchette la quiche lorsque Malfoy partit se brosser les dents et se préparer pour aller se coucher.

"Potter ? Tu viens ?" demanda doucement Malfoy au pas de la porte de leur chambre.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable brillait dans les yeux de Malfoy derrière sa fatigue. Quelque chose d'imprévu et d'hésitant. De presque…vulnérable.

Harry soutint le regard de Malfoy, réfléchissant. Depuis que leur attirance avait pris un autre tournant, ils ne se couchaient plus en même temps. Cela avait été décidé implicitement, sans qu'ils aient à en parler. Ils ne voulaient pas rester chastement allongés l'un à côté de l'autre à attendre que le sommeil les gagne, ou de faire des choses mais sans toutefois aller trop loin. Alors ils ne se couchaient pas en même temps ; l'un se couchait pendant que l'autre étudiait, et celui-ci se couchait une fois certain que l'autre dormait. Exception faite de la nuit dernière, où ils étaient bien trop saouls pour que quoique ce soit arrive entre eux.

Ce soir cependant…ce soir il n'y avait rien d'autre. Juste eux. Pas d'alcool, pas d'amis, pas d'excuses faciles pour éviter cette intimité.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il veuille l'éviter. Personne ne le pousserait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire; il avait enfin compris cela.

Sans détacher ses yeux de Malfoy, Harry se leva et le rejoignit à l'embrasure de la porte, se penchant pour l'embrasser avant que celui-ci ne le pousse en direction de la salle de bain. Il y entra, laissant les gestes mécaniques et quotidiens dissiper ses inquiétudes concernant l'enchaînement, la fatigue qui les gagnait et qui inquiétait la Guérisseuse, le fait que demain ils retourneraient à leurs vies normales avec toutes les pressions des cours, des Serpentard, de Snape et de leurs propres personnalités…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de cela maintenant.

Malfoy avait déjà mis son pyjama lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Il était assis sur le lit en l'attendant, silencieusement, et il observa Harry enlever son propre tee-shirt et son propre pantalon. Il étendit le bras jusqu'à Harry, prit sa main, se coucha en l'entraînant avec lui.

C'était tellement plus agréable que de parler et de faire tomber des barrières émotionnelles, pensa Harry lorsqu'il se pencha sur Malfoy et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce genre de barrière était bien plus facile à briser, et beaucoup plus agréable une fois que c'était fait.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsque Malfoy l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire, souriant légèrement quand ce dernier murmura, "Ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de dents…" avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Il se cambra au toucher de Malfoy, glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Le Serpentard s'assit assez longtemps pour se débarrasser complètement de son tee-shirt, et tira sur celui du Gryffondor. Celui-ci hésita une seconde, puis l'enleva et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

_Humm, c'est agréable_, pensait Harry en se mettant sur le dos et en entraînant Malfoy avec lui. Il remarqua que, bien que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela il était devenu légèrement nerveux avec Malfoy dans le rôle du dominant, cette fois il était à l'aise avec cette idée. En fait, il voulait sentir le corps entier de Malfoy contre le sien, alors il le tira au-dessus de lui. Malfoy glissa un genou entre les cuisses de Harry, et ce dernier les ouvrit. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, un soupir satisfait lui échappa lorsque le Serpentard se mit au-dessus de lui, leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs bouches se cherchèrent pour s'embrasser encore.

_Oh, ouais. Vraiment agréable_. Il bougea légèrement ses hanches, avec le besoin de plus de friction, de plus de pression, et sentit la respiration de Malfoy s'accélérer. Et puis ce dernier les fit rouler de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent sur le côté, se faisant face, et baissa lentement sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Harry. Celui-ci sourit, faisant de même à Malfoy. Leurs mains se glissèrent sous leurs sous-vêtements, leurs doigts se caressèrent doucement de haut en bas, se taquinant.

"Attends," murmura Harry, énervé face à l'étroitesse de l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Malfoy contre son poignet. "Ça te dérange de l'enlever ?"

Le bref rire étouffé de Malfoy se répercuta à travers leurs deux corps. "Est-ce que ça me dérange de l'enlever pour que tu puisses mieux me masturber ? Laisse-moi réfléchir," répondit-il alors qu'il enlevait rapidement son sous-vêtement, souriant lorsque Harry fit de même. Leurs bouches se soudèrent pour un profond baiser.

Ils étaient complètement nus, se rendit compte Harry, et il ne trouvait pas cela étrange du tout. Cela semblait totalement naturel et assez surprenant, en fait. Il caressa doucement le dos de Malfoy, souriant face aux frissons qui parcoururent le corps de celui-ci, puis gémit dans sa bouche lorsque le toucher de Malfoy se précisa.

"Pas de tronc d'arbre non plus, n'est-ce pas agréable ?" murmura Malfoy dans le cou de Harry, et ils rirent. Le Serpentard haleta légèrement lorsque le toucher de Harry se fit plus ferme et plus rapide.

"Oh, ouais, un peu plus vite…" parvint-il à dire, ne savant plus, apparemment, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Harry mordilla légèrement son lobe, et Malfoy tressaillit.

"M'oublie pas," dit Harry, faisant un signe de la tête en direction de son érection délaissée.

"Ne mords pas, tu vas effrayer Madame Pomfresh," murmura Malfoy, reprenant ses mouvements. "Je…oh…" et ce qu'il allait dire fut oublié quand il se mordit la lèvre et cambra le dos, se perdant dans les mouvements de Harry. Ils poussèrent impatiemment dans les mains de l'autre, et ils ne dirent plus rien lorsqu'ils poussèrent une dernière fois.

"Oh Merlin…" dit doucement Malfoy et il jouit dans la main de Harry. Ce dernier attendit impatiemment que Malfoy récupère assez d'énergie pour le finir, incapable de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il recommença.

"Oui…oh, oh, ouais, c'est…" et il était extraordinaire de voir à quel point il était impossible de simplement penser aux mots, quand le monde s'effondra autour de lui d'une manière profondément satisfaisante. Il s'accrocha étroitement à Malfoy alors qu'ils retombèrent tous les deux.

"Putain de merde," dit-il doucement, sentant la lassitude s'infiltrer dans chaque fibre de son être et le sommeil le rattraper rapidement.

"C'est…ouais, c'est trop," dit lentement Malfoy. Il soupira. "Ce…on a des problèmes. Le sort nous affaiblit juste après."

"Ouais. Mais on peut rien y faire de toute façon," marmonna Harry, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé. "Pomfresh trouvera la solution."

"Bonne chose qu'on soit déjà dans un lit."

"Ouais…"

Et il sentit le sommeil l'emporter tandis que Malfoy murmurait de manière endormie le sort de nettoyage.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**(1)** La phrase originale "I'll sit here on my tuffet eating curds and whey" est tirée d'une comptine appelée "Little Miss Muffet" (je ne crois pas que cette chanson existe en français, mais si on devait la traduire elle s'appellerait "La petite demoiselle Muffet"). Si j'avais traduit au mot à mot, Draco aurait dit : "et je vais m'asseoir sur un tabouret et manger mon lait caillé" ce qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens vu le contexte…

**(2)** Une Acromantula est une Araignée Géante.

**ooooooo**

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court (à peu près la moitié de la longueur normale) mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de le finir avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs vies normales, plutôt que de le terminer là où je le fais normalement (environ 20 pages Word).

_**Note de la traductrice**_ :

Une **gigantesque** merci à Orchideouxx, Harrie Zabbs, maiiya, Jooby (_j'aurais vraiment aimé te répondre ! La prochaine fois, laisse ton mail ;) _), Keurjani, Spicy marmelade, ayuluna, Oxaline, petit-abeille, LexieGirl, Lyvi, Polarisn7, kattia black, Alanisse, LadyLavande, Lynshan, Niano, Bins, Egwene Al'vere, Nakaria, Vert Emeraude, misschatelle, Devil in Heaven, love d'Harry et Zelda-sama pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements :)

Comme d'habitude, je réponds au review dès que ce chapitre est posté (en espérant que ffnet n'ait plus de problème avec les mails).

A bientôt !


	9. Bonus

_**Note de la traductrice :** rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling **_– ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa **et** Orchideouxx** :)

**Note 2 de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) ! Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une mise à jour de Bond :) Je vous explique : étant donné que le chapitre 8 était vraiment court, je me suis dit que j'allais traduire un bonus (tiré de la fic Bond DVD Extras de Anna Fugazzi) avec la permission de Anna Fugazzi.

J'ai choisi ce bonus, qui est en fait la réponse à une question de Conny1908 : "A quoi exactement rêvait Harry dans le chapitre 4, le jour où Draco l'a réveillé d'un rêve érotique ?"

Bonne lecture ! ;)

**ooooooo**

**23****ème**** jour, Mercredi, 21 Octobre, POV Harry,** _Je ne dois jamais arrêter de prendre cette potion de patience, pensa Draco, abasourdi, alors qu'il essayait courageusement d'ignorer les soupirs et les sons de Potter qui rêvait de quelque chose…d'intéressant._

**ooooooo**

**23****ème**** jour, Mercredi**

'Tu sais ce que tu veux, et ce dont tu as besoin,' dit Ron, comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Sa Tour acquiesça vigoureusement et fit un clin d'œil à la Reine de Harry.

'Je ne veux pas le faire.'

'Tu en auras envie. Regarde-le.'

En effet, Malfoy était incroyablement beau. Harry voulait le toucher depuis si longtemps, et il devenait tellement dur depuis quelques temps qu'il allait lentement en devenir fou. Et cet imbécile restait simplement assis là, comme s'il pouvait attendre Harry éternellement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement en colère. Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste, mais le fait était que Ron n'agissait pas normalement. En aucun cas Ron ne devait sourire à Malfoy ou lui donner une petite tape amicale dans le dos ou encore lui donner un coup de coude en lui montrant où Harry était assis d'un signe de tête. Et en aucun cas Ron ne devait sourire à Harry comme pour lui dire, 'Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que ça te rendrait heureux'.

Quelque part en Enfer les cochons faisaient des acrobaties aériennes tout en faisant une bataille de boules de neige.

Harry ne devait probablement pas embrasser Malfoy - embrasser était plus pour les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que les garçons aimaient embrasser ? Bon sang, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il avait un minimum d'expérience dans ce domaine, et non pas pour seule expérience Cho pleurant sur son épaule, le soûlant pour avoir pensé qu'elle était Malfoy pendant un moment. En revanche, elle voulait qu'Harry soit Cédric, donc ils étaient quittes.

Cela serait vraiment agréable si Malfoy ressemblait plus à l'être méprisant qu'il avait l'habitude d'être, parce qu'alors Harry pourrait tout simplement le repousser, mais Malfoy semblait sérieux et lui disait qu'il prenait une potion de patience. _Malfoy_, avouant avoir besoin d'aide pour avoir affaire à Harry. Donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il mesurait un mètre, parce que l'impatience de Malfoy face à lui était due en partie parce que justement il était Malfoy - et l'impatience était sa manière de réagir face à Harry - mais également en partie due au fait qu'Harry se comportait comme un enfant apeuré et qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'Esposito voulait dire "petit mari" en Latin. Harry était pratiquement sûr que cela était faux, mais son Latin était restreint aux termes magiques. Enfin, c'était amusant de savoir qu'elle devait s'occuper de deux petits maris, bien que Fred ait dit que le terme correct pour des maris du même sexe était "époux", et non pas mari ou femme, même si Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était amusant de savoir que le monde sorcier avait des termes comme cela.

'Nous ne sommes pas comme le monde moldu,' railla Malfoy. Puis il s'approcha de Harry pour l'embrasser, et ce dernier, d'abord surpris, se laissa aller au baiser, puisque Malfoy ne se transformerait pas en Cho pour lui pleurer sur l'épaule. C'était ridicule, d'être un époux, et que les gens pensent que vous êtes _marié_ alors que vous n'avez même pas terminé l'école et que tout ce qui comptait dans votre "mariage" était ce besoin brûlant de…et Malfoy était tellement chaud. Harry s'émerveillait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à partager le même lit de la température corporelle de Malfoy bien plus élevée que la sienne. Et en ce moment sa peau brûlait celle de Harry, comme s'il était dans la grande baignoire de la salle de bain des Préfets - sans Mimi Geignarde - dans l'eau aussi chaude que possible, et il en voulait plus. Hermione leva les yeux de son dictionnaire de Latin et haussa les sourcils, quelque peu choquée, et il se détourna, ayant besoin de sentir toute la peau de Malfoy contre la sienne. Leurs vêtements disparurent alors en un clin d'œil, et il s'extasia devant les mains si incroyablement délicates et fortes à la fois de Malfoy, et il profita avidement de la vue de son corps nu, si pâle, ce corps ayant l'air si froid mais au toucher si…et il était long, les muscles de son torse se contractaient, il avait la carrure d'un Attrapeur, c'était juste…

Harry essayait difficilement de ne pas trop le regarder, surtout depuis qu'ils partageaient le même lit et qu'il le voyait régulièrement en petite tenue. Il ne savait pas quand il s'était détourné de son extrême intérêt pour le décolleté des filles ; une fois il avait même rougi quand _Hermione_ avait remarqué qu'il fixait la manière dont son chemisier s'était ouvert, et il avait voulu lui dire de le reboutonner…

'Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, tu sais,' lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire en coin. 'Quand comptais-tu me le dire exactement ?'

Quelque part durant les dernières semaines il avait perdu tout intérêt pour les décolletés. Maintenant il avait développé une obsession pour les lèvres de Malfoy, ses cheveux, la manière dont il bougeait, tout en grâce et en force, et ses fantasmes sur la petite poitrine de Hannah Abbott s'étaient arrêtés, et ils lui manquaient en quelque sorte. Ils avaient été remplacés par des questions concernant ce qu'il ressentirait à rapprocher Malfoy de lui par désir, pas seulement l'innocente étreinte dans laquelle ils se réveillaient. Le sentir vraiment contre son corps, toutes ses facettes chaudes et dures, et il ne put retenir un gémissement, cela allait trop vite mais il était tellement près, les bras de Malfoy le rapprochaient, et il murmurait à l'oreille de Harry, des choses que Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir parce que la chaleur du corps de Malfoy - et la sienne - était en train de le submerger, bon sang mais que FAISAIT-IL, ils étaient habitués à se toucher tout le temps mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il poussait contre Malfoy, se frottant contre lui et Malfoy allait soit le tuer soit le consumer. Malfoy se frottait également contre lui en gémissant, dur comme un roc, puis sa main…oh, mon dieu…et ce que Harry put entendre était quelque chose comme 'Même pas un Mangemort, je ne le ferais pas, je t'aime, et de plus, la guerre est finie.' Harry se recula, étourdi, et fronça les sourcils en regardant Malfoy.

'Imbécile,' murmura Malfoy, 'elle est finie depuis des années, et j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, depuis des années, s'il te plaît,' l'implora Malfoy, disant des choses qu'Harry ne savait pas qu'il pourrait dire, le désirant si ardemment que cela faisait perdre à Harry toute sa capacité à respirer normalement ou à raisonner. Et il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de faire : il se couchait sur le lit et attirait Malfoy au-dessus de lui. 'N'oubliez pas ce que la Guérisseuse a dit,' déclara sévèrement Pomfresh à Malfoy, 'tu vas avoir besoin de le préparer un peu plus que ça.'

Mon Dieu, oui, il n'aspirait plus qu'à ce que Malfoy le prenne, de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui, de sceller l'enchaînement qui les liait depuis tellement longtemps, depuis tellement d'années, et Malfoy était au-dessus de lui, les mains posées sur lui. Il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il suppliait Malfoy de le toucher, prêt pour qu'il le fasse sien, prêt pour…être secoué rudement. Et une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit.

"Kôa ?" Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il fixa Malfoy, non pas au-dessus de lui dans le noir mais à côté de lui, portant un tee-shirt - attendez, quoi ?

"Potter, réveille-toi," dit rudement Malfoy. "Tu faisais un rêve érotique et ça me tape franchement sur les nerfs."

Un quoi ? Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle et de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il…ils n'étaient pas dans leur dortoir, ils étaient dans le dortoir de Gryffondor…attendez, était-ce _ça_ ce à quoi ils allaient aboutir…"Oh. Hum…oh," il cligna des yeux, se détachant lentement de la réalité pour un rêve qui avait été si intense, si _présent_, Malfoy murmurant à son oreille toutes sortes de choses, et il était toujours _tellement_ dur, _tellement_ proche et toujours aussi embrasé…il bougea légèrement.

"Arrête ça !" dit brusquement Malfoy.

"Tu plaisantes," dit-il faiblement en se tournant sur le ventre et en fermant les yeux, et s'il était possible qu'une partie du corps se sente reconnaissante, alors en ce moment cette partie précise de son anatomie chantait les louanges à la douce pression qu'il avait exercée sur elle lorsqu'il s'était tourné. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant," murmura-t-il, "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'étais proche…"

"Oh si, j'en ai une très bonne idée," rétorqua Malfoy, tendu, et il continua à parler d'une voix si différente de celle qu'il avait dans le rêve de Harry que celui-ci commença à être pris de vertige, alors il posa une main sur la bouche de Malfoy sans réfléchir.

"Tais-toi," murmura Harry. "Ça m'est égal ce que tu fais, je ne peux pas – oh," il se mordit la lèvre, son autre main disparaissant sous la couverture, faisant fermement taire la partie de son esprit qui s'était réveillée pour l'informer que se masturber devant Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose avec lequel il était particulièrement à l'aise. Quoi que ce soit, quoi que ce soit, il était à l'aise avec quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui enlever cette sensation de brûlure, qui l'amènerait à la libération finale, et il semblait que Malfoy faisait la même chose, gémissant et froissant la couverture, et Harry pouvait _ressentir_ son excitation…oh, oh merci _mon Dieu_…

Oh merci mon Dieu…

Oh…

Oh.

Oh, merde.

Oh, mon Dieu. _Bordel_ mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? 'Je t'aime, la guerre est finie' ?

Oh mon Dieu. Mon Dieu et Merlin et Mordred et merde ; il n'existait même pas assez de jurons pour exprimer son sentiment d'humiliation. Si Malfoy avait surpris quoi que ce soit de son rêve…

Il était poisseux, tremblant, et à bout de souffle, et toujours aussi foutrement chaud, et s'il avait été possible de disparaître il le ferait immédiatement. Il avait une fois fait gonfler sa tante. Et libéré un serpent. Pourquoi sa magie involontaire devait choisir ce moment-là pour refuser d'exploser, ce qui lui permettrait de ne plus penser à l'extrême embarras qui le submergeait ?

_Eh bien_, se dit-il tandis qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration, _il y avait au moins un point positif à cette situation : la journée ne pouvait qu'aller en s'améliorant._

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**Note de la traductrice :** Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Je répondrai aux reviews dès que ce bonus sera posté !

A bientôt !


	10. 26 au 29 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling **_– ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa **et** Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 9**

**26 Octobre - 29 Octobre**

**28****ème**** jour, Lundi**

"Tu as renversé du jus sur ta cravate." signala Draco tout en finissant de mettre ses livres dans son sac.

"Oh, merci." répondit Potter en jetant rapidement un sort de nettoyage sur sa cravate, et en continuant à chercher quelque chose sur son bureau. "Tu as vu mon encrier ?"

"Non. Tu as vu ma cravate ?" demanda Draco. Potter réfléchit un moment avant de désigner le canapé dans le salon. "Merci."

"Prêt ?" demanda doucement Potter un moment plus tard, ayant manifestement retrouvé son encrier.

"Oui. Allons-y." Ils sortirent de leur dortoir et firent un léger signe de tête en remerciement à Sir Xander qui leur souhaita une bonne journée. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le long couloir vide du septième étage. Draco s'arrêta avant de descendre les escaliers.

"Tu as oublié quelque chose ?" demanda Potter. Draco secoua la tête, ne sachant pas de quelle manière exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et ne sachant pas non plus pourquoi il s'arrêtait.

'_Ça n'as pas d'importance'_ se dit-il. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire remarquer le fait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient descendu ces marches, ils rentreraient vraiment de nouveau dans le monde extérieur et ne seraient plus dans cette sorte d'étrange confinement solitaire qui pourtant avait semblé être une idée si horrible quatre jours auparavant mais qui finalement s'était révélée être une sorte de…eh bien, ce stupide mot lui revenait encore : "lune de miel", mais faute de meilleur terme…

"Non, allons-y." dit-il brusquement, commençant à descendre les marches. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsque Potter lui mit une main sur l'épaule. "Quoi ?" Il leva les yeux vers Potter.

Les yeux de Potter étaient voilés et son expression indéchiffrable. Draco attendit qu'il parle, et était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque finalement Potter se rapprocha, releva délicatement son menton, puis l'embrassa longtemps et lentement. Draco ferma les yeux et s'abandonna volontiers à ce baiser pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écarter à contrecœur.

"Heu, mauvais idée, Potter, on à Potions, tu te rappelles ?" dit-il en haletant légèrement. "Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard pour notre premier jour."

Potter sourit. "Je sais. J'ai juste…ça semblait juste comme…comme si on…"

"Oui, je sais." coupa rapidement Draco. "Moi aussi. Mais…non. Non." Potter acquiesça, passant une main dans ses cheveux et commençant à descendre les escaliers. Et Draco se dit que ce petit échange n'avait eu strictement aucun sens.

Mais il ne voulait pas savoir s'ils parlaient de la même chose. Parce qu'il se doutait que oui.

**ooooooo**

"J'ai pris des notes pour toi pour les journées de Jeudi et de Vendredi," lui dit Pansy lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de Potions à moitié vide, et Draco acquiesça.

"Super, merci," répondit-il en sortant ses anciennes notes, ses plumes et son encre, puis il regarda les parchemins des notes de Pansy, reconnaissant d'avoir cette excuse pour n'engager la conversation avec personne tandis que la salle se remplissait.

"Ouvrez vos livres à la page 394," dit Snape en entrant dans la salle, qui heureusement se fit silencieuse dès qu'il entra.

C'était une bonne chose, parce que Draco se sentait bien plus nerveux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne s'était en quelque sorte pas rendu compte à quel point il serait étrange de revenir de leur suspension en faisant comme si rien n'avait changé quand, justement, tout avait changé. Potter et lui étaient assis avec les mêmes personnes, le même professeur, le même sujet, dans la même salle - mais ils étaient quant à eux, différents. Bien plus que le jour où ils étaient revenus ici en étant nouvellement enchaînés, parce qu'alors il n'y avait rien d'autre que le sort entre eux.

'_Pas un bon sujet auquel penser,_' se dit-il fermement, et il essaya de se concentrer pour suivre le cours de Snape. Il semblerait qu'ils en aient fini avec la potion anti-grippe et qu'ils aient maintenant bien entamé les potions produisant des illusions sensorielles. Sujet plutôt fascinant. Il l'avait étudié par lui-même pendant les vacances d'été, mais ne savait pas qu'ils allaient travailler dessus cette année.

Potter bâilla et Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il en murmurant.

"Ouais, je m'ennuie, c'est tout," lui répondit Potter en murmurant également. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de rajouter "Et je suis perdu."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la partie théorique, on peut la revoir ce soir," murmura Draco. "Concentre-toi juste sur les propriétés des ingrédients."

Potter acquiesça distraitement, rayant une partie de ses notes et écoutant avec une attention nouvelle ce que Snape était actuellement en train de dire. Draco trempa sa plume dans l'encre et surprit un regard échangé entre Pansy et Blaise.

"Quoi ?" murmura-t-il à Pansy. Elle secoua la tête et regarda le tableau en plissant les yeux.

"Et pourquoi est-il impératif de mélanger en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre…personne ?" Snape ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Granger, qui avait levé la main et attendait. "Personne ?" Il marqua une pause. "Potter ?"

Draco réprima un grognement. Premier jour où ils revenaient, et bien sûr Snape désignait Potter. L'occasion parfaite pour l'humilier. Et, bien sûr, Potter se tendit immédiatement. Il toucha légèrement le bras de Potter et lui projeta un sentiment de tranquillité. Potter lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur les notes écrites au tableau en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce que…" répondit lentement Harry, essayant de trouver la réponse. "Si on ne le fait pas, le venin détruit le Voltiflor et alors la potion ne peut pas causer d'illusion auditive parce que le principal actif est détruit."

Il y eut un profond silence.

Les yeux de Snape passèrent de Potter à Draco, l'expression indéchiffrable.

"Oui." dit-il, et il se tourna vers le tableau, continuant son cours.

"Draco…" la voix de Pansy était inhabituellement douce. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de ses notes. "Regarde-toi."

Draco, après un moment de surprise, retira sa main du bras de Potter et continua à prendre des notes. Il bougea sa jambe de façon à ce qu'elle reste contre celle de Potter sous leur bureau, collant sa cheville contre la sienne et évitant le regard interrogatif du Gryffondor.

**ooooooo**

"Ce n'est pas bien," murmura Potter dans le cou de Draco. Ils avaient tous les deux essayé de rester alertes et éveillés et espéraient que personne n'entrerait dans cette salle inutilisée dans laquelle ils s'étaient éclipsés juste après le cours de Métamorphose, et dans laquelle ils s'étaient furieusement tripoté ce qui avait entraîné cette actuelle léthargie.

Draco appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, ses impulsions lui ordonnaient de se laisser simplement glisser le long du mur avec Potter, de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. "On ne sera pas en forme pour le cours d'Enchantement." dit-il, sortant maladroitement sa baguette et essayant de se rappeler le sort de nettoyage.

"On n'aurait pas pu suivre le cours de toute façon, deux heures de cours c'est beaucoup trop long, je ne peux pas me concentrer quand tu es…quand, hum…" Les yeux de Potter se fermèrent de leur propre initiative alors que Draco leur lançait à tous les deux le sort de nettoyage.

"Non, ne t'endors pas…" Il poussa Potter avec sa baguette.

"Non, je ne vais pas dormir, c'est juste que…je suis fatigué."

"On va devoir demander à Pomfresh de la Pimentine."

Potter soupira d'un air las. "Et si elle dit qu'on ne devrait pas risquer de la faire réagir avec ce stupide enchaînement ?"

"Potter, on ne peut pas aller en cours comme ça. On a même manqué le déjeuner."

"Je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Et on retournera dans notre dortoir dès que les cours seront finis."

"Je pensais que tu voulais retourner dans la Tour."

"Je voulais…je veux toujours. Mais on pourrait faire une sieste avant d'y aller."

"D'accord." Draco luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une sieste semblait être le paradis.

"En fait…" Potter s'interrompit et Draco était sur le point de s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas endormi quand il parla à nouveau. "Je pense…" dit-il lentement, " je pense qu'on devrait aller à Serpentard ce soir."

Cela réveilla complètement Draco. "Tu es devenu fou ?"

"Ça fait un mois que tu n'y as pas été," fit remarquer Potter, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de Draco.

"Et ?"

"Et je sais que ton statut parmi les Serpentard est en train de s'effriter. Tu risques de le perdre."

Draco s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur. Oui, il risquait de perdre son statut social. Il était parti pendant trop longtemps. Il n'était pas là pour conserver sa place dans la hiérarchie, jouer aux jeux, et maintenant…bien s'entendre avec Potter était la seule manière pour survivre à cet enchaînement mais, à moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour compenser cela, sa nouvelle et meilleure relation avec son époux allait le couler pour ce qui était de sa survie en tant que joueur Serpentard. Et par conséquent affaiblir encore plus sa famille.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en occupes ?"

"M'occuper de quoi ?"

"De moi perdant la face devant les Serpentard, de ma famille perdant son pouvoir…ça ne peut être qu'une bonne chose pour…pour ce à quoi tu crois…"

Il était là le sujet dont il ne pouvait pas parler. Potter se mordit la lèvre, se redressant en refusant de rencontrer le regard de Draco. Il y eut un silence long et tendu.

"Ça ne m'aidera en rien si tu te mets en colère parce que les élèves de ta Maison commencent à t'exclure," dit-il enfin, brusquement, puis il regarda sa montre. "On doit aller en Enchantements." Il jeta son sac sur l'épaule et tira Draco loin du mur. Draco ramassa péniblement son sac de cours et se tourna vers la porte.

**ooooooo**

"Tu viens à la Tour pour la pause ?" demanda Weasley quelques heures plus tard, se faufilant entre les élèves sortant du cours d'Arithmancie.

"Quoi ?" répondit Harry en clignant des yeux, luttant contre sa fatigue.

"On a une pause de deux heures avant le cours d'Astronomie. Tu viens dans notre salle commune ?"

"Oh…je ne pense pas, non…" Potter lança un coup d'œil à Draco. "Je pense qu'on va aller…heu…dans notre dortoir. On se revoit en Arithmancie."

Derrière eux, Théodore Nott eut un petit sourire en coin et se rapprocha légèrement de Draco. "Espèce de petit malin, va," dit-il assez bas pour qu'uniquement Draco puisse l'entendre. "S'esquiver deux fois en une journée pour une partie de jambes en l'air…vos petites vacances l'ont convaincu des attraits et maintenant il te harcèle pour le faire tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco trébucha presque lorsqu'une vague d'indignation totalement inattendue le submergea. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répondre hargneusement à Nott, optant plutôt pour ce qu'il espérait être une voix naturel. "On a juste des devoirs à rattraper."

"Oh, il continue à bien se défendre ?" Nott sourit d'un air insupportable. "Malfoy, est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une idée de l'argent qui était en jeu sur le fait que tu dépucelles Potter avant que vous ne reveniez en cours ? Blaise va vouloir mourir."

"Nott…"

"Peut-être que Draco l'a tout simplement épuisé," dit Millicent d'un air rusé lorsqu'elle et Pansy les rejoignirent. Le groupe s'arrêta pour laisser passer un grand groupe de Première Année qui suivait Madame Bibine.

"Pas besoin de te demander ce que tu as parié, Bulstrode," dit Nott, et Potter et ses amis se retournèrent avec curiosité. Draco secoua la tête en direction de Potter, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de se retourner à nouveau et de ne pas prêter attention au Serpentard.

"Bien, voyons qui a gagné, alors." Nott sortit sa baguette et la dirigea sur Potter. "Virgo Acclaro," dit-il. Il rit lorsque la tête de Potter s'illumina d'une couleur bleue faible.

"Qu'est-ce que…" "Nott !" "Bordel de merde !" s'écrièrent en même temps Potter et ses amis.

"Je te l'avais dit, Bulstrode." Nott secoua la tête en une moue faussement compréhensive. "Potter est un obstiné …"

Harry se dirigea vers Nott, mais Draco le saisit par le bras et le retint vigoureusement, jetant un regard furieux à Nott. "Nott, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" exigea-t-il de savoir.

"Je pense que c'est pourtant évident. Virgo Acclaro," dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Draco avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'esquiver. Draco sentit alors un étrange picotement le traverser et le monde autour de lui devint d'un rouge faible. "Pitoyable bleu pour les petits vierges et un agréable rouge vermeille pour les vrais hommes." Les Première Année étaient tous passé mais personne ne bougeait, les Septième Année regardant, bouche bée, Draco, Potter et Nott.

"Nott," grogna Pansy, "tu as la délicatesse d'un coup de genou dans les parties génitales. Ce qui risque de t'arriver si…"

"Oh, tu as raison, ce n'est pas très sport de ne singulariser que ces deux-là. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas simplement…" Nott bougea rapidement sa baguette en un large cercle et murmura quelques mots, finissant par Virgo Acclaro, et éclata de rire lorsque les visages de tous les élèves commencèrent à s'illuminer parmi des exclamations de consternation et de colère. Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, curieux malgré son indignation. Intéressant. Goyle, Millicent, Ernie Macmillan et, étonnamment, Parvati Patil rayonnaient tous de bleu. Nott, Pansy, Crabbe, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Granger, Weasley et, inexplicablement, Neville Londubat rayonnaient de rouge. Et Draco n'était pas le seul à observer les visages de tout le monde.

"Nott !" s'écrièrent rageusement une dizaine de voix. Plusieurs baguettes furent sorties et pointées sur lui.

"Finite Incantatum," dit rapidement Nott. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et quelques regards curieux parcoururent le groupe. "Eh bien, on sait au moins où on en est dans le pari, pas vrai ?"

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à arracher un membre à Nott, mais sentit la main de Potter sur son épaule le tirer en arrière. "Non," murmura farouchement Potter à son oreille. "Non. Laisse tomber. S'il te plaît. Laisse tomber."

Il déglutit, des millions de pensées et d'impulsions différentes le traversant. Comment Nott _osait…_bon sang, ce n'était pas ses affaires…qu'est-ce que cela importait que…par _Merlin_, qui pensait-il être pour…et alors les mots que Potter avait prononcés quelques heures auparavant lui revinrent. _"Et je sais que ton statut parmi les Serpentards est en train de tomber. Tu risques de le perdre."_

Il enleva la main de Potter de son épaule, s'écarta de lui et lança un regard furieux à Nott. "Essaye encore une fois cette merde," dit-il froidement, "et je te jetterai deux ou trois sorts révélateurs que tu n'oublieras jamais. Il y a quelque petites choses qui se sont passées durant notre troisième année que je n'ai toujours pas oublié," dit-il de manière menaçante ; et il eut la grande satisfaction de voir Nott pâlir légèrement. Il se détourna de Nott et partit, Potter le suivant de près derrière lui.

"Malfoy ?" demanda prudemment Potter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage de leur dortoir.

"Quoi ?"

"Malfoy, il ne le mérite pas…"

"Tais-toi," dit sèchement Draco, rentrant pratiquement dans le portrait de Sir Xander. "Enfers !" aboya-t-il, et Sir Xander ouvrit précipitamment le portrait. Ils entrèrent alors dans leur dortoir et Draco jeta son sac de cours sur le sol.

"Malfoy, reprends-toi !" s'exclama Potter. Draco se retourna brusquement.

"Ne me dis pas de me reprendre !"

Potter recula, levant les mains. "Il a fait ça pour m'embarrasser moi, pas toi, imbécile. Et à en juger par les réactions des autres personnes présentes, il ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis en lançant ce sort. J'ai cru que Bulstrode allait s'enflammer."

Draco se mit à rire de façon inattendue. L'expression de Millicent avait été inestimable. Potter se rapprocha. "Malfoy, il ne mérite pas qu'on se mette en colère pour lui."

"Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas que toi qu'il visait, tu ne comprends pas…"

"Ouais, je sais, ça avait aussi l'intention de montrer que tu ne réussissais pas à consommer ton putain de mariage, chose qui paraît pourtant très simple. Mais, franchement, je ne pense pas que c'est ce que les gens se rappelleront, après ce qu'il a fait."

Draco se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et appuya sa tête sur le repose-tête, son agressivité se dissipant. Potter balança son sac de cours et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

"Tu penses toujours qu'on devrait aller à Serpentard ce soir ?" demanda sèchement Draco.

"Ouais."

Draco tourna la tête vers Potter, incrédule. "Tu as envie de te promener avec le visage bleu tout le temps, ou quoi ?"

Potter haussa les épaules. "Je suis devenu plutôt étanche aux moqueries des Serpentard, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et ce que j'ai dit avant tiens toujours. Encore plus après le comportement de Nott, et tu le sais." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Maintenant, est-ce qu'on est là pour parler de Maison et de Theodore Nott, ou est-ce qu'on va profiter de notre intimité ? Parce que si on veut le faire, autant le faire maintenant ou on sera épuisé pour l'Astronomie."

Draco rit à nouveau, l'humeur tout à coup inexplicablement légère, puis Potter fut soudainement sur ses genoux, sa bouche collée à la sienne. "Bordel, Potter !" parvint-il à dire, haletant, entre deux baisers. "Tu es tout en finesse et en subtilité aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?"

"Pas le temps pour ça en ce moment," répondit Potter en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Draco. Et ce dernier décida qu'il avait raison et s'empressa de l'aider.

**ooooooo**

"Tu…tu vas aller à Serpentard ?" répéta Weasley au dîner, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

"Ouais," répondit Potter avec nonchalance. "On sera probablement de retour dans quelques jours, mais ce n'est que justice - il n'a pas été à Serpentard depuis un long moment."

"Ça ne semblait pas lui importer plus que ça avant. Et je suis surpris qu'il veuille y aller, après ce qui s'est passé avec Nott aujourd'hui."

Draco se pencha au-dessus de la table pour voir Weasley assis à côté de Potter. "Weasley, je lis à table parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a quelque chose ne serait-ce que vaguement intéressant à dire, mais je ne me suis pas lancé de sort de silence."

Weasley sursauta puis fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry. "Tu le savais ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Potter, irrité.

"Qu'il ne s'était pas lancé de sort de silence ?"

"Je ne suis pas son foutu gardien, Ron," marmonna-t-il, poussant du bout de sa fourchette son dîner. "Et il a été poli de te faire savoir qu'il pouvait t'entendre. Tu devrais peut-être le remercier." Il posa sa fourchette et se frotta les yeux.

Les sourcils de Weasley se froncèrent encore plus et il échangea un regard avec Granger, assise en face d'eux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis, avec un air confus, se pencha sur la table. "Merci, Malfoy."

"Harry ?" appela prudemment Granger. "Ça va ?"

"Quoi ? Ouais, bien."

Granger regarda Potter puis Draco, puis à nouveau Potter. "Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé." Elle hésita. "Aucun de vous deux n'a beaucoup mangé, en fait. Et vous semblez tous les deux fatigués."

"Longue journée," rétorqua sèchement Potter. "Et elle va encore être longue, on a beaucoup de cours à rattraper tous les deux." Il commença à se lever. Draco donna un dernier coup de couteau dans son ragoût, sans conviction, ferma son livre et le suivit.

"Est-ce que tu veux faire l'Arithmancie…" commença-t-elle.

"Demain, Hermione," coupa sèchement Potter, puis il se reprit. "Demain, d'accord ?" répéta-t-il d'une voix plus polie.

"D'accord…" répondit Granger, les regardant avec inquiétude lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.

"Est-ce qu'elle fait toujours la mère poule ?" marmonna Draco.

"Ouais, toujours," dit distraitement Potter. "Veinard, va ! Maintenant toi aussi tu vas y avoir droit."

"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe…" commença Draco, mais il s'interrompit et poussa un soupir face au regard blessé de Potter. "Oh, excuse-moi, que la je-sais-tout _née de parents moldus _fourre son nez dans mes affaires, merci."

"C'est comme ça qu'elle montre son affection."

Draco grimaça. "Tu as raison : on doit aller à Serpentard: si Hermione Granger commence à m'apprécier, c'est vraiment inquiétant."

**ooooooo**

"Draco ? Oh, Merlin, Draco !" s'écria Pansy dès que Potter et lui entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent alors que Pansy traversait la pièce à toute allure et s'arrêtait devant lui, s'exclamant. "Sale putain de malédiction ! J'ai passé une heure à me demander si je devais t'envoyer à l'Infirmerie pour ces foutus bleus que tu as dans le cou !" et Draco éclata de rire.

"Non, je pense que Pomfresh m'a assez vu dernièrement," dit-il, et la salle commune reprit vie, des rires et des conversations éclatant dans toute la pièce. Draco fut alors assailli par une foule de Serpentard lui souhaitant la bienvenue, et il accepta leur accueil gracieusement, s'assurant de remarquer ceux qui restaient en arrière - et de leur faire savoir qu'il les avait remarqué. Quelques-uns, comme Theodore Nott, se contentèrent de le fixer en retour. Mais il fut satisfait de voir que la plupart d'entre eux lui offrirent des sourires et s'empressèrent de venir vers lui à la place.

"Ecoutez, d'accord, je suis content d'être revenu, mais je dois poser mes affaires," déclara-t-il après quelques minutes, et il se tourna vers Potter, qui n'avait pas été accueilli jusqu'ici. "Viens," dit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête les dortoirs, et Potter le suivit silencieusement.

"Ça ne ressemble pas à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il à Potter une fois qu'ils furent dans le dortoir.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça y ressemble."

"Bien." Il posa ses affaires sur la malle au pied de son lit, puis se redressa. "Prêt à y retourner ?"

"Ouais, pas de problème," répondit légèrement Potter, prenant sa baguette et son livre d'Astronomie.

"Draco ?" appela Pansy. "On a des bièraubeurres !"

"On arrive," dit Draco. Il rejoignit ses amis, prenant un siège près du feu et faisant de la place pour Potter à côté de lui. Potter fit un bref signe de tête aux personnes qui se donnèrent la peine de le regarder, s'assit au coin du canapé, et se lança un sort de silence.

"Alors, pourquoi Potter n'a-t-il pas pleurniché à propos du fait que ses amis lui manquent ?" demanda Blaise, jetant un coup d'œil à Potter de manière désobligeante.

"Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche," répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Il changea rapidement de sujet, retrouvant le rythme de sa salle commune bien plus facilement que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Quel soulagement d'être à nouveau parmi ses camarades. Non pas que les Gryffondor aient été désagréable à ce point, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ne voir ses camarades Serpentard que pendant les cours et à la Grande Salle pendant si longtemps…il ne s'était pas rendu de combien ils lui avaient manqué.

C'était fantastique. Et tellement amusant, de jouer à des jeux, d'essayer de comprendre qui faisait quoi, qui voulait quoi ou encore qui avait besoin de quoi, ou d'être en concurrence pour le pouvoir et le statut. Mais quelque peu effrayant aussi de voir à quel point il n'était plus dans le coup. Par exemple, quand est-ce que Queenie et Nott étaient devenus un couple ? Et depuis quand Crabbe et Goyle traînaient-ils avec Millicent ? Ces deux-là étaient vraiment sans espoir. S'accrocher à Millicent Bullstrode. Certes, elle avait une forte personnalité. Mais elle avait également l'élégance et la subtilité d'un maillet. Il semblerait que sans la direction de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle étaient complètement perdus.

"Le Choixpeau Magique ne plaisantait pas à propos du courage des Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Blaise quelques heures plus tard, donnant un coup de coude à Millicent. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Potter lorsque Blaise ajouta, "Courageux, mais remarquablement stupide."

Draco se mordit la lèvre, pris entre différentes réactions : rire, inquiétude, exaspération, et une étrange sorte…d'affection, par manque de meilleur terme. Parce que Potter s'était endormi. En plein milieu de la salle commune de Serpentard, entouré de soixante-dix élèves hostiles : certains le haïssaient parce qu'il était à Gryffondor, mais la plupart le haïssait par préférence personnelle ou par nécessité politique, et lui dormait profondément, toujours enfoncé dans un coin du canapé, son livre d'Astronomie tombé à côté de lui.

"Par Merlin, Potter," ricana Draco en secouant la tête, décidant qu'un dédain mi-amusé était probablement la plus judicieuse réaction à adopter en public en ce moment même. Il prit le livre de Potter, marqua la page mais décida de laisser ses lunettes à leur place.

"Pas très intelligent, hein ?" remarqua Nott. "Je veux dire, franchement. S'endormir ? Ici ? On pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'on veut. Pousse-toi, Malfoy…"

"Il n'est pas stupide à ce point," rétorqua calmement Draco, fixant Nott avec un sourire froid. "Il sait que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Ne sous-estime jamais ton ennemi, Nott."

Il y eut un silence chargé.

"Nott à une certaine tendance à faire ça," dit Pansy en souriant malicieusement. "C'est de famille, à ce que j'ai entendu dire."

Draco réprima son envie de grimacer. Ils utilisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient contre les autres, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Pansy utilisait les circonstances regrettables de la famille de Nott pour le railler, mais Pansy n'avait aucune idée de combien cela était blessant de se faire rappeler que son père était à Azkaban. Remerciant sa bonne étoile que son père ne soit plus là-bas, et que Pansy soit de son côté, il se tourna vers Nott, qui avait rougi puis pâli de colère.

"Tout va bien, Nott ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Oui," répondit hargneusement celui-ci.

"Je disais donc, Bryant est encore pire que Weasley quand il a commencé au poste de Gardien, c'est incroyable," dit Blaise d'une voix forte, essayant apparemment de relancer la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Millicent, qui joua facilement le jeu.

"Heu…ouais, mais le reste de l'équipe de Serdaigle n'est pas mauvaise," dit-elle. "On aura de la chance si on les bat, leur Attrapeur bat le notre à plate couture." Sa bouche esquissa une grimace de dégoût. "On est totalement perdu sans toi cette année, Draco."

Draco fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette dernière remarque. D'un côté, cela montrait qu'il était un sacré bon Attrapeur et qu'il était fortement regretté. D'un autre côté, cela rappelait certainement à tout le monde qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer cette année et pourquoi.

Cependant, quand la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas jouer était endormie juste à côté de lui, il devait avouer que cela devait suffire aux autres pour ne pas oublier le pourquoi du comment. Et Millicent n'était vraiment pas assez sournoise pour faire des compliments à double tranchant.

"Oui, merci, pas besoin de me le rappeler," dit-il jovialement.

"Vous devriez faire plus de match d'Attrapeurs," suggéra Pansy. "Ils sont devenus très populaire. Ça a énervé les Gryffondor de voir que, sans équipe derrière lui, tu es plus qu'un match pour leur précieux petit Potter. On a redressé notre statut grâce à toi."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes passé à une partie de cinq sets ?" demanda Blaise. "Vous en faisiez sept Samedi."

"Beaucoup trop de devoirs," répondit Draco. "Je suis tellement en retard que ce n'est même pas marrant. En fait," il regarda l'heure qu'il était, heureux qu'il soit assez tard, et ajouta, "Je vais devoir réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant et aller étudier. Je sais," dit-il en levant les mains lorsque ses amis commencèrent à protester, "mais je n'ai pas été en cours pendant quatre jours, et je dois rattraper mes cours." Il secoua l'épaule de Potter. "Potter."

"Mmm…kôa ?" marmonna Potter, légèrement désorienté.

"Tu es trop confiant, tu le sais ça ?" dit Draco, et ses amis ricanèrent. "Lève-toi. Je vais au dortoir pour étudier." Il projeta un sentiment de calme à Potter, sa main toujours sur son épaule, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop débile.

"D'accord." Potter s'assit, légèrement nerveux, et chercha son livre d'Astronomie.

"Je l'ai. Allez, viens, on y va." Draco fit un signe de la main à ses camarades et commença à se diriger vers les dortoirs.

"Malfoy ?" demanda Potter de manière indistincte. "Ça va ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi ?"

"Tu sembles vraiment fatigué. Enfin je veux dire, tu sais, à travers l'enchaînement…"

"La salle de bain est par-là," l'interrompit Draco avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il se pencha vers lui lorsqu'ils prirent leurs brosses à dents et commencèrent à se préparer pour aller se coucher. "Je suis plus qu'épuisé, mais on est dans les cachots. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de t'en rappeler ?" murmura-t-il. Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent légèrement et il acquiesça rapidement.

"C'est vrai. Désolé, j'avais oublié."

"Ne le fais plus."

"Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je viens de me réveiller."

Draco se frotta les yeux avec fatigue, sentant l'énergie qu'il avait utilisée pour tenir le rythme avec ses camarades s'échapper inexorablement.

"Malfoy, oublie les devoirs, tu vas devoir aller te coucher dès que…"

"Je n'allais pas réellement étudier, idiot. J'ai juste dis ça pour pouvoir m'échapper. Allez." Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons et tombèrent pratiquement sur le lit, tirant les rideaux et plaçant un sort d'intimité. Draco ferma les yeux, reconnaissant, dérangé uniquement par la sensation d'épuisement qu'il ressentait.

"Malfoy ?"

"_Quoi_ ?"

"Je prends ça pour un 'non'."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour si tu voulais…heu…tu sais…"

"Tu plaisantes, là."

"J'ai fais une sieste," dit Potter pour s'excuser.

"Moi non."

"Je sais…"

Draco soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au moins une partie de son corps n'avait pas reçu l'information concernant son épuisement. "Tu sais que c'est une putain de chance que tu n'aies pas été enchaîné à une fille," grommela-t-il, se tournant vers Potter. " '_Si tu voulais, heu, tu sais_' - merveilleusement romantique."

"Tu es celui qui se moquait d'un mariage romantique."

"Peut-être que tu m'as corrompu," rétorqua-t-il, ne réussissant à réprimer un bâillement.

"Et peut-être que tu m'as corrompu. Parce que là j'ai vraiment envie d'une branlette, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te caresser dans le sens du poil pour l'obtenir."

Draco ricana, prit sa baguette, et lança quelques sorts supplémentaires sur les rideaux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que je fais confiance au faible sort d'intimité ? Maintenant, à propos de cette branlette," bâilla-t-il. "Tu me retires mes vêtements et je te récompenserai."

"Ok." Potter retira rapidement les vêtements de Draco ainsi que les siens, avec toute la séduction que l'on userait en se déshabillant pour un examen médical, et commença immédiatement à embrasser et à caresser Draco.

"Charmant," haleta Draco alors qu'ils se caressaient. "Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour devenir bleu sous ce stupide sort de Virgo Acclaro." Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. "Remarque, je…oh…je ne m'en plains pas. Pas du tout. C'est juste que tu ne semblais pas si…efficace durant notre suspension…ah…"

Potter rit - et ensuite une lumière orange vif et un cri étouffé les fit tous les deux sursauter.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Draco rit. "C'est bon d'être à la maison," dit-il affectueusement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Qui aura les mots "Pervers Voyeur" écrits sur son front demain ? Celui qui vient juste d'essayer d'enlever notre sort d'intimité."

Potter le regarda avec méfiance. "Comment tu peux vivre avec ces personnes ?"

"Ils te forcent à rester sur le qui-vive," répondit distraitement Draco, rapprochant à nouveau Potter. "Potter, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'eux maintenant."

"Non, moi non plus," dit Potter, et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés et finirent plutôt rapidement.

Draco sentit le flot maintenant familier de léthargie le submerger, et était sur le point de se laisser aller sans protester lorsque Potter s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Oh, quoi encore ?"

"Rien." Potter fut silencieux un moment, puis lâcha, "Est-ce que ça t'embête qu'on n'ait toujours pas…tu sais, que je devienne encore bleu ?"

"Pas en ce moment, non," répondit Draco en bâillant. Il se retourna et prit Potter dans ses bras, passant de manière endormie une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Potter. "Franchement, Potter, ne peut-on pas parler de ça demain ?"

"Hum. Ouais," dit Potter, reposant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco.

"Bonne nuit, Potter," dit Draco, laissant Morphée l'emporter.

**ooooooo**

**29****ème**** jour, Mardi**

"C'est _adorable_, Blaise," rit Malfoy, le lendemain matin lorsque lui et Harry émergèrent de leur lit. Blaise lui lança un regard noir alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffaient, admiratifs.

"Très amusant, Draco. Ça te dérangerait de l'enlever ?"

"Oh non, ça fait magnifique. Considère ça comme de la pub. Les filles exhibitionnistes vont venir en foule vers toi." Malfoy et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, mais Blaise se mit devant la porte pour les empêcher d'entrer.

"Allez, Draco, s'il te plaît. Tu aurais fait la même chose et tu le sais."

"Probablement."

"Ecoute, je te ferai ton essai de Métamorphose…"

"S'il te plaît. Je peux le faire en dormant," coupa Malfoy, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils entamèrent de sérieuses négociations.

"Malfoy," interrompit-il, "ça ne te dérange pas de continuer ça dans la salle de bain, comme ça on n'arrivera pas en retard en Métamorphose."

"Ouais, d'accord," concéda Malfoy, et ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain en continuant leur conversation.

C'était fascinant d'observer les interactions ici, pensa Harry tout en se préparant pour les cours pendant que Malfoy et Blaise se disputaient sur combien Blaise était disposé à payer pour le retrait de la marque "Petit Pervers Voyeur". Tout était tellement calculé. Pas un seul mouvement n'était fait sans que soient pesées ses répercussions sociales. Aucune interaction honnête et spontanée entre amis, comme à Gryffondor.

Et Malfoy était complètement dans son élément ici. Si Harry ne l'avait pas vu baisser ses barrières pendant leur suspension, il aurait juré que c'était sa seule manière d'être. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu leur enchaînement pour lui donner un indice sur les véritables sentiments de Malfoy, il aurait juré que tout ce qui se voyait sur son visage était sincère. Que ce calme regard de dédain pour Nott ce matin était sincère, et ne masquait pas une légère inquiétude. Que le traitement presque gentil qu'il avait réservé à Crabbe et Goyle n'avait que pour but de montrer son influence publiquement, de montrer au reste des Serpentard que bien que Crabbe et Goyle avaient peut-être glissé du côté de Millicent Bullstrode, ils étaient _ses_ sous-fifres et non les siens.

Il aurait même pensé, sans l'enchaînement, que cela n'embêta pas du tout Malfoy lorsque son visage devint à nouveau devenu bleu quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune.

"Cette couleur te va bien, Potter," rit-il. "Elle s'accorde bien avec tes yeux." Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle commune autour de lui, où une douzaine d'élèves se préparaient pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner en commentant le visage bleu d'Harry, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, s'attirant ainsi volontairement l'attention entière de tous les élèves de la salle.

Il regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois et poussa un soupir faussement déçu. "Quel dommage. Nott n'est nulle part dans les parages, alors je suppose que je ne peux pas l'accuser cette fois-ci." Les autres rirent, admiratifs. "Mettons une chose au clair, voulez-vous ?" Il lança un sourire radieux à toutes les personnes de la pièce. "À chaque fois que Potter aura cette charmante couleur, j'utiliserai personnellement le sort Virgo Acclaro sur tous ceux à ma portée. Donc ne lancez pas le sort à moins que le fait d'annoncer votre statut sexuel - ou celui de vos amis - à tout le monde vous soit égal. Suis-je clair ?"

On aurait réellement dit qu'il était simplement amusé et que cela était en accord avec les jeux de pouvoirs des Serpentard. Personne d'autre ne pouvait sentir que Malfoy bouillonnait intérieurement, et non pas seulement pour les dommages faits à sa réputation. Une partie de lui était, pour ce que pouvait en dire Harry, vraiment en colère à la pensée de quelqu'un essayant de faire passer Harry pour un imbécile.

Quand cela était-il arrivé ? Quand étaient-ils devenus assez proches pour que Malfoy ressente cela pour Harry ? Comme si Harry lui-même importait, et non juste parce que ce qu'il ressentait se reflétait en Malfoy ? D'ailleurs, quand étaient-ils devenus assez proche pour que Malfoy fasse confiance à Harry pour lui confier des choses qu'il n'avait pas dites à ses camarades ? Pour que Malfoy soit consciemment différent avec Harry ?

Quand étaient-ils devenus un couple ?

**ooooooo**

"Harry," murmura Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry pendant le cours d'Herbologie des Gryffondor. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy pour le trouver endormi, sa tête reposant sur ses bras, sa plume sur le point de tomber de ses doigts qui ne tenaient plus rien. Harry sourit de manière fatiguée, prenant la plume de Malfoy et la posant proprement dans son encrier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

"Il est juste fatigué." Harry sortit un épais livre de son sac de cours et le plaça prudemment sous les bras de Malfoy de façon à ce qu'il ne se sente pas trop courbaturé quand il se réveillerait, et, sans s'en rendre compte, repoussa les cheveux de son front.

"Il ne s'est jamais endormi en cours," dit Hermione. "Il est trop fatigué. Tout comme toi," ajouta Hermione de manière accusatrice. "Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Harry se frotta les yeux avec fatigue.

"Harry," murmura Ron de l'autre côté. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a l'impression que vous n'avez pas dormi tous les deux depuis des jours ?"

"On va bien."

"Harry…"

"Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous le dire, d'accord ? Pas sans lui en parler avant."

"Pourquoi ?"

"On est marié, tu te rappelles ?" dit sèchement Harry avec fatigue. "Je lui dois un minimum de discrétion. Il n'est pas vraiment votre plus grand ami ; il ne serait probablement pas très heureux que je vous dise tout de notre vie privée."

"Tu nous caches des choses à cause de lui."

"Non, ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas…" Harry s'arrêta. "Ouais."

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent.

"Ecoutez, je suis celui qui doit vivre avec lui. C'est en partie à cause de ça qu'on n'a pas été en cours pendant quatre jours, vous vous rappelez ? Ainsi on pouvait apprendre à vivre ensemble sans se tuer. Et si cela signifie que je ne dois pas vous dire certaines choses, alors je le ferai. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, mais il est mon…mari. Je ne l'avais pas demandé et je n'en suis pas particulièrement heureux, mais je dois me rallier à lui une fois de temps en temps. Désolé."

"Mais…"

"Et il aurait fait la même chose pour moi."

"Ça j'en doute, Harry," dit franchement Ron.

"Tu ne…"

"Si tu veux dire des choses comme lancer ce stupide sort à toutes les personnes de la pièce pendant le cours d'Arithmancie aujourd'hui quand quelqu'un te l'a lancé…"

"Ouais, des choses comme ça. Et comme veiller à ce que rien ne m'arrive lorsque je me suis endormi hier dans la salle commune de Serpentard."

"Tu t'es endormi dans la salle commune de Serpentard ?" Les sourcils de Ron disparurent sous la naissance de ses cheveux.

"J'étais fatigué…"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Et pourquoi - tu n'as pas à passer tout ton temps libre avec lui, Harry," dit Hermione. "Personne ne s'attend à…"

"Je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre…"

"On ne te voit que pendant les cours," dit-elle. "Tu continues à disparaître entre- tu n'as même pas mangé une seule fois dans la Grande Salle depuis que vous êtes revenus."

"Tout le monde veut savoir où tu disparais," dit Ron.

"Notre dortoir, d'accord ? On va dans notre dortoir pour - vous savez, parce qu'il est impossible de se concentrer si on ne le fait pas de toute la journée. Et j'aimerais vraiment que les gens arrêtent de poser ce genre de questions comme s'ils avaient le droit de s'en mêler." Il se mordit la langue, espérant ne pas avoir dit cela de manière trop rude, mais tout en sachant que oui.

"Harry…"

Malfoy bougea légèrement, le front plissé. Harry mit une main sur son épaule, posant sa tête sur celle-ci, espérant qu'il puisse lui aussi s'endormir. Les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrirent en papillonnant et rencontrèrent le regard d'Harry. Malfoy lui sourit de manière endormie, releva légèrement la tête et embrassa Harry, toujours à moitié endormi. Harry se laissa aller au baiser, ne se souciant pas particulièrement de qui pourrait les voir. Ne se souciant pas non plus du fait que Ron émit un son étouffé de consternation. La main de Malfoy vint jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry pendant un moment, puis il rompit le baiser avec un bâillement.

'Hum, désolé," dit-il en bâillant à nouveau. Il s'assit en se frottant les yeux. "J'ai dormi longtemps ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas," lui répondit Harry. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras emprunter mes notes. »

"Mm. J'aimerais être à Serpentard. C'est trop dur de rester éveillé dans ce foutu cours," dit-il en bâillant.

"Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Ron, et Harry lui lança un regard las.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne t'es jamais endormi en cours"

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. "Tu ne leur as pas dit ?"

"Non - ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Non, vas-y."

"Tu ne l'as dit à personne à Serpentard."

"Je connais mes camarades de Maison," rétorqua-t-il sèchement. "Je sais aussi que tes petits amis préféreraient s'étriper eux-mêmes que te blesser. Dis-leur ce que tu veux." Il reprit sa plume, jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et essaya de trouver où Chourave en était dans le cours.

"Nous dire quoi ?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

"Chut. On est juste…Pomfresh ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe en fait…" et Harry se sentit reconnaissant de leur inquiétude, et il confia ses inquiétudes à ses deux plus proches amis.

**ooooooo**

**31****ème**** jour, Jeudi (à l'aube)**

Draco se réveilla, vaguement excité et confus. Celui-là avait été…intéressant. Pas terriblement vivant, mais il y avait quelque chose…quelque chose de chaud…

Il regarda l'heure. Trois heures du matin. Potter dormait à côté de lui, et Draco se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras, souriant légèrement quand Potter poussa un soupir et mit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Draco passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de Potter, fermant les yeux et s'attendant à se rendormir, mais son esprit continuait à être hanté par les images de son rêve. Bâillant, il fronça les sourcils d'énervement.

Il avait besoin de dormir. Leurs niveaux d'énergie baissaient durant la journée, et Pomfresh leur avait posé beaucoup de questions. La Pimentine avait quelque peu aidé, et être à Serpentard avait beaucoup aidé Draco - le défi d'avoir à compenser son enchaînement avait été plutôt vivifiant - mais le fait était qu'ils s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus chaque jour. Avec un peu de chance Esposito trouverait quelque chose avant que cela ne dure trop longtemps, ou ils devront retourner à Gryffondor avant que les Serpentards ne remarquent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il passa lentement sa main dans le dos nu de Potter, ressentant un plaisir sensuel au contact de leurs peaux. Il bougea ses jambes entre celles de Potter, et son excitation monta d'un cran lorsque sa hanche effleura l'aine de Potter et toucha quelque chose de dur.

Potter était en train de rêver, apparemment. Et Draco avait besoin de se rendormir avant d'être trop excité par cela. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt lorsque Potter bougea contre lui et gémit.

"Potter ?"

Potter se réveilla, surpris de se retrouver enlacé si fermement, et commença immédiatement à se frotter contre Draco. Draco gloussa.

"Tu es vraiment porté sur la chose, pas vrai ? Merlin, Potter, il est trois heures du matin."

"Ça, mon corps ne le sait pas. J'étais en train de rêver qu'il était tôt dans l'après-midi et que tu faisais…heu…des choses que tu fais l'après-midi. Sur la colline."

Le pouls de Draco s'accéléra légèrement. "Potter, on doit dormir."

"Tu sais ce qui nous y aiderait ?" demanda Potter, glissant une main jusqu'à l'aine de Draco. Celui-ci la saisit précipitamment.

"Le fait que tu devienne bleu est un vrai mystère pour moi."

"Je pourrais te l'expliquer, mais je préfère largement faire quelque chose qui nous fera nous rendormir tous les deux."

"D'accord," dit Draco, cédant à la logique de Potter. "Mais attends…" il sortit sa baguette du tiroir de sa table de nuit et leur lança à tous les deux un sort.

"Toi seul est capable de connaître un sort pour se débarrasser de l'haleine que l'on a la nuit," dit Potter qui profita du sort et embrassa profondément Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que font les Moldus pour ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?" Potter commença à lécher la mâchoire de Draco jusqu'à son oreille, et celui-ci soupira et se laissa aller aux sensations, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait maintenant plus se rendormir sans que cela n'arrive à sa conclusion logique. Vierge ou pas, Potter commençait à devenir vraiment bon pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce qui convenait à Draco. Le seul problème était le fait que leur énergie s'épuisait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un problème lorsqu'ils avaient environ quatre heures devant eux avant qu'ils ne doivent se lever.

Draco ferma les yeux, sentant son corps répondre à Potter, la chaleur s'amoncelant sous sa peau…c'était tellement bon…tellement plus agréable que de se tripoter précipitamment dans des salles inutilisées ou contre un arbre…en fait…

"Potter. Arrête." Draco se recula, mettant une main sur la poitrine de Potter. Potter gémit de frustration.

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux…hum, j'aimerais retourner dans notre dortoir."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter du fait que mes camarades de dortoir puissent nous interrompre."

"Il est trois heures du matin."

"Je sais. Mais si l'un d'entre eux lance un sort leur laissant savoir quand on…"

"Malfoy, allez. Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais sois réaliste : ça ne durera pas longtemps. Et ensuite on pourra…"

"Je veux que ça dure un peu plus longtemps."

"Pourquoi ?"

Merlin, Potter était réellement stupide parfois. Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "Potter. Combien de fois vas-tu encore devenir bleu avant d'en avoir marre ?"

"J'en ai déjà marre, mais…" Potter s'interrompit et Draco put presque voir une petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus sa tête. Il se recula lentement et s'assit.

"Malfoy…je…tu as dit que tu ne me presserais pas…"

"Je ne te presse pas. Je suis juste en train de suggérer…"

"Ecoute, je…"

"Lumos," dit Draco, et il grimaça lorsque leur lit entouré de rideaux s'éclaira. Il s'assit, donna ses lunettes à Potter et celui-ci les mit prudemment, regardant Draco en plissant les yeux face à la lumière éblouissante.

"Malfoy…"

"Je ne te presse pas. Mais je suis prêt, et je veux…je te veux."

"Moi aussi je te veux, mais…"

"Tu peux être au-dessus, si tu veux."

Potter cligna les yeux.

"Ça rend les choses légèrement différentes, pas vrai ?"

"Heu…ouais." Potter passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "Mais…mais je n'ai jamais…"

"Tout comme moi. On est à égalité."

"Malfoy, je…et si je te fais mal ?"

"Tu ne me feras pas mal, je te fais confiance." Potter lui lança un regard incrédule et Draco sourit légèrement. "Pour ce qui est de ça, je veux dire. Je te fais confiance. Tu ne me feras pas mal. Pas plus que…pas plus que tu ne dois."

Potter enlaça ses genoux de ses bras et baissa les yeux. Draco pouvait sentir les impulsions conflictuelles en son for intérieur. Il posa une main sur le bras de Potter et attendit.

Potter releva enfin le regard vers lui, toujours nerveux, mais résolu, et acquiesça.

Draco prit leurs Portoloins pendant que Potter rassemblaient leurs vêtements et leurs sacs de cours. Draco mit fin au sort de lumière et donna à Potter son Portoloin.

"Tu devrais enlever le sort d'intimité et ouvrir les rideaux," conseilla Potter.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que comme ça tes camarades de dortoir ne perdront pas leur temps à essayer de rentrer pour nous réveiller demain matin. Sans parler des autres sorts que tu as posés sur les rideaux et qu'ils pourraient se recevoir."

"Tu n'es pas marrant," dit Draco, mais il enleva tout de même les sorts qu'il avait posés et ouvrit les rideaux. Ils activèrent leurs Portoloins et se retrouvèrent instantanément dans leur chambre.

"Lumos," dit Draco, et ils posèrent les vêtements et les sacs de cours qu'ils avaient ramenés du dortoir Serpentard. Ils se firent face, à genoux sur le lit, soudainement timides.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda doucement Potter, prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça.

"Est-ce que tu veux faire la transe que la Guérisseuse a proposé?"

Draco acquiesça à nouveau, et ils prirent tous les deux leurs baguettes. Ils se rapprochèrent et restèrent front contre front, fermant les yeux.

Draco se vida l'esprit, respirant profondément, et commença l'Incantation pour l'Apaisement que la Guérisseuse leur avait apprise quelques jours auparavant. Potter fit de même, et bientôt le murmure de leurs voix emplit l'air, devenant une présence presque physique. Draco pouvait sentir la sérénité le traverser de part en part, comme de petites vagues s'écrasant sur un littoral paisible, ne laissant pratiquement aucune place pour des pensées ou des peurs étrangères.

Ils répétèrent l'Incantation, tombant plus profondément dans la transe , leurs respirations ralentissant et leurs lèvres se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'ils murmurent contre la bouche de l'autre, s'arrêtant entre certains mots pour s'embrasser, entrant dans un état de sérénité.

Une troisième répétition, et ils avaient fini. Ils reposèrent leurs baguettes et continuèrent à s'embrasser, se rapprochant, et Draco rapprocha Potter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrelacés, le corps de Potter pesant de tout son poids sur Draco.

Le Serpentard rejeta sa tête en arrière, se concentrant sur la sensation des lèvres embrassant le long de son cou, des mains le caressant partout. Il rapprocha le Gryffondor, une de ses mains s'entrelaçant dans ses cheveux, un de ses pieds frottant de haut en bas son mollet, tout était tellement lent et incroyablement doux. Aucun mot, seuls des soupirs, de faibles gémissements et le glissement des doigts contre la peau s'entendaient dans la pièce.

Potter releva la tête et regarda Draco, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de continuer, et Draco acquiesça, fermant les yeux lorsque Potter s'assit et prit un petit tube de lubrifiant parfumé au miel que la Guérisseuse leur avait donné. Il sentit Potter s'allonger à côté de lui, puis il sentit des mains chaudes caresser légèrement sa poitrine, son ventre, laissant des traces luisantes et chaudes du lubrifiant parfumé sur sa peau alors qu'elles continuaient à descendre. Draco ouvrit les yeux et prit la bouteille, s'en versant sur les mains. Il traça lentement des dessins imaginaires sur la poitrine de Potter, autour de chaque téton, puis remonta jusqu'à son cou, souriant face à la respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile de Potter à mesure que les doigts de Draco trouvaient ses endroits sensibles, mais les mains de Potter n'arrêtèrent jamais leur lente et calme tâche d'étaler le lubrifiant sur Draco.

Potter haussa un sourcil, demandant à nouveau la permission, et Draco écarta les cuisses, ne ressentant aucune peur lorsque la main de Potter descendit et qu'elle commença à faire pénétrer le lubrifiant entre les jambes de Draco. Un autre regard interrogateur et Draco acquiesça, se tendant légèrement lorsqu'un doigt entra en lui. Potter s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard. Est-ce que Draco voulait qu'il arrête - mais Draco le rapprocha et l'embrassa, respirant lentement pour mieux accepter la douleur et se calmer, laisser cela circuler en lui, et se sentant en sécurité de savoir que la douleur passerait, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Potter fit alors quelque chose et un brusque éclair de plaisir le submergea et il gémit. Potter se recula, se calmant lorsqu'il vit que Draco n'avait pas mal, et refit ce qu'il venait de faire. Draco s'agrippa à ses épaules convulsivement, un gémissement lui échappant et sa respiration s'accélérant, entendant presque le son des vagues légèrement troubléescomme par une bourrasquemais reprenant bientôt le rythme apaisant qu'elles avaient auparavant.

Les yeux de Potter étaient à nouveau interrogateurs et il recula. Draco acquiesça et commença à se tourner sur l'estomac, puis changea d'avis. La Guérisseuse leur avait expliqué que cela serait probablement plus facile de le faire de cette manière pour leur première fois, et cela avait semblé être une bonne idée sur le coup, mais maintenant…non.

Il avait besoin de voir Potter, d'observer ses émotions, d'être capable de les rassurer tous les deux. Potter fronça les sourcils, perplexe, lorsque Draco se rallongea sur le dos, ramenant Potter sur lui et lui appliquant un peu de lubrifiant. Il sourit lorsque Potter accepta le changement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations.

Potter se rapprocha et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le Gryffondor remonta une main pour caresser la joue et la tempe de Draco, repoussant les cheveux de son front, se servant de son autre main pour entrer en lui. Draco se tendit lorsqu'une douleur plus aiguë le brûla intérieurement et il siffla dans le cou de Potter, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les épaules du brun mais le poussant encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui, l'acceptant progressivement dans son corps. Potter ne bougea pas, ses lèvres effleurant doucement la tempe de Draco, et ce dernier pouvait sentir qu'il essayait de lire ses émotions pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement, puis fit de même, et encore de même, suivant le rythme presque inaudible des petites vagues. La douleur diminua et commença à faire place à un sentiment de paix et d'appartenance. Ce qui était, d'après la Guérisseuse, une réaction naturelle, et une bonne réaction. Il alla à nouveau trouver les lèvres de Potter, ses jambes remontant le long des hanches de Potter, enfonçant encore plus Potter. Il gémit lorsqu'un sursaut de plaisir le frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois et mêlé à la douleur. Trop fort.

"Shh…" le calma Potter. Mais Draco sentit un sanglot monter dans sa poitrine malgré la transe, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à maintenant - c'était beaucoup trop, ce n'était plus sous son contrôle, c'était une invasion, c'était mal et cela ne lui plaisait pas - mais Potter était toujours là, à l'intérieur de lui, et l'enlaçait toujours, le ramenant gentiment dans la transe, le ramenant à eux, à la confiance. "Shh…" Potter embrassa sa tempe, prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, enlaça leur doigts, ne bougeant toujours pas. Draco l'enlaça doucement, la douleur plus supportable et le son apaisant de bord de mer revenant lentement. Ce son revint lentement puis commença à augmenter lorsque les sensations devinrent plus intenses, mais plus si effrayantes cette fois.

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Potter en train de le fixer, son être tout entier concentrer à empêcher Draco de paniquer. Il sourit et dégagea les cheveux de Potter de son front, traçant du bout des doigts sa cicatrice et commençant à bouger ensembles de façon plus intense, poussant avec hésitation Potter plus profondément dans la transe, plus profondément à faire confiance à la transe pour leur sécurité lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se perdre dans le mouvement. Le son des vagues commença à amplifier jusqu'à ce que cela ressemble à un littoral lors d'une tempête, puis lors d'un orage, et ils commencèrent à s'y noyer, à en être consumé - images qui auraient dû être terrifiantes mais qui étaient à la place excitantes et enivrantes.

Bien que Draco sente que Potter était toujours calme, il sentait également qu'il était en danger d'être bouleversé par ce qu'il était en train d'expérimenter. Après tout, c'était également la première fois de Potter, et Sort d'Apaisement ou pas, il avait autant besoin de l'aide de Draco que Draco avait besoin de la sienne.

Et, au moins, le Serpentard savait un peu ce que le Gryffondor devait ressentir en ce moment: la sensation nouvelle et étourdissante d'être à l'intérieur d'une autre personne, l'impossibilité de ralentir et de contrôler quelque de pratiquement incontrôlable : le besoin ardent du corps de s'enfoncer de manière dure et vite et de venir dès que possible. Le Sort d'Apaisement pouvait quelque peu aider, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il passa lentement une main sur le torse de Potter pour le calmer, sentant les frissons qui le secouèrent lorsque Potter se mordit la lèvre, concentré à ne pas aller trop vite, à ne pas lui faire mal, à ne pas finir ça avant que Draco ne soit prêt.

Sauf que Draco était presque sûr d'être prêt. Pour tout. Il resserra ses jambes, poussant plus profondément Potter à l'intérieur de lui, son dos se cambrant lorsque d'exquises étincelles traversèrent son corps, encourageant Potter à suivre ses instincts et à simplement se laisser aller. C'était presque comme s'ils essayaient de contrôler la tempête ensemble, pensa Draco lorsque Potter frissonna et qu'il chercha à s'assurer que le Serpentard voulait qu'il bouge, que c'était OK de se laisser aller. Et alors ils poussèrent l'un contre l'autre et c'était trop chaud pour s'y raccrocher, ils allaient se brûler, ils allaient tous les deux s'enflammer…

Draco captura les lèvres de Potter avec les siennes, et fut incapable de retenir un gémissement lorsque chaque nerf de son corps sembla s'embraser. Son dos se cambra, se soulevant du lit, et, avec un gémissement rauque, Potter poussa à l'intérieur de lui. Les étincelles embrasant leurs corps les enveloppèrent et les aveuglèrent quasiment, pendant un moment interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement épuisés.

Et puis tout se termina. De petites étincelles brillaient encore autour d'eux de manière presque apaisante. Draco se sentit enveloppé par des vagues de tranquillité, de chaleur et de sécurité. Il passa lentement une main sur Potter, celui-ci toujours au-dessus de lui et respirant doucement dans ses cheveux. Un sommeil réconfortant l'envahit et il se laissa volontiers emporter par les ténèbres.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai pris un énorme retard dans la traduction (je n'ai même pas fini le chap.10, c'est pour dire -.-"), pour cause de révisions intensives du bac. Donc, il se peut que le chapitre 10 n'arrive pas à la date prévue, et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse à l'avance. (Ce que ça fait solennel comme déclaration Ô.o).

Bref, un énorme **merci** à Harrie Zabbs, kattia black, Vert Emeraude, lili, Oxaline, Zelda-sama, luminalsl, Polarisn7, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Alanisse, chesaa, Spicy marmelade, petite-abeille, maiiya, Vif d'or, matthieu, sycca (pour les 3 ), rosenoire47, music67love (pour les 2 ) et Bins pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

A dans un mois (j'espère) !


	11. 29 au 31 Octobre

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages – qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rowling **_– ni l'histoire, qui appartient à _**Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa **et** Orchideouxx** :)

**Note 2 :** Je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard…Pour faire court, je suis partie en vacances tout de suite après mes épreuves anticipées du BAC, sans accès à Internet, et je viens à peine de rentrer.

Je voudrais également m'excuser auprès de mes deux bêtas, que j'ai pressée pour la correction de ce chapitre, que je ne poste finalement que maintenant, donc vraiment désolée les filles. Et merci pour tout :) Sans vous, cette traduction n'aurait pas tout ce succès.

**Chapitre 10**

**29 Octobre – 31 Octobre**

**31****ème**** jour, Jeudi (matin)**

Harry observa la poitrine de Malfoy monter et descendre lentement et se demanda s'ils allaient se parler à nouveau. Il décida que cela n'avait finalement que peu d'importance.

Il s'était réveillé d'un profond sommeil et était resté allongé, à moitié réveillé, pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures à ne penser à rien si ce n'est à la douceur des draps et à la chaleur du cou de Malfoy contre son visage tandis qu'ils étaient enlacés, aux odeurs de miel, de sueur, de sexe, et des cheveux de Malfoy. Ils sentaient… le jasmin, peut-être ? Une senteur plaisante d'herbe, de toute façon. Doux au toucher aussi, et très fins. Il avait doucement soufflé dessus, sentit la peau frissonnée contre ses lèvres et Malfoy se réveiller lentement. Mais lui-même se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque Malfoy se tourna sur le dos. Malfoy eut un sourire fatigué et toucha brièvement les lèvres de Harry avec ses doigts avant de soupirer et de refermer les yeux, une main reposant sur la cuisse de Harry, le bout de ses doigts dessinant de petits motifs sur sa peau en des gestes lents.

Il était encore assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle s'ils se dépêchaient. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour sortir du lit maintenant, et encore moins pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas faim, de toute façon. Et apparemment Malfoy non plus. Alors ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, seul les doigts de Malfoy bougeaient, et leurs respirations étaient le seul bruit dans la pièce.

Un long moment plus tard, Harry jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ils avaient manqué le petit-déjeuner. Et s'ils ne se levaient pas dans les dix prochaines minutes, ils arriveraient très certainement en retard en Métamorphose. Il soupira et s'assit lentement. Malfoy passa une main sur son visage, prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant ainsi son énergie. Lui aussi s'assit lentement et grimaça légèrement.

Harry toucha son épaule, haussant les sourcils, mais Malfoy lui fit un petit sourire et secoua la tête, dissipant l'inquiétude du Gryffondor alors qu'il s'étirait et sortait du lit. Harry fronça les sourcils tout en observant Malfoy s'habiller et être prêt à partir. Le Serpentard agissait comme s'il devait lutter pour ne pas s'allonger à nouveau et se rendormir. Et, à en juger les froncements de sourcils et l'air inquiet qu'il lançait à Harry de temps en temps, il devait donner la même impression.

Métamorphose. C'était la seule chose qui importait. Aller en cours et y arriver à l'heure. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient peur de perdre des points ou d'avoir une retenue, mais parce que l'autre option qui s'offrait à eux était de se recoucher et de céder à leur épuisement.

**ooooooo**

McGonagall leva les yeux au léger murmure qui s'éleva dans la salle lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, et les invita immédiatement à son bureau. Harry fronça les sourcils, confus ; ils n'étaient pourtant pas en retard. C'était tout juste, mais ils n'étaient pas en retard.

"Potter, Malfoy ; Madame Pomfresh aimerait vous voir à l'Infirmerie. Il y a là-bas deux Aurors qui aimeraient vous parler."

"Aurors ?" répéta Malfoy, et Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première chose que l'un d'entre eux disait depuis ce matin. "Pourquoi…"

"Je ne sais pas, Mr. Malfoy. Maintenant allez-y et ne les faites pas attendre ; ils sont là depuis le petit-déjeuner."

"Des Aurors," répéta Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un air las vers l'Infirmerie. "Pourquoi faire ? Madame Pantere nous a déjà dit l'endroit où le sort avait été posé et ce qu'il s'était passé quand on a traversé la porte ; qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent savoir d'autre ?"

"Peut-être avoir plus de détails sur la fatigue et tout ça," répondit Malfoy en se frottant les yeux. "Maintenant ils doivent être inquiets parce que le sort a été lancé dans l'intention de nous nuire."

"Malfoy… est-ce que ça va ?"

"Quoi ? Ouais. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme."

"Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas assez dormi la nuit dernière," rétorqua Malfoy, essayant de faire de l'humour sans y parvenir.

"Ce n'est pas ça."

"J'ai le sentiment qu'on va en parler avec les Aurors, Potter. Alors est-ce qu'on peut éviter cette conversation jusqu'à ce qu'on soit définitivement obligé d'en parler ?"

"Ok, ça me va," dit solennellement Potter. Il leva les yeux, quelque peu surpris, lorsque la main de Malfoy effleura le dessus de la sienne. "Oui ?"

Malfoy s'était arrêté et regardait le sol, légèrement mal à l'aise. "Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Avec ce qui est arrivé…"

"La nuit dernière ?" Harry se retrouva subitement incapable de réprimer un large sourire, malgré sa fatigue. "Parfaitement. Et toi ?"

Le sourire que Malfoy lui fit fut tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin, et ils restèrent là un moment à se sourire avant de se détourner. Harry pouvait sentir une dizaine d'émotions différentes les traverser tous les deux, dont aucune n'était mauvaise ou déplaisante. Du bonheur, et de la surprise causée par ce bonheur. Une sorte de tendresse aussi. Une légère timidité également, car cela était nouveau pour tous les deux.

Aucune ne nécessitait des analyses ou des pensées plus profondes. Ce n'était pas penser, c'était ressentir, avait dit Malfoy il y a quelques temps, et il avait raison.

Malfoy désigna d'un signe de tête l'Infirmerie et ils continuèrent à marcher, retombant dans un silence détendu.

Oh… Pomfresh voudrait probablement savoir tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Et Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait réellement pas envie d'en parler. C'était trop… hum, intime. Il avait pris l'habitude de parler à Pomfresh et à Esposito de choses pour lesquelles il serait mort de honte s'il les avait ne serait-ce que mentionné quelques mois auparavant, mais ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière…

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce satané sort d'enchaînement. Enfin si, mais non. Ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière pouvait avoir débuté à cause de l'enchaînement, pouvait avoir eu lieu simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, mais la _manière_ dont ça s'était passé allait bien au-delà d'un simple sort. Cela prouvait qu'il pouvait dépasser ce qui se dressait contre eux et qu'ils étaient capables de construire quelque chose ensemble. Quelque chose d'incroyable. Parce qu'il avait la certitude de ne jamais oublier sa première fois tant qu'il vivrait, et à en juger par les émotions venant de Malfoy à travers leur enchaînement, il doutait que Malfoy l'oublie lui aussi.

Et Malfoy…cela avait été tellement intense, sa façon de se donner à lui. Il avait sentit la panique de Malfoy à travers la transe à un moment donné, et avait été impressionné par la confiance que le blond lui avait montrée, lui laissant l'opportunité de l'aider. Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, avant et après leur enchaînement, Malfoy avait laissé Harry l'aider, et l'avait ensuite aidé également. Oui, beaucoup de tout ça était probablement dû à l'enchaînement et au sort de tranquillité. Mais il était incroyablement touchant de se savoir le pouvoir de calmer un homme si effrayé grâce à une confiance mutuelle.

Et puis ce matin, quand ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler, sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit pour être à l'aise et…

_Bordel_, pensa-t-il. Ça devenait un peu trop intense. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et de ralentir un peu les choses.

La plupart de ce qu'il ressentait n'était dû qu'au sort d'enchaînement, se rappela-t-il fermement. Juste un sort. Les sentiments de confiance, de tendresse et d'appartenance – oui, ils étaient merveilleux et sincères, mais ne voulaient pas nécessairement dire quelque chose. Malfoy et lui étaient peut-être époux, mais pas de vrais amis, ni de vrais amants. Tout ceci pourrait bien s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre. Oui, ceci pourrait s'arrêter.

Mais pour l'instant…c'était tout simplement invraisemblable.

Oh, mon Dieu, et maintenant ils étaient censés en parler avec Pomfresh. Cela les ramènerait tous les deux à coup sûr sur Terre en faisant un bruit retentissant.

Parce qu'il préférait largement se rappeler de sa première fois parce que cela avait été exceptionnellement éblouissant, et non parce qu'il avait dû répéter tous les détails avec l'infirmière de l'école.

Peut-être que Pomfresh ne penserait pas à demander ? Peut-être qu'ils seront trop occupés à parler aux Aurors à propos de leur fatigue que le sujet de la nuit dernière ne serait pas abordé ? Ça serait bien.

**ooooooo**

"Harry ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda Madame Pantere pour la troisième fois, et Harry sursauta.

"Ouais…"

"Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va…" mais Harry était en train de se lever, la vague de malaise qu'il ressentait l'obligeait à agir.

"Potter…" dit Pomfresh avec inquiétude lorsque Harry se dirigea vers la cloison qui le séparait de Malfoy et de l'Auror Tobin, qui l'interrogeait. Harry l'ouvrit sans aucune hésitation, se rendant à peine compte des protestations de Pomfresh et de Pantere lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de Malfoy qui contenaient de la colère et du ressentiment qui furent vite remplacés par de la surprise et du soulagement.

"Mr. Potter !" s'exclama Tobin.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Harry à Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, ayez la bonté de retourner…"

"Malfoy, quel est le problème ?" demanda Harry, ignorant Tobin.

Malfoy pinça les lèvres, secouant la tête, et l'Auror dit, "Mr. Potter, je conduit un interrogatoire ici…"

"Je ne vous ai pas parlé, vous," coupa-t-il de manière impolie, sans quitter Malfoy des yeux. "Quel est le problème ? Tu es sur le point de sortir de tes gonds." Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy, surpris du fait que celui-ci restait fermement silencieux et détournait les yeux, sa colère toujours frémissante mais pas du tout dirigée contre Harry.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez demandé !" exigea de savoir Harry.

"Je suis en train de rassembler des informations pour savoir qui a pu vouloir vous viser, Mr. Potter. Je fais juste mon travail," dit-il de manière plutôt suffisante, et Harry perçut la peur cachée derrière son ton pompeux.

"Vous faites juste votre travail, hein ? C'est à dire trouver ce qui nous est arrivé, ou essayez-vous d'obtenir d'autres informations également ?" demanda-t-il, accusateur, et il sentit une vague d'indignation déferler en lui face à l'expression coupable de Tobin. "Salaud ! Vous êtes censés nous _aider_, pas l'interroger sur…"

"Potter !" coupa brusquement Malfoy.

"Que lui avez-vous demandé !" s'exclama Harry. Malfoy se leva, saisit Harry à l'épaule et l'entraîna derrière une autre cloison. "Qu'est-ce…" commença à dire Harry, mais Malfoy mit une main sur sa bouche.

"Tais-toi. Non, tais-toi," murmura-t-il, sa colère contre l'Auror se dirigeant rapidement contre Harry lui-même. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu arrives et que tu me sauves, imbécile ! Je peux m'occuper de…"

"Mais _bordel_, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit…" exigea de savoir Harry, enlevant la main de Malfoy de sa bouche.

"_Bon sang_, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'ait demandé ?" murmura furieusement Malfoy, ses yeux brillants et sa main se resserrant douloureusement sur celle de Harry. "Il m'a demandé ce que mon père pensait de notre enchaînement, ce qu'il m'en avait dit, ce que je pensais que cela signifiait pour ma famille, comment mon père allait faire avec sa… sa 'position sociale' avec le, avec… et s'il pensait que la malédiction avait pu être lancée par un…" Il s'arrêta brusquement pour reprendre son souffle et détourna le regard, sa poigne se desserrant sur la main de Harry. Il prit à plusieurs reprises de profondes inspirations. "Et si mon père pensait que la malédiction avait pu être lancée par un Mangemort qui le jalousait," dit-il enfin d'une voix douce. "Et si j'avais pensé qu'elle avait pu être lancée par mon père lui-même en premier lieu. Pour se débarrasser de toi, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, énervé du fait que quelqu'un puisse ne serait-ce que penser cela d'un père, et demander cela à un fils… et encore plus énervé du fait que, malgré tous ses efforts et toute sa bonne volonté, il lui était impossible de dire si Lucius Malfoy était capable de sacrifier son unique fils juste pour Voldemort ou sa cause.

"Et il m'a demandé un certain nombre de choses à propos de mon père, des choses dont je ne peux même pas te parler." Malfoy parlait toujours doucement et ne le regardait pas, alors Harry lui saisit l'épaule pour essayer de le forcer à le regarder. "Potter, arrête."

Merde. Bordel de merde, ils ne pouvaient même pas en parler. Ils ne pouvaient pas, c'était la chose la plus importante dans leurs vies, dans la vie de tout le monde sorcier. Et ils étaient censés vivre avec ça, faire comme s'ils avaient oublié le fait qu'ils étaient dans deux camps opposés, que Harry était l'ennemi de Voldemort et que Malfoy était le fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Parce que ce n'était pas une guerre déclarée ; elle était faite au moyen d'espions, de mensonges, d'Imperiums, de manipulations, et Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais reconnu être dans le camp adverse, jamais, même pas après avoir été à Azkaban.

"Il n'a pas le droit de te demander des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec la malédiction," déclara lentement Harry.

"Peux-tu le prouver ?" rétorqua Malfoy.

Putain.

"Est-ce que tu _veux_ qu'il te dise des choses comme ça, alors qu'il est censé nous aider ?" demanda Harry, décidant de se mettre du côté de Malfoy pour cette fois-ci. Pas pour la guerre entière ; juste pour cette bataille. Cette bataille qui devait leur permettre de trouver comment vivre avec cette malédiction.

_Quelle décision Serpentardesque à faire_, pensa soudainement Harry. Oubliez le long terme, oubliez que l'Auror Tobin pourrait peut-être obtenir des informations de Malfoy qui pourraient les aider à gagner cette foutue guerre. Oubliez tout cela et juste penser à sa santé et sa sécurité - et à celles de Malfoy - et…

_Non, pas le moment de penser à ça_. "Est-ce que tu veux qu'il abuse de sa position en ce moment pour promouvoir sa carrière dans le Département de la Justice Magique ?"

Les sourcils de Malfoy se haussèrent. "Promouvoir sa carrière ? C'est légèrement cynique de ta part, non ?"

"C'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, et tu le sais."

"Comme c'est Serpentard de ta part de l'accuser d'agir pour son intérêt personnel."

"Ne commence pas à m'insulter, salaud," rétorqua sèchement Harry, "ou je pourrais te faire remarquer qu'essayer de m'empêcher de t'aider est foutrement Gryffondor de ta part."

Malfoy rit, un son surprenant et inattendu, et la tension entre eux diminua sensiblement.

"Il ne peut pas te demander ça," dit doucement Harry après un moment de silence. "Ce n'est pas légitime, et ça n'aidera en rien. S'il doit poser des questions délicates pour l'enquête, c'est une chose, mais s'il le fait juste pour monter en grade - ou même pour…pour aider dans la guerre…ce n'est pas le moment."

Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration en secouant la tête.

"D'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu le laisser - où est passée ta stupide fierté de Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas défendu et ne lui as pas dit de dégager ?"

Malfoy soupira. "Potter, on m'a déjà posé ce genre de questions auparavant. Après l'arrestation de mon père, et durant les mois qui suivirent. Ma mère et moi avons été interrogés par pratiquement tous les Aurors du Ministère," dit-il amèrement. "Crois-moi, j'ai appris à vivre avec eux. Et la première chose que j'ai apprise était que ça n'apportait rien de bon de leur résister directement, ou d'essayer de se montrer plus malin qu'eux. La seule chose qui marchait était de leur en dire le moins possible. Surtout avec les Sang-de-Bourbe - oh, d'accord, les gens nés de Moldus - comme Tobin ; ils ressentent un plaisir spécial à nous déstabiliser."

Harry pinça les lèvres. Merde. Il se rappelait qu'à cette époque cela lui avait procuré un intense plaisir de penser que Malfoy et sa mère étaient interrogés comme des criminels ordinaires. Enfin, c'était du passé, se dit-il. "Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que ton père ne t'a pas parlé de ce qu'il te demande, comme ça il ne pourra obtenir aucune information s'il t'interroge. Il ne fait que perdre son temps. Notre temps."

"Je lui ai déjà dit. Curieusement, il ne m'a pas cru. Je n'ai pas envie de me cogner la tête contre un mur en briques pour le convaincre."

Harry réfléchit un moment. "Tu sais, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on soit interrogé séparément. Je pourrais m'asseoir avec toi."

"Et qu'est-ce que ta présence héroïque va changer, au juste ?"

"A défaut d'autre chose, je pourrais les obliger à se contenter de nous poser des questions qui pourraient nous aider. Et leur faire savoir que tu dis la vérité quand tu dis que tu ne sais rien d'autre."

Mafloy se frotta les yeux de manière fatiguée et acquiesça, abandonnant. Harry ouvrit le rideau.

"Je reste. Vous nous posez des questions à tous les deux," dit-il catégoriquement, amusé par les regards des Aurors et de Pomfresh.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Je ne pars pas. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, vous pouvez très bien lui dire devant moi aussi."

"Mr. Potter, je ne pense pas que…" commença Tobin, mais Pomfresh s'avança jusqu'à lui.

"Vous ne pourrez rien y faire, Mr. Tobin. Potter est extrêmement entêté," dit-elle à Tobin, et Harry capta une lueur d'approbation dans ses yeux, et un regard plutôt glacial envers Tobin. Il sourit intérieurement. Aussi brusque et incompréhensive qu'elle était souvent, Pomfresh était très attachée à ses patients et bouillait probablement de colère à l'idée qu'un Auror aurait utilisé son temps pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qui n'était pas relié à empêcher deux de ses patients de se faire encore plus de mal.

"Et bien ? Continuez, Mr. Tobin. Posez vos questions," dit-elle, s'asseyant à côté de Malfoy.

Tobin releva le menton de manière défiante. "Mes questions sont utiles à cette enquête," commença-t-il, et Pomfresh acquiesça impatiemment.

"Oui, oui, j'en suis sûre. Mais posez-les. Ces deux jeunes hommes ne manquent pas de précieux cours juste pour entendre vos discours."

Tobin hésita.

"Quelle est la dernière question qu'il vous a posé ?" demanda Pomfresh à Malfoy.

"Il m'a demandé si je pensais que les opinions politiques de mon père auraient pu le mener à me mettre en danger en m'enchaînant à Potter par un sort délibérément mal lancé," répondit-il de manière égale. "Et avant ça, il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur les opinions politiques et les relations de mon père."

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent Pomfresh et Pantere, regardant Tobin, incrédules.

"Ces questions étaient légitimes ! Le père de ce jeune homme soutient les gens mêmes qui essayent depuis des années de tuer Mr. Potter. En considérant ses opinions politiques, ça tient debout de…"

"Les opinions politiques de mon père n'enfreignent pas la loi," dit Malfoy avec colère.

"Mais ses actions si."

"Vous devez savoir qu'il a payé pour cela."

"Si vous appelez cela un paiement de…"

"Il a été emprisonné à Azkaban pendant dix mois," interrompit vigoureusement Malfoy, et Harry posa une main sur son bras, le calmant.

"Oui, pour être entré par effraction au Ministère, mais il était également accusé de meurtre. Et vu qu'il connaît différentes personnes hautes placées, il a été relâché. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un paiement. Il est également connu pour sa haine envers les Moldus et…"

"Comme je l'ai fait remarquer, ses opinions politiques n'enfreignent nullement la loi." Les lèvres de Malfoy se courbèrent en un sourire moqueur et il foudroya Tobin du regard. "Tout comme les miennes."

"Vous avez les mêmes opinions politiques ?"

"Je suis un Malfoy," répondit-il sur un ton de défi. "Je reste aux côtés de ma famille."

"Devenir un jour Mangemort tout comme son bon vieux père, c'est bien ça ? Permettez-moi de vous rappeler ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : des Mangemorts sont probablement derrière tout ça."

"Je ne saurais rien à propos de ça."

"Mais vous connaissez les personnes avec qui il est en relation. Vous savez lesquels sont Mangemorts, lesquels sont susceptibles de commettre toutes sortes d'atrocités pour Vous-Savez-Qui…"

"Auror Tobin…" commença Pantere.

"Ces gens sont capables de n'importe quoi. Le père de ce jeune homme est capable de n'importe quoi, et il forme son fils pour qu'il soit comme lui, un petit Lucius Malfoy-en-formation…"

"Ce n'est _pas_ Lucius Malfoy !" interrompit furieusement Pomfresh. "Ce n'est qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui a de sérieux ennuis, et je vous remercierai de vous rappeler que c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes là !"

"Je suis un Auror ; si vous pensez que je vais laisser passer la chance de…"

"Vous venez de le faire. Vous êtes retiré de cette affaire," déclara abruptement Pantere.

"Quoi !"

"Je ne m'inquiète pas de vos questions mais des raisons pour lesquelles vous les leur avez posées. Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous concentrer sur la tâche qui vous a été donnée, qui est d'aider ces deux jeunes hommes. Je vais faire venir Shacklebolt. Il prendra votre relève."

Harry réprima juste à temps une exclamation de panique. Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Techniquement, tous les Aurors travaillaient contre Voldemort, mais Shacklebolt était spécialement dévoué à la cause. Si Shacklebolt s'occupait de cette affaire, il ne limiterait pas ses questions aux informations nécessaires à aider Harry et Malfoy, bien que Harry savait que, contrairement à Tobin, il essayerait d'aider. Non, la loyauté de Shacklebolt envers l'Ordre signifiait qu'il se servait sûrement de chaque opportunité (et celle-ci était certainement une très bonne opportunité) pour soutirer des informations sur la famille Malfoy afin de les utiliser contre Voldemort, même si cela signifiait tromper Malfoy sur la nature de sa visite. Et Malfoy n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Et ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un comme Shacklebolt.

Et…et ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy était un innocent qui ne se doutait de rien, se rappela Harry. Il avait de l'expérience avec les Aurors. Et il était un Serpentard et un Malfoy : méfiant, tortueux et capable de se débrouiller contre n'importe qui.

Enfin… excepté le fait qu'il était également fatigué, et ne parvenait pas à penser normalement, et baissait sa garde, légèrement, lorsqu'il était avec Harry, ce qui l'amènerait probablement à ne pas être aussi prudent qu'il aurait dû l'être avec Kingsley, surtout si Harry ne le prévenait pas qu'il devait être particulièrement prudent quand il parlait des activités de son père.

Comment pourrait-il trahir la confiance que Malfoy avait en lui ?

Mais d'un autre côté, comment pourrait-il trahir la confiance que l'Ordre avait en lui ? Non seulement il n'était pas censé révéler l'identité des membres de l'Ordre, mais en plus, garder le silence pourrait permettre à l'Ordre d'obtenir des informations sur les activités internes de la famille Malfoy qui pourraient être inestimable pour leur camp…

Oh, mon Dieu, qui trahir ?

Malfoy le regardait attentivement et suspicieusement tandis que Tobin remettait avec colère son rapport à Pantere et sortait de l'Infirmerie. Harry essaya de prendre une expression indifférente et de se rappeler tout ce que Snape lui avait appris en Occlumencie, tout en essayant de ne pas écouter le "Il est presque impossible de mentir à ton époux lorsque tu viens d'être enchaîné, Potter," moqueur dans sa tête.

"Bon, très bien," l'interrompit Madame Pantere dans ses pensées, "vous pouvez retourner en cours si vous le souhaitez."

"On peut y aller ?"

"Oui, Mr. Malfoy. Je consoliderai mes notes avec celles de l'Auror Tobin, et continuerai les questions plus tard, avec vous deux."

"Vous voulez dire plus tard aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, en espérant que je puisse contacter Shacklebolt - oh non, attendez," murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, "il est en mission au Kenya en ce moment. Mince. Eh bien je contacterai quelqu'un d'autre qui me rejoindra sur votre cas. Peu importe, retournez en cours, je vous verrai plus tard."

"On a manqué le cours de Métamorphose, et plus de la moitié de celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal," remarqua Harry lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'Infirmerie, essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à Kingsley Shacklebolt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Malfoy soit distrait par quelque chose d'autre et qu'il ne remarquerait pas son état de confusion.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Rien."

"Potter."

Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir, et Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Rien dont je puisse te parler," dit-il doucement, rencontrant les yeux de Malfoy.

Le Serpentard soutint son regard pendant un long moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il fit finalement un petit hochement de tête et se retourna pour continuer leur chemin jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'arrêta lorsque Harry posa une main sur son bras.

"Malfoy…je te l'aurais dit si j'avais pu," dit maladroitement Harry.

"Je sais. Ça va," répondit doucement Malfoy.

"Non, mais…"

"On doit aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que le cours a commencé et je doute qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit. Allons au dortoir plutôt," suggéra Harry, et Malfoy lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça.

**ooooooo**

"Harry, est-ce que vous allez voir Madame Pomfresh ?" demanda Hermione au dîner quelques heures plus tard.

"Ouais, peut-être, après le dîner. Nous n'avons pas déjeuner aujourd'hui," dit Harry, essayant de se forcer à manger. Ils avaient fini dans leur dortoir et, de manière assez prévisible, s'étaient couchés dans leur lit, s'endormant après une séance de tripotage qui avait semblé…bizarrement intense. Comme s'ils se touchaient pour combler la distance qu'ils étaient obligés de maintenir sur tellement de parties importantes de leurs vies. Ou peut-être qu'ils essayaient juste d'oublier cette distance par la manière la plus simple qu'ils connaissaient.

Ils avaient dormi pendant le déjeuner et le cours d'Enchantement et avaient été réveillés par Pantere, qui leur avait posé de nouvelles questions, leur faisant rater l'Arithmancie et les Runes et avait faillit leur faire arriver en retard en Botanique à la fin de la journée.

"Vous avez aussi manqué le petit-déjeuner," fit remarquer Hermione. "Est-ce qu'elle sait que vous ne mangez pas ?"

"Il n'a tout simplement pas faim, Granger," dit doucement Malfoy. "Arrête de l'ennuyer."

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit face au ton presque poli avec lequel Malfoy venait de s'adresser à elle.

"C'est un grand garçon. Il sait aller voir Madame Pomfresh s'il en a besoin. Maintenant, parle d'autre chose ou laisse-le tranquille." Il replongea dans son assiette, poussant la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

Harry repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur son repas devant lui et non sur le profond désir qu'il éprouvait de retourner dans leur dortoir pour dormir.

"…au bal Samedi, Harry ?"

Malfoy donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui fit signe que quelqu'un venait de lui parler.

"Désolé, quoi ?" demanda Harry en se concentrant sur Seamus.

"Je te demandais si tu allais venir au Bal d'Halloween."

"Non. Du moins, je ne pense pas…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, jouant toujours avec sa nourriture à côté de lui. Malfoy secoua la tête.

"Non. Beaucoup trop de devo…" et Harry s'interrompit lorsque le monde autour de lui devint bizarrement teinté de rouge. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, mais la teinte rouge ne s'estompa pas et quelqu'un à côté de lui haleta. Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui puis soupira d'agacement, sortant sa baguette.

"Finite incantatum," marmonna-t-il, et la teinte rouge disparut. Malfoy remit sa baguette dans sa poche, retournant à son assiette comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la Grande Salle ne venait pas d'éclater en un frisson à peine contenu d'excitation, des acclamations et des gémissements bruyants provenant de la table des Serpentard et de celle des Serdaigle, et un bas bourdonnement venait de la table des professeurs qui, manifestement, essayaient de savoir s'ils devaient se lever et exiger que les élèves cessent leurs activités liées au pari, ou s'ils devaient seulement ignorer cet évènement.

Harry ferma les yeux et se frotta l'arrête du nez, appréciant le silence à la table Gryffondor. Magnifique. Le bon vieux Virgo Acclaro en plein milieu du dîner. Mais comme ils avaient manqué tous leurs cours avec les Serpentard aujourd'hui, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Surtout que les Serpentard se demandaient probablement pourquoi ils avaient commencé leur nuit au cachot pour aller dans leur dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit.

Eh bien, au moins, ce serait la dernière fois que ce sort lui serait lancé.

"Harry ?" appela enfin Hermione avec hésitation. "Est-ce que…est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ouais." Il coupa un morceau de viande, se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait ressentir un quelconque sentiment d'indignation ou au moins quelque chose de plus intense qu'un léger agacement. "Ouais, bien."

Hermione fixa Malfoy de manière suspicieuse, presque accusatrice. Malfoy leva les yeux vers elle, rencontra son regard et jeta un coup d'œil aux visages silencieux et plutôt hostiles des Gryffondor autour de lui. Il retourna alors à son assiette, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je vais bien. J'aurais juste aimé que ce ne soit pas le sujet de conversation de toute l'école en plein milieu du dîner. Et que ce ne soit pas à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier demain matin." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Et arrêtez de regarder Malfoy comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal," dit-il à toute la table. Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, et Harry décida qu'il en avait assez. Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Malfoy. "Viens, on y va." Malfoy acquiesça et posa sa fourchette. Ils se levèrent ensemble et quittèrent la Grande Salle sans un mot de plus.

"Je suis désolé pour ça," dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

"Pas ta faute."

"Non, mais…"

"Potter, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à leur dortoir, et, pour une fois, Malfoy ne protesta pas quand Harry laissa tomber toutes ses affaires sur le sol lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Il laissa également tomber toutes ses affaires au sol et se retourna, prenant Harry dans ses bras et reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Ça va ?" demanda Harry.

Il y eut un long silence. "Non. Je ne vais foutrement pas bien, et tu le sais. Tout comme toi."

Harry secoua la tête, le poussant jusqu'à leur canapé et les faisant tomber dessus, l'épuisement les rendant maladroits et peu soigneux.

"Je…"

"Potter, je ne veux pas en parler."

"Non," dit Harry, et il se rapprocha, l'embrassant.

"Merlin, non, je ne veux pas…" dit Malfoy, mais ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Harry, ses mains remontant pour défaire la cravate de Harry.

"Moi non plus, mais…" répondit Harry avec fatigue, son désir combattant son épuisement, ses mains caressant lentement Malfoy lorsqu'elles eurent déboutonnées sa chemise et l'eurent retirées de ses épaules.

"On n'a pas beaucoup le choix de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Malfoy d'un air grave, haletant légèrement lorsque les doigts de Harry se glissèrent sous son pantalon.

"Ils vont trouver ce qui ne va pas," murmura Harry. "Ils vont trouver. Et tout ira bien pour nous. C'est probablement ce que Pomfresh a dit aujourd'hui, on va juste devoir arrêter tous les autres sorts et potions, et voir si ça aide…"

"Ça n'aidera pas. Ça n'aidera foutrement pas. Là, non, je ne fais pas ça sur le canapé, allons au lit…"

"Je…"

"On va s'évanouir dès qu'on aura fini, et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir ici…" et ils allèrent en trébuchant jusqu'à leur chambre, parvenant à s'enlever leurs vêtements avant de s'écrouler sur leur lit. Malfoy prit la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils avaient utilisée la nuit dernière.

"Non…on…je ne peux pas…" commença Harry.

"Mais bien sûr que si tu peux, tu l'as bien fait la nuit dernière."

"C'était avec une transe et…et je ne veux pas te faire mal…"

"Tu ne me feras pas mal, idiot."

"Je…"

"Potter, je n'ai pas le temps de débattre de ça avec toi. On est tous les deux épuisés, Pomfresh et la Guérisseuse n'ont pas la moindre idée de quoi faire pour nous et semblent bien plus inquiètes que ce qu'elles ne devraient montrer, un Auror suspecte mon père d'avoir décidé de me sacrifier pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Serpentard font la fête en ce moment même parce que tu m'as baisé hier, et je suis foutrement épuisé, à tel point que j'aimerais dormir pendant une semaine mais je suis tellement dur que je sais que j'en serais incapable, et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu me baises sur le matelas comme ça on pourra tous les deux s'endormir pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire face à mes camarades de Maison et accepter leur félicitations sans les tuer. D'accord ?"

Harry rit malgré lui. "Mais tu n'as pas…"

"Encore mal à cause de la nuit dernière ? Un peu. Qui s'en soucie ? Pas moi, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Maintenant est-ce qu'on va le faire oui ou non ?"

Harry l'embrassa longuement, souhaitant ne plus être si fatigué, souhaitant ne plus se sentir si désespéré, souhaitant pouvoir rassembler un semblant de peur propre à cette situation. N'importe quoi d'autre que cette fatigue abrutissante. Il commença à appliquer le lubrifiant à l'intérieur de Malfoy, et remarqua à quel point ses yeux semblaient plus ternes et sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude, mais cependant il commençait lentement à se réveiller tandis qu'ils se touchaient. Comme c'était ironique : la chose qui les tuait semblait être la seule qui pouvait les animer.

"Attends," dit Malfoy, et il se tourna sur le ventre. Harry finit d'appliquer le lubrifiant, aidant soigneusement Malfoy à se détendre, reconnaissant envers cette distraction, envers la respiration irrégulière de Malfoy, envers les frissons qui les parcouraient tous les deux.

"Oh Merlin," soupira Malfoy lorsque Harry glissa prudemment à l'intérieur de lui. Le Gryffondor se suréleva sur un coude pour frotter doucement son nez contre la nuque de Malfoy en attendant que celui-ci se détende à nouveau.

"Ça fait mal ?"

"Un peu. Non, ne…ne t'arrête pas," murmura Malfoy, "j'ai juste besoin de me détendre." Malfoy prit de profondes inspirations et bougea légèrement. "C'est bon. Juste…vas-y, doucement, s'il te plaît…"

Harry commença prudemment à bouger, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'aller trop vite ou trop fort. Il passa une main sous eux, souriant lorsque Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration à la sensation de la main de Harry sur lui.

"C'est…je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…" Malfoy s'interrompit pour gémir. "C'est…ah…"

"Je ne vais pas non plus tenir longtemps…" Harry haleta, sentant venir son orgasme. "Ça n'a pas d'importance…oh…"

Malfoy gémissait sous lui, poussant dans la main de Harry. Ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de ce dernier, amenant directement Harry jusqu'à l'extase.

Ils restèrent allongés, pantelants. Harry fourra son nez dans les cheveux de Malfoy, ses membres s'alourdissant. Il commença alors à se redresser.

"Non," murmura Malfoy. "Non, ne…tu n'es pas obligé de te dégager, tu n'es pas lourd à ce point."

"Je ne t'écrase pas ?"

"Non. C'est juste chaud. Agréable," murmura Malfoy de manière endormie. "J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité."

"Tant mieux," dit Harry, puis il sourit. Si Malfoy se rappelait de ce qu'il venait juste de dire quand ils se réveilleraient, il serait probablement bien plus qu'embarrassé. "Je vais ensorceler le réveil pour qu'il nous réveille dans deux heures, d'accord ?" Il attendit un petit moment, mais aucune réponse ne vint, et il se rendit compte que Malfoy s'était déjà endormi.

**ooooooo**

**32****ème**** jour, Vendredi**

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune autour de lui, content d'être à Gryffondor où il n'avait pas besoin de faire comme s'il allait bien. Non pas qu'il était judicieux de faire savoir à qui que ce soit ici combien il se sentait épuisé, mais au moins ici il y aurait moins de répercussions s'il était observé sans force aucune. Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas faire semblant, même s'il le voulait.

Il fixa le feu tandis que Potter et ses amis jouaient aux Cartes Explosives à côté de lui, et se demanda si l'un d'entre eux avait remarqué à quel point Potter était fatigué. Probablement pas ; les Gryffondors n'étaient pas particulièrement observateurs. Sauf Granger. La Sang-de-Bourbe était bien plus subtile et intelligente que la moyenne des Gryffondor ; si elle avait été une sang pur, elle aurait été à Serpentard, il en était sûr.

En fait, non ; elle n'utilisait sa subtilité et son intelligence, d'après ce qu'il en avait déduit, presque exclusivement pour le bien de Potter et de la Belette. Trop altruiste. Peut-être Serdaigle, alors.

Il posa sa tête sur ses bras, tentant le coup. Le dernier conseil de la Guérisseuse était de combattre la léthargie et de ne pas faire de sieste durant la journée, puisque cela semblait les épuiser encore plus à la longue. Donc il n'avait plus de Pimentine, plus de potion de patience, rien d'autre qu'eux dans un combat contre le sommeil. Et contre le désir, parce que cela conduisait inévitablement à un besoin encore plus grand de sommeil.

Pas besoin de combattre contre l'assouvissement du désir, bien sûr, puisque cela avait ses propres conséquences désagréables. Non, ils étaient censés essayer d'éviter l'excitation elle-même. Ce qui voulait dire, bien sûr, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans leur propre dortoir puisque cela les amenait pratiquement à chaque fois à vouloir coucher ensemble. Et puisque leur fatigue extrême voulait également dire qu'ils devaient rester éloignés des Serpentard, ils étaient venus à Gryffondor. Chez les bruyants et irritants Gryffondor.

Pas aussi irritants que les Serpentard la nuit dernière, cependant. Cela avait été une sorte spéciale de torture de devoir supporter la fête avec l'atmosphère qu'il y avait. Garder une expression digne en recevant les félicitations, les commentaires et les remarques acérées sur et pour Potter. Espérant silencieusement que Potter conserve son masque d'indifférence et d'ennui, sachant que ses camarades se jetteraient sur lui comme une meute de loups-garous affamés sur de la viande fraîche si un soupçon d'embarras ou de gêne transperçait.

Épuisant au-delà de l'imagination.

La seule partie agréable de la soirée était arrivé vers la fin de la fête, lorsque Malcolm Baddock avait fait l'erreur de pousser Potter trop loin. Potter n'avait pas dit à Draco ce qui avait dépassé les bornes, mais Draco avait senti son exaspération débordée et avait levé les yeux juste à temps pour voir ses yeux verts prendre un éclat dangereux avant que Potter ne sortent nonchalamment sa baguette et dise quelque chose qui fut immédiatement suivi par un cri perçant de Baddock.

_Sceaming Scropaltox_, avait déclaré avec une profonde admiration le quatrième année qui avait conduit un Baddock hystérique dans la salle de bain lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, et Draco n'avait pu supprimé un sourire devant la créativité de Potter. Screaming Scropaltox n'était pas le plus douloureux des sorts, mais dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, inesthétique et, bien sûr, très forte - de grands boutons sur le scrotum, provoquant de profondes démangeaisons et qui, lors de la masturbation, abîmaient atrocement la peau de la victime. Cela avait pris vingt minutes à trois garçons pour débarrasser Baddock de ses boutons.

Tout ceci était d'autant plus jouissif que Draco n'avait jamais apprécié Baddock et que Baddock était celui qui l'avait remplacé comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

Encore plus jouissif avait été le respect qu'il avait vu sur le visage de nombreux Serpentard après cela. Millicent avait même furtivement tendu une Bièreaubeurre à Potter. Et cela n'avait certainement pas fait de tort à Draco face à ses camarades de voir que son époux pouvait se défendre seul contre les Serpentard s'ils le poussaient à bout.

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent alors même qu'il souriait à ce souvenir, et se rendit compte qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour rester éveillé. Étudier n'était pas la bonne solution en ce moment - même les Potions n'étaient pas dans sa capacité vu sa condition, et la bulle de silence dont il avait besoin pour se concentrer n'était également pas la bonne solution ; sans un bruit élevé et constant, il s'endormirait quoiqu'il fasse.

La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de parler. Avec les Gryffondor.

Il soupira, essayant de retarder le plus possible le moment où il devrait les rejoindre et essaya de trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire. Quelque chose qui n'exigerait pas trop de concentration, qui n'exigerait pas de lui qu'il parle avec qui que ce soit, qui ne le rapprocherait pas trop près de Potter et qui lui donnerait pas des idées, qui ne l'épuiserait pas…bon sang…rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien à part s'asseoir, fixer le feu et sentir l'apaisante chaleur des flammes, les lumières vacillantes et dansantes qui tenaient éloigné du noir, réconfortantes et paisibles et…

"Malfoy," la voix de Potter le surprit. "Ne t'endors pas."

Il cligna des yeux, secouant la tête. "Non, je ne…" il mit sa main devant sa bouche, masquant un bâillement. "J'essaye," marmonna-t-il, irrité.

"Tu n'essayes pas assez fort," lui répondit Potter, et Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Gryffondor.

"Vous ne jouez plus ?"

"On fait une pause. Seamus est allé aux cuisines pour ramener quelque chose à manger."

"Hmm." Il regarda à nouveau les flammes.

"Non, allez, reste éveillé. Parle ou fait quelque chose."

"Parler de quoi ?"

"Eh bien…qu'est-ce que t'ont dit tes parents quand tu leur as parlé ce soir ?" demanda Potter.

"Ma mère, tu veux dire ?" répondit sèchement Draco. "Tu sais que mon père ne me parle plus depuis qu'on a été suspendu, Potter. Ne t'embête pas à jouer le rôle du noble Gryffondor, évitant les sujets déplaisants pour ne pas m'irriter."

"Je pense que tu as confondu les Gryffondor avec les Poufsouffle. J'essayais juste d'être poli, comme ça tu ne m'aboierais pas dessus de m'occuper de mes affaires. Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit, alors ?"

"A propos de quoi ?"

"A propos du fait que l'on doive revenir à Gryffondor, à propos de la Guérisseuse et des Aurors…"

"Elle espère que tout va s'arranger, que croyais-tu qu'elle allait dire ?"

Potter le fixa, interrogatif. "Ce n'est pas encore un de ces "Je pourrais te le dire mais je devrais ensuite te tuer", hein ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il se passait. Tu ne lui as pas dit à quel point c'était sérieux."

"Pantere lui a déjà dit, à elle et à Père, ce qu'il se passait, plus ou moins."

Potter sembla perplexe. "Tu ne veux pas lui en parler ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce je voudrais le faire ? Ce n'est pas mon amie, Potter. C'est ma mère."

"Mais tu ne parles pas non plus à tes amis."

"Je…"

"Tu ne leur parles pas. Tu ne t'es confié à personne. Tu n'as personne à qui parler."

Draco déglutit difficilement et détourna les yeux. Potter posa une main sur son bras.

"N'essaye pas de me projeter un sentiment de tranquillité, Potter," dit-il. "Parce que me faire croire que 'tout va bien aller' n'est pas du tout crédible en ce moment."

"Non." Potter se tourna de manière à ce qu'ils soient plus proches et ainsi séparer des autres, dans leur propre coin près de la cheminée. "De toute façon je ne pense pas que l'on puisse rassurer son époux en lui disant que tout va bien si on n'y croit pas soi-même."

Draco acquiesça et, après une brève hésitation, recouvrit la main de Potter de la sienne. Se rapprochant légèrement de lui, il s'autorisa à prendre le réconfort qu'il pouvait dans la présence de Potter.

"Tu es effrayé, pas vrai ?" demanda très doucement Potter, et Draco commença machinalement à se retirer. Potter resserra légèrement sa prise. "Je suis désolé. C'est juste que…" il déglutit. "Moi je le suis."

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux et arrêta d'essayer de s'éloigner.

Oui, il était effrayé. Foutrement effrayé - autant qu'il pouvait l'être, considérant sa fatigue. Les Guérisseurs et les Aurors n'auraient pas eu l'air qu'avaient Esposito et Pantere si les choses n'avaient pas été sérieuses. Ils n'auraient pas décidé de pratiquement emménager à Poudlard pour suivre un cas précis s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

La main de Potter jouait paresseusement avec les doigts de Draco, et l'expression de son visage était sérieuse. "Je continue à essayer de ne pas y penser. Si je suis vraiment fatigué ou occupé, ça va, mais sinon…"

Draco acquiesça. "Moi aussi. Ne pas penser à comment on se sentait hier, et à quel point cela a empiré aujourd'hui, et j'essaye également de ne pas penser à combien on se sentira encore plus mal demain…" Potter émit un son dans sa gorge et Draco s'arrêta.

"Je continue à penser que c'est injuste." Potter repoussa distraitement une mèche de cheveux de Draco qui lui tombait sur le visage, la coinçant derrière son oreille. "Tu ne crois pas ? Injuste que l'on ait réussi à ne pas se tuer durant les premiers jours de l'enchaînement et que maintenant ce soit l'enchaînement qui nous tue à la place ?"

Draco sourit d'un air grave. "Ouais. J'aurais pensé que quiconque voulant nous tuer tous les deux n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de nous enchaîner ensemble. J'aurais parié qu'on n'y aurait pas survécu."

"Tout comme moi," dit Potter en lui souriant. Et ce sourire était réconfortant, malgrétout. Ce qui lui rappela la nuit qu'ils avaient passé il y avait de cela deux jours, où ils avaient fait bien plus que survivre à leur enchaînement, ils l'avaient apprécié, et ils s'étaient faits plaisir, et…

…et c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée, se rendit compte Draco lorsque les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux où ils se dirigeaient. A nouveau.

"C'était une mauvaise idée," déclara doucement Potter.

"On ne peut pas y échapper tout le temps, Potter," rétorqua Draco d'une voix rauque, sachant que c'était de toute façon trop tard. Il leur suffisait d'un rien pour être excités mais ils devaient fournir un tel effort pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient pris en sandwich : il leur fallait essayer d'échapper aux retombées négatives de résister à l'enchaînement _et_ aux retombées négatives de céder à l'enchaînement. Et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était essayer de retarder ces retombées aussi longtemps que possible en espérant que quelqu'un trouverait un remède ou trouverait celui qui avait lancé le sort avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent pour de bon.

Et la seule chose qui les faisait oublier le danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient était justement la chose qui les exposait au danger en premier lieu.

Potter se rapprochait, leurs visages étaient maintenant assez proches pour se toucher et Draco se fichait totalement du fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils étaient mariés, bon sang, et si quelqu'un avait un problème avec le fait qu'ils agissaient comme des personnes mariées, il pouvait sauter par la fenêtre.

Le Serpentard réduisit à néant la distance entre eux en scellant leurs bouches. C'était tellement tentant et tellement bon. Et c'était la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir mieux récemment, la seule chose qui dépassait l'épuisement et la peur…

"On…on ne peut pas rester ici," dit Draco en haletant après un moment, s'éloignant de Potter.

"Non, tu as raison, allons-y…" Potter se leva, l'extirpant en même temps de son fauteuil. Et Draco se dit, tandis qu'ils se hâtaient de se diriger vers la porte, que lorsque son corps tout entier désirait si désespérément rapprocher Potter, lorsque sa peau hurlait pour plus de contact, que cela était totalement insensé de devoir traverser toute la salle commune avec un minimum de décence. Ce minimum était incroyablement frustrant.

"Harry…" appela Weasley, et Potter poussa un léger gémissement mais s'arrêta et se retourna.

"On montera là-haut dans peu de temps, d'accord ?" dit Weasley, rouge et semblant extrêmement embarrassé. Potter se frotta le front et acquiesça, se retournant immédiatement et poussant pratiquement Draco à travers la porte et dans l'escalier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda Draco.

"Ron sait qu'on est censé essayer de rester éveillé juste après, donc…" Potter s'éclaircit la gorge. "Alors lui et Hermione vont monter comme ça ils pourront nous empêcher de nous endormir."

"Putain que c'est emmerdant."

"Ils essayent d'aider," dit Potter, le saisissant dès qu'ils furent dans le dortoir, et Draco n'eut pas envie de l'arrêter pour lui expliquer que - pour une fois - il ne pensait pas à Weasley et à Granger en disant cela ; il faisait référence à la situation elle-même.

Pas le temps de discuter de cela tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à la hâte vers le lit et fermaient les rideaux et que toute pensée rationnelle leur échappait, ils ne se donnèrent même pas la peine d'enlever les vêtements qui ne les gênaient pas. Rien de lent ou de langoureux ou de tendre, ce dont ils avaient besoin était cela : rapide, dur et légèrement désespéré, les jambes de Draco par-dessus les épaules de Potter, tous les deux venant rapidement et durement.

Suivi par la lourdeur mortelle de leurs membres et par la lenteur de leurs pensées et par le séduisant magnétisme du sommeil qui ne faisait que les attirer à chaque fois.

**oooooo**

"Harry ?"

Draco gémit au son de la voix de Granger, et Potter soupira de résignation.

"Ils essayent d'aider," rappela-t-il à Draco tandis qu'il se levait et se retirait de lui. Draco acquiesça sans énergie.

"Malfoy, allez," dit Potter, boutonnant son pantalon. "Habille-toi."

"Harry ?" répéta Granger un peu plus fort. Potter enleva le sort d'intimité de leur lit.

"Ouais, on est réveillé, donne-nous juste une minute," répondit-il, et il tendit à Draco son pantalon. Draco le mit machinalement, faisant un signe de tête à Potter une fois qu'il fut assez présentable, mais ne se donnant pas la peine de s'asseoir. Potter ouvrit les rideaux.

"On a apporté des gâteaux et du chocolat," dit joyeusement Granger, le rougissement de ses joues contredisant ses manières décontractées quand elle aperçut Draco toujours allongé sur le lit légèrement froissé où Potter et lui venaient juste de coucher, et fatigué comme l'était Draco, il ricana. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, comme la timide gaucherie avec laquelle les étudiants n'appartenant pas à Serpentard traitaient le sexe. Quelles histoires pour quelque chose d'aussi foutrement simple. Il souhaita soudainement avoir Pansy ou Blaise ou même Crabbe et Goyle ici pour qu'ils se moquent ensemble de Granger - et de Weasley, dont la couleur du visage était assortie à ses cheveux en ce moment et qui regardait n'importe où sauf l'endroit où se trouvait Draco.

Une fois encore, s'il y avait un quelconque Serpentard ici, il ne serait pas allongé. Il aurait fait de son mieux pour paraître et agir comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il fixa le plafond et soupira d'un air las alors que les autres s'installaient sur le sol à proximité du côté du lit de Potter et Granger commença à couper des morceaux de gâteau.

"Malfoy ? Tu veux du gâteau ?" proposa Granger avec une politesse forcée. Il secoua la tête, ne se donnant pas la peine de la regarder.

"Heu…quelqu'un veut faire une partie de Cartes Explosives ?" demanda Weasley.

"Oh, super," marmonna Draco.

"Si tu as une meilleure suggestion…" répliqua Weasley, et Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'irritation.

"Je n'étais pas sarcastique, Weaselby. Je n'ai pas de meilleures idées."

"Malfoy, allez," le poussa Potter. "Lève-toi."

"Arrête ça," marmonna-t-il. "Je suis réveillé."

"Tu ne le resteras pas longtemps si tu ne t'assois pas," rétorqua Potter d'une voix quelque peu sèche, et Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, et son commentaire tranchant mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'apparence de Potter.

Mordred, il avait l'air horrible. Les yeux injectés de sang, le visage pâle, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, courtoisie de nature mais aussi de leurs récentes activités. Draco se suréleva sur un coude et lui toucha l'épaule.

"Quoi ?"

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement. Pas besoin de mots, et pas de mots à dire, vraiment. "Ça va ?" Non, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. "Ça va aller, ok ?" Vide de sens. "Ne sois pas effrayé ?" Ridicule.

"Tes cheveux sont complètement décoiffés," dit enfin Draco, et il s'assit en grimaçant légèrement.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, hein ?" demanda Potter, inquiet.

"Bon sang, Potter, arrête de me demander ça après chaque fois, ça devient énervant," répondit Draco de manière mécontente, et il lança un "Accio" pour prendre la brosse à cheveux de Potter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'après chaque f…' Aïe !" s'interrompit Weasley lorsque Granger lui donna brusquement un coup de coude, et il se tourna vers elle en lui lançant un regard furieux. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Je pense que ta petite amie est en train de te dire de ne pas poser de questions sur la vie sexuelle d'un couple d'hommes," répondit Draco, amusé. "A moins que tu ne veuilles savoir qui fait quoi à qui et…"

"Malfoy !" coupa sèchement Potter, et Draco ricana des visages profondément rouges de Weasley et de Granger mais s'arrêta, choisissant à la place de s'occuper à essayer de faire ressembler les cheveux de Potter à quelque chose de quelque peu raffiné.

"Je vais…heu…aller chercher les cartes," grommela Wesley et il commença à se lever. Granger l'arrêta en posant une main sur son genou et elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Harry, on…heu…on se demandait…" Elle s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à Weasley pour recevoir un peu de soutien.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire aux autres ?" lâcha Weasley, puis il respira profondément lorsque Draco et Potter le regardèrent, interrogatifs. "Parce que les autres ont remarqué que vous n'étiez pas au top de votre forme en ce moment, pas vrai ? Et cela…cela va devenir embarrassant de ne rien dire, surtout aux autres mecs ici."

"Et on pensait que si quelques-uns de tes amis savaient ce qu'il se passait, ils pourraient au moins nous aider à garder ça discret. Parce que tu sais combien Dean peut se montrer fouineur…"

"Et Seamus et sa grande bouche…"

"Et ils seront peut-être même capables de vous aider à rester éveillés, et…euh…"

"Distraits," proposa gentiment Weasley.

"Oui, distraits, et donc on a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de mettre au moins quelques personnes au courant de ce qu'il se passe," dit Granger. "Comme, par exemple, vos camarades de dortoir, parce que même Seamus va remarquer quelque chose, et vendre la mèche. Et peut-être aussi Ginny, parce qu'elle est si souvent avec nous, et tu sais qu'elle peut être très bonne pour distraire les gens qui posent des questions."

Il y eut un court silence.

"C'est…d'accord pour moi, je pense," dit enfin Potter. "Malfoy ?"

Draco haussa les épaules, pas particulièrement intéressé par la conversation. Pourtant, se dit-il tout en démêlant les cheveux de Potter, il devrait l'être. Il devrait poser un minimum de résistance. "Vous voulez que tout le monde dans cette foutue Maison soit au courant de ce qui se passe ?"

"Non. Juste les personnes…aïe, ça fait mal…en qui j'ai confiance."

"Alors arrête de bouger. Et je répète, vous voulez que tout le monde dans cette foutue Maison soit au courant ?"

"Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, et Ginny," dit Potter. "Je leur fais confiance."

"Tu ne fais pas confiance au reste de ta Maison ?"

"Pas nécessairement."

Hmm. Intéressant. Il devrait probablement enregistrer cette information pour un moment futur. En envisageant que l'enchaînement ne les tue pas avant.

Il haussa les épaules. "D'accord," dit-il, en prenant un ruban sur la table de nuit pour attacher les cheveux de Potter.

_Donc_, pensa-t-il lorsque Weasley sortit pour aller chercher des volontaires pour jouer aux Cartes Explosives. Deux Weasley, deux Sang-de-Bourbe, un bouffon de sang-mêlé Irlandais, et le pathétique petit Neville Londubat allaient tous essayer de les empêcher, Potter et lui, de s'évanouir ou d'être vus évanouis. Charmant. Très digne d'un Malfoy. Père lui enverrait certainement un hibou bientôt, exigeant de savoir pourquoi diantre les cadavres des ancêtres de leur famille venaient d'exploser dans le mausolée familial. Alors il lui expliquerait et Père exploserait probablement aussi. Et peut-être que cela permettrait à Draco de rester éveillé durant cinq minutes entières.

Maintenant il devenait sentimental. Il secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur lui avant que les troupes de Gryffondor n'arrivent.

**ooooooo**

**33****ème**** jour, Samedi**

Hermione sourit à Terry Boot lorsque leur danse se termina et qu'il s'inclina devant elle cérémonieusement.

"Merci," sourit-il, et il se pencha vers elle tandis que le groupe débutait une nouvelle chanson. "Et je ne t'aie toujours pas demandé ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ? En d'autres termes, où est Ron ?"

"À ses fonctions de Préfet," répondit-elle. "Il viendra plus tard."

"Du travail le jour d'Halloween ? C'est vache, ça. Mais tant pis pour lui. Une autre danse, alors ?"

"J'aurais adoré, mais je lui ai promis de faire une partie de ses rondes avec lui…et il faut que j'y aille tout de suite."

"Quel dévouement," dit rêveusement Terry. "Peut-être que si j'avais été dévoué à ce point à Susan, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé tomber pour ce sixième année de Serpentard graisseux. Bon, eh ben…Il n'y a pas qu'une seule sirène dans l'océan." Il fit un signe de la main à Hermione lorsqu'elle partit, et il était déjà en train de draguer une foule de filles de cinquième année de Serdaigle au moment où elle atteignait le bol de punch.

"Hermione ! Tu ne retournes pas déjà à la Salle Commune, quand même ?" lui demanda Ernie MacMillan quand elle passa devant lui. Elle lui répondit par un sourire poli. Il n'était vraiment pas si méchant – juste un peu lent à la compréhension, ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin maintenant. Elle était censée être de retour à Gryffondor pour prendre la relève afin d'accompagner Harry, Ron et Malfoy, et ainsi Neville et Ginny pourraient venir au bal, et les autres élèves ne feraient aucun commentaire sur l'absence de nombreux Gryffondor de dernière année.

"Désolée, Ernie, je dois me dépêcher – Ron m'attend…" Les sourcils d'Ernie commencèrent à se froncer, et Hermione ajouta rapidement, "Et Neville, bien sûr, ils m'attendent tous les deux – un devoir particulier d'Astronomie."

Les sourcils de Ernie se relâchèrent et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à endurer l'un des sermons de Ernie sur les devoirs des Préfets et sur le fait d'être surpris en train de faire une quelconque activité romantique qui enfreindrait les règles une fois le couvre-feu passé.

"Bonne chance !" lui lança Ernie tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie en évitant les autres élèves.

Elle vérifia l'heure. Pas si tard que ça. Elle espérait que Harry et Malfoy ne dormiraient pas déjà ; ils étaient censé rester debout jusqu'à, au moins, dix heures. Mais elle doutait qu'ils y parviennent ; leur énergie diminuait si visiblement et radicalement qu'elle commençait réellement à paniquer. Ce matin cela avait pris dix minutes à Neville et à Ron juste pour les faire sortir du lit.

La situation commençait à devenir désespérée. Ce n'était plus la question de _si_ quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais seulement de _quand_ ; à ce rythme-là, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de les amener tous les deux à l'infirmerie d'ici Lundi. Et après cela…

Elle se hâta vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Ron et Neville avait dit qu'ils essayeraient peut-être de faire un petit entraînement de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cela était un peu étrange de penser volontairement à faire un entraînement de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Malfoy, mais si cela les gardait, lui et Harry, éveillés, ils considèreraient cela comme un succès.

Ils devront les garder encore deux heures. Juste deux heures de plus. Puis elle ferait une nouvelle fois acte de présence à la fête, ensuite elle retournerait à la Salle Commune et étudierait enfin les piles de livres et de parchemins qu'elle s'était procurée à la Bibliothèque. Sorts de vie, sorts pour maintenir éveillé, sorts spéciaux afin de contrer des malédictions…

Esposito avait également mentionné le fait qu'elle pourrait consulter les travaux de Paracelsus, de Cliodne, et de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Elle pourrait les chercher demain. Et elle essayait de ne pas penser à combien cela l'inquiétait, le fait qu'Esposito, une Guérisseuse connue et respectée, avait si facilement accepté son offre de faire des recherches. Si Esposito acceptait l'aide d'une Septième Année, la situation était vraiment désespérée.

"Granger !" siffla une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle entrait dans le couloir.

_Oh, mon Dieu, quoi encore_, pensa Hermione, et elle se retourna. Elle cligna des yeux. Pansy Parkinson était à moitié cachée dans l'obscurité du couloir à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, et l'invitait à se rapprocher.

"Parkinson ?"

"Granger," dit Parkinson, dissimulant à peine l'aversion qu'elle ressentait face au fait de devoir parler à une fille née de Moldus. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Draco et Potter ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas au bal ?"

"Pourquoi le seraient-ils ?" demanda Hermione, essayant de paraître vraiment perplexe. "Ils ne peuvent danser avec personne…"

"Cela n'avait pas empêcher Draco de venir l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait le bras cassé."

"La foule n'est pas une bonne idée pour eux, et tu le sais ; les élèves les bousculent tout le temps…" Hermione essaya de continuer son chemin mais Parkinson s'avança devant elle.

"Pourquoi Draco est-il retourné au dortoir de Gryffondor ?"

"Tu sais, ils passent du temps dans le dortoir de chacun…"

"Foutaise. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Draco ?"

"Rien, pourquoi ?"

"Granger !" Parkinson avait l'air d'essayer de contrôler son irritation. "Dis-moi juste ce qui se passe !"

"Mais il ne se passe rien…"

"Granger, je te jure que…" Parkinson s'interrompit, et prit visiblement sur elle. "Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je connais mieux Draco que n'importe qui, et je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a l'air épuisé, il parle à peine en cours, il est toujours au dortoir de Gryffondor, il n'est pas venu au match de Quidditch aujourd'hui…"

"Pourquoi est-ce que lui ou Harry voudraient assister à un match de Quidditch alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas jouer ?" coupa impatiemment Hermione. "Et s'il ne parle pas beaucoup c'est certainement parce qu'il est bien trop occupé par ses études."

"Foutaise. Quelque chose d'autre se passe."

"Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Malfoy, alors ?" rétorqua Hermione de manière glaciale.

"Il ne me dira rien !"

"Peut-être qu'il y a une raison à ça."

"Quoi ?"

"S'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui se passait et qu'il voulait que tu le saches, il te l'aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir ce qu'il ne veut manifestement pas te dire ?"

"Parce que je m'inquiète pour lui, stupide Sang-de-Bourbe…" Hermione tourna les talons et commença à partir.

"Granger !" Parkinson lui saisit le bras, et Hermione se retourna, dégageant son bras et sortant sa baguette. Parkinson recula d'un pas, surprise, et sortit également sa baguette. Elles se firent face silencieusement durant un long moment tendu.

Brusquement, Parkinson abaissa sa baguette et la remit dans sa poche.

"Granger." Parkinson prit une profonde inspiration. "S'il te plaît."

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise.

"Je demande ça parce que je suis une amie de Draco et que je m'inquiète de ce qui lui arrive. Je ne complote pas contre lui – ou contre ton précieux petit Potter."

"Vraiment…"

Parkinson soupira. "Ecoute…tu ne comprends pas. Draco et moi sommes amis depuis notre enfance. Je ne veux pas le blesser, je veux juste…"

Hermione s'empêcha tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel. Loyauté et altruisme, venant de Pansy Parkinson. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Parkinson remarqua son expression, s'interrompit et secoua la tête. "Tellement typique des personnes comme vous," dit-elle amèrement. "Vous voyez des Serpentard de sang pur et tout ce que vous voyez est un ennemi. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire de faire partie de notre monde. De faire partie d'un groupe de familles qui est resté solidaire contre toute sorte de choses durant des siècles. Ma famille et celle de Malfoy sont alliées depuis des générations, Granger. Cette loyauté votre espèce ne peut même pas l'imaginer."

"Je n'ai pas à l'imaginer ; j'ai vu la loyauté des familles de sang pur directement. J'étais là la nuit où Bellatrix Lestrange a tué son _cousin_ Sirius Black…"

"Oui, et vous autres, Gryffondor, êtes tellement, tellement, loyaux entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble avoir entendu parler d'un certain petit Gryffondor appelé Peter Pettigrow…"

Hermione étrécit les yeux et Parkinson secoua la tête de dégoût.

"Ecoute…très bien. Très bien, grosse vache, tu ne reconnaîtrais même pas une véritable amitié et loyauté si elles te mordaient les fesses. Mais dis-le à Draco. Ou plutôt dis-le à Potty qui le dira à Draco ; Draco n'écouterait jamais les gens comme toi. Dis-lui…dis-lui que Draco a toujours des amis à Serpentard. Il peut compter sur quelques-uns d'entre nous pour l'aider. Et qu'il peut compter sur quelques-uns d'entre nous pour rester ses amis même si nos familles en décident autrement."

Les sourcils de Hermione se haussèrent.

"Ce n'est pas toujours à propos de qui est au top à Serpentard," dit rudement Parkinson. "Rappelle-lui ça. Parfois, on peut être des êtres humains également." Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione l'observa partir, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait de laisser passer quelque chose d'important.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

Un **énorme merci** à Eileen Ana, Vert Emeraude, Egwene Al' Vere, Harrie Zabbs, angelinadelacour, Alanisse, Bins, Nyny-chan, Oxaline, petite-abeille, luminalsl, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, Spicy marmelade, sycca, kattia black, Niano, Zelda-sama, Keurjani, lili, Darana, love d'Harry, maiiya, Liana Ange Potter, ange34, matthieu, lyj-chan, Vif d'or, Mouistiqua, chesaa (pour les 2 :) ), Shima-chan, misschatelle, Strawb3rries, hp-slytherin, Lunicorne, LadyLavande, Jooby et Lunenoire (pour les 10 :) ).

Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit encore d'un bug de ffnet ou de mon vieil ordi qui déconne, mais je ne vois plus les adresses mail des lecteurs non enregistrés é.è Donc je n'ai pu répondre à aucun d'entre vous é.è Si vous pouviez me laisser une nouvelle fois votre adresse à votre prochaine review, promis, je vous réponds !

A dans un mois !


	12. 2 au 5 Novembre

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un **SLASH.** Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, merci.

**Rating :** M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction :** tous les premiers mardis du mois.

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa** et **Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 11**

**2 Novembre - 5 Novembre**

**35****ème**** jour, Lundi**

Ils n'auraient jamais dû essayer d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, pensa Draco alors qu'il s'accrochait au mur, l'esprit confus. Ils auraient dû aller directement de Gryffondor à l'Infirmerie. Ou peut-être retourner à leur dortoir.

Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ?

Parce que…parce que Potter avait dit qu'ils devaient essayer. Il avait dit…quelque chose comme quoi aller à l'Infirmerie était trop facile, comme s'ils admettaient qu'ils étaient vaincus.

Et pourquoi était-ce mal ?

Merlin, il ne s'en rappelait plus. La pierre sous ses doigts était froide et lisse, et il se disputait avec lui-même, mais n'était même pas capable de se rappeler la cause de cette dispute.

Aller à l'hôpital était mal parce que…parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas abandonner. Bien.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas retourner à leur dortoir au lieu d'aller en Potions ?

Parce qu'alors ils voudraient faire l'amour et qu'ensuite ils s'évanouiraient et que personne ne les trouverait et…

Et pourquoi était-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Bon sang, il n'en savait rien.

Il aurait dû affronter Potter plus fermement. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Potter le convaincre d'essayer d'aller en cours. Mais il était en territoire Gryffondorien, entouré de Gryffondor, et les autres semblaient dubitatifs mais néanmoins ils voulaient que leur précieux Potter tienne, et celui ci voulait aller en cours, et Draco n'avait pas la force de tous les combattre. Et en plus, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'ils avaient raison et qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

Mauvaise idée, de faire confiance aux Gryffondor, sans parler de leur faire confiance pour être raisonnable lorsque Potter était concerné. Ils l'aimaient et ils croyaient qu'il pouvait tout faire. Malgré le fait que cela ait pris une demi-heure à Weasley, Londubat et Thomas pour les faire sortir du lit, ils voulaient croire que cela n'avait pas d'importance et que si Harry y mettait du sien Harry pouvait le faire, parce que Harry pouvait tout faire.

Ces stupides Gryffondor ne savaient foutrement pas que Harry tenait à peine debout. Ils n'avaient pas un enchaînement qui leur permettait de le sentir, et ils n'avaient pas _ce_ sens que Merlin donnait même au plus stupide enfant Serpentard. _Ce_ putain de sens de la réalité.

Ils ne voyaient la réalité qu'au jour le jour. La réalité était qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement rien pu faire hier, que les efforts de la Brigade de Prévention du Sommeil – comme, de manière typiquement Gryffondorienne, ils s'étaient immédiatement surnommés – avaient été insuffisants pour les garder éveillés à vingt heures passé la nuit dernière. La réalité était que ce matin Potter et lui étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils avaient à peine été capables de s'habiller, et Seamus Finnigan avait inventé une quelconque raison pour sortir du dortoir pendant que les trois autres prétendaient que cela ne les importunait pas du tout de voir Potter et lui aussi nus que le jour de leurs naissances dans le lit, trop faibles pour se recouvrir d'un drap. Si cela n'était pas la réalité, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il aurait dû les affronter plus fermement. Ou peut-être ne pas lutter si fermement. Parce que la lutte en elle-même avait épuisé Potter. Et Potter avait traversé pratiquement tout le couloir menant à leur salle de Potions, mais maintenant, avec la salle en vue, il s'était arrêté, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Et Draco n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'arrêter et de l'attendre, tandis que les autres Gryffondor entraient dans la salle.

"Potter." Draco s'écarta du mur. "Allez."

Potter secoua la tête, les yeux vitreux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Draco, et il commença lentement à glisser le long du mur.

"Non, Potter, allez. Arrête ça !" Pas de réponse, juste Potter fermant finalement les yeux alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Draco se pencha légèrement.

"Bordel, Potter, je ne peux pas te porter, je peux à peine tenir debout moi-même. Allez !"

Potter ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Oh Merlin.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin.

Bordel, il emmerdait ce sens de la réalité des Serpentard, il avait besoin de ce stupide optimisme des Gryffondor : Potter pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Parce que peut-être que s'il y croyait suffisamment, ce serait vrai. Parce qu'il avait besoin de voir Potter capable de se lever et continuer, il avait besoin de voir qu'il n'abandonnait pas…et il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de Potions, espérant que quelqu'un sorte pour voir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Pansy, ou Blaise…ou Granger, ou Weasley, ou n'importe qui.

"Potter !" appela brusquement Draco, en vain.

Merlin, non.

Il essaya de se vider l'esprit, de rassembler sa force, et de penser à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Mais c'était tellement dur…et il était tellement fatigué…et Potter, bordel, l'avait déçu. On avait tellement parlé du héros du monde sorcier, on avait tellement parlé du fait que Celui Qui Avait Survécu pouvait faire n'importe quoi– brusquement la frustration et la peur de Draco surpassèrent son épuisement et il s'écarta du mur, la fureur lui donnant de l'énergie. "Enculé de stupide Gryffondor !" Il donna un coup de pied à Potter, qui réagit à peine, "Lève-toi !" Il entendit un bruit venir de la salle de cours et frappa à nouveau Potter, puis donna un coup de poing dans le mur, fort, en désespoir de cause. "DEBOUT !"

Potter gémit, incapable de faire autre chose, et la colère de Draco mourut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il se laissa glisser le long du mur, et finit par se mettre à genoux à côté de Potter, se rendant à peine compte des bruits de pas qui accouraient. "Potter, allez. S'il te plaît…s'il te plaît, lève-toi." Il poussa le bras de Potter, le secouant. "Réveille-toi, allez, s'il te plaît…"

Weasley s'arrêta en dérapant, Granger sur ses talons. "Salopard ! C'est quoi ton problème ?" Il attrapa Draco et l'éloigna de Potter, qui frissonna et tendit la main pour le chercher, ses yeux verts maintenant ouverts, mais ternes et troubles. Draco haleta face à la sensation de brûlure venant des mains de Weasley, essayant faiblement de lui faire lâcher prise.

"Ron ! Ça fait également mal à Harry !" Granger l'écarta de Draco et ils s'accroupirent tous les deux, impuissants. Draco saisit les mains de Potter, arrêtant les mouvements qu'elles faisaient à l'aveuglette dans le but de toucher Draco. Il leva les yeux et se concentra sur Granger, fronçant les sourcils.

"Granger. Va chercher Pomfresh. Il a besoin d'aide…"

"Tu as foutrement raison, imbécile, il a besoin d'aide parce que tu l'as FRAPPÉ…"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça…il a besoin d'aide, il est en train de sombrer, je ne peux pas…va chercher Pomfresh, il a besoin…non, chuuuut," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Potter, le rapprochant de lui et le soutenant faiblement, étouffant ainsi les gémissements à moitié conscient de Potter. "On va aller à l'Infirmerie, tout va bien se passer, chuuut…" Il regarda à nouveau Granger. "S'il te plaît, va chercher Pomfresh…" Granger fit un signe de tête à Weasley, qui partit à toute vitesse.

"Salop !" siffla furieusement Granger à Draco. "Comment as-tu pu ?"

Draco ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de ne pas lâcher Potter, qui se cramponnait désespérément à lui, inconscient de la foule d'élèves qui sortait de leur salle de cours et se réunissait autour d'eux. Foutu Potter de s'être effondré dans le couloir le plus fréquenté de l'école le Lundi matin. "Chuuuut…" Il ferma les yeux, tenant étroitement Potter et essayant de surmonter les vagues de nausée et de faiblesse qui les envahissaient tous les deux. "On ira mieux bientôt," murmura-t-il, et Potter, à moitié conscient, marmonna quelque chose. Il lissa les cheveux de Potter d'une main tremblante, et Granger émit un petit bruit de désarroi.

"Malfoy…ta main," dit-elle. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'aller bien ?" marmonna Draco. Franchement, les Gryffondor.

"Tu…tu saignes," bégaya Granger. Draco acquiesça de manière endormie.

"Mouais, 'va bien," répondit-il, commençant à glisser encore plus le long du mur.

"Non…attends, je ne pense pas que tu devrais…Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous ne deviez pas céder…Malfoy ! Reste éveillé !"

Elle semblait inquiète à propos de quelque chose, pensa distraitement Draco, mais il était difficile de trouver quoi, quand tout devenait indistinct et quand le monde se réduisait à Potter, lui, et l'état d'oubli béni qui les appelait…

"Malfoy ! Harry !" La voix de Granger commençait à prendre un ton paniqué. Elle poussa Draco à l'épaule. Il haleta de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi son problème ?

"Draco ? Draco !" La voix éperdue de Pansy venait de quelque part, elle était probablement déjà dans la salle de Potions quand ils eurent cette baisse de niveau, mais bon sang il ne pouvait pas dire où elle se trouvait maintenant…

"Malfoy !" Oh, merci Merlin, c'était la voix de Pomfresh. "Très bien, allez. Debout, vous retournez à l'Infirmerie."

"Il ne peut pas, ils sont épuisés, ils ne peuvent même plus tenir debout…" balbutia Granger.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" Draco entendit faiblement la voix stridente de Pansy s'élever. "N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire ? Goyle…"

"Tout le monde PART !" rugit Goyle, et Draco entendit le murmure et le crissement de plusieurs pas qui s'éloignaient. "Stupides élèves…ALLEZ ! DÉGAGEZ !"

"Tout le monde, à part Granger, Parkinson, Weasley et Goyle, retourne à sa salle !" cria Pomfresh.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" exigea de savoir Pansy.

"Ce qui ne va pas c'est qu'ils ont besoin de retourner à l'Infirmerie et non pas de dizaines de regards curieux…non, je ne parle pas de vous Miss Parkinson, par la barbe de Merlin…vous deux, soutenez-les…" et Draco sentit son bras s'enflammer lorsque quelqu'un le toucha…"Oui, je sais, ça fait mal, mais on ne peut rien y faire et ça va permettre de les garder éveillés…Mr. Potter, vous allez devoir vous lever…oui, je sais que ça fait encore plus mal, tant pis pour vous…"

Draco essaya de se retenir de crier de douleur lorsque Goyle le souleva et balança son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Tout le côté de son corps était en feu, et il ne pouvait retenir de légers spasmes de douleur, il était en train de se consumer…

"Plus vite vous arriverez à l'infirmerie, plus vite vous pourrez vous éloigner d'eux. Donc allons-y," dit Pomfresh d'une façon brusque, et Draco se demanda si son père pourrait la faire renvoyer dès qu'il irait mieux… les traiter comme deux gamins qui venaient de se battre alors qu'en réalité ils devaient choisir entre l'agonie d'essayer de marcher et l'agonie de se faire pratiquement porter par Weasley et Goyle.

"Ça lui fait mal !" protesta Pansy avec virulence. "Ne pouvez-vous pas les faire léviter ?"

"Pour ça il faut que leurs corps soient pétrifiés et la Guérisseuse veut l'éviter si possible," répondit Pomfresh. "Mr. Malfoy, quand vous serez à l'infirmerie, vous pourrez vous asseoir et ne plus toucher personne. Maintenant. Avancez."

S'asseoir. Ne plus toucher. Personne. Sauf la seule personne qui puisse le faire se sentir incroyablement mieux. Cela valait la peine de faire l'effort malgré la douleur et les vertiges.

Pas qu'il ait le choix, de toute façon.

**oooooo**

Hermione se tendit et se rapprocha de Harry lorsque Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Elle aurait voulu toucher Harry, lui montrer que même s'il n'avait pas de parents pour lui rendre visite, il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient réunis autour de lui. Ron et elle étaient à ses côtés depuis des heures. Plus tôt dans la journée, Neville et Ginny ainsi qu'un tas d'autres élèves et de professeurs étaient passés, jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh n'interdise les visites pour tout le monde, excepté Ron, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson et Snape.

Malheureusement, Harry avait alterné les périodes de conscience et d'inconscience depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie, et était maintenant pratiquement inconscient.

La main de Narcissa recouvrit sa bouche tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Malfoy sans le quitter des yeux. Hermione suivit son regard, se demandant brièvement comment cela ferait de le regarder comme une mère le ferait - et fut immédiatement choqué. Son visage habituellement pâle était si dépourvu de couleur que ses sourcils semblaient noirs. La peau translucide, délicate, presque incorporelle. La respiration si faible qu'elle paraissait inexistante. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius Malfoy.

Il ne montrait aucune expression.

Hermione se tourna vers le lit, surprise de voir que Malfoy bougeait faiblement.

"Ils ont dit que tu étais encore inconscient," laissa échapper Narcissa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Elle se précipita à son côté, joignant ses mains, souhaitant le toucher mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Oui…" répondit Malfoy d'une voix distante, se concentrant sur elle avec difficulté. "Vous ai entendu…entrer."

"Draco, que s'est-il passé ?"

"En allant en cours…" Malfoy s'interrompit, fermant à nouveau les yeux, l'effort de parler se révélait trop épuisant.

"Ils perdaient progressivement leur énergie ces derniers jours," déclara Snape. "Ils ont pu se lever ce matin, mais se sont évanouis immédiatement après le premier cours."

"Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés du fait que la situation était si sérieuse ?" demanda Lucius d'un ton dangereusement calme, les yeux fixés sur son fils.

"Votre fils ne souhaitait pas vous inquiéter," répondit Pomfresh, amenant d'un geste de la baguette deux fauteuils à côté du lit pour que les Malfoy puissent s'asseoir. "Et vous ne pouviez rien faire. Nous avons fait- nous _faisons_ - tous les efforts possibles pour trouver une solution et les aider."

"Qu'avez-vous découvert jusqu'à maintenant ?" demanda Lucius, ignorant le fauteuil et fixant toujours Draco, dont le visage était tourné vers Narcissa mais qui, autrement, ne semblait pas réagir.

"Nous avons quelques petites idées," déclara Pomfresh. "La Guérisseuse Esposito et l'Auror Pantere auront plus d'informations à vous fournir plus tard." Pomfresh s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pour le moment, votre fils a besoin de vous. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous près de lui."

"Mon fils est pratiquement inconscient et se rend à peine compte de notre présence," cracha Lucius avec colère, la fixant d'un regard noir. "Il peut à peine faire une phrase cohérente. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe."

"Vous le saurez, dès que nous serons tous présents."

"Qui est "nous" ?"

"Tout ceux qui se sont occupés de ce cas. Nous attendons Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore."

"Le loup-garou ! Mais…"

"Papa…" interrompit faiblement Malfoy, et Hermione sursauta légèrement, ne l'ayant jamais entendu appeler Lucius autrement que Père ou Monsieur. "S'il te plaît…assied-toi."

Lucius alla immédiatement aux côtés de son fils. "Draco, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit…"

"Lucius, ce n'est pas le moment," dit calmement Narcissa. "Draco…comment te sens-tu ?"

"Comme si j'étais en Enfer," répondit faiblement Malfoy, ses yeux gris s'assombrissant.

"Nous sommes là. Nous sommes là, mon cœur," dit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"Oh non, maman, ne pleure pas," dit-il faiblement, détournant les yeux, les sourcils froncés. "Ne pleure pas…" il se détourna d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Narcissa acquiesça et cligna rapidement des yeux, essuyant ses larmes. Lucius prit le fauteuil qui avait été apporté pour lui, son regard froid balaya les personnes rassemblées autour de Harry et de Malfoy, ignorant Hermione et Ron pour se concentrer sur Parkinson et Snape.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé de la gravité de son état ?" demanda-t-il à Snape, gardant une voix basse.

"Je n'avais aucune idée de l'importance de ce qui se passait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais supposé que la situation était sous contrôle…"

"Tu étais censé le surveiller."

Snape acquiesça. "J'aurais dû me montrer plus vigilant. Je m'excuse."

"Les Gryffondor étaient au courant," déclara froidement Parkinson. "Cependant, ils n'ont pas jugé bon de nous en informer."

Lucius et Narcissa fixèrent Hermione et Ron d'un regard noir, et Hermione sentit Ron lui prendre la main.

"Et qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"La Guérisseuse avait dit qu'on devait les garder éveillés aussi longtemps que possible," expliqua Hermione. "Nous avons essayé, mais…"

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit aux amis de Draco ?" demanda Parkinson avec colère. "On aurait pu vous aider…"

"On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait," interrompit Ron.

"Juste vous deux ?" ricana-t-elle. "Peut-être que si vous aviez eu de l'aide, vous auriez pu…"

"Nous étions six !"

"Six ?" bondit Parkinson. "Tous Gryffondor, je présume ? Vous n'avez même pas pensé que les amis de Draco étaient digne de savoir…"

"Ecoute, Malfoy ne…"

"Voulait pas vous inquiéter," coupa rapidement Hermione. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient rendus compte de combien les choses s'aggravaient."

Lucius la fixa d'un regard calculateur déconcertant, et elle pressa à nouveau la main de Ron, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait vraiment plus ouvrir la bouche. Puis l'attention de Lucius se focalisa sur son fils, et Hermione aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait. Était-il agacé que Malfoy ait essayé de cacher à tout le monde la gravité de son état ? Était-il satisfait qu'il ait été convenablement – et à juste titre - méfiant envers ses camarades de Serpentard ? Était-il en colère qu'il se soit apparemment confié aux Gryffondor ?

"Qu'ont dit les Guérisseurs ?" demanda doucement Narcissa. "Qu'est-ce qui est la cause de ceci ? Tout ce que l'on nous a dit est que leur enchaînement semblait leur causer une importante fatigue."

"Heu…" commença Ron. "Eh bien…ils…ils…quand, hum…"

"Ils se sentent fatigués après le sexe," interrompit crûment Hermione.

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel. "Et alors ? Qui ne l'est pas ?" dit-elle impatiemment. "Qu'est-ce que ça…"

"Non, ils se sentent _trop_ fatigués. Et, à la longue, se reposer ne les aide pas. Ça ne fait que tout empirer. C'est pourquoi on a essayé de les garder éveillés."

"Alors pourquoi ont-ils été autorisés à dormir maintenant ?"

"C'est l'état le plus conscient dans lequel ils arrivent à rester. La Guérisseuse et Madame Pomfresh les ont bourré de tous les médicaments auxquels elles ont pu penser, leur ont lancé tous les sorts qui auraient pu les aider…"

"Mr. et Mme. Malfoy ?" appela Pomfresh. "Nous sommes prêts, ici." Elle désigna le petit bureau de l'infirmerie, où elle faisait entrer Remus Lupin.

Les lèvres de Lucius se retroussèrent de dégoût. "Ah oui, le loup-garou a jugé bon de faire une apparition." Il se leva, faisant signe à Narcissa et à Snape de le suivre.

"Non, Lucius, je veux rester ici," déclara Narcissa, ne détournant pas les yeux de son fils. Il acquiesça et se retourna vers le bureau, s'arrêtant, surpris, lorsque Hermione se leva et que Snape recula pour lui permettre de les précéder dans le bureau.

"Que…"

"Miss Granger vient à la réunion," dit Snape de manière neutre. Lucius haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

"Comme Mr. Potter est chanceux," dit-il, moqueur. "Des Moldus absents, un loup-garou et une adolescente pour lui tenir lieu de figures parentales."

"Je ne suis pas là en tant que figure parentale," rétorqua Hermione. "J'ai fait des recherches pour la Guérisseuse, et on m'a demandé de me joindre à elle pour présenter ce que nous avons découvert jusqu'ici."

Hermione se dit fermement qu'il était totalement inapproprié qu'elle s'adonne à un moment de plaisir rancunier jubilant et réjouissant face aux expressions totalement indignées de Lucius et de Narcissa Malfoy.

**ooooooo**

**36****ème**** jour, Mardi**

"Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas…" disait Pantere de manière insistante le lendemain, tandis qu'elle et Esposito suivaient Lucius et un homme petit en robe de Guérisseur dans l'Infirmerie. Ron, Narcissa et Snape les regardèrent.

"Nous le ramenons chez nous," dit sèchement Lucius à Narcissa.

"Quoi ?" dirent simultanément Ron et Snape. Narcissa acquiesça nerveusement et se leva lentement.

"Mr. Malfoy…" commença Esposito.

"Écartez-vous," ordonna Lucius à Pantere lorsqu'elle se mit entre le nouveau Guérisseur et le lit de Malfoy.

"Vous ne retirerez pas ce jeune homme de cette école," déclara Esposito. "Il a besoin d'être ici où nous pouvons l'aider…"

"Il n'est pas en sécurité dans cette école," coupa froidement Lucius. "Jusqu'à maintenant, Draco s'est vu lancé une malédiction, a atterri à l'Infirmerie parce que personne ne le surveillait pour s'assurer que lui et Potter ne faisaient rien de stupide, il a failli se faire tuer en se battant, et il est maintenant en train de mourir à cause d'une malédiction qu'apparemment personne ne sait soigner." Il désigna l'homme qui l'accompagnait. "Notre famille peut payer n'importe quel Guérisseur capable de s'occuper de cette situation bien mieux que quiconque jusqu'ici. Je le ramène chez lui."

"Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre sans Potter," intervint Pomfresh, les rejoignant aux côtés de Harry et de Malfoy. Ron déglutit et se leva, sortant sa baguette pour défendre Harry au cas où Lucius tenterait quoique ce soit.

Lucius lança à Pomfresh un regard de mépris. "J'amènerais Mr. Potter également."

"Vous ne serez pas autorisé à amener Harry Potter chez vous, Mr. Malfoy," dit calmement Pantere. "Vous devriez le savoir. Les charges non réglées contre vous devraient être suffisantes pour…"

"Je vais faire une requête au Magenmagot pour…"

"Vous nous ferez perdre un temps précieux à nous battre en cours de Justice plutôt que d'essayer de les soigner ou d'essayer de trouver qui leur a fait ça."

Harry bougea légèrement et Ron se rapprocha rapidement de lui, perdant le fil de la discussion quand lui et Pomfresh se rendirent compte que Harry était réveillé et conscient. _Très mauvais timing_, pensa Ron. Se réveiller au moment même où Lucius Malfoy déclarait qu'il voulait vous amener au QG des Mangemorts.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" murmura Harry.

"Rien, juste le père de Malfoy qui est un idiot. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

"Sois raisonnable, Lucius…" disait Snape. Lucius rétrécit les yeux et changea brusquement de tactique.

"Très bien. Alors il ira à Ste Mangouste. Cela est-il assez raisonnable ?"

"Il restera ici. Ils resteront tous les deux ici," dit fermement Pomfresh.

"Vous n'avez aucune autorisation pour garder Draco ici. Il est adulte. S'il était conscient, il choisirait où aller, et il choisirait d'aller à Ste Mangouste."

"Pas moi," intervint faiblement Harry.

Lucius l'ignora. "Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être admis à Ste Mangouste…"

"Autre que le fait que vos Guérisseurs privés expérimenteront toutes sortes de sorts de magie Noire qui ne seraient pas autorisées à Poudlard," dit froidement Pomfresh. "Que sont-ils prêts à utiliser ? Du sang de Licorne ? Des cœurs de Phénix ? Tout ce qui pourrait leur sauver la vie à un prix qu'au moins Potter ne serait pas disposé à payer ?"

"Taisez-vous," répondit dangereusement Lucius.

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'emmener à Ste. Mangouste," protesta faiblement Harry, s'asseyant légèrement.

"Je peux y emmener mon fils," concéda finalement Lucius à Harry. "Que vous choisissiez d'y aller ou non ne me concerne aucunement."

"Mais c'est dans l'intérêt de Draco, Lucius," dit instamment Snape. "Si tu l'éloignes de Potter…"

"Il existe des façons de contourner leur enchaînement," dit Lucius. Ron jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Esposito lorsqu'elle acquiesça calmement, comme si elle s'y attendait.

"Mr. Malfoy," dit Esposito avec une patience forcée. "La plupart des personnes ne sait même pas qu'une telle chose est possible, et ce pour une bonne raison. Une telle démarche n'est appropriée que si les époux sont en danger de mort…"

"Ce qui est précisément le cas ici."

"'En danger de mort' signifie 'sur le point de mourir'. Et non pas 'recevoir des soins médicaux que vous jugez inadéquats'. Ça n'a pratiquement jamais été essayé, parce que même avec les meilleures précautions, ça résulte bien trop souvent à la mort de l'un ou des deux époux."

"Ça peut être fait," répéta Lucius d'un ton buté.

"Oui, bien sûr, ça peut être fait. Et ça tuera très certainement Mr. Potter et peut-être même votre fils aussi."

"Ce qui peut également arriver s'ils restent ici. Je prends le risque."

"Le risque de les tuer tous les deux," interrompit Pantere. "Mais peut-être est-ce ce que vous désirez ?"

"Pardon ?"

"L'hypothèse sur laquelle nous travaillons en ce moment est que cette malédiction a été lancée par un Mangemort, avec pour but de tuer Mr. Potter. Cela ne conviendrait-il pas si vos actions étaient la cause de ce décès ? Et vous pourriez affirmer avoir fait ça dans l'unique but de sauver votre fils."

"Comment _osez_-vous ?"

"Et cela n'importe-t-il pas que vous mettiez votre propre fils en danger ?"

Lucius semblait sans voix.

"Arrêtez," intervint faiblement Harry. "Il peut vous entendre."

"Quoi ?" Pantere jeta un coup d'œil confus à Harry et Malfoy.

"Ils nous ont tous les deux signalé que durant leurs moments de lucidité ils peuvent parfois entendre ce qui se passe autour d'eux," expliqua Pomfresh à Pantere. "Nous ne savons pas s'il peut entendre ou comprendre ce que vous venez de dire à son père à l'instant. Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous irritiez mon patient en accusant son père d'être prêt à le tuer."

"Et je ne donnerai pas de faste à cette accusation en y répondant," ajouta Lucius. "J'emmène mon fils à Ste. Mangouste, _maintenant_."

"Vous ne pouvez dire avec certitude si Draco aurait choisi d'y aller s'il avait pu donner son avis," dit Pantere.

"Draco est inconscient ; il ne peut prendre de décisions le concernant. Je suis son père, et je dis…"

"Vous n'êtes pas son parent le plus proche," interrompit lentement Harry. "Moi, oui."

Il y eut un long silence.

Ron déglutit difficilement et se plaça aux côtés de Harry. Harry avait dit une fois qu'il avait été pratiquement sûr que Lucius Malfoy avait été sur le point de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra sous le coup de la colère, il y a de cela plusieurs années, quand il l'avait roulé pour libérer Dobby. En voyant son visage en ce moment, Ron le croyait sans aucun doute. Et Harry était totalement sans défense en cet instant.

En fait, non, pas totalement sans défense. En plus des personnes qui l'entouraient, prêtes à s'interposer entre Lucius et lui, l'ironie était que la meilleure protection de Harry contre Lucius en ce moment était ce satané Draco Malfoy.

"Il a raison, Mr. Malfoy," dit finalement Pomfresh. "Vous n'avez plus le droit de décider pour votre fils quand celui-ci est incapable de parler. Potter, oui."

"C'est ridicule. Ce n'est même pas un véritable enchaînement…"

"Ça n'a aucune importance."

"Je vais emmener mon fils dans un endroit où on pourra l'aider…"

"Non," protesta très faiblement Harry. "Il n'ira pas."

"Vous savez qu'il l'aurait voulu."

"Il ne peut pas le dire en ce moment," dit Harry, et Ron se demanda si Harry pensait que Malfoy aurait choisi de rester ou de partir s'il avait pu. Il supposait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

"Je vais déposer une requête au Magenmagot…"

"Lucius…on ne gagnera pas cette fois-ci," dit doucement Narcissa. "Je…je n'aime pas plus cela que toi, mais je pense…"

Lucius fixa silencieusement sa femme, puis son fils. Il luttait visiblement pour se résigner à la situation.

"Très bien," dit-il finalement. "Dans ce cas-là, j'userai de nos ressources familiales pour trouver qui a lancé ce sort. Narcissa, reste ici, au cas où il se réveillerait, et tu pourras ainsi lui demander ce qu'il désire faire. Sois prête à l'emmener immédiatement. Et j'attends de toi," dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Snape, "à ce que tu restes également, comme témoin." Il jeta un coup d'œil au Guérisseur auquel il avait fait appel, désigna de la tête la porte, tourna les talons et sortit en coup de vent de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, le Guérisseur juste derrière lui.

Narcissa Malfoy s'assit, tremblante, et Snape lui toucha le bras.

"Narcissa ?"

"Il…il ne…" et Narcissa ferma la bouche et secoua la tête, ne désirant apparemment pas parler franchement devant Ron ou Harry. Le regard de Snape voyagea de Ron à Harry, puis il fronça les sourcils. Ron suivit son regard.

"Harry…" dit doucement Ron, secouant la tête. Harry s'était à nouveau endormi.

**ooooooo**

**38****ème**** jour, Jeudi**

Hermione appuya faiblement sa tête sur sa main tandis qu'Esposito parlait, et espéra avoir l'air plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes avec qui elle travaillait depuis ces trois derniers jours : Esposito, Pomfresh, Lupin, Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, et deux Guérisseurs auxquels les Malfoy avaient fait appel. Excepté Narcissa, ils avaient tous l'air plutôt sûr d'eux-mêmes. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait probablement plus jamais confiance en un Guérisseur, sachant qu'ils savaient très bien feindre. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de paraître si confiants. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait si l'idée qu'ils avaient proposée allait marcher ; ils avaient simplement manqué de temps pour trouver autre chose.

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été épuisants et angoissants, les Guérisseurs et les Aurors avaient travaillé à un rythme effréné tandis que l'état de Harry et de Malfoy s'aggravait de plus en plus, leur réveil devenait de moins en moins fréquent et cohérent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à peine à respirer d'eux-mêmes et que la Guérisseuse déclare que, sans un contre-sort, tous les sorts et les potions existants pour les maintenir en vie ne tiendraient pas une journée de plus.

Et, puisque que Pantere et les autres Aurors n'avaient pas avancé dans leurs recherches sur l'identité de celui qui avait lancé le sort, le groupe travaillant sur les contre-sorts et potions avait été obligé de tester le contre-sort qu'ils avaient mis au point, qui se rapprochait le plus de la solution. Mais qui n'en était cependant pas assez proche.

Le sort qu'ils avaient conçu était complexe et ne pouvait être lancé par une seule personne ; il dépendait en grande partie des émotions, des souvenirs, et du potentiel magique d'un groupe de personnes qui le lançaient en même temps. 13, avait dit le Professeur Vector après une longue étude Arithmantique. Cinq proches de Harry, cinq proches de Draco, et trois "neutres". D'où cette réunion, ayant pour but d'expliquer le contre-sort aux personnes qui avaient été choisies pour le réaliser et qui avaient fait parties de son développement. Un groupe qui était tristement déficitaire en équité et en puissance. Des parents pour Draco, mais pas pour Harry. Des amis proches, avérés et en qui on pouvait avoir confiance pour Harry ; Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini pour Malfoy, et dont Hermione ne leur confierait pas la vie de Harry - ou même celle de Malfoy.

Même en ses parents, on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, pensa Hermione en observant le visage inexpressif de Lucius Malfoy. Ils ne savaient même pas comment allait réagir Lucius à leur sort, en prenant en compte ce que Malfoy avait fait deux jours auparavant.

Hermione n'avait pas été là pour voir la réaction de Lucius ; elle n'avait vu que celle de Narcissa. Durant la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé, Narcissa avait parlé à Malfoy pendant un long moment, calmement et plus doucement que Hermione ne l'aurait cru capable. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait, et lui avait finalement demandé s'il voulait être transporté à Ste. Mangouste. L'expression de Malfoy avait été indéchiffrable. Il avait fixé Harry, endormi à côté de lui, pendant un long moment avant de secouer silencieusement la tête. Et Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir savoir pourquoi il avait décidé de rester ; parce qu'il avait peur de quitter Harry, ou parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas partir, ou simplement parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son père. Impossible de le savoir.

Narcissa avait simplement hoché la tête puis dit doucement à son fils, "D'accord. J'expliquerai à ton père. Ne t'inquiète pas." Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir que Narcissa était soulagée, bien qu'elle ait l'air nerveuse d'annoncer la nouvelle à son mari.

Lucius n'était pas revenu depuis. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait de leur proposition. Et sans lui…

La vie de Harry dépendait de la bonne volonté de Lucius Malfoy. C'était douloureusement ironique.

Sans oublier qu'elle dépendait également de la bonne volonté de Narcissa Malfoy, de Snape, de Zabini et de Parkinson. Un assortiment de saveurs plus improbables que celui là n'aurait pas pu être assemblé même s'ils avaient essayé. Hermione détourna les yeux du regard dur de Parkinson tandis que la Guérisseuse expliquait qu'ils pensaient avoir affaire à une Malédiction Déséquilibrée qui bouleversait l'équilibre naturel de magie contraire opposée. Dans ce cas-ci, la Vie et la Mort. Le Sexe, un fort conduit de la Vie Magique, était d'une façon ou d'une autre dénaturé pour occasionner de la Magie Noire. L'équilibre naturel entre les deux était devenu déséquilibré, et la seule chose à laquelle ils avaient pensé pour contrer ce déséquilibre était de le neutraliser avec de l'équilibre.

"Vous savez tous qu'un Détraqueur, qui se nourrit de sentiments et d'émotions négatifs, est repoussé par le pouvoir magique des bons souvenirs et de la joie," était en train d'expliquer Esposito. "De la même manière, nous espérons que la partie active de cette malédiction, qui se nourrit du déséquilibre, sera repoussée par le pouvoir de l'équilibre. Et afin d'apporter cet équilibre, nous avons besoin de vous. Nous avons choisi sept paires équilibrées d'éléments, et nous aurons besoin que vous fournissiez la magie et les bons souvenirs pour les invoquer." Esposito s'arrêta un instant, balayant la pièce des yeux, jugeant la réceptivité des personnes jusqu'ici.

"Vous savez tous que lancer un sort en groupe est difficile et épuisant, et exige beaucoup de confiance. Il y a quelques risques, principalement lié aux dangers d'avoir affaire à une magie exceptionnellement forte et de se faire prendre par un retour de magie si un membre du cercle échoue. En plus, vous serez tous étroitement relié à un autre membre du cercle et cela peut vous donner une sensation…d'inconfort. Envahissant et déconcertant. En outre, quand un sort exige de celui qui le lance de fortes émotions et souvenirs, il y a toujours quelques…pertes parmi le groupe. Un sort involontaire de Légilimancie aura lieu. Cela sera sans aucun doute très difficile à gérer, puisque vous apercevrez les souvenirs des autres membres du cercle, et saurez que les autres peuvent voir les vôtres.

"Nous avons conscience de demander beaucoup à chacun d'entre vous. Nous savons également que, à cause de la nature de ce groupe, beaucoup d'entre vous ont un passé regrettable avec un autre membre, et vous avez donc des raisons pour hésiter à vous exposer, vous et vos souvenirs, aux autres. Mais c'est la seule chance pour que ces deux jeunes hommes soient libérés de leur malédiction. Nous ne vous demanderions pas cela si nous avions d'autres choix."

Elle s'arrêta et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Une dernière chose. Si vous acceptez de prendre part à ceci, chacun de vous acceptera d'être interrogé sous Véritasérum pour assurer que vous ne connaissez pas la personne ayant lancé cette malédiction. Je prendrai moi-même du Véritasérum puis procéderai à l'interrogatoire." Elle regardait fermement Lucius en parlant. "Et je demanderai également à Lucius Malfoy et à Albus Dumbledore de se joindre à moi pour l'interrogatoire, après avoir eux-mêmes bu du Véritasérum."

Les sourcils de Lucius se haussèrent, sans quoi il resta impassible.

"Vous avez trois heures pour vous décider et vous préparer avant que nous ne commencions à vous apprendre le sort. Si vous décidez de ne pas participer, s'il vous plaît faites-le nous savoir aussi vite que possible. Nous pourrons peut-être vous remplacer."

Hermione déglutit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de remplacement faisable du côté de Malfoy. Si l'un deux décidait de ne pas participer, les seules autres possibilités étaient Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, mais aucun des deux n'était fort magiquement parlant, et leurs relations avec Malfoy ressemblaient plus à une relation de gardes du corps et de domestiques qu'à une réelle amitié. Et si l'un des parents de Malfoy se rétractait…

Foutus Serpentard et leurs visages impassibles. Il était impossible de savoir ce que Lucius ou Parkinson ou Zabini pensaient. Narcissa et Snape était d'accord ; Narcissa l'avait déjà dit. Mais en ce qui concernait les trois autres…

**ooooooo**

"Il ne nous le pardonnera pas, Narcissa," déclara catégoriquement Lucius.

La conversation n'avait pas démarré de manière encourageante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, pensa Snape quand il échangea un regard avec Narcissa. Snape lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant par-là qu'elle devrait commencer.

"Lucius, nous le devons."

"Les Guérisseurs ne savent même pas si ça va marcher."

"J'étais là quand ils l'ont mis au point. Ça a autant de chance de marcher que n'importe quoi d'autre."

"Autrement dit, pas beaucoup," rétorqua amèrement Lucius.

"C'est la meilleure chance qu'il ait."

"Utiliser leurs méthodes."

"Nous n'avons pas le choix," dit-elle raisonnablement. "Ils sont partiaux quant aux méthodes que nous utilisons."

"Et nous ne pouvons les faire changer d'avis. Tu le sais, Lucius," dit Snape. "Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Dumbledore, Esposito, ou n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce accepte de faire ce que ton Guérisseur a proposé."

"Les risques…"

"Je sais," l'interrompit Snape. "Les effets négatifs du sang de Licorne utilisé comme prolongement de vie ont été exagérés par des imbéciles. Il n'existe aucun effet négatif associé aux cœurs de Phénix, sauf pour ces satanées bestioles. Essayer de retourner la malédiction à l'aide de magie Noire contre celui qui l'a lancée sans connaître son identité n'est pas aussi dangereux que ce que prétendent ces hypocrites dans la pièce à côté." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Mais tu ne seras pas capable de les en convaincre. Pas à temps pour sauver Draco."

Lucius secoua la tête. "As-tu protesté quand Draco a dit qu'il voulait rester ici - la Guérisseuse elle-même a dit qu'il était désorienté…"

"Oui, nous savions tous qu'il était désorienté," dit Snape de manière apaisante, n'ayant en réalité aucune idée sur la question mais sachant pertinemment que la seule manière pour que Lucius se plie au choix de Draco était de prétendre que ce dernier n'avait pas compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Mais tu sais que nous n'avons aucune chance de pouvoir l'emmener une fois qu'il a choisi de rester. Désorienté ou pas, sa décision reste valable. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas été, nous aurions dû respecter le choix de Potter."

"Il était aussi embrouillé que…"

"Il n'en avait pas l'air," lui rappela Narcissa. "Il paraissait lucide."

"Si cet insupportable garçon peut jamais avoir l'air lucide," marmonna Snape.

"Tu n'as même pas essayé de convaincre Draco de changer d'avis," accusa-t-il Narcissa.

"Je ne pouvais pas, pas avec tous les autres autour."

"Tu ne pouvais pas parce que tu étais soulagée qu'il décide de rester," rectifia Lucius d'un air grave.

Snape se tendit brusquement. Il aurait réellement aimé être ailleurs, n'importe où, mais quelque part où il n'aurait pas eu à assister à une dispute entre les Malfoy.

Narcissa déglutit difficilement puis prit une profonde inspiration et rencontra nerveusement les yeux de son mari. "O-oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que tu ne pensais pas assez à Draco. Je…" Sa mâchoire trembla, mais elle réussit à se calmer et à continuer. "Je pense que tu donnes trop d'importance à ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres pensera. Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter de la santé de ton propre fils."

"J'étais inquiet. Et je le suis toujours. Tu es inquiète du danger de rompre son enchaînement ; as-tu pensé au danger que représente son enchaînement avec l'ennemi mortel de notre Seigneur ? Je _pense_ à sa santé…" La voix de Lucius se brisa, et il pressa immédiatement les lèvres puis se détourna d'eux.

Snape regarda ailleurs. Il était mal à l'aise de voir que finalement la peur de Lucius avait brisé son masque de mépris calme et froid. Il attendit que Lucius se reprenne, sachant qu'il ne leur pardonnerait pas s'ils le pressaient à parler avant qu'il ne se soit repris. Parce qu'un Malfoy ne montre pas ses doutes ou ses peurs, pas même lorsque son unique fils est à l'article de la mort.

_Foutu Lucius_, pensa impatiemment Snape. Il était plus que temps qu'il se souvienne qu'il était un père avant d'être un Malfoy, pour une fois dans sa vie.

Secrètement, Snape avait souvent pensé que Lucius, peu importe ses dispositions en affaire, en politique et en magie, était un très mauvais père. Son mélange de gâteries ridicules, de négligence affective, et de dureté inimaginable envers Draco avait donné naissance à un garçon qui avait bien plus en commun avec Potter que quiconque ne l'avouerait jamais. Plus intelligent, mais avec la même conviction arrogante que tout s'arrangerait quand il l'aurait décidé. Et, comme Potter, il avait un sérieux manque de discipline et de caractère. Il n'était pas fait pour se retrouver à la tête d'une famille sorcière puissante, ou pour diriger quelqu'un dans le monde sorcier - pas plus que Potter n'était fait pour diriger quelqu'un dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Un enfant inutile et gâté devenait rapidement un jeune homme inutile et gâté, avec une grande quantité d'insécurités cachée par de l'arrogance et de la méchanceté. Bien que Snape se souciait du garçon, il n'était pas aveugle quand à ses nombreux défauts.

Et Lucius, la plupart du temps, semblait s'en contreficher. Quand il ne montrait pas à son fils une fierté ridicule ou un mépris total, il lui montrait une indifférence complète, et se consacrait à des choses qu'il considérait plus intéressantes, comme le fait d'être le bras droit de Voldemort.

Et maintenant, voilà où il en était. Obligé de s'intéresser à Draco pour lui sauver la vie. Et il ne pouvait même pas faire ça sans se rapporter à Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Snape baissa les yeux lorsque Lucius se retourna enfin, son contrôle visiblement précaire. Parce que bien qu'il soit un mauvais père, il aimait son fils, d'une manière inadaptée. Il était inquiet. C'était en train de le détruire. Il était en colère, frustré et effrayé. Snape ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état.

Lucius parla calmement mais intensément à Narcissa. "La seule protection qu'a Draco tant qu'il est enchaîné à Potter est nous. Nous devons rester dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour l'intérêt de Draco. Et tu sais que le Seigneur ne nous le pardonnera pas. Harry Potter est en train de mourir, et nous allons participer à un cercle de guérison pour le sauver ? Sans parler du risque de divulguer des secrets sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans ? Nous ne pourrons faire ça sans être vu comme des traîtres."

"Vous n'avez pas d'autres choix si vous voulez que Draco vive," dit franchement Snape. Lucius détourna les yeux, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Snape ne l'avait pas vu faire cela depuis son enfance.

"Participer à ce sort ne te posera pas de problèmes à toi, Severus ?" demanda Narcissa.

"Mes consignes sont de prendre part à tout ce qu'on exige de moi. J'essaierai, bien sûr, d'obtenir autant d'informations sur les autres que je peux durant le sort, bien que je doute de découvrir quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà. Mais ce sera une bonne opportunité pour voir si je peux tirer quelque chose de nouveau de Potter. Et peut-être de Dumbledore également."

"Ce vieux fou totalement gaga va essayer de faire la même chose avec Draco," dit Lucius. "Et même probablement avec chacun d'entre nous."

"J'en doute. C'est un noble Gryffondor," dit dédaigneusement Narcissa.

"Il est aussi sournois que n'importe quel Serpentard," contra Snape. "C'est probablement pourquoi il nous déteste tant. Et je pense qu'il va essayer de sonder nos esprits. S'il le peut."

"Je trouve ça incroyable qu'il ait été désigné comme participant 'neutre'," dit Lucius. "Tout le monde sait l'affection qu'il porte à Potter."

"Il n'y avait personne d'autre," dit faiblement Narcissa. "On a essayé, Lucius." Elle toucha son bras mais il se recula. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "En tout cas, il n'obtiendra pas d'informations utiles sur nous par Draco," dit-elle raisonnablement. "Et nos pensées ne seront pas aussi visibles que les siennes ; ce sera principalement l'esprit de Draco qui sera dévoilé aux autres."

"Oui, 'aux autres'," répéta dédaigneusement Lucius. "Une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Weasley, et un loup-garou."

"Une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Weasley, et un loup-garou vont sauver la vie de ton fils," dit Snape. "Aussi répugnante que puisse être cette idée, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. Et être reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul Weasley ; la plus jeune des Weasley était une possibilité pour le côté de Potter, tout comme l'étaient les Wealsey Seniors pour la figure parentale de Potter."

"Je ne fais pas non plus confiance au fils Zabini," dit Lucius.

"Il doit être présent," dit Narcissa. "Nous avons besoin de personnes avec des dons prémonitoires et, malheureusement, les seuls en ayant sont Blaise, Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Et même eux n'ont pas une Vue assez puissante pour être de réels voyants."

"Et sa famille ne s'est jamais tout à fait alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit Snape. "Il est peu probable qu'ils lui interdisent de participer au sort."

"Et la fille des Parkinson ? Sa famille a toujours soutenu la nôtre, mais Draco ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était si proche de s'effondrer."

"Draco lui fait confiance…autant qu'il puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un," dit Snape.

"Nous avions envisagé Crabbe ou Goyle," dit Narcissa, "Mais ils ne sont pas assez puissants magiquement. Et nous n'étions pas sûr que leurs parents leur donnent l'autorisation."

"Ils l'auraient fait, si je leur avais dit de le faire," dit Lucius. Il rétrécit les yeux. "Ils l'auraient fait. En fait, l'un d'eux pourraient prendre ma place ; cela serait tout à fait compréhensible que l'un d'eux veuille aider un ami, et nous pourrions dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'en me remplaçant par l'un d'eux, nous pensions que le sort ne marcherait peut-être pas…"

"Nous pourrions le lui dire parce que c'est vrai. Ils ne sont pas assez puissants. Sans toi dans le cercle, Draco mourra" dit désespérément Narcissa. "Lucius…nous n'avons personne d'autre. Ce sort a besoin de personnes ayant de forts liens entre elles pour marcher. Si Blaise ou Pansy se rétractait, nous pourrions les remplacer par un autre ami de Draco. Mais si toi, tu te rétractes…toi et moi sommes les deux personnes ayant les liens les plus forts avec Draco. Le cercle n'est déjà peut-être pas assez puissant parce que Potter n'a pas de véritables parents pour y participer, pour fournir la force que nous avons. On ne peut pas te perdre."

"Tu dois te décider maintenant, Lucius," coupa Snape avec brusquerie. "C'est ton fils ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'as plus le temps de réfléchir."

**ooooooo**

"Je vous ferai entrer dans le cercle, chacun à votre tour," leur dit calmement Esposito quelques heures plus tard dans une grande pièce de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils étaient tous les treize rassemblés en deux cercles autour de Malfoy et de Harry, le petit cercle intérieur était composé de Esposito, Pomfresh et Dumbledore, et le cercle extérieur était composé des dix autres membres. "Vous prononcerez les mots rituels et vous concentrerez pour créer un cercle fort, en faisant très attention à votre partenaire. Dès que le cercle sera fermé, nous essaierons les sorts d'équilibre et vous vous concentrerez sur les éléments appariés que nous nommerons. Êtes-vous prêts ?"

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire une vérification de dernière minute pour voir s'ils lançaient bien le sort. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'évaluer, de déplacer quelqu'un ou de refaire les paires. Cela marchera, ou pas.

Esposito leva sa baguette et commença le processus, faisant entrer la magie de Pomfresh et de Dumbledore dans un cercle avec elle, de minces fils de lumière reliant leurs baguettes ensemble.

"Dites votre nom," dit Esposito à Hermione. Hermione prit une rapide inspiration et se vida l'esprit. Elle leva sa baguette et se dit fugitivement qu'elle aurait aimé que sa précédente expérience avec les sorts de groupe soit plus qu'un simple exercice de contrôle sur l'eau durant un cours d'Enchantements en sixième année et quelques sorts pratiqués en collaboration durant un cours parascolaire de Musique Magique deux ans auparavant.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je joins ma magie à la vôtre," dit-elle. Un mince fil de lumière sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea lentement vers la lumière provenant de la baguette d'Esposito.

"Dites votre nom."

"Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson," dit une voix à côté de Hermione. Mais cette dernière ne se tourna pas pour la regarder car elle se concentrait sur la baguette d'Esposito. "Et je joins ma magie à la vôtre."

_Concentre-toi_, se disait Hermione tandis que les noms continuaient et que de la lumière s'ajoutait. Minerva McGonagall. Blaise Zabini. Ron Weasley…

"Dites votre nom," dit Esposito, sa voix ne trahissant pas la moindre inquiétude tandis que la partie la plus compliquée du sort commençait.

"Je m'appelle Narcissa Malfoy et je joins ma magie à la vôtre," dit doucement la mère de Malfoy, et Hermione raffermit sa prise lorsque la lumière de Narcissa rejoignit le cercle, puis se connecta lentement, avec une légère…secousse…à la lumière d'Hermione. Hermione sentit une étrange connexion avec Narcissa, sa partenaire dans le cercle. Elle sentit sa nervosité, son hésitation. Sa gêne.

Était-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Harry en se retrouvant enchaîné à Malfoy ? Cette connaissance maladroite des pensées et des émotions de quelqu'un d'autre dans votre tête ? Cette sensation déplaisante d'être connecté à quelqu'un que vous trouvez dégoûtant ? Hermione pouvait presque toucher le dégoût instinctif de Narcissa, pouvait presque voir le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe' flotter entre elles.

La sensation était incroyablement étrange. Mais le lien tenait. Ça marchait.

Une paire faite, quatre autres à faire.

"Je m'appelle Neville Londubat et je joins ma magie à la vôtre," dit nerveusement Neville. Sa lumière rejoignit le cercle puis, après une pause torturante, rejoignit celle de Parkinson, leur connexion faible et imprécise, mais là.

Deux paires faites. Severus Snape se joignit à McGonagall, Remus Lupin joignit Zabini, et puis…

"Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy et je joins ma magie à la vôtre," dit une voix froide derrière Hermione, et elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le visage pâle de Ron alors qu'il se préparait à ce que leurs magies se relient, sentant la lutte pratiquement éperdue de Narcissa pour garder son calme tandis qu'ils attendaient tous que la dernière connexion se fasse.

Et attendirent.

Attendirent.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, croisa ceux de Ron de l'autre côté du cercle, vit qu'il était concentré de toutes ses forces sur la toile de lumière, un filet de sueur sur le front, bougeant silencieusement la bouche, et elle pouvait le sentir essayer d'atteindre Lucius, pour le faire entrer dans le cercle…

Mais Lucius ne venait pas. Cela allait échouer avant même d'avoir commencé, parce que Lucius Malfoy ne voulait - ou ne pouvait - pas se joindre à un cercle d'ennemis, même pas pour sauver la vie de son fils.

La panique de Narcissa commença à submerger Hermione, et elle essaya de les calmer toutes les deux.

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît_, pensa-t-elle, _s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas tout échouer, s'il vous plaît…_

Esposito déplaça le cercle intérieur, légèrement, pour que Lucius ait une vision claire de Malfoy et Harry, et Hermione ne put empêcher un léger halètement de lui échapper. Ils avaient l'air si fragile. Le contraste de lumière et d'ombre provoqué par leurs baguettes vacillait sur leurs silhouettes pâles alors qu'ils continuaient à dormir, inconscients du monde autour d'eux. Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes et sa cicatrice était vive contre son front. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux profondément ombragés. Il soupira et tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry, attiré par lui-même à ce stade de leur déclin.

Hermione entendit quelqu'un prendre une profonde inspiration derrière elle, et un fil de lumière s'arqua lentement à travers le cercle, se joignant finalement à la lumière de Ron.

"Nous sommes un cercle," psalmodia calmement Esposito, "et nous sollicitons l'ancienne magie, la magie de l'équilibre, de l'harmonie de la terre. Nous sollicitons l'ancienne magie pour rétablir ce qui ne va pas, pour apporter de l'équilibre au chaos."

"Nous sollicitons la joie et la peine," dit Dumbledore.

Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux, pensant aussi fort que possible aux deux, et fut soudain complètement déstabilisée par un flot étourdissant d'images.

Oh, c'était bien plus difficile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, pensa-t-elle avec désarroi. Mais elle devait garder ses pensées claires et faire son propre équilibre en pensant à ses plus joyeux et ses plus malheureux souvenirs. Comme pour un Patronus, mais en deux fois plus dur. Et _ne pas_ penser aux images qui lui arrivaient par le cercle, la plupart fragmentaires et difficiles à immobiliser.

Ce jeune homme observant tristement Mandy Brocklehurst s'éloigner de lui, ce devait être Neville l'année dernière. Et cette cellule à Azkaban - devait être un souvenir de Lucius Malfoy. Mais ce petit garçon blond, riant aux éclats tandis que son père le faisait tourner - était-ce Malfoy ? Et était-ce un souvenir de Malfoy lui-même ou de l'un de ses parents ?

Et cet Attrapeur en vert et argent, tenant la Coupe de Quidditch - qui était-ce ? Ce n'était certainement pas Draco ou Lucius Malfoy, ou n'importe quel Serpentard que Hermione connaissait ; on aurait dit une fille, et sa robe avait l'air très vieille, directement tirée de L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Un adolescent allongé sur un lit, dans sa chambre sordide, mâchant quelque chose de manière désintéressée et laissant tomber son emballage sur le sol, une douleur dans la poitrine et l'image de Sirius Black tombant à travers le voile repassait encore et encore dans sa tête - c'était Harry, sans hésitation. Probablement pas un souvenir qu'il aurait voulu partager avec les autres, mais Harry, en ce moment, ne contrôlait pas les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, pas plus que lorsque l'on fait un rêve.

Et il y avait un petit garçon, se cachant pour ne pas que son père le trouve, parce qu'il n'était pas censé pleurer, parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleurait pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de voir sous ses yeux son Fléreur recevoir un Endoloris, surtout lorsqu'il le méritait, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir et fermer magiquement les portes, et un Malfoy était censé être bon à ce genre de chose…

Aucun Malfoy n'aurait probablement voulu que quelqu'un voit ça. Hermione essaya d'éclaircir ses pensées, essayant de ne voir que ses propres images de joie ou de malheur. Le premier jour où Ron lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Le jour où elle avait reçu la lettre qui lui annonçait le décès de sa grand-mère, et qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années parce qu'elle avait été trop occupée par l'école et avait laissé le monde Moldu derrière elle. Ses propres souvenirs, intenses, réels, et équilibrés.

"Nous sollicitions la lumière et l'obscurité," dit Pomfresh, ces mots protocolaires étaient étranges venant d'elle.

Hermione respira profondément, préparée cette fois à l'assaut d'images qu'elle allait recevoir des autres. Un flash de lumière vint de la baguette de Harry tandis qu'un Patronus étincelant en forme de cerf surgit, et l'obscurité du couloir du troisième étage durant sa première année ; ceux-là étaient ses souvenirs à elle. Un ciel ensoleillé surplombant le lac, vu d'un balai - c'était probablement un souvenir de Harry. Mais à qui appartenait cette image, d'un petit garçon à la peau pâle caché dans une pièce sombre, ayant froid, faim et peur, et qui écoutait ses parents se disputer, n'osant pas sortir ? Et cette image-là, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés si proche d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux pratiquement blancs, à qui appartenait-elle ? Ils étaient dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, et le souvenir montrait apparemment Harry et Malfoy dormir, donc l'image devait venir de Neville ou de Ron, mais elle était incapable de dire duquel exactement.

"Nous sollicitons hommes et femmes," psalmodia Esposito.

Hermione pensa à sa mère et à son père, et soupira de reconnaissance en se rendant compte que tous les souvenirs des autres qu'elle percevait étaient leurs parents. Bien que les parents de Snape…quel couple sinistre. Et l'éblouissante femme noire qui ressemblait tant à Blaise Zabini était…inquiétante. Son image lui faisait penser à une araignée veuve noire.

Un jeune homme particulièrement beau en robe de Quidditch, balai en main, souriait de manière séductrice à une de ses fans de Première Année - et Hermione réprima un gloussement hystérique lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette petite fille ressemblait fortement au professeur McGonagall. Le premier béguin de McGonagall. Eh bien. C'était inattendu.

Et il y avait Hermione elle-même, au premier Bal de Noël auquel elle avait assisté, avec Viktor Krum - oh. C'était un souvenir de Ron. La première fois, avait-il avoué, où il s'était réellement rendu compte qu'elle était une fille.

"Nous sollicitons le passé et le futur," dit Dumbledore.

Hermione se remémora son plus ancien souvenir ; ses parents l'encadraient et la soulevaient lorsqu'une vague arrivait, ses pieds nus touchant à peine les vagues. Elle déglutit en voyant une image de Bellatrix Lestrange, jeune et d'une beauté froide, raillant une fille ressemblant énormément à Tonks. Vraisemblablement Andromeda, la sœur de Narcissa. Un minuscule Draco tira les cheveux d'une mini Pansy, et celle-ci dirigea un bâton sur lui et hurla un Endoloris qui n'eut aucun effet, alors elle le frappa avec le bâton, les résultats étant plus satisfaisants de cette manière. Un jeune homme sérieux parlait à un professeur dans les escaliers à propos de fermer Poudlard et de n'avoir plus aucun endroit où aller. Qui était-ce ? Et à qui était ce souvenir ?

Le futur - c'était un peu plus compliqué, mais elle ouvrit son esprit aux images qui provenaient des trois membres du cercle aux pouvoirs prémonitoires. Des images floues, imprécises. Un rire qui semblait venir de Ron, mais plus profond. Un couloir dans une nursery, un petit garçon noir de peau dormant dans un berceau. Un terrain de Quidditch, des sourires resplendissants qui semblaient venir de Harry, et des yeux qui semblaient étrangement familiers, étincelant d'humour et de tendresse. Une Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel.

Elle frissonna, maintenant fermement le lien et essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir Narcissa tressaillir face à cette Marque.

"Nous sollicitons la douleur et le plaisir," dit Pomfresh.

Une flamme violette provenant de la baguette d'un Mangemort toucha la poitrine de Hermione, et elle tomba dans le couloir du Département des Mystères, la douleur l'envahissant. Narcissa Malfoy gémit de douleur, si intensément qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux - mais Narcissa se tenait toujours de l'autre côté du cercle, les yeux fermés, le visage pâle, ses gémissements n'étaient qu'un souvenir. Hermione ferma à nouveaux les yeux, entendant des murmures d'encouragement d'une sage-femme sorcière, "La douleur est bonne, il y a une puissance magique pour les femmes ayant enduré la douleur d'un accouchement, il y a là de la puissance pour les femmes, de la puissance que les hommes ne peuvent même pas rêver avoir…"

Puis un plaisir incroyable lorsque Narcissa prit pour la première fois Draco dans ses bras.

Un plaisir incroyable lorsque Neville embrassa pour la première fois Mandy Brocklehurst.

Deux jeunes hommes tremblants, leurs chemises tâchées de sang, s'embrassant pour la première fois dans le salon à côté du bureau de Dumbledore, devenant rapidement submergés par leurs émotions, et Hermione se demanda lequel des deux se rappelait cela. Et - oh. Un instant encore plus privé, encore un souvenir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait certainement voulu partager, encore moins à un groupe incluant parents et professeurs, mais maintenant il était là. Hermione bloqua le son des vagues s'écrasant sur la rive alors que Draco se rapprochait d'Harry, l'encourageant - oh, mon Dieu, Hermione détourna fermement son esprit et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, il y avait sûrement un autre souvenir plus approprié…

Mais pas celui qui la frappa ensuite avec une force surprenante - deux, en fait. La Marque des Ténèbres coupant et brûlant la chair, des hurlements d'agonie de deux personnes différentes déchirèrent l'air, et elle reconnut faiblement un Severus Snape et un Lucius Malfoy bien plus jeunes, et frissonna à la pensée qu'ils puissent servir quelqu'un qui leur avait fait subir quelque chose comme ça…

Et un autre hurlement alors que la chair humaine se transformait en fourrure, que les os craquaient et s'étiraient, que les crocs s'allongeaient…

Un cri d'un tout autre genre, tandis que Pansy Parkinson se cambrait dans l'étreinte d'un jeune homme qui devait être Anthony Goldstein…

Tous les souvenirs tourbillonnaient et devenaient totalement incontrôlables…

"Nous sollicitions la chaleur et la froideur," dit Esposito d'une voix étrange.

Hermione se souvint avec reconnaissance de ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle se souvint de lorsqu'elle était allée skier dans les Alpes avec ses parents, puis pensa à une tasse de chocolat chaud.

C'était complètement et totalement irréel. Passer de la Marque des Ténèbres, des transformations en loup-garou et du sexe à une tasse de chocolat chaud. Narcissa murmurait nonchalamment un sort de refroidissement tandis qu'elle traversait le jardin d'une magnifique propriété magique quelque part en Inde, d'après la végétation et les saris quelque peu anciens autour d'elle. Puis Narcissa frissonnait dans une cour intérieure à Azkaban, attendant d'être autorisée à entrer pour voir son mari.

Et enfin…

"Nous sollicitons l'amour et la haine," dit Dumbledore.

Hermione se tendit. Ils avaient discuté sur le fait de ne pas utiliser cette paire d'équilibre, à cause de l'instabilité des personnes qui aillaient participer au cercle, mais c'était une combinaison puissante, et…eh bien…ils avaient besoin de puissance.

Amour. Hermione pouvait facilement penser à l'amour. Son amour pour ses parents, pour Ron, pour Harry, pour sa grand-mère, pour Ginny, et pour tous les Wealsey. Et Narcissa, bien sûr, pensa à Draco, à Lucius et à des personnes qu'Hermione supposa être ses parents. Et avec un éclair de surprise, Hermione sentit de l'amour provenir de Pomfresh, pour les centaines et les centaines d'élèves qui étaient venues la voir pour leurs douleurs durant des années…

…et une mer de taches de rousseurs et de cheveux roux, ce qui n'était guère surprenant…

…et…un aperçu du futur ? Ça en avait l'air, en tout cas. Une décision difficile à prendre, et un jeune homme sortant d'une salle, déterminé, tiraillé entre deux directions par amour, faisant un choix…

…et un petit garçon qui vit dans un placard sous un escalier, et qui ressentait la haine et le ressentiment des personnes qui étaient censées l'aimer, et qui ressentait la haine et le mépris d'un énorme garçon qui le poussait, le frappait et le brutalisait. Et ce petit garçon les haïssait tous, ne pouvant empêcher sa haine de devenir amer et encore plus forte, pleurant sa haine la nuit dans son oreiller, ne voulant pas la ressentir mais ne sachant pas comment faire…

…et un autre garçon, maladroit et sérieux, détestait les deux jeunes hommes mignons et souriants mais si arrogants, celui avec les lunettes et celui au sourire je-m'en-foutiste, sa haine l'étouffait alors qu'il les regardait rire ensemble sur la pelouse…

…et Harry détestait Snape, le détestait de tout son être, et le sentiment était plus que réciproque…

…et la haine bouillait, pour Snape et pour Voldemort. Hermione savait que cela venait de Ron, et la haine toucha également tous les partisans de Voldemort, et Hermione haleta lorsque le visage de Lucius Malfoy devint le centre de la haine de Ron, pour avoir pratiquement tué sa sœur en deuxième année - oh, mon Dieu, Ron et Lucius étaient censés être partenaires dans le cercle, mais maintenant cette haine était retournée par Lucius envers tous les Weasley et les traîtres à leur sang, et ensuite la haine de Neville contre Lucius et Narcissa et Draco, pour être de la même famille que la femme qui lui avait enlevé ses parents. Puis Pansy s'y mit également, contre Neville pour être faible, pour être une honte pour tous les sang pur, contre Hermione pour être une saloperie de Sang-de-Bourbe qui la détestait et se méfiait d'elle, contre Harry pour ce qu'il faisait endurer à Draco, et Hermione se rendit compte avec horreur que sa propre haine lui échappa et se dirigea contre Pansy et Draco pour avoir blessé Harry, pour…Les images défilaient, sans que l'on puisse les contrôler, Harry détestant Draco et Draco détestant Harry également, Harry pour des choses que Draco avait dites à propos de Sirius et de Cédric Diggory ; Draco parce que Harry avait envoyé son père à Azkaban, et les fils de lumière au-dessus d'eux crépitèrent et menacèrent d'éclater. Comment avaient-ils pu être si stupides, peu importait à quel point le jumelage d'amour et de haine puisse être puissant, ils n'auraient pas dû risquer ça, pas avec ce groupe de personnes, c'était trop intense, ce qui était précisément pourquoi ils avaient pensé à utiliser ça mais c'était incontrôlable, alors que Harry et Draco se détestaient pour être enchaînés ensemble, pour s'étouffer l'un l'autre, revivant leur bagarre dans la Grande Salle, une fenêtre se brisant et tous les deux se retrouvant en train de saigner à flot, et Lucius détestait Harry pour ce qu'il faisait subir à son fils, le détestait au point de le tuer…

"**NON !**" Un désespoir effréné les secoua tous, et Hermione reconnut la voix de Ron, essayant de retenir et de ralentir sa haine, pour le bien de Harry. Il fut rapidement aidé par Esposito, Dumbledore et Pomfresh qui essayèrent avec lui de ralentir la fureur de Lucius Malfoy, pour le bien de Draco. Et de la même façon, ils ralentirent la haine de Snape, de Pansy et de tous les autres, un par un, les ramenant dans le cercle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin tous à nouveau concentrer sur Draco et Harry, les deux membres du cercle avec la meilleure raison d'haïr et le moins de contrôle sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Hermione repoussa leurs images de colère et de ressentiment et leur désir désespéré de s'éloigner de chacun, les remplaçant par des images qu'elle avait vues dans le cercle et durant ces dernières semaines, haletant de soulagement tandis que les souvenirs submergeaient de toutes parts : Draco et Harry endormis dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, s'embrassant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, volant tous les deux au-dessus du lac, ensemble dans leur lit, Draco à genoux et s'accrochant à Harry dans le couloir devant la salle de Potions…

Et lentement les lignes crépitantes de magie s'estompaient, redevenant calmes et claires.

Esposito prit une profonde inspiration, et ils se rassemblèrent tous, se préparant à la fin du sort.

"Je vous libère, Lucius Malfoy, du cercle," dit calmement Esposito, et la lumière de la baguette de Lucius s'éteignit lentement alors qu'il la baissait, haletant, s'asseyant pesamment dans le fauteuil le plus près et fermant les yeux.

"Je vous libère, Remus Lupin, du cercle," dit-elle, et Lupin baissa lentement sa baguette, les bras tremblants. Snape et Neville le furent à leurs tours, Neville s'adossant contre un mur en penchant la tête en arrière tandis que Snape allait à la fenêtre pour poser son front contre le carreau, fixant avec des yeux vides le terrain de Quidditch.

"Je vous libère, Narcissa Malfoy, du cercle," dit Esposito, et Hermione sentit son lien avec Narcissa miroiter et disparaître tandis que les autres membres du cercle étaient libérés un par un, tous tremblant à cause des contrecoups du sort, essayant de reprendre leurs forces. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée et tomba pratiquement dans les bras de Ron, son pouls battait toujours très vite mais ses bras étaient chauds et fermes autour d'elle.

Et, maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Juste attendre et voir si oui ou non le sort avait marché.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

Un **énorme merci** à Strawb3rries, Shima-chan, Vert Emeraude, Black Siri, Selena Flowright, Spicy marmelade, Orchideouxx, Zelda-sama, Matthieu, Tinalisa, Petite-abeille, Alanisse, Harrie Zabbs, Chesaa, Hlo, Leelo calavera, Rockeuse dans L'ame, Vif d'or, ayuluna, Oxaline, maiiya, music67love, misschatelle et LumiNuitey, pour vos reviews et vos encouragements :)

A dans un mois !


	13. 6 au 23 Novembre

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **tous les premiers mardis du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa** et **Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 12**

**6 Novembre - 23 Novembre**

**39****ème**** jour, Vendredi**

Quelqu'un bougeait. Hermione leva la tête et regarda le lit avec inquiétude.

Harry soupira dans son sommeil, se tourna sur le côté, puis s'immobilisa, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de se détendre. À côté de lui, Malfoy bougea très légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas non plus.

Hermione reposa à nouveau sa tête contre le fauteuil qui, contrairement aux fauteuils des hôpitaux Moldus, pouvaient se transformer en ce que vous vouliez pour être plus à l'aise - ou pour dormir, dans le cas de Ron et de Narcissa Malfoy.

Seuls Hermione et Lucius Malfoy étaient restés éveillés - Hermione parce qu'elle était éreintée par les évènements des derniers jours et les conséquences du sort de guérison, et Lucius pour des raisons que lui seul connaissait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester éveillés. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'être là. Esposito surveillait Harry et Draco avec vigilance car elle voulait être sûre d'être là lorsque l'un d'entre eux se réveillerait.

Et cela arriverait. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps, se répétait Hermione, toujours incapable d'y croire. Et elle n'y croirait certainement pas tant qu'elle ne les verrait pas tous les deux réveillés et redevenus comme avant.

Malfoy bougea, se tourna sur le côté et posa son bras au-dessus de Harry, se rapprochant de lui lorsque celui-ci murmura quelque chose avant de se presser dans son étreinte.

Les membres du cercle étaient restés dans la grande salle de la Tour d'Astronomie durant un moment après le sort, le temps de s'en remettre, en discutant à voix basse pendant qu'Esposito et les autres Guérisseurs restaient aux côtés de Harry et de Draco. À un moment donné, Esposito avait levé les yeux et fait signe à Hermione de s'approcher. Elle avait commencé à lui montrer quelque chose, mais s'était arrêté et avait appelé Narcissa également.

"Madame Malfoy, je montrais ceci à Miss Granger parce qu'elle avait exprimé un intérêt et une affinité particuliers pour la Guérison, mais vous devriez le voir également. Ces lignes de puissance, là, là et là," avait-elle dit en montrant les lignes qui luisaient faiblement et que les Guérisseurs avaient créées sur les corps d'Harry et Malfoy, près des points de concentration de magie : mains, cœurs, tempes. "Miss Granger, vous vous rappelez peut-être qu'elles avaient l'air ternes et inertes, montrant un freinage de leurs Vies magiques. Elles sont maintenant relativement brillantes et claires."

Narcissa avait fixé les lignes luisantes. "Est-ce que…est-ce que ça veut dire que ça a marché ?"

"Nous pensons que oui."

"Quand se réveilleront-ils ?"

"Ils ont besoin de dormir pendant un moment. Mais c'est un sommeil naturel, qui les reposes réellement plutôt que de les épuiser. Ils devraient se réveiller dans quelques heures."

Même si Esposito n'avait parlé qu'à elles deux, leur soulagement s'était immédiatement propagé à travers la pièce. Narcissa avait fixé son fils un long moment avant de se détourner et de marcher très calmement vers Lucius, qui l'avait conduit dans le petit bureau adjacent. Les autres parlèrent doucement entre eux, échangeant quelques étreintes et quelques sourires. Les Malfoy étaient revenus environ dix minutes plus tard, et bien qu'ils aient tous les deux l'air calmes, les yeux légèrement rougis de Narcissa et sa voix quelque peu enrouée montraient qu'elle s'était probablement effondrée en privé. Elle et Lucius avaient formellement remercié tous les membres du cercle d'y avoir participé, réservant des chaleureux remerciements à Snape, Zabini et Parkinson, et un par un, les autres partirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent plus qu'Hermione, Ron, et les Malfoy. Ils avaient fait une trêve silencieuse et emplie de nervosité, et prirent chacun un siège sur les côtés opposés du lit et s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Hermione leva les yeux lorsqu'il y eut un nouveau mouvement dans le lit. Harry se tournait sur le dos. Elle retint son souffle quand il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond.

"Malfoy ?" murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrirent en papillonnant et il fit un bruit de gorge. Harry se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se fixèrent durant un long moment, puis Malfoy leva une main et repoussa les cheveux de Harry de son visage.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda doucement Harry.

"Bien. Et toi ?"

"Aussi." La main de Harry serra celle de Malfoy, puis il se tourna pour qu'ils soient face à face. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle et Lucius voyaient ce qu'ils avaient attendu toute la nuit. Ils auraient dû se lever pour leur parler, mais à la place, ils restaient tous les deux silencieux. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre Harry et Malfoy. Et apparemment, Lucius non plus. Leurs yeux se croisèrent rapidement avant que Lucius ne retourne son attention sur eux, une expression qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer sur son visage.

Harry et Malfoy n'étaient concentrés que sur eux-mêmes, les yeux de Malfoy cherchant ceux de Harry pour y déceler quelque chose qu'apparemment il trouva, parce qu'il poussa un soupir avant de rapprocher Harry de lui et d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Harry. La main de Harry se posa sur la joue de Malfoy, son pouce caressant doucement sa mâchoire.

"On va bien," murmura Harry après un moment. Malfoy acquiesça.

"Je sais. C'est juste que…"

"Ouais. Je sais." Harry s'éclaircit la gorge puis se recula légèrement. "Où sont mes lunettes ?"

"_Accio lunettes_" murmura Malfoy en gloussant. Il les attrapa et les tendit à Harry.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, jeunes hommes ?" demanda Esposito. Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Esposito était juste à côté d'elle.

Harry et Malfoy se séparèrent à contrecoeur et se tournèrent vers elle. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris, comme s'ils savaient depuis le début qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas pris la peine d'y faire attention.

"Bien," dit Malfoy.

"J'ai faim" dit Harry. Esposito rit.

"Alors asseyez-vous, que je vous regarde un instant. Avez-vous faim, vous aussi, Mr. Malfoy ?" demanda-t-elle. Malfoy acquiesça en s'asseyant lentement. "Excellent. C'est tout à fait normal. Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis Mercredi, et très peu avant, je parie."

Lucius se leva en s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux," dit-il doucement lorsque Malfoy se tourna vers lui. "Ta mère va être ravie." Il se pencha pour toucher l'épaule de Narcissa. "Il est réveillé."

Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut et fixa Malfoy, légèrement abasourdie.

"Bonjour Mère." Il lui fit un petit sourire puis retourna son attention sur Esposito. "Je suis désolé, quoi ?"

"Je vous demandais si vous ressentiez une quelconque douleur, des nausées, des maux de tête…" et elle énuméra toute une liste de symptômes tout en les examinant avec sa baguette. "Désolée," dit-elle brusquement par-dessus son épaule à Hermione et aux Malfoy. "Je veux juste faire leur examen le plus vite possible, puis je vous les laisse. Miss Granger, pourquoi ne réveillerez-vous pas Mr. Weasley ? Oui, oui, je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une formalité, vous avez tous les deux l'air en pleine santé, je ne fais qu'un examen basique et vous pourrez ensuite petit-déjeuner."

"Petit-déjeuner ?" demanda Harry, légèrement désorienté, regardant par la fenêtre. Il sembla alors remarquer pour la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'Infirmerie.

"Il est presque l'heure. Cinq heures du matin."

"Quel jour ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Vendredi." Esposito rit légèrement de leurs expressions surprises. "Oui, vous nous avez fait une grande frayeur," dit Esposito. "De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?"

Malfoy haussa les épaules. "De pas grand-chose, je crois," répondit-il. Harry acquiesça.

"Et plus précisément ?"

"De souvenirs" dit Harry.

"Beaucoup de souvenirs," ajouta doucement Malfoy.

Esposito lui lança un regard calme, puis acquiesça et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bien. Je pense que vos parents et vos amis aimeraient s'assurer que vous êtes en bonne santé. Mais ils ne resteront pas longtemps pour que vous puissiez ensuite vous reposer correctement de façon à ce qu'on termine vos examens médicaux, d'accord ?"

Et tandis qu'elle réveillait Ron et qu'ils passaient quelques minutes avec Harry avant de se faire sortir de la pièce par Esposito, Hermione se dit qu'ils avaient l'air… différents. Comme s'ils étaient de l'autre côté d'un côté d'un fossé que personne ne pouvait combler. Elle se demanda si Ron l'avait également ressenti - et si Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy eux aussi l'avaient aussi ressenti.

**ooooooo**

**40****ème**** jour, Samedi**

_Ça va faire du bien de sortir enfin de l'Infirmerie_, pensait Draco tandis que sa mère commençait à lui faire le long et complexe récit d'une récente réception. Non pas que d'habitude il était réfractaire à ces histoires ; cela faisait partie de la politique, après tout. Mais sa mère avait tendance à se concentrer sur le superficiel ; les vêtements, qui avait le sort de décoration le plus élaboré, les elfes de Maisons les plus dociles, et d'autres choses de ce genre à l'intérêt plutôt limité.

Malheureusement, en ce moment, confiné comme il était dans l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui faire arrêter de parler de cela. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'excuse de devoir aller en cours ou à l'entraînement de Quidditch, et il était encore trop perturbé par le cercle de guérison et ses répercussions pour être capable de tenir la conversation. Sa mère était là depuis quelques heures et semblait bien partie pour rester jusqu'au dîner, avec ses longues histoires de réception. Que d'amusement en perspective.

Sa mère n'était pas d'habitude si obsédée par ces trivialités, pensa-t-il alors qu'elle continuait à parler. Aujourd'hui, cette superficialité était certainement due en partie à son malaise après le cercle de guérison, et de l'autre à la présence de Potter et de ses amis près de la fenêtre. Néanmoins, cela restait incroyablement irritant. Il ne voulait pas parler de la mode. Il avait conclu que leur statut familial avait irrévocablement changé avec l'entrée de son père dans le cercle, mais il ne savait pas où ils se situaient maintenant - si Père essaierait encore de rester allié à Voldemort, ou s'il essaierait de se faire bien voir par l'autre camp, ou resterait tapi jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve où aller ensuite. Il était incroyablement énervant d'entendre parler de la coupe de la nouvelle robe de Madame Crabbe crée par Madame Guipure, plutôt que d'entendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

Sa mère s'arrêta lorsque Potter se rapprocha.

"Excusez-moi. Malfoy ? Tu voulais regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch de Serpentard, non ? Ils commencent." Il désigna la fenêtre d'un signe de tête.

"Ouais, j'arrive dans une minute," répondit Draco, maussade. Quidditch. Une pause bienvenue parmi les histoires de réception, mais en même temps ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il désirait particulièrement voir.

Sa mère pinça les lèvres et regarda Potter en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Draco se levait. "Mr. Potter, est-il habituel de s'adresser à son époux ou son épouse par son nom de famille dans le monde Moldu ?"

Potter cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris que sa mère lui parle pour ce qui était, se rendit compte Draco, la première fois. "Euh…non."

"Alors pourquoi vous adressez-vous de cette manière à mon fils ?" demanda-t-elle de manière glaciale.

Draco fronça les sourcils. "On le fait tous les deux, Mère."

"Et il serait peut-être plus approprié de vous appeler par vos prénoms, Draco."

"Approprié pour quoi ?" demanda Potter. Draco secoua la tête en le regardant, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devrait se contenter de laisser tomber. Sa mère pinça à nouveau les lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu pars ?"

"Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de penchant particulier pour le Quidditch, Draco," dit-elle. "Amusez-vous bien. Je vais rendre visite à Severus."

"C'était quoi, ça ?" demanda Potter lorsque Draco les rejoignit, lui, Ron et Ginny Weasley, à la fenêtre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Bien que… je pense que ma mère m'a peut-être dit une partie de ce que je voulais savoir," dit distraitement Draco tandis qu'ils observaient Edmund Carmichael, le sixième année qui avait récupéré le poste de capitaine Serpentard, faire commencer à ses équipiers les manœuvres d'échauffement. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'équipe sur le terrain, et non pas sur ce sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait en présence de Ron Weasley depuis le sort.

Ugh, sans espoir. Les trois Poursuiveurs étaient en train d'exécuter des tonneaux désordonnés, et Carmichael ne faisait rien pour les aider.

"Sans toi, ils ne vont pas bien," fit remarquer Potter. "Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?"

Draco secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil aux Weasley. Potter acquiesça, comprenant le message. "Je les entraînais très bien avant l'enchaînement," dit Draco. "Mais Carmichael ne comprend pas comment s'occuper des Poursuiveurs, et Baddock est un vrai désastre en tant qu'Attrapeur."

"Ouais, le match de la semaine dernière n'était pas le meilleur que j'ai vu," dit la sœur de Weasley.

Draco tressaillit. Malgré son antipathie pour Malcolm Baddock, Serpentard perdant 10 à 190 face à Poufsouffle la semaine dernière était mortifiant. Il voulait bien leur manquer en tant qu'Attrapeur et Capitaine, mais pas au point qu'ils s'effondrent complètement sans lui. Une bonne chose qu'il ait été trop malade pour y assister – ou même s'en préoccuper - à ce moment-là.

"Il n'était pas permanent, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il à Potter.

Potter sourit. "Non. Mais je doute que ça aurait fait une différence."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas permanent ?" demanda Weasley.

"Le sort que Potter lui a lancé deux jours avant le match."

"Quel sort ?"

Potter haussa les épaules. "Rien de permanent." Les Weasley attendirent. "Screaming Scrotalpox," confessa-t-il finalement, légèrement penaud.

"Harry !" dit Ginny Weasley avec admiration tandis que son frère riait. "Pourquoi ?"

"C'est une longue histoire," répondit Potter en secouant la tête.

"Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ?"

"Dans la salle commune de Serpentard."

"Et ils ne t'ont pas tué ?" Les sourcils de Weasley se haussèrent.

"Bulstrode lui a donné une bière-au-beurre." Draco sourit à Potter, qui lui sourit également.

"Ouais, c'est vrai, elle m'a donné une bière-au-beurre."

"Je crois que Owsley voulait t'embrasser. Elle déteste Baddock depuis qu'il l'a larguée pour une Serdaigle."

Potter rit et regarda à nouveau le terrain, s'appuyant confortablement contre Draco.

"Oh, bon sang… regardez-le, il ne fait même pas attention aux Batteurs pour… pitié, dis-moi que tu es meilleur que lui," dit Potter à Weasley, qui avait pris sa place de Capitaine.

"J'espère bien," répondit-il. "Et tu sais que Ginny est une bonne Attrapeuse. Mais Dean a des problèmes avec le nouveau Poursuiveur. Tu nous manque."

"Heureusement que je ne vous manque pas autant que Malfoy leur manque, à eux," dit Potter en désignant du doigt l'équipe de Serpentard, qui essayait d'exécuter une Feinte de Porskoff.

"Je ne peux pas regarder ça," dit Draco en observant avec incrédulité Baddock tomber pratiquement de son balai, "mais en même temps je ne peux pas détourner le regard."

"C'est fascinant, pas vrai ?" dit joyeusement Weasley.

"Quand pensez-vous être capables de jouer à nouveau ?" demanda Ginny Weasley. Draco et Potter la regardèrent, surpris.

"Jouer ?"

"Eh bien, l'enchaînement va bien s'estomper au bout d'un moment. Quand pensez-vous que vous serez capables de voler à nouveau par vous-mêmes ?"

"Oh. Je ne sais pas…" répondit Potter.

"Dès que tu pourras, on veut que tu reviennes," dit Weasley à Potter. "Je suis meilleur que Carmichael, mais je ne suis pas Capitaine, et Ginny veut revenir au poste de Poursuiveur."

"Tu lui passeras simplement le relais ?" lui demanda Draco.

"Harry a été choisi pour être Capitaine, pas moi."

"Pourquoi, tu ne retourneras pas dans ton équipe ?" demanda Ginny.

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend."

"De quoi ?" demanda Weasley.

"S'ils me laisseront revenir ou pas," dit sèchement Draco.

"Mais…"

"Ron." La voix de Potter contenait un avertissement lui disant de laisser tomber, et Draco fut reconnaissant que Potter semble comprendre mais ne l'explique pas à haute voix.

Oui, il voulait jouer à nouveau. Il y avait souvent pensé avant que leur enchaînement ne commence lentement à les tuer. Mais maintenant… ça dépendrait de la bonne volonté du Capitaine et du reste de l'équipe, et pour obtenir cette bonne volonté, il aurait besoin d'avoir de la puissance pour leur mettre la pression. Et qui savait s'il en avait en ce moment.

"Tu étais le foutu Capitaine de cette équipe, par Merlin ; pourquoi ne te laisseraient-ils pas rejouer ?" demanda Weasley, n'ayant visiblement pas compris la demande muette de Potter.

"Ce n'est pas si simple," répondit-il impatiemment. Les _Weasley_, franchement. Tous aussi bêtes que leurs pieds. Il ferait mieux de clarifier aussi vite que possible la position politique actuelle de sa famille, pensa-t-il, irrité. Parce qu'il refusait d'essayer de bien s'entendre avec les Weasley à moins que ce ne soit absolument inéluctable.

"Enfin, tu reviendras dans l'équipe, Harry," dit fermement Weasley, du mépris pour les Serpentard clairement identifiable dans la voix. "Nous nous décidons sur le talent et sur ce qui est juste." Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu seras capable de faire toutes sortes de choses après que l'enchaînement se sera calmé, tu sais," dit Ginny. "Tu seras peut-être même capable d'aller en cours d'Astronomie plus que tous les deux jours."

"Tu penses que vous garderez vos appartements privés après que vous n'en ayez plus besoin ?" demanda Weasley.

Draco, tout comme Potter, fut légèrement déconcerté. Il n'y avait pas pensé. "Je n'y renoncerais pas sans me battre," dit Draco. "C'est un des seuls avantages de ce foutu enchaînement."

"Hé !"

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le seul avantage," dit-il défensivement, avant de se rendre compte que Potter n'était pas blessé, mais en fait amusé de son léger embarras.

Un sentiment qui n'était apparemment pas partagé par Ginny Weasley qui le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et qui commenta nonchalamment, "Vous serez aussi capable de sortir avec d'autres personnes, Harry, et je suis sûre que ce sera un grand soulagement."

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent et il sentit la légère colère de Potter contre Ginny. Il mit une main sur le bras de Potter. "Oh, ouais," répondit-il à Ginny à la place de Potter. "C'est une autre raison pour laquelle on veut garder l'appartement privé. On a prévu d'être honteusement infidèle dès que possible. On va faire un concours : celui qui couchera avec le plus de personnes possible en un mois. Mais Potter aura besoin de l'aide de tout le monde, donc j'espère que tu te comporteras en véritable amie et te mettra au travail le plus vite possible." Potter réprima un rire face à l'expression de Ginny, mais il donna un petit coup de coude à Draco.

"Malfoy," murmura-t-il en signe d'avertissement. "Sois gentil."

"Enfin," dit Weasley, au grand soulagement de Draco, "on ferait mieux d'y aller. On a un entraînement après. On se voit plus tard, Harry."

"Ouais, à plus," dit Potter tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie.

"Alors, c'était quoi ce truc avec ta mère, tout à l'heure ?" demanda-t-il dès qu'ils furent partis.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je pense que… les choses ont changé. Avec ma famille," clarifia-t-il, observant toujours Carmichael.

"Changé de quelle manière ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Elle n'en a pas beaucoup parlé, mais…" Il s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils en regardant les joueurs.

"Je ne suis pas capable de comprendre la subtilité des Serpentard, Malfoy," l'encouragea Potter après un moment.

"Je suis sûr que même à toi il t'est venu à l'esprit que les choses avaient changé à partir du moment où mes parents sont entrés dans le cercle."

"Oui."

"Eh bien, ils… Ils doivent désormais se demander vers quel camp se tourner maintenant »

Il y eut un long silence, finalement brisé par Potter. "J'imagine que Voldemort ne doit pas être terriblement content de ton père."

L'estomac de Draco fit un looping. "Je préfèrerais que tu n'emploies pas son nom, si ça ne te dérange pas," dit-il pour masquer sa gêne face au soudain franc-parler de Potter.

"C'est bien ce dont vous avez parlé, non ?"

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "Oui."

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence. Pas surprenant, en sachant que cela leur avait pris un mois pour que cette franchise s'installe entre eux.

"Et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie," admit finalement Draco. "Je ne sais pas si ça signifie qu'il est… rejeté, ou pas."

"Qu'est-ce que toi, tu voudrais que ça signifie ?"

"Qu'est-ce ça change ?" demanda Draco, honnêtement perdu.

"Ton opinion ne compte pas pour le choix politique de ta famille ? Tu es un tiers de cette famille !"

Draco détourna les yeux de l'expression indignée de Potter. "J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'en parler."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'aimeras pas ce que j'aurais à te dire."

"Je vois." La voix de Potter était très calme tandis qu'il s'éloignait de Draco et se tournait pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Draco croisa les bras de manière défensive, subitement énervé de l'abrupte distance physique et émotionnelle entre eux. "Potter… ce n'est pas juste à propos de… à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est… mon père ne suivrait pas quelqu'un sans avoir de bonnes raisons…"

"Quelles bonnes raisons ? Ton père prend son pied à mutiler, tuer et torturer, c'est ça ?"

Draco commença à s'écarter de la fenêtre, se rendant compte que c'était quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas dû parler. Potter le saisit par l'épaule, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, en colère…puis la ferma et prit visiblement sur lui.

"D'accord." Potter prit une profonde inspiration. "Désolé. Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée pour moi de dire quelque chose maintenant." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Continue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta famille ? Et pourquoi ce que ta mère t'a dit n'a rien à voir avec ça ?"

Draco prit son courage à deux mains ainsi qu'une profonde inspiration. "Mes parents savent que parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme on le souhaiterait," dit-il prudemment, "et on doit s'adapter et faire du mieux qu'on peut. Ils ont déjà eu à le faire dans le passé, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé la première fois, et quand Père fut arrêté."

Potter acquiesça.

"Quand on ne peut pas… quand on ne peut pas compter sur les alliances et les relations que l'on a, on doit en faire de nouvelles. On doit être capable de se relever. Père ne fait pas partie de ceux qui se contentent d'accepter la défaite."

"Non, j'imagine," dit Potter, jetant un regard abattu à Carmichael qui entraînait son équipe sur le terrain. "La dernière fois que ton père a changé de camp, il a dit qu'il était sous Impérium. Je suppose qu'il est assez intelligent pour savoir que plus personne ne gobera cette excuse."

Draco haussa les épaules. Probablement.

"Et il est sorti de prison en payant des personnes haut placées et en prétendant ne pas être aussi impliqué que ce que je sais." Draco se tendit légèrement, mais décida de laisser passer celle-là. "Donc que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Retourner vers ceux qui avaient prétendu le croire et leur donner encore plus d'argent, pour qu'ils croient pour de vrai qu'il a changé de camp ?"

"Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour avoir des alliances avec des personnes puissantes."

"Et quel est mon rôle là-dedans ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'ils voudront tirer avantage de toi."

"Moi ? Tes parents me détestent."

"Ils savent que tous ne partagent pas le même sentiment."

Potter réfléchit longuement, et Draco pût pratiquement le voir assembler toutes les pièces. "Donc… ils vont rappeler à tout le monde qu'ils sont la belle-famille du foutu Garçon Qui A Survécu ou n'importe quels surnoms stupides que la Gazette du Sorcier me donne, et ça leur permettra de faire des 'alliances' avec des personnes puissantes qui m'apprécient ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça."

"Et ils pensent que je vais l'accepter et faire comme si nous étions une grande famille épanouie ?" Draco acquiesça, et Potter se renfrogna. "Plutôt mourir."

"Tu n'auras pas le choix," dit sèchement Draco, pas le moins du monde surpris.

"Je suis marié avec _toi_, pas avec ta foutue famille."

"Je fais partie de ma foutue famille. Et, bien que ça nous fasse à tous du mal de l'admettre, toi aussi."

"Je fais partie de toi et moi, et pour ma part, c'est tout."

"Je sens qu'un combat se prépare," dit Draco, ironique.

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'aide à réhabiliter ta famille ?"

"Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?"

"Parce que j'exècre tout ce que ton père symbolise et que l'idée de l'aider me fait vomir."

"Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant ?"

"À part le fait que tous les deux ans environ il essaye de me tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre ?"

Draco acquiesça, ignorant ostensiblement le ton sarcastique de Potter.

"Je hais ce qu'il représente."

"Je représente les mêmes choses. Est-ce que tu me hais ?"

Potter se tourna pour se concentrer sur l'équipe de Gryffondor, commençant leur entraînement. "Tu sais très bien que non," marmonna-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'es pas ton père, Malfoy."

"Je crois en tout ce qu'il croit. Et tu le sais."

"Je… je trouve ça dur à croire. Je veux dire… comment peux-tu y croire ?"

"Parce qu'il a raison."

"D'accord, explique-moi tout ça, alors. Autre que les mutilations et les tortures sur les Moldus, qu'est-ce qu'il… qu'est-ce que _tu_ vois en Vol… en lui ?"

"C'est un chef puissant, Potter. Et ça a beaucoup de sens, pour beaucoup de choses."

"Ça a du sens de tuer des personnes sans raison particulière, alors ?"

"On est en guerre. Des personnes meurent durant les guerres."

"Une guerre pour quoi ? Pour la fierté de Voldemort ?"

"Ce n'est pas pour sa fierté, c'est pour la survie du monde sorcier."

"Oh, non, ne me sort pas…" Potter s'interrompit en faisant un effort visible, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "D'accord. Très bien. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Nous nous battons pour ce que nous sommes. Des sorciers, et c'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose. Ça ne consiste pas juste à faire des petites blagues aux Moldus ou à tricoter d'horribles pull-overs. La Magie est censée être puissante, et les personnes l'utilisant sont censées être fortes. Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut pas se laisser polluer par des étrangers, par des personnes qui dilueront nos dons et qui détruiront nos traditions et notre façon de vivre."

"Des personnes comme Hermione ? Quand a-t-elle jamais détruit une seule tradition ?"

"Ce n'est pas contre quelqu'un en particulier, Potter !" s'exclama-t-il, agacé. "Granger est peut-être une sorcière extrêmement douée - et ne me regarde pas comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser juste parce que j'ai admit ça tout haut - mais son genre n'appartient pas à notre monde. Ils ne comprennent pas nos coutumes, ou ce que ça signifie d'être une sorcière ou un sorcier. Granger pourrait étudier jusqu'à ce que ses grandes dents tombent, elle ne comprendrait toujours pas certaines choses qu'un gamin de notre monde saurait instinctivement. Et les personnes comme les Weasley, qui l'adoptent et essayent de comprendre les Moldus…" Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête. "Ils pensent construire un pont entre notre monde et le monde Moldu, mais comment le pourraient-ils ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Quel futur voient-ils ? Un monde où les Moldus et les sorciers se tiennent la main et chantent autour d'un feu de joie à Halloween ? C'est insensé, et dangereux également. Si notre monde était découvert, ils voudraient nous tuer. Ils ont déjà essayé auparavant. Nous devons rester purs et forts pour nous protéger. Nous avons besoin que notre magie soit assez forte pour _être capable_ de nous protéger." Il s'arrêta. "Il n'y a rien de personnel contre Granger là-dedans. Mais contre son peuple. Il est irraisonné et violent et on ne peut pas leur faire confiance."

"Tu viens juste de décrire Voldemort, tu sais ?"

"J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne dises pas son nom."

"Je dirai son nom si j'en ai envie !"

"Bien. Désolé d'avoir évoqué ce sujet." Il se détourna de Potter et un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils observaient Weasley essayer de calmer une dispute plutôt bruyante entre les Batteurs et deux Poursuiveurs.

Draco soupira. Voilà donc ce qui arrivait quand on essayait d'être honnête et ouvert. Les Gryffondor étaient vraiment des idiots, s'ils pensaient que ce genre de choses devait rester secrètes et ne jamais être évoqué.

Mais alors Potter retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, et Draco ressentit une vague de regret las venir de lui. "Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller plus doucement avec ce sujet," dit Potter avec hésitation, posant une main sur le bras de Draco. Il acquiesça et Potter se rapprocha légèrement. "Écoute, je suis désolé. Tu… je t'ai poussé à en parler, et quand tu le fais, je m'énerve. Je suis désolé."

"D'accord," répondit Draco à contre cœur. Potter s'approcha encore et, après un moment d'hésitation, Draco se détendit quelque peu. Potter se déplaça pour se retrouver derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras, le menton sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier s'appuya légèrement contre lui, son dos reposant contre le torse de Potter, fixant tous les deux par la fenêtre le terrain.

"Je peux me faire pardonner ?" dit doucement Potter. Et son souffle balayant la nuque de Draco combiné à la chaleur de son étreinte réveillèrent inopinément quelque chose en Draco. Il prit une grande inspiration. Non, ne sois pas excité. Ils se sentaient peut-être bien, mais ils étaient toujours à l'Infirmerie et Potter ne voulait probablement pas dire cela de cette façon-là.

"Tu peux faire une partie de mon devoir d'Arithmancie," répondit-il, d'une voix qu'il espérait désinvolte, mais Potter avait apparemment compris son soudain intérêt.

"Je suis complètement nul en Arithmancie, et tu le sais très bien. Mais j'ai d'autres talents," dit-il innocemment, souriant contre la nuque de Draco tandis que le pouls de ce dernier s'accélérait.

Draco déglutit difficilement, mais s'écarta légèrement. "Ma mère va probablement revenir d'une minute à l'autre," fit-il remarquer.

"Ah. Ça coupe légèrement l'envie."

"Légèrement. Sans oublier que nous sommes encore à l'Infirmerie."

"Ouais, ça aussi." Potter soupira tandis qu'ils observaient les Batteurs commencer un nouvel exercice. "En parlant de ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? Hier Esposito semblait penser qu'on allait bien, et puis tout à coup elle a commencé à nous faire passer tous ces examens, à empêcher les visites et à ne pas nous autoriser à sortir."

"Je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas que…" il s'interrompit, ne désirant pas dire à haute voix qu'il soupçonnait que, peut-être, les choses n'étaient pas aussi rose que ce qu'on avait bien voulu leur faire croire.

"Non, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter," répondit Esposito. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, surpris. "Désolée… je n'ai jamais fait de bruit en entrant dans une pièce." Elle leur fit un sourire d'excuse. "Vous pouvez sortir d'ici, si vous voulez. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous garder ici pour des examens médicaux. Je voulais juste vous laisser une chance de… tirer les choses au clair. À nouveau. Avant de vous remettre parmi vos camarades."

"Quoi ?" dit Potter.

"Et une chance pour vous de réfléchir à ce qui vous attend en reprenant votre quotidien. Surtout vous, Mr. Malfoy," précisa-t-elle.

"Pourquoi surtout lui ?" demanda Potter alors que Draco rétrécissait les yeux.

Esposito ignora Potter. "Vous êtes un Serpentard, Mr. Malfoy. Alors utilisez votre cerveau de Serpentard pour faire plus que simplement réfléchir à ce que vos parents vont faire maintenant," dit-elle. "Vous êtes libres de partir, messieurs. Je vous suggèrerais d'aller d'abord dans votre dortoir privé, plutôt qu'à vos dortoirs de Maison." Elle leur fit un petit sourire. "Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Malfoy. Je trouverai une excuse pour garder votre mère ici pour un petit moment."

**oooooooo**

"Nerveux ?" demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin face au cri à moitié étranglé de Potter lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans leur dortoir et que Draco avait fermé la porte en poussant Potter contre celle-ci.

"Juste surpris," gloussa Potter en se détendant. "C'était un peu inattendu… oh…" il inspira profondément quand Draco commença à embrasser doucement son cou.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Draco d'une voix étouffé. "Tu croyais qu'on allait venir ici pour étudier ?"

"Non, je pensais juste que tu… hum, ne t'arrête pas… ferme la porte avant de me sauter dessus."

"Tu pensais mal," dit Draco. Ils arrêtèrent de parler pour se consacrer à des activités bien plus plaisantes, enlevant leurs vêtements tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient difficilement vers leur chambre, et qu'ils tombèrent sur leur lit.

_Oh Merlin, oh oui_, pensa Draco alors qu'il pressait Potter contre les oreillers, tous les deux haletant et déjà durs, et c'était tellement _bon_ de faire cela sans devoir combattre la fatigue. De s'enlacer à nouveau, de sentir les doigts de Potter agripper ses hanches si durement qu'il aurait certainement des bleus, se frotter contre l'autre, s'embrasser furieusement entre deux gémissements…

"Attends…" interrompit Potter. "Est-ce que tu veux…" Il fit un signe de la main en direction de leur table de nuit et de la petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

"Ohbonsangoui," haleta-t-il, "mais grouille-toi…" Ils rirent en haletant, leur besoin si écrasant que Draco se sentait étourdi. Potter s'assit et tira Draco sur ses genoux avec une force suffisante pour lui faire des hématomes, et les cuisses de Draco encerclèrent fermement ses hanches tandis qu'ils bougeaient désespérément.

"Oh bordel, oh Merlin, je ne…ah, Merlin, tu…" Il gémit lorsque la pression augmenta et que Potter mordilla son cou.

"Ou-ouais…oh…" gémit Potter et il ferma les yeux, son orgasme déclenchant celui de Draco en une vague de chaleur.

Ils restèrent fermement enlacés, haletant pendant quelques minutes avant que Draco ne comprenne ce qui semblait si étrange : il se sentait bien. Légèrement fatigué par l'effort, mais ce n'était dû qu'une fatigue post-sexuelle.

Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard pensif de Potter, et ils se sourirent.

"On va bien. Ça a vraiment marché," murmura Potter, et Draco lui répondit par un baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Potter. Ce dernier respirait encore profondément alors qu'il caressait les lèvres de Draco des siennes et il s'allongea, faisant lentement passer sa main du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Draco pouvait encore le sentir trembler tandis qu'ils exploraient le corps de l'autre, lentement, doucement, d'une manière complètement différente de l'avidité de quelques minutes auparavant.

Oui, c'était définitivement bien mieux que de s'évanouir. Draco pouvait très bien s'y habituer. "Hmm," murmura-t-il paresseusement quelques minutes plus tard. "Agréable d'être au-dessus pour une fois."

Potter sourit puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te dérange ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation. "Que… hum… que tu ne sois pas au-dessus ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerais ?"

"Eh bien… c'est juste que… euh…"

Draco fit un petit sourire suffisant à Potter. "Potter, est-ce que tu as écouté ce qu'Esposito a dit quand elle parlait d'être au-dessus et au-dessous ? Le pour et le contre de chacune de ces positions ?"

"Eh bien…oui, mais…tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Le sourire se transforma en ricanement. "Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je me sacrifie pour ton plaisir sexuel ?"

"Non, mais…"

"Que je m'allonge et que je pense à l'Angleterre et…"

"Malfoy…"

"Que je me languis du jour où tu me permettras de m'amuser aussi…" Il éclata de rire lorsque l'expression de Potter devint penaude.

"Arrête ça."

"Désolé," rit Draco, pas désolé le moins du monde. "Tu sais que je ne ris pas de toi, mais que je ris avec toi."

"Mais moi je ne ris pas," fit sèchement remarquer Potter.

"D'accord, tu as raison," dit joyeusement Draco. "Je me moque de toi. C'est juste que tu… Merlin, on a couché ensemble je ne sais pas combien de fois et tu continues à rougir. J'imagine que ce serait mignon si je craquais pour les cas désespérément sans espoir…" Il évita la gifle que Potter essaya de lui donner.

"Malfoy, j'essaye d'être sérieux, là."

"Je sais, je sais - c'est ce qui rend ça si drôle - oh, d'accord." Il prit sur lui et essaya de prendre une expression qu'il espérait plus sérieuse. "Non, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu profites de moi, ou que tu te conduis mal avec moi. Enfin… peut-être que tu te conduis mal avec moi, mais d'une manière très bonne… et plus dur c'est, meilleur c'est." Potter leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. "Et, oui, je serais ravi d'être au-dessus, si jamais tu te décides à être aventureux sexuellement, et ouvrir tes… ailes, comme si c'était tes cuis…" il s'interrompit à nouveau lorsque Potter le frappa avec un oreiller.

"Abruti."

"Prude."

"Je ne suis pas…"

Sir Xander s'éclaircit la gorge. "Les parents de Mr. Malfoy sont à la porte," annonça-t-il d'un ton d'excuse. "Ils aimeraient que vous les rejoigniez dans les appartements privés du Professeur Snape dès que vous le pourrez. Ils suggèrent également que Mr. Potter apporte quelque chose pour s'occuper."

"C'est ça qu'elle appelait garder ta mère à l'Infirmerie pour un petit moment," soupira Potter. "À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?"

"Avec un peu de chance ils me feront savoir ce qu'il en est du statut de notre famille. Et peut-être me donneront-ils des conseils sur ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant."

"Ça semble amusant."

"Crois-moi, ça ne le sera pas." Draco soupira et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'asseoir. "Allez," dit-il. "Lève-toi et prend ton devoir d'Arithmancie. Débarrassons-nous de ce rendez-vous le plus vite possible."

**ooooooo**

**42****ème**** jour, Lundi**

Cela avait été une réunion… intéressante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, pensa Harry deux jours plus tard tandis qu'ils attendaient leur dîner au Trois Balais. Pas que Harry ait été au courant de la conversation, mais Malfoy la lui avait résumée dès que ses parents étaient partis. Bien que Malfoy n'ait pas caché le fait que certaines choses resteraient privées, ce que Harry avait apprécié.

'Faites-leur faire face franchement et n'osez pas vous retirer même pour quelques secondes,' leur avait dit Lucius d'entrée. 'Retournez immédiatement à Serpentard, ou votre absence sera vue comme de la lâcheté.'

'N'insiste pas sur le respect que tu avais avant, à moins que tu ne sois sûr de le retrouver, parce qu'essayer de le réobtenir sans y parvenir te ferait perdre la face. Mais n'ignore pas non plus leur petite révolte ; s'il te défie, laisse-les faire, mais fais-leur savoir que tu as remarqué leur attitude provocatrice et que tu t'en rappelleras dans le futur.'

'Sois scrupuleusement poli avec tout le monde (et là Harry avait rit parce que Malfoy Senior avait clarifié que 'tout le monde' incluait les Weasley et les élèves nés de Moldus). Pas besoin d'être excessivement aimable ; les Malfoy sont des maîtres dans l'art de la courtoisie glacée. Contente-toi de ne pas envoyer balader les gens délibérément.'

'Et, surtout, ne réponds à aucune question.' "Sans commentaire" devenait la nouvelle devise des Malfoy, si quelqu'un demandait ce que Lucius faisait ou à qui il était allié.

Tout cela avait semblé légèrement trop calculé à Harry, si brusque, mais Malfoy avait dit qu'il y était déjà habitué ; les dix mois de l'incarcération de Lucius lui avait apparemment appris ce que c'était qu'être la cible de la méchanceté des Serpentard et de ne plus tenir pour acquis sa domination sur eux.

Et cela avait été une bonne chose, parce qu'il y avait eu des signes de rébellion incontestables de la part des Serpentard depuis leur retour. Rien de trop manifeste encore, bien que Nott ait fait quelques remarques plutôt agressives sur son père. Généralement des regards noirs impolis, des railleries à moitié murmurées, et la méchanceté désinvolte de Queenie Greengrass "Je crois que c'est au tour de Draco d'extraire les déjections des chauves-souris, Professeur," en Potions ce matin.

C'était une bonne chose de s'échapper de cet environnement, même pour un court moment. Esposito avait suggéré à Dumbledore qu'on devrait les autoriser à quitter le domaine de l'école de temps à autre, et ils avaient décidé de profiter de cette opportunité aussi souvent que possible. Et c'était un tel soulagement, d'être dehors, bien que Malfoy était légèrement plus tendu que d'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Harry se doutait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se débarrasser de cette attitude défensive qu'il conservait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'Infirmerie.

"C'est un bel endroit," commenta Harry tandis qu'on leur apportait leurs dîners.

"Ce n'est pas un bel endroit. C'est passable," rétorqua brusquement Malfoy.

"Ne sois pas idiot. C'est plutôt agréable," dit Harry en coupant ses pâtes.

"Tu manques sérieusement de classe."

"Merci beaucoup," répondit sèchement Harry. "Une idée de la manière dont tes parents vont s'occuper de mon manque de classe parmi les personnes qu'ils veulent impressionner ?"

Malfoy sourit légèrement. "Probablement en leur rappelant que ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as été élevé par des sauvages. Et en leur rappelant qui était ton père."

"Mon père ? Pourquoi ?"

"Les Potter étaient des sang-pur. Plutôt de bonne famille et fortunés." Malfoy haussa les épaules. "C'est suffisant pour beaucoup de sorciers de nos jours. Peu de personnes mis à part mes parents se soucieraient du fait que tu es un…" Malfoy hésita.

"Un quoi ? Un sang-mêlé ?" Harry rit de l'expression embarrassée de Malfoy. "Je n'en suis pas gêné, Malfoy," dit-il. "Et je n'ai pas honte non plus de ma mère née de Moldus. Ou de ses parents Moldus."

"Oh, vraiment ? Et pour sa sœur Moldue, alors ? Après tout ce que elle et son mari t'ont fait subir ?"

Harry fit une grimace à Malfoy. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qu'ils avaient appris de la famille de l'autre durant le sort de guérison, et cela ne lui semblait pas être le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Pas lorsque Malfoy était déjà de mauvais poil. "Malfoy…" dit-il, le mettant en garde.

Malfoy l'ignora. "Les Moldus qui t'ont élevé t'ont maltraité. J'ai vu tes souvenirs, Potter. Ils t'enfermaient dans un foutu placard et te traitaient encore plus mal qu'un elfe de maison."

"Ils…"

"Ils t'on réservé un traitement inhumain, parce qu'ils étaient effrayés par ta magie. Et tu crois toujours que nous n'avons rien à craindre de gens de leur sorte ?"

Apparemment Malfoy avait envie de se disputer. "Leur sorte ?" répéta-t-il. "Est-ce que tu te rappelles des souvenirs d'Hermione ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu de ses parents, ce sont des gens honnêtes. Ils se préoccupent d'elle."

"Oh, oui, ils se préoccupent tellement d'elle qu'ils l'ont larguée sur notre seuil."

"C'est ce que tu penses que les parents Moldus font ? Larguer leurs enfants dans le monde magique ?"

"Comment tu appelles ça ?"

"Leurs enfants ne s'intègrent pas au sein du monde Moldu. Leurs parents se sentent assez concernés pour les laisser venir à Poudlard, même si ça veut dire qu'ils vont finir par les perdre au profit du monde magique. Beaucoup de personnes seraient incapables de faire ça ." Il donna un coup de couteau dans sa viande, légèrement en colère. "Ta mère ne voulait même pas que tu ailles à Durmstrang ; les parents de Hermione l'ont laissée partir bien plus loin que ça."

Malfoy haussa les épaules, détaché, et Harry poussa un soupir de frustration.

"Je dirais autre chose en faveur des parents d'Hermione. Ils n'ont jamais lancé un Doloris à son animal de compagnie," marmonna Harry, irrité, avant de tressaillir dès qu'il eut fini de parler. "Oh… mon Dieu, je suis désolé… c'est…" Il mit une main devant sa bouche.

Imbécile. Cela devait être la chose la plus grossière qu'il ait jamais dite à quelqu'un. Cela surpassait presque la fois où il avait demandé à Cho Chang comment s'étaient passées ses vacances, l'été après le meurtre de Cédric Diggory. Pourquoi est-ce que ses remarques les plus idiotes devaient être dirigées contre les personnes qui l'attiraient ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, les yeux rivés sur la table. "Je suis… vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça." Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Malfoy percer un trou à travers sa tête, et il se tortilla devant le silence qui s'installa entre eux.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge. "Mon père voulait que j'en tire une leçon," dit-il d'une voix tendue. "Et j'en ai tiré une."

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il défendre ce que son père lui avait fait ? "Qu'est-ce que tu en as tiré ?"

"J'ai appris à n'ouvrir les portes qu'avec la magie," dit-il d'un air grave. "Et j'ai appris que parfois on doit faire des sacrifices pour des choses plus importantes."

"Le bien-être de ton animal, en échange d'ouvrir des portes ?"

"Il y a des choses bien plus importantes dans ce monde que ces stupides animaux," dit-il catégoriquement.

"Quel âge avais-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas une punition si inhabituelle que ça. Probablement cinq ou six ans."

"Malfoy… c'est… tu étais trop jeune. Il aurait sûrement pu t'apprendre ça sans te blesser si profondément."

"Peut-être, l'essentiel c'est que sa méthode a fonctionné. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte."

"La fin justifie les moyens ? C'est une manière horrible de voir la vie."

"Ce n'est pas horrible, c'est réaliste."

"C'est cynique et malhonnête."

"Tu n'aurais jamais pu être un Serpentard, Potter."

"Ce n'est pas ce que le Choixpeau disait," marmonna Harry, reprenant sa fourchette, heureux de laisser apparemment le sujet de l'enfance de Malfoy derrière.

"Le Choixpeau ? Il voulait te mettre à Serpentard ? Tu rigoles."

"Je ne rigole pas," insista Harry. "Il m'a dit que je pouvais aller loin chez Serpentard."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas mis là-bas ?"

Harry se sentit soudainement quelque peu mal à l'aise. "Je… je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'y mettre."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Euh… j'ai juste pensé que… j'avais entendu…" Harry bougea légèrement avant de se calmer. "Tu venais d'être placé à Serpentard," dit-il franchement.

"Et ?"

"Et je ne voulais pas être avec toi."

"Tu as demandé au Choixpeau de te mettre ailleurs à cause de moi ?"

"Ouais."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup, tu te rappelles ?"

"Très bien. Je ne savais pas que je t'avais fait une si grande impression."

"Tu étais le premier enfant sorcier que je rencontrais, et tu as insulté le premier adulte qui avait été gentil avec moi." Malfoy le fixa, complètement perdu. "Hagrid. C'était la première personne venant du monde magique que je rencontrais. La première personne qui était honnête avec moi. Il m'a emmené dans le monde magique - et là je t'ai rencontré et tu l'as insulté."

Malfoy secoua doucement la tête. "Marrant. Je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout."

"Tu connaissais probablement plus d'enfants sorciers que moi."

"Et plus d'adultes gentils avec moi," ajouta doucement Malfoy. Harry se dit qu'il était étrange de voir que cette révélation, combien Harry le détestait depuis le début, ne semblait pas du tout irriter Malfoy. Au contraire, il avait l'air beaucoup plus pensif et calme qu'à leur arrivée.

"J'aurais aimé… j'aurais aimé que certains de ces souvenirs ne soient pas apparus dans le cercle." Harry fit une pause. "J'aurais aimé que tout le monde ne les voit pas…"

"Tout comme moi," dit Malfoy.

Harry grimaça en se rappelant un souvenir extrêmement privé qu'ils avaient involontairement partagé avec tout le monde. "Mais je ne parle pas uniquement des autres personnes dans le cercle. Je… je parle aussi de toi. Je ne…" Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je ne voulais pas que tu saches à quoi ressemblait mon enfance."

Il y eut un long silence. "Moi non plus," répondit finalement Malfoy.

"Non, j'imagine que non." Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. "N'y faisons plus allusion, d'accord ?"

Malfoy soupira. "J'en ai marre d'éviter les sujets délicats avec toi," dit-il. "Mais si tu ne veux pas…"

"Non, je… je disais surtout ça pour toi."

"Alors ne t'embête pas avec ça. On a vu ce qu'on a vu. Je ne veux pas faire semblant du contraire."

"Oh." Harry retourna à son repas. "Tu sais, à propos du cercle… je suis désolé que ta famille ait des ennuis à cause de ça."

Malfoy haussa un sourcil en un signe d'incrédulité cynique.

"Je ne ferais pas semblant d'être désolé si ta famille devait changer de camp, parce que je suis foutrement fatigué de coucher avec l'ennemi. Mais je suis désolé que les autres Serpentard se comportent en vrais imbéciles avec toi."

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

"Ça leur passera. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais. C'est juste que je n'ai pas apprécié ça la dernière fois, et que je ne l'apprécie pas plus en ce moment."

"Non. Bon, parlons d'autre chose alors."

"Et de quoi ?"

"Eh bien… en imaginant qu'on puisse rejouer au Quidditch dans les prochains mois. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour que Carmichael vire Baddock et te reprenne dans l'équipe ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop encore," dit Malfoy en jouant distraitement avec sa nourriture.

"Tu sais… la petite amie de Carmichael est d'origine Moldue."

Malfoy fronça le nez de dégoût. "Je sais. Et je suis surpris que ses parents n'aient pas réussi à le convaincre de la larguer."

"C'est censé être secret."

"C'est le secret le plus connude toute l'école."

"Mais ça peut peut-être te permettre de marchander."

"Du chantage ? Ça peut être un peu risqué…"

"Non, pas du chantage," rit Harry. "C'est juste qu'il doit choisir entre toi et Baddock. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui rappeler que Baddock et sa famille sont dans le camp qui le déshériterait dès qu'il poserait les yeux sur lui, pour coucher avec une fille d'origine Moldue - et toi et ta famille, non, pas en ce moment. Ça, plus le fait que tu puisses voler les yeux fermés alors que Baddock…ça pourrait t'aider, sait-on jamais."

Malfoy fixa Harry avec des yeux vides pendant un moment avant que sa bouche ne frémisse et qu'il fasse un demi-sourire. "Peut-être que le Choixpeau savait de quoi il parlait, après tout," rit-il.

**ooooooo**

"Vous partez ?" demanda Hermione, surprise, à la Guérisseuse Esposito lorsqu'elle entra dans l'Infirmerie.

Esposito leva les yeux des parchemins qu'elle rangeait soigneusement dans un sac noir. Elle sourit. "J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire ici, donc, oui, je pars," répondit-elle. "Je suis contente que vous soyez passée ici : ça me permet de vous dire au revoir sans avoir besoin de vous chercher dans toute l'école."

"Oh. Merci."

"Vous nous avez été d'une aide inestimable, vous savez. Je l'ai grandement apprécié."

"Je n'avais pas trouvé le déséquilibre," lui rappela Hermione. "Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de magie noire."

"Moi également, au début."

"Mais vous avez rapidement écarté cette idée, tout de même."

"Grâce aux recherches que vous avez faites, et à la manière dont vous les avez présentées. Vous étiez très exhaustive et vous n'avez pas dissimulé les preuves allant à l'encontre de votre théorie privilégié. C'est une qualité rare, vous savez. Et inestimable pour un chercheur ou un Guérisseur."

Hermione acquiesça, acceptant avec joie le compliment. "Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi avez-vous gardé ici Harry et Malfoy durant deux jours ? Une minute vous étiez prête à les laisser partir - et la minute d'après vous changiez d'avis."

Esposito pinça les lèvres et observa pensivement Hermione. "Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que les choses avaient changé entre eux après leur réveil," répondit-elle enfin.

"Oui."

"Les choses autour d'eux avaient également changé. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'y adapter. Mr. Malfoy en particulier. Il aurait été très irresponsable de ma part de le mettre dehors sans lui laisser le temps de se rappeler qu'il est un Serpentard."

Hermione acquiesça. "Et pourquoi les avez-vous encouragé à passer du temps seuls tous les deux ? Je vous ai entendu suggérer au professeur Dumbledore de les autoriser à retourner à Pré-au-Lard, seuls. Vous avez dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée qu'ils y aillent environ une fois par semaine."

"Eh bien, croyez-moi ou non, Miss Granger, mais je pense que leur mariage est très réussi," dit-elle avant de rire de l'expression sceptique de Hermione.

"Tout ce qu'ils désirent c'est être capable de ne pas se tuer jusqu'à ce que l'enchaînement leur permette de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre."

"Oui, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Mais les choses ne doivent pas forcément se passer de cette façon. Ils ont beaucoup en commun, vous savez ; ils pourraient se faire beaucoup de bien." Elle fit une pause. "Ils pourraient faire beaucoup de bien à beaucoup de personnes," ajouta-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Probablement rien." Esposito haussa les épaules et se détourna, donnant un petit coup sur son sac pour que tout se range tout seul puis qu'il se ferme une fois fait. "Appelez ça du romantisme incurable et oubliez-le." Elle lança un nouveau sort sur son sac qui se mit à voler. Elle se tourna et sourit à Hermione. "Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger. J'ai le sentiment que nous nous reverrons."

"Au revoir," dit Hermione. Esposito lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Madame la Guérisseuse ?" l'interpella-t-elle impulsivement alors que Esposito était sur le point de partir.

"Oui ?"

"Avez-vous été Attrapeur ? Quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?"

Les yeux de Esposito pétillèrent. "Oui. J'ai remporté la Coupe de Quidditch de Serpentard durant ma Cinquième Année. Un des plus heureux souvenirs de toute ma vie." Hermione la fixa, perplexe. "Parfois, nous pouvons être des êtres humains également, Miss Granger. Essayez de vous rappeler de ça. Et prenez soin d'eux - eux deux. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont avoir besoin de tous les amis qu'ils pourront."

**ooooooo**

**56****ème**** jour, Lundi**

"Malfoy, allez, il est l'heure de se lever," dit impatiemment Harry en ouvrant les rideaux.

"Dé-gage."

"Hors de question. Lève-toi."

Malfoy enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller.

"Malfoy. Lundi. Potions. Snape."

Malfoy gémit. "D'accord, d'accord," soupira-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

"La salle de bain est vide," les informa Zabini, séchant ses cheveux tandis qu'il revenait dans le dortoir. "Vous feriez mieux d'y aller avant que Nott ne le fasse."

Harry grimaça et ils se ruèrent dans la salle de bain. Vendredi, Nott avait ensorcelé les pommes de douche pour qu'il en coule du pus de Bubobulbs, et ils en étaient sortis indemne uniquement grâce à la chance : la serviette de Harry était tombée sur le sol et il était sorti de la douche pour la ramasser ; juste après, le pus se mettait à pleuvoir de la pomme de douche.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas pu prouver que Nott avait fait le coup. Mais il avait été la dernière personne à sortir de la salle de bain, et par conséquent, le coupable le plus vraisemblable. Bien qu'il ne manquait pas de coupables probables.

"C'est bon ?" demanda Harry, après avoir prudemment vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas de pièges ou de blagues magiques ou physiques. Malfoy acquiesça prudemment.

_Quelle agréable manière de commencer la journée_, pensa Harry lorsqu'il se glissa sous l'eau. Vigilants depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés de ne pas tomber sur des blagues pas si marrantes que ça.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, appréciant l'eau apaisante, essayant difficilement de ne pas penser à la tonne de travail qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Deux semaines après être sorti de l'Infirmerie, ils avaient toujours une semaine de retard sur les autres, bien qu'ils auraient probablement rattrapé tout leur retard s'ils n'avaient pas perdu tellement de temps à s'occuper des différents sorts que les autres Serpentard avaient jugé opportun de leur lancer.

Il était dommage que les ASPICS ne comprenaient pas ce genre de choses : le dépistage du pus de Bubobulbs ne faisait pas partie de l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entendit un grognement écoeuré. "Ce serait vraiment bien si vous ne vous douchiez pas ici en même temps," râla Simon Edgars, un Sixième Année ami de Théo Nott. "Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de voir le genre étrange d'amour que vous partagez tous les deux."

"Alors tu ferais mieux de fermer les yeux," répondit Malfoy, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, "parce que j'étais sur le point de faire à Potter la fellation de sa vie. Où tu peux nous rejoindre. Tu sais que tes fesses boutonneuses m'ont toujours fait très envie, Simon." Il se pencha rapidement sous l'eau, rinçant le savon de son visage. "En plus, c'est à toi que je pense, à chaque fois que Potter fait ce truc avec sa…" La porte se ferma en claquant derrière Edgars, et Malfoy ricana.

Un de fait, il n'en restait qu'environ soixante jusqu'au premier cours, pensa Harry même s'il riait de l'expression horrifiée de Edgars. Il n'était pas étonnant que Malfoy soit si tendu ces derniers jours, et qu'il ouvrait à peine la bouche sauf pour échanger des piques avec ses camarades.

Il s'émerveillait encore des similitudes entre cette situation et celle des dix mois qui ont précédé l'arrestation de Lucius, parce qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier que Malfoy avait été cet être odieux et arrogant cette année-là. Mais Malfoy avait soutenu que ce qu'il avait traversé cette année avait été pratiquement aussi mauvais que cela.

Apparemment, ces dix mois avaient également été l'origine de l'hostilité toujours présente entre Malfoy et Nott. À ce moment-là, Parkinson était fermement restée à ses côtés, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, dont les pères étaient aussi en prison. Zabini et Queenie Greengrass étaient restés neutres, et Millicent Bulstrode avait eu quelques moments de défi provocation directe. Mais le père de Nott, abandonné par Lucius au début de l'attaque au Département des Mystères, avait ordonné à son fils de jeter au visage de Malfoy la trahison de son père à chaque occasion qui se présentait pendant que Malfoy était vulnérable. Les pères de Malfoy, de Crabbe et de Goyle avaient tous été relâchés. Nott Senior était toujours en prison et apparemment toujours aussi amer, comme le montrait l'attitude de son fils envers Malfoy.

Harry finit sa douche et se sécha entièrement, puis attendit impatiemment Malfoy.

"Malfoy, allez."

Malfoy secoua la tête, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux. "Juste une minute…"

"Très bien. Je sors et j'emmène notre enchaînement avec moi…" prévint Harry, reculant et observant Malfoy grimacer alors qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux la gêne de la distance que prenait Harry.

Malfoy coupa l'eau. "Espèce d'imbécile impatient," marmonna-t-il, se séchant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, rentrant presque dans Crabbe qui voulait entrer dans la salle de bain.

"Excusez-moi… oh." Crabbe se recula, regardant furtivement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu s'adresser poliment à Malfoy.

Cela devait être la plus grande différence entre la Sixième Année et maintenant : depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier avait écrit son article "LE MANGEMORT MALFOY RECONSTITUÉ ?" Lundi dernier, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été extrêmement mal à l'aise quand ils étaient avec lui ; Malfoy pensait que leurs pères et eux avaient reçus l'ordre d'éviter les Malfoy. Et cela faisait profondément mal. Plus que Greengrass qui passe du camp des neutres au camp des hostiles, probablement un effet secondaire de sa relation actuelle avec Nott.

Et il y avait eu d'autres signes de l'irrespect des Serpentard durant les deux dernières semaines, auxquels Malfoy faisait face avec un sourire mauvais montrant clairement qu'il enregistrait tout et qu'il s'en rappellerait au moment voulu. Harry n'aurait jamais cru Malfoy capable de ce genre de contrôle s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Malfoy ignora Crabbe et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller.

"Où est ma cravate ?" demanda-t-il distraitement. Harry soupira d'impatience lorsqu'il vit Goyle ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer nerveusement en fixant la cravate de Malfoy au sol. Il était évident que Crabbe et lui voulaient toujours être amis avec Malfoy - pourquoi, Harry n'en savait rien, puisque Malfoy n'avait jamais semblé les traiter particulièrement bien - mais ils ne savaient pas comment _ne pas_ le suivre et étaient décontenancés par les choses les plus simples.

"Là," dit Harry, ramassant la cravate. Ils sortirent du dortoir. Malfoy vérifiait distraitement le contenu de son sac de cours tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune, bondée d'élèves allant prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

"Attends une minute." Malfoy s'arrêta. "Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mon essai de Métamorphose ?"

Harry secoua la tête tout en attachant ses cheveux. "Non, je n'ai que le mien."

"Merde." Malfoy vida son sac, mettant ses parchemins sur une table tandis qu'il cherchait.

"Potter, tu as fini la troisième partie du devoir en Arithmancie ?" demanda Parkinson.

"Euh…non, je ne l'ai pas vraiment compris."

"Aussi bête que ses pieds, je te jure," dit Parkinson en faisant un petit sourire en coin à Bulstrode. "Ecoute, je verrai ça avec toi ce soir. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça une fois que tu as compris les concepts qu'il y a derrière."

"Oh… merci," répondit Harry, toujours pas habitué à ce que les Serpentard lui parlent, même après deux semaines. Un autre effet des perturbations sociales actuelles en cours chez les Serpentard : bien que les Serpentard du côté de Malfoy ne l'aient pas exactement adopté, il était bien plus intégré qu'auparavant, en une preuve manifeste de leur loyauté envers Malfoy.

"Le voilà !" s'exclama Malfoy, soulagé. "Vingt-six centimètres de parchemin sur les dangers de la métamorphose gazeuse. Je n'avais pas envie de le refaire." Il commença à ranger ses affaires. Il fut brusquement poussé par un autre élève qui lui tomba pratiquement dessus.

"Hé ! Regarde où tu mets…" commença-t-il alors que des ingrédients de potions tombaient du sac de l'autre élève.

"Malfoy !" Harry retira brusquement la main de Malfoy lorsqu'une bouteille d'acide s'ouvrit et versa son contenu sur ses parchemins.

Il y eut un fort sifflement et plusieurs baguettes se levèrent parmi des "Evanesco" et l'acide disparut. Malfoy et Harry fixèrent le point fumant sur le tapis où la table, et tous les parchemins de Malfoy, étaient.

Il y eut un léger silence.

"Oh, mince alors. Excuse-moi Draco, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là," dit innocemment l'autre garçon, ramassant ses ingrédients de potions.

"Va te faire foutre, Archer," répondit Malfoy d'une voix tendue, les yeux fermement fixés sur le sol.

"Attention à ton langage, Draco," dit Archer, échangeant un sourire avec Nott, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. "Après tout, les accidents arriv…" Il trébucha et tomba tête la première sur le sol, écrasant son sac - avec tous ses ingrédients de potions - sous son corps. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Parkinson, très occupée à jouer avec sa cravate, le bout de sa baguette à peine visible à l'intérieur de sa manche. Il surprit un léger sourire satisfait sur son visage et lui sourit.

"Tout va bien, Archer ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de recouvrir le son des efforts frénétiques de Archer pour se débarrasser des brisures de verre et des ingrédients de potions de ses vêtements. "Un peu maladroit, aujourd'hui, hein ? Tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds." Et elle l'enjamba avec élégance pour se diriger vers la porte.

**ooooooo**

"Bonjour, Harry," dit Hermione lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il grogna en signe de réponse. "Pas si bon que ça, le réveil ?"

"Pas si bon que ça, non," acquiesça sèchement Harry. "Ecoute," dit-il à Malfoy à mi-voix, "dis à Snape ce qui vient de se passer, je suis sûr qu'il…"

"Non," interrompit brusquement Malfoy. "Laisse tomber, Potter."

"Amenez vos devoirs au devant de la classe," ordonna Snape en entrant dans la salle.

"Est-ce que Malfoy a lu le journal, ce matin ?" demanda Ron tandis qu'ils se levaient pour rendre leurs devoirs.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Son père y est encore."

"Oh, fantastique," soupira Harry. Le père de Malfoy lui avait dit de suivre ce que disait la presse, mais Malfoy avait rapidement été dégoûté de ce qu'il s'y disait à propos de lui et de sa famille, et avait arrêté au bout de trois jours.

"Malfoy, Ron m'a dit que ton père était encore dans les journaux," murmura Harry lorsque Ron et lui revinrent s'asseoir.

"Connard," dit Malfoy, furieux.

"Oh, lui aussi est un connard, Draco ? C'est de famille, non ?" gloussa Greengrass.

Malfoy l'ignora. "De quoi parlait l'article ?" demanda-t-il à Ron.

"Les rumeurs habituelles. Une source a affirmé que ton père rénovait le Manoir Malfoy pour vous deux, lorsque vous aurez terminé l'école et que vous… euh… étiez amoureux ou un truc comme ça. Et une autre source dit qu'il a prévu de ratatiner Harry dès que possible et que vous vous appeliez toujours par votre nom de famille et que vous vous détestiez encore plus qu'avant."

Malfoy gémit. "Je suis sûr que ça va faire extrêmement plaisir à mon père."

"Mr. Malfoy ?" appela Snape depuis son bureau. "Où est votre devoir ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas, Monsieur," répondit sèchement Malfoy.

"C'est la deuxième fois en deux semaines que vous ne rendez pas votre devoir, Mr. Malfoy. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi ?"

"Non, Monsieur."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, cinq points en moins à Serpentard. Et je vous verrai ce soir, en retenue."

Malfoy acquiesça sèchement, ignorant les ricanements des autres Serpentard. "Oui, Monsieur."

Harry fusilla Snape du regard, même s'il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas d'autres choix ; ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait ignorer le fait que Malfoy ne rendait pas ses devoirs. Et il était aussi indulgent que possible : si Harry ne lui avait pas rendu deux devoirs, il aurait certainement écopé de vingt points en moins et de trois retenues, sans oublier une bonne dose de sarcasmes humiliants en public certifiés Snape.

Mais ça n'aidait en rien Malfoy en ce moment. "Malfoy," dit-il doucement. "Ne te préoccupe pas de ça…"

"Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'en préoccuper," marmonna Malfoy avec agacement, haussant les épaules pour que Harry retire sa main et commençant à prendre des notes.

"Ecoute, du moment que tes ASPICS sont bons…"

"Je me fous des ASPICS. Ce n'est pas pour les notes."

"Mais…"

"Mr. Potter, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager avec la classe, ou devrais-je retirer dix points à Gryffondor ?"

"Non, Monsieur" répondit Harry. "Enfin, je veux dire, oui, Monsieur. Désolé." Il retourna à ses notes et donna un coup de coude à Malfoy. "Tu vois ?" murmura-t-il. "Il me déteste toujours plus que toi. Ça ne mérite pas un petit sourire, ça ?"

Malfoy laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se pencher sur ses notes, se remettant au travail.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

Un** énorme merci à **Picadilly, Cleos, Zelda-sama, Spicy marmelade, Vert Emeraude, Shima-chan, DeadPsycho-MP, Orchideouxx, naughtymily, menelwa, Dyneen, Tinalisa, Strawb3rries, Alanisse, Oxaline, petite-abeille, Lynshan, Vif d'or, Leelo calavera, Juby, Mouistiqua, oOoO Black Siri OoOoO, Harrie Zabbs, Rockeuse dans L'ame, maiiya, Melkaw (pour les 8 :) ), sati-san, Hlo, Bins, ange34, LumiNuitey, Gr0seille, misschatelle, nutella et sindra pour leurs encouragements :)

A dans un mois !


	14. 28 Novembre

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **Aléatoire, malheureusement.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à mes deux bêtas **Yepa** et **Orchideouxx** :)

**Chapitre 13**

**28 Novembre**

**61****ème**** jour, Samedi**

Draco s'étira avec fatigue en faisant craquer les os de son dos. Potter et lui étaient à la bibliothèque et avaient déjà passé environ une heure et demi sur les trois heures qu'ils avaient programmées à étudier et réviser ; ils iraient ensuite dîner à Pré-au-Lard. Il commençait à attendre impatiemment ces sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Un peu trop impatiemment d'ailleurs.

Il ne devrait pas en avoir autant envie. Mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner des Serpentard, de la tension et de l'hostilité qui régnaient dans la Maison. S'éloigner aussi des Gryffondor et de leur douceur mièvre et agaçante, mais surtout de la façon dont il le traitait dernièrement. Ces ignorants pensaient lui rendre service en l'incluant dans leur cercle social. Ils avaient _pitié_ de lui pour ce que les Serpentard lui faisaient. Ils l'accueillaient les bras largement ouverts, avec un "Regarde Comme Nous Sommes Nobles" convaincu et un élan nauséeux de "Ne Nous Es-tu Pas Reconnaissant De Devenir Ton Ami Dans Un Moment Où Tu En As Besoin ?"

Cela lui donnait envie de leur lancer un sort d'oubli.

Au moins il n'était plus gêné en présence des Gryffondor qui avaient pris part au cercle de guérison. McGonagall et Snape ne lui avaient posé aucun problème ; des enseignants qui sauvaient la vie d'élèves, cela était presque devenu monnaie courante durant ses années à Poudlard, et il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de rester avec eux dans son cadre social. Blaise et Pansy lui avaient simplement fait remarqué qu'il aurait toujours une dette envers eux, pas seulement pour avoir participé au sort de guérison mais également pour lui être resté loyal malgré la disgrâce de sa famille vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était senti complètement exposé et gêné pendant de longues semaines avec ce fardeau de reconnaissance lorsqu'il était avec Weasley, Granger ou Londubat. Passer du temps avec eux avait été très embarrassant.

Il s'y était finalement habitué, mais les Gryffondor restaient tout de même agaçants. La seule éclaircie dans la Tour de Gryffondor en ce moment était Seamus Finnigan, gêné par la partie "homosexuelle" de leur enchaînement. Il détournait toujours le regard de manière prude quand il voyait Draco et Potter dans le même lit, il était incapable de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux lorsqu'ils se touchaient, et avait même marmonné une fois un "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ?" quand Potter avait embrassé Draco, ce qui avait incité les autres Gryffondor à plaisanter sans merci sur sa pudeur - ce qui était assez amusant à voir.

Au moins, son homophobie était franche. Stupide directement liée à la culture Moldue, mais franche.

Enfin…pas complètement liée à la culture Moldue. Beaucoup de Serpentard de sang-pur s'étaient montrés disposer à s'abaisser à l'homophobie également si cela pouvait rabaisser Draco et Potter en même temps.

"Malfoy, arrête ça," dit distraitement Potter en posant une main sur la nuque de Draco sans lever les yeux de ses notes d'Arithmancie.

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"De grincer des dents. Calme-toi." Potter commença à masser fermement la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. "Merlin, tu es tendu," murmura-t-il, ne levant toujours pas le regard de ses notes.

Draco inclina un peu plus la tête, surpris de sentir à quel point ce simple massage était agréable, tandis que la main de Potter se déplaçait jusqu'à la base de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Quoi ?"

"Avec ta main. Ce n'est pas la même sensation que les sorts habituels…" Il s'interrompit, inclinant encore la tête pour laisser plus de champ libre à Potter.

Ce dernier le regarda, amusé, sa main continuant à le masser.

"Ce n'est pas un sort, juste un massage. On ne t'en a jamais fait avant ?"

"Mm, je ne crois pas. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de la magie ?" Il ferma les yeux.

"Totalement sûr." Potter réprima un rire.

"Mm, c'est agréable…" Il s'interrompit, savourant le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il ressentait, appréciant que l'on s'occupe de lui. Potter s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir masser l'espace entre ses omoplates avec les deux mains. Il espérait que personne n'était en train de les observer pour ricaner, mais il se dit qu'après tout, ils pouvaient bien ricaner autant qu'ils le voulaient. La sensation était beaucoup trop agréable pour qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'une de ces 'sources anonymes' irait trouver la Gazette du Sorcier avec des preuves évidentes que lui et Potter ne se détestaient pas. Il soupira, se servant de ses bras comme oreiller. Il ne consentit à ouvrir les yeux que lorsque Potter donna une dernière pression sur son dos puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Hmm ?"

"On sort d'ici," dit Potter.

"Quoi ? Je pensais que tu voulais finir tes révisions de Défense ?"

"Pendant que tu grinces des dents et alors que tu es si tendu que ton cou et ton dos sont aussi durs que de la pierre ? Non merci. On va voler un peu et ensuite on ira de bonne heure à Pré-au-Lard."

"Mais…" L'objection de Draco mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres lorsque Potter rangea de manière déterminée ses livres avant de se lever.

D'accord. Pourquoi pas ? Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup volé dernièrement, à cause de la stupéfiante charge de travail et des désagréments qu'ils avaient eus avec les Serpentard, mais l'après-midi était agréable, ils avaient pratiquement rattrapé tout leur travail, et il avait foutrement bien mérité une pause.

Cela correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une bonne pause, pensa-t-il lorsqu'ils commencèrent à pourchasser le Vif d'Or quelques minutes plus tard, toute pensée de leurs camarades, de journaux et de révisions de Défense envolée dans le vent. Le sexe aussi était très agréable. Et s'il devait choisir entre les deux, il choisirait bien évidemment le sexe, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire tout le temps, et il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement satisfaisant à jouer au Jeu des Attrapeurs. Surtout quand le Jeu avait tendance à se terminer si bien pour lui.

"Bon sang, comment fais-tu pour continuer à gagner ?" demanda Potter, énervé, après que Draco ait attrapé le Vif d'Or une nouvelle fois. "Tu n'es jamais aussi doué pendant les matchs."

"Lorsqu'on vole tout seul, on n'est pas aussi doué qu'entouré de six fans qui volent à nos côtés," rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Quelles différences ça fait ?"

"Je te suis toujours pendant les matchs," dit Draco. "Je fais toujours attention à l'autre Attrapeur. Alors que toi, c'est toujours toi contre le Vif d'Or ; rien d'autre n'existe. Tu laisses tes équipiers s'occuper de l'autre Attrapeur."

"Mais c'est ce qu'on est censé faire pendant les matchs," dit Potter tandis qu'ils redescendaient.

"Pendant les matchs, peut-être. Pas pendant les Jeux d'Attrapeur."

Potter acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pensif. "Je me demande si tes camarades de Maison continuent à parier sur toi."

Draco haussa les épaules, ne désirant pas y penser.

"Écoute, je suis désolé, ils…"

"Non, ne t'excuse pas encore," dit Draco, énervé, tandis qu'ils atterrissaient à côté de la cabane où l'on rangeait les équipements de Quidditch. "Crois-le ou non, ça n'est d'aucun réconfort."

"Très bien, je ne m'excuserai plus."

"Allez, Potter, allons à Pré-au-Lard," dit-il, rangeant le Vif d'Or et desserrant ses vêtements de Quidditch.

"Harry," dit Potter après un léger silence.

"Quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas que je veux faciliter quoi que ce soit pour tes parents, mais ils ont raison sur un point. C'est stupide de notre part de continuer à nous appeler par notre nom de famille."

"Je ne t'appellerai pas par ton prénom en public juste pour nous faire de la publicité."

"On n'est pas en public, en ce moment," dit Potter, et Draco détourna les yeux, délaçant ses gants. "Écoute, si tu ne veux pas pour des raisons qui te sont propres…"

"Non, c'est juste que…"

"Alors arrête de t'adresser à moi comme si nous n'étions que de vagues connaissances. Au moins quand on est en privé. Tu peux m'appeler Potty quand tu es avec tes amis, je n'en ai rien à faire."

Draco rit. "D'accord."

"Bon, allons à Pré-au-Lard, comme ça, tu pourras te plaindre du service de mauvaise qualité, de la mauvaise nourriture, et te vanter de combien la nourriture est meilleure au Manoir Malfoy."

Draco rit. "Et après dîner, allons dans notre dortoir," dit-il de manière impulsive.

"Pas à Serpentard ?" s'étonna Potter en enlevant ses protège-tibias. Ils n'avaient pas dormi dans leur dortoir depuis une semaine. "Qu'est-il arrivé au docile héritier Malfoy ?"

"Il est toujours là, mais il en a ras le bol de ses pathétiques petits camarades de Maison et a besoin d'une pause."

"C'est la nuit parfaite pour s'esquiver, en fait ; tes camarades de Maison vont probablement penser qu'on est retournés dans notre dortoir juste après Pré-au-Lard pour baiser comme des lapins."

"Et qui a dit que ce n'est pas ce que nous ferons ?" demanda-t-il, et Potter lui sourit. Draco se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Potter lui répondit avidement, en se rapprochant de Draco. "Mm…" murmura Draco à son oreille, "peut-être qu'on pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard plus tard…"

"Euh…j'ai faim…" répondit doucement Potter, embrassant le cou de Draco.

"Moi aussi," rit Draco en passant sa main dans le dos de Potter.

"J'ai faim de _nourriture_," gloussa Potter.

"Allez…on pourrait ensuite aller demander de la nourriture aux elfes de Maison…"

Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux de contentement tandis que Potter continuait à l'embrasser. Tous les deux avaient encore chaud suite à leur effort physique, ils sentaient la transpiration et l'odeur des gants en peaux de dragon ; le début de leur excitation était plaisante, tout comme le confort d'être tenu dans les bras de l'autre et de tenir l'autre dans ses bras, leurs doigts s'entortillant dans les cheveux de l'autre…

Un léger toussotement derrière eux le surprit, et Potter leva les yeux à contrecœur - puis se raidit et prit une grande inspiration. Avant que Draco n'ait le temps de se retourner pour faire face à la personne qui les menaçait, il se tendit au son de cette voix si familière.

"J'espère ne pas…interrompre quelque chose."

Draco sentit son estomac se serrer.

"Père." Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de rassembler ce qu'il pouvait de son calme, puis s'éloigna légèrement de Potter et se retourna.

"Draco. Mr. Potter," dit poliment Lucius Malfoy. Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Draco essaya de calmer sa respiration et de refouler sa profonde gêne. Il n'y avait absolument _aucune_ raison qu'il se sente gêné. Ce n'était que son père, et Draco n'avait rien fait de mal ; pourquoi ressentait-il cet étrange sentiment de…_culpabilité_ ?

"On m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouvez à la bibliothèque jusqu'en fin de journée. Severus a parlé d'une retenue ? D'un devoir non rendu ?"

"Je…je l'ai fini," répondit rapidement Draco, maudissant le bégaiement de sa voix et le rougissement de ses joues.

"J'espère bien. Il serait malvenu que tu prennes du retard sur ton travail scolaire," déclara Lucius. Il y eut un nouveau silence. "Mr. Potter, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec mon fils quelques minutes. La Grande Salle est pratiquement vide à cette heure-là ; peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir à une table pendant que vous étudierez à une autre table. Il me semble que Madame Pomfresh a déclaré que votre enchaînement pouvait maintenant vous permettre de vous éloigner physiquement durant quelques minutes ?"

Potter regarda Draco, interrogateur, et Draco acquiesça. "Bien sûr," dit-il, et il fit signe à son père de les mener au château. "Erm…quand es-tu arrivé ici ?" lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

"Il n'y a pas longtemps. J'espère qu'il n'est pas inopportun que je passe vous voir à l'improviste comme cela ; j'avais des affaires à régler à Pré-au-Lard."

"Non, non, ce n'est pas inopportun," répondit Draco, ayant extrêmement de mal à parler d'une voix décontractée, et détestant l'habilité de son père, comme toujours, à paraître parfaitement à l'aise.

Ils trouvèrent une place près de la cheminée à la table de Serpentard pratiquement vide, et Potter s'installa avec ses livres à la table de Poufsouffle, aussi loin que l'enchaînement le lui permettait. Draco fronça les sourcils lorsque Lucius prit un siège faisant face à la table de Poufsouffle, obligeant Draco à s'asseoir dos à Potter.

Mettre d'emblée Draco mal à l'aise. Fantastique.

"Comment vas-tu, Draco ?" demanda son père après avoir ordonné à un elfe de maison qui passait là de leur apporter à tous les deux un thé.

"Bien, merci, Père," répondit-il poliment. Ils parlèrent durant quelques minutes de choses peu importantes en attendant que leurs thés arrivent. Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"J'ai lancé un sort brouillant le son autour de nous, nous pouvons donc parler un peu plus librement," dit enfin Lucius. "J'aurais bien sûr préféré faire ça ailleurs, mais comme le Ministère est encore quelque peu hésitant à me laisser approcher Potter…" Le léger sourire de Lucius montrait combien il trouvait amusant que le Ministère le croit stupide au point de faire du mal à Potter.

"Je suppose que tu as lu les journaux ?" commença-t-il, et Draco acquiesça, se sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il avait voulu, mais…

"N'est-ce pas ?" insista Lucius, et Draco se maudit. Père savait toujours, _toujours_, quand il mentait. Comment pouvait-il le deviner ?

"Pas…pas tous les jours, Père. Je…j'ai essayé, mais avec les cours…"

"Laisse-moi te faire un résumé, alors," dit Lucius de sa voix d'une condescendance impatiente qui transperçait Draco. "Il y a une grande incertitude quant à qui va ma loyauté. Il y a aussi une grande incertitude quant à où et quand les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres frapperont la prochaine fois. Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles l'activité des Mangemorts a crû dernièrement ; quelques disparitions, quelques effractions dans les maisons de personnes importantes, le vol de certains objets de Magie Noire."

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Blaise et Pansy lui en avaient parlé - et il lui avait été extrêmement difficile de se l'entendre dire comme un exclus, et de savoir que demander plus de détails à ses parents serait inutile parce que, selon toute vraisemblance, ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que les temps sont difficiles." Draco secoua la tête. "Tu étais conscient que certains…plans avaient été mis au point, avant que cette malédiction ne te soit lancée." Draco acquiesça. "On ne t'avait alors pas parlé des détails, pas plus que tu n'as besoin de les savoir maintenant. La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir est que certains évènements qui auraient dû avoir lieu cet automne ont été retardés, à cause de ton enchaînement, comme un geste de bonne volonté de notre Seigneur envers notre famille. Il n'a cependant pas certifié de les retarder éternellement - et je n'en attendais pas moins de lui - mais il a été assez bon pour nous laisser le temps de nous faire à ton enchaînement avant de mettre en place ce qu'il désire. Je ne peux insister plus sur tout ce qui a été fait pour nous, Draco." Les yeux de Père étaient sérieux. "Je ne peux insister plus également sur combien il m'a été difficile d'obtenir une si grande indulgence du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Draco déglutit difficilement et acquiesça à nouveau d'un signe de tête.

"Comme tu dois t'en douter, le cercle de guérison a ébranlé notre équilibre plus que précaire parmi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Père prit une gorgée de thé. "Je fais tout ce que je peux pour rester en bons termes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à distance. Je ne fais pas partie de ses favoris ; je ne me flatte pas d'être assez important à ses yeux pour échapper à une punition pour ma participation au cercle. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais agis de la même manière."

"Oui, père."

"Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour ne pas couper les ponts au cas où il serait possible de revenir du bon côté le moment venu. Mais pour ça, nous devrons revenir avec un gage de notre loyauté qui serait un dédommagement adéquat pour mes actions. Des informations sur l'autre camp, leurs armes, leurs défenses et les moyens possibles pour ouvrir une brèche, l'identité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix."

Draco acquiesça, s'obligeant à ignorer la faible nausée qui commençait à remuer son estomac. Qu'elle soit due à la distance de Potter, ou à ce que son père venait de dire, n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur les mots de Père.

"Et c'est précisément ce que l'autre camp me soupçonne de faire, et la raison - tout à fait justifiée - pour laquelle il se méfie de moi. Je fais, bien évidemment, don aux causes et aux personnes appropriées. Nous sommes pressés de leur montrer que ton enchaînement à leur héros est réussi et très certainement définitif. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour obtenir une place puissante dans l'organisation sociale de l'autre camp, que nous soyons capable de revenir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non." Il s'interrompit et but une gorgée de thé.

"Nous continuons bien sûr à chercher qui a lancé cette malédiction. Car même après que l'enchaînement s'estompe et que vous soyez capable de vous séparer, tu resteras très vulnérable pendant un long moment si Potter est blessé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu auras avant que Potter ne soit blessé - comme je te l'ai dit, les plans étaient prêts pour des évènements censés arriver cette année, maintenant."

"Mais les Aurors essaient de trouver…"

"Les méthodes des Aurors ont certaines limites."

Draco acquiesça. Bien sûr : pas de Légilimancie illégale, pas de tortures suivies par un sortilège d'Oubliettes, rien de contraire à l'éthique. "Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?"

Lucius hésita. "Non…du moins, pas autant que nous l'espérions. Nous avons pu écarter certains suspects. Nous nous concentrons sur les personnes ayant des relations avec des élèves de Poudlard, principalement mais pas uniquement, dans la maison de Serpentard. Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur tes amis Pansy et Blaise - je m'y attendais, de toute façon, puisqu'ils avaient été interrogés sous Véritasérum la nuit de cercle de guérison. Cependant, mentir sous Véritasérum reste possible, surtout si la personne est sur ses gardes, et nous l'étions tous cette nuit-là. Si nous ne trouvons rien sur personne, j'en viendrais peut-être à te demander de les interroger toi-même. Ils ne seront pas sur leurs gardes avec toi."

Draco tressaillit à cette perspective. Il acquiesça néanmoins docilement.

"Nous prenons également en compte la possibilité que celui qui a lancé le sort puisse appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix, mécontent du statut de star de Potter. Il espérait peut-être tuer Potter et affaiblir notre camp en même temps."

Draco fronça les sourcils, sceptique. "Ça me semble peu probable."

"En effet. Mais je veux que tu sois sûr que je ne laisse aucune possibilité de côté."

"Merci, Père."

"Est-ce un "merci" sincère, Draco ?" demanda nonchalamment Père, sirotant son thé.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Veux-tu toujours que cet enchaînement se termine ?"

L'estomac de Draco se retourna à nouveau. La voix de son père était si calme et si désinvolte, comme s'il parlait des prochaines équipes participant à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, essayant de paraître désorienté par la question.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?" répondit Draco, retournant la question à son père. Les yeux de ce dernier contenaient une pointe d'approbation à sa réponse évasive, mais reprirent vite une froide désinvolture.

"Tu n'agis certainement pas comme si cette relation était un horrible fardeau pour toi, Draco."

"Nous n'essayons plus de résister à l'enchaînement ; ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne veuille pas m'en débarrasser."

"Vraiment."

"Oui."

"Je me permets de te rappeler que j'ai vu certains de tes souvenirs, Draco," lui rappela froidement Père. Intérieurement, Draco ne sut plus où se mettre.

"Tu as vu que notre relation physique était intense." Il obligea sa voix à rester pragmatique. "Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est dû qu'à l'enchaînement. Il n'y a rien de plus, Père." Il se sentait de plus en plus écoeuré.

Père inclina la tête, lui accordant ceci. "D'un côté, je suis content ; certaines personnes ici vous observent tous les deux, et leurs comptes-rendus sont bons. Vous vous entendez bien, ce qui rend notre position plus crédible, et donc plus probable d'obtenir des informations qui pourraient se révéler utile sur le long terme. J'attends de toi que tu rassembles ce que tu peux également, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr."

"À ce propos, j'ai pris les dispositions pour qu'un journaliste, proche de notre famille, te parle Lundi."

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"La Gazette du Sorcier aimerait t'interviewer."

"Sur…"

"Sur l'enchaînement, Draco," dit impatiemment Lucius. "Sur Potter, et comment tu as réussi à t'entendre avec lui. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'exagérer sur ce dernier fait, et faire comme si tu étais amoureux de lui ; simplement que tu t'es bien adapté à l'enchaînement, que vous avez rencontré quelques problèmes mais que vous avez réussi à les surmonter. Ça devrait suffire. Elle saura très bien ce qu'elle peut et ne peut pas demander et écrire." Il donna à Draco un morceau de parchemin. "Lis ça avant de la rencontrer. Et s'ils veulent prendre des photographies, essaye au moins d'être présentable." Le regard de Père se fixa sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses vêtements quelque peu crasseux, humides et froissés à cause de leur Jeu d'Attrapeur. Draco rougit.

"Père, si…si nous faisons croire que cet enchaînement est devenu une relation si sérieuse, de quoi cela aura-t-il l'air si tu retrouves celui qui l'a lancé et que nous annulons l'enchaînement ?"

Son père haussa les épaules, indifférent. "Peu importe ce que deviendra l'enchaînement, je doute que beaucoup de monde s'attende à ce que le fils de dix-sept ans, anciennement hétérosexuel, d'une famille de sang-pur reste avec quelqu'un que lui et sa famille n'ont pas choisi. Les sang-mêlés n'ont aucune importance, même s'il s'agit du grand Harry Potter." Père prit une gorgée de thé. "Et il y a, bien sûr, également ce rapport médical."

"Un rapport médical ?"

"Les…blessures qu'il t'a infligées. Pendant votre période de suspension."

"_Quoi ?_"

"Draco," murmura Père en voyant plusieurs personnes les regarder. "Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de te souvenir de l'endroit où nous sommes ?"

Draco déglutit, la bouche soudainement sèche. "Père, ce…ce n'était pas…"

"Je suis totalement conscient de ce dont il s'agissait et de ce dont il ne s'agissait pas, Draco. Mais c'est un fait établi qu'à un moment donné l'infirmière de l'école s'est souciée de ta sécurité physique. Le fait que Potter soit quelque peu instable est également établi. Même sans ce rapport médical, des centaines de témoins ont assisté à l'incident dans la Grande Salle. Nous nous servirons bien sûr de ces deux incidents, et de tous ceux qui surgiront, au cas où nous serions capable de faire disparaître l'enchaînement." Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé. "Je suis cependant assez curieux de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé utile de mentionner ça à ta mère ou à moi."

Le regard glacial de son père le fixa tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Père s'était procuré les rapports médicaux - comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Père ne le ferait _pas_ ? Et comment avait-il pu penser à faire ce que Potter lui conseillait : se confier à Pomfresh après l'incident ? De lui faire savoir que la seule raison pour laquelle Potter était devenu 'violent' était parce qu'il l'avait poussé à le faire, parce qu'il en avait eu besoin, parce qu'il était incapable d'accepter ses sentiments grandissants pour Potter et qu'il devait les remplacer par quelque chose de familier et de sûr, comme leur haine de longue date ?

Lucius laissa le silence s'étirer, lui faisant comprendre que, comme d'habitude, il avait le dessus et que Draco ne pourrait jamais rien y faire. Lucius savait comment il se sentait, il avait des espions partout, il pouvait obtenir le rapport médical de Draco, et pouvait foutrement bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

"Ça…ça ne me paraissait pas si important que ça," répondit enfin Draco, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent. Il grimaça intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de combien il semblait nerveux. Lucius jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et mit fin au sort qui brouillait le son.

"Mal…euh, Draco ?" appela une voix douce derrière lui. Le soulagement de ses nausées et de ses vertiges lui fit comprendre de qui il s'agissait avant même que Potter ne pose une main sur son épaule. "Je suis désolé…pourriez-vous vous arrêter un petit moment ?"

Draco se retourna, remarquant la peau pâle du visage du Gryffondor. Il posa une main sur celle de Potter.

"Désolé, je retournerai à mes livres dans quelques instants," dit Potter d'une voix terne, "C'est juste que je…"

"Non, ce ne sera pas la peine," interrompit poliment Père. "Je n'aurais pas dû forcer sur votre enchaînement aussi tôt. Nous avions presque fini de toute façon. Draco, y a-t-il autre chose que tu désirais mettre sur le tapis ?"

_Autre que mon déjeuner ?_ Draco supprima promptement cette pensée et prit un visage respectueux. "Non, Père."

"Je vais alors prendre congé. Vous pouvez continuer votre programme de la journée." Lucius se leva.

"Au revoir, Père."

"Au revoir, Draco. N'oublie pas de lire ce que je t'ai donné." Et Lucius partit sans un regard en arrière.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Potter en s'asseyant, ses couleurs lui revenant.

Draco secoua la tête. "Pas maintenant. Allons nous changer pour Pré-au-Lard."

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, bien. Et toi ?"

"Bien."

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me chercher, tu sais. Je ne me sentais pas si mal que ça." Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Et toi non plus."

"Il n'y avait pas que l'enchaînement qui nous faisait nous sentir mal," dit gravement Potter.

Draco détourna le regard. "Allez, en route pour Pré-au-Lard," dit-il d'une voix vide d'émotion. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**Note de la traductrice :** un **énorme merci** à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent. J'ai répondu aux quelques dernières reviews reçues, je m'excuse platement pour les autres. Et je m'excuse doublement pour le très gros retard de ce chapitre. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, mais je ne promets rien : comme vous avez pu le voir au tout début du chapitre, je ne peux plus me permettre de publier un chapitre par mois, mes études me prennent trop de temps. Donc à partir de maintenant, je posterai les prochains chapitres dès que j'en aurais le temps, en essayant de ne pas vous laisser avec des fins de chapitres frustrantes trop longtemps ^^.

Merci à tous pour votre patience. Et un merci tout particulier à Yepa qui a corrigé ce chapitre seule :)


	15. 29 Novembre au 21 Janvier

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers mardis du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à ma bêta **Yepa** :)

**Chapitre 14**

**29 Novembre - 21 Janvier**

**62****ème**** jour, Samedi**

Harry cligna des yeux, encore endormi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose…

"Malfoy ?" murmura-t-il.

Malfoy était sur le côté, les yeux fermés, la respiration irrégulière et les sourcils froncés. Un sentiment d'angoisse et de rancœur enveloppa Harry.

"Malfoy ?" Harry lui toucha le bras et Malfoy sursauta puis s'éloigna, se mordant la lèvre, toujours endormi.

"Non…" murmura-t-il. "Ne me touche pas…"

"Malfoy," répéta Harry en le secouant doucement. "Draco. Réveille-toi."

Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés. "Qu'est-ce que…"

"Je crois que tu faisais un cauchemar. Chuuut, tout va bien." Non sans hésitation, Harry tendit la main, ne sachant pas si son geste serait le bienvenu.

"Je faisais quoi ?"

"Un cauchemar. Tout va bien maintenant, tu es réveillé," dit doucement Harry en frictionnant le bras de Malfoy. Il avait remarqué que le Serpentard tremblait.

Malfoy acquiesça avec hésitation, encore désorienté. Harry le prit lentement dans ses bras, profondément ébranlé de voir Malfoy accueillir avec joie son réconfort en l'enlaçant étroitement en retour, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de combien cela le faisait paraître vulnérable.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quoi tu rêvais ?" demanda Harry avec précaution.

"N-non…oui. Certaines parties. De mon père, je crois."

Harry réprima un frisson. "Que faisait-il ?"

"Rien de mal, c'était juste sur ce qu'il avait dit hier, le…" Malfoy ferma brusquement la bouche, et Harry ressentit à travers l'enchaînement une vague d'inquiétude et de réticence.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu n'en as pas envie," s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. "C'est juste que, des fois, il est bon de parler de ses cauchemars. Mais…euh…des fois, ça empire les choses."

Malfoy acquiesça, la respiration toujours irrégulière mais qui se calmait progressivement.

"Ça empirerait les choses ?"

"Ouais." Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge et acquiesça. Sa prise se relâcha tandis que son malaise semblait s'estomper, et maintenant Harry ressentait une légère pointe d'embarras.

Il soupira. "Draco…tu faisais un cauchemar. Généralement, je me réveille en hurlant quand j'en fais." Malfoy ricana et Harry le sentit se détendre un peu. "Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ?"

Malfoy s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. "Il…pour beaucoup de raisons. Donner des nouvelles de la famille, ce qu'il se passe. Tout ça est bien évidemment privé, sinon je t'en aurais parlé."

"Je m'en doutais, oui."

"Oh, et il voulait aussi me dire qu'il était toujours à la recherche de la personne qui nous a lancé l'enchaînement."

"Vraiment ? Et que peut-il faire de plus que les Aurors ?" Il y eut un court silence, tandis que Harry se répétait intérieurement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rit légèrement. "Peu importe, je n'ai rien dit."

"Et je n'ai rien entendu," sourit Malfoy.

"Autre chose ?"

"Je suis censé donner une interview. Lundi, après les cours."

"Sur quoi ?"

"Nous, l'enchaînement, le bonheur de ma famille, etcetera etcetera."

"Petit chanceux," dit sèchement Harry.

"Assez, oui."

"N'a-t-il pas peur que la journaliste déforme tes propos ?"

"Elle fait partie de notre personnel, apparemment."

"Ça, c'est vraiment avoir de la chance. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un journaliste dans la poche, ces sept dernières années. Rita Skeeter aurait été bien plus sympathique, en quatrième année."

"Skeeter ? Ouais, j'imagine. Mais n'est-ce pas elle qui a fait un article très compatissant sur toi en cinquième année ?"

"Si, c'est bien elle."

"Tu l'as achetée ?"

Harry hésita brièvement. "Je l'ai fait chanter."

"Quoi !" Malfoy se redressa sur le coude, le regardant d'un air à la fois incrédule et amusé.

"C'était une animagus non enregistrée, mais ça, tu le savais déjà. On l'a menacée de la dénoncer et, pour une fois dans sa carrière, on lui a fait écrire un article entièrement véridique."

"Tu dis "on", mais j'ai l'étrange sentiment que ce "on" signifie en fait Granger." Il y eut un léger silence et Malfoy eut un sourire en coin. "Pas que je m'attendais à ce que tu nommes les personnes, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on la coince une année plus tôt. Les articles qu'elle a écrits sur le fiasco du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient franchement embarrassants."

"Tu n'as vraiment rien dit de ce qu'elle a écrit ? Je sais que c'est ce que tu avais dit à l'époque, qu'elle avait tout inventé, mais…"

"Franchement, que je pleure encore mes parents ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir d'eux."

Malfoy fut silencieux un moment avant de se rallonger. "Je…Merlin, je suis désolé, j'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi à propos de ces articles."

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent de surprise. "Quoi ?"

"Bordel, Potter, tu m'as très bien entendu et je ne me répèterais pas," répondit-il froidement, et Harry rit doucement.

"D'accord. Excuses acceptées. C'est juste que tu ne t'es jamais excusé pour quoique ce soit qui se soit passé avant l'enchaînement."

"Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une habitude," dit fermement Malfoy. "Ou on passerait notre temps à s'excuser du passé durant les prochains mois."

"C'est une offre unique, alors ?"

"Absolument. Attribue ça au fait que mon père m'ordonne de laisser s'exprimer la foutue part dePoufsouffle que j'ai en moi."

Harry rit.

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point je déteste ça."

"Je pense savoir, au contraire," dit Harry avec un petit sourire. "Ça ne devrait pas être aussi douloureux que ça, tu sais. Du moment que tu t'assures que la part de Poufsouffle que tu as en toi est identique à Zacharias Smith, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème."

"Smith ?" Malfoy plissa le nez de dégoût. "Ce…"

"Débile arrogant, sarcastique et méchant ?"

"Oui…" Malfoy comprit brusquement et commença à rire. "Va te faire voir, Potter."

"De rien," dit Harry, content de voir que Malfoy avait apparemment oublié son cauchemar. "On peut se rendormir, maintenant ?"

"Ouais." Malfoy bâilla et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Bonne nuit…Harry."

"Bonne nuit," répondit Harry, inexplicablement heureux de ce simple geste.

**oooooo**

**63****ème**** jour, Lundi**

"Merlin, Potter, c'est affreux," dit Zabini en se moquant de la potion de Harry qui, en effet, semblait totalement ratée. La potion était censée être d'un bleu éclatant avec un soupçon de couleur feu dans le fond. La sienne était rouge-brun, avec quelques petits morceaux qui flottaient et qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des yeux de tritons - parce que c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait en réalité. Malfoy regarda par-dessus son épaule et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce qu'au moins tu as lu les six chapitres qu'il fallait ? Là." Il emprunta la louche à Harry pour la plonger dans un petit bol. "Regarde ce que je fais, puis fais-le à ton tour. Même toi tu devrais être capable de comprendre." Il commença alors à expliquer en détail à Harry ce que ce dernier avait mal fait et comment le rattraper.

Hermione s'était rapprochée pour les observer. "C'est donc pour ça que les yeux de tritons ne se sont pas dissous ? Je pensais que c'était simplement dû à la chaleur."

"Non, ça dépend aussi de la vitesse à laquelle on remue la potion. Enfin, la chaleur y joue aussi, mais c'est surtout à cause de la vitesse," répondit-il avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux dans une discussion animée sur les différents éléments de la potion, ce qui laissa Harry complètement déconcerté un instant. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage légèrement perplexe de Parkinson face à la vue alarmante d'Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy échanger différentes idées d'une manière parfaitement civilisée.

Apparemment, Parkinson était également capable de suivre la discussion, puisqu'elle se mit soudain à froncer les sourcils. "Ce…non, tout ça est faux," dit-elle en se mêlant à la conversation. "Draco, Granger a raison, en fait, tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre n'affecte que le goût et la couleur, pas la puissance de la potion."

"Elle a raison ? Est-ce que Pansy Parkinson vient de dire que Granger avait raison ?" murmura bruyamment Queenie Greengrass à Nott, à la table devant la leur. Parkinson lui lança un regard noir.

"Queenie, ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas te pencher si près de ton chaudron ; c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as tous ces affreux boutons," lui dit-elle jovialement avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre la discussion, bien que ses manières avec Hermione se fassent plus froides.

Cette dernière croisa le regard de Harry par-dessus le chaudron et soupira. Hermione lui avait raconté que Parkinson l'avait abordée au bal d'Halloween pour essayer de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec Malfoy et Harry, et que Hermione l'avait repoussée. Depuis le cercle de guérison, elle avait essayé de raccommoder leur relation mais apparemment la volonté de Parkinson de prolonger son amitié (ou du moins sa non-hostilité) avec Harry ne s'était pas étendue à Hermione. Son comportement était plus poli qu'auparavant, mais pas plus chaleureux.

Tout était tellement plus simple quand les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient ennemis, se dit Harry. Les Gryffondor avaient toujours été amicaux avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, et les Serdaigle et les Serpentard étaient souvent vus ensemble, mais l'inimité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, qui était un fondement si solide dans cette école, semblait s'éroder. Cette nouvelle réalité était très déroutante. Les Serpentard se déchiraient joyeusement comme des lutins particulièrement malveillants, et des alliances étranges se formaient entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Des élèves des deux maisons s'entraidaient parfois en cours ou pendant les exercices pratiques, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Certains Gryffondor et Serpentard se rendaient même visite dans leur salle commune respective. Tout cela était étrange.

Et il était particulièrement étrange que cela arrive dans un climat où l'activité des Mangemorts croissait. Personne ne savait si les personnes qui devenaient subitement amicales envers vous étaient ceux dont les parents étaient impliqués dans les activités épouvantables rapportées dans les journaux. Il y avait maintenant de longs silences ici et là quand on parlait politique. Cette situation était terriblement déroutante.

"Tu nous écoutes ?" demanda Malfoy, interrompant les pensées de Harry.

"Oh…désolé," répondit Harry, surpris.

"Merlin, Harry, c'est sur _ta_ potion que nous sommes tous en train de travailler. On peut ne pas être d'accord sur la raison pour laquelle ta potion n'a pas marché, mais c'est la seule qui a l'air autant ratée. Le moins que tu puisses faire serait de faire attention à ce qu'on dit."

Harry acquiesça de manière désolée.

"Oh, c'est _Harry_ maintenant, hein ?" fit remarquer malicieusement Greengrass. Il y eut un léger silence, finalement brisé par Parkinson.

"Bonté divine, Queenie, ta potion dégage l'odeur la plus fétide qu'on…oh. Oh, ce n'est pas la potion, n'est-ce pas ? Ma pauvre chérie, tu devrais rester éloignée des ragoûts de haricots, ça n'est pas du tout en accord avec ta personne…"

"Draco," interrompit Zabini, "tu n'as pas une interview avec la Gazette à cinq heures aujourd'hui ? Il est déjà quatre heures et demi."

"Une interview ?" répéta Nott. "Et bien, et bien. On est très imbus de nous-mêmes, maintenant, hein ?"

"Tais-toi Nott," dit impatiemment Parkinson en lançant un coup d'œil à Malfoy. "Bon sang, Draco, c'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies appris tous ces sorts pour soigner notre apparence…"

"Je suis très bien comme ça…"

"Pas pour apparaître sur les photos dans les journaux, non. Draco, tu es l'un des garçons les plus présentables de notre année, et vivre avec Potter n'y a pas du tout nui - en fait, je dois dire qu'il est moins débraillé qu'avant - mais tu dois avoir l'air parfait pour les photos. Tu n'as tout de même pas envie de ressembler aux Weasley quand ils avaient fait la une."

Ron prit un air renfrogné et Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse.

"On ne sait pas si elle va vouloir prendre des photos, ce n'est pas une si grosse affaire que ça…"

"Pas une si grosse affaire que ça ? Le monde magique tout entier est à l'affût des moindres petits commérages sur vous deux depuis des mois et tu crois que ton interview ne fera pas la une ? Non, ne t'attache pas les cheveux en arrière, sinon on dirait qu'ils sont courts." Malfoy lui fit une grimace. "Un de ces jours, je vais t'attacher et te faire regarder tous les articles que j'ai gardés…"

"À moins que tu ne veuilles que je leur lance un Incendio à tous, ça m'étonnerait."

"Voilà. Maintenant tu as l'air d'un homme marié respectable. Vas-y et fais-nous un long et beau discours sur votre bonheur conjugal." Malfoy lui lança un regard noir en quittant la pièce avec Harry.

"Oh et, Draco, s'ils veulent des photos de vous deux, assure-toi d'utiliser la langue…" dit Nott, et Harry posa fermement la main dans le dos de Malfoy.

"Avance. Ne pense pas à ce qu'il vient de dire."

"Facile à dire pour toi. Tu n'as pas à faire face à cette satanée journaliste ni à…"

"Non, c'est vrai. Je vais devoir m'asseoir, observer et prendre ma revanche pour chaque commentaire que tu as fait sur les articles de Rita Skeeter."

"Merci beaucoup pour ton tendre soutien," dit Malfoy avec aigreur.

**ooooooo**

**68****ème**** jour, Samedi**

"Bordel," dit doucement Draco en ouvrant la Gazette à la seconde page.

"Encore une lettre sur ton interview ?" demanda Potter en beurrant son toast.

"Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, il y en a moins," répondit-il, irrité. "Ils ont attrapé Rodolphus Lestrange, c'est tout…" Il parcourut l'article des yeux.

"Quoi ? Comment ?" Potter regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas expliqué, ils se contentent de dire qu'ils l'ont trouvé." Il revint au début de l'article pour le lire plus attentivement. "Bon sang. Ma mère doit être folle d'inquiétude," marmonna-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Seamus Finnigan.

"S'ils ont trouvé Rodolphus, ça veut dire que ma tante B…" Il s'arrêta et son visage rougit tandis qu'il ravalait ce qu'il allait dire, soudain conscient de la présence de Neville Londubat juste à côté de lui à la table du petit-déjeuner.

"Ta tante qui ?" demanda Finnigan, la bouche pleine de porridge et les yeux rivés sur la page réservée au Quidditch. Sa question rompit le silence complet qui s'était installé de leur côté de la table.

"Euh…alors Malfoy, vous restez tous les deux ici pour les vacances ?" interrompit vivement Weasley, et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant (bien que cela l'énervait de l'avouer).

"De quelle tante il s'agit, Malfoy ?" persista Finnigan, curieux. Il continuait à engouffrer son porridge et était totalement inconscient de la tension qui l'entourait.

"La femme de Lestrange est Bellatrix," répondit rapidement Draco. "Oui, on reste là. Tu rentres chez toi, Weasley ?"

"Oui, mais pas pour toutes les vacances. Je…"

"Bellatrix Lestrange ?" répéta Finnigan.

"…on passera une partie des vacances avec…" continua Granger.

"C'est aussi une Mangemort, non ?" demanda Finnigan.

"Oui," répondit sèchement Londubat. "Et toute le monde essaie de changer de conversation, Seamus."

Choqué du ton employé par Londubat, Finnigan leva les yeux. "Oh." Il regarda autour de lui, se rendant enfin compte de l'important sentiment de gêne qui flottait dans l'air. "Euh…Désolé," grommela-t-il en baissant la tête. Il recommença à avaler son porridge, le visage cramoisi.

Draco s'éclaircit la voix. Au nom de Merlin et de Mordred, c'était insupportable. Qu'était-il censé faire ? S'excuser auprès de Londubat pour les actes de sa tante ? Rester silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas ? Entamer une nouvelle conversation ?

"Merci," murmura-t-il à Londubat.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te rendre service," rétorqua sèchement Londubat, et les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent. Londubat avait du mordant, parfois. Il n'aurait pas été plus surpris s'il avait appris qu'un triton pouvait jouer aux échecs.

"Je sais. Merci tout de même."

Londubat leva les yeux, quelque peu surpris. "De rien."

Draco rangea son journal. "Tu ne restes pas chez toi pendant toutes les vacances ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau à Weasley.

"Non, je vais chez Hermione, où on restera quelques temps avec ses parents. Ça va être un peu étrange ; je n'ai jamais vécu avec des Moldus avant."

Draco réprima son envie de répondre "je n'ai jamais vécu dans une tanière de Veracrasses non plus, et je ne voudrais pas essayer pendant les vacances de Noël". Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire lorsque Weasley et Granger venait de l'aider à se sortir d'une situation particulièrement embarrassante.

"Je ramènerai un objet Moldu à mon père comme cadeau de Noël. Ce qui me rappelle que je ferais mieux d'aller à la volière pour envoyer le cadeau de Ginny." Lui et Granger se levèrent et partirent ensemble.

Des cadeaux. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il devrait peut-être en acheter un à Potter. Mais comment faire ? La prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard arrivait bientôt, et ils avaient décidé d'y aller séparément pour tester les limites de leur enchaînement, mais il allait être avec les autres Serpentard. Que diraient-ils s'il achetait quelque chose à Potter ?

Et comment saurait-il quoi lui acheter ? Il eut soudain une vision de lui-même en train de demander à Granger et à Weasley "D'après vous, qu'est-ce que Harry aimerait pour Noël ?" avant de périr immédiatement devant cette humiliation.

Il serra les dents, frustré. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que ces moments embarrassants allaient se calmer. "Viens. On retourne dans la salle commune de Serpentard," déclara-t-il brusquement à Potter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Potter, énervé, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle. "Tu m'as aboyé dessus toute la matinée ; est-ce que tu comptes bientôt sortir de cette phase 'salopard' ?"

"Je ne t'aboie pas dessus."

"Oh que si. En fait, depuis que cette interview avec la Gazette du Sorcier a été publiée mercredi, tu es impossible à vivre."

"Je ne suis pas impossible à vivre."

"Écoute, jusque-là, ça allait. L'interview était bien, tu as fait ce que ton père t'a dit de faire. Il y a eu de bons retours en général, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes ennemis de Serpentard n'arrêtent pas de citer des passages de l'interview. Ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si tu es en colère parce que ta famille a décidé de changer de camp."

Draco se renfrogna. 'Je n'appellerais pas ça de l'amour…on se soucie du bien-être de l'autre, je dirais' et 'Il n'est pas si mal une fois que vous apprenez à le connaître' étaient les passages préférés de Nott et de Queenie, mais pas une phrase de l'article ne fut épargnée par les moqueries impitoyables des Serpentard. Étrangement, les phrases qui l'avaient le plus énervé n'étaient pas les siennes, mais celles de la journaliste. 'Ces deux garçons ont transformé ce qui aurait pu être un cauchemar en un mariage chaleureux et plein d'attention' et 'Combien d'adultes auraient eu le courage et la dignité que ces jeunes garçons ont montré' : les deux phrases qui le rendaient le plus malade.

Et si ce stupide article avait été la seule chose qui n'allait pas dans sa vie en ce moment, il se serait estimé chanceux. "Ce n'est pas l'article."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui vient de se passer avec Neville ?"

"Non, et tais-toi," répondit-il sèchement. "Je m'inquiète pour ma mère, d'accord ? Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que les membres d'une famille s'inquiètent parfois les uns pour les autres ?"

"Inquiet pour ta mère ou pour ta tante ?"

"Pour les deux. Et ne commence pas ton discours sur le fait que c'est une folle furieuse qui mérite d'être emprisonné…ça reste ma tante…"

"Tu ne la connais que depuis deux ans, depuis qu'elle s'est échappée d'Azkaban…"

"Laisse tomber, tu veux."

"Bon sang, tu es vraiment insupportable," dit Potter avec impatience. "Quand j'essaie d'être gentil avec toi, tu me rembarres. Quand je te laisse dans ton coin, tu boudes. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on va dans la salle commune de Serpentard ?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de Serpentard.

"Oui, pourquoi donc venez-vous ici ?" demanda Nott d'une voix sournoise derrière eux. Pour une fois, Draco se fichait de maintenir sa dignité en ignorant Nott.

"Va te faire voir, Nott," lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes. "J'ai été réparti dans cette maison, tout comme toi. J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que n'importe lequel d'entre vous."

"Mais _lui_ non."

"Ce n'est pourtant pas _lui_ qui te gêne, pas vrai ?" Draco se retourna, lançant un regard noir à Nott.

Nott croisa les bras et lança un sourire de dédain à Draco tandis que la salle commune était parcourue d'un frisson d'intérêt. "Tout ceux qui sont assez stupides pour s'allier à lui me gênent. N'as-tu pas lu les journaux, Draco ? N'es-tu pas au courant de ce qui se passe ? Ou bien es-tu si résolument de leur côté maintenant que tu es aussi paumé qu'eux ?"

"Tu…"

"Nott. Fiche le camp," déclara sèchement Blaise depuis l'une des tables. "Potter, n'oublie pas que tu allais passer en revue les sortilèges d'Inferi avec moi avant le contrôle de Lundi. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment ils marchent."

Pansy prit la parole. "Oui, vraiment, tout ça est très passionnant, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'on ferait mieux de laisser le côté dramatique de la chose de côté pendant quelques jours ? Vu que nous commençons tous des examens Lundi ?"

Nott eut un petit sourire satisfait puis sortit de la Salle Commune pour aller dans son dortoir. Draco prit une profonde inspiration tout en rêvant de gifler le visage stupide et condescendant de Nott pour lui retirer son sourire tout aussi stupide et condescendant.

"Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre," dit Pansy, dédaigneuse, en s'approchant de lui.

"Il a raison," répondit catégoriquement Draco tandis que Potter allait réviser avec Blaise. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe."

"Eh bien, moi non plus. Mes parents ne m'en ont pas parlé."

"Quoi ?" Le regard de Draco se posa sur Pansy. "À cause de moi ?"

"Oui. Non, ils ne sont pas en colère contre moi. Ils ne me parlent de rien ayant un quelconque rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est tout." Il continua de la fixer. "Non, je n'ai pas changé de camp, Draco. Mais…"

"Mais moi oui," finit-il amèrement. "Que je le veuille ou non, j'ai changé de camp."

"Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais."

"Pour moi, ça y ressemble. Et pourquoi continues-tu à me fréquenter ?"

"Mis à part le fait que je te ressemble, tout simplement ?" Pansy hésita un instant, puis l'emmena dans un coin vide de la salle commune. "Chéri, tu as bien dû remarquer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne risque pas d'être élu le sorcier le plus intelligent de l'année. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a été vaincu par Potter qui a déjoué ses sorts à trois reprises d'après ce que nous savons - dont une fois où Potter portait encore des couches. Je pense qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'il soit définitivement vaincu au final. Je crois en ce qu'il dit, mais au cas où ça ne réussirait pas, j'aimerais garder un ami dans l'autre camp en cas de besoin."

Draco sourit. Ça, il pouvait le comprendre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Ta famille sortira vainqueur au final, quoiqu'il arrive," dit-elle de manière encourageante. "Comme d'habitude. Et même si elle ne s'en sortait pas…tout ne tourne pas autour de la politique. J'ai dit à cette stupide et méfiante femelle de Sang-de-Bourbe qu'être à Serpentard ne signifiait pas forcement chercher à être constamment au top, mais elle ne m'a pas cru. En revanche, toi, tu devrais y croire."

Derrière le ton léger, Draco comprit qu'elle était réellement blessée, et il dut détourner les yeux. "J'étais malade, Pansy. Je n'avais plus les idées en place."

"Et je t'ai tout de même soutenu, non ? J'ai toujours pris le risque de recevoir la colère de ma famille pour t'aider, non ?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Ce n'est pas chercher à être constamment au top," répéta-t-elle avant de rire doucement. "Même si j'avoue que lorsque j'ai dit ça à Granger, je ne savais pas que je le pensais vraiment. Ensuite, j'ai vu tes souvenirs. Draco, chéri, toutes les choses que tu as faites au nom de l'entente maritale…En vaut-il vraiment le coup ?"

"Pansy !"

Elle ricana. "Désolé, chéri. Allons rejoindre Blaise et Potter, et nous assurer que les examens de la semaine prochaine ne nous prendront pas au dépourvu. Ma famille serait prête à me pardonner de fréquenter d'horribles anti-Seigneur des Ténèbres comme toi, mais elle ne me pardonnerait jamais d'échouer aux examens de décembre."

**ooooooo**

**75****ème**** jour, Samedi**

Draco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la foule hurlante, leurs robes de couleurs rouge et or criardes ne cessaient de lui agresser les yeux, et il soupira. Encore un sujet qui n'était pas traité dans les livres qu'ils avaient reçus durant leurs premiers jours d'enchaînement : « le Quidditch pour les jeunes mariés » ou, autrement dit, qui soutenir durant les matchs quand votre époux faisait partie de l'équipe ennemie jurée de la vôtre. Devait-on supporter son équipe, par loyauté pour lui ? Ou devait-on supporter leur adversaire, parce que si l'équipe de votre époux gagnait, votre équipe arriverait probablement à la dernière place du classement ?

Délibérations, délibérations.

Pour une fois, il était plutôt content que leur enchaînement les empêche d'être entourés par beaucoup de personnes. Ils ne ressentaient plus une brûlure au troisième degré quand d'autres personnes les touchaient, mais cela continuait à les ébranler et à être quelque peu douloureux, comme un genou dans les parties génitales qui atterrissait à quelques millimètres seulement de son but. Ils se trouvaient donc au bout de la tribune des Gryffondor, l'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être entourés par la foule se révélant être une manière très pratique d'éviter de s'asseoir avec tous les autres.

Les Weasley n'étaient pas si mal, se dit-il en les observant. Ils n'avaient pas le talent de Potter, en tant que Capitaine ou Attrapeur, mais ils étaient tout de même doués. Ron Weasley, dont le travail de gardien reflétait toujours son humeur, jouait relativement bien aujourd'hui. Le fait que John Bryant, le nouvel Gardien de Serdaigle, était aussi utile qu'un morceau de parchemin mouillé devant les buts les aidait sûrement ; ça et le fait que la chance semblait préférer Ginny Wealsey pour attraper le Vif d'Or.

Oh…et voilà que les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle se dirigeaient vers Weasley. Tous les trois volaient à toute allure pour essayer de le désorienter par leur vitesse et leur témérité, jouant plus comme des Gryffondor que comme des Serdaigle. En fait, il avait entendu dire que cette année aucune équipe ne jouait comme elle le faisait habituellement. Les Gryffondor jouaient de manière prudente et classique, les Serdaigle faisaient des plongeons à gogo comme des malades, les Poufsouffle effrayaient tout le monde avec leur férocité, et les Serpentard…il suffisait de dire que la ruse et l'ambition ne décrivaient pas l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard cette année. Mais plutôt misérable et pitoyable.

"Arrête-le !" cria Potter. "Bien joué Ron !"

"Pas mal," admit Draco.

"Il a le droit de faire ça ?" demanda Granger d'un ton inquiet. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est une Boucle de Badler, Granger. C'est autorisé."

"Mais c'est dangereux, non ?"

Draco leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

"Non !" cria Potter lorsque les Serdaigle virèrent brusquement de bord et marquèrent un but. "NON ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas juste…" s'égosilla-t-il furieusement tandis que Madame Bibine refusait d'interrompre le match malgré les contestations révoltées venant des tribunes de Gryffondor.

"C'est légal. Presque," dit Draco.

"Presque ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on est censé l'utiliser, c'est un…"

"Mais c'est autorisé maintenant."

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Bien sûr que si," contra Draco.

"Depuis quand ?"

"La fin du mois de septembre, si je me souviens bien." Potter pâlit. "Tu sais, notre anniversaire de mariage ? On avait une réunion et, étonnamment, toi et moi n'étions pas d'accord, ce qui nous a amené à notre statut actuel de bonheur conjugal…est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"C'est ce qui a été décidé au final ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, imbécile. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de regarder à nouveau le règlement ?"

"Non," marmonna Potter, les yeux fixés sur les joueurs.

"Rappelle-moi de te montrer du doigt et de me moquer de toi à tous nos anniversaires, alors."

"NON !" cria Potter lorsque les Serdaigle marquèrent à nouveau. "Ce n'est pas juste !"

"Je viens de te dire que _si_…"

"Malfoy, tais-toi."

"C'est le nouveau règlement…"

"Et je vais te décapiter d'un sort si tu dis un mot de plus là-dessus ; c'est notre Gardien qui est en train de se prendre une culottée à cause de cette foutue règle…"

"Tu me jetterais un sort uniquement parce que je t'ai fait remarquer que c'était fair-play ?"

"Vous allez vous taire, oui !" cria Granger, les yeux fixés sur Weasley qui avait l'air de plus en plus désespéré.

"C'est fair-…" Potter posa une main sur la bouche de Draco.

"Non, _je_ ne te jetterai pas de sort, mais il y a près de soixante-dix Gryffondor derrière toi, et être transformé en limace géante à cause de toi en plein milieu du match ne me tente pas !" cria-t-il pour couvrir la cohue de la foule, sans détourner les yeux des joueurs. "Bon sang !"

"30-0 pour Serdaigle," annonça Zacharias Smith par-dessus la foule. "Et comme d'habitude, quelque peu déséquilibré, le Gardien Ron Weasley se débat pour rester sur son balai. Ce joueur n'est vraiment pas stable, mais bien sûr, être l'ami de Harry Potter…"

Draco prit un air menaçant en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait le commentateur. "Smith. Cet abruti."

"Qui est identique à la part de Poufsouffle que tu as en toi, souviens-toi," lui rappela Potter, grimaçant lorsque Gryffondor rata le but adversaire.

"Voilà, comme ça, pousse-toi encore un peu…"

"Draco !" Potter déglutit et abaissa la baguette de Draco en posant sa main dessus. "Qu'est-ce que tu…"

"Je n'allais rien faire de définitivement débilitant," répondit Draco sur la défensive. "Et je pensais que tu m'en serais reconnaissant. J'étais sur le point de rendre la vie de Weasley un peu plus plaisante."

"Et comment ?" L'attention de Potter se focalisa à nouveau sur le match.

"Heroamus." Potter secoua la tête, ne reconnaissant pas ce sort. "Un sort de culte du héros."

"Quoi ?" Potter se tourna pour le regarder.

"Smith aurait brusquement été charmé par Weasley. Il aurait babillé sur le fait que c'est un formidable joueur, et Weasley est tellement lent à la compréhension qu'il aurait sûrement pris ça pour un compliment sincère et aurait joué ainsi ce match comme celui de sa vie."

Il y eut un léger silence, avant que Potter ne se mette à rire.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es incroyable." Il rit, attrapant Draco pour l'entraîner dans un baiser rapide mais passionné, tendant le bras derrière lui pour donner une tape sur la tête de Finningan lorsque ce dernier émit un son étranglé. Il rompit le baiser, continuant à rire, tandis que la foule rugissait et rugissait de plus en plus fort, dans le feu de l'action.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demandèrent-ils.

"Ron a laissé passer un autre but," hurla Granger qui semblait totalement divaguer, "mais Ginny…"

"…Gryffondor gagne ! Gryffondor gagne par 150 contre 40, malgré quelques attaques véritablement spectaculaires de la part des Serdaigle, et une performance assez lamentable du Gardien de Gryffond…" La voix de Smith fut noyée par le rugissement de la foule tandis que l'équipe de Gryffondor faisait un tour de victoire autour du terrain.

"Venez, allons voir Ron," cria Granger par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers le terrain alors que la foule commençait à quitter les gradins.

"On vous rejoint dans une minute - un peu trop de bousculades, là," lui répondit Potter en criant, et elle acquiesça tout en courant vers l'équipe.

"Tu ne veux pas célébrer la victoire avec eux ?" demanda Draco. "Le contact des autres n'est plus aussi pénible qu'avant."

"J'irai plus tard," dit-il, et ils fixèrent le terrain tandis que les gradins se vidaient rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda finalement Draco.

"J'aurais aimé pouvoir jouer. Qu'on puisse jouer, tous les deux." Il repoussa les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés devant les yeux. "Tu allais vraiment lancer un sort à Smith ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ? C'est un abruti. Et un qui n'a pas beaucoup de relations, avec ça."

"Tu allais faire quelque chose de gentil pour Ron ?"

"Non, pas vraiment…"

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais bien, ou comme si tu pensais qu'il avait des relations."

"Il n'est pas si mal que ça. En plus, il a des relations : toi," dit Draco en souriant. "N'y vois pas plus que ce qu'il y a à voir."

"Merci quand même." Potter sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Bien," dit Draco lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. "Allons à ton dortoir et noyons-nous dans le déchaînement d'Or et Rouge que vous vous faites un bonheur d'honorer. Je ne sais pas comment tes yeux font pour ne pas saigner dans un environnement comme ça."

"Tu feras la fête avec nous ou tu comptes rester cacher dans le dortoir ?"

"Oh, je noierai mon chagrin dans la Bièreaubeurre…Serpentard en dernière place…"

Ils levèrent les yeux sur le tableau d'affichage. Poufsouffle 190, Gryffondor 150, Serdaigle 40, Serpentard 10. "Tu sais, ça me fait tellement pitié que c'en est douloureux," dit Potter. Draco lui lança un regard noir.

"Courage," continua Potter en lui tapotant le bras de manière encourageante. "Ce 10 te permettra peut-être de réintégrer l'équipe."

"Espérons que cette phrase monte jusqu'aux oreilles de Carmichael," dit Draco, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la Tour.

**ooooooo**

**86****ème**** jour, Mercredi**

"Draco ? Tu viens ?"

"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt," marmonna Malfoy d'un ton rebelle. Parkinson et Zabini se lancèrent un regard affligé. Ils en avaient un peu marre d'amadouer et de persuader gentiment Malfoy et Harry d'aller au Bal de Noël.

"C'est l'évènement social de la saison," dit-elle. "On doit vous y voir."

"Oui, on doit nous y voir rester assis là, à regarder tout le monde s'amuser," dit Harry en bataillant avec sa cravate. "Je suis tellement pressé d'y être !"

"Ne boude pas. Ça ne change absolument rien pour toi."

"S'il a envie de bouder, il peut bouder," marmonna Malfoy en arrangeant la cravate de Harry d'un coup de baguette.

"Restez deux petites heures. Je vous tiendrai compagnie. Tu es très beau, au passage," dit-elle en les poussant presque hors de la Salle Commune.

"Oui, formidable," répondit Malfoy. "Nouvelle robe. Mon cœur bat la chamade."

"L'année dernière tu en aurais été content."

"L'année dernière j'aurais été content de me glisser sous ta robe," marmonna-t-il.

"L'année dernière c'est ce qu'il s'est passé." Elle sourit et il lui fit un petit sourire.

"Allez, Draco," dit-elle patiemment. "Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il va y avoir des gens qui vont t'observer, peut-être même prendre des photos, et les journaux vont vouloir voir leur heureux petit couple. Tout comme ton père."

Malfoy se renfrogna.

"Ne prend pas cet air, chéri. Ton père est content de toi, le colis de ce matin le prouve amplement. Et il peut l'être ; l'étoile de votre famille se lève à nouveau, en grande partie grâce à toi. Les journaux l'ont aperçu dernièrement dans quelques soirées très élégantes."

"Je déteste lire ces journaux débiles."

"Je sais, je sais, c'est bouleversant. Tu aurais tué pour ce genre de publicité l'année dernière. Et maintenant, tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour faire comme si ça n'existait pas," soupira-t-elle. "Tu as tellement changé," dit-elle, pensive. Il détourna le regard. "Tu rends ta famille fière, Draco. Lucius est content de toi."

Malfoy soupira, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler l'expression fermé de Malfoy ce matin lorsqu'il avait ouvert le colis de Lucius qui contenait une robe de soirée d'une très grande qualité et une note écrite à la main. Le premier exemple d'approbation venant de Lucius pour son fils que Harry avait vu. Il aurait pensé que, avec tous les efforts que Malfoy faisait pour plaire à son père, il aurait été extatique et non pas étrangement discret comme il l'avait été.

Au moins, la remontée du statut des Malfoy avait quelque peu allégé l'atmosphère vénéneuse chez les Serpentard. Bien qu'il y ait toujours quelques remarques sournoises et quelques sourires de dédain de la part d'une ample minorité des Serpentard, la large majorité semblait sagement neutre, et quelques-uns de leurs opposants avaient même changé de camp.

"Oh, 'scuse-moi Draco," dit un garçon de cinquième année, évitant de justesse de rentrer dans Malfoy en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

"Fais attention où tu vas, Archer," dit sèchement Malfoy.

"D'accord, vraiment désolé," répondit Archer. "Alors Draco, tu…euh…tu restes ici toutes les vacances, non ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre tandis qu'il amenait Harry à leur table, et ce dernier se demanda si c'était mal de sa part d'envoyer un regard noir à Archer face à son expression de chien battu. Puis il se rappela de l'expression de joie malveillante qu'Archer avait arborée lorsque la dissertation de Métamorphose de dix pouces de Malfoy s'était évaporée quelques semaines auparavant, et il se sentit mieux.

"Je ne suis pas un très grand fan de ce genre de trucs, même quand je suis capable danser," marmonna Harry lorsqu'ils s'assirent. "Je n'ai jamais été un très bon danseur."

"Non, la phrase "disgrâce de la piste de danse" a été faite pour toi."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Au moins, la nourriture avait l'air bonne et la musique intéressante. Et la Grande Salle, comme d'habitude pour Noël, était merveilleusement bien décorée.

Deux heures dans des robes de soirée, assis, à écouter de la musique. Merveilleux. Harry savoura lentement un verre de Bièreaubeurre. Il aurait aimé se saouler complètement, comme il l'avait fait pendant leur suspension, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Il aperçut le regard spéculatif de Malfoy fixé sur son propre verre et rit doucement. "Je ne crois pas qu'être saoul impressionnerait ton père," dit-il tandis qu'ils observaient Hermione et Ron danser à côté d'eux. "Et je ne pense pas que Parkinson pourrait cette fois dire que tu n'y es pour rien si toute l'école le voit."

"Merlin, vous étiez tous les deux pathétiques ce soir-là," dit Parkinson. "Marrants, mais pathétiques. Et je dois dire que ça m'a réchauffé le cœur de pouvoir t'en donner l'entière responsabilité, à toi et pas à Draco."

"Je suis choqué," dit Harry.

"On va rester une heure seulement," dit Malfoy.

"Oh, allez Draco, où est donc ton esprit de Noël ?" demanda Parkinson.

"Déjà en vacances."

"Bien. Cela demande une intervention sérieuse." Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la table où s'entassait les pâtisseries.

"Quand on s'en va, on va directement dans notre dortoir," dit Malfoy.

"Pas à Serpentard ?"

"Pas ce soir."

"Ils ont changé de comportement, et dans le bon sens." Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne me sens toujours pas d'attaque à supporter un groupe de camarades portés sur la chose et à moitié bourrés qui auront passé leur temps à faire la fête pendant qu'on est resté assis à les regarder. Ou qui vont commencer à faire leurs valises et à parler de rentrer chez eux pendant qu'on reste ici."

Harry soupira. Pratiquement tout le monde dansait. Pratiquement tout le monde serait parti demain pour revoir leur famille et leurs amis. Mais vu qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que le Manoir ou le Terrier, ils resteraient ici, oubliés de tous.

Se saouler ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça, maintenant. Il soupira à nouveau.

"Très bien, mesdames et messieurs, en cercle s'il vous plaît," appela le leader du groupe, et Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil surpris à la piste de danse.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry.

"Une danse en cercle," répondit Malfoy, quelque peu perdu, tandis que les gens sur la piste de danse commençaient à se mettre en place.

"Bien, vous deux," dit Parkinson en revenant à leur table, "vous n'avez plus aucune excuse. Les danses en cercle n'exigent aucun contact, donc debout. Et rejoignez la fête."

"Qui a demandé à faire ça ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Moi," répondit aigrement Pansy. "Pour que vous aussi vous puissiez danser."

"Mais mis à part les sangs-purs, personne ne saura comment danser, et on ne le fait pratiquement plus maintenant…"

"Non, pas normalement," dit-elle, "mais comme tu peux le voir…" Elle montra du doigt les élèves qui se rassemblaient sur la piste. Hermione s'approcha de leur table en souriant à Harry.

Malfoy secoua la tête. "Harry ne sait même pas comment…"

"En fait, si," interrompit lentement Harry. "Ce ne serait pas ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque, avec le parchemin en Runes Anciennes ?" demanda-t-il à Hermione, et elle sourit en acquiesçant.

"Quoi ?" dit Malfoy.

"Quand on travaillait la dernière fois, et que toi et Pansy êtes allés chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, Hermione a commencé à lire un parchemin en Runes Anciennes qui parlait d'une danse sorcière Celtique." Ça avait été une simple remarque, fugace, mais Hermione l'avait décrite et Ron et Neville avaient mentionné le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris quelque chose comme ça quand ils étaient enfants. Ils leur avaient montré les pas, puis avaient taquiné Harry et Hermione en leur disant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le faire, donc, bien sûr, ils l'avaient fait. Ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une petite pause entre les devoirs.

"Tu avais prévu tout ça ?" demanda Harry à Hermione.

"Oui."

"Ensemble ?" demanda Malfoy à Parkinson.

"Eh bien…oui," répondirent-elles en chœur, une amusante expression identique sur leurs visages : l'aversion.

Et si ceci avait été un conte de fées, se dit Harry, il y aurait eu tout autour d'eux des sourires et des étreintes inter-maison, et des "Que Dieu vous bénisse tous". Mais dans le cas présent, on aurait encore dit que Parkinson et Hermione auraient préféré s'arracher les yeux à coup de sorts plutôt que de partager l'esprit de la fête, et Millicent Bulstrode semblait un peu verte à force d'être entourée de tellement de Gryffondor. Mais Zabini et Ron étaient devenus assez bons amis ces derniers temps, et ils riaient des expressions déconcertées de Harry et Malfoy, et beaucoup de personnes sur la piste de danse leur souriaient chaleureusement.

Harry sentit une légère vague de chaleur provenant de leurs camarades de classe et il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, dont l'expression était passée de la confusion à l'amusement.

Malfoy hausse les épaules, fit un geste vers la piste de danse et dit en souriant, "Allons-y ?"

**ooooooo**

**98****ème**** jour, Lundi**

Potter semblait vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, se dit Draco douze heures plus tard alors qu'il débouchait une bouteille de sang de chauve-souris. Ce qui était bon signe, parce qu'ils commençaient la nouvelle année avec un cours commun de Potions et de Botanique pour fermenter des fertilisants magiques, une chose pratiquement impossible. Il supposait que c'était une manière pour Snape de se sentir mieux après avoir passé, comme d'habitude, les vacances de Noël ici. Une espèce de cadeau pour eux tous : "bon retour parmi nous après les moments réconfortants que vous avez passé avec votre famille et vos amis et, maintenant, s'il vous plaît, plongez dans votre chaudron de fumier de hiboux".

"Draco, est-ce que tu as purifié le venin de vipère ?" demanda Potter en lisant les instructions.

"Non, on n'en a pas besoin avant la troisième étape," répondit Draco.

"Je croyais qu'on était censé le faire bouillir pendant que le sang coagulait."

"Tu peux le faire, si tu veux. Je trouve juste que l'effort que ça demande ne paie pas. En plus, ça va plus vite en utilisant un distillateur de venin."

"Ce que je n'ai pas."

"Alors utilise le mien, idiot," dit-il en lui donnant le distillateur que Potter lui avait offert pour Noël.

"Alors il t'est utile ?"

"Oh, oui, très. Qui t'en a parlé ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je sais que tu n'as pas pensé à m'offrir ça tout seul."

"Blaise," répondit Potter en observant le distillateur extraire le venin purifié, puis sa potion pour s'assurer qu'elle fermentait correctement.

"Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré," commenta Draco.

Potter lui lança un sourire. "Tes encouragements font qu'apprendre ce truc en vaut la peine."

"Quels encouragements ?" demanda Granger. Potter eut un sursaut d'inquiétude lorsque Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

"Euh…"

"Je lui ai proposé de ranger son bureau s'il étudiait plus que ce qu'on nous demandait," répondit innocemment Draco.

"Oh," dit distraitement Granger en observant avec attention sa potion. "C'est gentil de ta part."

Draco et Potter dissimulèrent leurs sourires. Ils avaient passé de bonnes vacances, tout compte fait. À passer un peu de temps séparés, leur permettant de devenir plus à l'aise avec la distance qui les éloignait. À passer du temps ensemble, sans la pression des cours ou des autres élèves. À un moment donné, ils étaient retombés sur La Liste, avaient bien ri et avaient décidé de faire quelques points qu'ils n'avaient pas mis en pratique, comme retirer leurs bibelots, mettre leurs posters d'équipes rivales de Quidditch et s'installer dans leur dortoir. Dortoir dans lequel ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leurs vacances, vu que pratiquement tous leurs amis Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient partis.

Ils avaient également passé beaucoup de temps à voler, essayant ainsi de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être capable de retourner dans leurs équipes en janvier. Peut-être juste à temps pour le match qui opposera Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Ils avaient étudié, aussi, bien sûr. Et étudié, et étudié, et étudié encore un peu, parce que leurs notes avaient été catastrophiques et que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Et sexuellement, ça avait été fantastique. Fréquent. Créatif. Et, souvent, assez bruyant.

Les vacances avaient été agréables, plus que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu, malgré les nouvelles de mauvaise augure qui apparaissaient quotidiennement dans la Gazette. Deux employés du Ministère avaient disparus un membre du Magenmagot était soupçonné d'avoir été sous Imperium Florian Fortarôme avait disparu de sa boutique. Et, pendant ce temps-là, l'étoile des Malfoy continuait à briller.

"Weasley, ce n'est pas…c'est scandaleux," disait Blaise à quelques chaudrons de là. "Et tu t'appelles un septième année ? Je te parie cinq Gallions que ça explose dans à peine cinq minutes."

"Tu peux garder tes foutus Gallions, la potion est très bien…aïe ! Bas les pattes, Zabini !"

"Mon chaudron est juste à côté du tien, et je n'ai pas envie de retirer de mes cheveux des fientes de hiboux quand ton bordel va exploser. Regard, là, tu vois ? Tu ajoutes le venin et ça arrête de bouillonner."

Et derrière eux, Londubat se disputait - dispute à moitié amicale - avec Pansy, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire suffisant en disant, "Écoute, chéri, tu es peut-être un génie en Herbologie, mais tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus nul en Potions. Crois-moi."

Certaines choses avaient vraiment changé cette année, se dit Draco.

"Londubat," dit Snape d'une voix impérieuse. "Je vois que la confiance du professeur Chourave en vos capacités est malheureusement déplacée. Ou peut-être n'a-t-elle pas réussi à vous décrire avec précision la subtile distinction entre faire pousser une plante et la faire imploser. Cela coûtera dix points à Gryffondor. Evanesco !" dit-il sèchement, et la potion de Londubat disparut. Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit et il fusilla du regard le dos de Snape, qui s'était détourné.

Certaines choses avaient changé. D'autres non. Draco sourit intérieurement.

"C'est absolument incroyable ce qu'on peut lire de nos jours, non ?" déclara d'un air désinvolte Queenie Greengrass, prenant le risque de s'attirer le courroux de Snape en lisant la Gazette sous la table tandis qu'elle attendait que sa potion coagule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Nott.

"Eh bien, tu vois, il y a là un article sur la nouvelle aile de Ste. Mangouste, pour les personnes souffrant de blessures magiques incurables. Et regarde qui est en tête de liste des donateurs pour ce projet. Lucius Malfoy, ayant été publiquement remercié par le Ministre de la Magie, en personne s'il vous plaît, et en souriant comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis." Elle marqua une pause en secouant la tête. "C'est vraiment incroyable, le peu de fierté qu'ont certaines personnes. Et c'est sincèrement incroyable ce que font quelques Gallions bien placés."

"Oui," dit Draco d'un ton aimable. "Vraiment, c'est sincèrement incroyable."

Elle l'ignora et tourna la page. "Vraiment incroyable aussi, ce que quelques Gallions ne font _pas_. Il semblerait que la famille d'Ollivander offre beaucoup d'argent aux Mangemorts pour qu'ils le ramènent de là où ils l'ont emprisonné. Mais personne ne mord à l'hameçon." Elle scruta l'article. "Et puis, bien sûr, il y a tout ce problème provoqué par - oh, ciel ! J'ai presque laissé échapper quelque chose d'indiscret." Queenie lança à Draco un regard faussement choqué.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il n'était au courant de rien. Il détestait le fait de ne plus savoir s'il devait être content ou troublé de savoir que les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres se rassemblaient. En tant que Sang Pur, l'idée que les Mangemorts monopolisaient les services du meilleur confectionneur de baguettes depuis des siècles était incroyable. En tant que…là où il se situait maintenant politiquement…c'était plutôt perturbant.

Et en tant qu'époux de la personne la plus susceptible d'être blessé ou tué au cours la bataille à venir, c'était terrifiant.

Il détestait encore plus les hauts et les bas de cette situation. Un jour, la Gazette annonçait toutes sortes de choses horribles et on avait l'impression que les Mangemorts allaient prendre d'assaut le Ministère et Poudlard d'un moment à l'autre. Puis ces histoires se tassaient peu à peu, et il y avait un répit. Puis à nouveau on revenait à la panique. Nerveusement parlant, c'était épuisant.

Potter se pencha au-dessus de son épaule. "Ne laisse pas tout ça t'atteindre," murmura-t-il.

"Tu sais bien que la plupart de ce qu'ils disent est vrai."

Potter haussa les épaules. "On ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Et, en plus, tu sais ce qui se dit également dans les journaux ; certains changent de camp."

"À cause de ma famille," répondit amèrement Draco.

"En partie, oui." Potter s'approcha encore, essayant de voir son visage. "Quel est le problème ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as cette expression, parfois, comme si tu…je n'arrive pas à l'interpréter. Comme si tu étais en conflit à propos de quelque chose."

"Oh, et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être, Harry ? Le fait que le camp auquel j'adhère est celui qui pourrait me tuer ?"

"Non, c'est plus…personnel que ça…"

Draco le fixa. Il avait une remarque sarcastique sur le bout de la langue (qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus personnel que de craindre pour sa vie ?) mais renonça rapidement. Il secoua la tête. "Arrête. N'essaie pas de lire mes…"

"Harry," siffla Granger. "Snape."

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui les fixait d'un regard noir et ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs chaudrons, faisant semblant d'être très occupés à remuer leurs potions. Après quelques instants, Potter tendit le bras, soi-disant pour rendre le distillateur et profita de l'occasion pour se pencher à l'oreille de Draco. "Peu importe que je lise tes pensées. Que penses-tu d'aller dans notre dortoir après le cours, de nettoyer mon bureau, puis tu commenceras à parler de politique et je verrais combien de temps je mets pour réussir à te…distraire. Et ensuite, tu feras la même chose."

"Mon bureau. Il est mieux rangé que le tien. Et plus solide," murmura Draco, essayant de remplacer l'image mentale que Potter avait inséré dans son esprit par une image de McGonagall dans un négligé écossais, histoire de réprimer son excitation mal venue. "C'est ta solution à tout, hein ?"

"Brillant, non ?"

Draco sourit. "Oui. Brillant."

**oooooo**

**115****ème**** jour, Jeudi**

"Tu es trop bon à ça," dit faiblement Malfoy, son torse se soulevant encore, la tête rejetée en arrière, une main contre le mur, l'autre desserrant sa forte prise sur les doigts de Harry.

"La réciprocité est agréable, hein ?" sourit Harry, déposant un baiser sur le haut de la cuisse de Malfoy avant de se redresser et de s'appuyer contre Malfoy, souriant en sentant le pouls rapide de celui-ci contre sa joue. "Allez, on a notre groupe d'étude en Sortilèges dans la Grande Salle dans quelques minutes."

Malfoy gémit. "Donne-moi une minute. J'ai envie de…savourer le moment." Il respirait profondément, passant les mains dans le dos de Harry. "Merci Merlin, on a notre propre dortoir. Imagine un peu la tête de Finnigan s'il était entré pour tomber sur ça ? Ou Blaise, ou Nott, à essayer de prendre une photo pour la Gazette, une photo du Garçon Qui Taillait Une Pipe ?"

"Ça sera agréable de ne plus avoir à supporter tout ça quand on aura terminé notre scolarité."

"Où est-ce que tu vas aller après ?" demanda Malfoy, et Harry se rendit compte avec surprise qu'ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé.

"J'ai une invitation permanente pour le Terrier. Et Ron et moi avons toujours parlé d'acheter quelque chose ensemble après la septième année." Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais on aura toujours besoin de rester en contact assez souvent au début, non ?"

"J'imagine que ça ne te plairait pas de coucher avec moi au Manoir."

"Ça te plairait de coucher avec moi au Terrier ?"

Malfoy frissonna. "Non. Pas plus que ça ne me plairait d'être invité dans un appartement appartenant à Ron Weasley. On aura besoin d'un endroit neutre pour se voir."

"Sans parler du fait que tes parents voudront probablement maintenir l'apparence de la _Famille Heureuse_."

"Oui, il y a ça aussi."

"Tu sais, ça me paraît toujours autant bizarre que le fait qu'on soit deux hommes ne semblent pas être un problème. Dans le monde Moldu, personne n'utiliserait le fait que son fils fréquente un autre homme pour assurer son ascension sociale, peu importe l'identité de l'homme."

"Tu n'as jamais été attiré par d'autres hommes avant ?"

Harry rougit légèrement. "Non ! Bien sûr que non !"

Malfoy, amusé, haussa un sourcil en le regardant. "Harry, t'est-il venu à l'esprit qu'il est quelque peu étrange d'être si catégorique sur ton hétérosexualité face à l'homme auquel tu viens de faire une fellation ?"

"J'imagine," répondit Harry avec ironie. "Non, je ne pense pas que ça me soit arrivé. Pas sérieusement. Et toi ?"

"Rien de sérieux. Juste l'habituel, tu sais, les joueurs professionnels de Quidditch et tout ça. On ne sait pas vraiment où s'arrête l'admiration et où commence le désir." Harry ricana. "Et, bien sur, la moitié des Serpentard ont un jour ou l'autre été attiré par Blaise, ce qui est vraiment dommage pour les hommes parce que Blaise est l'un des hétérosexuels les plus incurables de toute cette école."

"Tu es attiré par d'autres hommes maintenant ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'on _puisse_ être attiré par quiconque d'autre."

"On le sera un jour, pourtant."

"Un jour, oui."

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant les battements du cœur de Malfoy ralentir, sa respiration se stabiliser.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange ?" demanda Malfoy à voix basse.

Il y eut un bref silence.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange ?" demanda Harry.

Un autre silence, plus long cette fois, puis Malfoy regarda l'horloge. "Allez, on va être en retard."

Harry acquiesça et ils se séparèrent, lissant leurs vêtements et ramassant leurs livres. "Je ne trouve pas mon…"

"Livre de Sortilèges, oui, il est sous cette pile, là." Malfoy lança un sort sur le bureau de Harry. "Dernière fois que je nettoie ton bureau à ta place, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison," dit-il. Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête, s'excusa puis prit son livre et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Et Harry fut encore une fois frappé par l'étrange situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Il pensait s'y être habitué, qu'il avait fini par s'adapter et puis quelque chose comme cela arrivait. Des hypothèses à examiner de nouveau. De nouvelles réalités auxquelles faire face.

Et de nouveaux comportements à adopter. Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant capables de rester éloignés plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient été capables d'assister, séparés, aux cours d'Études des Runes et d'Astronomie presque en entier. Cela avait été un peu pénible et ils étaient retournés tout de suite dans leur dortoir pour 'renouveler l'enchaînement' - et vu que cela impliquait le sexe, ils considéraient que le sacrifice en valait le coup.

Ils saluèrent les autres personnes du groupe - principalement des Serpentard, en plus de Ron et d'Hermione - et s'installèrent, même s'il semblait que Greengrass n'était pas encore là et que les autres l'attendaient pour commencer à travailler sérieusement. Autre changement agréable : alors que les Malfoy connaissaient un retournement de situation, on les traitait bien mieux. Même Greengrass se montrait polie de temps en temps, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était la cause ou un effet du fait que sa romance avec Nott soit plutôt instable ces derniers temps. Il semblait que l'équilibre méticuleux que Lucius avait adopté entre le soutien des positions politiques d'un camp et des idéaux de l'autre camp lui faisait gagner en popularité. Certaines personnes commençaient à penser que si Voldemort était déchu, au moins Lucius serait là pour défendre la cause des Sangs-Purs les plus conservateurs. Pour accomplir certains des objectifs de Voldemort, que ce dernier soit là ou non.

"Draco ?" Un cinquième de Serpentard arrivait en courant. "Le Directeur veut te parler. Quelque chose à propos d'un message de ton père."

Harry commença à se lever avec Malfoy, mais ce dernier secoua la tête. "Non, reste là, je reviens dans un instant. Ce n'est pas très loin, et ça ne prendra que quelques minutes."

"D'accord," dit-il, serrant doucement l'épaule de Malfoy avant de se rasseoir.

"Potter, tu reprends ton poste d'Attrapeur et de Capitaine, c'est bien ça ?" demanda Bulstrode.

"Oui."

"Dommage que Carmichael ne se soit pas retiré du poste ; Draco vaut mieux que deux Carmichael réunis en tant que Capitaine," dit Parkinson.

"Largement," dit Ron.

"Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que Carmichael abandonne son poste. Il est déjà chanceux que Carmichael accepte de le reprendre dans l'équipe," leur rappela Zabini.

"On a tous de la chance ; Baddock nous fait honte," dit Bulstrode, dont l'attitude envers Malfoy s'était petit à petit réchauffée, tout comme celle de Crabbe et de Goyle. "J'espère seulement que Draco pourra voler Samedi contre les Serdaigle."

"Il _devrait_ être prêt pour Samedi. Il joue très bien dans le Jeu des Attrapeurs," dit Parkinson avec colère. "Cette stupide politique, c'est à cause de ça que Carmichael ne l'a toujours pas repris dans l'équipe," dit-elle, et tout à coup la table partit dans une vive discussion. Harry se retrouva à prendre la défense de Carmichael - bien qu'il était difficile d'expliquer son raisonnement à un groupe de personnes ne connaissant rien au poste d'Attrapeur ni au fait d'être enchainé à quelqu'un.

"Non, je n'exagère pas," répéta-t-il à un moment, exaspéré. "On doit être très concentré quand on est Attrapeur et ce n'est pas facile quand on est loin de l'autre et que l'enchaînement vous ronge. On se sent bien tous les deux dans les airs quand on est ensemble - très bien, il se sent _mieux_ que moi, merci Parkinson - mais pendant un match, l'un serait tout seul là-haut et l'autre tout seul au sol, et aucun de nous deux n'est prêt pour ça. Je ne sais même pas si je serais prêt le mois prochain."

"Ça ira," dit Ron avec dédain.

"Contre les Poufsouffle ? Tu as vu comment ils jouent cette année ?"

"C'est une bien triste époque, de voir les Serpentard et les Gryffondor craindre les Poufsouffle," remarqua Parkinson, et elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

Harry se retourna. "Ah, te revoilà," dit-il en se déplaçant pour que Malfoy puisse s'asseoir.

Malfoy se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille : "J'ai besoin de te parler en privé. Maintenant."

Harry se leva, fronçant les sourcils. "Il y a quelque chose qui…"

"Tout va bien," lui assura rapidement Malfoy, ce qu'il répéta ensuite plus fort à tous les autres. "On revient dans quelques minutes." Il posa une main sur le coude de Harry, l'emmenant hors de la Grande Salle pour s'arrêter dans un couloir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry, frappé par le fait que Malfoy soit complètement fermé émotionnellement. Pas moyen de lire son expression, sinon qu'elle était "intense" ; les yeux fouillant les siens, la respiration rapide. Et ses émotions étaient un bric-à-brac déconcertant que Harry n'arrivait pas à lire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" répéta-t-il.

Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration. "Père l'a trouvé. Celui qui nous a lancé la malédiction."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Eh oui ! Quand je vous disais que la fin de ce chapitre allait être frustrante... ^^

Je voulais à nouveau m'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour le retard de ce chapitre (un an déjà que j'ai posté le chapitre 13 !). Pas d'inquiétude cette fois, le chapitre 15 est en cours de correction, et la traduction des chapitres 16, 17 et 18 est terminée ! Donc je reprends **une publication régulière** et mon ancien rythme : à savoir un chapitre par mois, publiés tous les premiers mardis du mois (je fais une exception pour ce chapitre-ci, mais le chapitre 15 sera posté le premier mardi d'octobre).

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, je tiens aussi à préciser que je réponds en général aux reviews juste avant la publication du prochain chapitre (sauf pour ceux d'entre vous qui posent des questions), ça me permet de n'oublier personne !

Et je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews et petits mots reçus par message privé ou sur le dernier chapitre, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ça motive ! Donc **un énorme merci** à tous, j'ai pris un très grand plaisir à lire toutes vos reviews.

Merci à tous et, cette fois, je vous dis à dans un mois sans faute ! ^^


	16. 21 au 23 Janvier

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers **mercredis **du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à ma bêta **Yepa** :)

**Chapitre 15**

**21 Janvier - 23 Janvier**

**115****ème**** jour, Jeudi (suite)**

"Quoi ! Qui…"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, mais Père a réussi à le trouver. Il a été arrêté et emmené au Ministère pour un interrogatoire, mais il sera là demain. Il va enlever la malédiction." Malfoy déglutit difficilement. "On…on va être libre."

Harry en resta bouche bée. "D-demain ?"

"Oui."

Ils se fixèrent, et Harry se dit distraitement qu'il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux à ce moment-là, et ce même si sa vie en dépendait.

"C'est…incroyable," dit-il d'un air hébété.

"Oui." Malfoy baissa les yeux, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, les nerfs à vif. Tous les deux tremblaient. Sans savoir pourquoi, il toucha l'épaule de Malfoy - pour lui poser des questions, pour fêter ça, pour le réconforter ou pour être réconforté, ou peut-être bien même pour autre chose - mais au final cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque Malfoy se laissa aller sans hésitation dans son étreinte, le tenant fermement contre lui pendant un long moment, puis il recula un peu en souriant légèrement. "Tu ressens ce que j'ai ressenti il y a à peine cinq minutes de ça," dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Harry déglutit. "Alors…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"C'est tout ce que je sais. Ça, et que son nom est Parnassus McKay, ce qui ne me dit rien du tout. Je ne le connais pas en tant que Mangemort, mais là encore, je ne les connais pas tous…" Malfoy se tut brusquement, son corps se raidissant légèrement tandis qu'une soudaine inquiétude le traversait. Harry prit une brusque et profonde inspiration.

"Non, ne…ne me repousse pas…" dit-il rapidement, le cœur serré.

Malfoy lui lança un regard pénétrant mais prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer, laissant son front reposer contre celui de Harry. Ils se turent à nouveau.

Libre, se dit Harry, encore abasourdi. Plus d'enchainement. Plus obligé d'être proche l'un de l'autre, plus besoin de passer du temps avec les Serpentard, plus besoin de s'éloigner de ses amis et de sa Maison, plus de silences gênés quand on parlait de politique. Plus la peur persistante d'être blessé s'il arrivait quelque chose à Malfoy, plus besoin d'essayer de faire marcher les choses quand tout s'y opposaient…

Libre d'aller où il voulait. Libre de jouer au Quidditch, de passer du temps avec ses amis, de penser à devenir Auror, d'acheter un appartement avec Ron sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'en penserait Malfoy. Libre d'être célibataire et d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans.

Libre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda doucement Harry quand il put à nouveau penser à peu près clairement.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Malfoy tout aussi doucement. "J'imagine qu'on va retourner dans la Grande Salle et leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça va aller ?"

Harry acquiesça d'un air hébété.

"Et ensuite…après ça j'imagine…j'imagine qu'on devrait se préparer…honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais…"

Harry secoua la tête, l'esprit encore embrumé alors qu'ils retournaient dans la Grande Salle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Parkinson dès qu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux. "Quel message t'a laissé ton père ?"

Ils se regardèrent, incertains, puis se tournèrent vers le groupe.

"Harry ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Malfoy lança un petit sourire à Harry puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "Oh, tout va bien. Mon père a attrapé la personne qui nous a lancé la malédiction, c'est tout."

"Quoi !" s'écrièrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à leurs expressions sidérées. Malfoy et lui échangèrent un regard amusé avant de s'asseoir, se rendant compte que leur séance d'étude n'allait probablement pas avoir lieu, finalement.

**ooooooo**

"C'était quoi déjà le contre-sort de ce sort de colle ?" demanda Harry ce soir-là.

"Parietibus Dehaerent," répondit distraitement Malfoy, et Harry acquiesça puis répéta les mots, décollant du mur de la chambre son poster des Pies de Montrose. Il le roula, parcourant la pièce du regard, essayant encore de déterminer le plus désorientant : cela, ou l'enchaînement en lui-même en Septembre. C'était _forcément_ l'enchaînement, vu qu'il avait été totalement inattendu, mais il se sentait étrangement encore plus désorienté maintenant qu'au moment de l'enchaînement.

"Tu as oublié un joueur," dit Malfoy en donnant un coup de baguette sur son propre poster des Frelons de Wimbourne. Il s'assura de bien garder tous les joueurs sur le poster avant de le rouler et de le ranger dans sa malle, à côté de ses armoiries de Serpentard et d'une petite photographie de l'Oracle de Delphes au coucher du soleil. Il fit distraitement disparaître d'un coup de baguette sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre, un reste de la fête qu'ils avaient fini par quitter seulement vingt minutes plus tôt.

Leurs amis avaient été réjouis. Parmi les rires et la joie, ils avaient décidé d'organiser une "divorce party" improvisée ; Zabini avait déclaré qu'elle se ferait dans la Salle sur Demande, parce qu'il n'était pas très juste qu'elle soit faite dans une Maison et pas dans l'autre.

"Génial, mec," avait dit Ron avec enthousiasme. "Ils n'ont pas eu le mariage traditionnel, vous savez, avec les deux enterrements de vie de garçons avant le mariage, ni la grosse fête de mariage, alors faisons-le à l'envers. On va faire une fête de pré-divorce ce soir, avec vous deux, et ensuite deux fêtes séparées demain !"

Cela avait été une bonne idée. Ils s'étaient amusés. Bien qu'il n'y eût rien de plus fort que de la Bièraubeurre, tout le monde s'était quelque peu abruti à l'alcool et ils s'étaient raconté des histoires amusantes sur les idioties faites au cours des derniers mois, les problèmes engendrés par leur proximité forcée pris sur le ton de l'humour maintenant qu'elle allait disparaître. Parkinson et Ron, en particulier, s'étaient fait un plaisir de raconter le moment où ils les avaient retrouvés saouls pendant leur devait admettre qu'il avait admiré la façon dont Parkinson avait habilement éludé la question du pourquoi elle n'avait pas retiré de points à Malfoy pour son ébriété.

Cela avait une bonne fête. Un bon moment. Gryffondor et Serpentard, quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, à rire ensemble dans une ambiance festive. Heureux pour eux, heureux que leur proximité forcée touche à sa fin.

"Tu veux vider le placard en premier ou je le fais ?" demanda Harry en empilant ses livres.

"Vas-y en premier." Malfoy s'assit, regardant par la fenêtre.

"À quoi tu penses ?" demanda Harry tandis qu'il pliait ses chemises puis les plaçait dans sa malle.

"À McKay. Ce à quoi va ressembler cette rencontre." Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. "C'est perturbant de ne rien savoir sur lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il est en relation avec l'un de nos camarades de classe. Ça m'a presque rendu fou ces derniers mois, d'essayer de comprendre qui et comment…Je pensais qu'au moment où on le découvrirait, je me dirais 'Oh, oui, d'accord, maintenant je comprends pourquoi, comment j'ai pu ne pas le soupçonner' - mais, là, impossible."

"Non."

"C'est un peu…comment dire…ça paraît tellement aléatoire. Comme si la prochaine menace pouvait venir de n'importe où."

"Bienvenue dans mon univers," dit distraitement Harry, fixant une tache sur l'une de ses chemises. "Mais si ton père l'a trouvé, c'est probablement un vrai Mangemort."

"Peut-être."

"Je me demande comment ton père l'a attrapé."

"Moi non," répondit sèchement Malfoy.

Harry arrêta de faire ses valises, hésitant un instant avant de demander, "Est-ce que tu te demandes ce qui va se passer maintenant avec ton père ?"

Malfoy se tendit légèrement. "Bien sûr."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il se passe ?"

Malfoy le regarda avec sérieux. "Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dispute là-dessus ?"

"Pas vraiment, non." Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, à ton avis ?"

Malfoy haussa les épaules, détournant le regard pour ne pas le regarder.

"Je ne pense pas que tout puisse redevenir comme avant," dit Harry. Il se rendit compte en prononçant ces paroles qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de Lucius. Et à en juger par la respiration rapide de Malfoy, lui aussi s'en rendit compte.

Ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas.

"Et toi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit doucement Malfoy.

"Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ce soir, non ? Des Gryffondor et des Serpentard à une fête, ensemble, et qui s'entendaient plutôt bien ?"

"J'ai vu ça, oui. Et des Serpentard qui se parlaient entre eux. Demain, ce sera deux fêtes séparées. Je pense que bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ça ne doit pas forcément être le cas. Des amitiés se sont créées depuis, Ron et Blaise par exemple. Et puis Dean et Tracey Davis sortent presque ensemble. Et même avant ça, Lavande et Blaise sont en quelque sorte sortis ensemble…"

"Lavande et Blaise, ça n'a pas marché, et tu le sais. Thomas et Tracey, ça ne marchera pas non plus." Il secoua la tête, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. "Gryffondor et Serpentard, ça ne marche pas, Harry," dit-il d'une voix basse.

"Ça peut marcher. Ça doit marcher."

"Pour nous ?" Malfoy secoua lentement la tête. "On a passé six ans à se détester. Ce genre de chose ne s'oublie pas en quatre mois."

"Lis la Gazette de temps en temps," dit amèrement Harry. "Ton père semble penser que si. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit à tout le monde. Il soutenait les gens qui ont tué mes parents et mon parrain - qui ont essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises, et j'ai été à deux doigts de le tuer et de le faire aller à Azkaban - et pourtant, l'entendre dire ça montre que beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts."

"Si tu y crois vraiment, tu es encore plus crédible que…"

"Non, je n'y crois pas vraiment !" dit sèchement Harry. "Pas venant de lui ! Mais venant de toi…"

"Pourquoi serais-je différent ?"

"Il est impossible de mentir à son époux sous l'effet d'un enchaînement encore tout récent, Draco. C'est toi qui me l'a dit."

"Mais l'enchaînement n'est plus si récent que ça, _Harry_." Malfoy se leva, la colère commençant à couver. "Tu ne te rappelles donc rien du cercle de guérison ? Tu ne te rappelles donc pas de toute la haine qu'il y avait ? Tout ce truc a foutu le bordel parce que même les gens qui nous aimaient le plus ont presque laissé leur haine nous tuer."

"_Presque_. Tu ne te rappelles donc pas pourquoi on a survécu ? Ni comment ? Hermione et ta mère, Pansy et Neville, Ron et ton père - ils se détestent tous, mais ils ont mis ça de côté et nous ont ramené à la vie ensemble. Et Pansy, Snape et Ron - ils avaient tous de bons souvenirs à nous offrir, pour nous montrer qu'on n'était pas obligés de se détester juste parce qu'on l'avait toujours fait."

Malfoy détourna à nouveau le regard.

"Notre…amitié est réelle. L'amitié de Blaise et Ron - elle ne va disparaître comme ça."

"La famille de Blaise n'est pas engagée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils pourraient s'engager n'importe quand. Et s'ils le faisaient…"

"Draco…la famille de _Neville_ pourrait décider de s'engager auprès de Voldemort. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle le fera. Ou qu'il fera comme elle si c'était le cas."

Silence.

Harry déglutit difficilement. "Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble…pourquoi veux-tu qu'on en revienne à comme c'était avant ?"

"Quel autre choix a-t-on ? On n'est pas du même camp."

"On n'a pas non plus à être dans des camps opposés."

"Je ne crois pas en ce que tu crois."

"Je m'en fiche !" s'écria Harry, frustré.

"Moi pas !"

"Il y a plus entre nous que nos opinions politiques !"

"Oui, il y a un enchaînement !" dit Malfoy avec colère. "Et à partir de demain, il n'y en aura plus !"

"Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a ?"

"Oui !"

"Mens à toi-même si tu veux, mais pas à moi !"

"Va au diable !" Malfoy commença à s'en aller.

"Draco !" Harry lui saisit le bras mais Malfoy se dégagea.

"Bordel, ne me fais pas ça, ne…" dit-il d'une voix tendue.

"Je ne laisserai pas tout ça se terminer comme ça," dit Harry, en colère.

"Très bien, alors retournons à la fête, disons-leur de l'arrêter plus tôt…"

"Je m'en fous de la fête, je ne veux pas…"

"Et, et je ne veux pas…" Malfoy se retourna et Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était très à cran, ne se retenant que par pure force de volonté.

Il se recula. "Je…je suis désolé." Il laissa retomber sa main. "Vas-y, si tu veux. Mais…" Il déglutit difficilement. "C'est la dernière nuit que…" Il s'interrompit. "Elle ne doit pas forcément se passer comme ça."

Malfoy resta debout, là, à fixer le sol, et Harry ressentit une douzaine d'impulsions contradictoires, chacune essayant de prendre le dessus, avant qu'il ne se retourne brusquement vers Harry et le prenne dans ses bras.

"Bordel, je suis désolé…" murmura-t-il dans le cou d'Harry.

"Non, je…"

"La ferme." Il recouvrit la bouche d'Harry de la sienne et Harry répondit avec enthousiasme à la seule chose qui ne leur demandait aucun effort, la seule chose qui les empêchait à tous les coups de basculer dans les extrêmes.

"Oh, bon sang, oui," murmura-t-il alors que Malfoy le tirait vers leur lit et s'allongeait dessus, Harry au-dessus de lui, leurs mains déjà occupées à défaire les boutons et les fermetures éclairs.

"Merlin, oui," soupira Malfoy contre ses cheveux, enlevant les vêtements de Harry à la hâte.

"Tu…"

"Dépêche-toi…" Malfoy se redressa, enlevant les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient, puis se retourna et coinça Harry sous lui, prenant la petite bouteille de lubrifiant, la donnant à Harry puis saisissant ses lèvres. Il haleta lorsque le lubrifiant toucha sa peau, aidant Harry avec enthousiasme et le poussant à aller plus loin. "Non, je suis prêt, j'ai envie de toi…" et Harry gémit tandis que Malfoy le faisait entrer délicatement en lui. Il retint un juron alors que ses yeux se fermaient, puis il enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller. Il les ouvrit à nouveau pour voir Malfoy rejeter la tête en arrière et bouger sensuellement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang, Malfoy était magnifique quand il faisait ça. Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le regardant bouger sur lui, peu importe les sensations physiques que cela produisait en lui.

Même si celles-ci étaient foutrement géniales. Il poussa, agrippant la tête de lit, les yeux se fermant à nouveau, écoutant Malfoy et lui-même haleter – quand il le chevauchait comme ça, on aurait dit de la poésie. C'était le paradis sur terre, absolument parfait. Puis il s'assit et rapprocha Malfoy de lui, leurs lèvres se joignirent tandis que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus pressants.

Et ensuite, voilà, ils y étaient. À s'enlacer très fort, à haleter dans la bouche de l'autre. Les yeux fermés, à se fondre dans l'autre, en totale harmonie avec lui. C'était tellement parfait. Et ce serait fini dès le lendemain.

Ils s'enlacèrent fermement, leurs respirations s'apaisant lentement. Malfoy finit par prendre une profonde respiration et par se retirer prudemment de lui. Ils se couchèrent ensemble, Harry passant distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux de Malfoy, et ce dernier dessinant de ses doigts des formes imaginaires sur le torse de Harry, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. À essayer de ne pas penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le feraient ensemble.

Ils attendaient beaucoup de choses avec impatience, dès que l'enchaînement serait terminé, se dit Harry. Plus besoin d'essayer inutilement de conserver sa partie du bureau propre pour ne pas énerver Malfoy ; plus besoin de faire l'arbitre entre Malfoy et Ron, qui se disputaient encore de temps en temps ; plus besoin de devoir supporter les Serpentard et leurs charmantes attaques ; ses amis qui ne lui manqueront plus…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un doux soupir de Malfoy.

"Quoi ?"

Malfoy secoua légèrement la tête. "Tu sais…pas que je ne sois pas content qu'on mette un terme à l'enchaînement, mais…ça va être bizarre, de ne plus faire l'amour aussi régulièrement."

Harry sourit. "Oui. Cette partie de l'enchaînement n'était pas si mal."

"Tu ne te sens pas un peu idiot, maintenant, de nous avoir fait attendre plus d'un mois pour ça ?"

Harry rit doucement. "Un peu, oui."

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge. "La prochaine fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un, essaie de sauter toute la phase 'je me défile et je deviens violet' et dépêche-toi de passer aux choses intéressantes, hein ?"

Harry déglutit difficilement, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la contradiction entre le ton désinvolte de Malfoy et ses émotions agitées. "J'essaierai, oui."

"C'est marrant," dit Malfoy d'un ton songeur. "Je savais qu'on finirait par pouvoir sortir avec d'autres personnes…mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive aussi tôt. Je veux dire…je pensais qu'on pourrait dans un mois ou deux, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir avec qui que ce soit, pas avant qu'on finisse l'école. Et pas seulement parce que mon père aurait avalé sa langue si quelque chose comme ça était apparu dans la Gazette."

Harry sourit.

"Ginny Weasley a le béguin pour toi depuis des années, non ?"

Harry rit doucement. "Tu es en train de me demander si je vais coucher avec elle, maintenant que ce ne sera pas - comment tu dis déjà ? Une scandaleuse infidélité ?"

Malfoy rit. "Merlin, son visage quand j'ai dit ça, tu te rappelles ? Comme si elle avait avalé un Scroutt à pétard prêt à exploser."

"Ça manquait de tact."

"Parce qu'elle te convoite depuis une éternité ?"

"Ginny n'a rien tenté depuis la première année, je crois."

"Pansy jure qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi quand elle est avec…tous les autres. Une fille plutôt occupée, d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire."

"Si un jour tu te sens de vivre dangereusement, va donc répéter ça à Ron."

Malfoy ricana. "Mais est-ce que tu coucherais avec elle, si elle en avait envie ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne crois pas. C'est la sœur de Ron. Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait sur le long terme."

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais, on n'est pas censé se ranger pour le reste de notre vie à notre âge. C'est ridicule, de se marier à dix-sept ans."

"Plus ridicule encore que de divorcer à dix-sept ans ?"

Malfoy grimaça. "Un point pour toi. Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être en manque. Je verrais si je peux convaincre Pancy de…me gâter."

Harry ricana en faisant fermement taire la partie de son cerveau qui se hérissait à cette pensée et en espérant que Malfoy ne prêtait pas trop attention à ses émotions. Bien sûr, il ressentait une pointe de jalousie, mais ça disparaîtrait avec la fin de l'enchaînement. Il espérait. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour trouver la bonne personne, de toute façon. Tes parents vont s'en occuper dans peu de temps, non ?"

"Oh. Oui," dit Malfoy, puis il s'égaya un peu. "Oui, on va tous les deux avoir ce qu'on veut. J'aurais le mariage arrangé, avec l'alliance politique qui va avec, et tu auras tout le tralala Moldu, avec les fleurs, les petits cœurs, les enfants et tout ça. Ça devrait être assez facile pour nous, maintenant," dit-il en riant légèrement. "Si on a réussi à faire marcher notre mariage, on devrait être capable de faire marcher un mariage avec n'importe qui."

Harry sourit, malgré l'étrangeté de la conversation.

"Tu pourras peut-être même faire l'amour à une fille, un jour, aussi."

"C'est très différent ?"

Malfoy ricana. "Eh bien, de ma position, assis où je suis - un peu douloureux, d'ailleurs - oui, un petit peu." Il prit le temps de réfléchir. "Autrement… Elles sont…je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu plus douces. Elles aiment plus le contact, aussi. Tout prend beaucoup plus de temps. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose."

"Non, pas forcément." Harry bâilla tandis que les doigts de Malfoy passaient dans ses cheveux, essayant distraitement de démêler un gros nœud.

"Ça…ça sera sûrement bizarre, au début, par contre" dit Malfoy, et Harry pouvait sentir de l'hésitation dans sa voix.

"Oui."

Malfoy sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose - mais il soupira et haussa les épaules. "C'est juste une question d'habitude, et tout ira bien."

Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui. Non, ça n'allait pas aller, avait-il soudain envie de dire. Il repoussa cette pensée et se concentra plutôt sur le côté agréable de la chose : leur étreinte. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras.

Malfoy lui caressait la joue, doucement, et d'un geste tellement familier, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait, de ne plus le ressentir ? De dormir tout seul ? Il prit la main de Malfoy et entrelaça leurs doigts, enfonçant le visage dans le cou de Malfoy et respirant profondément. Il rit doucement en sentant Malfoy commencer à devenir de nouveau excité.

"Tu plaisantes," dit-il.

Malfoy sourit, un peu embarrassé, puis il haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas," dit-il. "Tu sais, dernière occasion." Harry ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas penser au fait que la voix de Malfoy aurait semblé désinvolte et insouciante à quiconque n'aurait pas pu sentir son désarroi intérieur à ce moment-là. Tout comme Harry n'en serait plus capable le lendemain.

"Pourquoi pas," répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire et en l'embrassant. Malfoy commença à descendre ses baisers de son cou à son torse, allant lentement de plus en plus bas. "Draco…" murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les lèvres et la langue de Malfoy qui passait de sa poitrine à son ventre. "Peux-tu…veux-tu être au-dessus ?"

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement, suspendu au-dessus de son estomac, et il y eut un long silence.

"Tu plaisantes."

"Non."

Malfoy émit un léger son et se releva, prenant Harry dans les bras et enfouissant la tête dans ses cheveux.

"Quoi ?" demanda nerveusement Harry.

"C'est juste…tu…_idiot_," dit-il d'une voix étouffée. "C'est la dernière nuit où on…et toi…" Il secoua lentement la tête. "C'est juste…bon sang, va te faire foutre, Harry," jura-t-il sans conviction.

"C'est l'idée, oui," rétorqua Harry d'une voix fébrile, et Malfoy sourit légèrement. "Tu n'en as pas envie ?"

"J'en ai envie. Mais…pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Je…J'avais pensé qu'on aurait plus de temps. J'en avais envie, avant, mais…"

Malfoy acquiesça et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu es sûr ?"

"Je suis sûr."

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

"Tu ne me feras pas mal."

Malfoy le fixa et Harry se dit que, avant leur enchaînement, il aurait juré que les seules émotions que Malfoy pouvait ressentir étaient le mépris, la méchanceté et la lâcheté. Mais il lui avait vu tellement plus de facettes depuis leur enchaînement. Nerveux, pensif, excité, amusé, fatigué, affectueux, joyeux…sans oublier tendre et sérieux, comme en ce moment même. Malfoy avait tellement plus de facettes qu'il ne s'en doutait, même après l'avoir vu tous les jours pendant six ans.

Harry soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, laissant Malfoy diriger, son excitation grandissant tandis qu'ils se touchaient. Tout ça semblait si habituel. Ils l'avaient fait tellement de fois qu'ils avaient appris ce que l'autre aimait. Il connaissait l'endroit exact, sur le côté dans le cou de Malfoy, qui faisait se tortiller ce dernier ; les caresses érotiques et brutales qui l'amenait au bord de la jouissance ; le son qu'il émettait du fond de la gorge qui voulait dire qu'il était près de l'orgasme. Et Malfoy en savait beaucoup sur lui aussi : comment le prendre dans ses bras, la manière dont il préférait être embrassé, le fait qu'il aimait quand Malfoy, parfois, lui retenait fermement les mains alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, pour qu'il ne puisse plus vraiment bouger librement…

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, montrant d'un geste le lubrifiant, et Harry acquiesça en fermant les yeux. Malfoy l'embrassa et il se perdit dans les sensations qu'il ressentait : les lèvres chaudes et douces de Malfoy contre les siennes, sa main qui lui caressait la joue tandis que l'autre le touchait avec le lubrifiant. Ce qui le faisait commencer à se sentir un peu étourdi. Des lèvres, une langue et des doigts qui le faisaient se détendre au point de ne plus sentir la douleur, qui le faisaient frissonner et vouloir sentir Malfoy…

Il haleta à cause d'une légère douleur puis, sentant l'inquiétude de Malfoy, se hâta de l'embrasser alors que Malfoy se reculait légèrement. Il haleta à nouveau lorsque les doigts de Malfoy bougèrent en lui.

"Bon sang, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien," murmura-t-il, un peu surpris, et Malfoy rit doucement.

"Tu croyais que je faisais semblant quand tu me le faisais ?"

"Non, mais…ohbonsang." Il étouffa un gémissement, le besoin de jouir se faisant de plus en plus pressant. "C'est…bordel, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça plus tôt ?"

"Ne dis pas ça tant qu'on n'a pas fini," dit Malfoy. "Ça va…je vais…ça va te faire mal, tu le sais, non ?"

"Je m'en fiche." Il empoigna Malfoy et l'embrassa à nouveau. "La seule chose qui me fait mal en ce moment, c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de jouir et que tu prends tout ton temps," dit-il, frustré.

"Patience," rit Malfoy.

"Au diable la patience," dit Harry. Il attira Malfoy au-dessus de lui puis entoura les hanches de ce dernier avec ses jambes. "Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Draco," dit-il, et celui-ci ricana.

"Exigeant, hein ?"

"S'il te plaît, bon sang, contente-toi de bouger, s'il te plaît," murmura-t-il. Il était tellement sensible que ça le rendait fou. Malfoy faisait en sorte qu'il soit constamment au bord de la jouissance, c'en était presque exaspérant, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas pressé d'accélérer les choses.

"Je…je ne veux pas te faire mal," reconnut doucement Malfoy avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains et ses lèvres amenèrent l'excitation de Harry à un stade de fébrilité inimaginable, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir en continu. "Harry…tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, _bordel_, s'il te plaît, je t'ai déjà que _oui_, s'il te plaît…" murmura-t-il alors qu'une partie de lui se demandait comment il pouvait se sentir à la fois tellement désespéré d'en finir et tellement désespéré de faire durer le moment aussi longtemps que possible.

Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration et bougea. Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Malfoy avait raison, ça faisait mal, beaucoup en fait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que Malfoy et lui faisaient - _enfin_ - quelque chose de si intime qu'il en mourrait d'imaginer le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, en-dehors de la douleur qui s'estompait rapidement et de son étourdissante excitation, était qu'il avait vraiment été idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Et qu'il comprenait totalement pourquoi ça n'avait pas du tout dérangé Malfoy de ne pas être au-dessus.

C'était tellement étrange, de se sentir aussi puissant tout en étant essentiellement impuissant. Un autre corps était dans le sien, une autre personne contrôlait la plupart de ce qu'il se passait - et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas utilisé, effrayé ou plein de ressentiment, contrairement à ce qu'il avait eu peur de ressentir. C'était identique à ce qu'il ressentait quand il était au-dessus : que Malfoy lui accordait un incroyable privilège, sauf que cette fois, c'était l'inverse et il pouvait ressentir le sentiment d'émerveillement que Malfoy ressentait d'être autorisé à faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son intense concentration, le soin qu'il prenait à s'assurer que Harry appréciait l'expérience au moins autant que lui.

Et la sensation de tout relâcher était incroyable. Et elle n'avait jamais été présente quand il était au-dessus, puisqu'il était toujours un peu nerveux à l'idée de faire accidentellement mal à Malfoy. Tout relâcher et laisser Malfoy faire ce qu'il voulait, sentir Malfoy trembler alors qu'il donnait un coup de rein en enlaçant Harry, en le portant, en prenant soin de lui.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir tandis que Malfoy entrelaçait leurs doigts, maintenant les mains de Harry de chaque côté de leurs corps réunis. Il enlaça Harry encore plus fort avant d'enfin, enfin, donner un coup de rein juste un peu plus fort…et ils gémirent à l'unisson en jouissant.

**ooooooo**

**116****ème**** jour, Vendredi**

Draco vérifia son bureau une dernière fois. Il n'oubliait rien. Il ouvrit les tiroirs de l'armoire du salon. Rien oublié non plus. Potter finissait avec sa commode, s'assurant qu'il avait bien pris tous ses vêtements, et non pas ceux de Draco.

"Euh…Draco…" Draco se retourna. Potter tenait une robe de soirée. "Je ne connais pas le protocole, pour ça…les cadeaux de Noël, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas…tu veux les reprendre ou…"

"J'ai assez de robes de soirée," répondit Draco, amusé. "En plus, cette couleur ne me va pas. Pourquoi, tu veux reprendre le distillateur ?"

"Je ne saurais pas quoi en faire," fit remarquer Potter.

"Tu pourrais l'utiliser pour distiller des choses, tu sais…"

"Non. Garde-le, il est à toi." Potter se tourna pour mettre la robe dans sa malle. "Est-ce que tu veux garder ça ?" demanda-t-il en montrant un jeu de balles de Quidditch qu'ils avaient acheté pour ne pas avoir à aller en chercher dans la cabane d'accessoires de Quiddtich.

"Non, garde-les."

"Merci," dit Potter et il ferma la malle. Draco boutonna sa chemise, parcourant distraitement la pièce des yeux.

"Oh, merci," dit-il lorsque Harry lui tendit sa cravate en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il la mit, observant Potter ranger sa brosse à dents, sa potion de rasage et commencer à se peigner. Il capta le regard de Harry dans le miroir par-dessus son épaule et lui prit le ruban pour lui attacher les cheveux. Harry lui sourit dans le miroir, rangea la brosse et sortit de la salle de bain. Draco finit sa routine matinale puis rangea ses affaires aussi, hésitant légèrement avant de jeter la bouteille à moitié vide de la potion de patience. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis leur dernière hospitalisation, quelques jours plus tard du moins, trois mois auparavant, se rendit-il compte. Il n'en avait évidemment plus eu besoin.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait jeté trop tôt, se dit-il, courroucé en entrant dans le salon et en voyant que Potter n'avait toujours pas fini de ranger. Il semblait chercher l'un de ses manuels qui, sans surprise, se trouvait au-dessous de la pile de papiers sur son bureau. Il ramassa les papiers et lança le livre à Potter.

"C'est la dernière fois que je nettoie ton bureau pour toi," dit-il, grimaçant dès que les mots furent sortis. Potter acquiesça sèchement.

Une dernière vérification dans toutes les pièces. Tout était vide. Tout ce qui avait fait de ce dortoir le leur - leurs livres, leurs vêtements, leurs photos et leurs bibelots - tout était parti, et maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un ensemble de pièces vides avec deux petites piles d'affaires personnelles à côté de la porte d'entrée. Les elfes de maison viendraient les prendre pour les ramener à leur dortoir respectif tandis qu'ils se feraient retirer l'enchaînement, et tout serait fini.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. À la dernière minute, il tendit le bras et arrêta Potter, ne sachant pas comment dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire.

"Harry." Potter le regarda, interrogateur. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ça…ça risque d'être un peu le bazar. Avec…avec ma famille, je veux dire, après qu'on…à la fin de l'enchaînement. Je n'ai pas envie que ça le devienne, mais…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Mon père…" Il s'interrompit, incertain.

"Ton père t'a dit ce qu'il ferait s'il retrouvait la personne qui a lancé la malédiction ?"

Il acquiesça doucement.

"Est-ce que ça implique de mettre quelqu'un en danger ?"

"Pas vraiment. Mais ça pourrait être…pas très beau."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de ton père," dit Potter avec brusquerie, et Draco essaya de trouver en lui la sensation d'être offensé pour le bien de son père, mais n'y parvint pas. Il détourna les yeux et Potter soupira puis lui toucha l'épaule. "Désolé."

Draco déglutit. "S'il arrive quelque chose…ça…ça ne viendra pas de moi." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Essaie de t'en rappeler, d'accord ?"

"Je m'en rappellerai," dit Potter, les yeux troublés, et il le poussa gentiment vers la porte.

**ooooooo**

Alors voilà qui était Parnassus McKay, se dit Draco une heure plus tard alors qu'ils attendaient que tout soit prêt. Un groupe de personnes assez important était dans l'infirmerie de Pomfresh : Potter et lui-même, Père, McGonagall, Pomfresh, un employé du Ministère chargé des comptes-rendus, un Médicomage de Ste. Mangouste et Parnassus McKay, des chaînes flamboyantes le reliant à deux Aurors costauds. Apparemment, les préparatifs pour l'évènement d'aujourd'hui avaient été détaillés et épuisants, à en juger par le nombre considérable de personnes présentes, de parchemins et des formalités de la cérémonie.

Pour la dixième fois, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir été autorisé à ne parler à McKay que pendant l'annulation de l'enchaînement. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas poser la principale question dont ils voulaient tous deux la réponse : pourquoi diable McKay leur avait fait ça à eux. Non pas qu'ils ne s'en doutaient pas, mais cela aurait été bien d'en avoir la confirmation de la bouche de McKay.

"Très bien, je pense que l'on est prêt," déclara l'employé du Ministère et il fit signe à Draco et à Potter de s'approcher, sortant un long rouleau de parchemin où était écrit en titre "Dissolution de Mariage-Enchaînement". "Nous avons besoin de vos deux noms ici et de vos signatures là, indiquant votre accord pour la dissolution de l'enchaînement." Draco prit la plume, écrit son nom et signa, puis la donna à Potter.

"Nous avons dû refaire un parchemin pour vous, vous savez," dit l'employé du ministère sur le ton de la conversation tandis que Potter écrivait son nom. "Les gens déclarent des choses comme 'Adultère', 'Incompatibilité d'Humeur' ou 'Abandon' pour les causes de l'annulation. Nous avons dû en écrire un nouveau pour déclarer 'Enchaînement Involontaire'. Notre plus ancienne chargée de comptes-rendus a dit en avoir vu un quand elle était enfant. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander quand." Potter finit de signer et recula.

"Bien," dit l'employé du Ministère d'un ton radieux. "C'en est fini des papiers pour le moment. Le reste sera pour l'après dissolution de l'enchaînement. Le professeur McGonagall sera témoin, et Madame Pomfresh également," dit-il et il fit signe à McKay et aux deux Aurors. "Maintenant, tenez-vous face à face et tenez-vous la main droite," finit-il, en se déplaçant pour que McKay se mette devant eux.

Draco regarda McKay avec curiosité alors qu'on libérait sa main droite et lui donnait une baguette, la main gauche toujours entravée et attachée à un Auror.

McKay ne les regarda pas dans les yeux. Il semblait un peu malade. Et ne ressemblait pas du tout à un Mangemort ; il semblait du genre à avoir peur de son ombre. Bien que, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Draco avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas timide de nature. C'était simplement un homme qui était mort de peur face au père de Draco, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis le début.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, se tenant nerveusement devant lui.

McKay pointa la baguette sur leurs mains enlacées et balbutia, "L-lux Vinculum," et Draco et Potter baissèrent les yeux. Un ruban chatoyant, ressemblant beaucoup au travail de nœuds Celtique, s'enroula autour de leurs poignets. Draco essaya, non sans hésitation, de bouger la main mais elle était fermement tenue.

"D-désirez-vous mettre fin à l'enchaînement qui vous unit ?"

"Oui," répondirent-ils.

"Le désirez-vous tous les deux de votre plein gré ?"

"Oui."

"Alors vous n'êtes plus une seule personne, mais deux êtres libres, libre l'un de l'autre et libre de laisser les chemins de vos vies diverger. Finite Matrimonium."

Le ruban de lumière s'embrasa brièvement, puis s'estompa et disparut en un clin d'œil.

McKay sembla prendre sur lui-même, se mordant la lèvre et décochant un regard nerveux à Lucius.

"C'est…tout ?" demanda Draco.

"C'est tout," dit joyeusement l'employé du Ministère alors que les Aurors reprenaient la baguette de la main de McKay et l'attachaient à nouveau.

Le Guérisseur s'avança. Il passa sa baguette au-dessus d'eux, marmonnant quelques sorts. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-il distraitement à Draco.

"Bien."

"Comment se sent-il ?" demanda le Guérisseur en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Potter.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre…mais la referma. Il cligna des yeux. Il leva les yeux vers Potter, qui le fixait avec confusion.

Rien. Il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir de ce que ressentait Potter. Ce dernier se tenait juste devant lui, tenait toujours sa main, mais Draco ne ressentait aucune émotion en-dehors des siennes. Il déglutit difficilement. C'était comme perdre la vue tout à coup.

"Mr Malfoy ?" insista le Guérisseur.

"Je…je ne sais pas."

"Très bien," dit le Guérisseur en souriant. "Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous laisser aller et la dissolution de l'enchaînement sera complète."

Potter clignait rapidement des yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avait l'air aussi désorienté que lui, mais Draco ne pouvait en être certain. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Ils se fixaient, cherchant sur le visage de l'autre un quelconque indice de ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir. Potter commença à relâcher sa main, puis la resserra à nouveau et s'approcha quelque peu de Draco, tout comme le fit Draco, faisant taire la partie de lui qui se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise d'agir comme cela devant Père.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre. Il ne pouvait passer d'un mariage à plus rien du tout, d'un simple claquement de doigts. Avec hésitation, Potter fit glisser sa main libre de l'épaule de Draco à sa joue, et Draco leva sa main jusqu'au visage de Potter, remettant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux. Que Père, qui devait probablement le fusiller du regard, aille se faire voir.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Potter le relâcha doucement et recula.

"Il est normal que vous soyez désorientés," dit le Guérisseur d'un ton rassurant. "Enfin, pas vraiment, puisque la plupart des couples qui divorcent a été enchaîné longtemps et est en général séparé au moment du divorce, alors leur enchaînement n'est pas aussi fort que le vôtre. Mais des exemples de personnes dissolvant un enchaînement encore récent nous ont montré qu'il est parfaitement normal d'être déconcerté pendant les jours qui suivent la fin de l'enchaînement." Il finit d'examiner Draco et se tourna vers Potter. "Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez encore des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ; ça passera également. Prenez le besoin d'être ensemble comme une habitude ; vous n'avez qu'à la perdre, et ça passera." Il abaissa sa baguette, indiquant qu'il avait fini de les examiner.

"Bien, Professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ceci…" Le chargé des comptes-rendus s'écarta pour les laisser signer les parties réservées aux témoins du compte-rendu.

"C'est une bonne chose de l'avoir fait un vendredi," ajouta le Guérisseur. "Vous ne vous approcherez pas au moins avant lundi. Vous aimeriez également peut-être revoir vos emplois du temps, pour voir si vous pouvez changer de classe. Le nouveau semestre vient de débuter, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, vous n'aurez pas raté beaucoup de cours."

"O-oui, on en a parlé," dit Draco en essayant de retrouver un certain aplomb. "Je vais sûrement reprendre le cours de Sortilèges avec la classe de Serpentard."

"C'est tout ?"

"On ne peut pas vraiment changer les autres cours. Et puis, de toute façon, la plupart de nos cours sont en commun."

"Il sera en Sortilèges pendant que je déjeunerai, et je serai en Sortilèges pendant qu'il déjeunera," ajouta Potter.

"Est-ce que vous avez des heures de libres en même temps ?"

"Oui, une. On n'a pas pu la remplacer par une heure de cours."

"Ne la passez pas ensemble," conseilla le Guérisseur. "Du moins, pas pendant les premières semaines. Ça ne rendrait le détachement que plus difficile." Il écrivit quelque chose sur le compte-rendu. "Eh bien, voilà. Vous êtes libres de partir, médicalement parlant."

"Et la partie légale est terminée," dit le chargé des comptes-rendus d'un air joyeux. "Bon retour dans la vie de célibataires, les garçons."

Le père de Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Draco, nous avons à parler," dit-il, et il lança un regard impatient à Potter, lui montrant clairement qu'il voulait qu'il parte.

"Potter ?" l'interpella doucement McGonagall. Potter lui lança un léger sourire, secoua la tête et sortit du bureau. Draco l'observa, soudain frappé par le fait que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'avait pas senti Potter se détourner de lui.

"Draco. Nous avons à parler," répéta impatiemment son père, et Draco déglutit puis acquiesça, s'obligeant à détourner les yeux de la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière Potter.

"Merci Mr Malfoy, pour nous avoir aidé à appréhender McKay," déclara sèchement l'un des Aurors, et Draco ressentit clairement le mépris qu'il ressentait pour son père. Il savait sûrement, ou devait soupçonner, que ce que Père avait fait pour attraper McKay aurait dû le faire atterrir droit à Azkaban.

Père inclina la tête avec courtoisie, un mépris évident pour l'Auror dans son sourire gracieux. "Je vous en pris," dit-il d'un ton solennel. "Toujours ravi de pouvoir aider." Il lança un dernier regard à McKay et Draco frissonna au mouvement de recul instinctif de McKay. "Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ?" dit-il poliment.

"Non, merci, monsieur, vous êtes libres de partir," répondit l'Auror, et Père conduisit Draco à la porte puis dans le parc, lançant dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur un sort pour brouiller leur conversation.

Draco rapprocha la robe de son corps, frissonnant un petit peu et enviant la chaude cape doublée de fourrure de Père.

"Très bien, je suis content que ce soit fini," dit Père d'une voix brusque, et il donna un coup de baguette en direction de Draco en remarquant ses frissons. "Calorum. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors prête attention à ce que je dis. Je vais aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec les nouvelles de ce qui vient de se passer, et de McKay."

Draco cligna des yeux. "McKay ? Etait-il un…"

"Oui," répondit sèchement Père. "Et c'est en partie pourquoi je dois voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi vite que possible. J'ai fait en sorte que la remise de McKay aux Aurors ne nuirait pas à notre cause, même si cela a demandé de ma part beaucoup d'effort." Il fit une pause. "J'ai également pu trouver…une compensation à lui offrir," continua-t-il prudemment. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit assez."

Draco le fixa, le malaise dû à la fin de l'enchaînement oublié pour le moment.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un homme clément. J'espère que ce que j'ai à lui offrir est assez pour excuser mes actions, mais au cas où ça ne le serait pas, j'ai laissé plusieurs lettres à nos avocats et notaires avec des instructions pour eux - et pour toi et ta mère - leur expliquant que faire au cas où je venais à…être porté disparu."

Draco déglutit difficilement. Oh Mordred.

Cela avait toujours semblé tellement excitant, avant, quand Père se présentait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais maintenant, il ne ressentait plus que de l'angoisse. Père allait droit au danger et allait faire face à Merlin seul savait quoi et Merlin seul savait si et quand il reviendrait. Et Draco venait de perdre son époux, il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre son père…

Il baissa les yeux, cherchant impatiemment à repousser son envie de montrer son désarroi - de pleurer, de s'effondrer, d'attraper Père et de lui dire de ne pas partir - et il entendit son père s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Draco." Père lui toucha le bras et Draco leva les yeux, surpris. Père ne le touchait jamais. Personne ne le touchait, sauf Harry. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je n'irais pas sottement me mettre dans une situation dangereuse." Il sourit légèrement. "Je crois que tout se passera bien ; je me contente de te prévenir de la possibilité que les choses ne se passent peut-être pas comme prévu, parce que tu es assez grand pour que je n'ai plus besoin de te protéger d'éventualités désagréables."

Draco acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement, et hésita quelques instants avant de dire, "Fais attention." Il se donna mentalement une paire de claques - quelle chose stupide à dire, franchement, comme si son père ne ferait pas attention.

Mais Père ne le regarda pas d'un air désapprobateur. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui faire un léger sourire. "Promis." Il resserra sa cape. "Maintenant, sort tout ça de ton esprit. Concentre-toi sur tes études. Je suis sûr que cette situation se révèlera troublante au départ, mais fais ce que le Guérisseur a conseillé et tout ira bien. Concentre-toi sur ton comportement, pour qu'il convienne à notre famille, comme tu l'as fait ces derniers mois."

Bon sang, se dit-il alors que Père partait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'apprécier l'approbation de son père, compte tenu de sa rareté ? Pourquoi devait-il penser aux implications de ce que son Père était sur le point de faire ?

**ooooooo**

Draco s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à la table où un groupe de sixième année faisait léviter plusieurs bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu alors que la fête touchait à sa fin. Il se dit qu'il était assez tard pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher sans se faire taquiner sur le fait qu'il quittait la fête organisée pour son divorce trop tôt. Deux fêtes en deux jours étaient un peu trop et Draco ne se sentait pas d'humeur fêtarde ce soir, peu importe ce que pensaient ses camarades. Il était fatigué et avait envie de dormir.

La fête avait été agréable, cependant, malgré son appréhension quand il était entré dans la salle commune. Après la dissolution de l'enchaînement, il s'était soudain rendu compte que, Potter et ses amis de Gryffondor partis, cette fête allait peut-être se transformer en un bon dénigrement acharné made-in Serpentard contre Potter. Heureusement, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Beaucoup de plaisanteries cochonnes sur le fait que Draco allait pouvoir profiter de son statut de récent célibataire ; presque aucune référence à Potter.

"C'est ton ouvrage ?" avait-il doucement demandé à Pansy à un moment.

"Pas vraiment. Bien que j'ai peut-être mentionné le fait que nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer dans le futur. Assez vague pour que personne ne puisse moufter, mais assez clair pour qu'ils trouvent d'autres sujets de plaisanterie."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Chéri," lui avait-elle dit avec un petit sourire satisfait, "disons simplement que je m'assure que les profondeurs de ta dette envers moi ne connaissent aucune limite."

"Ça commence à me rendre nerveux, en fait," avait-il plaisanté.

"Ça devrait, en effet," avait-elle rétorqué avec fierté.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard en la cherchant et la trouva dans un coin face à Queenie Greengrass et quelques-uns de ses petits copains railleurs et dédaigneux. Draco plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre la nature de leurs murmures furieux. Cela ressemblait à un crêpage de chignons ordinaires typiquement féminin, mais considérant les alliances des filles impliquées…

Queenie était vraiment une garce, se dit-il en l'observant lancer une pique à Pansy. Non pas que ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy, quand elle était d'humeur, mais Queenie était mesquine et méchante juste pour s'amuser. Aucune classe, aucune élégance et aucun sens de l'humour dans ses mesquineries non plus.

Une vraie casse-pieds quand elle était sur le point d'avoir ses règles, comme les filles qui étaient avec elle d'ailleurs - elles faisaient toutes parties d'une confrérie illégale de Sang de Lune Magique qui réunissait les filles de Serpentard - et leurs règles ne devaient plus tarder. Il soupira. Snape essayait de supprimer les confréries de Sang de Lune Magique qui se formaient tous les ans. Non seulement c'était considéré comme de la Magie Noire, mais c'était également un véritable enfer pour les autres filles lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient aux prises avec des adolescentes ayant affaire à leurs hormones et à l'instable magie lunaire qui avaient des conséquences imprévisibles sur elles.

Hmm…leurs règles étaient prévues pour aujourd'hui, non ? Queenie malmenait Pansy depuis assez longtemps, maintenant, et était assez bête pour porter un pantalon blanc…

"Flumen Mensanguina," murmura-t-il dans sa direction, et il fut récompensé par l'expression légèrement alarmée de Queenie. Un rapide secouement de tête, les yeux parcourant la salle commune, une conversation murmurée sur un ton effréné avec ses petites copines et elle s'en allait, sa robe enroulée autour de la taille et ses amies bien serrées autour d'elles.

Pansy les fixa, perplexe face au brusque arrêt de leur dispute. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le sourire suffisant de Draco de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle vint vers lui et s'assit à côté, l'enlaçant étroitement sans même prendre la peine de lui demander comment il s'était débarrassé de Queenie et compagnie. "Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu," soupira-t-elle joyeusement.

"Oui. Moi aussi." Il bâilla. "Mais on devrait aller se coucher."

"Merlin, Draco, il va falloir que tu réapprennes totalement à flirter si c'est la meilleure phrase d'accroche que tu peux trouver," ricana Pansy. Draco sourit. "Mais, en effet, tu as raison, on a besoin de dormir. Je crois que je suis restée debout un peu trop tard hier soir à ta fête de pré-divorce."

"On a tous besoin de dormir," gémit Millicent. "Demain, Quidditch. On doit se préparer pour l'inévitable défaite. Pourquoi ton père n'a pas retrouvé McKay la semaine dernière…" soupira-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, une bièreaubeurre dans la main et leur faisant un léger signe d'au revoir.

"Tu ne seras pas en forme pour le match de demain," lui dit Draco d'un air désapprobateur.

"Je m'en fiche," marmonna-t-elle sombrement. "On est voué à l'échec, de toute façon. Potter aurait pu tout aussi bien faire en sorte que le Scrotalpox de Baddock soit permanent. Allez, viens, Pansy," dit-elle, et Pansy fit une dernière étreinte à Draco avant de la suivre.

"C'est bizarre, de te voir ici tout seul," dit Blaise alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir menant à leur propre dortoir où Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà en train de ronfler. "C'est bizarre, de ne pas l'avoir à tes côtés ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Un peu. Mais le Guérisseur a dit que tout devrait revenir à la normale avant lundi."

"Ça va vraiment être bizarre, de ne plus te voir assis à côté de lui."

"Je ne m'asseyais pas à côté de lui avant. On revient en arrière, c'est tout."

"As-tu parlé à ton père…"

"Non. Je ne sais rien du tout."

Blaise acquiesça. Ils s'étaient compris. "Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit," dit Draco et il se glissa dans son lit, qui lui sembla brusquement trop grand et bien froid. Il tira sur la couverture, essayant de se réchauffer, ayant besoin de…abattu de ressentir à quel point il désirait profondément avoir une autre personne à ses côtés. Pas forcément Harry. N'importe qui. Quelqu'un à enlacer, pour le réchauffer. Pour lui tenir compagnie toute la nuit.

C'est une habitude, c'est tout, se dit-il. Une habitude que je peux rompre.

Il ferma les yeux et se força à s'endormir, écartant toutes pensées de Harry. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui en frissonnant légèrement, se concentrant sur la paix, la sérénité et le repos.

Pas bon.

Bien, alors. Il prit sa baguette. "Dormitas," murmura-t-il, et il sentit le sommeil l'envahir.

**ooooooo**

**117****ème**** journée, Samedi**

Harry garda les yeux sur les joueurs alors que la foule autour de lui acclamait le dernier piqué extravagant des Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Il ne regarderait pas de l'autre côté du stade en direction des gradins de Serpentard. Il ne chercherait pas Draco dans la mer de vert et argent. Il garderait les yeux sur les joueurs et l'esprit sur le match. Il réfléchirait à une stratégie, à entraîner son équipe, à obtenir des informations sur Serdaigle pour les utiliser contre Poufsouffle dans leur prochain match contre Gryffondor et à obtenir des indices pour battre Serpentard quand Gryffondor les affrontera à la fin de l'année.

Il allait remercier Dieu que Draco ne jouait pas aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas s'il aurait été capable de le supporter. Il ne serait pas venu, si Draco avait joué. En fait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait dû venir à ce match non plus.

Non, c'était bête. Bien sûr qu'il avait bien fait de venir à ce match. C'était du Quidditch, et sa vie redevenait normale, et la "normalité" comprenait assister à des matchs de Quidditch.

La "normalité" ne nécessitait que de se défaire de quelques habitudes - c'est-à-dire penser et avoir constamment Draco à ses côtés. On peut se défaire de nos habitudes. Par exemple, alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais toucher quelqu'un et de se sentir horriblement mal à l'aise parmi la foule, il se forçait à l'heure actuelle à s'y habituer de nouveau et ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Hermione l'avait aidé, en le saluant avec une chaleureuse étreinte quand il était revenu de l'annulation de l'enchaînement, en posant une main sur son épaule de temps en temps, en le poussant gentiment par la porte de la salle commune ce matin. Et même si, intérieurement, il avait un mouvement de recul, il avait rapidement appris à ne pas le montrer.

On pouvait s'habituer à tout. Il s'était habitué au fait d'être marié ; il pouvait très bien s'habituer au fait d'être célibataire. Divorcé. Ou peu importe ce qu'il était maintenant.

Un autre Souaffle marqué pour Serpentard, et les gradins de l'équipe applaudirent alors que les Serdaigle geignaient de frustration. Serpentard jouait plutôt bien, à 50 points contre 10. Le Gardien de Serdaigle allait vraiment faire couler toute l'équipe s'il ne le remplaçait pas. Ce qu'il ne ferait probablement pas ; remplacer un joueur en plein milieu d'année, si ce n'était pas à cause d'une suspension ou d'une blessure grave, n'était pas très fréquent, sauf pour l'équipe de Serpentard.

Encore une fois, Harry se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait quand Draco jouerait au poste d'Attrapeur pour le dernier match de Serpentard, contre Gryffondor. Il se détourna de ces pensées, parce qu'il n'était pas censé penser à Draco.

C'était normal, cependant, qu'il pense encore à lui. Qu'il se sente presque pareil qu'avant l'annulation de l'enchaînement, excepté pour le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir les sentiments ou les pensées de Draco. Cela aurait été bizarre de _ne pas_ penser à lui, de ne pas se réveiller ce matin totalement désespéré ou encore qu'il ne lui manque pas la nuit dernière. Ils avaient partagé le même lit pendant presque quatre mois ; quatre mois à se réveiller avec une présence réconfortante à ses côtés, la tête de Draco sur son épaule, leurs jambes entremêlées, le bras de Draco autour de sa taille. L'odeur de Draco imprégnait encore la literie de Harry dans son dortoir de Gryffondor. Bien sûr qu'il s'était réveillé désorienté et frustré, mais c'était normal après un rêve très net, une érection matinale et un lit vide sans personne pour l'aider à s'en occuper. Ce qu'il ressentait était parfaitement normal et s'en irait avec le temps.

Ginny haleta et lui saisit le bras alors que les Serdaigle exécutaient encore un autre mouvement insensé, et il tressaillit alors qu'ils s'écrasaient presque dans les gradins. Le Souaffle entra dans le but, cependant. Bon sang, il commençait à avoir un nouveau respect pour Ron qui ne s'était pas effondré comme une épave quand il s'était retrouvé face à eux pour le deuxième match de l'année.

"Dix points de plus pour Serdaigle !" retentit la voix de Smith par-dessus la foule tandis que les Serdaigle applaudissaient et que les Serpentard marmonnaient, mécontents. "Et Serdaigle…oh !" Smith n'avait pas pu suivre l'action assez vite tandis qu'une Poursuiveuse de Serdaigle avait été accidentellement poussée de son balai par un autre membre de son équipe, qui s'était immédiatement précipité pour la rattraper sur son propre balai, puis s'était mis à pourchasser celui de la Poursuiveuse pour la redéposer dessus avant de repartir en trombe sans rater une minute du match.

"Un Travers Sauf !" hurla Smith alors que la foule relâchait la respiration qu'elle avait retenue collectivement puis elle applaudit férocement. "_Magnifiquement_ exécuté - quelqu'un a apparemment appris des leçons de Potter et de Malfoy, et c'est une bonne chose, considérant la manière risquée dont volent les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle cette année - et le Batteur de Serpentard, Bulstrode…"

Harry perdit le fil des commentaires de Smith lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent immanquablement un blond de l'autre côté du terrain, et lui et Draco se sourirent brièvement avant de se détourner délibérément tous les deux.

Ils avaient perfectionné ce mouvement, tous les deux, même si la première fois qu'ils l'avaient exécuté avait été un accident ; Draco avait accidentellement fait tomber Harry de son balai mais il était descendu en piqué tellement vite que Harry n'avait compris qu'il était en train de tomber qu'une fois sur le balai de Draco, et ils étaient descendus à une vitesse folle pour rattraper le balai de Harry. Ce dernier avait sauté dessus sans vraiment réfléchir au fait qu'il était totalement insensé de sauter comme ça d'un balai à un autre. Et _ensuite_ seulement s'étaient-ils rendu compte qu'ils avaient effectué un Travers Sauf.

Ils avaient cependant dû s'arrêter pendant quelques minutes, un peu secoué de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient tout juste d'échapper à la mort, parce que si Harry avait été gravement blessé, le choc aurait sûrement tué Draco, ce qui aurait ensuite tué Harry également.

Mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient calmés, ils s'étaient rendu compte que tout ça avait été très amusant et ils avaient arrêté leur match d'Attrapeur pour s'entraîner à ce mouvement, au cas où ils auraient eu besoin de le refaire. Ce qui, vu la manière dont leurs Matchs d'Attrapeur se déroulaient, allait sans aucun doute arriver à nouveau.

Alors ils l'avaient refait. Beaucoup de fois. En plein milieu de leurs Matchs d'Attrapeur, pendant leurs entraînements, ou juste pour s'amuser. Admirablement et avec souplesse. Parfaitement assorti.

Et ils ne le referaient plus jamais.

Être avec lui, ce n'était qu'une simple habitude, se dit Harry. Une habitude que je peux perdre. Tout comme le fait de ne pas vouloir être touché par qui que ce soit, de ne pas vouloir dormir seul et le fait qu'il me manque. Je vais m'y habituer et après je n'aurai plus à y penser.

Il se força à applaudir avec le reste des Gryffondor lorsque l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle attrapa le Vif d'Or.

xoxo

**Note de la traductrice :** A nouveau un léger changement dans mon rythme de publication. Je posterai les prochains chapitres tous les premiers **mercredis** du mois, et non plus les mardis (mes cours se terminant à 20h ce jour-là, je suis à plat en rentrant chez moi).

Un **énorme** merci à : Lord la Folle, PoseidonDemon, Ecnerrolf, Leelyth, virginie1 (la surprise va être totale, alors ! J'espère que ça ne t'aura pas déçu, en tout cas !), liloua, caro06, Follinette, miruru-sensei, , Choco-chan-yaoi-love, Shima-chan, Groumde, Griffy's Elysha, yamashita6, felinness, RussianDollins, Egwene Al' Vere (merci beaucoup, je suis contente de retrouver mes lecteurs également ^^), Daelys, Makashi60 (j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances !), Shik-Aya-chan, firewings, lfeur de lisse, Bobo-lebois, Cricket32, IUSM, Valmorel, Evangeline-my-star, Vyo-Zayna, Isaphan29, julie (c'est sûr, la fin de l'enchaînement va leur permettre d'apprendre à gérer leur relation sans être _obligés _d'être en relation, et ça va beaucoup changer la donne !), Orenga (Héhé, ravie de te voir aussi impatiente de connaître la suite et désolée pour l'attente imprévue :s ) et Kaorimiiko (Waouh, que de compliments, je suis rouge comme une tomate ! Merci énormément pour cette adorable review, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre !).

A dans un mois tout le monde !


	17. 25 Janvier au 4 Février

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers **mercredis **du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à **Aliena of Apple** et à **Emilianor** pour leur relecture de ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 16**

**25 Janvier - 4 Février**

**119****ème**** journée, Lundi**

"…la tête," disait Pansy, les dents serrées, lorsque Draco finit par comprendre qu'elle lui parlait.

"Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

"Je disais que tu ressemblais à un cimetière un jour de pluie. Essaie un peu de relever la tête."

"Oh." Il secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. Il aurait amplement le temps de réfléchir lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul ; pour le moment, il devait se montrer vigilant et alerte. Surtout quand il savait que tout le monde l'observait. C'était le premier jour où il revenait en cours après un changement majeur dans sa vie. Encore un.

Toujours en cours de Potions, se dit Draco. Cela avait été leur premier cours après leur enchaînement, leur premier cours après leur suspension. Et, maintenant, leur premier cours après le désenchaînement. À chaque fois, le cours de Potions était celui où ils devaient faire face à une nouvelle situation, aux yeux perçants de Snape qui les examinaient, à sa langue acérée qui sonnait les cloches à Harry dès qu'il était vulnérable. C'était sûrement trop espérer que Snape ne se comporte pas de la même façon aujourd'hui.

"Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on devait rendre le devoir sur la potion d'allégresse ?" demanda-t-il à Pansy, s'efforçant de trouver un sujet qui le sortirait de ses pensées.

"Non, c'est pour demain. Mais tu l'as commencé, au moins ?"

"Oh, oui, je l'ai presque fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver comment mettre fin au ricanement qui intervient comme effet secondaire."

"Des ailes de chauve-souris," répondit Pansy tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle. Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées au premier rang, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'il la suive. Elle s'assit et, d'un geste de la main, lui désigna la chaise à côté d'elle alors que les autres Serpentard prenaient place. Là où ils s'asseyaient au début de l'année. Pas aux places où ils s'étaient assis ces derniers mois.

Chaque Maison était de nouveau une unité plus ou moins indépendante. Bien que la situation politique chez les Serpentard soit encore plus incertaine et mouvementée qu'auparavant, tous les élèves de sa Maison étaient assis en un bloc : ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés des Gryffondor et qui s'étaient assis avec Draco par loyauté pour lui, et ceux qui s'étaient éloignés de lui, assis là où ils étaient assis depuis le début de l'année.

C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient en avance. Harry s'asseyait d'habitude au fond de la classe. De cette façon, Draco n'aurait pas à le voir entrer ou à le regarder pendant le cours et à essayer de ne pas penser à lui.

"Tu aurais de l'encre pour moi ?" demanda-t-il à Blaise, énervé contre lui-même d'avoir été trop occupé à chercher sa cravate ce matin pour se rappeler de vérifier son encrier. Il se tendit légèrement en entendant des élèves entrer dans la salle et de légers murmures s'élever. Aucun doute, Harry et ses amis venaient d'entrer. Draco chercha une plume, essayant de s'occuper. Le Guérisseur avait dit qu'ils devaient s'éviter autant que possible, et il allait le faire, peu importe à quel point quatre mois d'habitude lui disait d'au moins se retourner pour dire bonjour.

"Ouvrez vos livres page 432," dit Snape dès qu'il entra dans la salle. Un bruissement de pages s'éleva, faisant taire les murmures curieux. Au moins, c'était l'avantage du cours de Potions ; personne n'avait vraiment le temps de voir ce que les autres faisaient (ce qui, de toute façon, se résumait en général à essayer de suivre le cours ou les étapes des travaux pratiques).

C'était encore plus le cas quand la partie pratique du cours impliquait un devoir aussi difficile, voire presque impossible, à réaliser que celui-là, se dit Draco un moment plus tard tandis que les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs chaudrons. Il prépara son distillateur, plaignant les pauvres idiots qui devaient distiller le venin à la main, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'exemplaire de la Gazette du dimanche, que Pansy avait amené en cours, pendant qu'il attendait que le distillateur fasse son travail.

_Le Garçon Qui A Survécu De Nouveau Célibataire_

_Oui, c'est l'entière vérité. La Gazette confirme les rumeurs que le mariage forcé de Harry Potter à sa Némésis Draco Malfoy est enfin terminé, après quatre mois houleux. Grâce à des méthodes encore inconnues, Lucius Malfoy, un Mangemort déjà condamné et le beau-père de Harry Potter, est parvenu à retrouver l'homme responsable de l'enchaînement de son fils à Mr Potter. Des sources proches de la famille Malfoy affirment que l'homme était également Mangemort et qu'il a été remis au Ministère de la Magie._

_Des nouvelles du divorce qui a fait grand bruit étaient à la une du journal télévisé sur TS1 samedi, alors que des amis de Poudlard ont dit à leurs parents que les élèves de l'école avaient fait la fête. Des sources proches des deux divorcés ont affirmé que l'annulation avait été effectuée sans remue-ménage, et que les deux garçons étaient soulagés d'être libérés de leur enchaînement._

_"Je suis tellement heureuse pour lui. Il était bien trop jeune pour un enchaînement, vraiment," a déclaré Mrs Elora Dingham, habitante de Dundee et parente de l'amie proche de Potter, Clarence Dingham._

"En fonction de votre capacité à suivre les différentes étapes, votre potion libérera une odeur distincte," dit Snape. "Si elle a une odeur d'eau de mer et de fumée, vous expérimenterez sa force en l'administrant à votre animal test. Si elle a une odeur de fumier de cochons en décomposition, vous expérimenterez sa force et ses effets sur vous-même."

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa potion qui bouillonnait allègrement, exactement comme elle était censée le faire. Il regarda la potion de Pansy : pareil. Intelligente petite Serpentarde. Il reprit son journal.

_"Personne ne devrait avoir à être enchaîné à un idiot comme Malfoy," a déclaré un élève de Poudlard souhaitant rester anonyme._

_"J'ai plutôt tendance à plaindre Draco," a déclaré un autre élève. "Potter est un peu débile, en fait."_

_"Je pensais vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux," a confié aux journalistes un autre parent d'élève, M. Elisha Bois. "Le Malfoy, il avait pas dit qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble ? Ils ne devaient pas être si heureux que ça, s'ils se sont séparés dès qu'ils en ont eu la possibilité."_

_"Mais on ne peut pas en vouloir à Harry," nous a confié sa femme, Ellen. "Qui voudrait rester lié à cette famille ?"_

_Et qu'en est-il de son ex ? Draco Malfoy, qui avait été suffisamment gentil pour finir par accepter une interview en décembre, n'a pas pu être contacté pour une déclaration._

Draco, agacé, prit un air renfrogné. Il n'avait pas pu être contacté parce que la Gazette n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer, ces idiots. Même s'il n'aurait sûrement pas déclaré autre chose que "allez vous faire voir".

_L'avocat David Glynstook a fait la déclaration suivante à la presse, au nom de son client Lucius Malfoy : "Mon fils s'est plié aux contraintes de cet enchaînement forcé, mais il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'il soit heureux de mettre fin à la malédiction. Il avait espéré trouver une partenaire convenable pour __fonder__ sa propre famille. Nous respectons bien sûr profondément Mr Potter et espérons que leur amitié se poursuive dans le futur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit difficile de comprendre que Draco ait désiré mettre fin à la malédiction quand l'opportunité lui en était offerte."_

_Nous n'avons pas pu joindre Lucius Malfoy pour en savoir plus sur la fin de l'enchaînement de son fils._

Draco soupira en essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Père. "Nous n'avons pas pu le joindre" : cela signifiait-il la même chose que pour Draco ? Ou cela signifiait-il qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas pu le trouver à temps pour l'édition d'hier ? Et si c'était le cas…où était-il parti ? Était-il revenu à l'heure qu'il était ?

Et si ce n'était pas le cas…combien de temps Mère et lui allaient devoir attendre avant de pouvoir s'alarmer ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie de "nous espérons que leur amitié se poursuive" ? Draco avait eu la vive impression que Père préfèrerait manger son foie que de maintenir un quelconque rapport avec Harry plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire.

Draco lança un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui observait sa potion se verser toute seule dans une fiole. Pas plus qu'un coup d'œil, sachant que les autres devaient sans aucun doute les épier pour recueillir tout semblant de…de vraiment n'importe quoi, et ensuite se précipiter à la Gazette pour en faire un compte-rendu. Un coup d'œil juste assez long pour se rendre compte que, oui, Harry était en effet venu en cours. Qu'il avait l'air fatigué et silencieux. Exactement ce que Draco ressentait, en fait. La différence étant que Draco se refusait catégoriquement à le montrer ou à laisser quiconque penser l'espace d'un instant qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Quelle mauvaise idée, de se rappeler à quel point il avait été déprimé ce matin ; c'était le troisième matin où il se réveillait dans un lit vide avec à l'esprit les souvenirs d'un rêve assez épouvantable concernant Harry. Toute cette affaire de divorce était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé - littéralement.

Stupide enchaînement qui continuait à le tirailler. Ça allait s'améliorer, se rassura-t-il, il lui suffisait d'être fort.

Mais cela n'avait sûrement aidé en rien qu'il s'occupe de son érection matinale avec une image de Harry en tête, se remémorant la première fois où ils s'étaient faits une gâterie. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se crée des fantasmes plus appropriés pour se masturber s'il voulait surmonter rapidement et efficacement l'enchaînement.

C'était cependant un très bon souvenir. L'une des meilleures choses qui leur étaient arrivées pendant les vacances de Noël. Il n'oublierait sûrement jamais le visage de Harry la première fois où Draco l'avait pris dans sa bouche, partant du principe que puisqu'il le lui avait fait, Harry serait peut-être plus apte à comprendre comment faire. Le choc et l'excitation du Gryffondor face à ces toutes nouvelles sensations avaient presque submergé Draco, le plaisir que le brun ressentait avait plus que compensé la gêne et l'hésitation de Draco quant au fait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué auparavant. Le savoir-faire n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, avait-il compris, quand on se faisait faire sa première fellation. Le manque d'expérience de Pansy ne l'avait vraiment pas perturbé le moins du monde, il y avait quelques années de ça. Et il s'était avéré que le manque d'expérience de Harry ne l'avait pas dérangé non plus quand son tour fut venu de rendre la pareille.

Il s'était révélé plutôt talentueux dans ce domaine-là, d'ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, la simple possibilité d'une fellation imminente suffisait à faire tourner la tête de Draco et l'expérience en elle-même le transformait en un bon à rien tout tremblotant.

Harry leva les yeux de sa potion et Draco rougit lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné avant de retourner à leurs potions.

Aucun contact. Rompre proprement. Voilà qui était pour le mieux.

Mais rompre n'était pas aussi facile que ça, surtout en ce qui concernait le sexe. Draco fixa sa potion, se demandant comment il avait bien pu oublier que, dans ce domaine, la plupart des garçons de son âge en était réduit aux érections frustrées et à l'aide de leur main droite. Et de la gauche, dès que la droite fatiguait.

Il regarda Pansy d'un air inquisiteur. Elle n'avait jamais été très difficile à mettre dans un lit…et elle s'était montrée très amicale dernièrement…elle l'avait admirablement bien distrait de son inquiétude pour son père. Peut-être serait-elle disposée à le distraire d'autres problèmes relatifs à la fin de l'enchaînement…

Ou peut-être pas. Leur amitié avait évolué cette année et était devenue plus que l'amitié partagée par de simples amis d'enfance qui couchaient ensemble de temps en temps. Cela ne semblait plus très…_correct_ de coucher avec elle sans se soucier de possibles conséquences. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'alliés ou d'amis à Serpentard ; compromettre l'une des seules sources sûres qu'il avait pour l'aider n'était sûrement pas très malin. Il retourna à sa potion.

"Draco," dit Pansy dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant sursauter légèrement malgré le fait qu'il était en train de penser à elle. Ou peut-être justement parce qu'il était en train de penser à elle. "Tu broies encore du noir. Sortons du château après le cours. Un peu d'air frais te fera du bien. Ça te fera arrêter de t'inquiéter pour ton père."

Draco déglutit difficilement. C'est vrai. Père.

"Oui, merci, j'essaierai ça au prochain cours," disait Blaise à Weasley en revenant de la petite salle où les ingrédients étaient entreposés. "Et pour ta potion, assure-toi simplement de ramollirle boyau de chat d'abord, c'était le problème la dernière fois."

"Oui, merci, Zabini," répondit Weasley en retournant à son chaudron.

"Tu continues à t'associer aux traîtres à leur sang, Blaise ?" dit Queenie avec condescendance. "Je pensais que ce n'était que pour lécher les bottes de ton Malfoy. Mais serait-ce une vraie amitié ? Avec un _Weasley_ ?" Les yeux bleus de Weasley se rétrécirent et la salle se tut un instant. Blaise lança un regard suprêmement désintéressé à Queenie puis retourna à sa potion.

"Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de bon sens," dit Queenie, plus doucement. "Tu sais ce qu'ils disent déjà : le vent a tourné. Tu ferais mieux de suivre le mouvement."

"Très bien, échoue en Sortilèges si tu veux," dit aimablement Blaise. "Mais moi je me ferai aider par la seule personne de notre année qui a réussi, lors du dernier cours, à faire sortir d'un carillon éolien le son d'une flûte."

"C'est tout à fait le genre de Granger, tu sais," dit Queenie avec dérision. "Tu vas chercher des conseils pour tes études chez une Sang-de-Bourbe en passant par un traître à son sang."

"Et…?"

"Ta famille va être aux anges."

"Si j'obtiens tous mes APSICs, je n'en doute pas. J'imagine que ta famille, par contre, ne saura pas quoi faire de toi si tu ne les as pas."

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Ses yeux étaient calmes alors qu'ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant.

Peu importe. Blaise, lui, n'avait pas à rompre proprement.

Il retourna à sa potion.

**ooooooo**

**121****ème**** jour, Mercredi**

_Les Torride Triangle Amoureux éliminent les Pies de Montrose et les Harpies de Holyhead de la Coupe du Monde !_ affichaitla une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et, juste en-dessous, en plus petites lettres, _Le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy porté disparu, selon nos sources_.

Harry jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard où Draco ouvrait le journal. Il vit un froncement de sourcils inquiet apparaître sur son visage avant d'être remplacé par une expression nonchalante. Il détourna rapidement le regard lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Il faut que je me rappelle de m'asseoir dos à la table de Serpentard, se dit Harry.

Il se frotta le front, espérant faire disparaître une légère migraine, et se concentra sur le journal devant lui. Rien de bien intéressant. Les Pies et les Harpies n'avaient pas très bien joué cette année de toute façon, et la mystérieuse disparition de Lucius ne semblait être due qu'au fait qu'il n'était pas disponible pour répondre aux requêtes de la Gazette pour une interview, tandis que sa femme et les avocats de leur famille déclaraient qu'il était simplement parti pour affaires. Il semblait que le seul autre centre d'intérêt ces temps-ci était encore son divorce.

Harry se dit avec lassitude que, alors que tout cela aurait provoqué en lui un vif agacement il y a encore quelque temps, aujourd'hui il en était content. Parce que si le journal était encore obsédé par sa vie privée, cela voulait au moins dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui valait la peine d'y apparaître. Ils pouvaient bien écrire sur le divorce pendant des mois pour ce qu'il en avait à faire.

Ollivander était encore porté disparu, tout comme Florian Fortarôme, et l'ensemble du monde sorcier semblait retenir son souffle. Mais, de l'avis de Harry, tant que personne d'autre ne disparaissait, ils pouvaient continuer à le retenir.

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif, en lisant une histoire dissimulée en page quatre, entre les publicités pour les potions pour cheveux de Lissfacile et pour les livres de Rapidsort :

_La Gazette du Sorcier a appris que Parnassus McKay, l'individu responsable de la malédiction qui obligea le Garçon Qui A Survécu à se marier, était un Mangemort de petite importance, cherchant à se faire valoir dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_"Il voulait s'attirer __ses__ bonnes grâces, à la fois en tuant Harry Potter et en blessant Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort reconnu et l'un des plus fervents __partisans__ de Vous-Savez-Qui," a expliqué à la Gazette une personne interne au Ministère (sous condition de rester anonyme), expliquant que Potter et son époux étaient censés s'entretuer ou mourir d'un effet secondaire dû à une malédiction supplémentaire non spécifiée présente à l'intérieur même de l'enchaînement. McKay espérait également que Lucius Malfoy perdrait sa position élevée dans les rangs des Mangemorts, que Potter et son époux meurent ou non. Les loups se mangent entre eux, apparemment._

Oh, Lucius Malfoy allait adorer cette phrase, se dit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

Mais Draco non. Son sourire s'évanouit.

_Cette même personne nous a expliqué que certaines parties de l'histoire pourraient ne jamais être dévoilées ; avant de livrer McKay, Lucius Malfoy a négocié un marché avec le Ministère qui interdisait l'utilisation de Véritaserum lors des interrogatoires de toutes __les __personnes impliquées._

_"Tout semble s'être retourné contre McKay," a déclaré notre source. "Potter et Draco Malfoy ne sont pas morts, toute l'histoire a été découverte et ça ne me surprendrait pas si Lucius Malfoy revenait dans les faveurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dommage pour lui ; le projet n'était pas mal quand on y pense."_

_La manière dont McKay a pu installer la malédiction à Poudlard reste obscure. Le Ministère pense que quelqu'un a pu l'aider, même s'ils admettent qu'il est possible qu'il ait pu entrer dans l'école de son propre chef durant le débordement d'activités qui accompagne toujours le début du trimestre automnale à Poudlard. Pour empêcher __de tels évènements de se reproduire__, les protections ont été renforcées autour de l'école._

_Est-ce là un signe du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Si ses partisans peuvent pénétrer dans Poudlard et mettre en danger nos élèves…qui est en sécurité dorénavant ?_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis sa toute première année, les partisans de Voldemort étaient parvenus à entrer à Poudlard d'une manière ou d'une autre ; il était probable qu'ils détiennent des passe-partout. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, la Gazette du Sorcier décrivait d'un ton teinté d'incrédulité et de panique cette nouvelle preuve de la vulnérabilité de chacun. Comme Ginny l'avait fait remarquer avec mépris, "C'est comme si à chaque fois c'était _LA_ toute première fois !"

_Reste obscur également le destin de McKay. Rien ne semble être en place pour l'inculper des évènements qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard, bien qu'il y ait de nombreux chefs d'inculpation en instance à son encontre pour des crimes commis en faveur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La Gazette a également appris que McKay avait été placé sous surveillance __pour éviter toute tentative de suicide__, comme le prévoit la procédure habituelle pour les Mangemorts ; nombre de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui s'étaient infligés des morts sanglantes lors de leur détention provisoire._

Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut rapidement la fin de l'article. Puis le reste de la page, pour le regretter immédiatement lorsque _Nouvel amour pour le Garçon Qui A Survécu ?_ lui tomba sous le nez.

"Bon sang, Potter, ne lis pas ce ramassis de conneries," dit Blaise Zabini par-dessus son épaule et, l'espace d'un instant, Harry eut la très déconcertante impression de se trouver à nouveau à la table de Serpentard. "Tu as les notes du cours de Sortilèges, Weasley ?" demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de Harry.

Ron acquiesça, avalant son toast et se penchant sur son sac de cours. "Oui et…Hermione, tu as compris la partie sur les sortilèges informulés ?"

"C'est dans la marge," répondit Hermione en la désignant du doigt.

"Oh, d'accord. Merci Granger," dit Zabini d'une voix qui semblait contente. "Wealsey, je n'en ai pas encore tout à fait fini avec ta rédaction en Potions - je peux déjà te dire, cependant, que si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre la différence entre l'asphodèle et l'asa-foetida …disons simplement que tes camarades de dortoir risquent de t'en vouloir." Il se leva.

"Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?" demanda Ron et Zabini acquiesça. Le Gryffondor se leva à son tour, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. "Attends-nous, alors, on y va aussi. C'est quoi la différence ?"

"Asphodèle et asa-foetida ?" Zabini rit alors qu'ils partaient. "La première ressemble à du lys, en a l'odeur et aide dans les potions digestives. La seconde vient des racines de fenouils géants et a une odeur d'indigestion. Franchement, où est l'utilité de vivre avec Londubat si tu ne peux même pas obtenir de lui une aide décente en Botanique ?"

Harry les regarda, pensif, tandis qu'ils s'en allaient. Ce que Ron et Zabini partageaient n'était pas tout à fait une amitié mais plutôt un échange bénéfique au niveau scolaire, mais il était agréable de constater que les bonnes choses qui avaient résulté de ces quatre derniers mois n'étaient pas toutes parties en fumée. Et ce n'était pas non plus insignifiant. Harry se rappelait clairement que, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Zabini s'était montré extrêmement distant envers les élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentard. Il avait été particulièrement dédaigneux envers les nés Moldus et les "traîtres à leur sang" comme les Weasley. Voir que cette attitude avait presque entièrement disparu…ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'article qui le concernait, secouant la tête face à la prose dithyrambique, mais soulagé de voir qu'il était au moins caché dans les pages du milieu.

_D'homme célibataire à homme marié, puis à célibataire__à nouveau, et tout cela avant l'âge de dix-huit ans. L'année a sans aucun doute été mouvementée pour Harry Potter __!__ Et, à en juger par le nombre de lettres à son propos parvenant à la Gazette, on ne manque pas de jeunes sorcières - ni de jeunes sorciers - qui aimeraient rencontrer le jeune homme, qui s'est déjà montré être un excellent parti._

_"S'il parvient à faire marcher un mariage avec une personne aussi horrible que le fils de ce Mangemort, imaginez combien il pourrait être heureux avec une gentille fille de bonne famille," a déclaré Yolanda Lovelace, chroniqueuse réputée et experte en mariage…_

Harry soupira, repoussant avec irritation des cheveux de ses yeux. Il vérifia qu'il avait toutes ses affaires dans son sac et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son livre de Sortilèges. Bon sang, il allait falloir qu'on lui revisse la tête sur les épaules : il passait la moitié du temps à broyer du noir et l'autre moitié à chercher ses affaires. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi désorganisé avant de passer quatre mois à vivre avec Draco Malfoy, l'horrible fils d'un Mangemort et elfe de Maison à temps partiel.

Probablement parce qu'à cette époque-là, il ne passait pas un temps déconcertant à remarquer l'absence de cet imbécile au visage pointu. Il s'obligea à ne pas regarder en direction de la table des Serpentard en se levant et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en essayant de ne pas s'offusquer du fait que, encore une fois, Ron et Hermione étaient partis sans l'attendre. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils ne le faisaient pas délibérément. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris de nouvelles habitudes ces quatre derniers mois ; ses amis et camarades de Maison avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus être en sa compagnie aussi souvent. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de fidèle acolyte qui lui tenait compagnie pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il se rendait vraiment compte à quel point il était isolé à Gryffondor.

Cela allait s'améliorer. Sans aucun doute. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, après tout. Tout le monde avait besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout.

**ooooooo**

**123****ème**** jour, Vendredi**

Pansy pinça les lèvres en regardant Draco par-dessus leur charte de bilan en Études des Runes.

Il avait l'air en forme. Il était concentré sur sa charte, à chercher certaines réponses qu'il n'avait pas été capable de trouver, un léger froncement de sourcils montrait sa concentration alors qu'il articulait silencieusement des mots pour les apprendre par cœur. Vraiment en très bonne forme.

Extraordinaire jeu d'acteur, vraiment. Quiconque ne le connaissant pas depuis des années penserait sincèrement que tout allait bien.

Pansy soupira et détourna les yeux de ses Runes. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur un satané article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Des hypothèses __fleurissent__, laissant croire que Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort condamné et père de Draco Malfoy, ancien époux de Harry Potter, pourrait être retourné aux côtés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom maintenant que son fils n'est plus vulnérable si Potter __venait__ à être attaqué. Il s'est révélé être injoignable peu après que son fils soit libéré de son enchaînement avec Mr. Potter. Se pourrait-il que Malfoy ait à nouveau changé son fusil d'épaule ?_

Oh, non, vraiment ? se dit Pansy.

_Si Malfoy est retourné aux côtés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, y a-t-il une chance qu'il soit à nouveau accepté dans __ses __rangs ? Ou bien sera-t-il puni ?_

Pansy regarda Draco par-dessus le journal. Quiconque le connaissait bien aurait pensé, s'il avait remarqué les manières qui manquaient quelque peu d'entrain de Draco, qu'il était simplement inquiet pour son père et pour la position de sa famille face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'ils savaient tous, Mangemorts et adversaires confondus, qu'une chose était certaine : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un grand fan du pardon et de l'oubli.

Quiconque avait appris à connaître Draco aussi bien que Pansy l'avait fait cette année aurait su que ce n'était pas tout. Il était inquiet, Pansy s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il était également…

Il ne sursautait pas à la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de son père. Il sursautait quand Potter était interrogé en cours. Il ne rougissait pas et ne détournait pas le regard quand quelqu'un mentionnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il rougissait et détournait le regard quand Potter parlait.

Il avait la langue plus acérée que jamais quand il s'en prenait à Queenie et Nott, et occasionnellement à Millicent, ou quand il se moquait des Poufsouffle ou de Loufoca Lovegood. Mais il ne mentionnait jamais Potter.

Pansy posa le journal et passa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de Draco. Il grogna d'agacement et recula la tête pour s'éloigner d'elle, sans lever les yeux de sa charte. Elle avait ressenti une pointe de douleur lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de les couper, hier, mais elle devait reconnaître que cette longueur-ci était plus pratique et lui allait bien également. Même si les cheveux blancs comme la glace qui lui arrivaient aux épaules avaient été magnifiques. Quel dommage, de si beaux cheveux qu'un garçon ne saurait apprécier.

Draco fronça distraitement les sourcils en regardant ses notes, barra une réponse et poussa un soupir, laissant son regard errer dans le vague. Pansy l'observa, pensive.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait : broyer du noir et se taire quand le monde extérieur ne le secouait pas activement. L'inquiétude qu'il se faisait pour son père et la désorientation provoquée par l'enchaînement brisé le rendait d'humeur pensive et égarée.

Et il avait besoin d'en sortir. D'être comme ça, ne pouvant s'appuyer sur aucune base solide, à attendre que ce qu'il reste de sa famille tombe et à se morfondre sur la fin de l'enchaînement comme un Kneazle pleurerait ses chatons perdus, ne l'avançait en rien. Malheureusement, Pansy ne semblait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Étudier, jouer aux échecs, cancaner sur les autres élèves…rien ne semblait beaucoup distraire Draco.

Il aurait probablement besoin d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, se dit-elle. Parce qu'entre autres choses, passer d'une relation physique assez…vigoureuse, à plus rien du tout n'aidait sûrement pas les choses.

En y réfléchissant, elle aussi aurait probablement besoin d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Anthony Goldstein avait été divertissant un moment, mais elle avait fini par s'en lasser et par rompre avec lui environ trois mois auparavant. Avec du recul, cela n'avait pas été une décision très réfléchie ; même si elle avait apprécié d'être débarrassé d'Anthony et de ses manies de s'entortiller les cheveux, de tapoter son stylo sur la table et de tripoter sa cravate, elle avait aussi envie de jeter un sort à Draco et à Potter à chaque fois qu'ils disparaissaient pour revenir avec l'air satisfait de ceux qui venaient de s'envoyer en l'air. Et ce, plusieurs fois par jour.

Elle sourit d'un air jovial et se redressa sur sa chaise, tapotant l'épaule de Draco. "Chéri, ça fait des heures qu'on est là-dessus. J'ai besoin de faire une pause."

"Oui, d'accord, je vais finir le troisième chapitre et…"

"Je pense que toi aussi tu as besoin de faire une pause."

"C'est vrai." Il acquiesça, repoussa son livre et se frotta les yeux. Il s'étira, les sourcils encore froncés tandis qu'il regardait son livre.

"Arrête de réfléchir."

"Oui, d'accord."

"Et arrête de t'inquiéter."

Il leva les yeux vers elle, curieux. "Quoi ?"

"Pour ton père, chéri. C'est un homme intelligent. Il va s'en sortir."

"Je sais."

Pansy parcourut la pièce des yeux pour trouver l'inspiration et elle la trouva en Queenie et Nott, dont la relation qui alternait des hauts et des bas atteignait à cet instant même un point culminant à en juger par les deux corps enchevêtrés comme des anguilles qu'on voyait dépasser des causeuses de la salle commune.

Pansy fit la grimace. "Tu sais, c'est une chose que j'appréciais vraiment chez Potter et toi. Vous gardiez le facteur nauséeux à un minimum."

Draco suivit son regard et sourit légèrement.

"Ça te manque ?"

"Quoi ?"

"De coucher avec quelqu'un à un rythme régulier. J'ai été tellement jalouse pendant tout ce temps où tu étais avec lui - enfin, après que tu aies réussi à le faire agir comme un homme normal, je veux dire. Pendant que moi, j'en étais réduit à ces foutus sorts français de _plaisir_, il le faisait avec toi trois fois par jour. Terriblement injuste."

Draco lui lança un sourire en coin amusé.

"Ça ne doit pas être facile, de passer du festin à la famine comme ça," dit-elle, pensive. Draco haussa les épaules, ses yeux retournant sur ses devoirs.

Pansy leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Elle caressa l'idée de se contenter de lui dire sèchement, "Aie l'amabilité de me prêter attention quand j'essaie de te séduire," mais se dit que, pour le sortir de cette humeur, il serait sûrement mieux pour lui de penser qu'il était celui qui pourchassait activement ses conquêtes sexuelles, comme c'était le cas pour n'importe quel homme en bonne santé.

"Je ne vois pas ce que Nott voit en Quennie, franchement," dit Pansy d'un ton méprisant. "J'ai entendu dire qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de descendre en-dessous de la ceinture."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment. Très étrange. Enfin, sa mère fait partie de ces sorcières Irlandaises fanatiques, tu sais, qui ont leur propre repaire et tout ça ?"

"Oui, j'en ai entendu parler."

"Je n'ai aucun problème du tout avec la théorie mais, sérieusement, si ces rassemblements exigeaient de me faire renoncer à quelques-uns des passe-temps les plus agréables, ne comptez pas sur moi."

"Tout à fait."

"Remarque, elle n'a pas l'air aussi inhibé que ça en ce moment, non ?" Pansy s'interrompit, pensive, tout en remarquant que Draco ne regardait plus sa charte mais fixait Nott et Queenie.

"Ugh, je ne peux pas regarder ça," dit Pansy. "Ils sont en train de me dégoûter de toute notion de sexe." Elle retourna à ses Runes, remarquant avec amusement que Draco avait les joues un peu rouges. "Pourquoi Blaise ne sort-il donc pas avec une Serpentard ? Lui, je le regarderais avec plaisir." Elle raya une rune. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je l'avais surpris avec cette garce de Gryffondor, Lavande Brown, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble ?" Elle soupira joyeusement. "Ça m'a brisé le cœur de leur enlever des points - j'aurais voulu les payer pour le show. _Très_ beau couple."

Draco se força à détourner les yeux de Queenie et de Nott mais tapota sa plume sur le bureau, s'éclaircissant la gorge en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'une manière irritée. Intérieurement, Pansy eut un sourire satisfait.

"Mais Blaise a rompu peu après ça - il a dit qu'il en avait eu marre de sa stupidité. Mais je pense plutôt que c'était parce qu'il était déçu qu'elle refuse de demander à son amie Parvati Patil de se joindre à eux. Tu sais, il y a toujours eu des rumeurs sur ces deux-là, vu qu'elles sont _tellement_ proches et que…"

"Pansy."

"Oui, chéri ?"

"Tu as fini ? Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas aussi habitués que toi aux privations."

Pansy leva les yeux, faisant semblant d'être surprise. "Oh, Draco, je suis désolée, je me suis montrée assez peu compréhensive, hein ?"

"Assez, oui," dit Draco, laconique.

"Désolé, chéri." Elle caressa d'un geste bref sa main pour s'excuser puis retourna à ses Runes. Elle attendit patiemment quelques secondes et…

La main de Draco était sur la sienne et il se penchait vers elle un peu plus que d'habitude. "Tu n'envisagerais pas de te faire pardonner, par hasard ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte et Pansy fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant puis haussa les sourcils. "Oh. Oh !" Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle y réfléchissait. "Oh, vraiment ? C'est une proposition ?"

Draco lui fit un grand sourire. "Ça dépend. Es-tu partante si c'est une proposition ? Ou bien préfères-tu continuer à discuter de la vie sexuelle des élèves qui en ont une ?"

Pansy lui rendit son sourire et se félicita.

**ooooooo**

**125****ème**** jour, Dimanche**

Hermione leva les yeux du dernier devoir que Ron avait fait pour le cours de Sortilèges et sourit lorsque Harry entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

"Alors…comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mon quoi ?" dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

"Toi et Hannah Abbott, à la bibliothèque," dit Ron, confortablement allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Hermione, à fixer le feu tandis que cette dernière vérifiait son devoir. "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Tu veux dire, l'aide que je lui ai apporté pour son devoir de Botanique ?"

"Peu importe," déclara Ginny avec impatience. "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Je l'ai aidé pour son devoir," répéta-t-il lentement en les regardant, les sourcils froncés.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, tu ne croyais pas franchement que…" Hermione s'interrompit en voyant s'accentuer l'expression perdue de Harry. "Tu plaisantes. Tu pensais vraiment que ce n'était que pour l'aider sur son devoir ?"

"Parce que ce n'était pas le cas ?" Harry sembla se rendre compte de leurs expressions amusées. Hermione aurait presque aimé lever les yeux au ciel.

"Elle a le béguin pour toi depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Tu ne le savais pas ?"

"Eh bien…si, tu me l'as dit."

"Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait peut-être avoir une arrière-pensée en te demandant de l'aide pour la Botanique ?"

Harry secoua la tête d'un air penaud.

"Alors comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Très bien, je pense," marmonna Harry et Hermione finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

"Vous n'avez parlé de rien d'autre en-dehors du devoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'on avait d'autres sujets à aborder," répondit Harry, sur la défensive.

"Elle est très jolie, tu sais. Et elle t'intéressait un peu, l'année dernière," lui rappela Ginny. "Tu voulais attendre de voir si quelque chose se passerait une fois l'été fini, tu te souviens ? Et puis l'enchaînement est arrivé et l'idée est partie aux oubliettes."

"Eh bien, oui."

"Harry, tu n'es plus marié," lui rappela Hermione, encourageante. Elle fut perdue lorsqu'elle le vit tressaillir à ses mots. Elle fronça les sourcils, perdant le fil de la conversation alors qu'elle passait en revue d'autres signes subtils qu'elle avait repérés ces derniers jours, et en vint à une conclusion assez triste.

Oh, Harry.

Pauvre Hannah. Elle faisait des avances à un garçon qui était manifestement encore attaché à son ex.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise, pourtant, se dit Hermione. Ils se sentaient plutôt bien ensemble sur la fin de l'enchaînement ; si cela n'avait pas été Malfoy, Hermione aurait même dit que Harry était heureux avec lui. Mais ils avaient tous deux semblé vouloir y mettre fin et Hermione s'était attendue à quelques jours de légère désorientation avant que Harry ne redevienne exactement comme avant, soulagé d'être libre et prêt à reprendre une vie normale.

Ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine, se rappela-t-elle. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça. Bien que Malfoy semblait apparemment s'être très bien remis de ne plus être avec Harry - la rumeur disait que lui et Parkinson étaient à nouveau en couple - Harry, étant moins superficiel que le Serpentard, avait tout simplement besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Et d'un peu d'aide, à en juger par le fait que Harry était plus que perdu quand on évoquait sa vie sentimentale.

"Comment s'est-elle comportée ?" était en train de demander Ron.

"Ça allait. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup."

"Oui, elle est un peu timide," acquiesça Ron.

"Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose qui aurait pu la blesser ?" demanda Hermione.

"Euh…non, je ne pense pas."

"Bon, alors, donne-lui un autre rendez-vous," dit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

"Quoi ? Comment ?" demanda Harry, assez stupidement, et Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé.

"Harry, allons," dit Ginny. "Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne _peux _pas être nerveux à l'idée de demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi…"

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment…je veux dire, je n'ai…"

"Tu as été marié pendant quatre mois !" s'exclama Ron, incrédule. "Comment peux-tu continuer à être timide pour ce genre de choses ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander de sortir avec moi, non ?" marmonna Harry, mal à l'aise. "Et je n'ai pas eu à essayer de le divertir ou…ou d'espérer qu'il ne se lasse pas de moi."

"Bon point."

"En plus…qu'est-ce que je fais si elle veut…vous voyez…"

"Quoi, coucher avec toi ? Je me répète, mais comment peux-tu…"

"Non, non pas coucher," interrompit Harry, impatient, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Hermione se rendit compte avec amusement que cette idée semblait le rendre très nerveux également. "Je veux dire, vous voyez…parler…"

"Et le problème, c'est…?"

"De quoi est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ? Je ne sais pas parler aux filles," marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"Et à qui tu parles en ce moment ?" fit lentement remarquer Ginny.

"Vous deux, ça ne compte pas," marmonna-t-il.

"Oh, bien, très contente de voir que tu es redevenu toi-même," déclara sèchement Ginny.

"Donne-lui un autre rendez-vous," proposa gentiment Ron.

"Donner un autre rendez-vous à qui ?" demanda Dean alors que lui, Seamus, Neville et Colin Crivey les rejoignaient à côté de la cheminée. Ils venaient de rentrer du parc et avaient encore les joues rougies.

"Hannah Abbott."

"Oh, c'est vrai, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous, Harry ?" demanda Colin.

"Est-ce que tout le monde, sauf moi, savait que c'était censé être un rencard ?" demanda Harry avec colère.

"Oui," répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

"Il croyait que ce n'était que pour l'aider en Botanique," expliqua Ginny. "On vient tout juste de le détromper."

"Il va lui donner un autre rendez-vous," déclara Ron.

"Non, je…"

"Oui, bonne idée, Harry," dit Seamus. "Et si tu finis par te mettre avec elle, ça sera un peu plus facile qu'avec…enfin, tu sais…"

Des rires parcoururent le petit groupe. "Oui, oui, Harry," dit Dean avec enthousiasme, "tu pourras ramener Hannah ici sans que Seamus ne s'évanouisse."

"Même si tu fais quelque chose d'aussi choquant que de t'asseoir à côté d'elle…" dit Colin.

"Ou de lui tenir la main…" poursuivit Neville.

"Ou même," Dean prit un ton dramatique, "de _l'embrasser_."

"Taisez-vous, imbéciles !" marmonna Seamus.

"Bien qu'il faudra peut-être fixer des limites quant à rester allongé sur un canapé avec ta tête sur ses genoux," dit Ron. "Parce que c'est tout simplement…enfin, c'est tout simplement indécent…" il rit alors que Seamus montait aux dortoirs, leur faisant un doigt d'honneur à tous en partant.

"Écoutez, je ne pense pas que vous…je ne pense pas que Seamus aura à s'inquiéter. Je ne pense pas que je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi," dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…pour l'instant, je veux juste me concentrer sur les A.S.P. et revenir dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et sur ce qu'il se passe en-dehors de l'école. Je ne veux pas être distrait."

Il y eut un silence gêné alors que tout le monde essayait de ne pas penser aux dernières nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Une autre disparition. Des rumeurs inquiétantes à propos de l'activité de Mangemorts dans les Highlands, si près de Poudlard que c'en était plus qu'inquiétant. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au journal posé sur la table la plus proche d'eux, "_Le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy Réapparaît Après Sa Mystérieuse Absence_" était écrit à la une.

"Eh bien." Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'était une très belle façon de démoraliser toute la Salle Commune, Harry," dit-elle et les autres rirent avec gêne. "Si tu voulais qu'on arrête de parler de ta vie amoureuse, tu aurais aussi bien pu nous le dire."

"Désolé."

Ginny approcha la Gazette du Sorcier. "Je me demande s'il a déjà pensé à changer légalement de nom pour 'Le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy'," se dit-elle à haute voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que le père de Malfoy va faire maintenant ?" demanda doucement Neville.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit péniblement Harry. "Et je ne pense pas vouloir savoir."

"Qu'est-ce que toi, tu vas faire ?" demanda Neville avec hésitation. "Si la guerre arrive et que tu dois…t'opposer à Malfoy. Le combattre."

"Je ne sais pas," dit Harry d'une voix basse.

Hermione le regarda d'un air songeur. Bien que Harry n'en ait jamais vraiment parlé, il avait dû se poser la question des milliers de fois ces derniers mois. Comme eux tous. Mais c'était différent alors, parce que Malfoy et lui étaient enchaînés et qu'il était hors de question que Malfoy puisse combattre Harry sans se suicider, et Malfoy n'était vraiment pas du genre à se sacrifier de façon altruiste, qu'elle qu'en soit la cause.

Maintenant, cependant…

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais non plus." Neville secoua la tête.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise. "Vraiment ?" dit Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas son père," dit doucement Neville.

"Non, clairement pas."

"C'est un de nos camarades de classe. Ce n'est pas l'ennemi. Aucun d'eux ne l'est, en fait."

"Pas encore, non," dit Ron. "Mais que ferais-tu si l'un d'eux t'attaquait ?"

"Si je dois me défendre, je me défendrais. Mais les attaquer en premier…" Neville secoua la tête.

"Enfin, espérons qu'on n'aura jamais à le savoir," dit Ron en fermant les yeux, ce qui indiqua aux autres que la discussion était close.

Hermione caressa les cheveux de Ron, réfléchissant alors qu'elle fixait les flammes de la cheminée, perdant le fil de la conversation tandis que les autres passaient à des sujets plus joyeux.

Esposito avait eu raison. Harry et Malfoy auraient pu faire beaucoup de bien à beaucoup de monde, s'ils étaient restés ensemble. En fait, ils avaient déjà fait un peu de bien, même en ce si court laps de temps. Même si cela n'avait pas été facile au début, pas mal de personnes des deux Maisons avaient fait l'effort de s'entendre et y étaient parvenus, à des degrés différents. Zabini et Ron, Dean et Tracey Davis - même Hermione elle-même avait été capable de mettre son animosité de côté et de s'entendre avec Pansy Parkinson, pas seulement pour sauver la vie de leurs amis, mais aussi pour des choses plus simples comme organiser une surprise pour que Harry et Malfoy puissent participer au Bal de Noël.

"Certains d'entre nous peuvent se montrer humains," avaient déclaré Esposito et Parkinson, et Hermione avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Elle était presque certaine que d'autres Serpentard s'en étaient également rendus compte.

Jusqu'où auraient-ils pu aller, si Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas trouvé Parnassus McKay ?

**ooooooo**

**129****ème**** jour, Jeudi**

Harry soupira, retournant d'un pas lourd aux vestiaires de Quidditch pour récupérer les livres qu'il avait oubliés là-bas après l'entraînement de ce matin. Il se massa les tempes, essayant de faire disparaître un mal de crâne qui s'était accentué ces derniers jours.

Bon sang, il devait arrêter de se morfondre. Ça en devenait ridicule. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à se concentrer et, pourtant, il en avait bien besoin, ne serait-ce que parce que les A.S.P. approchaient. Étrange, qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte combien les habitudes de Draco en matière de travail avaient déteint sur lui, puisque la plupart du temps quand ils étaient ensemble, Draco travaillait et, à moins que Harry ne veuille s'asseoir et regarder pousser ses cheveux ou relire _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ pour la cinquantième fois, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de travailler aussi. Mais il n'était pas facile de maintenir une telle discipline sans avoir une conscience académique en chair et en os à ses côtés. La ténacité de Hermione n'était plus vraiment à la hauteur.

Il était trop facile de se laisser distraire. Quand ce n'était pas un jeu de Cartes Explosives qui se jouait à côté de lui, c'était le Quidditch et, quand ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, c'étaient les dernières nouvelles.

Il aurait sûrement dû faire ce qu'il avait fait juste après l'enchaînement : rester aussi loin que possible de la Gazette du Sorcier. Parce qu'il était trop facile de se laisser prendre au jeu des spéculations inutiles, à essayer de déterminer ce qui avait à voir avec Voldemort et ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Ou de passer des heures à se demander ce que diable Lucius Malfoy était en train de mijoter. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, une de ses citations sur le fait qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux Moldus avait été publiée - ça correspondait à la rhétorique conservatrice qu'il avait débitée depuis son retour de sa mystérieuse disparition, et Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

Et il attendait encore ce qui pouvait se révéler être "pas très beau" et dont Draco l'avait mis en garde à mi-mots le jour où ils avaient mis fin à l'enchaînement.

Ce qui l'amenait à l'autre chose qui le distrayait dernièrement. Il n'était définitivement pas facile de garder son rythme de travail alors qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus de voir combien il semblait lent à surmonter la fin de l'enchaînement. Le Guérisseur les avait prévenus d'une "certaine désorientation les tous premiers jours", mais ça faisait maintenant presque deux semaines et la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il en avait franchement marre que Draco lui manque. La sensation de se déplacer alors qu'une partie de lui n'était pas là s'était en quelque sorte calmée et il ne se sentait plus déséquilibré par le manque d'un compagnon qui avait été constamment à ses côtés, mais le fait de vouloir lui parler en classe, de vouloir voler avec lui ou tout simplement d'entendre sa voix, ne se calmait pas du tout, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Et ce manque de rapports sexuels…ne l'aidait pas à essayer de continuer à vivre sa vie normalement. Il était à moitié excité presque continuellement ces jours-ci. Alors avec ça et le fait d'être distrait et morose, pas étonnant qu'il ait mal à la tête.

Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Hannah de sortir avec lui, après tout, même si l'idée ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Ce qui était étrange, d'ailleurs ; Hannah était plutôt jolie et elle l'avait intéressé, à un moment donné. Mais maintenant, il se sentait complètement désintéressé, et aussi…eh bien, c'était ridicule, mais il avait presque l'impression d'être infidèle, rien qu'en pensant à lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Encore plus ridicule : l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit de romantique avec Hannah lui faisait presque peur. Il avait eu des rapports sexuels plus de fois et dans bien plus de positions qu'il ne pensait possible il y a encore quatre mois de cela, et pourtant, maintenant, il était effrayé à la simple idée d'embrasser Hannah Abbott.

Et, point culminant du ridicule, une partie de lui était même effrayée de _ne pas_ embrasser ou coucher avec Hannah Abbott. Et si elle ne voulait pas avoir de rapports sexuels ? Et si elle préférait plutôt parler ? Parler à Hermione et Ginny était une chose, mais il avait fait franchement n'importe quoi en essayant de discuter avec la seule fille à qui il avait parlé dans un cadre romantique, et il n'était pas pressé de recommencer.

Ça avait été une chose agréable quand il était avec Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler, mais avait toujours envie de faire l'amour. Et quand ils parlaient, Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait dire. Sauf pendant la brève période où ils avaient essayé de travailler sur "comment être ensemble sans y être hostile", leur communication avait été relativement dépourvue de stress. Au départ, ils avaient toute une liste bien établie d'insultes mutuelles et haineuses et, après leur suspension, ils étaient devenus à l'aise avec l'autre. En plus, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de passer la moitié de la conversation à essayer de deviner ce que Draco pensait ou ressentait ; soit il le savait déjà grâce à l'enchaînement, soit il ne le savait pas mais s'en fichait.

Incroyable. Voilà qu'il en était à repenser avec une tendre nostalgie à son mariage avec Draco Malfoy – qui était une erreur – alors qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de sortir avec une Poufsouffle. Il entendait presque la voix moqueuse de Draco lui dire : "pathétique", "incompréhensible" et "crétin". Et il s'entendait acquiescer sans réserve.

Non, il devait vraiment faire un effort avec Hannah. Après tout, Draco avait apparemment eu une petite aventure avec Pansy peu de temps après la fin de l'enchaînement, et si Draco pouvait passer à autre chose, lui aussi.

Il tourna le coin des vestiaires, rentrant presque dans quelqu'un qui venait de l'autre côté.

"Oh…désolé !" s'écria-t-il en essayant d'empêcher les livres de tomber alors qu'une voix familière disait sèchement, "Regarde où tu…"

Lui et Draco se figèrent, se fixant, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh. Euh. Désolé, je…je ne faisais pas attention…" Harry fut le premier à briser le contact visuel, se baissant pour ramasser les livres que Draco avait laissés tomber.

"Non, c'est rien…de ma faute, je n'étais pas, euh…" Draco s'interrompit.

"Voilà." Harry se releva en tendant ses livres à Draco.

"Merci."

Ils fixèrent le sol un instant.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "Euh…ça fait plaisir de te voir…" Il grimaça en se rendant compte que c'était stupide une fois dit à haute voix. Ils se voyaient tout le temps. "En-dehors des cours, bien sûr."

Bref sourire de Draco, rapidement réprimé. "Oui." Il s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour. "Comment…comment te sens-tu ?"

"Très bien, ça va," répondit Harry. "Euh…et toi ?"

"Oui, bien."

"J'ai entendu dire…enfin, je veux dire, j'ai lu que ton père était revenu."

"Oui."

"C'est…bien, non ?"

"Oh, oui. Oui, c'est…c'est bien."

Bon sang, c'était incroyablement gênant. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau. "J'imagine qu'on ferait mieux de…euh…"

"Oui." Draco acquiesça et Harry commença à se remettre en route, mais leva les yeux en entendant Draco s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Comment…comment te sens-tu, vraiment ?" demanda rapidement Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, mais lui fit un petit sourire. "Euh…ça va. C'est…c'est encore bizarre, quand même, non ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que…est-ce que ça va, à Serpentard ?"

"Euh…plus ou moins," répondit Draco, évasif.

"Vraiment ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Nott se comporte toujours comme un crétin, mais…"

"Mais tu sais que quelque chose n'irait pas si ce n'était pas le cas."

Draco rit doucement. "Oui."

"Est-ce que…bien sûr, ne me réponds pas, si tu ne peux pas, mais je…je me demandais juste si…est-ce que tu as trouvé quoi que ce soit sur McKay…" Il s'interrompit, désagréablement conscient que Draco ne pouvait peut-être pas lui dire quoi que ce soit même s'il savait quelque chose.

Draco secoua la tête. "C'était un Mangemort. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas comment Père l'a trouvé…ou comment il a pu le livrer au Ministère, ou s'il a quoi que ce soit à voir avec quelqu'un ici."

"C'est dommage."

"Oui."

Et il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, vraiment, se rendit compte Harry. Malgré le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait très pressé de s'éloigner de l'autre, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à se dire.

Et c'était une bonne chose. Harry se secoua et acquiesça. "Bien. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher…"

"Oui, moi aussi."

Ils repartirent, se croisant, mais Harry pensa à autre chose et se tourna à moitié. "Draco ?"

"Oui ?"

"J'ai vu que tu étais de retour dans l'équipe. Ils ont déjà de meilleurs résultats."

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait. "On va vous aplatir pour le dernier match."

Harry lui rendit son sourire. "Ils ne jouent quand même pas aussi bien que ça."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Votre équipe a peut-être de meilleurs joueurs, mais votre Gardien est épouvantable et votre Attrapeur n'est pas comparable au nôtre."

"Je suis meilleur pendant les matchs, tu te rappelles ? Et j'ai appris un peu ton style de jeu, aussi."

"Ça ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose," rétorqua Draco d'un ton plein d'aisance. "Bonne chance quand même face aux Poufsouffle."

"Merci."

Et ils repartirent, chacun dans sa direction.

Harry entra dans les vestiaires et s'adossa à la porte. Bon sang, c'était ridicule. Il était…son mal de crâne était oublié, il avait les joues un peu rouges et tremblait légèrement, avec une étrange sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine comme si quelque chose de merveilleux venait de se produire et non pas comme s'il venait tout juste d'avoir une conversation horriblement gênante et guindée avec son…ex.

Continue comme si de rien n'était. Continue comme si de rien n'était et ressaisis-toi. Il n'y a rien à voir ici.

Il redressa les épaules et alla récupérer ses livres.

**xoxoxo**

**Note de la traductrice :** Je m'excuse pour ce retard intolérable, mais la vie nous rattrape tellement vite qu'on se retrouve bien souvent dans l'obligation de faire des choix et de mettre certaines choses de côté pendant quelques temps. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, au passage, que **le** **prochain chapitre aura sûrement du retard** également. En pleine période de partiels, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de poster le prochain chapitre pour début juin, ni même peut-être pour début juillet. Donc pas d'inquiétude si vous ne voyez pas le chapitre venir, la traduction n'est pas abandonnée. J'en profite également pour signaler que je tiens régulièrement au courant de l'avancée des futurs chapitres via mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps à autre :)

Un **énorme merci** à : aliena of apple, fleur de lisse, felinness, liloua, follinette, Ecnerrolf, Kaorimiiko (Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me montrer les fautes de français qui sont passées à travers les filets - je suis tellement concentrée sur le _sens_ des phrases que j'en oublie bien souvent de faire attention à l'orthographe et la grammaire... ^^' Et pour le chapitre, effectivement, quatre mois d'enchaînement qui sont balayés comme ça, ça paraît surréaliste ! Et pourtant...), miruru-sensei, P'tit Pingouin, Shik-Aya-chan, Pendrone, Confipotine, Shima-chan, Griffy's Elysha, liberlycaride, kokaji, Vyo-Zayna, Cricket32, yamashita6, JOUGA, Kyoru, Abyssanne, atlantide (merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu !), Princesse du Feu, Alanisse, Enma, Liu, Aya-hana-chan, Lia-Mei-Soma, ConanBlack, jin, Juliette (merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Leur relation va s'améliorer petit à petit, même si des obstacles se mettront en travers de leur route), chatounette (merci à toi pour ce gentil mot !), Eichi-chan, Yllis, Mmali (merci beaucoup pour ces adorables compliments !), Imiko, Sahada, Emilianor, Mlif (oh, merci beaucoup ! Et merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !), kiss-kuss, 3 et Feather of Moon pour leurs encouragements et leurs adorables reviews !

Et un **merci tout particulier** à Aliena of Apple et à Emilianor pour leurs corrections sur ce chapitre ! :)


	18. 8 au 11 Février

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** et les **scènes explicites** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers **mercredis **du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à **Kaorimiiko**, **Werewolfheart89** et **Emilianor** pour leur relecture de ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 17**

**8 Février - 11 Février**

**133ème jour, Lundi**

"Quoi ? Non, pas du tout," dit Pansy en riant alors que Draco s'asseyait à côté d'elle. "Draco, dis-leur. Tu ne t'es pas proposé pour donner des cours particuliers en Potions aux Serpentard qui passent leurs B.U., n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco rit en se versant du jus de citrouille. "Non, mais je pourrais…et pour leur premier cours, je leur ferai préparer une potion de sommeil qui les gardera éveillés pour le restant de l'année, ce qui leur apprendrait à ne pas faire confiance aux élèves des années supérieures."

"Très amusant. Tu pourrais tout de même en aider quelques-uns, tu sais," dit Queenie avec aigreur tandis que les autres riaient.

"Pourquoi le ferais-je ?"

"Parce que ce serait gentil ?"

"…et ?"

"Ça ne dérangerait pas ma sœur de payer pour se faire aider," répondit Queenie.

"Voilà une idée splendide, Queenie. Je pourrais ainsi utiliser chaque Noise durement gagné ; tu sais à quel point mon père est radin - oh non, désolé, ça, en fait, c'est dans _ta_ famille."

"Mais tu n'étais pas parti donner des cours particuliers, hier ?" demanda Crabbe.

"C'était des cours _pour_ moi, et c'était en Sortilèges, pas en Potions."

"Alors comme ça on a des problèmes avec les cours ?" déclara Queenie d'un ton sournois.

"Oui, _on_ a des problèmes. Dans mon cas, c'est sûrement dû au fait que j'ai dû intervertir mes cours de Sortilèges en plein milieu de l'année pour m'adapter à mon nouvel emploi du temps. Je suis sûr que tu as une raison tout aussi valable," répondit-il avec une gentillesse feinte. Queenie se renfrogna avant de détourner le regard.

"C'est Stephen Cornfoot qui te donne des cours, c'est bien ça ?" demanda Blaise. "Il m'a aidé en Runes l'année dernière. Très utile, ce gars."

"Un peu lent à la détente pour un Serdaigle, quand même," ricana Pansy. "Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallu pour comprendre que tu ne faisais que battre des cils devant les hommes, sans jamais aller plus loin ?"

Blaise eut un sourire en coin. "Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il m'écrive trois rédactions magistrales et m'obtienne de sa mère de nouvelles plumes d'aigle."

Draco retint un sourire. En effet, très utile, ce Cornfoot ; bien que les cours particuliers en Sortilèges n'étaient qu'une couverture dans son cas. Quelques jours plus tôt, Cornfoot avait fait une proposition à Draco, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Après un court instant d'étonnement, Draco l'avait pris au mot. Il n'avait jamais battu des cils devant Cornfoot, mais il ne s'opposait pas à une rapide partie de jambes en l'air - ni à plusieurs, d'ailleurs. Après tout, un corps consentant et attirant restait un corps consentant et attirant. Cornfoot était très utile : il évitait que sa vie de célibataire ne se résume à une privation totale de relations sexuelles.

Queenie renifla, dédaigneuse, levant les yeux lorsque la livraison de courriers arriva. Elle réceptionna la Gazette du Sorcier lâchée par son hibou familial. Draco récupéra avec soin le paquet habituel de bonbons du hibou de sa mère et donna à l'oiseau une friandise. Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille alors qu'il dénouait le cordon du paquet, levant les yeux lorsque Queenie poussa une exclamation en lisant le journal.

"Oh mon d…" Ses yeux se braquèrent sur Draco, sa bouche formant un O muet. Draco renifla d'un air impatient face au cinéma de Queenie, qui était devenu fatigant à la longue. Il prit une autre gorgée de jus de citrouille alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder la une…

…et s'étouffa alors qu'il lisait le gros titre, en oubliant totalement Queenie.

_Le Garçon Qui A Survécu, un époux violent ?_

Il se dépêcha d'avaler sa gorgée de jus et laissa tomber les bonbons, rapprochant le journal de lui, sa respiration se bloquant à la vue des mots horribles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

…_bref mariage…semble avoir en réalité été violent…époux soigné à deux reprises pour de graves blessures physiques infligées par Mr. Potter…l'infirmière de l'école était si inquiète pour sa sécurité qu'elle a décidé de contacter un Guérisseur de Ste Mangouste…_

Pas un mot sur le fait que le susnommé Guérisseur avait rejeté d'emblée l'inquiétude de Pomfresh. Il allait tuer le journaliste. Et Pomfresh. Et sûrement Père aussi.

…_à la condition du respect de son anonymat, "Potter lui a donné un coup de poing au visage, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Et aucune mesure n'a été prise, on les a simplement renvoyés et ils ont passé quatre jours seuls tous les deux."_

_Lucius Malfoy s'est dit choqué face aux rumeurs des épreuves qu'aurait vécu son fils…avait fermement préconisé qu'on les envoie tous les deux à Ste Mangouste…_

Oui, Père aussi, assurément. Draco serra la mâchoire.

…_on m'a assuré que mon fils désirait rester à l'école, mais en présence d'un époux violent et d'adultes uniquement préoccupés par le fait de passer cette affaire sous silence, je me demande maintenant s'il était réellement libre de dire ce qu'il pensait."_

"Qu'est-ce que…" Draco resta sans voix, la fureur montant en lui par violentes vagues. Il jeta le journal par terre. "Putain de _conneries_ !" Il leva les yeux sur la table de Gryffondor, ne se rendant que vaguement compte du brouhaha alarmé qui s'élevait dans la salle alors que Harry levait la tête de son journal et rencontrait le regard de Draco, les yeux sombres et le visage pâle.

Draco secoua la tête, impuissant, une centaine de choses sur le bout de la langue - ne laisse pas tout cela t'atteindre, tu n'as rien fait de mal, cela ne vient pas de moi mais de mon _foutu_ père, qu'il rôtisse en enfer - et les autres élèves devaient les regarder, bouche bée. Encore. Jetés en pâture - même après un _divorce_, ils…

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire ou à ce que son père voudrait qu'il fasse, il se leva et fit un mouvement brusque de la tête vers la porte pour indiquer clairement à Harry de le rejoindre pour discuter dehors de ce véritable vivier qu'était cette satanée Grande Salle. Il attendit impatiemment alors que Harry hésitait. Il le vit murmurer quelque chose à Granger avant de se lever et de se diriger vers lui.

"Draco…est-ce que c'est…" entendit-il Crabbe commencer à dire. Il lui répondit en grognant, sans même prendre la peine de détourner le regard de Harry :

"_Non_, imbécile…moi, _maltraité_ par ce satané Harry Potter ! Sers-toi de ton cerveau rien qu'une demi-seconde !" Il s'éloigna de la table pour rejoindre Harry, lui touchant le bras et l'emmenant derrière les portes, pas sûr de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit tant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

La porte se ferma derrière eux et il fit face à Harry, soudain incapable de savoir quoi dire. "Je…je…bordel, Harry, ce…" commença-t-il mais Harry l'interrompit, un tremblement clairement audible dans la voix :

"Comment ont-ils pu découvrir…"

"Je ne…"

"À qui en as-tu parlé ?"

Draco cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Tu as été donner l'information au journal ?" demanda posément Harry.

"_Quoi_ ?"

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu…"

"Comment…" Draco vit rouge. "Comment oses-tu…c'était il y a des _années_ !"

"Comment _moi_ j'ose insinuer ça…? Je suis à la une de cette foutue Gazette, accusé d'être un époux violent…"

"Et j'y suis présenté comme ton punching-ball, comme si je n'avais rien dans le ventre et…FOUS LE CAMP !" hurla Draco à une jeune élève de Serdaigle, les yeux écarquillés, qui avait imprudemment ouvert la porte de la Grande Salle derrière Harry. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement en mettant rapidement une main sur le torse de Draco et en le repoussant alors que le Serpentard sortait sa baguette d'un geste brusque et la dirigeait sur la jeune fille effrayée.

"Retourne à l'intérieur," lui dit Harry d'un ton insistant en saisissant la main de Draco qui tenait la baguette. "Reprend-toi !" s'écria-t-il sèchement.

La fureur de Draco explosa. "Me reprendre !" Il repoussa Harry tellement fort que ce dernier se cogna contre la porte. "Tu es en train de m'accuser d'être allé rapporter au journal que tu m'as frappé ! Tu…"

"Je suis DÉSOLÉ !" cria Harry en interrompant sa diatribe. "Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, bordel, mais contrôle-toi avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un !" Draco lui lança un regard noir, momentanément apaisé par son excuse. "Écoute, tu es énervé, j'ai compris, d'accord ? J'ai dépassé les limites. Mais lancer un sort à une gamine de treize ans ne va pas résoudre le problème."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Sa fureur se calma lentement mais son pouls battait encore très vite. Harry souleva ses lunettes et se frotta l'arrête du nez, posant sans s'en rendre compte une main sur le bras de Draco pour le calmer tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Tu sais comment c'est arrivé ?" finit-il par demander en remettant ses lunettes. "Tu crois que Pansy aurait pu…"

"Pas Pansy. Mon _père_," interrompit Draco, amer.

"Tu crois que ton père s'est rendu à la Gazette ?"

"Je le sais."

"Comment a-t-il découvert…"

"Il a mis la main sur nos dossiers médicaux." Harry pâlit. "Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, ni ce qu'il a vu, mais je sais qu'il a eu le dossier médical concernant ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre suspension."

Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils. "C'est à propos de ça que tu essayais de me prévenir…"

"_Oui_, bon sang," dit Draco, qui ne fut pas du tout satisfait du regard blessé et en colère que Harry lui lançât.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit, bon sang ?"

"Je te l'ai dit !"

"Tu me l'as dit ? C'était quoi, un cryptogramme ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas…"

"Je t'ai prévenu que mon père pouvait te rendre la vie infernale ! Bon sang, je n'étais même pas obligé de te le dire à la base ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? '_Écoute,__ je__ sais __qu'on__ est __sur __le __point __de __divorcer, __qu'on __n'a __jamais__ fait __partie __du __même __camp __politiquement__ parlant,__ que __mon __père __attend__ de __moi __un __minimum __de__ loyauté __familiale, __mais __laisse-moi__ juste __te __révéler __tous __ses __projets __histoire __de __rigoler __un __peu_' ?"

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. McGonagall se tenait derrière.

"_Quoi_ ?" demanda Harry avec impolitesse. McGonagall le fixa d'un regard sévère et Draco se rejoua mentalement les évènements des dernières minutes, vus depuis le point de vue des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle : la Gazette du Sorcier arrive avec un gros titre on ne peut plus choquant qui accuse Harry Potter d'avoir été violent envers son époux ; ledit époux pique une crise, ils sortent tous les deux de la Grande Salle, la soi-disant victime a failli lancer un sort à une enfant qui tentait de sortir de la Grande Salle…

"On ne peut pas rester ici. Allons-y," dit sèchement Draco et McGonagall haussa un sourcil en le regardant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à parler avec respect. "Professeur, nous avons besoin de discuter de tout ça, nous serons de retour dans peu de temps."

"Très bien, M. Malfoy," dit-elle calmement. "Mais je vous suggérerais de rester là où le personnel enseignant peut garder un œil sur vous." La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit de désarroi et d'incrédulité. McGonagall leva la main en un geste apaisant. "Ce n'est qu'une mesure de protection pour vous, Potter. Pour que personne ne puisse vous accuser à nouveau d'avoir un comportement incorrect envers M. Malfoy. Il ne serait pas acceptable pour le personnel enseignant de l'école de vous autoriser à être seuls, en privé, après des accusations de cette nature."

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit mais il acquiesça d'un geste tendu.

"Je suggérerais la Grande Salle, vu que la plupart des élèves sont sur le point de partir assister à leurs premiers cours," déclara McGonagall. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte, signalant ainsi aux élèves qui avaient fini de petit-déjeuner qu'ils pouvaient sortir en toute sécurité. Ils se déplacèrent légèrement tous les trois alors qu'un groupe important d'élèves les dépassèrent, certains prenant soin de ne pas regarder Draco et Harry, d'autres les fixant ouvertement. Draco pinça les lèvres et dirigea son attention sur le sol.

Ils finirent par retourner dans la Grande Salle à moitié vide et choisirent un siège à la table de Poufsouffle, loin des élèves encore présents, en lançant un Accio à leurs sacs de cours. Un silence gêné s'installa.

"Écoute, je…je suis désolé," commença gauchement Harry. "T'avoir accusé comme ça, c'était vraiment dépasser les bornes."

"D'accord, excuses acceptées," répondit sèchement Draco.

"Est-ce que…tu sais si cet article a un but précis ?" demanda Harry avec précaution. "Autre que me donner une mauvaise image ?"

"Quoi, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?"

"Si, c'est amplement suffisant, merci, je me posais juste la question."

"Non. À mon avis, c'est la seule raison." Il se massa le front. "Je…je suis désolé, je vais discuter avec le journaliste et dire que…bordel…" Draco s'interrompit.

"Quoi ?"

"Ça n'arrangera rien. Il n'a rien laissé au hasard. Si je dis quoi que ce soit pour te défendre, on dira que je ne le fais que parce que j'ai peur de toi. Et s'il y a une enquête et qu'elle ne donne rien, on dira que ce n'était qu'une opération de camouflage. Merde."

"Ce n'est pas grave."

"Si, ça l'est. Déjà, parce que ça me fait passer pour une foutue victime, comme si je ne pouvais pas tenir tête à…Par Mordred, l'une des deux fois où tu m'as fait atterrir à l'infirmerie, je t'ai cassé le nez et toute l'école l'a vu !"

"Je crois bien que ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Non, tout ce qui intéresse mon père est que ton image en pâtisse. Mon rôle à moi n'a pas d'importance."

"Ça en a pour moi."

Draco acquiesça d'un air las.

"Et c'est important pour moi que tu proposes d'arranger les choses avec la Gazette. Que ce soit pour ma réputation ou pour la tienne." Harry lui fit un petit sourire. "J'apprécie ta proposition."

"Tu n'avais rien fait de mal," répéta Draco pour la dixième fois. "C'était plutôt de ma faute, ce jour-là."

"Tu ne m'as même jamais expliqué pourquoi."

"Parce que je ne pouvais pas…" Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

"Quoi ?"

Draco se massa le front, fatigué. "Ça n'a pas d'importance." Non, cela n'avait pas d'importance - de plus, il n'avait pas voulu le dire à Harry lorsque cela en avait, alors ce n'était pas pour le lui dire maintenant.

"Est-ce que…est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Harry non sans hésitation.

"Oui, ça va." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et toi ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je m'en remettrai. On a déjà dit bien pire à mon sujet," répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Draco acquiesça sombrement et fixa la table.

"Voilà, on fait à nouveau les gros titres, n'est-ce pas agréable ?" dit Harry avec un sourire bien plus forcé.

"En effet." Draco secoua la tête. "Je pensais vraiment en avoir fini avec ça une fois l'enchaînement terminé." Harry sourit mais ne dit rien. Draco fut frappé par le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et de partir. Pas si vite ; ils venaient de subir un choc on ne peut plus désagréable et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se lever et de continuer sa journée comme d'habitude, surtout que cela impliquait inévitablement d'aller en cours de Potions.

"Comment…comment ça va, à part ça ?"

"Bien," répondit Harry, un peu surpris.

"J'ai assisté à votre dernier entraînement de Quidditch."

"Toujours aussi certain de nous battre ?" demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

Draco eut un sourire en coin. "Tu étais malade ce jour-là ? Tu n'aurais pas pu attraper le Vif d'Or, même si ta vie en avait dépendu."

"J'étais un peu occupé à essayer de discipliner les Batteurs, merci," rétorqua Harry. "Et, oui, je ne me sentais pas vraiment dans mon assiette, mais ça va mieux maintenant, et _je_ vais te laisser sur les rotules pour le dernier match. Je pourrais te battre même si tu étais au meilleur de tes capacités et que j'avais la Dragoncelle."

Draco ricana. "Dans tes rêves. Même si j'admets que Weasley s'est beaucoup amélioré…oh, sauf que j'oubliais que c'était un cas sans espoir, désolé."

"C'est un bon Gardien quand il a confiance en lui," dit fermement Harry.

"La proposition tient toujours, tu sais - pour votre match contre Poufsouffle, je peux lancer un sort au commentateur pour qu'il parle de Weasley de la même façon dont Lavande Brown parle quand elle se languit d'amour pour quelqu'un."

Ils rirent puis Draco tomba par hasard sur un Seconde Année de Poufsouffle, dont les yeux écarquillés lui rappelèrent que, même si tout cela lui paraissait tout à fait normal, ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne l'était plus.

"On…on ferait mieux d'aller en cours," dit-il à contrecœur.

"Oui." Harry regarda autour de lui. "Pas besoin de donner encore plus de pain-bénit aux ragots des journaux." Draco ouvrit la bouche mais Harry l'interrompit, "Et si tu comptes encore t'excuser pour cet article, pas la peine. Tu n'es pas ton père."

"Merci." Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"En fait," dit Harry, "j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour la dernière fois, à cause de la photo de nous deux en train de parler devant les vestiaires de Quidditch."

"Oh, ça." Draco haussa les épaules, ressentant à nouveau cette sensation insidieuse entre ses omoplates de vivre dans un véritable nid de vipères. La photo était petite et granuleuse, mais les journaux s'en étaient régalés et la une du Chicaneur avait titré "_À__ Nouveau __De __Simples __Amis __- __Ou __Plus __?_".

"Ton père était en colère ?"

"Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Bien que les bras m'en soient tombés quand j'ai lu ce qu'il avait dit à la Gazette, _'je__ respecte __l'intimité __de __mon __fils'_." Il fit une pause. "_'Respect__ de __l'intimité'_, mes fesses, oui. Depuis quand, j'aurais aimé lui demander."

Harry rit et Draco se mordit la lèvre. Ce…ce n'avait pas vraiment été très respectueux. Père s'attendait sûrement à mieux de sa part. Bien qu'en ce moment, après avoir été présenté comme un soi-disant époux maltraité à la une de la Gazette dans l'unique but de servir aux machinations politiques de Lucius Malfoy, Draco avait l'impression qu'il pouvait bien être pardonné de s'être moqué de lui pendant quelques secondes.

"Au fait, comment tu te débrouilles en Potions ?" demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Moi ? Ça va. Hermione a pris la relève pour m'aider là où tu t'étais arrêté. Je me débrouille même pas mal en Arithmancie. C'est plutôt la Métamorphose qui me pose problème."

"Je croyais que c'était la matière où tu excellais."

"Normalement, oui. Pas ce semestre. En plus, je travaille avec Lisa Turpin et Stephen Cornfoot maintenant, et…" Il secoua la tête.

"Ils ne t'aident pas ?"

"Ils essaient, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas."

"C'est bizarre. Cornfoot est mon partenaire en Sortilèges maintenant, et je le trouve plutôt utile," dit Draco, qui faillit se mettre à rire en se rendant compte de son involontaire sous-entendu. "Tu sais. Un Serdaigle. Très efficace."

"C'est juste que je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit," avoua Harry. "Je prends vraiment du retard dans ce cours et McGonagall n'apprend pas les mêmes choses aux Gryffondor, donc Hermione ne peut même pas m'aider."

"Exactement comme moi en Botanique. Les Serpentard ne font pas la même chose que nous et ça ne m'intéresse pas assez pour essayer de comprendre par moi-même."

"Pourtant, tu n'as jamais semblé avoir beaucoup de problèmes en Botanique."

"Entre toi et Londubat, c'était difficile de ne pas progresser. Mais je suis assis à côté de Hannah Abbott maintenant. Jolie fille, mais un peu bouchée."

"Elle n'est pas si mal que ça," dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Elle ne dit pas plus de deux mots à la fois."

"Elle est timide, c'est tout."

Ils arrivaient à la salle de Potions. Draco réprima un soupir mais tendit résolument le bras pour saisir la poignée de la porte, regardant avec curiosité par-dessus son épaule lorsque Harry émit un petit son du fond de la gorge.

"Oui ?"

"Je…je pourrais t'aider, en Botanique. Si tu veux. Je suis plutôt fort dans cette matière."

"Quoi ?"

Harry détourna le regard et choisit ses mots avec précaution. "Ça serait…agréable de ne pas toujours chercher à s'éviter."

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "Oui, ce serait bien." Il marqua une pause. "Mais c'est ce qu'on est censé faire. La Guérisseuse a dit que ce serait bizarre, au début, mais qu'au final…"

Harry déglutit et acquiesça, semblant sur le point de laisser tomber l'idée, et Draco s'en serait donné des claques, ayant aimé pouvoir effacer ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce sentiment avait dû se communiquer à Harry car ce dernier leva les yeux, fouillant les siens à la recherche de quelque chose et semblant finir par le trouver.

L'enchaînement lui avait appris à quoi ressemblait Harry quand il ressentait quelque chose de précis. Et, à ce moment-là, même s'il ne pouvait plus du tout le ressentir, il savait que Harry se sentait incertain, timide, ayant envie de lui parler. Et tendu. Très tendu.

Tout comme Draco. Il avait même un peu de mal à respirer. À cause de la Botanique.

"Je…" Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu me manques."

Le problème avec sa respiration ne s'arrangeait pas.

"Je…Toi aussi," finit par dire Draco.

Et ils relâchèrent tous deux leur souffle.

Harry déglutit difficilement et recouvra lentement la main de Draco, toujours sur la poignée de la porte, de la sienne. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui." Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "Mais…la Guérisseuse a dit…"

Harry soupira et laissa retomber sa main. Oui. Retour à la réalité. Cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'au moins Draco n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça mais, vraiment, ça ne changeait rien.

"Je sais," dit Harry. "Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Mais…mais où est le mal ? Je veux dire…"

Draco secoua la tête, se disant fermement que cela relèverait de la plus haute stupidité de ne pas éviter Harry comme la peste. Il était prêt à le lui dire mais se surprit à avoir envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur, frustré, quand tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut, "Eh bien…"

"Je…je ne dis pas quoi que ce soit d'indécent, tu sais, c'est juste que…ça semble stupide de ne même pas…de ne même pas travailler ensemble."

"Oui, d'accord," répondit Draco avant de ne pouvoir se raviser et de réprimer sa réponse. "Oui, ça ne me dérangerait pas."

"Vraiment ?" Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

**ooooooo**

Pourquoi pas, en effet, se demandait-il encore alors qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher ce soir-là.

Cela avait été vraiment, vraiment stupide. Monumentalement stupide. Il était censé reprendre le cours de sa vie, et non pas faire un bond dans l'idiotie la plus irrémédiable. Un bond de géant : accepter de se voir demain pour échanger leurs notes de Botanique et de Métamorphose.

Il reprenait le cours normal de sa vie. Il appréciait la liberté d'être tout seul, de ne pas avoir à faire face aux amis de Harry, de ne pas avoir à faire face aux articles de journaux…

Sauf que c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle Harry et lui avaient passé ce très bon moment, non ? Draco parvenait très bien à rester éloigner de lui, mais son père faisait à tous les coups quelque chose qui les repoussait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et Père ne comprendrait sûrement jamais ce qu'il avait fait de mal ; tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il avait eu l'occasion de marquer des points auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres - au diable les conséquences que cela avait pour son fils.

Mais…cet article était peut-être ce que Père avait voulu dire par "compensation". Cela ne semblait pas vraiment assez, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait se révéler un peu bizarre, parfois, surtout quand cela concernait Harry. Si c'était le cas, Père pourrait sûrement se faire pardonner d'avoir traîné le nom de Draco dans la boue en même temps que celui de Harry.

Mais bon sang, il aurait aimé être mis au courant à l'avance que Père avait eu l'intention de divulguer cette histoire aujourd'hui. Mais c'était trop demander, bien sûr. Père n'avait jamais vu la nécessité de lui donner suffisamment d'informations ; soit il pensait que Draco comprendrait les choses par lui-même, soit qu'il n'était pas digne d'en être informé. Ou peut-être, tout simplement, qu'il n'y pensait pas.

Ce qui était déjà énervant en temps normal, mais qui devenait exaspérant lorsque les actions de sa famille avaient un impact direct sur lui. Il n'avait pas plus d'informations maintenant qu'il n'en avait eu en seconde année lorsque l'affaire de l'Héritier de Serpentard avait éclaté, ou en cinquième année lorsque son père avait mené le raid au Ministère de la Magie - seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire parce que tous les problèmes qui arrivaient à son insu étaient liés à son satané enchaînement. Rien que la semaine dernière, il avait lu dans un article que Parnassus McKay s'était suicidé en prison - et il n'avait aucune idée de comment, de pourquoi, de si sa famille était oui ou non impliquée. Et maintenant, ça…

Il espérait seulement que la crise qu'il avait piquée ce matin ne remontrait pas aux oreilles de Père. Mais si jamais cela arrivait, il pourrait toujours dire ce qu'il avait fait remarquer à Harry ce matin : peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu dire, le nom de Harry avait été entaché, et Père s'était assuré que rien de ce que Draco pourrait dire ou démentir ne ferait une grande différence. Il n'aurait qu'à espérer réussir à convaincre Père qu'il avait pensé à tout ça avant de piquer sa crise, et non pas après coup.

Et il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que si Père apprenait que Harry et lui s'étaient retrouvés seul en-dehors des cours, il parviendrait à le convaincre que ça n'avait été que pour les cours. Ce qui était le cas. Vraiment.

Bien.

Draco soupira profondément. La seule chose encore plus stupide que d'accepter de voir Harry demain était de se mentir à lui-même en faisant comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière cette histoire de travailler ensemble. Il ne pouvait rester dans le déni plus longtemps.

Et il avait eu sa part de déni dernièrement.

Le déni, c'était de coucher avec Pansy et avec Stephen Cornfoot et de se dire que cela lui suffisait. De se dire qu'il en avait fini avec Harry. Si cela avait été vrai, il n'aurait pas été assez idiot pour ignorer les avertissements que son cerveau lui avait hurlé aujourd'hui, les signes très clairs dans la voix et les yeux de Harry qui montraient qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les devoirs, sa propre réaction - si enthousiaste que c'en était inacceptable - qui l'avait fait sauter sur l'occasion de voir Harry seul.

Son père allait le tuer s'il le découvrait. Et pourtant, il restait déterminé et s'obstinait à le faire, parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Parce que la liberté, l'indépendance, Pansy et Cornfoot réunis n'étaient pas suffisants pour compenser ce qu'il avait perdu.

Absolument pas suffisants. Pansy était une bonne amie, il l'appréciait beaucoup et coucher avec elle était bien mieux qu'en être réduit à se toucher lui-même, mais elle ne le faisait pas non plus grimper aux rideaux. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, d'ailleurs. Et c'était réciproque - elle s'amusait beaucoup, il le savait, mais elle n'avait pas à se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir avant même qu'il ne l'embrasse, comme Harry le faisait.

Et Cornfoot…oui, plaisant, et définitivement mieux que rien. Mais rien de spécial non plus. Non seulement avait-il été un peu maladroit et lui avait occasionné une certaine douleur leur première fois ensemble (sans compter qu'il avait été un peu rapide à venir), mais il s'était également montré nerveux et totalement perdu parce que, même s'il n'était pas vierge, il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un autre garçon avant. Et sa nervosité, contrairement à celle de Harry, n'avait été ni attendrissante ni excitante. Cornfoot avait posé question sur question sur question, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui réponde sèchement qu'il n'avait qu'à apporter une Plume à Papotes la prochaine fois.

Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas fait, et leur seconde fois avait été bien plus plaisante. Draco s'était alors dit qu'il s'était amélioré, qu'il avait du potentiel. Après tout, Harry n'avait pas été un expert non plus au départ…

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la manière dont Harry rejetait la tête en arrière et murmurait d'une voix étranglée de petits gros mots, pris dans le feu de la passion. Harry avait dû se mordre la main pour s'empêcher de jouir la première fois où Draco lui avait fait une fellation. Son excitation avait toujours enflammé Draco – et s'en souvenir provoquait le même effet, se rendit-il compte d'un air piteux, alors qu'il glissait la main sous la couverture pour se toucher, fermant les yeux pour se rappeler des étincelles qui les avaient parcouru. Il s'arrêta pour vérifier qu'il avait bien placé un sort de silence sur les rideaux. Ce qui lui rappela un souvenir légèrement embarrassant mais pourtant très excitant d'une soirée, juste après le début du semestre en hiver, où ils avaient oublié de placer un sort d'intimité, et avaient été surpris d'entendre la voix traînante et furieuse de Blaise de l'autre côté des rideaux répondre à la demande haletante de Draco.

"Oh, _bon __sang_, laisse-le te sucer, Potter, si ça peut le faire taire. J'ai un exposé en Histoire de la Magie demain et tout ça me fait perdre joyeusement le fil de la Convention Internationale de Warlock."

Draco ferma les yeux, sa main bougeant plus vite, souriant en coin alors qu'il se rappelait le rougissement humilié de Harry et sa voix qui sifflait un sort de silence. Il s'était attendu à ce que Harry se recule et insiste pour finir dans leur dortoir, mais Harry avait alors repoussé Draco sur le dos, l'avait embrassé et les avait fait jouir rapidement, et de manière torride, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de le faire "dans l'intérêt de Zabini, tu sais," alors qu'ils jouissaient ensemble. Le fait que les inhibitions de Harry soient clairement réduites en esclavage par sa libido avait été - et était encore – très excitant.

Il se libéra en haletant, réchauffé par ce souvenir.

Il se nettoya et se dit fermement que ce ne serait pas la même chose avec Harry si - bon, d'accord, ne soyons pas naïfs - _quand_ ils coucheront à nouveau ensemble. Pomfresh avait dit que c'était l'enchaînement qui rendait l'acte aussi intense. Et ils n'étaient plus enchaînés. Peut-être que, après avoir enfin couché de nouveau avec lui, maintenant l'enchaînement dissout, Draco parviendrait à accepter le fait que ce qu'il lui manquait avait disparu pour de bon. Et il pourrait ensuite reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Et attendre avec impatience de ressentir à nouveau ce genre d'intensité avec sa future femme, une gentille Sang-Pur de bonne famille.

Et alors, se dit-il, il n'aurait plus besoin de se mentir à lui-même.

**ooooooo**

**134ème jour, Mardi**

"Pathétique. Totalement pathétique."

"Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça !"

"Essaie encore," ordonna Draco, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil vert et argent.

Harry plissa les yeux en regardant son écharpe rouge et or qui le défiait allègrement depuis l'endroit où elle était roulée en boule, sur le sol d'une salle de classe vide. "Pannoseta," dit-il fermement.

L'écharpe tressaillit d'un air moqueur mais resta désespérément plate.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce sort en cours ?"

"Lisa et Stephen étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour savoir laquelle de leur chaise était la plus solide et pour savoir si la solidité était plus importante que la luminosité."

"Les Serdaigle," ricana Draco.

"Lisa était aussi en train de tailler un costume à Stephen pour avoir séché leur compte-rendu de Métamorphose dimanche. Elle l'accusait de travailler avec un Poufsouffle, puisqu'ils avaient fait leur examen la semaine dernière."

"Tromper ton partenaire de travail." Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Le péché ultime pour les Serdaigle." Harry rit puis regarda à nouveau son écharpe toute plate. Bon sang, normalement, c'était la matière où il était le meilleur. "Pense tout simplement à la chaise que tu veux," lui rappela Draco. "Les mots n'ont pas d'importance, tu le sais, ce qui compte c'est de garder à l'esprit ce que tu veux. Les mots ne sont là que pour t'aider à faire converger tes pensées."

"Oui, c'est vrai," répondit-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air impatient alors que Draco lui rappelait des choses que n'importe quel troisième année savait. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son écharpe. "Ça serait peut-être plus simple si j'arrivais à comprendre en quoi c'est censé être utile."

"S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux," dit Draco d'une voix affligée. "Tu te trouves dans un marais, tu es fatigué, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir dans la boue, tu retires ton écharpe et tu la transformes en chaise. C'est assez utile pour toi ?"

"J'imagine," dit Harry, peu enthousiaste.

"Je sais, je sais, les Gryffondor adorent s'asseoir dans la boue," marmonna Draco. Harry se fit la réflexion que, auparavant, cela aurait été une transition naturelle à quelques insultes gratuites reprenant le mot "boue".

Bon. La chaise. Il se concentra sur l'écharpe, essayant de penser à ce à quoi il voulait la faire ressembler quand il aurait fini. Et non pas à Draco qui avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans son fauteuil et qui troublait complètement sa concentration.

Bon sang de bonsoir.

Bordel, il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les derniers mois de leur enchaînement, quand être avec Draco lui semblait totalement normal et, même, le faisait se sentir encore plus confiant que jamais, la solidité de leur enchaînement donnant l'impression d'être une base stable pour leurs vies. Mais la présence de Draco, à cet instant précis, n'était pas du tout reposante. Elle était réconfortante mais distrayante, comme si Harry était encore plus vigilant et concentré maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir et être avec lui - mais ce sur quoi il se concentrait le plus était le simple fait que Draco soit là. Cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses qu'il ne cesse de revoir l'expression du visage de Draco lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de se revoir ; il était presque sûr, même sans l'enchaînement, que pratiquer la Métamorphose, faire bonne impression à McGonagall et Neville ou encore récupérer des notes en Botanique n'était pas la seule chose qui intéressait Draco.

C'était comme ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Cho, ce vrai conflit entre désirer désespérément être avec quelqu'un mais ensuite se retrouver dérouté par sa proximité. Draco lui aurait lancé un sort sur-le-champ s'il se doutait que Harry les comparait tous les deux, mais c'était vrai.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Draco n'était pas Cho Chang et Harry n'avait plus quinze ans. Il abaissa sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Draco.

"Je crois que je ne peux pas le faire," répondit-il lentement.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je…tout ce truc de 'restons de simples amis', c'est trop…je ne peux pas."

Silence.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est trop distrayant."

Il y eut un silence. Puis Draco déglutit difficilement, se leva, murmura calmement Finite Incantatum et mit son écharpe dans la poche. "Alors, deux choix. On se sépare poliment ou on n'essaie pas d'être de 'simples amis'."

Harry leva les yeux. Il savait par expérience ce à quoi ressemblait Draco quand il voulait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'enchaînement. Il le savait.

Harry se rapprocha un peu et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit de l'hésitation, de la timidité…et le même désir que lui. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, s'attendant à ce que Draco recule à n'importe quel moment. Bon sang, s'attendant à ce que lui-même recule à n'importe quel moment.

Mais aucun ne recula.

Il toucha doucement le bras de Draco. "Tu es sûr…"

Draco hésita et baissa les yeux. "Mon père me tuerait si…"

"Je sais. C'est sûrement une mauvaise idée…" Harry s'interrompit.

Draco leva les yeux, et…oh, bon sang. Oui, ils savaient quelle était la décision la plus judicieuse. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient fait de choix très judicieux jusqu'à maintenant dès que ça les concernait. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé simplement parce qu'il était question de leur amitié - ou peu importe ce que c'était - au lieu de leur haine ?

Il s'approcha, incapable de s'arrêter. Et, cette fois, Draco fût celui qui resta figé sur place, indécis, et Harry fût celui qui en avait le plus envie, celui qui avait le moins à perdre, comme cela avait été le cas de Draco dans le bureau de Dumbledore la première fois…

Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et c'était le septième ciel.

La familiarité. La chaleur. Le désir, le besoin de plus, la même odeur, le même goût - même le son que Draco émit, le soupir de soulagement ou peut-être autre chose, tout était pareil…

Pomfresh avait dit que c'était l'enchaînement qui rendait cela aussi puissant, mais si c'était ce qu'il restait après la fin de l'enchaînement, il n'y avait presque aucune différence, si ce n'est qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir directement les émotions de Draco. Mais l'incroyable passion était toujours présente et le besoin irrépressible de ne pas le voir s'en aller, l'immédiate excitation, le désir désespéré de le toucher partout ; tout cela était toujours présent. Et Harry devait s'obliger à garder les mains dans les cheveux, sur les joues et le cou de Draco pour ne pas les laisser s'aventurer trop loin trop vite.

"Oh, bon sang," dit doucement Draco en s'écartant légèrement et en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, nerveux.

"Rien, c'est juste que je me dis que…peu importe." Draco baissa les yeux, passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux de Harry, manifestement contrarié.

Harry s'obligea à arrêter. Il se recula. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre si leur trouble traduisait de la confusion, de l'excitation ou des doutes.

Pas des doutes, se dit-il lorsque Draco émit un son profond du fond de la gorge et le rapprocha de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément et Harry fit attention à ne pas en exiger trop et à ne pas laisser la choquante réaction de son corps prendre le dessus sur lui.

Oh, bon sang, c'était comme rentrer chez soi après un long voyage.

**ooooooo**

"Tu as fini ton devoir d'Astronomie ?" demanda Ron lorsque Harry balança son sac au sol puis se laissa tomber sur le lit.

"Euh, oui. Tout fini."

Ron rit. "Mais bien sûr. Qui c'est ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Quoi ? Qui ?" répondit Harry en sentant son cœur flanché.

Le sourire amusé de Ron rendit les excuses de Harry, préparées avec soin, complètement inutiles. Moins de quinze minutes après son retour à Gryffondor. Certes, il s'était absenté un peu plus longtemps que prévu, s'était montré un peu évasif quant à ce qu'il allait faire, et il savait qu'il était incapable de dissimuler la profonde agitation qu'il ressentait et que cette dernière s'était vue sur son visage, mais il avait honnêtement cru que Ron ne se rendrait pas compte que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être terriblement observateur.

"Tu as dit que tu allais finir ton devoir d'Astronomie mais tu as oublié de prendre ton livre. Et l'expression de ton visage dément le 'je viens d'avoir une séance de travail très productive'."

"Ron…"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? Tu as peur que ça se retrouve dans les journaux ?"

Harry poussa un soupir, capitulant. "Oui," répondit-il en fixant le plafond.

"Harry. Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu sais que je ne le dirais à perso…à moins que ce ne soit elle qui ait peur de se retrouver dans les journaux ?"

"On en a tous les deux peur."

"Allez, qui c'est ?"

"Ron, je ne peux pas te le dire," dit-il en secouant la tête mais Ron se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents.

"Tu sais bien qu'on finira par trouver. Tu devrais lui faire remarquer que si tu nous le disais, à Hermione et à moi, on pourrait vous aider à garder le secret un peu plus longtemps. Dis-lui que…" Ron s'interrompit, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il regarda Harry fixement et ce dernier essaya de prendre une expression neutre, presque innocente.

"C'est un mec, pas vrai ?"

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond et il secoua rapidement la tête, mais le mal était fait. Il n'était pas parvenu à camoufler sa réaction et Ron le regardait maintenant d'un air un peu choqué, qui se transforma vite en amusement. "Harry."

"Ne…ne le dis pas à Hermione," dit rapidement Harry en s'asseyant.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est juste que…je pense qu'elle ne comprendrait pas."

"Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est née Moldu ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Hermione de penser ça et tu le sais."

"Non, ce n'est pas…"

"Alors quoi ?" Harry secoua la tête d'un air buté et Ron fronça les sourcils. "Le problème c'est de qui il s'agit, c'est ça ?"

"Je…"

Ron s'assit soudain. "Ce n'est pas Malfoy, quand même ?"

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Ron, choqué. Jamais au grand jamais n'aurait-il pensé que Ron devinerait - il prit soin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Ron sur l'autre lit et non pas de Hermione.

"C'est lui," dit Ron, catégorique. Harry releva les genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus en prenant une profonde inspiration, incapable de lui faire face.

Bon sang. Bon sang, cela avait été tellement plus vite que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le besoin de s'excuser était tellement fort. Mon père va me tuer, avait dit Draco, et Harry ne pouvait qu'en convenir et remercier sa bonne étoile de ne pas avoir le même problème, mais il devait reconnaître que se remettre à fréquenter Draco de son propre chef ne transporterait sûrement pas ses amis de joie non plus. C'était une chose de fréquenter un très probable futur Mangemort qui haïssait les nés Moldus parce que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Mais lui courir après de son plein gré…

Il garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas voir d'accusation ou de déception dans les yeux de Ron. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour briser le silence gêné. "Comment…comment tu as su ?"

Il y eut une pause puis Ron s'assit de façon à ce que son dos soit adossé contre la tête de lit, se frotta le visage d'un air las et émit un petit rire. "Par Hermione, en fait," répondit-il. Harry le regarda, perdu. "Tu es au courant pour cet article qui se demandait si vous ne vous étiez pas remis ensemble, publié il y a quelques jours ?"

"Oui ?"

"J'ai dit quelque chose comme 'mais bien sûr, quand les Veracrasses pourront voler', mais elle est devenue très sérieuse. Elle a dit que ça ne la surprendrait pas si tu en avais envie. Elle pensait qu'il te manquait plus que tu ne le laissais paraître."

"Oh."

"Harry…pourquoi ?"

Harry ferma les yeux, profondément reconnaissant de ne pas entendre de déception dans la voix de Ron, mais une simple inquiétude quelque peu abasourdie. "C'est juste que…il me manque," marmonna Harry. "C'est tout. Il…il me manque vraiment."

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Ron attendit qu'il développe. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne le ferait pas, Ron soupira. "C'est ce que Hermione a dit. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais déprimé que parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien, mais elle a dit que c'était plus que ça. Elle a même dit que…tu sais que les Moldus croient que tu peux vraiment te faire tomber malade si tu es très affecté par quelque chose ?"

"Oui," sourit légèrement Harry.

"Dingue. Elle a dit qu'ils avaient des trucs qui ressemblaient à des Potions d'Allégresse et qu'ils les prenaient quand ça devenait vraiment grave."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Potion d'Allégresse, Ron."

"Tu es sûr ? Ce serait bien plus facile et bien moins dangereux que de te remettre à le fréquenter." Harry détourna les yeux. "Est-ce que tu…te sens mieux, maintenant ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Oui, j'imagine."

"Bon, c'est bien, je crois." Ron prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu es fou, tu le sais ça ? C'est de _Malfoy_ dont on parle. Enfin, je sais que tu as appris à mieux le connaître, à l'apprécier et tout ça, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne voulais pas trop te lier d'amitié avec lui en sachant ce qu'il deviendrait plus tard."

"Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai dit, mais c'est…c'est différent, maintenant."

Ron acquiesça, l'expression résignée. "Écoute, tu ferais mieux de le dire à Hermione, que tu le veuilles ou non. Elle va piquer une crise si elle le découvre par elle-même."

"Je sais." Harry grimaça.

"On t'aidera à garder ça secret, si tu veux. J'espère juste franchement que tu sais ce que tu fais."

Harry ferma les yeux. "Mais je n'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le souci."

**ooooooo**

**136ème jour, Jeudi**

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, se disait désespérément Draco. Pas comme ça, Harry arc-bouté sur ses coudes sur le bureau d'une salle de classe inutilisée - leurs baisers passionnés, leurs touchers et leurs halètements avaient dérapé -, la nuque de Harry chaude contre les lèvres et la langue de Draco, ses cuisses qui tremblaient, tous les deux à bout de souffle alors que Draco donnait de grands coups de rein, une main maintenant bien en place les hanches de Harry et l'autre entourant fermement son érection. Plus d'enchaînement pour laisser Draco savoir ce que Harry ressentait et pas d'enchaînement nécessaire, pas besoin, avec la respiration de Harry qui se coupe sous lui et ses articulations qui blanchissent alors qu'il agrippe les bords du bureau, et il n'y avait rien d'accidentel là-dedans. Rien. Pas même le fait que les bords du bureau s'enfonçaient probablement dans les cuisses de Harry et qu'il allait avoir des bleus le lendemain qui allaient être à l'origine de l'excitation de Draco, le fait que Harry pouvait subir ça et s'en ficher, le fait qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, comme avant, le fait que leurs chemises soient ouvertes, que leurs pantalons allaient être abîmés et que la cravate rouge et or de Harry était roulée en boule sur le bureau, le fait que Harry donnait des coups de rein dans la main de Draco comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre que cela au monde…

Bordel, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il déplaça sa main gauche de la hanche de Harry au bord du bureau pour entrelacer leurs doigts, gémissant lorsque les doigts de Harry se resserrèrent autour des siens. Harry inclina la tête, jura, trembla et commença à perdre le contrôle. Draco eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu mourir maintenant et qu'il en aurait été heureux. Ce n'était pas censé être aussi bon.

**ooooooo**

Draco se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Pansy et se félicita de s'être fermement repris après son dernier rendez-vous avec Harry. Pas de suçons louches ; ils avaient vérifié avant de se séparer. Ils avaient pris une douche et il ne portait que ses vêtements, pas un seul appartenant à Harry, et chaque vêtement était aussi défroissé et propre que possible.

Et son expression, avait-il été satisfait de remarquer dans le miroir en revenant dans la Salle Commune presque vide, semblait légèrement inquiète pour l'examen d'Étude des Runes de demain. Absolument aucune indication sur son visage du fait qu'intérieurement il exigeait de lui-même une explication sur ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Pansy lui fit distraitement un signe de la tête, ne levant pas les yeux de son manuel de Runes alors qu'elle tendait la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. "Comment va ton…bon ami, Cornfoot ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco se figea alors qu'il était en train de sortir son propre manuel de son sac. "Quoi ?"

Pansy ricana en fermant son livre. "Merlin, Draco, tu devrais voir ton visage."

Il observa son visage à la recherche d'une quelconque pointe de jalousie ou de colère. Elle semblait surtout amusée.

"Ça va, chéri," dit-elle en souriant en coin. "J'ai surpris Cornfoot te reluquer en Sortilèges la semaine dernière. Je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être curieux d'essayer d'autres garçons après Potter. Mais je me dois de t'avertir que ton père ne se montrera peut-être pas aussi compréhensif."

Draco relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait, se reposant contre le dos du siège. "Mon père ne s'en offusquera pas," dit-il. "Du moment que je me marie à une fille convenable en temps voulu."

"Mm, oui, et tu es toujours aussi doué avec les femmes," ronronna malicieusement Pansy. Il lui fit un large sourire et elle tapota son genou, lui indiquant qu'il devrait s'y installer pour qu'ils aient une petite discussion. Il s'allongea complaisamment sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. "Alors…tu préfères les garçons, maintenant ?"

"Non. Enfin, peut-être…je ne sais pas…"

"Alors je ne te suffisais pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger en passant à nouveau les doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Allons, Pants." Il leva les yeux sur elle avec inquiétude.

"Je déteste ce surnom et tu ne vas pas me décourager aussi facilement," dit-elle sévèrement. "Allez, ma fierté féminine est en jeu."

"Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai décidé d'aller avec Cornfoot parce que je ne voulais pas rendre les choses délicates entre nous. Écoute, j'aime une bonne partie de jambes en l'air autant que n'importe qui mais tu dois reconnaître…"

"Non, c'est raisonnable. Mais je te jure que si tu reviens un jour ici avec des suçons sur tout le corps, on aura des choses à se dire. Plus que des choses, en fait. Pour être totalement équitable. On ne doit jamais laisser un ami sur le carreau comme ça, après tout."

"Très bien." Il lui fit un large sourire.

"C'est pareil qu'avant ?"

"De quoi, de coucher avec un garçon ?" Draco haussa les épaules. "Ce sont deux personnes différentes."

"Je le sais, ça, Draco." Pansy baissa la voix. "Et je ne te parle pas de Cornfoot."

"Je te demande pardon ?"

Pansy examinait ses ongles avec le plus grand intérêt. "Tu te souviens quand cette garce de McGonagall m'avait envoyé polir les vieilles plaques des A.S.P. l'année dernière, après que j'ai transformé les nattes de cette Abbott en vase verte dégoulinante ? Ton père avait obtenu la meilleure note aux A.S.P. de Sortilèges jamais eue depuis douze ans. Il n'est pas stupide, ton père."

Draco la fixa.

"Et si je peux placer un simple sort de pistage sur toi pour savoir quand tu couches avec Stephen Cornfoot et quand tu es passé à quelqu'un d'autre, on peut raisonnablement supposer que ton père en a également les capacités."

"Pansy…" Draco commença à se relever mais la main de Pansy se plaça sur son épaule pour le maintenir en place.

"Je ne peux qu'espérer que Potter a fait quelque chose pour t'embrouiller l'esprit et que tu pourrais utiliser ça comme excuse pour ton père lorsqu'il le découvrira, parce qu'il va le découvrir, et tu vas payer le prix fort."

"Je…"

"C'est de loin la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite," dit-elle, son expression et sa voix complètement en désaccord - la première parfaitement taquine et désinvolte, la seconde parfaitement monotone. "Je devrais te dénoncer. J'ai dit que je te soutiendrais mais ça, ça met vraiment, vraiment, ma patience et ma confiance en toi à l'épreuve. Ce genre d'idiotie n'est pas vraiment de bon augure pour toi et tu n'as donc plus du tout la moindre utilité à mes yeux ; tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps si tu es suffisamment débile pour tout risquer pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air avec _Potter_, qui plus est."

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade et il semblait incapable de détourner les yeux de son visage. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses disputes pendant toutes ces années, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse, au point que son habituel et retentissant sarcasme avait laissé place à un calme glacial.

"As-tu, je ne sais pas, une _quelconque_ explication ?"

"Je…"

"Non, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait."

Il fronça les sourcils et décida de passer à l'offensive. "Écoute, ça suffit…" Il commença à se lever mais l'entendit murmurer quelque chose et il sentit ses muscles se geler sur place. Il aurait voulu se donner des baffes de s'être fait prendre par surprise, à nouveau, par l'habitude de Pansy de garder sa baguette fixée à l'intérieur de sa manche de façon à ce qu'elle puisse la sortir discrètement et lancer des sorts quand elle le voulait sans révéler ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

"Draco, ton père ne prendra pas la peine de te déshériter s'il le découvre. Il se contentera de t'assassiner de la manière la plus dégueulasse possible," dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Il ne pouvait ni se lever ni même détourner le regard de son visage.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fera," dit Draco en sachant que cela sonnait faux. Il lui était reconnaissant qu'elle lui autorise au moins à parler.

"Ton père t'a retiré ta voix pendant une semaine quand tu avais huit ans."

"Je lui avais répondu avec insolence."

"Quand j'ai répondu à ma mère, elle a ordonné à l'elfe de maison de me laver la bouche avec une racine. Quand j'ai eu des mauvaises notes en Potions, on m'a confisqué mon balai pendant un mois. Ton père t'a confisqué ta magie pendant tout un été à la fin de la première année parce que Granger avait obtenu de meilleures notes que toi."

"Personne n'est censée utiliser la magie l'été en première année, de toute façon," fit remarquer Draco d'un ton égal.

"Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance pour nos familles," railla Pansy. "On n'est pas des Weasley ou des Londubat. Et même si on l'était, comme tu l'as remarqué cet été-là, il y a une énorme différence entre ne pas être autorisé à et ne pas _pouvoir_ utiliser ta magie." Pansy secoua la tête avec colère. "Et ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il t'ait acheté ta place dans l'équipe de Quidditch parce que ta mère a réussi à le faire culpabiliser de t'avoir transformé en Cracmol pendant six semaines et l'a convaincu de le faire. Surtout qu'en plus il t'a rendu aveugle pendant deux jours parce que tu avais perdu contre Potter au Quidditch. Il…il t'a fait boire une potion d'Emetium pur qui t'a fait vomir pendant toute une semaine uniquement parce que tu avais laissé échapper que tu aimais bien l'Attrapeur des Furies, qui était un né Moldu. Il t'a enfermé dans une pièce avec Fenrir Greyback toute une nuit de pleine lune quand tu as osé dire que, peut-être, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait pas s'allier aux loups-garous - et je _sais_ que Fenrir n'aurait pas pu te mordre mais tu ne le savais pas à l'époque et ce que ton père a fait était cruel. Il devient complètement marteau quand tu le défies ou le déçois et tu es en train d'oublier tout ça, et…" Elle se baissa soudain et le prit dans ses bras, ses mots étouffés dans son cou. "Je te DÉTESTE ! Tu n'es qu'un IDIOT fini !"

Draco ferma les yeux, essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas réfléchir à tout ce que Pansy venait de lui dire et attendit avec nervosité qu'elle se reprenne avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "J'ai simplement besoin de…je ne sais pas, finir convenablement les choses, c'est tout," dit-il doucement. Il aurait aimé qu'elle l'autorise au moins à détourner le visage de son regard perçant. "Ça…ça s'est arrêté trop tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de…écoute, on parle bien de Potter, là ?" Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce. "Ce n'est pas non plus la plus lumineuse bougie du chandelier. Pas aussi bien foutu que ça, pas aussi intéressant que ça non plus. Ses capacités sociales sont affreuses, ses opinions politiques et ses amis…" Il s'interrompit. "J'ai simplement besoin de tirer un trait sur lui, d'accord ? Ça ne sera pas long."

"Draco, espèce d'idiot." Pansy l'entoura de ses bras et secoua la tête. "La mère de Queenie avait raison, en fin de compte. Les hommes, vous êtes tous des incapables. Dirigés par votre pantalon et rien d'autre." Elle secoua la tête et caressa les cheveux de Draco, murmurant Finite Incantatum pour mettre fin au sort paralysant. Il se détendit lentement dans son étreinte.

**xoxoxo**

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs qui continuent à lire cette traduction et à m'encourager malgré les petits ratés et le retard constant que j'accumule ces derniers temps. Merci de votre fidélité et de votre soutien, ça me fait énormément chaud au coeur :)

Un merci particulier à kisis, chatounette, Rose-Marie et Julie pour leurs commentaires, auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

A dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre !


	19. 18 au 27 Février

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** et les **scènes explicites** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers **mercredis **du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à **Kaorimiiko** et **Werewolfheart89** pour leur relecture de ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 18**

**18 Février - 27 Février**

**143ème jour, Jeudi**

Furibonde, Pansy traversait le couloir d'un pas lourd. Quelle journée exécrable ! Pour commencer, toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises en cours de Potions étaient dorénavant inutilisables à cause d'une goutte de SpreadRot qui était tombée dessus. Millicent Bulstrode allait _amèrement_ regretter cet incident si elle ne lui proposait pas une compensation satisfaisante…Ensuite, cet abruti de Poufsouffle de Zacharias Smith, avec l'aide enthousiaste de Queenie, l'avait faite se ridiculiser en Étude des Runes. Et pour finir, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait décidé d'innover en créant des "groupes de travail préétablis" dont la composition différerait de celle des groupes habituellement formés. Il avait lancé un sort pour former les groupes au hasard, qui avait réparti Pansy et Draco avec Potter, Weasley et Granger, pour un devoir qui exigeait d'eux de se retrouver après les cours pour travailler ensemble. Pendant toute la semaine. Fantastique.

La seule chose positive qui lui était arrivée jusqu'à présent était que tous les cours ayant lieu au troisième étage avaient été annulés il y a une heure, lorsqu'un sixième année avait accidentellement lancé un sort Sonorus si puissant que le sol tout entier s'était transformé en une infernale caisse de résonance, le moindre son devenant une véritable cacophonie. Ce qui se révélait finalement une excellente chose, puisque cela permettait à Pansy d'échapper au cours d'Histoire de la Magie et lui offrait ainsi vingt minutes de calme pour travailler seule avant que leur stupide groupe de Défense ne se retrouve en salle 11.

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, se dit-elle alors qu'elle approchait de la porte. Bien que toujours furieuse contre Draco de vouloir retourner dans les bras de Potter, elle devait admettre que ce serait au moins une occasion pour eux d'être ensemble sans avoir à être méfiants ou à s'assurer que personne ne les soupçonnait d'avoir remis le couvert.

Heureusement, Weasley et Granger n'étaient pas deux pénibles Poufsouffle, s'extasiant devant la petite aventure de Draco et de Potter ; ils étaient en fait tous les deux inquiets. Même si, l'autre jour, Granger avait maladroitement avancé qu'il était compréhensible que Potter ait désiré retourner vers Draco, vu qu'il "n'avait pas été élevé avec suffisamment de marques d'affection" et qu'il était donc "naturellement attiré de nouveau par la seule relation où il avait…", Pansy ne l'avait pas laissé finir et lui avait demandé (très poliment) de bien vouloir garder ses idées de née Moldue pour elle et de se contenter de tout faire pour les aider à tirer un trait l'un sur l'autre sans que personne n'en sache rien.

Tirer un trait, mon œil, souffla Pansy en elle-même. Draco n'allait pas tirer un trait sur qui que ce soit. Il était bien trop jovial pour un homme qui avait une dernière aventure avec quelqu'un. Ce triple idiot avait en réalité l'air heureux. Avec _Potter_. Si ce n'était l'identité de la personne avec qui il était et le fait que toute cette histoire la mettait dans un état de nerfs effroyable, elle aurait été heureuse pour lui, elle aussi.

Et maintenant ils étaient tous censés travailler ensemble. Jusqu'à lundi. Elle ouvrit la porte de la petite salle de rangement rattachée à la salle de Défense, pensant que sa journée ne pouvait décidément pas empirer, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle et s'arrêta net.

Sa journée venait tout juste d'empirer.

Draco et Potter étaient enlacés sur une chaise, Potter assis à califourchon sur Draco. Leurs lèvres s'embrassaient avidement, leurs chemises étaient à moitié déboutonnées, la cravate rouge et or de Potter était négligemment posée sur l'épaule de Draco et les doigts du Gryffondor étaient enfouis dans les cheveux du Serpentard. Ce dernier se pressait contre Potter, rejetant la tête en arrière et gémissant alors que la bouche du brun descendait le long de sa gorge. Ils étaient évidemment trop absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient pour avoir entendu Pansy entrer ou pour la remarquer, à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux, dissimulée dans l'obscurité de la salle de rangement.

Et, oh bon sang, c'était quelque chose que Pansy n'avait _pas_ envie de voir : Potter, glissant ses mains pour défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Draco, et ce dernier, sifflant son approbation, la respiration s'accélérant alors qu'il rendait la pareille à Potter en glissant une main dans son pantalon.

Oh, bordel, c'était tout simplement - argh ! Pansy réprima un couinement lorsque Potter descendit rapidement des genoux de Draco pour s'agenouiller devant la chaise. Draco se déplaça un peu, étouffa un gémissement et - la vision de Pansy étant bloquée par une table, elle ne pouvait pas dire avec exactitude ce qu'il se passait, mais à en juger par les gémissements réprimés de Draco, à la façon dont il rejetait la tête en arrière et dont ses yeux se fermaient de plaisir, c'était plus qu'évident et c'était…

…sexy à outrance.

Et totalement _délirant_.

Pansy s'arrêta. Son premier instinct, qui avait été de pousser un cri strident pour les faire arrêter sur-le-champ, se mua en une soudain et vertigineuse hilarité suivie d'une profonde détermination à ne rien faire pour les déranger.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, se lança un petit sort de dissimulation puis un sort d'insonorisation à la salle et s'installa pour attendre. Et observer. De très, très près. Parce qu'elle n'allait jamais, au grand jamais, laisser Draco oublier qu'elle l'avait surpris, en toute intimité, à se faire astiquer la baguette par nul autre que Le Garçon Qui A Survécu.

Elle pouvait tout aussi bien essayer d'en tirer des leçons pendant qu'elle y était, se dit-elle en réprimant un fou rire hystérique. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi désinhibé quand il était avec elle. Quoi que Potter soit en train de faire, cela le faisait gémir et se couvrir les yeux d'une main, les jambes tremblantes. Pansy se demanda si elle devait essayer de se rapprocher d'eux pour les observer sous un meilleur angle ou bien s'ils la remarqueraient.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas, ce n'est qu'un devoir de Défense. On est en train d'apprendre à ériger des protections contre les vampires…" Pansy se retourna vivement alors que Granger et Blaise entraient. Elle se rendit compte, bien sûr, que peu importe le bruit qu'ils faisaient, Draco et Potter ne pouvaient pas les entendre à cause du sort d'insonorisation.

"Je croyais que tu allais à la bibliothèque vu que le cours d'Histoire était annulé ?" demanda-t-elle brusquement à Blaise en se déplaçant pour leur bloquer la vue et en essayant désespérément de penser à une façon de le distraire.

"Hermione a proposé de m'aider en Sortilèges après votre travail en grou…qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" Il regardait derrière Pansy et elle poussa un juron en l'attrapant par les épaules, mais c'était trop tard. "C'est quoi ce _bordel_, Pansy ?"

"Blaise…"

Granger avait également repéré Draco et Potter et s'était vivement détournée en prenant une teinte cramoisie.

"Parkinson ! Que…"

"Tu étais au courant ?" Le choc de Blaise se transforma rapidement en indignation et il fit face à Pansy.

"Blaise, laisse-moi t'exp…"

"Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?" exigea de savoir Blaise.

"On doit…" commença Granger, mal à l'aise, en leur faisant signe de sortir.

"Merlin, Granger, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre," coupa impatiemment Pansy. "J'ai lancé un sort et, de toute façon, ils sont un peu trop occupés là…Blaise, s'il te plaît…"

"Depuis. Quand."

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration. "Un peu plus d'une semaine."

"Bordel. Mordred. Bon sang, quel _idiot_ !" dit Blaise en s'appuyant contre le mur et en se cognant la tête contre. "À quoi est-ce qu'il pense, _bordel_ ?"

"Il ne pense pas beaucoup. Pas avec son cerveau, en tout cas."

"Pour l'amour de Dieu," siffla Granger. "On ne peut pas rester là pendant qu'ils…"

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, où Potter amenait Draco près de la jouissance. Elle était en train de tout rater. Elle déclara sèchement, "Quoi ? Tu veux entrer et leur dire d'arrêter ? Ils ne vont pas te remercier, tu sais !" Blaise eut un petit rire et Pansy se donna du courage, remarquant qu'il semblait très légèrement moins livide. "Je croyais que tu tenais à faciliter cette relation terriblement romant…"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne la considère pas comme romantique, mais comme dangereuse…"

"C'est déjà ça," dit sèchement Blaise et Granger le regarda, les yeux plissés.

"Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que je me réjouirais de voir Harry coucher avec _Draco Malfoy_ ?"

Blaise lui lança un regard noir. "Que Dieu nous en garde," railla-t-il avant de sourire en coin lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy. Potter avait apparemment fait un très bon travail puisque Draco s'était avachi sur sa chaise, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Granger leur tournait résolument le dos, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

"Écoute, Granger, si tu t'inquiètes tant pour leur intimité, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'assurer que personne ne vienne les déranger ? Comme, par exemple, Weasley ? Va l'attendre dehors, en voilà une bonne fille," dit sournoisement Pansy alors que Granger sortait avec empressement. Elle se retint de justesse d'ajouter "Ouste !".

Blaise et elle se retournèrent vers Draco et Potter, remarquant que le Serpentard avait manifestement retrouvé assez de souffle pour rendre la pareille à Potter qui semblait terriblement reconnaissant.

"Il a l'air bon à ça," déclara Blaise à contrecœur, tandis que Potter rejetait la tête en arrière et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

"Pas aussi bon que Potter. Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais entendu jurer comme il l'a fait quand il le faisait avec moi," reconnut Pansy.

"La Gazette tuerait pour…enfin, non, ce serait un peu trop de mauvais goût pour la Gazette, mais Le Chicaneur ou L'Inquisiteur tueraient pour une exclusivité comme ça. Le Garçon Qui Suce. Avec l'argent que ça engendrait, je pourrais prendre ma retraite."

"Tu n'es pas le seul. Ils doivent faire plus attention ; cette salle est censée être inutilisée, mais la prochaine fois, ça pourrait être quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté de Draco…"

"Vérifie tes informations avant de parler. Je ne suis pas de son côté, pas quand ça concerne ça."

"Blaise…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne trahirai pas son petit secret, bien qu'il le mériterait. Maintenant, tais-toi. Tu es là, ils ne peuvent pas te voir, tu ferais aussi bien d'observer et d'apprendre," lui dit Blaise avec aigreur. Il secoua la tête en regardant le couple dans la salle. Potter haleta et baissa la main, sûrement pour caresser les cheveux de Draco. "Beau sort de dissimulation, au fait. Tu es une vraie perverse, Pansy."

"Tu les observes, toi aussi."

"C'est plus de la curiosité intellectuelle qu'autre chose. Tu sais que les hommes n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Bien que je dois avouer que si l'un d'eux me proposait de me faire _ça_, je doute que je refuserais…" Blaise s'interrompit alors que Potter gémissait, les yeux fermés, manifestement proche de l'orgasme. "Ah, enfin." Blaise attendit que Potter ait fini de jouir en frissonnant et ait relevé Draco pour le faire monter sur ses genoux, l'embrassant à s'en couper le souffle, pour entrer dans la salle en applaudissant.

"Très belle performance, les mecs."

Pansy rit des visages de Potter et de Draco qui passèrent par les mêmes expressions : la satiété hébétée, le choc et enfin un embarras indigné. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre présentable, refermant à la hâte leurs pantalons et leurs chemises, humiliés et furieux.

"Tu es un idiot," déclara Blaise à Draco sans préambule, ignorant Potter. "Un vrai imbécile, qui cherche à se faire tuer. Tu dois le savoir."

"Espèce de sale con pervers !" fut tout ce que Draco fut capable de trouver en guise de répartie alors qu'il rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon, la poitrine se soulevant encore et les cheveux décoiffés.

"Ça ne te regarde pas, Zabini !" s'écria Potter avec colère en attachant sa cravate.

"De quel droit nous as-tu espionné ?"

"Je ne vous espionnais pas. Je rentrais dans une salle de classe, comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Comme n'importe qui _va_ le faire un jour et, quand la merde vous éclaboussera, elle le fera avec tellement de force que vous aurez besoin d'un Protego pour qu'elle ne vous écrase pas."

"Je regrette de t'informer," ricana Pansy, "que tu n'es pas ce que l'on peut véritablement appeler un voyant, Blaise. Tu ne peux pas…"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être voyant. J'ai un cerveau. Et laissez-moi vous dire que, quand on découvrira que vous êtes ensemble, vous vous rendrez compte que vous auriez encore préféré que cette malédiction vous zigouille." Il remarqua le sursaut alarmé de Potter et leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience. "Non, je n'en parlerai à personne. Mais, Draco, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te soutienne si ça vient à être découvert."

"D'accord. C'est noté," dit Draco d'une voix saccadée.

"Bien."

Il y eut un silence gêné alors que Draco et Potter finissaient de se rhabiller et que Pansy se faisait la réflexion qu'il était vraiment dommage que Potter aussi ait coupé ses cheveux ; ça lui donnait un air bien plus débraillé quand ils étaient courts et décoiffés que quand ils étaient longs et attachés. Elle désigna leurs vêtements de la main. "Vous devriez lancer un sort de Défroissage sur vos vêtements. Vous avez l'air…de vrais chiffonniers."

Draco lança un regard à Blaise lorsque celui-ci ricana.

"Vous avez eu de la chance que ce n'était que nous," ajouta Pansy. "Vous devez être plus prudents. Bon sang, imaginez ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été Nott. Ou la personne qui a aidé McKay à placer cette foutue malédiction ? Ou même Crabbe ou Goyle ?"

Draco et Blaise se mirent soudain à rire et la tension dans la salle diminua un peu. "Bon sang, Goyle," dit Blaise en souriant en coin. "Il serait tellement jaloux, le pauvre imbécile."

"Jaloux ?" répéta Potter. "De quoi ?"

"De vous deux. Du sexe, sous quelque forme que ce soit."

"Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie ?"

Blaise, Pansy et Draco lui lancèrent un regard bizarre. "Non, bien sûr que non," répondit Pansy.

"Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas _si_ mal que ça."

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard amusé et Draco rit doucement. "Non, mais il est plus gay qu'une pièce de trois Noise, Harry."

"Quoi ?"

"Goyle est homosexuel. Tu devais le savoir, non ?"

"Euh…non, je ne savais pas."

"Oh, ne me dis pas que…si, tu es bien en train de rougir !" exulta Blaise.

"Eh bien, je ne le savais pas…enfin, je veux dire…"

"Inquiet à contrecoups que Goyle ait pu vous mater lorsque vous dormiez dans notre dortoir ?" Pansy eut un sourire en coin et Potter rougit encore davantage.

"Non, pas vraiment…"

"Inquiet que Goyle te fasse des avances maintenant ?" demanda Blaise et ils éclatèrent tous de rire face à la gêne de Harry. "Ne t'inquiète pas…Indépendamment de tes opinions politiques, Goyle ne pourrait pas faire d'avances à un autre garçon même s'il était collé à lui par un sort de glu perpétuelle," dit-il dédaigneusement. "Il est plus gay que de la poudre de fée mais plus timide qu'un Botruc."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment," dit Pansy. "Il a l'air d'un vrai gorille stupide et violent - ce qui est un peu vrai, d'ailleurs - mais quand ça concerne les garçons desquels il s'entiche, crois-moi, il est complètement impotent et sans espoir."

"On devrait faire savoir à Granger qu'elle peut ré-entrer dans la salle," fit remarquer Blaise. "Wealsey doit être arrivé entre-temps."

Pansy ouvrit la porte et, comme ils s'y attendaient, Weasley et Granger attendaient derrière, tous les deux très, très rouges - bien que leur embarras n'était rien comparé à celui de Potter, qui comprenait lentement pourquoi ils attendaient dehors et que Blaise lui racontait avec délectation ce que Granger avait vu.

"Oh, allez, Granger," railla-t-il en finissant. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre eux."

"Le savoir et le voir sont deux choses différentes," marmonna Weasley en caressant le bras de Granger d'un geste réconfortant.

"Un petit conseil : vous allez devoir être un peu plus discret," dit Blaise. "Le faire dans la salle de classe de Défense juste avant qu'un groupe d'élèves ne doive venir y travailler ? Sans aucun sort de protection ou d'avertissement ? Pas très malin. Oui, je sais, vous n'aviez sûrement pas prévu que ça arriverait, vous vous êtes laissés emporter, bla bla bla…Épargnez-moi vos excuses. Vous avez essayé votre dortoir de mariage ? Je serais surpris que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de changer le mot de passe."

Draco et Potter se regardèrent, surpris.

"Ou vous pourriez faire ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable et rester éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais arriver à ce niveau-là, c'est sûrement peine perdue. Bon sang, Draco. Si ton père découvre ça…" Blaise secoua la tête.

"Et que croyez-vous exactement que le père de Malfoy soit susceptible de faire ?" demanda doucement Granger.

"Le père de Draco est violent," dit Blaise qui, encore plus crûment, ajouta, "Draco, ils ont tous vu tes souvenirs, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de pouvoir m'envoyer sur les roses, alors tais-toi." Ce dernier croisa les bras, serrant la mâchoire de rage, empli de ressentiment face aux mots et à l'attitude de Blaise. "Oui, c'est un sale petit secret à Serpentard : la tendance de Lucius Malfoy à être un vrai sadique quand il s'énerve s'étend également à son propre fils."

"Blaise…" commença Pansy.

"Et d'après ce que j'ai vu des souvenirs de Potter, je dirais que vous faites une belle paire, tous les deux," dit Blaise d'une voix dure et intransigeante. "Deux petits garçons égratignés par la vie trouvent du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre, et toute cette connerie. C'est très romantique et ça fait au chaud au cœur, tout ça, c'est sûr, sauf que contrairement à ces répugnants Moldus avec qui tu as vécu, Potter, le père de Draco a aussi beaucoup d'argent et le bras très, très long. Ainsi que le contrôle d'une famille et d'une cause que Draco ne va pas abandonner pour une simple petite culbute. N'est-ce pas ?" Il eut un sourire sans joie alors que le visage de Draco restait impassible. "Il n'abandonnera jamais les millions des Malfoy ou la position politique des Malfoy pour toi, Potter, et je me fiche de savoir à quel point tu es doué quand tu es à genoux."

"Tu…" commença furieusement Potter mais il s'arrêta lorsque Draco posa une main sur son bras pour l'interrompre et secoua la tête. Potter pinça les lèvres, se forçant visiblement à garder son sang-froid.

"Écoute, Draco," dit Blaise, presque gentiment, ignorant superbement Potter. "Redescends sur terre. Ce n'est pas un péché de reconnaître que certaines des choses que tes parents t'ont dites sont fausses, et ce n'est pas non plus un péché d'être vu en train de fréquenter des nés Moldus et des traîtres à leur sang par les temps qui courent. Mais _ça_ ?"

Draco détourna le regard, les yeux encore plissés sous l'effet du ressentiment.

Blaise poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte du couloir. "Vous m'excuserez. Ça me donne des brûlures d'estomac. Sans parler du fait que j'ai, moi, contrairement à vous, un certain sens d'auto-préservation et, de ce fait, je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec tout ça quand ça vous explosera à la figure."

Il sortit et laissa derrière lui un lourd silence que Granger brisa en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Bien," dit-elle avec détermination. "Revoyons ces protections contre les vampires. Je veux qu'on soit tous capable de placer et de désactiver les dix qui existent d'ici lundi."

Et ils ouvrirent tous leurs livres, heureux de cette distraction.

**ooooooo**

**145ème jour, Samedi**

Harry parcourut distraitement du regard leur dortoir tout en caressant l'épaule de Draco. C'était bien plus agréable qu'une salle de classe vide. Vu qu'il était très peu probable que quelqu'un entre ici par inadvertance et les surprenne, ils avaient pu prendre leur temps aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient entièrement déshabillés et avaient utilisé le lit au lieu de le faire sur le sol, sur une chaise pleine d'échardes ou contre le mur le plus proche. Ils étaient maintenant allongés ensemble, enlacés, à se raconter tranquillement leur journée. Il allait devoir trouver qui était en charge de changer les mots de passe pour les portraits dans le château car il comptait bien lui envoyer un cadeau anonyme pour le remercier d'avoir oublié de changer celui-ci. Sir Xander n'avait même pas cligné des yeux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et avaient donné "Hadès" comme mot de passe. Il s'était contenté de leur souhaiter un bon retour et avait ouvert la porte.

C'était sûrement le travail de Rusard. Il avait dû préférer regarder si Honeydukes vendait des herbe-aux-chats version de luxe plutôt que de changer le mot de passe.

Mais c'était tellement bizarre. S'il ne réfléchissait pas trop, ignorait les murs nus et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester toute la nuit, il pouvait presque faire comme s'ils étaient revenus au temps de leur enchaînement.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était presque redevenu comme avant, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut l'exemplaire ouvert de la Gazette du Sorcier. Draco était en train de le lire quand Harry était entré et il l'avait laissé ouvert alors qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter en se saluant.

_Malfoy : "Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux Moldus, nous avons besoin de leaders qui n'ont pas peur de faire ce qu'il faut."_

Le gros titre ne faisait pas la une mais était suffisamment grand pour qu'il soit difficile de passer à côté. Il aurait aimé que Draco n'apporte pas ce journal. Ils se surprirent à le regarder tous les deux, puis détournèrent le regard avant que Harry ne se dise qu'il n'avait plus envie d'entretenir ce silence prudent qu'ils avaient cultivé entre eux depuis cette confrontation avec Blaise. Il s'assit, montrant le journal d'un signe de tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il insinue par ça ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Draco haussa les épaules.

"On dirait qu'il revient lentement à une rhétorique pro-Voldemort." Il conserva un regard inexpressif alors que Draco tressaillit comme à son habitude en entendant son nom. "Il change de camp, pas vrai ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment."

"Mais tu t'en doutes."

Draco poussa un soupir. "Oui." Il s'assit aussi, se passant une main dans les cheveux en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte. "J'espère que ce n'est pas un choc pour toi."

"Non. Pas vraiment." Harry s'interrompit, son cerveau lui hurlant de se taire et de ne pas poser des questions dont il ne voulait pas connaître les réponses. "Et toi ?"

"Harry…" dit doucement Draco.

"Tu changes de camp aussi ?"

Draco le fixa, un tas d'émotions passant dans ses yeux. Harry se fit la réflexion que, même sans l'enchaînement, il parvenait encore à lire les émotions de Draco mieux que n'importe qui. Agacement, défiance, hésitation…peine…

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment changé de camp. Tu le sais."

Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Alors…qu'est-ce que tu feras, si on en vient à une guerre déclarée ? Tu tuerais pour ton camp ?"

"Est-ce que tu tuerais pour le tien ?

"Oui, en cas de légitime défense. Ton camp nous attaque."

"Le tien attaque notre façon de vivre."

"Comment peux-tu encore dire ça après que Hermione ait aidé à te sauver la vie ?"

"C'est ce en quoi je crois. C'est ce en quoi ma famille croit."

"Tu crois que des personnes comme Hermione méritent d'être torturé et tué ?" Draco hésita, mais son visage était déterminé. "Tu es trop intelligent pour croire ça. Tu ne fais qu'articuler des mots, parce que c'est ce que ton père croit. Et ton père est peut-être un homme intelligent lui aussi mais pour une raison totalement incompréhensible, il devient aveugle dès que ça touche Voldemort et sa cause."

"Mon père est réaliste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant. Il se ferait tuer s'il…"

"N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ton père ne lui obéit que par peur."

"Non, pas seulement par peur, mais tu ne peux pas nier que la peur est là, et qu'elle est justifiée."

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. "Et pourtant tu continues à le soutenir. Tu as peur de lui plus que quiconque, tu sais que c'est un fou dangereux et pourtant…"

"Il a raison. Pour la plupart des choses qu'il dit. Et il a du pouvoir - du pouvoir qui doit être utilisé de la bonne manière."

"Tu es tellement…"

"Je crois en ce que mon père croit, nous soutenons tous les deux le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu le sais depuis le début. Tu ne peux pas…ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche à nouveau ensemble que ça te donne le droit de me dire que ce en quoi je crois est…"

"Je ne te dis pas…"

"Ou de me demander de changer…"

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de…"

Et alors qu'ils se faisaient face, le volume de leurs voix augmentant, Harry ne cessait de se dire, 'Non', 'Bon sang', 'Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me taire ?' et 'Ça ne peut amener rien de bon, je vais le perdre…'

Il se reprit brusquement. "Je…Draco. Je…" Il déglutit. "Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça."

"Peut-être, en effet."

"Les choses vont être différentes, maintenant, entre nous ?"

"Non, du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" dit hargneusement Draco, sarcastique.

Harry repoussa une soudaine colère. "Je dois aller à mon entraînement de Quidditch," marmonna-t-il. Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires et les enfila, sans regarder Draco.

"À plus tard," dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry prit alors brusquement conscience du fait qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir de cette manière, sans savoir s'il reviendrait.

"Attends."

"Quoi ?" dit impatiemment Draco.

"Euh…demain ?" s'obligea-t-il à demander avec désinvolture. Les lèvres de Draco se pincèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent mais il finit par acquiescer sèchement de la tête avant de sortir.

**ooooooo**

**147ème jour, Lundi**

Draco fixait la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard tandis que Pansy remuait à côté de lui. Elle tourna une page.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il était fou. Il risquait tellement, pour si peu.

Harry et lui pouvaient être ensemble, d'accord. Ils pouvaient s'embrasser, se toucher, coucher ensemble et même passer un peu de temps ensemble, à parler, à se moquer de Zacharias Smith, à s'énerver contre le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard…

Mais Pansy, Blaise, Weasley et Granger avaient raison ; ce qu'ils faisaient était dangereux et stupide. Ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer ; ils n'allaient pas rester ensemble éternellement : ils ne pouvaient pas être vus ensemble en public et ils étaient presque sûrs que quelqu'un allait finir par découvrir qu'ils étaient ensemble à un moment ou à un autre. L'autre jour, cette salle de classe leur avait semblé sûre ; personne n'était censé être là avant au moins vingt minutes et elle se trouvait dans une partie peu fréquentée de l'école. Mais Pansy était alors arrivée en avance, avait placé un sort de silence sur un coup de tête et c'est comme ça que Blaise avait soudain découvert pour eux deux.

Même se retrouver dans leur dortoir était dangereux. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un avait des doutes, les suivait ou plaçait un sort de pistage sur eux…

Et, au final, même si aucune de ces éventualités n'arrivaient, cette relation n'avait aucun futur. Blaise avait raison. Draco n'était pas prêt à délaisser sa famille ou ses idéaux politiques pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, peu importaient les redoutables choses auxquelles parvenait ce dernier grâce à sa langue. Peu importait à quel point le toucher et être près de lui mettaient le feu à son corps. Peu importait à quel point Draco se sentait bien quand Harry riait de ses imitations de McGonagall ou de Rusard, à quel point le sourire de Harry le réchauffait intérieurement...

Il soupira profondément. Leur relation n'avait aucun futur, ce qui était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait été aussi lamentablement avide de retourner le voir hier, même après leur semi-dispute de samedi.

"À propos d'hier, je…je ne voulais pas…" fut tout ce que Potter avait déclaré en guise d'excuse après qu'ils aient passé quelques instants, mal à l'aise, à essayer de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

Et il avait été tellement soulagé que Harry soit le premier à craquer qu'il s'était contenté d'acquiescer, de marmonner quelque chose comme, "Ça va, je suis désolé aussi," puis de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

C'était comme s'il n'avait plus du tout de fierté quand Harry était là. Plus du tout de bon sens non plus, d'ailleurs.

"Chéri, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ces bruits," dit distraitement Pansy en passant les doigts dans les cheveux de Draco.

"Quels bruits ?"

"Les petits bruits lamentables que tu fais quand tu vis un très grand conflit intérieur. Arrête."

Il se détourna d'elle avec impatience.

"Est-ce que vous avez réglé ce à propos de quoi vous vous êtes disputés l'autre jour ?"

"Quoi ?" Pansy lui lança un regard voulant dire 'Oh, s'il te plaît', et il soupira, irrité. "Comment sais-tu qu'on s'est disputé ?"

"J'ai des yeux. Et en parlant d'yeux, tu sais que Millicent prépare une nouvelle potion contre la gueule de bois ? Je suis montée à la tour d'Astronomie hier pour lui en prendre. Tu sais qu'elle a pris l'Astronomie comme cours, pas vrai ? J'ai repéré un télescope placé là soi-disant pour observer Orion en train de se lever."

"Et ?"

"Manifestement, Orion se lève dangereusement près de la fenêtre de votre ancien dortoir. Vous devriez garder les rideaux fermés quand vous y êtes."

Draco acquiesça d'un air las. Quel idiot il était.

Pansy ferma son livre et se glissa à côté de lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Il appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux. Récemment, elle s'était mise à se comporter un peu plus comme une petite amie que d'habitude. C'était plutôt agréable. Non seulement c'était réconfortant, mais c'était également utile parce qu'ainsi sa relation avec Potter en devenait moins soupçonnable pour les autres élèves.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Draco, si quelqu'un le découvre ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Il se raidit légèrement. "Non, je ne vais pas encore me lancer dans une tirade sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu devrais rompre avec lui avant que tu ne t'attires de sérieux ennuis - même si je continue à penser que c'est ce que tu devrais faire. Je ne fais que poser la question."

"Je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce que tu y as réfléchi, au moins ?"

"Non."

"Eh bien, moi, oui." Elle commença à jouer avec un fil décousu du canapé. "D'une part, tu vas devoir dire au revoir à Serpentard. Tu n'auras plus aucune crédibilité ici. Si même Blaise ne te soutient pas, personne ne le fera."

"Personne ?" dit-il doucement.

"Il faut que je pense à moi aussi, chéri," répondit-elle gentiment.

Il acquiesça sombrement.

"Une fois que tu seras mis à la porte de Serpentard et que tu seras dans la merde avec ton père, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de passer dans l'autre camp."

"Je ne veux pas passer dans l'autre camp."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Draco. Pourquoi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es vraiment aussi loyal que ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Oui. Bien sûr. Pas toi ?"

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec sérieux.

Draco déglutit difficilement. C'était de la trahison, ce dont il était question, et, habituellement, ils évitaient d'en parler aussi ouvertement. C'était une chose de parler de passer dans l'autre camp à cause de certaines circonstances impossibles à contourner, ou de se couvrir en entretenant des alliances parmi les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par contre, ça…

Pansy soutint son regard pendant un long moment, puis reposa la tête sur son épaule et déclara doucement. "Je suis loyale. Tu le sais. Mais je comprends pourquoi certains ne le sont pas. Il est puissant, mais il n'est pas tout puissant. Il est…il est un peu effrayant, d'accord. Mais ton père a montré qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités. Il y a plein de gens qui ne croient pas en Dumbledore mais qui ne croient pas non plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Je ne veux pas en faire partie."

"Parce que tu devrais alors délaisser ta famille ?"

"Pas seulement à cause de ça."

Pansy acquiesça. "Enfin, de toute façon, si tu devais vraiment passer dans l'autre camp, tu sais que Potter n'est pas un mauvais choix. Outre le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veuille mort et qu'il est possible que tu sois pris dans les retombées, bien sûr…"

"Ça a déjà été le cas."

"Ce serait à nouveau un risque."

"Ne me le rappelle pas."

"Mais je suis sérieuse ; ce ne serait pas un mauvais choix, Draco, de te mettre avec la coqueluche de l'autre camp. Et il a un bon paquet d'argent. Rien de comparable avec les ressources des Malfoy, mais au moins tu aurais une vie confortable et pas besoin de travailler pour vivre."

"Pansy, allons. Je ne vais pas 'me mettre' avec Potter - je ne suis plus marié avec lui, je me contente de…"

"De le sortir de ton système, oui, oui, je sais. Potter ne ressent peut-être pas la même chose."

"Et s'il ressentait la même chose ?"

"Je ne le vois pas rompre avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu laissais tout ton monde derrière toi pour lui puis qu'il décidait qu'il ne voulait plus de toi…tu le vois vraiment te jeter à nouveau à la merci de ta famille et du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" se moqua Pansy. "Bien sûr que non. Il te protégera, même si ce n'est que par devoir et culpabilité. Regarde comment il est avec Weasley. Cet idiot a été le premier vrai ami de Potter et il lui est encore loyal, même s'il a beaucoup plus d'argent, de connections et de pouvoir et qu'il pourrait être ami avec des gens bien mieux. Il ferait la même chose pour toi."

"C'est alléchant. Moi et Ron Weasley, les deux œuvres de charité auxquelles Harry Potter devra contribuer à vie."

Pansy ricana.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Elle pinça les lèvres en fixant la cheminée. "Je n'arrête pas de travailler pour les ASPICs en ce moment. On est en septième année. C'est juste que…ça m'a frappé : on est en février et, dans quatre mois, on quitte Poudlard."

"Et ?"

"Et je me disais que tu serais un paria à Serpentard si on découvrait tout. Puis je me rendu compte que ce serait différent si tu avais encore à vivre une nouvelle année à Serpentard, mais…on quitte Poudlard dans quelques mois. L'école n'est pas éternelle. Serpentard n'est pas éternel." Elle s'interrompit, lançant distraitement un sort sur la cheminée pour que les flammes prennent l'apparence de serpents et de dragons. "Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si tout échoue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aimerais avoir un contact avec quelqu'un infiltré dans l'autre camp. Je ne pourrais pas te fréquenter en public, bien sûr, mais…"

Pensif, Draco fixa la cheminée enchantée.

Elle hésita un instant puis ajouta doucement, "L'autre chose à laquelle je n'arrête pas de penser ces jours-ci, c'est…que tu as l'air heureux."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as l'air…vous allez bien ensemble."

"On ne va pas bien ensemble," rétorqua Draco avec brusquerie. "On est stupides ensemble. Ne te montre pas aussi naïve que ça."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il te rend heureux. Beaucoup plus heureux que je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant."

Draco lui lança un regard noir et Pansy soupira. "Non, chéri, je ne me montre pas naïve. Je divague, c'est tout. Ne prête pas attention à moi." Elle soupira à nouveau. "Avec un peu de chance, tout ça ne se concrétisera jamais. Je continue à espérer que tu reviennes à la raison et rompes avec lui avant que tu ne sois obligé de prendre une quelconque décision."

"Oui," dit ironiquement Draco. "Moi aussi."

**ooooooo**

**152ème jour, Samedi**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?" demanda Draco, irrité, lorsque Pansy haleta. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière pour regarder le journal qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

À la une. Encore. Il leva automatiquement les yeux et rencontra ceux de Harry, verts et écarquillés. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun son ni mouvement dans la Grande Salle. Il entendit des murmures choqués, des rires et des halètements, quelques sifflements, même. Une incrédulité stupéfaite ainsi qu'une méchanceté réjouie tourbillonnèrent autour de lui à la table de Serpentard alors que la main de Pansy se glissait dans la sienne.

Le couple sur la première page venait de finir de s'embrasser, bien plus tendrement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et ils riaient ensemble, la main du blond sur la joue du brun. Celui ou celle qui avait pris cette photo avait réussi à capturer, à distance et à travers une fenêtre, l'amitié et l'affection entre eux, la manière dont l'un taquinait et dont l'autre levait les yeux au ciel, faussement énervé, avant de le faire taire par un autre baiser.

La main de Pansy se resserra autour de la sienne alors qu'ils fixaient tous les deux la photo. Une partie du cerveau de Draco prit conscience des mots écrits au-dessous. "Un Enchaînement Renouvelé," les rumeurs confirmées, le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, aucun commentaire à propos de son fils…

"Très bien, Draco, voilà ce que je pense," dit doucement Pansy. "Deux choix s'offrent à toi : tu peux sortir avec dignité - euh…oublie ça, on dirait que tu es sur le point de rendre ton petit-déjeuner…Donc soit tu sors de la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible et tu te reprends en main dehors, soit tu te contentes de regarder calmement Potter pour lui faire savoir que tu le verras dès que tu auras fini de manger. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Il acquiesça, hébété.

"Reste ici. Tout le monde voit bien que tu es désemparé, rien d'étonnant, mais ils verront aussi que tu ne te laisseras surtout pas intimider par la suite." Elle leva les yeux et pâlit visiblement. "Oh, bon sang. Prépare-toi à une Beuglante."

"Quoi ?"

Elle montra du doigt le plafond et Draco ne respira plus. Le hibou de Père entrait gracieusement dans la Grande Salle, une lettre rouge dans le bec.

Il se posa et tout le monde le regarda, bouche bée. Les Malfoy ne recevaient jamais de Beuglantes. Les Beuglantes, c'était pour les Weasley.

"Ouvre-la, Draco," l'encouragea Pansy dans sa barbe. "N'hésite pas. Fais comme si tout ça ne t'arrivait pas à toi, mais à quelqu'un d'autre."

Draco déglutit difficilement, incapable de bouger.

"Si jamais ton père te pardonne, il sera heureux de savoir que tu as montré que tu étais solide. Et si jamais il ne te pardonne pas, tu auras besoin de toute la solidité que tu peux rassembler en cet instant."

Il prit un visage inexpressif, tendit la main et déchira l'enveloppe, se forçant à ignorer ses mains tremblantes.

La Beuglante s'ouvrit mais ne prit pas la forme d'une bouche et ne laissa pas échapper de cri strident comme l'avaient fait les autres Beuglantes qu'il avait déjà vues. La lettre conserva l'apparence d'un simple parchemin et la voix, bien qu'assez forte pour parvenir aux oreilles de chaque personne présente dans la Grande Salle, était basse, précise et ferme. Père dans toute son effrayante dangerosité.

_"Draco, en plus d'un siècle, tu es le premier Malfoy à recevoir une Beuglante, et le seul Malfoy à le mériter. À plusieurs reprises par le passé, tu as été une grande déconvenue, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi honteux de toi qu'en ce moment même. Tu es une disgrâce pour notre nom et notre lignée. Par conséquent, je viens de conclure un rendez-vous avec l'avocat de notre famille pour te déshériter légalement. Ton héritage sera mis de côté jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier adéquat soit trouvé parmi nos parents, et ton nom sera radié de notre arbre généalogique. Tu n'auras plus le droit d'utiliser notre nom ou la chevalière de notre famille…_ Draco éprouva soudain une douleur fulgurante à la main et retira à la hâte la chevalière, la laissant tomber sur la table. Il la regarda rouler puis tomber par terre, presque au ralenti, alors que la voix de Père continuait. _Par considération pour la sensibilité de ta mère, je t'accorde une audience dans deux jours pour que tu puisses plaider ton cas pour revenir dans la famille. Ne t'attends pas à y parvenir."_

Crabbe et Goyle avaient pris une teinte légèrement verte et détournaient les yeux. Blaise lui lança un regard dur puis se détourna.

_"Si j'avais été capable de briser ta baguette à distance, je l'aurais fait,"_ continuait la voix de Père d'un ton détaché. _"Puisque j'en suis incapable, j'ose espérer que quelqu'un à Poudlard rende ce grand service à notre famille. Je me permets également d'ajouter que si quelqu'un souhaite te discipliner pour la disgrâce que tu as amené sur la famille Malfoy et la Maison de Serpentard, il est libre de le faire et a le serment formel qu'il n'y aura aucune représailles venant de notre famille, que tu parviennes à revenir dans nos rangs ou non."_

Draco serra la mâchoire, refusant d'écouter la terreur qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Pas de famille, pas de nom, pas de protection et une invitation ouverte à le frapper pour tous ceux qui le souhaitaient.

_"À compter de cet instant, tu n'es plus mon fils."_

La lettre scintilla un moment, puis s'enflamma et se réduisit en cendres, retombant en un tas sur la table à côté de lui. Il y eut un long silence.

"Eh bien. Il ne mâche pas ses mots, hein ?" dit Pansy. Elle beurra un toast nonchalamment, avec des mains légèrement tremblantes. "Très bien, oublie Potter. Finis ton petit-déjeuner et on va à la bibliothèque."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda-t-il, finissant par retrouver sa voix, bien que tremblante. "Je te rappelle que je suis en disgrâce."

"Absurdités. Tu as deux jours pour le convaincre de te réintégrer à la famille." Elle ramassa le journal. "Bois ton jus, chéri. Oh bon sang, Draco," dit-elle en regardant la photo. "Je dois dire que si tu m'avais un jour embrassé comme ça, il serait fort probable que j'aurais pris le risque d'être en disgrâce également." Elle marqua une pause. "Lui ou toi, en fait. Bonté divine."

Draco frissonna, encore incapable d'acquiescer ou de sourire. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et se pencha vers lui. "Chéri, j'espère que tu sais que pour ce que je suis en train de faire, tu me seras redevable pour le reste de ta vie," murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il acquiesça.

"Finis ton jus, chéri." Elle lui plaça le verre dans la main et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au journal. "Tiens donc, Celestina Warbeck fait encore la une des journaux. Cette femme ne restera-t-elle donc jamais avec un homme plus d'un mois ?"

Draco ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les vaillantes tentatives de Pansy à faire la conversation, tout en tentant d'ignorer les voix autour de lui, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus animées dans la Grande Salle, mais également l'écho de la voix froide de son père et l'impression d'une menace sourde grandissante à la table de Serpentard. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs lorsqu'une douce toux fit taire la Grande Salle. Toute l'attention se tourna sur Dumbledore.

"Si je peux me permettre un commentaire," commença gentiment Dumbledore. "J'aimerais rappeler à tout le monde que chaque élève ici présent est sous la protection de l'école. Chaque personne qui envisagerait de blesser un élève, sous la méprise qu'elle ne risquerait aucune conséquence pour cet acte, doit être consciente que, qu'elle doive en répondre ou non à la famille de cet élève, elle devra en répondre devant moi."

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis, depuis la table des Gryffondor, une voix ferme ajouta, "Et devant moi aussi."

**xoxoxo**

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme **merci** à Lia-Mei Soma, Eichi-chan, Lady Von Duck, Ecnerrolf, Follinette, lilian evans potter, miruru-sensei, Melowcotones, entre-ciel-et-terre, fleur de lisse, chatounette, flower black, Dymitry, Abyssanne, IUSM, Caella, P'tit Pingouin, vampirette-flower, Sahada, BB-initials, Ada-Diana, yamashita6, ladymalfoy-94, Zyloa, Okawa _(Merci beaucoup pour ces adorables compliments ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir cette histoire et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite !)_, Egwene Al' Vere, Bruna _(Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as très bien trouvé les mots pour me faire plaisir et me motiver ! Merci beaucoup !),_ Cherry-Kun, Ben _(J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !)_, Shima-chan, Groumde, Kisis _(Merci pour cette adorable review ! J'ai été contente de voir que tu étais toujours au rendez-vous. Merci pour ta patience et ta compréhension ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !)_ et Abby915 pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

A dans un mois pour la suite !


	20. 27 Février au 16 Mars

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** et les **scènes explicites** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers **mercredis **du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à **Kaorimiiko** et **Werewolfheart89** pour leur relecture de ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 19**

**27 Février - 16 Mars**

**152ème, Samedi (suite)**

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla Harry alors qu'il se précipitait à l'infirmerie durant l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Draco était assis sur un lit, le bras gauche en écharpe, un pansement sur la joue, la lèvre inférieure coupée. Pansy se trouvait à ses côtés. Bon sang, c'était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait – tout ce qu'il savait était qu'une "bagarre" avait eu lieu et que Draco était à l'infirmerie.

Draco lui sourit hautainement. "Tu devrais voir dans quel état se trouve l'autre," plaisanta-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, horrifié, et tendit la main non sans hésitation pour saisir la sienne, ne sachant pas si Draco accepterait cette marque d'affection publique. Mais sachant avec certitude que la personne qui avait fait ça à Draco allait devoir être ramassée à la petite cuillère lorsque Harry en aurait terminé avec lui.

"Non, c'est vrai, vous devriez voir son état…" répondit péniblement Pansy alors que Draco prenait la main de Harry et lui faisait signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche de lui, à l'opposé de Pansy.

"Qui a fait ça ?" demanda doucement Hermione en se tenant à côté de Pansy.

"Goyle," répondit cette dernière.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Harry d'une voix mêlant incrédulité et colère tandis que Ron jurait bruyamment derrière lui.

"Oh, calmez-vous, espèce d'idiots," rétorqua Draco avec fatigue. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez."

"Il était en pleurs quand il a fini," dit Pansy en secouant la tête. "Pauvre Goyle."

"Euh…quoi ?" demanda Harry, hésitant.

"Pansy lui a demandé de le faire," dit Zabini en s'approchant de lui pour se tenir à côté de Ron, les bras croisés. "Et il lui en a fallu du temps, avant qu'elle ne trouve des termes suffisamment simples pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'on attendait de lui."

Les Gryffondor les regardaient bouche bée, on ne peut plus perplexes.

"Mon père a dessiné une cible sur mon dos avec cette satanée Beuglante," expliqua Draco avec impatience. "Je n'étais plus en sécurité à Serpentard…"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu à Gryffondor avec moi, bon sang ?" demanda Harry, exaspéré. "Je t'ai dit après le petit-déjeuner que…"

"Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, parler me fait mal et je préfèrerais ne pas perdre mon temps à te faire taire. Oui, tu me l'as proposé, mais comme je crois bien te l'avoir dit à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas fuir Serpentard comme ça. Parce qu'alors, même si mon père me réintègre à la famille, je serais stigmatisé, relégué au rang de froussard. Alors Pansy a demandé à Goyle de me frapper suffisamment fort pour me faire admettre ici sans toutefois causer de dégâts permanents. Il a fait du très bon boulot - pas de nez cassé ni de coquards ; juste quelques côtes fêlées, un bras cassé et une lèvre fendue."

"Vous êtes tous fous, là-dedans," dit faiblement Ron.

"Peut-être, mais au moins je suis en sécurité à l'infirmerie et ce, sans avoir perdu la face, ce qui m'est nettement moins préjudiciable que si je m'étais contenté de me dérober avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive. Goyle a aidé un ami et il recevra en plus l'approbation de mon père et du sien. Pas un si mauvais marché que ça, au final."

"Complètement fous."

"Tu sais, après avoir passé les vingt dernières minutes à supporter un Goyle sanglotant qui se mouchait dans ma cravate, je ne suis pas sûr que ce fût un aussi bon marché que ça, en fin de compte," déclara Zabini d'un ton ferme.

"Il s'en remettra," répondit Pansy avec indifférence. "Et avec un peu de chance, ça donnera un coup de pouce à Draco quand il ira voir son père." Zabini eut un reniflement dédaigneux mais ne l'interrompit pas. "Ça peut donner à Lucius la sensation que Draco a déjà été suffisamment puni. Même mieux, ça peut le faire se sentir coupable d'avoir mis Draco dans une position de vulnérabilité."

Draco sourit avec cynisme. "Il peut aussi me dire qu'il va me laisser la gestion des affaires familiales pour se mettre à élever un troupeau de Pitiponks, mais je ne compterais pas non plus là-dessus, Pansy."

"Tu vas aller voir ton père ?" demanda Ron, sceptique. "Après qu'il t'a déshérité comme ça en public ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggérerais, Wealsey ?" répondit Draco.

"Je ne retournerais pas vers lui, ça c'est sûr. Si mes parents me faisaient un truc comme ça, je…je…"

"Tu quoi ? Tu t'enfuirais retrouver l'un de ta douzaine de frères ?" railla-t-il. "Ou l'un de la centaine de parents que tu as, avec autant de taches de rousseurs que toi, ou l'un des amis à l'âme charitable de Dumbledore ? Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller, moi," dit-il amèrement. "Aucun parent qui me prendrait, et les amis de la famille se contenteront de faire ce que mon père leur dit de faire."

"Alors suffis-toi à toi-même," dit brusquement Hermione. "Échappe-toi de ta satanée famille."

"Et pour faire quoi, exactement ? La question du Sang Magique à part, je n'ai pas une seule Mornille en poche. Je n'ai même plus de nom."

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ton père ferait si tu utilisais ton nom de famille ?" dit Harry avec colère. "Te déshériter à nouveau ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, irrité, alors que Zabini et Pansy prenaient un visage impatient.

"Pas besoin," dit sombrement Ron. "Ça fait partie du Déshéritage Sorcier. Il n'a plus de nom de famille. Pour de vrai." Hermione et Harry le dévisagèrent, le regard vide. "Essayez. Essayez de l'appeler par autre chose que "Draco" ; vous ne pourrez pas."

La bouche de Hermione s'articula pendant un instant. Puis elle prit un air horrifié.

"Ton père est un vrai malade, Draco," dit Ron.

"Pour une fois, je ne discuterai pas là-dessus."

"Il ne te pardonnera pas."

"Parce que tu connais intimement mon père au point de pouvoir prédire ses actions, maintenant ?" demanda froidement Draco.

"Pas besoin de le connaître personnellement," rétorqua Zabini. "Je t'avais dit que ça finirait par arriver. Je t'avais dit…"

"Oui, merci, tu m'avais prévenu. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Tu avais dit que tu ne me soutiendrais pas si mon père découvrait toute l'histoire, eh bien, il l'a découverte, donc maintenant si tu voulais bien aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis…"

"Oh, ne t'inquiète, j'y compte bien…"

"Blaise, tais-toi," l'interrompit Pansy. "La dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment, c'est de ta _tendre_ inquiétude, aussi idiot qu'il se soit montré." Elle se tourna vers Draco. "Tu penses que ta mère va te déshériter aussi ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle…je ne sais pas. Elle n'aime pas défier Père."

"Peut-être qu'elle te donnera au moins ton héritage Black, qu'elle te laissera utiliser son nom de famille."

"Et sinon, pourquoi ne pas utiliser celui de Potter," suggéra Zabini avec dédain. "Il ne semble pas en avoir une grande utilité."

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer de manière cassante, mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui venait d'émettre un petit son étranglé et qui se mordait la lèvre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement puis un brusque sourire prit forme sur son visage. Hermione poussa à nouveau un son étranglé, se couvrant la bouche, puis tout à coup Draco éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Hermione.

"Quoi ?" demanda Pansy, énervée.

"Draco _Potter_ ?" dit Draco d'une voix étouffée. Harry se mit à rire également, pas vraiment certain de comprendre ce que cela avait de si marrant, mais rien que la vue de Draco et Hermione qui riaient ensemble était bien trop ridicule pour parler.

"Bon sang, tu imagines le visage de ton père…" commença Pansy avant de commencer à rire avec eux.

Pomfresh passa la tête par la porte en entendant le bruit qu'ils faisaient, un peu déconcertée de les voir se tenir les côtes à force de rire, avant de rapidement retourner dans son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de Sang Magique ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité lorsqu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins calmés, espérant ne pas à nouveau montrer une grande ignorance des traditions sorcières.

"Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais ça peut être assez grave, de ne plus avoir de famille dans le monde sorcier," répondit Pansy en parvenant à ne pas paraître aussi condescendante qu'elle aurait pu l'être. "Sans un nom ou une famille pour te soutenir, il y a certaines formes de magie qui ne marchent pas, certaines protections qui disparaissent. Ce n'est pas une simple question de fierté, d'appartenir au bon type de famille. C'est avoir un lien familial, sanguin ou matrimonial avec quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Si son père et sa mère le rejettent tous les deux et renient leurs liens de sang, ça le rendra vulnérable à toutes sortes de personnes et à toutes sortes de Magie Noire."

Harry repensa à la protection magique dont il avait bénéficié grâce à la sœur de sa mère durant son enfance, et il acquiesça. Ça paraissait normal, que des personnes d'une même famille s'assurent protection, et qu'il n'était pas un cas à part.

"Et, très franchement," dit Draco, "m'opposer tout seul à Nott, Queenie, leurs familles et la personne qui a aidé à mettre en place le sort d'enchaînement, ça ne me tente pas trop. Me déplacer avec une cible sur le dos pour toujours n'est pas une option très attrayante."

"Sérieusement, même Draco Potter serait mieux que Draco RienDuTout," dit Zabini. "Ne le prends pas mal, Potter."

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensif. "Tu sais, ce n'est une si mauvaise solution que ça," dit-il lentement.

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien, je serais prêt à me remarier avec toi, si ça peut te protèger. On pourra toujours dissoudre le mariage après."

Les autres le regardèrent, bouche bée, et Draco grimaça. "Oh, alors c'est comme ça que les Gryffondor font leurs demandes en mariage ? Vraiment, Harry, ça me fait perdre la tête."

"Non, c'est Goyle qui a failli te la faire perdre avec ses coups," rétorqua sèchement Zabini. "Et ne sois pas aussi prompt à refuser."

"Quoi ?"

"Ton père va te tuer. Ou pire encore. Draco, tu as choisi _Potter_ plutôt que lui."

"Ce n'est pas le cas."

"Ton père le croit. Tu crois que si tu reviens vers lui à genoux, il va se contenter de te souhaiter un bon retour au bercail ?" Il lança un regard furieux à Draco. "Tu sais qu'il est à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu le sais. Si tu retournes au Manoir, ton père te remettra au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et seul Merlin pourra alors t'aider."

Hermione pâlit. "C'est…"

"C'est la vie," interrompit durement Zabini. "Les liens familiaux ne sont pas toujours aussi forts que nous aimerions le croire. Des gens qui s'aiment se trahissent et s'entretuent à longueur de temps, Draco. Ton père ne serait pas le premier. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y réfléchir avant d'aller le voir. Demande-toi si, en y retournant, tu te diriges vers l'humiliation ou la mort."

"Il ne ferait jamais…"

"Il a fait un serment magique : quiconque voulant te punir peut le faire impunément," lui rappela Zabini, exaspéré. "Nott, Queenie, Edgards ou Archer - ou même tous à la fois - auraient pu _littéralement_ te tuer, ton père a affirmé sous serment qu'aucune sanction ne serait prise à leur encontre. Tu crois vraiment qu'il hésiterait à te remettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Draco déglutit avec difficulté.

"Draco, il ne voulait même pas rejoindre le cercle de guérison pour te sauver la vie," lui dit gentiment Zabini en s'asseyant sur le lit. "Weasley a failli se faire exploser un vaisseau sanguin à essayer de le convaincre."

Draco détourna les yeux, la main se resserrant douloureusement sur celle de Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Il a fini par le rejoindre."

"Pendant combien de temps vas-tu lui chercher des excuses ? Il est dangereux, violent…"

La tête de Draco se releva d'un mouvement sec et il lança un regard noir à Zabini. "Il n'a jamais…"

"Levé la main sur toi, oui, on sait. Il n'en a jamais eu besoin ; il a toujours été capable de faire suffisamment de dégâts sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Il t'a toujours terrifié, et pour de bonnes raisons. Il est mentalement déséquilibré, espèce d'idiot. Le défier pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air était aussi astucieux que d'insulter un Hippogriffe parce que tu t'ennuies."

"Et ta mère est un modèle d'équilibre mental, peut-être ?" railla Draco.

"Ma mère a aussi une araignée au plafond, mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas idiot au point de l'oublier." Zabini secoua la tête, dégoûté. "Si tu veux mon avis, retourner vers ton père serait bien plus stupide que d'accepter la gracieuse main de Potter en mariage." Il se leva. "De toute manière, je ne suis pas dans une impasse, moi, contrairement à toi. Tu as fait ton lit d'hôpital. Restes-y." Il partit en claquant la porte.

Ron et Hermione fixèrent la porte, bouche bée.

"Fermez la bouche," les admonesta Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

"C'est ce à quoi tu faisais référence ?" demanda Hermione en tremblant. "Quand tu me faisais la leçon sur la loyauté des Serpenta…"

Pansy s'en prit à elle, furieuse. "La ferme ! Espèce de sale moralisatrice de Sang-de-Bourbe !" Ron ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer par une réponse cinglante, mais Pansy leur lança à tous les deux un regard hargneux et continua. "La mère de Blaise a sûrement tué plus de sorciers que toutes les chasses aux sorcières de l'époque Coloniale réunies. Et pourtant, il a aidé Goyle, il a promis de ne dire à personne que tout ça était une mise en scène, et il est venu ici – avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce que sa mère pourrait lui faire si elle venait à découvrir qu'il fréquentait encore Draco après qu'il a été déshonoré ? Non, bien sûr. Parce que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine d'y songer. C'est tellement plus simple de se contenter de rester assis ici et de se croire supérieur à lui."

Hermione cligna des yeux, prise de court. Il y eut un long silence.

"Je…je suis désolée," finit-elle par dire. "Je ne savais pas." Pansy lui lança un regard quelque peu surpris, et la Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et toi, alors ? Ta famille ne se soucie pas du fait que tu sois encore là ?"

Pansy haussa les épaules. "Ma famille va sûrement être furieuse. Mais puisque mon père est un vrai père et pas un fou furieux - et, Draco, s'il te plaît, si tu comptes encore défendre ton père, sois un bon garçon et aies au moins l'amabilité de le faire quand je n'aurais pas à vomir mon déjeuner sur toi - ça veut tout simplement dire que je n'aurais pas grand-chose à attendre comme cadeau pour mon anniversaire le mois prochain. J'arriverai à surmonter cette épreuve, merci."

Draco lui fit un petit sourire. "Mon père a toujours dit que le tien se montrait trop gentil avec toi."

"Venant de sa part, c'est un compliment. Ce qui n'empêche que je ne devrais pas provoquer mon père plus que nécessaire, donc je vais m'en aller maintenant." Elle se pencha et enleva les cheveux de Draco de son front. "Écoute, chéri, tu as été un vrai abruti et si tu n'avais pas été si grand, je t'aurais volontiers cassé la figure moi-même et éviter ainsi le chagrin de Goyle. Mais tu as traversé suffisamment d'épreuves alors je vais te laisser avec tes…amis pour décider de ce que tu vas faire. Réfléchis-y sérieusement. Je continue à croire que tu devrais laisser une chance à ton père, mais Blaise a peut-être raison - même si je reconnais que ça m'embêterait."

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Elle recula, se retourna pour partir puis, au dernier moment, se tourna à nouveau, se dirigea vers la chaise de Harry et le gifla. Fort.

"Si j'étais ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre plus grande, tu serais dans le même état que _lui_," siffla-t-elle méchamment, son visage furieux à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. "Toi, tu n'avais rien à perdre. Si tu t'en souciais plus que d'une Mornille, tu aurais réfléchis aux conséquences au lieu de suivre ton pénis là où il te menait." Elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce à pas raides.

Hermione et Ron fixèrent la porte tandis que Harry avait posé une main sur sa joue, le visage brûlant.

"Garce," marmonna Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Ron. Elle a raison."

"Quoi ?" Ron la regarda, bouche bée.

"Harry aurait dû se méfier. Je suis désolée, Harry, mais elle a raison. Tu aurais dû te méfier." Harry détourna les yeux, honteux, et Draco lui serra la main.

"Allons, Harry," protesta Ron, "il savait ce qu'il faisait, tu ne peux pas te tenir pour responsable de…"

"Ron, pas maintenant, d'accord ?" l'interrompit Harry, incapable de les regarder en face. "Pourquoi est-ce que…pourquoi est-ce que vous ne partiriez pas pour que je puisse rester ici un moment ?"

Ils s'en allèrent et il y eut un long silence avant que Harry ne dise, honteux, "Elle a raison."

"Et Weasley aussi," dit doucement Draco. "Je savais à quoi je m'exposais."

"Bordel, je suis désolé. Bon sang, je…je suis désolé," répéta vainement Harry. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ? Désolé de t'avoir mis en danger. Désolé de t'avoir gâché la vie. Désolé d'avoir été bien trop égoïste et bien trop dirigé par mon pénis pour penser à ta sécurité et à ton bien-être ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

"Est-ce que…tu veux que je reste ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation en se forçant à rencontrer le regard de Draco. "Tu es censé…enfin, je veux dire, tu crois que ton père serait capable de savoir si je reste avec toi ou…"

"Je m'en fiche."

"Draco…"

"Je n'en ai rien à foutre, de mon père, en ce moment, Harry," dit Draco, fatigué. "Je ne veux pas penser à lui."

"Ne pas penser à lui, c'est précisément ce qui a fait que tu te retrouves là où tu en es," fit remarquer Harry.

"Je m'en fiche," murmura Draco. Harry sentit son angoisse comme si c'était une véritable présence physique. Il resta assis un instant, essayant de trouver ce dont Draco pourrait avoir besoin, ce qui pourrait l'aider. Il réfléchit aux deux choix qui s'offraient à lui : rester ici et risquer d'attiser davantage encore la colère de Lucius ou bien laisser Draco affronter les récents évènements tout seul. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que lui voulait pour se concentrer sur ce qui serait le mieux pour Draco.

"Pousse-toi un peu," finit-il par dire et Draco se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit. Harry y grimpa et ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, se faisant face, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait tant de fois depuis fin septembre.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne. "Si tu y vas et qu'il te pardonne, on ne pourra plus se voir. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Harry, s'il te plaît. Je retourne chez moi dimanche, il me reste largement le temps de penser à ce que ça signifie et à quoi dire, donc je préfèrerais ne pas y penser maintenant."

"Tu vas rester à l'infirmerie jusque-là, alors ?"

"Oui. Pomfresh a dit que je ne devais pas bouger. Elle a dit que j'avais des lésions internes…"

"Oh bon sang ! Tu as dit que…"

"…et c'est une sacrée menteuse, mais je l'accepte avec plaisir tant que ça me permet de ne pas retourner à Serpentard." Draco lui fit un petit sourire. "Ne prends pas cet air-là. Je ne me sens pas très bien maintenant, mais Blaise a lancé un sort assez puissant qui bloquait la douleur avant que Goyle ne commence. En fait, je n'ai pas senti grand-chose pendant qu'il me frappait."

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, fermant les yeux. Draco bougea un peu et le rapprocha de lui, lui faisant signe de poser la tête sur son épaule indemne, et Harry se dit, honteux, qu'il n'était pas très doué : il était censé réconforter Draco mais c'était en réalité ce dernier qui le réconfortait.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant quelques instants, Draco passant paresseusement la main dans les cheveux de Harry.

"Pourquoi tu les a coupés ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité après un moment.

Harry sourit. "Je me suis contenté de faire ce que j'avais à faire pour respecter la tradition sorcière."

"Tu aurais dû les garder plus longs. Ça t'allait mieux."

"On n'est plus mariés, tu te rappelles ?"

"Toutes les traditions sorcières ne valent pas la peine d'être respectées," dit doucement Draco.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire ça à ton père."

"Je lui dirais peut-être," dit Draco. "Ça ne fera probablement aucune différence."

Il y eut un long silence. "Draco…n'y va pas," dit doucement Harry.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête. "Il le faut. Je dois au moins dire au revoir à ma mère."

"Mais…"

"Harry, il le faut. Ne parlons plus de ça."

**ooooooo**

**154ème jour, Lundi (à l'aube)**

Ron se réveilla brusquement en essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Des haut-le-cœur. Quelqu'un était en train de vomir dans les toilettes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Harry. Vide. "Harry ?"

Des haut-le-cœur lui répondirent. Ron se leva, se dirigeant à pas feutrés vers les toilettes. "Harry ? Ça va ?"

"Ouais." Harry émergea en chancelant d'une des cabines de toilettes, l'air secoué, et en s'essuyant la bouche.

"Non, ça ne va pas. Je t'ai dit que tu avais trop bu de Whisky Pur Feu."

"Oui, merci, Ron." Harry alla au lavabo et se rinça la bouche avec une grimace.

Ron grimaça en voyant qu'il chancelait, les traits grisâtres. Harry n'avait clairement pas été dans son assiette depuis que Draco était parti pour le Manoir Malfoy. Seamus avait alors trouvé une solution made-in lui-même et avait mis Harry au défi de boire le plus d'alcool possible, pour noyer ses inquiétudes. N'ayant pas autant d'expérience avec le Whisky Pur Feu que Seamus, il devait en faire les frais en ce moment même. "Je crois que Seamus a encore un peu de potion contre la gueule de bois qu'avait fait Bulstrode dans sa…"

"Pas sûr que je puisse l'avaler pour l'instant…" Harry disparut soudain dans la cabine et Ron l'entendit vomir à nouveau.

"Il vaut mieux que ça sorte, plutôt que de garder ça à l'intérieur," dit Ron lorsque Harry ré-émergea.

"Plus rien à faire sortir," dit faiblement Harry en se massant le front.

"Mal de tête en plus ?" demanda Ron, compatissant. Harry acquiesça.

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu es levé ?"

"À peu près une demi-heure."

"Tu t'es réveillé pour vomir ?"

"Non, j'ai fait un cauchemar."

"À propos de quoi ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Draco, hein ?" dit Ron, sérieusement répugné de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser au nom de famille de Draco et encore moins le dire.

"Oui."

"Tu sais, Parkinson n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'il était autant en danger que ça. Et elle connaît mieux son père que Zabini."

"Je sais. Mais c'est juste que…Zabini a raison, le père de Draco est mentalement déséquilibré."

Ron regarda Harry avec attention. "Tu ne repenses pas encore à ce que Parkinson a dit, au moins ?"

"Elle avait raison."

"Bien sûr que non. C'est un adulte, il savait à quoi il s'exposait."

"Mais je l'ai poussé à le faire. Il était…il hésitait et je l'ai poussé à le faire, en quelque sorte. J'aurais dû laisser tomber."

"Ce n'est pas une jeune demoiselle en détresse que tu as séduit, Harry," répondit fermement Ron. "Ça restait son choix à lui."

"Ce n'était pas équitable. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait et je l'ai utilisé contre lui. Je n'aurais pas dû."

"C'est fait maintenant, de toute façon. Et puis, qui sait, ça peut finir par s'arranger. Si son père ne lui pardonne pas…eh bien, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de savoir s'il est encore dans le mauvais camp."

"Il ne veut pas changer de camp, Ron."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui."

"Et malgré ça tu veux rester avec lui ?" demanda Ron, sceptique.

"Il a des croyances différentes des miennes, c'est tout. Elles sont horribles, mais ne vont pas à l'encontre de la loi."

"Il vaut mieux que Hermione ne t'entende pas dire ça."

Harry gémit. "Je sais. Ce qu'il pense des Moldus et des nés Moldus est abominable. Ça me rend dingue. Mettons de côté le fait que l'une de mes meilleures amies soit née de Moldus - mais ma propre mère est née de Moldus et le fou furieux dont il veut suivre les idéaux l'a tuée. Et pourtant, je suis encore…" Il pinça les lèvres. Puis prit une profonde inspiration. "Et puis, il est intelligent. Une partie de moi ne peut tout simplement pas admettre qu'il croit vraiment en ce genre de conneries."

"Mais tu continues à…"

"Je sais. C'est juste que…après avoir vu comment se comporte son père, est-ce qu'on peut lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir penser différemment de ce que son père veut ? Son père l'a déshérité parce qu'il sortait avec la mauvaise personne. Alors de quoi serait-il capable s'il croyait les mauvaises choses ?"

Ron acquiesça puis le regarda attentivement, inquiet. "Tu as encore l'air vachement mal en point."

"Oui," Harry se frotta le visage de sa main. "Et je me sens encore mal en point."

"Viens, on va chercher la potion de Seamus. Je crois que j'ai encore de cette potion de sommeil que Hermione avait fait au semestre dernier. Tu ne lui rendras pas service en restant debout toute la nuit à t'inquiéter pour lui. Tu ferais aussi bien d'essayer de dormir un peu."

**ooooooo**

**154ème jour, Lundi (soir)**

Harry leva les yeux de son dîner, qu'il picorait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le volume sonore de la Grande Salle diminua avant de s'élever à nouveau brusquement : Draco entrait d'un pas calme. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard sans plus de cérémonie et sans rencontrer le regard de qui que ce soit, pas parce qu'il était nerveux ou gêné, mais simplement parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et certainement fatigué. Un bourdonnement de paroles commença à s'élever à la table de Serdaigle et se propagea rapidement à toute la Grande Salle : Draco Malfoy portait à nouveau la chevalière aux armes de sa famille. Et une prise de conscience s'ensuivit : Draco Malfoy pouvait à nouveau être appelé ainsi.

Il avait été pardonné.

Harry se couvrit la bouche de la main, ne parvenant pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait face à cette nouvelle. Du soulagement, bien sûr. Les mots de Zabini l'avaient laissé très refroidi et une grande partie de lui s'était honnêtement demandé, dans le courant de l'horrible nuit qu'il avait passé, s'il allait revoir Draco un jour. Ayant fait l'expérience personnelle de la fureur de Lucius Malfoy…

Mais il avait été pardonné. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il le fixait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que tout le monde le fixait. Des centaines d'yeux étaient rivées sur le garçon pâle qui s'asseyait à la table de Serpentard et prenait une fourchette en faisant un bref signe de tête à ses camarades attablés. Pansy se tourna de son côté, plaçant ses bras autour de lui, et il l'enlaça rapidement en retour. Elle lui demanda quelque chose et il secoua la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il répondrait plus tard.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Harry. Ce dernier se sentit paralysé, n'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. De la distance ? Des regrets ? De la froideur ? Mais sûrement pas ce à quoi il eut droit : un petit signe de la tête et un "Après le dîner ?" articulé silencieusement. Il acquiesça, assez étonné, alors qu'une rumeur frénétique s'emparait de nouveau de la Grande Salle.

Draco était passé par Dieu seul savait quoi pour l'avoir fréquenté et, maintenant, il lui faisait nonchalamment savoir qu'ils allaient se parler plus tard ? En plein milieu d'un repas dans la Grande Salle ?

Harry retourna à son assiette, totalement déconcerté.

**ooooooo**

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux lorsque la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit et que Draco entra. Ce dernier eut l'air soulagé de le trouver ici. Pas plus soulagé que Harry, cependant, qui n'était pas certain de l'endroit où Draco voulait le retrouver, mais qui s'était dit qu'il ne voudrait pas que ça se passe en public. Manifestement, il avait vu juste.

Il commença à se lever mais Draco lui fit signe de rester assis et se glissa lui-même sur le canapé à côté de lui, reposant la tête sur le dos du canapé d'un air fatigué.

"Euh…quelqu'un t'a vu entrer ici ?" demanda Harry d'un ton nerveux. "Parce que je…euh…je me suis assuré que personne ne me voit, mais…"

Draco agita impatiemment la main pour le faire taire.

"Comment…comment te sens-tu ?" demanda prudemment Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

"J'ai vu que ton père t'avait réintégré à la famille."

Draco acquiesça.

"Alors tout ça n'était que du bluff ?" Draco secoua la tête et Harry fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne peux pas parler ou quoi ?" demanda-t-il en commençant à s'impatienter.

Draco tourna le visage pour rencontrer son regard, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Il fit un petit sourire à Harry puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pas beaucoup, non," dit-il d'une voix très basse, presque un murmure.

"Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Il…j'ai dû faire mes preuves," dit-il doucement, la voix rauque. Harry dût se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre. "Lui montrer que j'étais prêt à me sacrifier pour notre famille. Prêt à supporter la douleur."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" demanda Harry d'une voix étouffée, un nœud d'appréhension se formant dans son estomac.

"Tu sais comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres forcent les gens à montrer leur loyauté. Ça fait mal. Très mal."

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. "Tu n'as pas…la Marque," dit-il dans un murmure horrifié.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Sois pas bête. La Marque est un honneur, pas une punition. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'irait pas donner cet honneur à quelqu'un qui couche avec l'ennemi."

"Alors qu'est-ce que…"

Draco hésita un instant puis desserra sa cravate, déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise et l'abaissa un peu.

Harry inspira profondément. Là, juste sous la clavicule droite de Draco, se trouvaient les armoiries Malfoy dessinées à l'encre noire. La peau tout autour était encore d'un rouge très vif.

"Mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, Draco. Ton père t'a fait ça ?"

"C'est comme une Marque des Ténèbres, sauf qu'elle obéit à Père et pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça m'appellera à ses côtés quand il le désirera et me fera souffrir le martyr si je l'ignore."

Harry ne parvenait plus à parler. Il tendit la main, non sans hésitation, et toucha la peau autour de la marque d'un geste prudent. Le Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration mais resta immobile. "Il l'a fait de la même façon que le fait Voldemort, pas vrai ?" Harry se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait dit le nom de Voldemort et commença à s'excuser mais Draco se contenta d'acquiescer.

Harry frissonna en se rappelant les hurlements d'agonie de Lucius et de Snape, qu'il avait entendus dans les souvenirs partagés lors du cercle de guérison. Que Lucius puisse faire volte-face et faire subir la même chose à son propre fils…

"Ça va," dit Draco. "Je m'en suis plutôt sorti à bon compte, considérant ce que j'avais fait."

"Comment a-t-il pu te forcer à…"

Draco secoua la tête. "Une Marque ne se fait jamais involontairement. J'ai décidé de le faire."

"Mais tu ne savais pas ce à quoi tu t'engageais, tu ne savais pas à quel point ça allait être douloureux…"

"Pas avant qu'il commence. Mais la raison pour laquelle la Marque des Ténèbres montre notre loyauté, c'est que tout le monde hurle - même s'il a dit que j'avais craqué avant beaucoup d'autres. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrête toujours en plein milieu et l'épreuve de ta loyauté est de choisir de continuer ou non." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "J'ai continué."

Harry prit une bouffée d'air en tremblant, totalement consterné. "Comment as-tu pu…"

"Je n'avais pas trop le choix," interrompit brusquement Draco, et Harry grimaça. Il avait dû hurler à s'en rendre la voix éraillée et, pourtant, quand on lui en avait donné l'opportunité, il avait choisi de supporter davantage de douleur plutôt que de couper complètement les ponts avec sa famille.

Il repoussa cette pensée. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu n'as pas…enfin, je veux dire, tu n'as pas peur qu'on te voit avec moi, surtout si…"

Draco eut un rire forcé et sans joie. Il secoua la tête. "Je pourrais coucher avec toi sur le terrain de Quidditch, qu'il ne ferait pas grand-chose. J'ai montré où résidait ma loyauté. Et si j'ai tort…" Il haussa négligemment les épaules. "Je m'en fiche."

"Mais…"

"Sérieusement, je m'en fous complètement. Oui, je sais, tout le monde m'a vu te dire qu'on se retrouverait plus tard aujourd'hui. On pourrait très bien se retrouver pour des devoirs. C'est ce que je répondrai à ceux qui me poseront la question, de toute façon," dit-il avec désinvolture avant de reposer la tête contre le dos du canapé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Draco. Il n'était jamais aussi imprudent. "Est-ce que…est-ce que la marque te fait encore mal ?" demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Pas beaucoup," répondit-il. Harry tendit la main avec hésitation, en se rappelant à quel point Draco avait accueilli favorablement ce réconfort quand il était à l'infirmerie après que Goyle l'y ait envoyé. Il fut surpris lorsque non seulement Draco l'autorisa à le toucher mais le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

"Draco…" Harry s'interrompit légèrement. "Est-ce que tu…"

"Tais-toi," dit Draco avec brusquerie, l'embrassant à nouveau, et Harry suivit le mouvement pendant un moment. Il le repoussa gentiment après avoir touché la marque par inadvertance et avoir entendu Draco siffler de douleur.

"Non. Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois en forme pour…viens," dit maladroitement Harry. Il tourna gentiment Draco de façon à ce qu'il soit blotti contre son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras sans serrer. "Reste assis, d'accord ? Contente-toi…contente-toi de rester assis."

Et Draco, après un instant d'étonnement, soupira, se détendit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

**ooooooo**

**160ème jour, Dimanche**

Draco fixait le mur sans le voir alors que Harry remuait légèrement, relâchant brièvement sa taille avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui en l'enlaçant fermement. Ils étaient allongés ensemble, enlacés. Il ferma les yeux, désireux de ralentir le flot de pensées qui l'envahissait et de ne se concentrer que sur eux deux.

Ce genre de choses arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Depuis le jour où il était revenu et avait fini par se reposer sur l'épaule de Harry pendant environ une heure (le silence se révélant être un baume apaisant pour ses émotions déchirées et à vif), ils avaient pris l'habitude, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, de coucher ensemble puis de rester dans les bras de l'autre pendant un long moment.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cela ne lui semblait pas aussi réconfortant que ça aujourd'hui. Sûrement parce que des pensées importunes ne cessaient de s'immiscer dans la tranquillité de leur étreinte.

Des pensées telles que la folie qui lui prenait de faire ça.

Des pensées telles que le fait qu'à cause de leur nervosité, Pansy, Granger et Weasley étaient sur le point d'imploser, et que Harry n'en était pas loin non plus. Il y avait eu un peu trop d'échappés belles depuis son retour. McGonagall avait failli les surprendre dans sa salle de cours - ce qui, si c'était arrivé, aurait bien pu le dégoûter à vie des rapports sexuels. Harry avait failli entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un suçon bien visible dans le cou, que Granger s'était dépêchée de dissimuler au dernier moment. Et seules Ginny Weasley et sa capacité à réfléchir très rapidement avaient empêché l'équipe entière de Quidditch de Serdaigle de les surprendre dans la cabane de Quidditch.

Des pensées telles que tout ceci lui était complètement égal.

Des pensées telles que les hurlements qu'il avait poussés, à quel point il aurait aimé mourir tandis que son père, parfaitement calme, lui apposait la marque à coups de brûlure.

Telles que les regrets qu'il avait surpris dans les yeux de son père, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux à un moment. Mais même cela ne l'avait pas arrêté et Draco ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire que de penser que son père n'avait rien ressenti.

Son père lui avait dit par la suite que c'était pour son propre bien. Puis il lui avait rendu sa baguette, sa chevalière et lui avait dit que souffrir forgeait le caractère, avant de le congédier d'une manière péremptoire et de le laisser retourner à sa chambre en trébuchant pour vomir, se recroqueviller sur lui-même en position fœtale et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien ressentir.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser qu'à la chaleur du corps de Harry contre son dos, de ses bras qui l'entouraient.

Et il essaya de ne pas penser à la gêne qu'il avait ressenti, lorsqu'il avait dû rester assis en silence pendant une heure et demie dans le bureau, à écouter Père écrire et dicter des lettres avant qu'il n'ordonne brusquement "Viens ici," et commence le châtiment de Draco. Il lui expliqua, en détail, pourquoi il était une si grande déconvenue pour leur famille - jamais assez bien, jamais assez intelligent, à laisser Granger le surpasser dans ses notes, à laisser Potter le surpasser au Quiddtich, à laisser Goyle lui mettre une raclée. Pas assez bien pour être un Malfoy. Pas assez bien pour être le fils de Lucius. Sa vie entière n'était qu'une déception.

En d'autres mots, les remontrances habituelles. Rien de nouveau ; d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours entendu ce genre de discours.

C'était cependant un peu différent de l'entendre depuis que planait la Grande Menace d'Être Déshérité. Quand auparavant il alternait entre la peur, la colère et parfois l'ennui face à la sempiternelle menace d'être renié, il ne savait maintenant que trop bien ce qu'elle impliquait.

Harry l'embrassa gentiment sur la nuque.

Elle impliquait de ne plus avoir de nom. De ne plus avoir de famille. Elle impliquait l'exposition et l'humiliation devant l'école entière. Elle impliquait d'être reconnaissant à Greg Goyle de l'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie. Elle impliquait de la peur pour sa propre sécurité, du désespoir de ne pas savoir s'il reverrait un jour sa chambre, les terres du Manoir Malfoy ou la mare dans laquelle il jouait, enfant. S'il allait faire un jour parti de la tapisserie de leurs ancêtres. S'il allait un jour reparler à cette arrière-arrière grande tante qui portait toujours son foulard vert et qui avait été une célèbre sage-femme sorcière durant la Renaissance, ou à ce jeune garçon qui était parti à Durmstrang au siècle dernier, ou à Phineas Black.

Elle impliquait de savoir que même Ronald Weasley avait plus d'argent que lui. De savoir qu'il n'avait strictement plus rien.

Elle impliquait d'écouter ces mêmes mots avec une peur toute nouvelle, d'écouter tout en essayant désespérément de ne pas craquer, mais en y étant pourtant curieusement insensibilisé.

Il soupira alors que les doigts de Harry caressait paresseusement son torse nu.

Elle impliquait de dire oui, sans hésitation aucune, lorsque Père lui demandât s'il était prêt à faire pénitence pour réintégrer la famille. De dire oui avec soulagement, en ne se souciant pas de ce qu'était cette pénitence, du moment qu'il avait une occasion d'appartenir de nouveau à la famille.

Elle impliquait de dire oui, à nouveau sans hésitation aucune, lorsque Père lui expliquait la dite pénitence, de dire oui, à nouveau, malgré les échos des hurlements de douleur dont son Père avait gardé le souvenir.

Il posa une main sur celle de Harry alors qu'elle descendait plus bas, sur son ventre.

Elle impliquait de hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, puis d'être libéré de la douleur, de baisser les yeux et de voir que la marque n'était pas complète, mais de murmurer oui à nouveau. Parce que l'autre alternative était encore plus terrifiante que n'importe quelle douleur.

Elle impliquait, dans la semaine qui s'ensuivit, d'avoir l'impression qu'il se fichait totalement d'avoir à revivre cette épreuve.

Il sourit alors que la main de Harry descendit plus bas et il ressentit ce subtil changement entre eux : d'une étreinte innocente, ils passaient aux prémisses de l'excitation.

Elle impliquait de s'en ficher totalement, même si Pansy avait pleuré lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ce que son père lui avait fait, bien qu'il ne le lui avait pas montré. Il ne le montrerait à personne d'autre qu'à Harry. Qui méritait de savoir, en quelque sorte, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant les lèvres de Harry frôler le côté de son cou.

Elle impliquait de voir Blaise continuer à ne plus le regarder. Crabbe et Goyle ne plus lui parler. De tout Serpentard, personne d'autre que Pansy ne lui adressait la parole depuis qu'il était revenu. Personne ne savait comment s'y prendre avec lui ; à nouveau un Malfoy, mais un Malfoy toujours en profonde disgrâce. Il était une non-entité, en était content et passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, à la bibliothèque ou avec Harry.

Avec Harry, qui le caressait gentiment pour le rendre dur tandis que ses lèvres continuaient à caresser son cou, le lobe de son oreille.

Avec les inquiétudes de Harry et ses protestations inefficaces.

Avec la respiration chaude de Harry contre la sienne, ses mains qui le caressaient, son corps dur et chaud contre le sien dans des salles de classe inutilisées, dans des salles de rangement, dans la Salle sur Demande et, de temps en temps, dans leur ancien dortoir - comme en ce moment.

Même avec Sir Xander qui lui lançait des regards étranges parfois, comme aujourd'hui, quand il arrivait à leur dortoir sans prendre la peine d'utiliser autre chose que les sorts minimaux de dissimulation.

Et il s'en contrefichait.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que Père pouvait lui faire de plus ?

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à son père. Une colère amère bouillait en lui quand il y pensait et ça le distrayait de choses bien plus plaisantes, comme ce que Harry lui faisait en ce moment, comme ce qu'il ressentait quand il sentait le Gryffondor commencer à devenir dur, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même.

Il avait dû faire un mouvement ou émettre un son qui montrait qu'il n'était pas vraiment très intéressé par une partie de jambes en l'air, parce que Harry poussa un soupir et ses lèvres et ses mains stoppèrent leur entreprise. Il continuait à le caresser gentiment mais il avait clairement abandonné l'idée de le faire pour l'exciter. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se déplaça légèrement derrière Draco pour que son début d'érection ne soit plus en contact avec lui.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois que des pensées du père de Draco avaient fait complètement dérailler des pensées bien plus agréables. Que ces pensées contiennent de la colère, de la haine ou, parfois, de la pitié. De la pitié parce que Lucius s'était laissé dicter son comportement par la colère et Draco était sûr qu'il regrettait en partie ce qu'il avait fait.

Pas le fait qu'il l'ait marqué au fer comme du bétail de telle sorte qu'il en fasse des cauchemars que ses camarades de dortoir faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait déshérité publiquement - avec la une de la Gazette du Sorcier à la clé, encore, comme s'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à raconter… - parce que ça avait rendu public des choses qui n'étaient pas censées l'être aussi tôt. Parce qu'aucun père n'aurait fait ce que Lucius avait fait à cause d'une simple passade mal à propos. Le même homme qui avait calmement déclaré qu'il "respectait la vie privée de son fils" lors de la publication de la première et innocente photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier, avait complètement perdu son sang-froid lors de la publication d'une seconde photo. Quelle meilleure manière d'exposer au grand jour ses choix politiques ?

Pauvre Père. Politicien accompli et maître en l'art de jouer habilement avec le pouvoir qui résidait en chaque Serpentard, amené à faire une erreur de tactique à cause de la stupidité de son bon à rien de fils.

Draco avait cependant le sentiment que le faux-pas de Père n'avait pas été d'une grande conséquence dans le déroulement des évènements futurs. Il se pouvait que ça ait empêché Père d'accéder à certaines places auxquelles il aurait aimé avoir accès, mais il semblait que les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avançaient rapidement de toute manière.

Pansy était assez silencieuse en ce moment quand elle lisait le journal. D'après le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu glaner en écoutant les conversations succinctes autour de lui, des _Choses_ arrivaient. Théodore Nott se pavanait de manière bien trop suffisante pour qu'il ne se passe rien. La Gazette avait publié des reportages sur un précieux joyau magique qui s'était évaporé, une personne de haute importance portée disparue, une impression angoissante que des forces armées se rassemblaient : des Mangemorts avaient été vus à un évènement culturel ou à un anniversaire de mauvais augure.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi agréable qu'ils l'auraient tous imaginé. Les Serpentard ne regardaient pas de haut les pauvres petits idiots qui allaient dans quelques mois s'incliner devant eux. Non, ça se traduisait par des silences, des hésitations, des larmes…et beaucoup de peur et d'incertitude des deux côtés politiques.

Et, honnêtement, Draco s'en fichait. Les choses se passeraient comme elles se passeraient ; ils avaient déjà été au bord du triomphe absolu auparavant et cela avait, au dernier moment, mal tourné et ils s'étaient retrouvés aux tréfonds du désespoir. Avant que tout ne revienne au beau fixe. Il se contenterait de faire ce qu'on lui dirait de faire, comme un bon petit Malfoy, et ne s'embêterait pas avec les détails. Exactement ce que Père attendait de lui.

À l'exception près de sa légère désobéissance qui consistait à ne pas cesser de coucher avec le garçon qui pourrait vraisemblablement tout gâcher pour leur camp. Parce qu'au moins, Harry, lui, ne l'utilisait pas comme un canevas sur lequel on découpait ou brûlait ses initiales. Harry le soutenait et lui offrait le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il ne pouvait trouver ailleurs. Deux petits garçons meurtris, avait raillé Blaise, et bien oui, c'était peut-être ce qu'ils étaient. Mais maintenant ils étaient aussi deux petits garçons effrayés et c'était loin d'être agréable.

Le seul problème était la prudence de Harry ces temps-ci et sa gentillesse parfois énervante. Le Gryffondor le regardait comme s'il était fragile et se comportait en conséquence, ce qui donnait envie à Draco de le gifler pour effacer cet air inquiet de son visage.

Il y avait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table de nuit et Harry prenait toutes les précautions pour l'éviter du regard, parce qu'il marchait sur des œufs dès que les fragiles sentiments de Draco entraient en jeu.

Et Draco s'en fichait. "On dirait que les choses bougent," dit-il, provocateur, en désignant le journal d'un signe de tête et en se mettant sur le dos.

"Je sais," répondit Harry d'un ton nerveux après un silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"J'en pense que c'est horrible."

Draco haussa les épaules. "C'est toujours mieux que de rester assis en attendant que le couperet tombe."

Harry le regarda, incrédule. "C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?"

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas marre d'avoir peur. Est-ce que ce ne sera pas plus facile dès que tout sera fini ?"

"Ça dépend de qui gagne," répondit sèchement Harry.

Draco haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ?"

"Ça devrait ?"

"Je suis sûr que ton père serait ravi de t'entendre," dit Harry. "Alors quel est l'intérêt de cette marque sur ta peau ?"

"Elle est purement décorative," rétorqua aussitôt Draco, en colère contre Harry de la mentionner avec autant de désinvolture. "C'est joli, hein ? Je suis sûr que dans peu de temps tous les jeunes héritiers en voudront une aussi."

"Je la déteste. Et je déteste le fait que tu puisses en avoir une autre sur le bras un jour."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états pour ça."

"Tu le ferais ?"

"Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je le ferais," dit-il, une partie de son cerveau se redressant droit comme un i, profondément alarmée alors que sa bouche parlait de son plein gré.

Harry s'assit. "Tu comptes vraiment devenir Mangemort, si on te le demande ?"

"Oui."

"Mon Dieu."

Harry resta assis là, à le regarder en silence pendant un instant, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, l'engourdissement et la colère s'évanouissant légèrement.

Puis Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "On ne peut pas continuer comme ça," dit-il pour la dixième fois depuis le retour de Draco.

"Non, en effet," dit Draco, déjà ennuyé par la conversation.

"Écoute, ton père…"

"Va me tuer, oui, je sais." Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira paresseusement. "Et je dois y réfléchir ou du moins être plus prudent. Je sais."

"Non, tu ne sais pas," dit Harry d'un ton brusque. "Je mets fin à tout ça. On ne peut plus se voir."

"Tu veux rompre ?"

"Oui," dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton ferme.

Draco rit. "Comme c'est gentil. Merci, Harry. J'ai reçu cette foutue marque parce que je couchais avec toi, alors c'est agréable de savoir que je comptais suffisamment à tes yeux pour que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi une semaine après. Mais, hé !, pas de problème. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a tous les droits, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Je veux qu'on se sépare à cause de ton père et de ton souhait de suivre Voldemort…"

"Oh, s'il te plaît…"

"Et je ne _veux_ pas le faire. Une chose de plus dans ma vie qui se déroule de cette façon-là à cause de Voldemort et que je ne voudrais pas du tout voir se passer ainsi !"

"Pauvre chéri," répondit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux.

Les yeux de Harry se teintèrent de colère. "Qui m'a élevé a été déterminé par Voldemort. La manière dont les gens me percevaient quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard : encore Voldemort. Ce foutu Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était également de sa faute, voir Cédric mourir aussi, mon parrain se faire tuer, et même la première fois où j'ai eu un rapport sexuel, la première fois où je me suis marié, eurent lieu au moment où ce satané Voldemort l'avait décidé et de la manière dont il l'avait voulu. Non, je me fiche que tu ne veuilles pas entendre son nom. Je vis avec ce qu'il m'a fait chaque putain de jour de ma vie alors je dirai son nom et te mettrai mal à l'aise si je veux."

"Si tu as le temps, pendant ta petite pitié-party, rappelle-toi que la première fois où je me suis marié était aussi à cause de Voldemort." Ils sursautèrent légèrement tous les deux à la façon dont le nom tomba facilement des lèvres de Draco, mais ce dernier n'était pas d'humeur à réfléchir sur le comment cela avait bien pu arriver. "Et si tu comptes me jeter, ne me fais pas gerber en me faisant croire que tu le fais pour mon bien."

Harry cligna des yeux puis son visage prit une expression dédaigneuse. "Oh, vraiment ?" railla-t-il. "Tu crois bien ton père quand il te dit qu'il fait quelque chose pour ton bien, pourtant."

"Qu'est-ce que mon père a à voir là-deda…"

"Tout. J'en ai marre de devoir m'occuper de tes problèmes avec lui."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es impossible. Tu ne le vois même pas pour ce qu'il est vraiment et ça devient fatigant, à la longue."

Draco eut un sourire en coin. Adieu la noblesse de cœur. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il le pensait.

"Ton père est un salaud et il est violent, tout comme les Durlsey l'étaient, sauf qu'il l'est peut-être encore plus _parce qu'_il t'aime. Au moins, les Dursley, eux, n'ont jamais prétendu m'aimer."

"Tu le compares à des Moldus ?"

Harry secoua la tête, méprisant, et se leva, attrapant ses vêtements et commençant à les mettre. "Il ne mérite pas ta loyauté. Mais tu es trop borné pour t'en rendre compte et pour continuer à ne pas t'en soucier. Rentre chez toi. Retournes-y pour essayer de te conformer aux désirs de ton père, pour qu'il puisse ainsi te déshériter à un autre moment." Il boutonna son pantalon. "Oh, et si on te demande, vas-y, dis-leur que c'est toi qui as rompu. Ça devrait réchauffer le cœur de Papa," balança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il passait la porte.

Draco fixa cette dernière, quelque peu abasourdi. Avant de s'énerver, petit à petit. Il se rhabilla, sa colère grandissant à chaque seconde qui passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne livide. Il descendit aux cachots en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui lui donnerait une excuse pour un petit duel.

Une heure plus tard, il bouillait encore de colère lorsque Pansy passa la tête par la porte de son dortoir.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment en restant à la porte.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" répondit-il, tendu, sans lever les yeux de son livre de Potions.

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration, entra et s'assit sur le lit. "Je suis tombée sur Potter. Enfin, en réalité, c'est plutôt lui qui est tombé sur moi. Littéralement. Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé."

"Ah oui ?"

"Ça va ?"

"Oui, très bien." Draco souligna un mot sur son livre. "Ça n'aurait pas marché, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, comme ça, je ne recevrai plus de Beuglante."

Pansy tendit le bras et ferma le livre tout en gardant prudemment un visage neutre. "Et ça te va ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de le récupérer ?"

"Mordred, non," répondit Draco d'une voix sèche et furieuse. "Il peut aller rôtir en Enfer, je m'en fiche. Tu veux bien me laisser travailler sur mon devoir de Potions maintenant ?"

"D'accord," dit Pansy en se levant. Elle pencha la tête en l'observant d'un air pensif. "Je ne peux pas dire que je sois désolée de ce qui arrive. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi Potter n'a pas été envoyé à Serpentard à la cérémonie de répartition," murmura-t-elle en quittant le dortoir.

**ooooooo**

**166ème jour, Samedi**

Ron sortit en marchant d'un pas lourd de la cabane de Quidditch et la ferma à clé derrière lui. Ce match l'avait complètement découragé, même si, en tant qu'équipe, ils n'avaient jamais fait un meilleur match ; leurs Poursuiveurs avaient envoyé le Souafle six fois dans le but des Poufsouffle et Ron ne l'avait laissé entrer dans le sien qu'une fois malgré les terrifiantes attaques de ces derniers.

Malheureusement, tout cela ne changeait pas grand-chose quand votre Attrapeur n'attrapait pas le Vif d'Or.

Et encore, si ça avait été la seule chose qui n'était pas allé de travers durant le match d'aujourd'hui…!

"Weasley," siffla une voix. Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir Malfoy qui lui faisait signe d'approcher, dissimulé dans l'ombre de la cabane de Quidditch, l'air à la fois mal à l'aise et provocateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il d'un air las en s'approchant et en vérifiant qu'ils étaient hors de vue depuis l'école. Il était un peu intrigué malgré la fatigue, parce que depuis que Malfoy avait laissé tomber Harry une semaine plus tôt, il avait fait comme si les Gryffondor n'existaient plus. Pas que ce soit très différent de la manière dont il traitait tout le monde ; Malfoy ne parlait plus beaucoup à qui que ce soit, depuis qu'il avait été déshérité.

"Pourquoi Harry n'a pas joué aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

_Quoi ?_ Ron souffla avec impatience sur sa mèche pour repousser les cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux. "Ginny volait mieux que lui pendant l'entraînement cette semaine alors il a décidé de la faire voler à sa place."

"Il est malade ?"

"Il…" Ron hésita. "On ne sait pas. Il a du mal à se concentrer. Il ne mange et ne dort pas très bien."

"Il a été voir Pomfresh ?"

Ron réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait pas si Harry apprécierait le fait qu'il parle de lui à Malfoy. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre le risque de partager des informations privées avec quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait pas dû ou prendre le risque d'éloigner un Serpentard qui pourrait se révéler être un allié, comme Hermione avait repoussé Parkinson en octobre. "Elle est un peu inquiète," finit-il par dire avec précaution, "mais elle ne sait pas ce qui cloche. Elle dit que ça peut être une simple grippe."

"Et tu n'y crois pas ?"

Ron fronça les sourcils, en colère contre Malfoy pour le mettre dans une telle position. Pourquoi fourrait-il son nez dans les affaires de Harry ? Il avait fait son choix, il était retourné auprès de son père, avait laissé tomber Harry, les avait tous ignoré cette semaine et maintenant, il était…quoi ? Curieux de ce que Harry devenait ? Inquiet pour sa santé ?

D'un autre côté, il avait aussi l'air immensément mal à l'aise en ce moment, comme s'il était venu parler à Ron malgré lui. Et cela donnait presque envie à Ron de le croire. Presque.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Pas vraiment. Je crois…je crois qu'on lui a lancé une malédiction."

Malfoy le fixa. "Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Ne sois pas stupide," répondit hargneusement Draco et les défenses de Ron se réveillèrent. D'accord, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée.

"Bien, ça a été très agréable de discuter avec toi," dit-il sarcastiquement. "Ne recommençons plus, d'accord ?"

"Weasley…"

Il commença à partir mais Malfoy lui attrapa l'épaule. "Bon sang, Malfoy !" s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de lui.

"Pourquoi tu te comportes autant comme un imbécile ?" demanda Malfoy, énervé.

"Pourquoi tu te soucies de ce que Harry devient ?" répliqua Ron. "Tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de lui, maintenant, non ?"

"Je…non."

"Bien."

"Je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de lui. Mais…" Malfoy s'interrompit en détournant le regard.

"Écoute," commença Ron avec véhémence, "tu l'as laissé tomber après que ton père a fait pression sur toi et personne ne te le reproche, mais tu n'as pas à…"

"Attends ! Quoi ?" l'interrompit Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Que je l'avais laissé tomber."

Ron cligna des yeux. "Euh…ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Non !" Ron haussa les sourcils. "Merlin, Weasley, ferme la bouche," dit-il sèchement.

Ron obéit, l'esprit marchant à cent à l'heure. En y réfléchissant, non, Harry ne leur avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur leur rupture. Ils étaient simplement partis sur ce principe-là, et Harry ne les avait pas contredits. "Il…il se doutait bien que tu l'aurais fait à un moment ou à un autre," dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton ferme.

"Oui, bien sûr," railla Malfoy. "Qu'est-ce que Harry est doué quand il s'agit de juger du caractère des autres !"

"Malfoy…"

"Écoute, je veux juste savoir ce qui lui arrive," dit impatiemment Malfoy.

Ron le fixa, momentanément sans voix. Il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, en choisissant ses mots avec prudence. "Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, de toute façon ?" demanda-t-il. "Peu importe qui a rompu avec qui, tu as choisi ton camp."

"Ce n'est pas mon ennemi," répondit doucement Malfoy.

"Peut-être pas," dit pensivement Ron. "Mais…écoute, je suis désolé, Malfoy, mais ce qui arrive à Harry ne te regarde plus. Retourne dans ta Maison."

**ooooooo**

**169ème jour, Mardi**

"D'accord, où est-ce qu'il est, bon sang ?" Malfoy venait de coincer Hermione alors qu'elle sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie, trois jours plus tard.

Elle lui lança un regard glacial. "Je te demande pardon ?"

"Non, Granger, ce n'est pas le moment. Où est Harry ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas en cours ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était, mais se retint à temps. Ron lui avait parlé de sa conversation avec Malfoy l'autre jour, y compris de l'étrange fait que c'était manifestement Harry qui avait rompu et pas Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs sincèrement inquiet à l'idée que quelque chose puisse aller mal pour Harry.

Elle le regarda longuement, remarquant la tension de sa posture et de son expression. "Il est à l'Infirmerie," finit-elle par dire en remarquant qu'il se détendit en comprenant qu'elle voulait bien lui parler. Cependant, il se tendit à nouveau en apprenant la nouvelle.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"La même chose qu'il a depuis des semaines. Il est nauséeux, il a mal à la tête, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Tout ce à quoi il doit faire face depuis janvier, sauf que cette fois ça ne semble pas vouloir se dissiper."

"Depuis janvier ?" répéta Malfoy, l'air confus.

"Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?"

"Il avait toujours l'air d'aller bien avec moi. Donc jusqu'à la semaine dernière."

Hermione garda un visage impassible mais, intérieurement, elle se réprimandait d'être complètement passée à côté du fait que Malfoy avait apparemment fait attention à Harry malgré leur rupture et le fait qu'il ait donné l'impression d'occulter complètement les Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. _Les Serpentard_, se dit-elle impatiemment. "Eh bien, non, il ne va pas bien. Et depuis un moment. Ça a été pendant quelques semaines puis son état a de nouveau empiré. Ça s'est particulièrement aggravé la semaine dernière. Pomfresh ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle a essayé toutes sortes de sorts : les Sortilèges d'Allégresse, des sorts contre l'affaiblissement, d'autres pour améliorer la concentration, mais rien n'a marché. Il devient de plus en plus irritable et nauséeux."

"Ce n'est pas comme au moment de l'enchaînement, avec ce déstabilisant…"

"Non, elle a regardé. Et Harry a dit que quand vous…euh…vous faisiez l'amour, ce n'était pas comme pendant l'enchaînement."

"Non, en effet. Il allait bien. Avec les autres, comment ça se passait ?"

"Il n'a fait l'amour avec personne d'autre." Hermione marqua une pause. "Il a dit qu'il avait l'impression d'être infidèle."

Malfoy la regarda avec surprise puis fronça les sourcils, pensif.

"Toi, par contre, tu l'as fait…avec Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui," répondit-il d'un air distrait. "Et Stephen Cornfoot."

"Cornfoot ?"

"Deux ou trois fois, oui, et tout s'est bien passé à chaque fois." Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. "Mais Harry allait bien. Il a dit qu'il se sentait bien. Il _allait_ bien. Et puis, quel genre de sort n'agirait pas pendant quelques semaines pour revenir ensuite ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu travailles avec Pomfresh ?"

"Oui."

"Bien." Malfoy se mordit distraitement la lèvre. "Si quelqu'un peut trouver de quoi il s'agit, c'est bien toi."

"Je…j'espère."

"Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il était malade," répéta Malfoy, presque à lui-même.

"Il s'avère que tu le voyais pendant la période durant laquelle ce sort se dissipait. Ou bien c'est ta présence qui dissipait le sort - Pomfresh aimerait d'ailleurs bien en discuter avec toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Pomfresh a découvert qu'une sorte de sort anti-nausées ou anti-démangeaison, ou les deux, a été lancé à Harry il y a un certain temps. Plusieurs mois de ça, en fait. Pomfresh ne le lui a pas lancé et Harry ne se rappelle pas que quelqu'un lui ait lancé un sort, donc on s'est dit que ça pouvait peut-être être toi. On s'est dit que tu en as peut-être eu marre de l'entendre se plaindre et que tu lui as lancé un sort pour le faire taire."

Malfoy secoua la tête, confus. "Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Un sort d'anti-démangeaison ?"

"Il se plaint d'un sentiment de démangeaison, comme si des fourmis lui parcouraient le corps. Mais si ce n'était pas toi, qui aurait pu le lui lancer ?"

"Je suis bien le dernier à le savoir," répondit Malfoy, impuissant.

"Je vais devoir dire à Pomfresh que ce n'était pas toi. Elle était un peu en colère : elle a dit que ça aurait pu aggraver les choses ; c'est pourquoi on ne doit jamais lancer de sorts médicaux sans supervision parce que ça peut traiter les symptômes mais ne pas agir sur la maladie."

"Je ne lui ai lancé aucun sort médical," insista Malfoy. "Je suis nul pour ces sorts-là, en plus."

"Il a aussi du mal à se concentrer, même si je crois que, ça, c'est plutôt à cause de…" Hermione s'interrompit, ne voulant pas formuler à voix haute ce qu'elle croyait vraiment : que c'était à cause du manque provoqué par l'absence de Malfoy. Cela ne servait à rien de le dire. "Il a aussi des douleurs dans les muscles. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient très fortes. Mais le manque d'énergie commence à devenir assez inquiétant. Je crois que la malédiction était tout de même pire : mais comme vous faisiez tous les deux de votre mieux pour dissimuler la gravité de ce que vous ressentiez…Il dit que ce n'est pas aussi grave, mais…" Hermione s'interrompit en se rendant compte que Malfoy ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait le sol, une expression pensive sur le visage.

"Granger, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?" demanda-t-il lentement et Hermione fut trop surprise pour tomber dans le sarcasme.

"Quoi ?"

Son scepticisme avait dû suffisamment transparaître : il fronça brièvement les sourcils. "Très bien, pas pour moi, alors ; pour lui. Il faudrait que tu vérifies quelques petites choses."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je pense avoir une idée…J'espère simplement que je me trompe totalement."

**ooooooo**

******ooooooo**

**Note de la traductrice** : Une petite note de fin de chapitre pour préciser clairement que **les symptômes de Harry ne sont _PAS_ ****ceux d'une grossesse masculine** (je les tiens en horreur, donc il m'aurait été impossible de traduire une fic en contenant une...) : il faut chercher la cause ailleurs ;)

**Merci à tous** pour vos reviews, et en particulier à **Margaux **(Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour cet adorable commentaire et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !), **Shannon** (Merci énormément pour ce beau compliment ! *rougit* Je suis contente que leur relation et la manière dont elle s'est développée te plaise ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !), **Red sista** (Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci !), **Kause** (La suite est là ! Bonne lecture ! ;) ), **ElamRogue** (En effet, heureusement qu'ils sont là pour remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Draco et Harry vont encore avoir bon nombre d'épreuves à traverser, malheureusement, mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise !) et **caro06** (Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot !), à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

A dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre !


	21. 18 au 21 Mars

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** et les **scènes explicites** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers **mercredis **du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à **Kaorimiiko** et **Werewolfheart89** pour leur relecture de ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 20**

**18 Mars - 21 Mars**

**171ème jour, Jeudi**

Harry gardait les yeux fermés tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre sur le fait d'aller vomir une nouvelle fois. Il se rendit compte que la liste des pour était douloureusement courte. En général, vomir se révélait écœurant mais amenait un sentiment de soulagement en mettant fin à la nausée qui précédait. Mais pas en ce moment. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le soulager. Même les divers sorts et potions que Pomfresh continuait à lui administrer ne lui offraient que de brefs répits avant que les vomissements ne reviennent avec leur intensité initiale, accompagnés de douleur, de fatigue et d'une conviction que la vie, dans l'ensemble, ça craignait.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Nausées, douleur, fatigue, sur un fond d'ennui…une véritable rengaine. Il se mit sur le côté et commença à faire la liste des personnes qui lui avaient rendu visite, histoire de se remonter le moral et de s'occuper l'esprit. Hermione et Ron, bien sûr. Et puis Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Tracey Davis, Colin, Dennis, Justin, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Trelawney (un vrai aimant à souffrance, comme l'avait surnommée Ron), Hannah, Terry, Mandy, Padma, Lisa, Stephen, Luna, Ernie, Susan, Pansy, Blaise…il se demanda s'il devait classer ses visiteurs par Maison, par âge ou bien selon le jour où ils étaient venus le voir. Histoire de se divertir et de ne surtout pas penser à une certaine personne, très remarquée par son absence.

Il n'était pas surpris que Draco ne soit pas venu le voir. Pas après la façon dont Harry avait rompu. Il grimaça en se rappelant les paroles cruelles qu'il avait eues envers lui, l'insensibilité avec laquelle il avait claqué la porte…Il ne pouvait reprocher à Draco de se tenir à l'écart.

Fatigué de rester sur le côté, il se mit sur le dos, déglutissant en sentant monter une vague de nausée. Il se laissa aller un instant à imaginer qu'il n'avait pas quitté Draco, avant de se rappeler des nombreuses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire.

"Je crois qu'il dort," entendit-il Pomfresh dire. Il tourna la tête - sans faire de mouvement brusque - pour voir qui le demandait. Il s'assit alors rapidement et le regretta immédiatement en sentant son estomac menacer de se vider à nouveau.

"Merlin, Harry…tiens." Draco fût à ses côtés en un éclair, une main sur son épaule et l'autre lui tendant un seau qui avait été laissé à côté du lit. "Tu as besoin de…"

"Non, non, ça va…" marmonna Harry en fermant les yeux et en essayant de déterminer qui il allait devoir regarder en premier lorsqu'il se sentirait un peu mieux. C'était un vrai merdier (enfin, "merdier" n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à laquelle penser en ce moment…) : qui de Draco ou de la personne qui l'accompagnait choisirait-il de regarder ? "Guérisseuse ?" finit-il par dire, incertain.

"Mr. Potter," le salua doucement la Guérisseuse Esposito alors que Harry ouvrait à nouveau les yeux en remarquant que sa nausée semblait provisoirement sous contrôle.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Draco et elle s'échangèrent un regard gêné. Il lança un regard curieux à Draco, qui lui tenait encore l'épaule.

Esposito s'éclaircit la gorge. "J'ai reçu un hibou urgent de Miss Granger à propos de votre récente maladie. J'aimerais vous examiner, si ça ne vous dérange pas." Harry acquiesça, totalement déconcerté. "Mr. Malfoy ?"

Le froncement de Harry s'accentua en voyant que Draco ne reculait pas pour laisser à Esposito la place de l'examiner, comme Harry s'y était attendu, mais qu'au contraire il se rapprocha, relâchant son épaule pour lui prendre la main.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"Fais-moi confiance," se contenta d'expliquer Draco alors qu'Esposito prenait sa baguette et la dirigeait vers leurs mains entrelacées.

"Lux Vinculum," déclara-t-elle d'un ton laconique. Rien ne se produisit. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à se reculer mais Esposito secoua la tête en le regardant. Elle ferma les yeux et répéta fermement, "Lux Vinculum."

Un ruban flamboyant composé de nœuds celtiques prit lentement forme autour du poignet de Harry, s'y entortillant puis disparaissant dans l'air.

Draco déglutit difficilement et se recouvrit la bouche de la main en secouant lentement la tête. "Bordel, non."

Esposito acquiesça d'un air grave puis fit un geste de la baguette et le ruban de lumière disparut.

"Qu'est-ce que…" demanda Harry, abasourdi, un nœud se formant dans son estomac.

Esposito se passa la main sur le visage, las. "Eh bien. La voilà, la cause de vos soucis."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Vous souffrez des effets d'un enchaînement incomplet."

"Un quoi ?"

"Un enchaînement sans partenaire."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "On m'a…enchaîné une nouvelle fois ?" Esposito acquiesça. "Mais…le choc du premier m'a assommé. Je l'aurais remarqué si quelqu'un m'avait lancé un autre sort d'enchaînement, non ?"

"Peut-être. Mais je crois que votre premier enchaînement n'a jamais été dissous. Je pense que durant votre supposé désenchaînement, Mr. Malfoy a été libéré de l'enchaînement, mais pas vous. Vous n'avez plus d'époux alors que votre corps, lui, est convaincu du contraire et souffre de son absence." Harry la regarda en clignant des yeux, incapable d'assimiler l'intégralité de ce qu'elle disait. "La nausée, les maux de tête, les différentes gênes ressenties - vous avez vécu tout ça au début de votre enchaînement, à chaque fois que vous étiez trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Votre enchaînement n'étant plus aussi récent que ça, vous avez pu tenir bien plus longtemps avant que cela ne devienne intolérable, mais votre corps a commencé à réagir à cette distance forcée."

"Ce n'est pas possible," dit-il, catégorique. "Cet enchaînement a été dissous. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai _senti_ se dissoudre - je ne pouvais plus ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Et j'en suis toujours incapable."

"Oui, mais ce genre de sensibilité à l'autre exige un enchaînement liant deux personnes, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui," répondit-elle d'un ton grave. "Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment ?"

"Un peu mal, mais je me…"

"Sens mieux que vous vous ne sentiez il y a quelques minutes de cela," l'interrompit-elle. "Au moins physiquement, n'est-ce pas ? Quand nous sommes entrés, vous aviez l'air d'être sur le point de violemment régurgiter. Mais plus maintenant. Et je crois que le fait que Mr. Malfoy soit en train de vous toucher en ce moment même n'y est pas étranger."

"Mais comment…ça fait des mois et je me sentais bien après la fin de l'enchaînement, et…"

"Lors de ce supposé désenchaînement, différents sortilèges vous ont été lancés. Celui que je viens de contourner cachait l'enchaînement. Les autres devaient être là pour dissimuler les symptômes que vous alliez ressentir, pour que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qui vous arrivait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Granger m'a dit que tu avais l'impression que des fourmis te couraient sur le corps," dit doucement Draco. "Je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais dit la même chose quand on était enchaînés."

Harry le regarda. Il frissonna légèrement face aux yeux sombres et troublés qu'il rencontra.

"Comment…"

"Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs," expliqua Esposito. "Cela a dû être exécuté soit par McKay, soit par le Guérisseur de votre cérémonie de fin d'enchaînement."

Ou par Lucius Malfoy, se dit Harry, abasourdi. Il remarqua que Draco évitait son regard. "Le…Guérisseur ?"

"Miss Granger m'a demandé la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas présente pour votre désenchaînement. J'en avais la ferme intention, si jamais la personne qui avait lancé la malédiction venait à être retrouvée, mais il s'est avéré que je suis tombée malade deux semaines, exactement au moment où le père de Mr. Malfoy retrouvait McKay." Elle pinça les lèvres. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il en a fait toute une histoire, qu'il a exigé que je vienne superviser la cérémonie, qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de qui que ce soit d'autre," dit-elle d'un ton grave. "Il semblerait qu'ils mirent un certain temps à lui faire accepter la présence d'un autre Guérisseur, mais il finit par céder. Et le Guérisseur désigné se nommait Bernard Colchis."

"Qu'est-ce que Colchis en a pensé ?"

"Il a, comme par hasard, arrêté de travailler à Ste Mangouste environ trois semaines après la fin de votre enchaînement. Il est allé travailler dans un hôpital français, nous a-t-on dit. Mais il n'y travaille plus. On ne parvient pas à le joindre. Les Aurors ont été contactés pour partir à sa recherche."

"Et vous pensez qu'il…que quelqu'un a fait en sorte de vous écarter pour que Colchis puisse venir et…"

"Oui. Le Professeur Dumbledore était lui aussi censé être présent à votre désenchaînement mais il s'est curieusement avéré qu'un représentant des centaures finlandais désirait le rencontrer ce jour-là. Et ce dernier a déclaré avoir eu l'impression que la rencontre avait été initiée par Dumbledore. À ce moment-là, on a pensé à un simple malentendu, mais en y réfléchissant…"

"Ça arrangeait bien les choses, oui," finit Harry, abasourdi.

"Je ne peux que supposer que Madame Pomfresh, le Professeur McGonagall et, peut-être même l'employé du Ministère et vous deux, avaient été soumis à une variante du sortilège de Confusion, vous faisant ainsi entendre les vraies incantations d'une cérémonie de désenchaînement et ne pas remarquer les sorts qui vous étaient jetés en même temps." Harry acquiesça, se rappelant de la vitesse et de l'efficacité avec lesquelles tout avait semblé se dérouler ce jour-là. Il n'avait strictement rien vu qui aurait pu le laisser penser que quelque chose de bizarre se passait en-dehors de la fin d'un sort et de la déclaration d'un divorce. "Ça aurait été un peu plus difficile en présence du Professeur Dumbledore et de moi-même."

"Mais il y avait aussi des Aurors qui étaient là, n'auraient-ils pas…"

"Il est possible qu'ils aient eux aussi été sous le coup du sortilège de Confusion," déclara Esposito. "Même si l'un d'eux est également porté disparu."

"Ça fait beaucoup de sorts à lancer pour seulement une ou deux personnes," dit lentement Harry.

Draco déglutit difficilement. "Vous pouvez le dire, Guérisseuse," dit-il d'une voix tendue. "Vous pensez que mon père est impliqué."

Esposito lui lança un bref regard compatissant avant d'acquiescer. "Je dirais qu'ils ont eu besoin de trois personnes pour lancer les sorts nécessaires : McKay, votre père et le Guérisseur. Ça semble avoir été très bien préparé. Très bien exécuté aussi. Malheureusement."

Harry s'assit, essayant de bien comprendre. "Donc…je suis encore enchaîné."

"Oui."

"À Draco."

"Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais je dirais que c'est très probable, oui."

"Mais lui n'est pas enchaîné à moi."

"Non."

"Et…je suis malade parce que…il me manque ?"

"Sommairement, oui. Vous avez besoin de lui à vos côtés, sinon vous souffrez d'un état de manque. Si vous restez loin de lui trop longtemps, vous finissez par tomber malade."

"Alors quel est le remède ?"

"Mr. Potter…" Elle poussa un profond soupir. "Tout dépend de ce qu'il va se passer, de savoir s'il s'agit du même enchaînement ou d'un nouveau, de la personne qui l'a lancé et de la manière dont elle l'a faite. Meilleur cas de figure : c'est un nouvel enchaînement, lancé par le Guérisseur Colchis. Il nous suffit alors de le retrouver et de le forcer à lever la malédiction. Si jamais on ne parvenait pas à le retrouver, et s'il s'agissait d'un enchaînement incomplet, il vous suffirait de vous enchaîner à quelqu'un, peu importe qui." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Pire cas de figure : il s'agit de l'enchaînement originel lancé par McKay, ce que je crois…alors seul Mr. Malfoy pourra compléter l'enchaînement. Et, McKay décédé, si Mr. Malfoy réintègre l'enchaînement, ce dernier sera définitif."

"Mais si je reste près de lui, il se sent mieux," dit Draco. "Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas rester près de lui jusqu'à ce que l'enchaînement vieillisse et ne plus soit aussi intense ?"

"Votre simple proximité ne sera pas d'une aide éternelle. Il finira par avoir besoin de plus. Un enchaînement n'exige pas uniquement la proximité de l'autre personne, mais une réciprocité concrète. Arrivé à un certain stade, toute la proximité du monde ne sera plus d'aucune utilité s'il n'y a pas d'enchaînement derrière."

Ils la fixèrent, consternés.

"Pourquoi ne pas remettre la panique à plus tard, au moment où on en saura plus ?" conseilla gentiment Esposito. "Je vais vous surveiller personnellement, Mr. Potter, et vous faire passer une batterie de tests. Ça va prendre du temps à planifier et à effectuer ; une journée ne suffira pas à analyser tous les résultats."

"Combien…"

"Je ne sais pas. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour stabiliser votre état. Si Mr. Malfoy pouvait rester avec vous, cela nous laisserait davantage de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement."

Il y eut un silence gêné.

"Aimeriez-vous que je vous laisse seuls… ?"

"Non," répondit Harry au même moment où Draco répondait : "Oui."

"Quelle réponse dois-je écouter ?"

"Oui," répondit fermement Draco. "Il faut qu'on parle," continua Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit tandis qu'Esposito sortait.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Draco ne dise d'une voix douce, "Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour…tout," dit Draco avec un sourire ironique. Il tenait encore la main de Harry et ce dernier commença à la retirer, réprimant une grimace quand Draco la relâcha.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. "Ça ne change rien, d'être en contact physique ?"

"Si, mais…"

"Mais on n'est plus en couple alors tu vas jouer au noble petit Gryffondor que tu es et garder tes mains le long du corps même si ça te fait vomir." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Merlin, c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie. Ça m'est égal, espèce d'idiot." Il reprit la main de Harry.

Harry pinça les lèvres, refusant de laisser sa main se détendre dans celle de Draco. "Et si, à moi, ça ne m'était pas égal ?"

"Écoute, je suis prêt à rester ici si tu as besoin de moi pour…"

"Et tu crois que ton père te laisserait faire sans te déshériter une nouvelle fois s'il l'apprenait ? Surtout s'il est derrière tout ça ?"

"Il n'est pas là pour le voir."

Harry s'assit, détournant le visage de Draco. "Draco…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, franchement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies de tout ça ?"

"Pourquoi je ne m'en soucierais pas ?"

"J'ai rompu, tu te rappelles ?"

"Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je me rappelle aussi que tu as été un vrai salaud ce jour-là et que tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses qui m'ont foutu en rogne pendant des jours."

"Et c'est pour cette raison que maintenant tu m'aides à déjouer le dernier complot de ton père visant à me tuer ?"

"Tu n'avais jamais dit des choses comme ça. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Tu t'énerves mais tu n'es jamais…blessant comme tu l'as été ce jour-là."

"Tu m'avais énervé. Vraiment."

"Même Pansy a vu clair dans ton jeu, Harry," dit-il d'une voix sombre. "Et moi aussi, après avoir y réfléchi."

Harry soupira, laissant tomber la conversation. Il valait mieux ça que de rentrer dans les détails de qui avait dit et fait quoi et de combien ses motivations avaient été transparentes. Passons à autre chose.

"Tu sais, ça explique beaucoup de choses…" dit-il d'un air pensif. "C'était encore le même sort, c'est pour ça que je ne ressentais pas tant de différences que ça. Je ne pouvais plus ressentir tes sentiments, mais je ressentais toujours le besoin d'être avec toi, et je…je voulais te toucher." Il secoua la tête, la tournant vers Draco. "Et je me suis dit, quand on s'est remis ensemble, que c'était exactement comme avant parce que je n'avais jamais couché avec qui que ce soit d'autre avant, que j'étais tout simplement habitué à ressentir…ce que je ressentais, parce que j'étais avec toi à nouveau."

Draco avait détourné les yeux, le visage rougi, et Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Draco secoua rapidement la tête. "Draco."

"Rien."

"Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien. Laisse-tomber," marmonna-t-il, visiblement irrité.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu. "On dirait que tu es…je ne sais pas…que tu es en colère contre quelque chose que j'ai d…"

"Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la Guérisseuse, sans un enchaînement réciproque, tu ne peux pas dire ce que je ressens !"

"Mais tu…" Harry retira à nouveau sa main. "Écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici à cause d'un quelconque sentiment d'obligation envers moi ou…"

"Oh, pas encore," marmonna Draco.

"Draco, tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as mis dans cet état. Tu n'es pas ton père."

"Non, en effet."

"C'est un compliment, espèce d'idiot !"

"Merci beaucoup," répondit Draco d'une voix tendue.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang ?"

Draco s'assit, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées.

"Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois…"

"Non, _tu_ n'as rien fait de mal !" répondit Draco, énervé. "Tu as toutes les excuses du monde pour ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?"

"Quoi ? Quelles excuses ?"

"Tu ressens ce que tu ressens parce que…" Sa respiration se coupa et il s'interrompit brusquement, sa colère s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Elle fut remplacée par…un sentiment que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier. Il baissa les yeux, le visage à moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux, et se força à parler. "Tu…tu ressens ce que tu ressens à cause d'un sort." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Moi, je ressens ce que je ressens parce que…parce que je le ressens."

Harry grimaça en se rendant brusquement compte de son manque de tact. Il allait en faire une liste, se promit-il vivement : Les Choses les Plus Stupides Que J'ai Dites Aux Personnes Qui Me Plaisent. Il allait la lire tous les soirs, sans exception, et peut-être que ça allait l'inciter à réfléchir avant de parler pour qu'ainsi il n'ait plus à y ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ou peut-être que ça allait l'inciter à ne plus jamais ouvrir la bouche. Les deux solutions étaient très bien, de toute façon.

Sauf que rester silencieux à cet instant précis n'était pas très judicieux. Zut. "Ce…ce n'est pas qu'à cause de l'enchaînement pour moi non plus," lâcha-t-il maladroitement en se donnant mentalement une gifle en voyant les épaules tendues de Draco, qui traduisaient sa gêne, et l'expression défensive de son visage. "Ce n'était pas que pour…que pour le sexe, ça…ça n'a jamais été que ça, même après la fin de l'enchaînement."

Draco haussa les épaules en continuant à éviter son regard.

"Écoute…tu as été dans ma position. Tu sais que l'enchaînement peut me faire avoir envie de coucher avec toi, mais ça…" Il s'interrompit, se tortillant de gêne, mal à l'aise de devoir mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, mais se forçant à continuer. Parce qu'il savait que, peu importe à quel point il allait se sentir mal à l'aise, ce n'était sûrement rien en comparaison de l'embarras que Draco devait ressentir en ce moment. "Ça ne peut pas faire en sorte que tu me manques ou…ou d'avoir envie d'entendre ta voix. Ça ne peut pas me faire sentir…comme ça quand je vois un de tes sourires. Ce n'est pas une potion d'amour. Ça n'existe pas."

Draco déglutit difficilement. "Oui, enfin, même avec la malédiction, tu as quand même rompu."

"Et tu viens de dire que tu avais compris pourquoi," fit remarquer Harry. "Si tout ce que je ressentais était dû au sort, je ne t'aurais pas repoussé, si ? Si tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de…de coucher avec toi, ça m'aurait été égal que la malédiction te fasse du mal ou pas."

Et c'était une bonne idée de s'arrêter là avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'idiot. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en attendant nerveusement la réponse de Draco, la poitrine désagréablement serrée. Il se permit de se détendre légèrement lorsque Draco acquiesça de façon incertaine. Il hésita un instant puis tendit timidement la main pour prendre à nouveau celle de Draco et il le rapprocha de lui, soupirant de soulagement alors que le blond se détendait lentement puis, non sans hésitation, remontait sa main le long du bras de Harry jusqu'à sa joue.

"Tu ressens vraiment la même chose qu'au début de l'enchaînement ?" demanda Draco avec curiosité.

Harry acquiesça, appuyant un peu plus la tête contre la main de Draco.

"Bon sang. C'est affreux."

"Plutôt, oui." Harry remua dans le lit, pleinement conscient du fait que, même si la présence de Draco était immensément utile, il continuait à souffrir. À se consumer pour son partenaire d'enchaînement. C'était ridicule. On aurait dit…"Oh Merlin," gémit-il. Il ferma les yeux et rit doucement.

"Quoi ?"

"On dirait que…je suis en plein dans un roman d'amour Vélane !"

"Quoi ?"

"Hermione, elle a surpris Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil en train de lire des romances Vélanes il y a quelques années de ça. Manifestement, c'est vraiment nul, c'est sur…"

"Je sais ce que sont les romans d'amour Vélane, Harry," ricana Draco. "Quand on avait douze ans, Pansy y était accroc."

"Tu plaisantes. Pansy ?"

"Elle voulait même en écrire un. Elle était convaincue que mon père mentait et que les Malfoy étaient en partie Vélanes, alors elle n'arrêtait pas d'écrire des histoires dans lesquelles je trouvais un compagnon qui ne voulait pas de moi et je finissais par mourir d'un chagrin d'amour." Harry rit. "J'ai fini par lancer un sort sur une de ces histoires pour transformer le nom du héros de 'Draco' en 'Neville'. Elle n'a jamais écrit un mot de plus."

Harry ricana. "Hermione continue à en lire."

"Tu n'es pas sérieux. Granger ?"

"Elle s'en sert pour décompresser entre les cours. Elle dit que certains sont en réalité très bien écrits."

"De toutes les choses que je voudrais voir les nés de Moldus comprendre et apprécier de notre culture, les romans Vélanes sont…" Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

"C'est marrant. Ces livres ont l'air tellement idiot. C'est pareil pour tellement de choses dans le monde sorcier, qui semblent impossible aux personnes qui n'ont pas grandi dedans ; comme par exemple, comment peut-on mourir d'un amour à sens unique ? Pourtant, c'est typique dans ce monde." Harry s'arrêta là, se rendant compte en voyant l'expression soudain sérieuse de Draco que sa voix prenait un ton amer.

"Harry…"

"Non, ne dis rien. On n'est pas sûr que…contentons-nous de faire ce que la Guérisseuse a dit et d'attendre d'en être sûr avant de paniquer."

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça. Ils restèrent alors silencieux.

**oooooo**

**173ème jour, Samedi**

"Draco ?"

Draco sourit au visage de sa mère dans la cheminée. "Mère. Père est-il à la maison ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, il est chez les Goyle," répondit Mère, confuse. Draco poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. "Je croyais que c'était la cheminée de Sever…"

"J'ai obtenu la permission du professeur Snape pour utiliser sa cheminée. Mère, je dois te poser quelques questions."

"Oui ?" Mère avait l'air très clairement inquiète et Draco aurait aimé avoir suffisamment de temps pour lui parler convenablement. Sa mère et lui ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis que Père l'avait déshérité, bien qu'elle l'ait fermement enlacé lorsqu'il avait quitté le manoir après avoir reçu la marque, lui faisant savoir qu'elle au moins n'était plus en colère contre lui.

"Tu sais que Potter est malade."

Le visage de sa mère perdit curieusement toute expression. "J'ai lu ça dans le journal, oui."

"Notre famille a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec ça ?"

Mère hésita, clairement tiraillée. "Draco, ton père…"

"Père ne m'a rien dit. Mais on me pose des questions et je ne veux pas révéler ce que je ne suis pas censé révéler simplement parce qu'on me laisse dans le noir. Encore une fois."

Mère soupira. "C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire à ton père. Il te cache tellement de choses que tu devrais pourtant savoir…"

"Eh bien ?"

"Je ne sais pas tout, chéri."

"Peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais ?"

Mère prit une profonde inspiration. "Oui, ton père est impliqué. Il a…il a préparé tout ça avec beaucoup de précaution. Que savent-ils déjà, de ton côté ?"

"La Guérisseuse qui s'est occupée de notre enchaînement est revenue. Elle a examiné Potter et a découvert qu'il était enchaîné, mais elle ne sait pas s'il s'agit toujours du même enchaînement ou si c'en est un nouveau. Si c'est un enchaînement incomplet sans conjoint ou si c'est un enchaînement dont je suis censé être l'époux." Il marqua une pause. "Elle ne sait pas non plus si Père est impliqué."

"Bien."

"Mais ils le soupçonnent."

"J'imagine. Tant qu'ils n'en sont pas sûrs, tout va bien pour nous."

"Ils vont finir par comprendre. McKay est mort mais ils sont à la recherche du Guérisseur Colchis et de l'un des Aurors qui était présent avec lui."

"Ils ne les retrouveront pas," lui assura Mère.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "Pourquoi Père ne m'a rien dit de tout ça ? Ne me fait-il pas confiance ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas – c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas te mettre dans une position difficile."

Draco réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. "Il aurait pu dire quelque chose."

"Il pensait qu'il serait mieux que tu ne saches rien." Elle se tut un instant. "Ton père a travaillé là-dessus pendant longtemps, Draco. Il a passé des semaines à travailler sur les détails, à répéter…"

"Des semaines ?" répéta Draco. "Quand a-t-il retrouvé McKay ?"

"Quelques jours après la sortie de ton interview dans la Gazette."

Draco s'assit, stupéfait. "C'était avant nos examens de Noël."

"Oui."

"Mais le désenchaînement a eu lieu fin janvier !" Mère acquiesça. "Il m'a laissé dans ce foutu enchaînement plusieurs _semaines_ après avoir retrouvé celui qui l'avait lancé ?"

"Ce n'était pas de son chef. Mais il devait donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres certaines compensations pour avoir pris part au cercle de guérison."

"Et c'est ça sa compensation ? Lancer à Harry un enchaînement incomplet ?"

"C'était la chose la plus facile à faire. Poudlard est doté de protections contre la Magie Noire, il savait qu'il serait difficile d'approcher suffisamment Potter pour lui lancer un sort – et quand bien même il y parviendrait, quelque que soit le sort lancé, il serait détecté sur-le-champ. Se servir d'un enchaînement déjà existant rendait plus difficile de détecter que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que le sort en lui-même était assez vieux. Et il était caché sous plusieurs nouveaux sorts qui ne seraient pas remarqués s'ils étaient effectués à l'infirmerie, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de sorts médicaux."

Draco acquiesça, pensif. "Et tout ça, c'est censé le…tuer ? D'un enchaînement brisé ?"

Mère acquiesça.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de garder un visage impassible. Il sut qu'il avait complètement échoué en voyant sa mère le regarder avec inquiétude.

"Draco…c'est pour le mieux." Il la fixa. "Chéri, je sais que tu…tiens à lui," dit sa mère avec hésitation. "Mais, s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas de qui il s'agit. C'est…Sa mort sera regrettable, mais nécessaire."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Mon ange, tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Je sais que ton père n'est pas content de toi mais tes amis…"

"Je ne sais rien," l'interrompit Draco. "Plus personne ne me parle."

Mère acquiesça tristement. "Chéri, je suis désolée. Mais tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Dès que tout ce…désagrément sera terminé, tu auras l'opportunité de te racheter, dès que Potter sera écarté et que nous aurons retrouvé notre place dans la société. C'est pour le mieux, chéri. Tout est presque en place et ensuite…tout ira bien, tu verras."

Draco acquiesça, les yeux rivés au sol alors qu'ils discutaient de choses sans importance pendant encore un petit instant avant de se dire au revoir, sa mère arborant une expression inquiète alors qu'elle disparaissait de la cheminée.

C'était pour le mieux et tout irait bien. Sauf que non, ce n'était pas pour le mieux et ça n'irait pas bien.

Pourquoi n'attendons-nous pas d'en savoir plus avant de paniquer, avait déclaré Esposito. Eh bien, maintenant, il en savait plus et il savait que la pire des éventualités envisagées était ce à quoi ils allaient devoir faire face. Le moment de paniquer était venu.

Sauf qu'il ne ressentait aucune panique, juste de la terreur et une colère désemparée contre son père. D'avoir fait traverser ça à Harry, de lui avoir fait traverser ça à lui aussi. De l'avoir laissé retourner avec Harry en ignorant totalement qu'il détruirait les mois de travail acharné que son père avait passé à planifier son projet. De l'avoir réintégré à la famille avec une foutue marque sur lui pour lui rappeler de ne plus désobéir. Même si obéir voulait dire regarder mourir à petit feu quelqu'un à qui il tenait, alors qu'il avait entre ses mains le salut de cette personne.

Il se frotta le front tandis qu'il retournait à l'infirmerie, cherchant à réprimer sa peur et son ressentiment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de taire ce qu'il savait, d'essayer de faire gagner du temps à Harry, et d'espérer le plus fort possible que quelqu'un soit capable de réaliser un autre miracle pour le sauver – encore une fois.

**ooooooo**

**174ème jour, Samedi**

Pansy regardait les deux jeunes hommes à quelques lits de là dans l'infirmerie, en se demandant si Granger était aussi répugnée qu'elle par la façon dont 'Weasley' tenait la main de Potter et dont il repoussait les cheveux de son front en les caressant, lui parlant doucement et essayant de repousser les nausées. Même après trois jours de ce manège, il était difficile de s'y habituer.

"C'est juste que c'est tellement…bizarre," commenta-t-elle, grimaçant en entendant le ton inhabituel de sa voix. "Je me demande comment Blaise fait avec les Weasley."

"Je suis sûre que ça va. Même si je dois avouer être encore surprise qu'il ait accepté de le faire," commenta Granger. "Je croyais qu'il ne parlait plus à Malfoy en public."

"Non, il a progressé, il lui parle en monosyllabes maintenant. Passer de ça à travailler de nouveau ensemble à la bibliothèque ne sera pas un si grand écart que ça, surtout si je suis là aussi. Et personne à Serpentard ne s'assiéra avec Draco de toute façon, donc à moins que Weasley n'oublie quelle fourchette utiliser ou n'essaie de choisir ses vêtements tout seul, ça devrait aller."

"J'espère." Granger tourna le regard de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, où Potter s'était endormi. 'Weasley' avait arrêté de parler et se contentait maintenant de lui tenir la main et de le regarder avec une expression pensive qui semblait totalement déplacée sur le visage normalement sot de Ron Weasley. "C'est…bizarre."

Pansy ne put qu'acquiescer, alors qu'elle entortillait une mèche de longs cheveux roux autour des doigts d'une main qui arborait plus de taches de rousseur que toute la famille de Pansy réunie. "Au fait, où est-ce que tu as trouvé le Polynectar ?" demanda-t-elle à Granger. "Tu n'as pas pu le faire toi-même."

"Non, ça met un mois à infuser. Les frères de Ron connaissent une personne à Pré-au-Lard qui fait du commerce de…potions douteuses."

"Vous, les Gryffondor. On sous-estime toujours votre côté sournois. Très bonne idée, par ailleurs."

"J'ai cru qu'ils allaient tous les deux tomber malade quand ils l'ont prise la première fois," sourit légèrement Granger.

Pansy ricana. Il avait été difficile de dire qui avait été le plus horrifié par sa transformation au départ : Weasley ou Draco. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Pansy devait admettre qu'il avait été très amusant pour les autres de voir le désarroi avec lequel ils s'étaient fixés : d'une part, l'élégante expression de dégoût de Draco déformant la physionomie grossière de Weasley, et de l'autre, le malaise de Weasley et ses yeux ternes épousant les traits fins de Draco. Et, plus tard, l'échange entre le Serpentard et les trois autres Gryffondor de septième année – qui s'étaient bien évidemment surnommés la Brigade Polynectarisée de Gryffondor – avait à chaque fois offert son lot d'hilarité.

Bien moins amusant pour Pansy avait été l'échange de corps ce matin entre elle-même et Weasley Fille. Au moins, elle était belle, même si c'était une beauté plutôt commune et "rousseuse". Et elles faisaient à peu près la même taille, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles n'avaient eu qu'à échanger leurs robes et leurs cravates, contrairement à Ron Weasley et Draco qui avaient dû échanger l'entièreté de leur garde robe. Ça avait été un véritable affront à l'élégance, de voir Weasley enfiler l'uniforme taillé sur mesure de Draco, tandis que ce dernier essayait difficilement de ne pas tressaillir face à la texture grossière de la robe rapiécée de Weasley.

"Merci, au fait," déclara Granger avec hésitation. "Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Et je sais…je sais que tu ne veux pas que Malfoy soit impliqué là-dedans."

"C'est exact." Mais il n'y avait plus moyen de dissuader Draco, alors Pansy avait décidé d'économiser sa salive et de se contenter de l'aider à ne pas se faire prendre en train de faire les stupidités qu'il projetait de mettre en application. "Mais tu sais que Draco ne peut pas faire ça éternellement. Quelqu'un finira par se trahir : Weasley devra répondre à une question en cours, ou bien Londubat va faire fondre un chaudron, ou encore Finnigan va…va être Finnigan…"

"Ou bien l'un de vous deux se moquera de la mauvaise personne."

"Ça m'étonnerait. Les seules personnes que Draco et moi fréquentons sont celles qui savent ce qu'il se passe."

Granger acquiesça. "Parkinson…" commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. "À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?"

"Je pensais que tu le saurais. N'as-tu pas passé toutes tes journées et tes nuits à étudier les enchaînements ?"

Granger acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil à son exemplaire de _Sorts de Mariage et d'Enchaînement : Le Guide Complet_. "C'est un sujet fascinant. Je ne pensais pas que les mariages sorciers et Moldus étaient aussi différents. J'ai assisté à celui de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour, et il ressemblait à un mariage Moldu. Même les mots qu'ils avaient utilisés étaient très similaires."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Eh bien, ils ont utilisé cette phrase-là, par exemple…" Elle ouvrit le livre au chapitre des incantations classiques et en désigna une.

_Je m'enchaîne à toi. Je te donne tout ce que je suis, pour le reste de ma vie…_

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Quel choc, un Weasley et une demi-Vélane qui choisissent les phrases les plus mielleuses…

"C'était magnifique," déclara Granger en souriant d'un air nostalgique. "Je savais qu'il y avait de la magie, mais je ne connaissais pas les détails. Et je ne savais pas qu'il existait tellement de variantes différentes du sort."

Pansy émit un "tsk" impatient. "Bien sûr qu'il y a des variantes. On n'utiliserait quand même pas les mêmes mots pour enchaîner deux personnes qui sont déjà amoureuses et deux personnes qui viennent tout juste de se rencontrer, non ?"

"J'imagine que non." Granger s'interrompit un instant. "Est-ce que tu crois…je sais que la Guérisseuse n'en est pas sûre, mais elle pense vraiment que la seule façon de guérir Harry est que…"

"Draco s'enchaîne à titre définitif à Potter."

Granger acquiesça. "Crois-tu qu'il puisse le faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, non."

"S'il ne le fait pas, Harry va sûrement mourir."

"Je sais."

"Et Malfoy se contenterait de le laisser mourir ?"

"Draco ne lui doit rien. Ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé cette malédiction sur Potter."

"Je le sais bien. Mais il se soucie de Harry. On peut tous le ressentir."

Pansy soupira. "Il se soucie également de sa famille et de notre cause, Granger."

"C'est vraiment aussi important que ça pour vous ? D'être des Sangs Purs, d'adhérer aux idées de Voldemort ?" Pansy lança un regard surpris à Granger. C'était si étrange, de voir qu'une née Moldue – qui avait le plus à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres – était capable de prononcer son nom sans aucune peur. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important que vous laisseriez quelqu'un que vous aimez mourir pour cette cause ?"

"Oui," répondit simplement Pansy.

"Je ne pourrais pas," dit Granger après un instant, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. "Simplement laisser tomber la vie de quelqu'un pour une quelconque…"

"Excuse-moi ?" l'interrompit Pansy, incrédule. "Tu n'as rien fait ces sept dernières années qui nécessite un sacrifice ? Tu n'as jamais fait passer ta cause avant une vie ? Je dois dire que je suis surprise, parce que, de mémoire, je trouve au moins trois occasions où ça a été le cas, si les histoires qui circulent à propos de votre petit Trio d'Or sont correctes. Ça remonte même à la première année, la première fois où tu l'as fait. Ou bien est-ce que cette histoire à propos de Potter et toi laissant presque Weasley se faire tuer par une pièce d'échiquier meurtrière était exagérée ?"

Granger se mordit la lèvre. "C'était différent. Il avait choisi de…"

"On est en guerre, Granger. On doit faire des choix difficiles en temps de guerre. Ne t'avise pas de prendre Draco de haut simplement parce que ses choix sont différents des tiens."

"Ce n'est pas une question de prendre de haut qui que ce soit – c'est juste que, je ne vous comprends pas du tout…"

"Et c'est pourquoi tu n'appartiens pas à notre monde."

Granger se mordit la lèvre. "Mais je ne…écoute, je n'ai pas demandé à devenir sorcière, une sorcière née de parents Moldus qui plus est. Aucun sorcier né de parents Moldus non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? On ne peut pas ne pas utiliser notre magie…"

"Vous entrez dans notre monde en amenant avec vous votre sang et vos coutumes, et c'est ça qui nous détruit."

"Ne crois-tu pas que cette consanguinité excessive aurait fini par vous détruire également ?"

"Granger, je sais que les Weasley sont de vraies publicités rousses montées sur pattes démontrant que la consanguinité mène à l'imbécillité, mais la communauté sorcière de Sang Pur n'est en réalité pas si petite que ça. Et on organise des mariages avec les communautés sorcières étrangères assez souvent. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre 'nouveau sang', ni ne désirons ou n'avons besoin de vos idées et coutumes étrangères. Pas plus que nous n'avons besoin de l'autre danger que vous amenez avec vous, le danger d'exposer notre monde aux Moldus."

"Et en quoi laisser les nés de Moldus dans le monde Moldu, sans personne pour nous apprendre comment contrôler ou utiliser nos pouvoirs ou encore les cacher des Moldus, aide la communauté sorcière ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de commencer une discussion politique avec toi, Granger. Tu ne nous comprends pas."

"Alors _aide_-moi à comprendre," dit Granger, désespérée.

"Vous êtes trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse tous vous aider…"

"Mais si on veut apprendre…"

"…et, de toute façon, vous ne voulez pas nous écouter. Vous ne pensez pas que ce qu'on a à vous apprendre vaut le coup. Vous ne nous faites pas confiance."

"Moi si."

Pansy haussa un sourcil cynique et Granger eût la grâce de prendre un air embarrassé.

"C'est sincère. J'ai retenu la leçon. Tu m'as dit le jour d'Halloween que…que certains d'entre vous pouvaient aussi se montrer humains. Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée, parce que je pensais comprendre ce que tu cherchais à dire. Mais j'avais tort et je m'en excuse."

Pansy la regarda les sourcils froncés, suspicieuse, et Granger croisa les bras de manière défensive, mais continua, déterminée. "Peut-être que si je m'étais montrée moins suspicieuse, on aurait pu mieux s'entendre. Et quand le père de Malfoy a capturé McKay, on aurait alors été capable de voir que Harry et Malfoy étaient en réalité heureux d'être ensemble. Et Malfoy aurait peut-être été capable de dire à son père où il pouvait se mettre MacKay et aurait pu rester enchaîné à Harry."

"Permets-moi d'en douter fortement."

"Penses-tu que Malfoy et Harry vont bien ensemble ? S'il n'était pas question de politique, penses-tu qu'ils voudraient être ensemble ?"

Pansy soupira, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Draco, précisément sur ce sujet. Elle finit par acquiescer avec réticence.

"Donc si on avait trouvé plus tôt une solution à la situation politique, peut-être…"

"C'est tiré par les cheveux, Granger. Même s'ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils ont été enchaînés contre leur volonté, et ils étaient tout de même trop jeunes pour se fixer avec quelqu'un pour le restant de leur vie, et encore plus pour l'être l'un avec l'autre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient restés enchaînés, peu importe ce qu'on aurait pu faire différemment."

"Mais ça resterait une possibilité," insista Granger avec entêtement, et Pansy haussa les épaules. Ça ne faisait pas une grande différence dans la situation présente. "Et je suis désolée qu'on…qu'on n'ait pas rendu les choses plus aisées pour eux. Parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance et que je t'ai repoussée." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Et je veux me rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre – et pas seulement parce que je veux que tu convainques Malfoy de…enfin. Je – quoi qu'il arrive à Harry, je suis prête à faire les choses différemment. À écouter des gens tels que toi. Et même à te faire confiance."

Pansy la fixa d'un air pensif.

"Ce monde est le mien maintenant. C'est ici que se trouve ma loyauté. Je ne veux pas plus le détruire que toi."

"Je ne te comprends pas."

"Je ne suis pas très différente de toi, tu sais."

Pansy haussa les sourcils. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vois cette ressemblance comme quelque chose de positif."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Peut-être parce que votre espèce semble toujours croire qu'elle est au-dessus de nous."

"Et vous, vous ne croyez pas être au-dessus de nous ?"

Pansy pencha légèrement la tête, lui concédant ceci.

"On n'est vraiment pas aussi différentes que ça l'une de l'autre," répéta Granger avec entêtement.

Pansy réfléchit quelques instants puis haussa légèrement les épaules, acceptant non sans hésitation la main qui lui était tendue. "Peut-être. Même si, franchement, ça ne se voit pas chez toi." Elle marqua une pause. "Maintenant, Potter…lui, je peux le comprendre, parfois. Rompre avec Draco et le mettre en rogne pour qu'il ne veuille pas revenir." Elle sourit légèrement. "Il aurait pu faire un bon Serpentard, finalement."

"Ne l'insulte pas," rétorqua Granger avec un petit sourire.

Pansy rit doucement. "Je ne l'insulte pas."

Granger leva les yeux alors que Draco approchait, les traits ordinaires de Ron Weasley prenaient une expression d'inquiétude et de tension d'une manière très Draco-nienne.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Son état empire," répondit-il d'un ton morne. "Je ne suis pas sûr de lui être encore d'une quelconque utilité."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" demanda Granger.

Draco détourna les yeux.

"Malfoy…tu sais ce dont il a besoin…"

Draco secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas."

"Je sais que ton père t'a réintégré dans votre famille, mais il ne te pardonnera jamais vraiment," dit Granger, quelque peu désespérée. "Et de toute façon, tu n'as plus aucun avenir à Serpentard…"

"Je ne peux pas retourner avec lui, Granger. Même si j'en avais envie."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je…Harry ne t'a pas raconté ce que mon père m'a fait quand je suis rentré, n'est-ce pas ?" Hermione secoua la tête. Draco hésita un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration et dit, "Je suis…marqué." Il leva impatiemment une main lorsqu'elle eut un hoquet de surprise, tirant tout de suite des conclusions hâtives. "Pas la Marque des Ténèbres." Il prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration. "Je ne sais pas si Weasley ou quelqu'un d'autre t'en a déjà parlé, mais j'ai les armoiries des Malfoy gravées sur moi. Ça ressemble à un tatouage." Granger acquiesça avec hésitation et Pansy se dit qu'elle aurait aimé savoir ce que les Gryffondor en avaient pensé. Sûrement que ce n'était qu'un truc débile typique de la fierté des familles Sang-Pur issues de Serpentard. "C'est la même chose que la Marque des Ténèbres, sauf qu'elle ne répond qu'à l'appel de Père. Si mon père veut que je rentre à la maison, elle deviendra noire et brûlera. L'ignorer serait un vrai calvaire. Si je retourne avec Harry, grosso modo, ma vie est finie ; mon père activera la marque et je deviendrai fou avant d'atteindre mes dix-huit ans. Ce qui n'est franchement pas une perspective très attirante." Il prit une inspiration. "Et si je ne retourne pas avec lui…"

Granger prit un teint légèrement vert. "Mais… peut-être…peut-être qu'on peut essayer de se débarrasser de l'enchaînement, on travaille toujours là-dessus…"

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant. "Ne te fatigue pas – je sais ce qui va lui arriver, Granger, n'essaie pas d'édulcorer la vérité. On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser. C'est un enchaînement, et on a perdu celui qui l'a lancé. Il n'y a rien à faire."

"On a réussi à se débarrasser du sort de déséquilibre."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu ne comprends pas – bon sang, c'est pour ça que ceux issus de parents Moldus n'ont rien à faire dans le monde sorcier ! Oui, un sort de déséquilibre, tu es tombée dans le mille, quelle jeune fille intelligente. Là, c'est un _enchaînement_, Granger. Ça fait des siècles que des gens essaient de se débarrasser d'enchaînements non désirés. Personne ne peut le faire. Personne."

"Personne n'est censé survivre à un Avada Kedavra non plus."

"Combien veux-tu parier que le merveilleux Harry Potter est imperméable à un Impardonnable _et_ à un enchaînement brisé ? Tu l'as vu. Il n'y survit pas. Il décline progressivement."

"Alors que comptes-tu faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas !"

Silence.

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de l'aider. Pour le faire, je dois me mettre en danger, risquer…une douleur insurmontable, et être enchaîné à lui quand…_Et_ je devrais tourner le dos à mon père, à ma famille…à tout ce en quoi je crois."

Il alla à la fenêtre, fixant le paysage sans le voir. Pansy se leva et le suivit, lui posant une main réconfortante dans le dos.

"Il n'y aucun moyen de se sortir de cette situation," dit-il, la voix de Weasley chargée d'émotions.

"La…la Marque des Ténèbres…" commença Granger avec hésitation. "Certains y survivent…"

"Mais dans quel état…"

"Je sais." Granger déglutit, et Pansy se demanda si la gentillesse dans sa voix envers lui n'était pas due en ce moment à sa ressemblance avec Weasley.

Pansy soupira. "Tu accordes bien plus de loyauté à ton père qu'il ne le mérite. La famille, c'est une chose, Draco, mais ton père…Blaise a raison. Il est…"

"C'est mon père, Pansy," interrompit Draco d'un air las.

"Je sais…"

"Et il y a aussi ma mère. Et toi, et toute ma vie, et…et tout…" Il s'interrompit. "Mais…mais je ne peux pas…" Sa voix se brisa et il appuya son front contre la vitre, se couvrant la bouche d'une main alors que ses yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes et qu'un sanglot lui échappait. Pansy passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre elle. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, les épaules tremblantes.

"Shh…" dit-elle pour le calmer en essayant de faire passer la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et qui la faisait souffrir alors qu'il finissait par se laisser aller. Parce qu'il avait raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, ça allait faire du mal. Ça faisait déjà du mal.

Ce salopard de Lucius Malfoy, se dit-elle avec amertume alors que Draco s'accrochait à elle et qu'elle lui caressait doucement ses cheveux inhabituellement roux. Ses sanglots les secouaient tous les deux. Elle aurait aimé avoir Lucius en face d'elle à cet instant, elle aurait pu ainsi lui apprendre quelques petites choses sur ce qu'on ressentait quand on recevait un Impardonnable ou deux.

Elle leva les yeux sur Granger qui se tenait debout, les regardant sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui fit signe d'aller au chevet de Potter tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Draco. Ça ne rimait à rien de la laisser là à ne rien faire. Surtout que Draco serait on ne peut plus embarrassé, lorsqu'il se reprendrait, de se rendre compte que Granger était restée là à le regarder craquer.

Granger acquiesça, puis leva les yeux lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et que deux élèves entrèrent. Draco prit une respiration vacillante et tenta de se ressaisir. Granger se retrouva brusquement juste à côté d'eux.

"Désolée, des visiteurs," murmura Granger en passant un bras autour de Draco. Pansy était sur le point de l'éloigner d'un coup de coude quand elle se rendit compte que, bien sûr, les gens trouveraient ça un peu bizarre de voir Ron Weasley se faire réconforter par sa petite sœur tandis que sa petite amie se tenait, stoïque, à côté d'eux.

"Ron…ça va ?" demanda Stephen Cornfoot après avoir vu que Potter dormait et avoir déposé plusieurs feuilles de cours sur sa table de nuit.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, s'essuyant le visage à la hâte et s'éloignant de Pansy et de Granger. "Oui, ça va."

"Comment va Harry ?"

Granger secoua la tête, et Justin Finch-Fletchley pressa les lèvres d'un air grave.

"Écoute…il va s'en tirer," dit-il maladroitement. "C'est le Garçon Qui A Survécu, tu sais ? Peu importe quelle merde lui tombe dessus, il s'en tire toujours."

Granger lui fit un petit sourire.

"Ou bien vous trouverez quelque chose pour l'aider," dit-il. "C'est sûr. Toi et Granger, vous le sortez toujours d'affaires. Vous l'avez bien fait en Novembre, quand ils étaient enchaînés, vous le ferez encore cette fois." Il tapota maladroitement Draco dans le dos.

"En parlant de Novembre dernier, Malfoy est venu le voir ?" demanda Cornfoot. Pansy inspira avec un sifflement et sentit Draco se raidir à côté d'elle, mais l'expression de Granger ne vacilla pas alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Bordel de merde," dit Finch-Fletchley en secouant la tête avec dégoût. Pansy serra les poings alors qu'elle vit les lèvres de Draco ne devenir plus qu'une fine ligne. Il se préparait pour l'inévitable critique de l'abruti de Sang-de-Bourbe de Poufsouffle. "Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je ressentirais de la compassion pour ce satané Draco Malfoy," dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'aux autres en regardant Harry. "Pauvre salaud. Mais vous le tenez au courant de ce qui se passe, non ?"

Granger émit un son évasif.

"Écoutez, si Harry veut lui envoyer une note ou quoi que ce soit, je peux…en fait, non, je ne pourrais sûrement pas…"

"Moi je pourrais," dit Cornfoot. "C'est mon partenaire en Sortilèges de toute façon, ça donnerait juste l'impression que je lui donne des cours. Il est…Il est inquiet comme pas possible. Il m'a à peine dit deux mots hier pendant le cours."

Pansy rencontra le regard de Draco. Bien ; Weasley et les autres s'en tenaient à ce qui avait été prévu.

"Il n'a pas dit grand-chose depuis toute cette affaire de déshéritage, en fait," commenta Finch-Fletchley. "Mon Dieu, c'était atroce," dit-il en frissonnant. "Il faut être un vrai connard pour faire ça à son fils."

"Ne me dis pas que les Moldus ne déshéritent jamais leurs enfants," rétorqua Pansy en parvenant au dernier moment à ne pas donner une voix méprisante à Ginny Weasley. Finch-Fletchley ne sembla rien remarquer.

"Non, ça arrive, mais…le faire en public, comme ça, c'est écœurant." Il s'interrompit puis haussa les épaules. "Mais beaucoup de Moldus auraient déshérité leur fils tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il sortait avec un autre homme. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, j'imagine. Même si j'avoue qu'on aurait pu me pousser avec une plume que j'en serais tombé par terre quand cette Gazette-là est sortie."

"Laquelle ? Celle où elle annonçait que Malfoy et Harry étaient à nouveau ensemble ?" Cornfoot rit doucement. "Ça ne m'a pas surpris."

"Ah bon ? Moi je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Avec sa famille et tout ça."

"Ce n'est pas son père, merci mon Dieu," dit Cornfoot. "Bien que je doute que son père le sache. Je ne suis même pas sûr que lui-même s'en rende compte."

"Ça, c'est bien vrai. En parlant de ça, vous pensez que c'est vrai, ce qui est paru dans le Chicaneur hier ? Que ce salaud est impliqué là-dedans ?"

"La malédiction de Harry lancée par Lucius Malfoy ?" Granger haussa les épaules. "Qui sait. Je suis sûre que les Aurors sont sur le coup."

"Oh, ben, il peut se reposer tranquille, alors. Ils n'arriveraient même pas à trouver leurs sexes à l'aide de leurs deux mains et d'un sort de Localisation, ces idiots," déclara Cornfoot avec dérision.

"Bon, on a cours maintenant, mais dites à Harry qu'on est venu le voir et qu'on lui a apporté ses cours de Métamorphose," dit Finch-Fletchley. "Et faites-nous savoir s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire, d'accord ?" Il donna à nouveau une tape dans le dos de Draco. "Il va s'en tirer, Weasley. C'est sûr. Granger est sur le coup."

Pansy poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant partir, et elle se retourna alors que Potter bougeait dans le lit derrière eux. Draco s'essuya impatiemment les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge, retournant auprès de Potter.

"Encore toi ?" demanda Potter, qui le regarda de plus près alors qu'il acquiesçait. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Draco secoua la tête, prenant la main de Potter, et leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Blaise et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que la forme Polynectarisée de Ron Weasley qui émergea de la cape d'Invisibilité de Potter, dès qu'ils furent certains que la voie était libre. Blaise lança un sort de protection, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne verrait Draco à l'infirmerie.

Pansy ressentit un désagréable sentiment – celui que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place – en se voyant dans le miroir de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec ses cheveux lisses et noirs et son nez retroussé. Elle ne portait plus une robe de bonne qualité, lisse, mais la robe usée et rabibochée qu'elle et Draco arboraient actuellement. C'était on ne peut plus désorientant. Elle se demanda si Draco s'y était habitué.

Les Weasley s'approchèrent, et il était plus qu'étrange de voir le visage de Draco arborer les expressions de Weasley. Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de s'adoucir de compassion en voyant les yeux rougis de Draco et son visage empourpré.

"C'est bientôt l'heure, Malfoy," dit Weasley. "Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Est-ce que…tout va bien ?"

Draco acquiesça rapidement.

"Vous allez encore vous transformer ?" demanda Potter en souriant légèrement. "De qui vas-tu prendre l'apparence, cette fois ?"

"Londubat."

Potter rit doucement. "Bien. Lui, ça va encore. Te voir en tant que Seamus, c'est juste trop bizarre. Je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'il débarque et fasse une crise cardiaque en te voyant me tenir la main."

Draco rit. "Ne me donne pas d'idées, je pourrais décider de t'embrasser à pleine bouche devant lui alors que j'ai encore son apparence."

"S'il te plaît, Draco, attends au moins que je ne sois plus dans la pièce avant de dire des trucs comme ça," dit Pansy avec un frisson en enfilant la cravate de Gryffondor appartenant à Ginny. Elle fit un signe de tête à Londubat alors qu'il contournait les sorts de protection et entrait dans le bureau principal de l'infirmerie. "Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines."

"Moi aussi," dit Weasley. Ils se mirent tous à grimacer lorsque la transformation commença.

Ugh. C'était à chaque fois un processus très déroutant. Et dire que Draco l'avait fait plusieurs fois par jour ces trois derniers jours…Elle attendit qu'il finisse sa transformation en Londubat avant de l'enlacer et de lui tapoter le bras. "Je reviens après les cours, chéri. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?"

"Non, merci, ça va." Il lui sourit d'un air fatigué et elle le fixa un moment, inquiète, avant de partir avec Blaise et un Londubat Polynectarisé, dissimulé sous la cape d'Invisibilité.

**ooooooo**

**ooooooo**

**Note de la traductrice :** Un énorme **merci** à tous pour vos adorables reviews et vos encouragements, et en particulier à **Shannon **(Je culpabilise beaucoup de vous laisser attendre comme ça - je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ça, quand même ! ^^ Mais, promis, c'était le dernier vrai cliffhanger à subir. Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !), **Manu** (C'est en effet un bon petit cliffhanger ! Mais c'est l'un des derniers, si ça peut rassurer ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce nouveau chapitre !), **Bruna** (Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu tout autant ! Merci à toi pour ta review et tes adorables compliments, qui me font toujours chaud au cœur et me motivent encore plus à continuer de partager avec vous tous cette histoire !), **typhi** (C'est aussi le fait que Harry et Draco restent tels qu'on les connaît dans les livres qui m'a fait adoré cette histoire. Ta théorie se rapprochait de la vérité, comme tu as pu le voir ^^) et à **Mmali** (Félicitations pour ton bout de chou ! :) Je suis contente de te savoir toujours fidèle à cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !), à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

À dans un mois, pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! ^^


	22. 22 au 23 Mars

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** et les **scènes explicites** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Rythme de publication de la traduction : **un chapitre tous les premiers **mercredis **du mois.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à **Kaorimiiko** pour la relecture de ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 21**

**22 Mars – 23 Mars**

**175ème jour, Lundi**

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il espérait que sa nervosité ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Draco, qui n'avait pas l'air bien, et ce pour une bonne raison. Cette réunion…

C'était certainement l'une des situations les plus délicates et les plus difficiles dans lesquelles il ne s'était jamais trouvé, depuis toutes ces années où il travaillait pour l'Ordre : d'une part, il était censé être le Mangemort qui devait s'assurer que Draco ne faisait rien d'insensé pour tenter de sauver Potter. C'est ce qu'ils s'attendaient tous – y compris Draco – à ce qu'il fasse.

Mais d'autre part, il était censé aider le Garçon Qui A Survécu à conserver ce titre ridicule. Donner du Polynectar à Granger et à Weasley avait été suffisamment répugnant comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que Draco allait lui aussi s'en servir pour rester aux côtés de Potter sans que personne ne le sache. Rien que l'idée de pousser Draco à se ré-enchaîner à Potter était…révoltant. Peu importe ce que le Serpentard ressentait pour l'autre jeune homme.

Heureusement, son travail avait été largement facilité par Lucius Malfoy lui-même – ce crétin. Son manque de tact n'avait fait que livrer son fils à Potter sur un plateau d'argent. La seule chose qui leur manquait était un lien officiel, et Snape avait le sentiment que cela allait peut-être être envisagé aujourd'hui. Il frissonnait encore en se remémorant les yeux gris écarquillés de Draco dans la Grande Salle, fixés sur la Beuglante qui le détruisait pièce par pièce. Même le cœur de Snape était remonté dans sa gorge en voyant cela. Lucius réalisait simultanément les pires peurs de Draco : lui faire honte devant ses camarades, lui retirer tout ce qui comptait pour lui, le blesser en le rejetant.

Et la marque qu'il avait apposée sur Draco…rien qu'en y pensant, Snape pouvait ressentir la douleur du jeune homme. Il avait beau avoir été Mangemort, il ne pouvait imaginer faire quoi que ce soit de semblable à un autre être humain. Encore moins sur quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance et l'admirait, comme Draco avait fait confiance et admiré Lucius (sans que Snape ne comprenne jamais réellement pourquoi).

"Avait" était le mot le plus important. D'après les observations de Snape, la confiance et l'admiration qui avaient autrefois indéniablement existé avaient volé en éclats. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose que Lucius avait fait voler en éclats. Dès lors, Draco, lui-même, avait été…brisé. Une non-entité parmi ses camarades Serpentard. Effacé, renfermé, presque indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Et il était tout de suite retourné auprès de Potter, prenant ainsi, avec la plus grande insouciance, le risque de s'attirer le mécontentement de son père. Il ne pouvait y avoir de preuve plus évidente que celle-ci : Draco avait perdu le dévouement filial qui le liait à son père.

Et maintenant, Draco voulait aider Potter. Il était prêt à s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de son père, si nécessaire, pour y parvenir. Cela n'était une surprise pour personne. Sauf pour Lucius, bien sûr. Lucius ne comprendrait certainement jamais que ses propres actions avaient poussé son fils à faire ce qu'il faisait.

Lucius ne comprendrait jamais son propre fils, ne comprendrait jamais que leurs ressemblances étaient purement et simplement physiques. Draco ne se révèlera jamais aussi calculateur, malveillant, fort et impitoyable que son père, et Lucius se montrera incapable de le lui pardonner. Snape maudit le manque de clairvoyance de Lucius, qui aurait dû faire transférer son fils à Durmstrang s'il avait réellement compté se servir de l'enchaînement pour tuer Potter. Parce qu'il fallait faire preuve d'une cruauté extraordinaire pour se contenter d'observer quelqu'un que vous aimiez mourir à petit feu tandis que vous seul déteniez son salut entre vos mains. Draco n'avait tout simplement pas assez de cran.

D'un air pensif, Snape le regarda, assis nerveusement sur le canapé, à attendre l'arrivée de ses parents. Il remarqua sa respiration faible mais rapide, son regard fixé au sol, et il prit subitement conscience que le Serpentard était sur le point de faire une crise de panique à la simple idée de faire face à son propre père. Pourtant, il s'obstinait à refouler sa peur : il se préparait à la confrontation pour le bien de Potter.

C'était sûrement l'unique point positif à ressortir de toute cette situation engendrée par Lucius, se dit Snape. D'obliger Draco à montrer du courage, pour la première fois de sa vie.

La respiration de ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque la cheminée s'illumina et que Lucius en sortit, atterrissant avec élégance avant de s'écarter pour laisser la place à Narcissa. Ils prirent tous deux le soin de nettoyer la poussière de leurs vêtements, affichant la même expression de répugnance à l'égard du mode de transport on ne peut plus commun qu'ils avaient été obligés d'emprunter – la seule manière d'entrer directement à Poudlard.

Ils échangèrent de brèves salutations avec Draco et Snape avant que Lucius n'entre dans le vif du sujet.

"Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris de recevoir ton hibou, Draco. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?"

"Tu dois être au courant que les Aurors ont compris ce qui n'allait pas avec Potter, avec l'enchaînement," répondit Draco en allant à l'essentiel. Il était incapable de rencontrer le regard de son père.

"Oui."

"Ils n'ont pas encore réuni toutes les preuves nécessaires, notamment qui et comment, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder."

"Et ?"

"Père…n'es-tu pas inquiet ? Tu pourrais être arrêté pour avoir été impliqué dans cette affaire."

"J'aimerais les voir essayer de le prouver. Rien ne me relie à McKay ou à Colchis. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que la Guérisseuse Esposito soit présente pour mettre fin à votre enchaînement."

Après l'avoir fait tomber malade, sans doute, se dit Snape.

"Tu pourrais être arrêté," dit Draco d'une voix basse. "Encore."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas particulièrement."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura triomphé, ça n'aura plus d'importance."

Draco acquiesça. "On m'a demandé de rester auprès de Potter autant que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une manière de l'aider à guérir. Que dois-je faire ?"

Lucius haussa les épaules. "Fais-le. Ça ne fera pas une grande différence."

Draco acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'amorcer prudemment le prochain sujet. "Sommes-nous proche de la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Père ?"

Lucius sourit. "Dès que Potter mourra, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra la relève."

Il y eut un silence. "C'est…tout ? C'est ça le gros projet ?" demanda doucement Draco. "De tuer Harry Potter ? C'était ça qui se révélait si important ?"

"C'est…"

"C'est tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend, qu'une personne – qu'un _garçon_ meurt ?" Draco finit par rencontrer le regard de Lucius, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

Lucius haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça calmement.

"Et que compte-t-il faire après ? Va-t-il assumer le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie ? Prendre Poudlard d'assaut ? Il doit encore vaincre Dumbledore, tu sais. Sans parler des Aurors, et de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Que va-t-il se passer après ça ?" L'agitation de Draco augmentait et, l'espace d'un instant, il semblait avoir oublié la peur qu'il entretenait pour son père.

Un fait qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Lucius. Il plissa les yeux et sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, fût bien plus froide qu'auparavant. "Draco, tout ceci ne te regarde absolument pas. Il y a une limite subtile entre montrer un intérêt naturel pour les évènements futurs et s'immiscer dans des affaires où tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu viens de franchir cette limite."

Draco déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux au sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis une seconde, rassemblant visiblement le courage dont il allait avoir besoin pour ce qu'il était sur le point de déclarer.

"Père. Y a-t-il…y a-t-il un quelconque moyen de faire en sorte que…que ça ne dépende _pas_ de la mort de Potter ?"

Un silence étonné tomba dans la pièce.

"Je te demande pardon ?" finit par dire Lucius d'une voix très basse. Draco pâlit sensiblement mais continua son discours.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a de nombreux plans déjà prêts, pour s'emparer de bureaux au Ministère, pour prendre le contrôle d'objets magiques puissants, et bien d'autres projets encore. Je…est-ce absolument nécessaire que tout ça dépende de la mort de Harry ?"

"Oh, c'est _Harry_, maintenant ?" releva Lucius d'une voix légère. Le visage de Draco se colora.

"Je…oui." Il déglutit nerveusement. "Il…je…tu sais que ma loyauté appartient à notre famille. C'est ma priorité. Toujours," affirma-t-il. "Mais. Il…je-je suis attaché à lui." Il inspira fortement et se hâta de poursuivre. "Je ne voulais pas – je sais que je t'ai déçu, que j'aurais dû me tenir loin de lui après le désenchaînement…Je ne le fais pas passer avant notre famille ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou…ou quoi que ce soit, mais…" Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'obliger à parler plus lentement. "Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Il n'a pas tant de pouvoir que ça ; il n'a rien de spécial. Notre camp est fort, on peut faire ce qu'on doit faire sans le tuer."

Lucius sembla tellement abasourdi qu'il en resta sans voix. Draco n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il voulait désespérément s'enfuir en courant mais refusait de se le permettre.

Snape et Narcissa échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le professeur de Potions désigna discrètement Lucius de la tête.

Narcissa plissa les lèvres et posa une main sur le bras de son mari. "Draco, je crois que tu ne comprends pas toute l'organisation que ça a demandé."

"Je…non," reconnut Draco. "Je me contente de demander si…s'il y a un quelconque moyen de…"

"Non, absolument pas," dit Lucius en finissant par retrouver sa voix. "Le fait même que tu oses demander ça…"

"Chéri, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça à comprendre," déclara calmement Narcissa. "Draco a fait exactement ce qu'il était censé faire pendant son enchaînement, et les choses ont naturellement progressé comme elles étaient supposées le faire. C'est ce qu'un sort d'enchaînement est censé faire, après tout : créer certaines obligations émotionnelles entre les époux. Comme ça a été le cas pour nous. Lucius, s'il te plaît. Draco ne fait que se renseigner, il n'y a rien de mal à ça."

Lucius lança un regard furieux à sa femme, comme s'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui lancer un sort, mais parvint à hocher simplement la tête. "Tu as posé la question," dit-il froidement à Draco. "Et la réponse est non. Quoiqu'il arrive, il n'y a rien à faire, et ce même si j'avais voulu y changer quelque chose."

"Se peut-il que…Père, s'il y avait…si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de l'écarter, il pourrait l'incarcérer quelque part ou le priver de sa magie, ou encore…"

"Draco…"

"Lucius." La main de Narcissa se resserra autour du bras de son mari tandis que sa voix calme interrompait ce qui promettait d'être une impressionnante démonstration de fureur. "S'il te plaît. Ils ont été mariés, il est compréhensible qu'il serait…"

"Dévasté à l'idée de perdre son ex-mari ?" finit Lucius avec mépris. "La plupart des gens en seraient enchantés."

"Il ne s'agit pas là de "la plupart des gens", Lucius," intervint rapidement Snape. "Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Ce n'était pas…"

"Père…j'étais trop jeune pour être enchaîné," l'interrompit Draco en relevant les yeux. "Et trop jeune pour briser l'enchaînement. Et je ne comptais pas…mais j'ai été en couple avec lui pendant quatre mois, durant lesquels j'étais persuadé que ça serait définitif…"

"Je t'avais dit que je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour que ça ne le soit pas."

"Même tes efforts les plus considérables n'ont pas toujours réussi," rétorqua Draco, et Snape tressaillit à la référence très claire au séjour de son père à Azkaban. Draco sembla alors se replier davantage sur lui-même en adoptant une attitude encore plus défensive, tremblant alors que Lucius le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

"Lucius…s'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre lui," dit gentiment Narcissa avant d'éloigner quelque peu Lucius de Draco et de Snape. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui parlant impérieusement à l'oreille. Snape relâcha lentement sa respiration alors que l'expression de Lucius passait d'une colère difficilement maîtrisée à ce qui semblait être de la compréhension et de la compassion.

Merci mon Dieu pour Narcissa. Et merci mon Dieu du fait que l'arrogance de Lucius ne lui ait jamais permis de se rendre compte de ce que Snape avait depuis longtemps compris : que la capacité que possédait Narcissa à l'apaiser en cas de profonde inquiétude n'était rien d'autre que de la magie. Un sortilège d'Harmonie. Il devait être utilisé avec parcimonie pour que Lucius ne se doute de rien, mais lorsqu'elle l'utilisait, c'était une vraie bénédiction.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration en rencontrant le regard de son père. "S'il te plaît, Papa. Je ne peux pas le regarder mourir sans rien faire."

Le visage de Lucius était compatissant, mais ferme. "Alors ne le regarde pas," dit-il d'un ton calme.

Draco se détourna, se frottant le front. Son désespoir était presque palpable. Il savait très bien que ce serait vain. Avant même de venir ici, il avait su qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire, mais il avait tout de même tenté.

"Je…j'ai foi en ce qu'accomplit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu le sais. Mais n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de…"

"Tu sais qu'il doit mourir. Certains sacrifices doivent être faits. Je me suis sacrifié, en passant dix mois dans cette prison, pour cette cause. Pour toi, et pour les enfants comme toi, qui méritent un monde qui ne sera pas pollué de Sang-de-Bourbe et de faibles."

"Père…"

"Je suis désolé, Draco," l'interrompit Lucius d'une voix presque raisonnable, gentille. "Tu as raison, tu étais bien trop jeune pour faire face à tout ça. Mais tu n'as pas eu le choix devant ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette période, et tu n'as pas le choix maintenant non plus. Potter va mourir, c'est malencontreux, et ta mère et moi-même feront ce que nous pourrons pour rendre ce processus plus facile pour toi, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'empêcher."

"Je pourrais m'enchaîner à lui," lâcha Draco, qui se dépêcha de continuer à parler tout en évitant de regarder l'expression stupéfaite de Lucius. "Je ne parle pas d'un vrai mariage, je n'en voudrais pas, mais…si je m'enchaînais avec lui et que personne d'autre à part nous n'en avait connaissance, on pourrait le protéger d'une façon ou d'une autre, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuerait à…"

Narcissa posa une main sur celle de Draco pour l'interrompre. "Chéri, ce genre de choses ne pourrait pas rester secret très longtemps. Et si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait…"

"En t'alliant à Potter, tu te mettrais en danger," fit remarquer Snape.

"Je ne parle pas de m'allier à lui – je ne resterais même pas avec lui…"

"Hors de question," coupa Lucius. "Les risques sont trop grands. Tu as déjà mis une fois toute ta famille en danger avec ton comportement ; te déshériter fut la seule chose que je pus faire pour regagner la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et apaiser sa colère contre toi."

"Tu m'as déshérité pour me sauver de moi-même ?" dit doucement Draco, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

"Aurais-tu préféré que je te laisse te conduire d'une manière qui t'aurait garanti la mort ?"

"Tu m'as bien laissé enchaîner à Harry pendant presque deux mois après avoir retrouvé McKay. J'aurais pu mourir à ce moment-là, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d'une offensive contre lui."

"Je sais. Je ne me suis pas réjoui de ce retard, crois-moi. Mais nous devions préparer le contre-sort, et ce ne fut pas facile. Il impliquait de la magie sans baguette et nécessitait de placer des personnes à certains postes afin qu'ils nous aident, de distraire quiconque pourrait nous arrêter, d'appliquer sur Potter toutes sortes de sorts pour l'empêcher de sentir une douleur lorsque les autres le touchaient, pour l'empêcher de dépérir trop tôt après le désenchaînement…" Lucius fit une pause. "Ce fut un travail extrêmement difficile et précis. Imagine mon inquiétude lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne dépérissait pas, contrairement à nos plans. Il était censé dépérir bien plus rapidement, dès que suffisamment de temps se serait écoulé pour que personne ne pense à faire le rapprochement entre sa maladie et le désenchaînement." Sa voix se durcit. "Puis j'ai vu les photos envoyées à la Gazette."

Draco déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux. Snape sentit une pointe d'appréhension en voyant sa mâchoire serrée, signe d'un profond ressentiment, et ses yeux plissés.

"Tu nous as tous mis en danger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'aurait jamais laissé en vie, si ce n'était pour moi."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a appris sur sa personne ?" dit Draco, commençant à laisser parler son ressentiment.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Il était en colère contre moi pour avoir gâché ses projets ? Suffisamment en colère pour me tuer, alors que je ne savais nullement que j'agissais contre lui ?" Il secoua la tête, rencontrant avec provocation le regard de son père. "C'est un fou furieux, voilà tout." Le visage de Lucius passa rapidement de la compassion à la fureur. Il fit un léger mouvement et Draco haleta, apposant une main sur la marque présente sur son torse, alors que Snape et Narcissa sursautaient avec inquiétude.

"C'est la vérité," répéta Draco avec entêtement. "Comment peux-tu soutenir quelqu'un comme lui ?" Il haleta à nouveau, son visage pâlit et Narcissa saisit l'épaule de Lucius. "Un homme qui se contente de tuer quiconque se met en travers de son chemin, volontairement ou non ?"

"On le soutient dans l'espoir d'un futur meilleur pour nous et nos enfants. Des enfants comme _toi_," fit remarquer Lucius avec dégoût.

"Des enfants comme Cédric Diggory ?" rétorqua Draco.

"Draco !" s'exclama Snape.

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent dangereusement. "Cédric Diggory a été une malencontreuse victime de guerre."

"Son sang était aussi pur que le tien et le mien. Plus pure encore que celui de Voldemort."

Snape et Narcissa se raidirent et échangèrent un regard avec désarroi. "Ne prononce pas son nom," siffla Lucius.

"Je prononcerai son nom si j'en ai envie !"

"Tu es un embarras pour…"

"C'est toi qui soutiens un fou furieux au sang mêlé !"

"Tu préfèrerais que nous nous rallions à un _enfant_ au sang mêlé ?"

"Harry n'est pas fou, au moins !"

"_Harry_ va perdre."

"Et si c'était le cas, tu crois vraiment que le monde sorcier se portera mieux ? Tu sais très bien quel genre d'homme est Voldemort. Tu as peur de lui, mais tu continues à le servir."

"Je préfère le servir plutôt que me faire tuer, n'est-ce pas ton cas ?"

"Si moins de monde pensait comme ça, il serait peut-être incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit."

"Épargne-moi ton sentimentalisme ridicule. Tu as très clairement passé trop de temps en compagnie de Gryffondor." Lucius se leva avec grâce et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. "Cette discussion est terminée. Tu va te conduire convenablement, comme il convient à un membre de notre famille de le faire, et tu t'abstiendras de tenter _quoi que ce soit_ qui puisse perturber nos projets. Et si j'entends dire que tu t'es trouvé près de Potter, tu le regretteras. Tu vas informer Madame Pomfresh ainsi que toutes les figures d'autorité de cette école que tu ne pourras pas te libérer pour apaiser la douleur de Potter. Je me fiche de comment tu t'y prendras, mais tu le _feras_. Est-ce clair ?"

Draco lui lança un regard noir, et Lucius murmura un mot qui le fit pâlir. La respiration du Serpentard se fit saccadée à cause de la douleur et il recouvra d'une main la marque sur sa poitrine. Il fixa son père encore un instant, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, avant de relâcher sa respiration et de baisser la tête, abdiquant.

"Viens, Narcissa," dit durement Lucius alors qu'il entrait dans la cheminée. "Le Manoir Malfoy," dit-il avant de disparaître.

Draco se tourna vers Narcissa. "Maman…"

"Draco, s'il te plaît…"

"S'il te plaît…est-ce que tu pourrais lui parler ?"

"Je ne peux pas. Tu le sais."

"Je…"

"Ton père a raison. C'est regrettable, mais…"

Draco se frotta le front, essayant de garder sa contenance. Narcissa lui caressa gentiment les cheveux, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Snape.

"Chéri…tu ne comptes pas faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Quoi que ce soit allant à l'encontre des souhaits de ton père," précisa Snape.

"Ce serait…d'une part, ce serait terriblement dangereux," dit Narcissa. "Et d'autre part, ça lui briserait le cœur."

Draco émit un petit bruit dégoûté. "Ne faudrait-il pas qu'il en possède un, en premier lieu ?"

"Draco !"

"Lui briser le…ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !" s'écria Draco, énervé. "Il est prêt à m'éjecter si…"

"Il était blessé ! Tu l'avais trahi…son propre fils…"

"Il était furieux parce que j'allais contre son gré. Il ne m'a pas déshonoré parce qu'il était blessé, mais par pure rancune !"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…"

"Il ne l'a pas fait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres – il était encore censé être un agent double pour son compte. Ce n'est pas terriblement convaincant, de me déshonorer en public sous le simple prétexte que je fréquentais l'ennemi de Voldemort."

"Draco…" commença Snape.

"Il aurait pu me punir de n'importe quelle façon, si ça l'avait blessé. Mais il l'a fait en public – je n'avais même plus de _nom_…"

"Il était en colère," dit Narcissa, "et il a fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il t'aime."

"Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est…"

"Parce que tu crois que ce Potter t'aime ?" dit Narcissa avec perspicacité, et il fronça les sourcils en la regardant. "S'il te veut à ses côtés, c'est simplement parce qu'il est sous l'effet d'un sort. Il n'y a rien de réel derrière tout ça."

"C'est aussi réel que ton enchaînement avec Père," rétorqua-t-il. "Tu m'as appris que le genre d'amour qui en ressort est plus réel que ce qui arrive quand deux personnes se disent amoureuses, car elles ne savent rien de ce que l'amour veut vraiment dire."

"Vous n'êtes pas restés ensemble assez longtemps. Crois-tu qu'il serait prêt à tout abandonner pour être avec toi, comme tu projettes de le faire pour lui ? Crois-tu qu'il sacrifierait tout pour toi ? Pour lui, tu représentes l'ennemi."

"Tu ne le connais pas le moins du monde."

"Draco…"

"Savais-tu que j'étais retourné avec lui après que Père eût apposé sa foutue marque sur moi ?" Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent. "On s'est remis ensemble pendant une semaine…"

"Comment as-tu pu…"

"…avant que Harry ne rompt avec moi. Ne pas être prêt de moi le rendait malade, l'enchaînement lui hurlait qu'il devait rester près de moi, mais malgré la souffrance, il m'a repoussé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on me fasse à nouveau du mal."

Sa mère le fixa.

"Non, je n'irai pas à l'encontre de Père encore une fois," déclara amèrement Draco. "Il a parlé et je suis foutrement obligé de lui obéir, que je le veuille ou non. Mais il ne peut pas m'obliger à apprécier ce que je dois faire." Il grimaça avec dégoût. "Et il ne peut pas me forcer à penser qu'il n'est ni plus ni moins que…foncièrement pathétique."

**ooooooo**

**176ème jour, Mardi**

Draco fixait la page devant lui. Il ne savait plus où le cours en était. En restant auprès de Harry, il avait manqué trois jours d'école et il faisait maintenant face à des écritures complètement étrangères sur ses feuilles. Weasley, Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas ; ils avaient tous laissé leurs marques sur ses cours. Draco essayait, histoire de passer le temps, de faire correspondre son écriture aux leurs. Celle de Weasley était la plus facile à imiter, étant celle qui apparaissait le plus. Il était presque sûr que Londubat avait écrit à la page 13, d'une écriture nette mais pas très droite. Quant au beau et simple scripte de la page 14, et aux boucles négligées (de vrais gribouillages) de la page 17 – il n'avait aucune idée de laquelle appartenait à Thomas et laquelle appartenait à Finnigan. Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance, mais…

Harry se remettait de sa dernière crise de nausée, dévastatrice, grâce à une nouvelle dose de potion. Il dormait tranquillement, pour une fois. Et Draco avait eu besoin de s'éloigner – de Harry, de cette satanée infirmerie qui avait façonné son année jusqu'à maintenant, du manque de familiarité avec sa voix et son corps. De retour dans son propre corps, son propre monde, là où il se retrouverait bientôt à nouveau de toute façon. Granger était également venue assister au cours, tandis que Weasley était resté auprès de Harry pendant qu'il dormait.

Et, maintenant, Draco était assis au bout du contingent des Serpentard, Pansy à côté de lui et Blaise derrière elle, sans que quiconque en-dehors des membres de la Brigade Polynectarisée de Gryffondor n'aient été au courant de son absence.

Snape se montrait plus silencieux que d'habitude. Comme la plupart des élèves. Ils avaient tous entendu dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de sérieux à Harry, et tous avaient deviné que cela avait à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Queenie et Nott dissimulaient à peine leurs visages réjouis. Les traits carrés de Millicent semblaient satisfaits. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air un peu perdu, comme d'habitude.

Histoire de passer le temps, Draco dressa la liste des ingrédients d'une potion qu'ils avaient apprise au premier trimestre alors que Snape continuait à blablater sur…le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui, dirons-nous. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir à l'infirmerie où, lentement mais sûrement, Harry déclinait. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, peut-être même pas dans une semaine, mais bientôt, la fin viendrait – bien plus tôt que prévu. Ce que Draco et sa famille avaient espéré depuis tellement longtemps allait arriver. Harry allait mourir et ils allaient, eux, trouver leurs justes places dans la société. Draco avait été élevé dans l'espoir de voir tout ceci se mettre en place, de travailler à ces fins.

C'était ce dont son monde avait besoin, avait-il appris à croire depuis l'enfance. Pour que ce monde soit à nouveau un monde fort, où le Sang Pur avait de l'importance, où le pouvoir magique avait de l'importance. Où la force, l'adresse et la tradition étaient honorées et non plus mises de côté avec mépris par des gens comme Dumbledore, ses sous-fifres et ses petits toutous de nés Moldus.

C'était un monde digne de son amour et de son admiration – un monde de richesse, de prestige et de pouvoir, de culture et de raffinement. Le monde du Manoir, des états Européens, des halls d'entrées de ses ancêtres. Le monde de ses parents, de Pansy, de Blaise et même de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Mais aussi de Queenie et de Nott, se souvint-il amèrement. Et d'Archer, d'Edgars et de leur espèce. Un monde où il était déshonoré. Irrémédiablement. Où ses camarades ne recommençaient que maintenant à faire attention à lui. Où il ne retrouverait plus jamais, à cause de Harry et de son propre père, son ancienne position. À moins qu'il ne décide de se battre bec et ongle, d'y sacrifier toute sa vie, pour péniblement regagner son statut d'antan.

Ce qui était ce que son père attendait de lui. Ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, même si, bien évidemment, les Gryffondor espéraient qu'il choisisse une autre alternative.

Tout se résumait à un choix. Il pouvait laisser les évènements se dérouler comme ils étaient engagés, et ainsi aider le monde qu'il aimait, essayer d'y regagner sa place encore une fois ; regagner l'amour et la confiance de son père, regagner le respect et l'admiration de ses camarades. Ou bien il pouvait sauver la vie de Harry et vivre avec les conséquences, les regrets et les occasions manquées. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était écartelé entre deux directions différentes, étiré à la limite de se briser, et il ne voyait aucun moyen de rabibocher les deux morceaux.

Parce qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de les rabibocher. Même si le choix était dur, il devait se prononcer.

Son choix. Le sien, pas celui de son père.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, posa sa plume, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe. Granger et Pansy se levèrent précipitamment pour le rejoindre.

Snape s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils alors que tous les élèves se retournaient. "Où pensez-vous aller comme ça, tous les trois ?"

"Dehors, monsieur," répondit sèchement Pansy, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour écouter les exclamations indignées de Snape.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?" demanda Pansy tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'infirmerie.

"Oui."

Pansy déglutit difficilement et posa une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant devant la porte de l'infirmerie. "Si tu t'enchaînes à lui, c'est pour la vie. L'homme qui a lancé le sort a disparu. Il ne peut plus l'annuler. Tu ne peux pas l'annuler."

"Je sais."

Granger déclara avec hésitation. "Il…il n'est pas encore mourant. Il est malade, c'est tout. Son état pourrait s'améliorer, il y a plusieurs Guérisseurs qui veillent sur lui, ils pourraient trouver un remède…"

"Non."

"Draco…" commença Pansy.

"Pansy, je ne peux pas rester aux côtés de mon père, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je dois le faire."

Pansy acquiesça, le relâchant et leur faisant signe d'entrer. "Alors, toujours prêt à être mon contact dans l'autre camp ?" dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Toujours."

Ils entrèrent. Weasley leva les yeux du parchemin de Sortilèges qu'il lisait. Draco eut le plaisir de voir sa mâchoire tomber alors qu'il comprenait vraisemblablement ce que voir le Serpentard sans déguisement ni dissimulation dans l'infirmerie voulait dire.

Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsque Draco s'approcha du lit et le fixa, confus.

"Oui, c'est bien moi," dit Draco, amusé, en se rendant compte que Harry devait essayer de se rappeler s'il s'agissait réellement de Weasley à côté de lui ou d'une forme Polynectarisée de Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je te sauve les miches," dit Draco d'un ton grave.

"Mais quelqu'un pourrait te voir…"

"Sûrement, oui. Laisse-moi t'expliquer avec des mots simples," dit brusquement Draco. "Je vais réintégrer l'enchaînement. Donc que les gens sachent que je te rende visite à l'infirmerie n'est franchement pas mon principal souci en ce moment."

Harry s'assit rapidement et Draco s'avança pour le rattraper. "Doucement. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tu me vomisses dessus le jour de notre mariage."

"Draco, je ne peux pas te laisser…"

"Tais-toi. Je suppose que tu as encore le livre des enchaînements ?" demanda Draco à Granger. Elle acquiesça, se précipitant pour le sortir et l'ouvrir.

"Est-ce que vous voulez…euh, enfin, il y a plusieurs versions pour…"

"Celle qui en finira le plus rapidement."

Harry secouait la tête avec entêtement. "Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça."

"Je _veux_ le faire, espèce d'idiot."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, si c'est parce que tu t'en veux de…"

"Bon sang, Harry. Tu crois que je te propose une sorte de contrat où je coucherai avec toi seulement par pitié ? Depuis combien de temps tu me connais ? Tu penses vraiment que je me sacrifierais simplement parce que je me sens mal pour ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pour quel genre de Gryffondor tu me prends ?"

"Tu n'en as pas envie. Si je n'étais pas malade, tu n'y songerais même pas."

"Peut-être. Mais tu es malade. Et je veux t'aider. Pour moi, parce que j'apprécie de t'avoir à mes côtés."

Harry baissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un mariage est censé se dérouler."

"Arrête de penser comme un satané Moldu," rétorqua impatiemment Draco.

Harry se frotta les yeux avec fatigue.

Draco s'assit. "Tu n'arrives pas à croire que j'en ai envie, c'est ça ?"

"Oui. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas."

Draco lui lança un regard mauvais, puis secoua la tête avec agacement. "Espèce d'idiot de Gryffondor. Tu ne me crois pas alors tu ne comptes pas me laisser faire. Tu préfères mourir plutôt que d'accepter l'aide qui t'est offerte, par pure fierté mal placée. Et même si je parviens à te convaincre de me laisser faire, tu croiras pour le reste de ta vie que je ne me suis ré-enchaîné à toi que pour te sauver." Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, réfléchissant un instant avant de se tourner vers Granger.

"Granger. Donne-moi ça." Il lui arracha le livre des mains et commença à le feuilleter.

"Qu'est-ce que…" commença Harry.

"Tu ne me croiras pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit les phrases guimauves qu'il faut, alors très bien. Je vais les dire. Et peut-être qu'alors tu te rentreras dans le crâne que c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai envie."

Harry le regardait d'une expression étonnée tandis que Draco lisait en diagonal le sort qu'il jugea le plus approprié, parcourant rapidement les mots pour s'y familiariser.

"Voilà. Granger, tiens-le moi ouvert – en fait, non, Weasley, tiens le livre. Granger, tu es douée pour les sorts de Vérité, n'est-ce pas ?" Granger acquiesça avec hésitation, et Draco lui fit sèchement un signe de tête, prenant les mains de Harry dans les siennes, et attendit qu'elle lance le sort.

"Lumos Veritas," dit-elle, et une douce lueur apparut au bout de sa baguette, flottant doucement jusqu'à Draco.

"Enlève-moi ça du visage," dit-il, agacé, et Granger déplaça sa baguette pour qu'elle les éclaire d'au-dessus.

"Tu comptes vraiment…" commença Harry.

"_Oui_, pour l'amour de Merlin. Maintenant, écoute, parce que je compte ne dire ça qu'une seule fois dans ma vie." Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença, fixant les yeux de Harry sans ciller.

_Je m'enchaîne à toi. Je te donne tout ce que je suis, pour le reste de nos vies._

_Je m'enchaîne à toi. Je le fais librement, et sans aucun regret._

_Je m'enchaîne à toi, parce que je souhaite passer ma vie avec toi._

_Je m'enchaîne à toi, parce que je t'aime._

_Je m'enchaîne à toi._

Il y eut un profond silence alors qu'il terminait sa phrase. Il sentait les regards incrédules de Pansy, Granger et Weasley fixés sur lui, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui importait, en revanche, était le fait que Harry le fixait, l'air impressionné, la bouche légèrement ouverte et le visage perdant lentement sa pâleur maladive. Ses émotions commençaient à affluer au compte-goutte vers Draco.

"Voilà. Tu me crois _maintenant_ ?" Mais Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question, comme les quelques émotions qu'il avait ressenties en finissant sa phrase se transformèrent en un véritable torrent – beaucoup de sentiments très forts lui parvinrent, que Draco ne réussit pas à démêler (ses propres émotions provoquant un terrible tumulte) mais une émergeait particulièrement : un sentiment de joie, de plénitude, alors que le Gryffondor se rendait compte de ce que Draco ressentait pour lui.

"Je…j'imagine, oui," répondit Harry avec hésitation.

"Granger," interpella Draco en désignant de la tête leurs mains toujours jointes. "Lance l'ench-"

"Non, attends," interrompit Harry, et Draco soupira avec impatience. "Ron, est-ce que tu peux tourner le livre vers moi ?"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, l'enchaînement s'est déjà réactivé…"

"Je sais, mais je ne compte pas me marier deux fois sans dire un mot," rétorqua Harry, quelque peu acerbe, et il fit un signe de la tête à Weasley pour qu'il tienne le livre de façon à ce qu'il puisse le lire. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et récita l'incantation.

_Je m'enchaîne à toi. Je te donne tout ce que je suis, pour le reste de nos vies._

_Je m'enchaîne à toi. Je…_

Harry s'interrompit, leva les yeux sur la lueur du sort de Vérité et fit un sourire contrit à Draco. "Je ne le fais pas librement. Mais je l'aurai fait librement si j'avais pu, sans aucun regret." Et il fit un grand sourire en remarquant l'expression stupéfaite de Draco qui observait la lueur du sort de Vérité qui n'avait pas vacillé une seule seconde.

_Je m'enchaîne à toi, parce que je souhaite passer ma vie avec toi._

_Je m'enchaîne à toi, parce que je t'aime._

_Je m'enchaîne à toi._

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir, et Draco fit un signe de tête à Granger. Elle dirigea sa baguette sur leurs poignets.

"Lux Vinculum," dit-elle doucement et un rayon de lumière ornementé apparut, étincelant fortement autour de leurs poignets. Draco serra la main de Harry, un nœud dans la poitrine lorsque les yeux du brun se remplirent de larmes. Il lui toucha la joue de sa main libre, ne sachant soudain trouver les mots adéquats.

Granger agita silencieusement sa baguette et le rayon de lumière disparut. Draco attira Harry contre lui, tous deux tremblant face à l'émotion et au soulagement d'un enchaînement enfin restauré. Il sentit le cœur de Harry battre contre le sien, tout aussi précipitamment – comme s'ils venaient tous les deux d'attraper le Vif d'Or, se dit-il. Il faillit rire.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Le profond silence qui s'était installé fut rompu par un reniflement audible.

"Weasley ?" s'étonna Pansy en riant doucement, bien qu'elle aussi ait la voix tendue. Weasley se dépêcha de s'essuyer les yeux.

"Désolé," murmura-t-il honteusement. "Je pleure toujours quand j'assiste à un mariage."

**ooooooo**

"Bon, c'est très bien," dit Esposito en fin de journée. Elle reposa sa baguette et prit quelques notes sur un parchemin. "Tout semble en règle."

"L'enchaînement est bon ?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit d'hôpital.

"Oui, oui," répondit-elle distraitement en continuant à écrire. "Ça aurait peut-être été plus prudent d'attendre que je sois là pour vous aider, mais ce n'est pas un sort aussi difficile que ça à lancer, quand les deux parties sont d'accord." Elle se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait devant la fenêtre. "Vous avez fait du bon travail, M. Malfoy."

"Merci."

"Et je ne parle pas seulement du sort lancé," ajouta-t-elle. Draco acquiesça d'un air quelque peu gêné. "C'était également une bonne idée de répéter l'incantation, M. Potter," ajouta-t-elle. "Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ça a aidé à consolider et stabiliser davantage l'enchaînement."

"Oh," dit Harry, un peu surpris.

"Sans parler du fait que ça a probablement aidé l'aspect émotionnel de l'enchaînement, également." Elle leur fit un sourire chaleureux. "Bien. Alors je vais y aller. Je vous souhaite le meilleur à tous les deux. Vous savez comment me joindre en cas de besoin."

"Merci, Guérisseur," dit Harry.

"Je vous en prie, gentlemen," dit-elle en leur souriant et en mettant son sac sur l'épaule avant de partir.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Harry en se levant et en rejoignant Draco près de la fenêtre, glissant ses bras autour de lui pour que le dos du Serpentard repose contre son torse. Il s'émerveilla du fait qu'il pouvait se mouvoir de nouveau sans ressentir l'envie de vomir le contenu de ses entrailles.

Draco acquiesça d'un air distrait, fixant le terrain de Quidditch par la fenêtre.

"Pas de regrets ?"

"Non. Enfin…pas par rapport à ce que j'ai fait. Mais par rapport au fait que ça ait dû se faire ainsi."

"Tu sais que si ton père déclenche cette marque, ça va…"

"Oui, je sais."

"Hermione t'aidera autant qu'elle le pourra. Elle…s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour t'aider à soulager la doul…"

"Je sais." Il soupira. "À ton avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il à Dumbledore pour faire venir les Aurors ici ?"

"Pas longtemps. Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir le faire ?"

"Plus vite je dirai tout ce que je sais sur Voldemort et ses partisans, plus il leur sera inutile de me tuer."

"Mais tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire sans trahir ton père ?"

Draco poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête.

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à empêcher les Aurors de creuser là où tu ne veux pas qu'ils creusent."

"D'accord."

Il y eut un léger silence. "Mais tu continues à croire en la cause de ton père," dit doucement Harry.

Draco soupira. "Je ne sais même plus," reconnut-il lentement. "C'est difficile d'avoir une née Moldue qui officie ton mariage et de ne pas s'adoucir quelque peu à son égard."

Harry rit doucement. "J'imagine, oui."

"Mais je ne serai jamais un grand fan de toute la communauté des nés Moldus."

"Je sais," acquiesça Harry. "Tu…tu sais que je dois quand même…"

"Je sais. Tu devras faire…ce que tu dois faire. Mais pas tout de suite." Il déglutit difficilement. "Je t'aiderai, quand le temps sera venu. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses par mon père. Ça corsera les choses pour eux."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Je ne me suis pas enchaîné à toi pour mourir si toi tu meurs. Je ne me suis même pas enchaîné à toi pour attendre quelques années et te laisser te faire tuer dès que ça ne m'affecterait plus, comme aurait pu le vouloir mon père."

"Ce n'est pas ton truc, hein ? Les gestes héroïques ?"

"Pas tellement, non."

"Moi non plus."

Draco souffla d'un air outré. "Arrête. Tu es la personne la plus héroïque que je connaisse."

Harry rit et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Draco, observant le terrain. Il sourit alors que le Serpentard tournait la tête sur le côté, indiquant très clairement qu'il voulait que Harry l'embrasse.

Cela semblait tellement naturel, de tenir Draco dans ses bras comme ça, se dit-il alors qu'il frottait doucement le bout de son nez contre le cou du blond. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils allaient vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ; ces choses-là n'existaient pas dans la vraie vie. Ni que Draco allait soudain être convaincu du bien-fondé de la cause que défendait Harry dans cette guerre. Il restait réticent et partagé à ce sujet. Mais maintenant que la victoire engageait son intérêt personnel, Draco serait un excellent allié pour leur camp. Un esprit pragmatique, fort et doué en magie. En prime, leur enchaînement constituerait une base solide pour raffermir Harry lors de la bataille. Harry se dit qu'il devrait se renseigner sur tout l'aspect "certaines formes de magie se révèlent plus fortes suite à un enchaînement" que Pomfresh avait mentionné en septembre dernier.

Pensif, Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelle façon…Serpentardesque de considérer son nouveau mari.

Il resserra les bras autour de Draco et sourit lorsque ce dernier poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il s'efforça d'écarter toutes pensées de stratégie et de guerre, et d'apprécier l'instant présent. Après tant d'ennuis, tant de conflits et une histoire tellement étrange entre eux deux, être à nouveau ensemble lui semblait aussi naturel que possible. Parce que, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait trouvé en la personne la plus inattendue exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un à protéger. Quelqu'un pour qui se battre.

Voilà qui était un peu plus dans l'esprit des Gryffondor, se dit-il en souriant. Des élans de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Cela ne devait pas nécessairement entrer en désaccord. Tout comme les relations entre les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard l'avaient prouvé.

Et, quelque part, le futur ne semblait plus aussi intimidant.

**oooooo**

**oooooo**

**Note de la traductrice :** Et voilà, nous y sommes ! C'était là le dernier chapitre de _Bond _! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, qui sera publié le mois prochain (avec du retard, très certainement, vu que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de l'envoyer à mes bêta-lectrices (j'ai du mal à m'adapter à mes nouveaux horaires...). Je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée via mon profil, comme d'habitude !). L'aventure n'est donc pas encore tout à fait terminée ! ^^

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, et notamment à **Shannon** (Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu – c'est vrai que, plus on avance, plus on en sait sur l'enchaînement, et plus on s'étonne de ce qu'on apprend ! J'aime aussi énormément ce Draco, qui veut se montrer fort mais qui est si…humain, en même temps. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire !) et à **sora** (Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! En effet, ce chapitre est le dernier, il ne reste maintenant plus que l'épilogue. J'espère que la fin de l'histoire te plaira !), à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

A bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	23. Épilogue

**_Note de la traductrice :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- ni l'histoire, qui appartient à_ **Anna Fugazzi**_, qui m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa sublime histoire._

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** et les **scènes explicites** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Rating : **M

**Statut de la fic originale :** Fic terminée : 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

**Note de la traductrice : **un énorme merci à **Kaorimiiko** pour la relecture de ce dernier chapitre, pour ses encouragements et ses merveilleux conseils :)

**Épilogue**

**22 Mai**

**236ème jour, Samedi**

_Poufsouffle : 380_

_Serdaigle : 370_

_Gryffondor : 210_

_Serpentard : 60_

Harry jeta un dernier regard au grand tableau d'affichage situé dans le coin du terrain avant de serrer la main de Carmichael et de s'apprêter à commencer le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, qui faisait se rencontrer les deux dernières équipes du classement.

Il regarda ses co-équipiers et haussa les sourcils pour voir s'ils étaient toujours d'accord. Ils lui firent un signe de tête affirmatif, tous en même temps. Le match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle s'était terminé sur une victoire surprenante, à 160 contre 30 pour les Serdaigle, ce qui signifiait que les Gryffondor avaient encore une (très mince) chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Si les Poufsouffle avaient gagné leur dernière rencontre, il aurait été impossible de les battre, mais aujourd'hui les Gryffondor n'avaient besoin de marquer que 180 points pour atteindre la première place. Ses co-équipiers avaient accepté de le laisser essayer de maintenir le Vif d'Or hors de portée des Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient marqué trois buts.

Ce qui ne serait pas chose facile. Le Gardien de Serpentard s'était considérablement amélioré et semblait capable de bloquer tout ce qui tenterait de passer ses buts, et les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor n'étaient pas prêts pour ce match. Ginny, Dean et Demelza Robins formaient une excellente équipe, mais Dean et Demelza avaient tous deux été transformés en tritons lors d'un entraînement au Club de Duel, et leurs remplaçants n'étaient pas du même calibre. Il allait être difficile d'empêcher le Vif d'Or d'être capturé avant que Gryffondor n'ait marqué trois buts. Mais la journée était sombre et venteuse pour un jour de mai alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ni lui ni l'autre Attrapeur ne repérerait le Vif d'Or avant un certain temps.

Il leva les yeux vers Draco, qui prenait place dans le ciel. Il sourit malgré le temps maussade. Au vu des évènements de ces derniers mois, le voir jouer comme Attrapeur pour Serpentard était exceptionnel. Tandis que la maison de Serpentard se déchirait après leur ré-enchaînement et compte tenu du fait qu'il n'était même pas retourné dans son dortoir depuis, Draco avait dû se battre bec et ongles pour ne pas perdre sa place dans l'équipe. Mais, au final, il l'avait emporté. Et voilà maintenant où il en était.

Voilà où ils en étaient. Retour à la case départ : ils jouaient un Match d'Attrapeur.

Et voilà où était le Vif d'Or, juste au-dessus du but de Serpentard. Draco fit un piqué dans sa direction, Harry dans son sillage. Ils se battirent dans l'air, se dépassant à tour de rôle, tournoyant l'un autour de l'autre. Draco s'en approcha, mais la minuscule balle prit ses ailes à son cou. Le Serpentard poussa un juron et faillit se heurter à un Poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Harry se déporta pour les éviter. Le Vif d'Or avait de nouveau disparu.

Bon sang.

Harry monta un peu plus haut dans les airs en faisant des loopings. Merci Merlin, l'enchaînement s'était apaisé, après deux mois, et ils pouvaient participer au match sans sensation de gêne. De devoir à nouveau passer tout leur temps ensemble pendant les premières semaines après l'enchaînement s'était révélé incroyablement frustrant. Durant cinq jours absolument horribles, qui leur faisaient aujourd'hui encore faire des cauchemars, Harry avait tenu Draco dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci était recroquevillé sous le coup de la douleur provoquée par la Marque et que les Guérisseurs mettaient tout en œuvre pour le soulager, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Puis la douleur s'était arrêtée.

Pour des raisons connues de lui seul, Lucius Malfoy avait arrêté de tourmenter Draco et quitté le camp de Voldemort. Son bras droit parti, son grandiose plan pour tuer le Garçon Qui A Survécu réduit à néant (plusieurs Mangemorts lui ayant fait défaut et ses soutiens se révélant sur le déclin), Voldemort avait de nouveau disparu.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne représentait plus aucune menace. Il suffisait de voir les Aurors encercler le terrain aujourd'hui pour s'en rendre compte. La rencontre du jour était plus que jamais sécurisée ; juste au cas où le Garçon Qui A Survécu ou le Garçon Qui S'est Enchaîné (les Serdaigle qui le surnommaient en avril Le Garçon Qui A Aimé n'avaient arrêté que la semaine dernière) viendrait à se faire tuer en plein vol – cela aurait été des plus déprimants pour la fin de l'année scolaire.

Là ! Le Vif d'Or ! Harry et Draco se précipitèrent sur lui, en se tournoyant autour. Smith avait un mal fou à commenter tout ce qui se passait.

"Potter prend la tête, il tend le bras et…non, il ne l'a pas mais ça y était presque ! Et c'est maintenant l'Attrapeur de Serpentard qui tente…Potter s'essaie à une Roulade de Marlowe – Donohue, Poursuiveur de Serpentard, marque ! 10 – 0 pour Serpentard, tandis que le Vif d'Or est perdu, les deux Attrapeurs arpentent de nouveau les cieux…"

Harry secoua la tête en entendant le murmure qui s'élevait des gradins : les Serpentard ne savaient pas s'ils devaient applaudir ou huer. Même des mois après l'enchaînement, ils restaient partagés, bien qu'ils l'étaient moins qu'au tout début.

Lorsque Draco avait rejoint le camp de Harry, les forces de Voldemort avaient connu une grosse perte : si même le fils du bras droit de Voldemort le défiait et s'alliait à son pire ennemi, cela n'apparaissait pas comme un signe encourageant pour se décider à adhérer au camp de Voldemort. Ce dernier en ressortait clairement affaibli et semblait dorénavant plus pathétique qu'autre chose. Grâce à la défection de Draco, cependant, Harry avait gagné un allier de taille qui en connaissait long sur les partisans de Voldemort et leurs méthodes, et qui était en outre lui-même un sorcier très doué, qui pouvait apporter à Harry une puissance supplémentaire grâce à l'enchaînement…et maintenant, ajouter à cela le fait que Lucius Malfoy avait également déserté…les bouleversements politiques s'étaient révélés intenses et cela avait été particulièrement visible chez les Serpentard. Tous les jours, pendant des semaines, les familles se décidaient sur leur loyauté et influaient sur les amitiés de leurs enfants à l'école. Et, à un moindre degré, leurs enfants leur retournaient la faveur : quelques Serpentard parvinrent à emmener leur famille dans un camp ou dans l'autre en fonction des alliances qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes forgées à l'école.

Il repéra à nouveau le Vif d'Or et plongea pour l'atteindre. Il le toucha une seconde avant Draco et dût mettre à l'œuvre toute son habileté pour éloigner Draco de la petite balle et faire preuve de toute sa discipline pour s'empêcher de l'attraper.

"Et Potter laisse échapper le Vif d'Or ! On dirait bien que les Gryffondor ne désirent pas simplement gagner ce match ! Ils sont classés troisième, voyons s'ils ont une chance Potter va rencontrer des difficultés, Black était à deux doigts de l'attraper…"

Draco s'approcha de lui, en colère. "Vous essayez de gagner la Coupe ?" demanda-t-il en hurlant pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.

"On a plus de chances que vous," répondit Harry.

"Va te faire voir !" rétorqua Draco. Harry lui fit gaiement un doigt d'honneur et se remit à chercher le Vif d'Or.

"L'Attrapeur de Gryffondor vient de faire un geste injurieux à l'Attrapeur de Serpentard," déclara Smith, provoquant une vague d'hilarité dans les gradins. "Gentlemen, laissons les disputes conjugales en-dehors du terrain, voulez-vous ?"

Les Serpentard jouaient très bien, se dit Harry tandis qu'il parcourait le ciel du regard, à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. La perte de l'une de leur Batteur, Millicent Bulstrode, avait été difficile, mais ils s'en étaient remarquablement bien remis. Un soir, elle n'était pas revenue à son dortoir après les cours et, le lendemain, les Aurors se mettaient à sa cherche, à l'étonnement général. En seulement quelques jours, une rumeur sortie d'on ne sait où commença à filtrer, l'accusant d'avoir été "l'aide interne" dont avait bénéficié Parnassus McKay, celle qui l'avait aidé à mettre en place l'enchaînement originel. On les disait parents éloignés. Une autre rumeur, encore plus nébuleuse, l'accusait d'avoir été la personne qui avait envoyé aux journaux la photo de Harry et de Draco qui avait poussé Lucius à déshériter son fils.

Ce qui était complètement _hallucinant_, si cela s'avérait être le cas. Millicent n'avait jamais semblé très hostile envers Draco (ni envers Harry, d'ailleurs). Elle n'avait jamais non plus été particulièrement amicale, mais lorsqu'on pensait à une "source infiltrée", on imaginait plus volontiers un personnage énigmatique, mystérieux, qui, lorsqu'il était découvert, amenait tout le monde à se donner des gifles pour ne pas avoir deviné ses agissements douteux. Ou bien l'on imaginait la personne angélique, que personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné, et qui provoquait un grand choc lorsqu'on découvrait son identité secrète et malfaisante.

La réponse générale à cette rumeur, selon laquelle Millicent venait d'être démasquée comme un agent secret au service du Mal, avait été un retentissant : "Hein ?".

De toute manière, tout ce qui s'était passé à Serpentard cette année avait été hallucinant, pour Harry. Y compris l'étrange façon dont certaines alliances politiques avaient été négociées. La plupart du temps, les gens s'étaient détachés de Voldemort en véritable troupeau et s'étaient dépêchés d'afficher leur nouveau statut en trahissant amis et familles restés fidèles à l'autre camp.

Que c'était lâche et intéressé, comme façon de faire, s'était souvent dit Harry avec dédain. Avant de s'en vouloir, à chaque fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, car son propre époux avait agi de la sorte également.

L'éclat le plus déconcertant, cette année, avait impliqué Théo Nott qui, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, s'était soudain déclaré être un opposant à Voldemort. Et il avait, de ce fait, défendu avec force le droit de Draco à rester l'Attrapeur de Serpentard et d'être considéré comme Serpentard, même s'il ne vivait plus parmi eux. En partant du principe que la volte-face de Nott était sincère, ils ne sauraient sûrement jamais ce qui en fût à l'origine – comme ils ne sauraient jamais sûrs de la raison pour laquelle Parnassus McKay avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, ou de la manière dont Lucius était parvenu à le capturer.

Queenie Greengrass était inflexible. Les couples Potter-Malfoy et Thomas-Davis avaient survécu jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais la romance Greengrass-Nott s'était éteinte d'une bien vilaine mort.

Il était intéressant, pensa Harry en continuant à chercher le Vif d'Or sans relâche, de constater le bon jeu des Serpentard aujourd'hui malgré tous les conflits internes dans leur Maison et dans l'équipe elle-même. Convaincu par l'insistance de Draco et de Nott, Carmichael avait décidé de la composition de l'équipe pour le dernier match aussi bien en fonction des opinions politiques que des aptitudes des joueurs, et les avaient poussé à se mettre tous en compétition pour voir qui sortirait du lot. Carmichael, deux des Poursuiveurs et Draco étaient d'un côté. Le Batteur qui remplaçait Millicent, le troisième Poursuiveur et le Gardien étaient de l'autre. Ils se mettaient en compétition pour s'accorder sur la tactique à jouer et montrer que, lorsqu'ils y étaient poussés, les Serpentard pouvaient accomplir de grandes choses ensemble.

"Ginny Weasley marque ! 20 à 10 pour Gryffondor. Encore un but et Potter pourra arrêter de voleter autour du Vif d'Or et l'attraper pour de bon…Attendez, les deux Attrapeurs viennent de le voir, apparemment, et ils s'élancent à sa poursuite – Black rase de très près le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor Frobisher, et mène la danse – Potter commet une faute ! Pénalité pour Gryffondor, Black n'a pas l'air content !"

"Tu fais chier, Potter !" s'énerva Draco.

"Je t'emmerde, Black !" répondit Harry en sachant très bien que Draco détestait son nouveau nom de famille.

Bien que Lucius l'ait à nouveau déshérité après leur mariage, Narcissa avait refusé de suivre l'exemple de son mari et avait autorisé Draco à garder son héritage de la famille Black : le nom, une chambre forte honorablement remplie à Gringotts, quelques propriétés en Europe…ce genre de choses. Elle refusait de voir son fils, mais lui avait au moins donné quelque chose. Harry savait que cela signifiait beaucoup pour Draco – rester avec Harry sans un sou et complètement dépendant de lui l'aurait exaspéré au plus point – mais le Serpentard n'en aimait pas pour autant le nom de famille qu'il était forcé d'utiliser.

Les journaux avaient lancé la rumeur selon laquelle les Malfoy séniors s'étaient séparés à cause de leur fils. Ce sur quoi Draco ne fit aucun commentaire mais que Harry espérait secrètement être vrai. Cela ne pourrait arriver à un plus beau couple, vraiment.

"Gryffondor marque à nouveau ! Le score est donc de 30 à 10 pour Gryffondor. Leur Attrapeur se montre exceptionnel, et nous allons maintenant voir quelle équipe a le meilleur Attrapeur…"

On en revenait à une sorte de Jeu d'Attrapeurs, au final.

Enfin, non : un Jeu d'Attrapeurs était ce à quoi ils avaient joué jusqu'à maintenant – Harry se concentrait davantage sur Draco que sur le Vif d'Or. Un jeu inventé par Draco et auquel Harry le battait. Ils étaient maintenant revenus à un jeu d'Attrapeur contre Vif d'Or, le domaine de Harry. Il se sortit Draco de la tête et se força à se concentrer pour apercevoir l'éclat doré tant attendu.

Là !

Il fit un plongeon, tout comme Draco, et Smith ne put suivre le rythme dans ses commentaires alors qu'ils se tournaient autour, après des mois à travailler ensemble et en sachant pertinemment ce que l'autre ressentait. C'était incroyablement intense. Harry ressentait la farouche détermination de Draco, son besoin de gagner, le fait qu'il était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour attraper la minuscule balle.

Et la joie qu'il y ressentirait, l'air qui sifflerait autour de lui, le frisson d'excitation, son emprise sur le balai, l'ivresse et l'euphorie du moment.

Il y était presque…

Gryffondor marqua à nouveau. Harry entendit faiblement des acclamations surexcitées dans les gradins, au-dessous d'eux, et il se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de l'un des plus beaux matchs qui s'étaient joués à Poudlard. Chacun donnait tout ce qu'il avait en lui – y compris les deux Poursuiveurs remplaçants chez Gryffondor – et Ginny, Ron, Carmichael, Harry et Draco n'avaient jamais mieux volé.

La petite balle s'amusait : elle changea soudain de direction, les faisant se déporter tous les deux. Ils faillirent glisser de leurs balais pour éviter une collision au dernier moment. Ils se remirent rapidement en chasse.

Il y était presque…

Harry tendit la main et sentit les ailes de la minuscule balle lui effleurer le bout des doigts. Une intense joie l'étreint, mais le Vif d'Or se déplaça d'un cheveu vers l'avant. Draco était à portée de main également et tendit le bras. Leurs esprits étaient entièrement fixés sur la petite balle…

Il y était presque…

Ses ailes effleurèrent à nouveau ses doigts alors qu'il avançait d'un millimètre son balai et…

La petite balle fit un tout petit écart sur la droite. Harry et Draco suivirent immédiatement le mouvement, comme un même homme, puis Draco tendit le bras un poil plus loin et…

Harry sentit sur son annulaire le chatouillis de l'une des ailes alors que la main de Draco se refermait sur le corps du Vif d'Or.

"Black a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Serpentard remporte le match !" Un silence stupéfait s'ensuivit avant que les gradins n'éclatent de joie. Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent, choqués. Se mêlant à l'intense déception du moment, Harry sentit l'euphorie de Draco lui parvenir – il y était enfin arrivé, il avait enfin gagné, dans un match, contre la personne qu'il voulait absolument battre depuis sept ans. Malgré lui, un sourire lui échappa. Draco avait l'air complètement stupéfait : il fixait le Vif d'Or d'un air émerveillé, sans même se rendre compte que les gradins de Serpentard – et d'autres Maisons – l'acclamaient _lui_.

Il se mit à rire lorsque Draco lui lança un regard d'excuse – _Draco_, penaud d'avoir battu Harry au cours d'un très bon match – et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

"Tu as gagné," dit-il, et Draco lui lança un sourire éblouissant. Harry se déplaça ensuite pour laisser l'équipe de Serpentard rejoindre Draco et l'étreindre dans l'euphorie de la victoire.

Harry rejoignit lui aussi son équipe qui atterrissait. Ils étaient tous un peu plus calmes que les Serpentard, mais tout de même très contents. La rencontre avait été bien trop exceptionnelle pour qu'ils se sentent aussi abattus que d'habitude après une défaite.

"Vraiment pas de pot, Harry," lui dit Ginny, et il lui fit un sourire.

"Les Serpentard restent quand même à la dernière place," fit observer Ron tandis que les scores de chaque équipe s'affichaient. Harry se retourna pour les voir.

_Poufsouffle : 380_

_Serdaigle : 370_

_Gryffondor : 250_

_Serpentard : 220_

"Exact." Harry sourit tandis qu'ils atterrissaient. Il leur donna à tous une tape dans le dos pour leur faire savoir qu'il avait grandement apprécié leur jeu – y compris Dean et Demelza, même s'il fit attention à ne pas toucher leur peau, qui était encore moite et contagieuse. Il enlaça Hermione, n'écoutant que d'une oreille leurs camarades de Gryffondor qui venaient les réconforter et les rassurer en leur disant qu'ils venaient d'offrir aux spectateurs un match spectaculaire. Il finit par croiser le regard de Ron ; son sourire en disait bien plus long que n'importe quelle parole. La vue de la foule qui quittait les gradins était tout aussi rassurante, avec leurs visages rougis d'excitation, leurs bavardages enthousiastes et les plus jeunes qui sautaient presque de joie et qui se rejouaient, à l'aide de leurs mains, quelques-unes des manœuvres les plus sensationnelles.

C'était fini. Son dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Il se mit en route pour les vestiaires, détachant l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, retirant ses protège-tibias et faisant de légères rotations des épaules pour les détendre. Il avait dû se froisser un muscle pendant le match, sans même le remarquer. Et il était trempé de sueur. Une longue douche bien chaude serait un vrai bonheur…Il poussa un brusque gémissement en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre la boîte qui contenait les balles de Quidditch, comme était censé le faire le capitaine de l'équipe perdante. Il fit demi-tour pour retourner sur le terrain.

"M. Potter ?" le héla une douce voix. Quelqu'un se trouvait caché dans l'ombre de la cabane de Quidditch, à côté des vestiaires. Il scruta la pénombre et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

"Mrs Malfoy ?"

"M. Potter," répéta-elle, la même expression sur le visage que Harry lui avait vu la première fois où il l'avait rencontrée : comme si elle était en présence d'une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde. Son expression s'intensifia lorsque la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et que Hermione en sortit, réprimant un cri alarmé et se plantant aux côtés de Harry lorsqu'elle vît qui se trouvait avec lui.

"Est-ce que vous…Draco est encore là, voulez-vous que je…" commença Harry en essayant de ne pas laisser percer dans sa voix l'antipathie qu'il ressentait pour cette femme qui avait abandonné Draco. Après tout, elle lui avait tout de même (bien qu'avec réticence) permis d'utiliser son nom de jeune fille et l'argent de sa famille. Et elle était sa mère.

"Non, je ne veux pas le voir. Je…je ne devrais même pas être là, mon mari en serait contrarié s'il l'apprenait."

Mari. Pas ex-mari. Les rumeurs de leur séparation avaient été exagérées. Quel dommage. "Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

"Je voulais tout simplement savoir comment…il se porte," demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

"Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas vous-même ?"

"Je ne peux pas." Elle se redressa et secoua la tête. "Je ne le souhaite pas."

Harry croisa les bras et la regarda, les yeux plissés de dégoût. Si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle pouvait tout aussi bien rester là à attendre en se demandant comment il va.

"Êtes-vous…des rumeurs circulent, concernant ce que vous souhaitez faire une fois vos études à Poudlard terminées."

"Les rumeurs ne cessent de circuler," constata Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

"Soit. Je désirais simplement vous demander de ne pas vous hâter de le traquer."

Harry et Hermione gardèrent un visage inexpressif.

"Vous ne me faites pas confiance," déclara Narcissa, légèrement amusée. "Vous pensez que je suis de son côté et que je désire vous retarder afin de lui donner le temps de rassembler ses partisans. Ce n'est pas le cas."

Évasif, Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je veux vous voir triompher, M. Potter. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à triompher, il ne se montrerait clément ni envers mon mari, ni envers mon fils. Mais je désire également que vous…vous montriez prudent."

Harry la fixa.

"Essayez d'attendre que l'enchaînement soit suffisamment atténué pour que Draco ne souffre pas terriblement si quoi que ce soit venait à vous arriver."

"J'en sais suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre moi-même soin de mon mari, Mrs Malfoy," répondit froidement Harry.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, une réplique cinglante sur le bout de la langue. Mais elle hésita et son visage s'adoucit quelque peu. "Oui, j'imagine." Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule un groupe d'élèves s'approchaient de la cabane de Quidditch. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Harry, lui fit un sourire glacial et s'éclipsa rapidement dans la pénombre de la cabane.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent, revenant vers le terrain ensemble. Harry sourit tandis que Draco et son équipe arrivaient, ignorant les railleries des autres Serpentard alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin.

"Qui c'était ?" demanda Draco en l'embrassant rapidement et en désignant la cabane de la tête.

"Je t'en parlerai plus tard," répondit Harry. "Est-ce que tu vas te rendre à la fête de Serpentard ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas. Ils la font à Serpentard et ils recommencent déjà à se battre comme des chiffonniers. Ça risque de vite dégénérer. Et puis, il me semble que j'ai certains prix à récolter, au vu de notre pari sur ce match, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry sourit en attirant Draco contre lui. Hermione continua sa route, et Draco lui dit à l'oreille d'une voix basse. "Voyons voir…Déjà, je retirerai ma cravate de Serpentard…"

"Il te faudra déjà la trouver."

"…mais je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la suite des évènements. Vais-je te demander de commencer par me dire des cochonneries en Fourchelangue, ou bien par ce sort français dont Pansy m'a parlé, ou encore…" Il s'interrompit lorsque Hermione se retourna pour voir ce qui retenait Harry. "Hmm…et si je demandais à Granger de choisir pour moi… ?"

Harry lui donna un coup de coude menaçant mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Draco eut un sourire en coin, les yeux brillant d'humour et d'affection.

"Oh." Hermione pencha la tête, une bien curieuse expression sur le visage.

"Quoi ?"

"Un petit air de déjà-vu : j'ai déjà vécu cette scène." Elle inclina davantage la tête. "Exactement pareil : vous deux, sur le terrain de Quidditch, en train de vous sourire. Sauf que, la première fois, je ne t'avais pas reconnu," dit-elle à Draco. "C'était une vision, je crois…"

"Merci Granger, c'est _très_ utile à savoir," s'offusqua Draco. "Une vision de deux personnes en train de se sourire. Penses-tu pouvoir essayer d'avoir des visions qui ont un sens, comme par exemple deviner qui gagnera la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?" Il relâcha Harry et partit en direction de la cabane de Quidditch, en enlevant ses protège-tibias en même temps. "On se retrouve au dortoir ?" demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu peux aussi bien m'attendre ici," répondit Harry. "Je vais chercher les balles de Quidditch pour les ranger dans la cabane. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche."

"C'était durant le cercle de guérison…" murmura Hermione, et Harry acquiesça d'un air distrait, l'esprit déjà aux prochaines heures qu'il allait passer avec Draco.

"Attention !" entendit-il quelqu'un crier. S'ensuivit un bruit sourd à soulever le cœur, et le monde devint noir.

**oooooo**

…qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Harry reprit conscience, fixant enfin son regard sur quelque chose. Le plafond. Le plafond très familier de…l'infirmerie.

Merde, pas encore, fut sa première pensée.

"Tu es réveillé," entendit-il dire près de son oreille. Il se tourna et vit Draco lui sourire.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Demelza rangeait les Cognards, mais elle avait encore les doigts visqueux à cause du sort qu'elle a reçu, et une balle lui a échappé des mains. Elle t'a fendu l'arrière du crâne."

"Pendant combien de temps ai-je perdu connaissance ?"

"Pas très longtemps. Environ quarante-cinq minutes."

Harry gémit.

"C'est encore douloureux ?"

"Un peu."

"Ça va aller," dit Draco d'un ton désinvolte avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

"Encore sur ton petit nuage après ta victoire ?"

"Mmhmm." Draco avait l'air bien trop fier de lui.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Harry. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. "Crache le morceau."

"Eh bien…alors que tu étais inconscient, un découvreur de nouveaux talents, de Puddlemere United, a voulu me parler."

"Quoi ?" Harry s'assit.

"Recouche-toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu vomisses ton déjeuner sur mes genoux. Puddlemere United. Ils me veulent comme Attrapeur."

"Quoi ?"

"Avec quelle force ce Cognard t'a donc frappé ?"

"C'est…c'est génial," dit Harry.

"Oui." Draco soupira rêveusement. "N'en parle pas à Weasley, tu veux ? Il va bouder pendant des semaines."

"Il finira bien par le savoir, tu ne cro…"

"Harry, ne sois pas bête. Je ne peux pas accepter."

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Pas avec tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire dans les prochains mois, une fois Poudlard terminé. Pas avec Harry qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans le programme formant les Aurors, avant de partir à la recherche de Voldemort. Voler dans un stade, vulnérable à une foule de centaines de sorciers équipés d'une baguette et soumis à une mission ou qui gardait une rancune envers lui, n'était sûrement pas l'endroit où devait se trouver l'époux du Garçon Qui Allait Se Sacrifier pour Voldemort. Il allait sûrement suivre la formation qu'il avait déjà acceptée, à Londres, avec un maître des Potions. Et dès qu'il aurait du temps libre, ils travailleraient ensemble à affermir la magie obtenue grâce à l'enchaînement et la Magie du Sang. Les deux l'avaient déjà aidé à supporter la douleur de sa marque sans laisser trop de cicatrices psychologiques. Avec un peu de chance, cela devrait aussi aider Harry. Plus tard.

Peut-être seulement dans quelques années…

"Tout de même. C'est…c'est génial. De se voir offrir une proposition pareille."

"C'est toi qui aurais dû l'avoir."

"C'est toi qui as gagné le match," répondit Harry sans hésiter.

"Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont fait cette proposition à moi et non pas à toi," déclara Draco. Harry détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Draco rit doucement. "On sait tous les deux qui est le meilleur Attrapeur. Je suis bon. Très bon, même, et s'il n'y avait pas cette guerre au tournant, j'aurais fait un excellent Attrapeur professionnel. Mais, toi, tu es une force de la nature."

Harry lui sourit. "Tu sais…après…quand on en aura fini…enfin, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, mais si tu veux encore devenir…"

"Pour le moment, contentons-nous de survivre aux années à venir avant de tirer des plans sur la comète, d'accord ?" l'interrompit Draco. Il lui fit un tendre baiser qui gagna bien vite en intensité.

"Euh," murmura Harry en s'écartant légèrement. "Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas…euh…à l'infirmerie ?"

"Mhhm…Pomfresh a dit que tu pourrais…Mmm…retourner directement au dortoir dès que tu reprendrais conscience."

"C'est vrai ?"

Draco s'écarta quelque peu à son tour. "Je crois bien que ses paroles exactes étaient, 'J'ai suffisamment vu M. Potter cette année. De plus, il vous a vous pour prendre soin de lui maintenant. Si je revois encore une fois l'un de vous deux ici, vous avez plutôt intérêt à avoir un pied dans la tombe, sinon c'est moi qui vous y enverrai.'"

Harry rit, mais s'arrêta bien vite : sa tête s'était mise à le lancer.

"Draco ?" Blaise entra dans l'infirmerie et sourit à Harry en le voyant réveiller. "Comment va la tête ?"

"Sa tête dure lui sert heureusement à quelque chose de temps en temps," déclara Draco avec un sourire en coin, en continuant à caresser la nuque de Harry. Blaise rit doucement. L'une des conséquences les plus appréciables des bouleversements politiques survenus à Serpentard avait été le fait que la famille de Blaise avait rejoint avec fracas leur camp, en grande partie grâce à Blaise. Ce dernier n'avait donc plus besoin d'éviter Draco en public.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, beau match, Potter," déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Draco, tout content. "C'est vrai ? Les Puddlemere United te veulent ?"

"Oui."

"Merlin ! Ça a dû te tuer de devoir leur dire non." Harry se dit qu'il était triste que Blaise soit directement parti du principe que Draco n'allait pas accepter leur offre. "Des Poufsouffle ont repéré le dénicheur de talents. Ils faisaient des paris sur le Septième Année pour lequel il était là. Tu sais que certains ont vraiment cru qu'il allait demander ça à Potter ? Comme si le monde entier ne savait pas ce à quoi il allait se consacrer pendant les prochains mois."

"Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole," dit Harry.

"Je le dirais à Pansy. Elle a failli s'étrangler à force de se retenir de hurler quand tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or."

Draco sourit, bien qu'un peu tristement. La famille de Pansy était restée inébranlable quant à sa fidélité à Voldemort. Ils avaient ordonné à Pansy de s'éloigner de Draco, sans quoi elle devrait s'attendre à de sérieuses répercussions. Et même si Pansy savait que ses parents ne la déshériteraient pas, elle avait, par amour pour eux et par fidélité à Voldemort, coupé à contrecœur les ponts avec Draco. Du moins, l'avait-elle fait officiellement.

"Hé, Potter," dit Blaise. "Fais ce que tu as à faire rapidement, d'accord ? J'ai envie d'assister à nouveau à un match comme celui-là."

"Bien sûr, on s'assurera de faire savoir à Voldemort qu'il doit laisser Harry le trucider rapidement, parce qu'il a des matchs importants à jouer," rétorqua impatiemment Draco. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Blaise grimaça en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Quelle belle priorité dans la vie, Blaise."

"Quelle priorité ?" demanda Ron alors que lui et Ginny entraient dans l'infirmerie en souriant, soulagés de voir Harry réveillé.

"Rien, on disait juste que ce serait bien si notre principale priorité était le Quidditch," répondit Harry. "Ou même les ASPICs. Ou encore trouver un appartement."

"Je croyais qu'on en avait trouvé un," s'étonna Draco.

"Ah bon ?"

"L'appartement terrasse qu'on a vu la semaine dernière à Islington ? Tristement proche de tes amis… ?"

"Je croyais que tu l'avais détesté."

"Eh bien…Ça, plus le fait qu'on est à deux étages au-dessus de ton ami loup-garou n'aident pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas dit que je détestais. Je n'ai pas sauté de joie en m'écriant 'Génial !', c'est tout. Mais c'est à côté du meilleur fournisseur de Potions d'Angleterre. Ça ira pour le moment, on pourra toujours déménager plus tard."

"Oh, oui," railla Ginny. "Vous aurez sûrement envie d'une belle maison avec un grand jardin où vos enfants pourront jouer."

Harry plissa le nez et Draco eut un mouvement de recul, écœuré, alors que Blaise et Ron riaient. "Excuse-moi, mais c'est bien là l'un des aspects qui m'arrangent dans le fait d'avoir été déshérité : je n'ai pas besoin de penser à ma possible paternité, à moins d'en avoir vraiment envie."

"Alors, Harry," déclara Ron, "si ça va mieux, tu comptes venir à la Tour de Gryffondor ? On fait une petite fête."

"Pour célébrer… ?"

"Le fait de ne pas arriver en toute dernière place," répondit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Blaise rit. "Tu es le bienvenu également," dit-elle à Draco.

"Que c'est attentionné de la part des Gryffondor."

"À moins que tu n'ailles à la fête de ta Maison ?"

"Je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire avec eux," répondit Draco d'un ton désinvolte. "Vas-y, Harry, je vais prendre un livre et je vous rejoindrai après."

"Quant à moi, j'ai encore à faire avec les Serpentards," déclara Blaise, "donc j'y vais pour assister au carnage. J'ai entendu Queenie et Nott commencer un peu plus tôt, déjà."

"Oh…" Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Ça, par contre, j'ai bien envie de le voir."

"Apparemment, il lui a lancé un sort pendant le match. Flumen Mensanguina. Elle a dû rentrer au dortoir pour se changer."

"C'est _mon_ sort !" s'indigna Draco. "Quel copieur."

"Partez devant," dit Harry à Ginny et Ron. "On vous rejoint."

"Allons-y, Fryggondor," déclara Blaise d'un ton joyeux. Ron lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie. "Aïe ! Ne te venge pas sur moi pour la défaite de ton équipe, Weasley !"

"Ne va pas te chercher un livre, Draco," dit Harry. "Participe à la fête. Ça en vaudra la peine, promis…" Il passa sensuellement sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, se rendant compte que sa technique de séduction avait sûrement besoin d'un peu plus de travail de sa part, car Draco lui fit un sourire en coin, amusé et pas séduit le moins du monde.

"Tu me l'as déjà promis. J'ai gagné le match, tu te rappelles ?"

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. "Ou peut-être pouvons-nous sauter la fête et retourner directement à notre dortoir, pour que tu puisses avoir ta récompense ?"

Draco rit. "Pour que tes amis viennent nous interrompre au milieu de Merlin seul sait quoi pour te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la fête ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Allons plutôt à notre dortoir pour que je prenne un livre, puis à la Tour de Gryffondor pendant quelques heures." Il donna un rapide baiser à Harry et le tira du lit. "On aura tout notre temps ensuite."

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie pour retourner, enfin, à leur dortoir.

**oooooo**

**oooooo**

**Note de la traductrice :** Et voilà le point final de cette magnifique histoire, dont l'aventure française aura commencé il y a six ans déjà. Six années passées à partager avec vous, mois après mois, un nouveau chapitre de ce qui restera pour moi, même après tant d'années écoulées, l'une des plus belles (si ce n'est LA plus belle) fictions mettant en scène le couple HPDM qu'il m'ait été donné de lire. J'espère avoir pu vous la faire apprécier, malgré les aléas de sa publication et donc la difficulté à suivre avec régularité cette histoire, et vous avoir fait passer de bons moments de lecture. De mon côté, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à rencontrer et à discuter avec chacun des lecteurs de cette histoire. Merci pour vos encouragements, merci pour vos messages, merci pour tout.

Un grand merci également aux **bêta-lectrices** qui m'ont aidé tout au long de cette aventure : Yepa, Orchideouxx, Aliena of Apple, Emilianor, Werewolfheart89 et Kaorimiiko. Sans elles, la lecture de cette traduction aurait été très clairement moins agréable, croyez-moi !

Et, bien sûr, un merci tout particulier à **Anna Fugazzi**, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais existé.

À noter toutefois que ce n'est pas tout à fait réellement la fin (je fais durer le suspens, je sais...! ^^) : **deux (longues) séquelles** ont été publiées par Anna et je compte les traduire dans les mois à venir (je ne m'avance cependant pas à vous donner une date précise, mais vous tiendrais au courant via mon profil). C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous dis : **à bientôt** !


End file.
